The Devil Wears Armani
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Bella becomes Edward's personal assistant. He is the chief-editor of EMC, the best fashion magazine, run by a man. And what secret does Edward have? Will Bella's past come to bite her? The movie, The Devil Wears Prada inspired this one. AH. AU.
1. Meet the boss

**A/N: I don't own Twilight!**

**I really hope you like this one. I managed to edit it, it looks better.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Meet the boss**

I was sleeping peacefully, when I felt the licking. Not again! Will this dog ever learn the words 'don't lick'? Probably not. My little, black Labrador was on my bed, on top of me, licking my face. Perfect! I remember when Alice bought him; he was so small. We put him in a bowl, poor dog. Now, of course, at 13 weeks he is more than trouble. Oh, you wonder what his name is…well, it's stupid. I miss my ex-friend, if that term even exists, but to name your dog after _that_ person…Oh well, this beauty has two names actually. Jake or, when he is not behaving, Beast. I prefer Jake. I swear, he has an alarm clock in his head, every morning he wakes me at six sharp.

Today it's important, today I start my new job. Oh, shit! Why did I have to apply? I'll never do dares again, especially not drunk. What if he asks me why I decided to work there? I can see the conversation, "Good morning, Miss Swan!" "Good morning, handsome!" Oh shit, I already screwed it; I should correct myself. "I mean, Mr. Cullen." "And what brought you here? We work only with professionals!" "Oh, you see, my friends dared me to apply when I was drunk and I did because I have the biggest crush on you!" "Very well, then." Nuh huh! What am I going to do???

_You are just my fantasy boy  
I made you up, you are my toy  
And I found you as a dream inside my head  
Your eyes are like a mystic dream  
The deepest blue I've ever seen  
You're a mixture of a new man and machine_

_Green, not blue_, I said to myself. Oh and where is that phone??

"Thanks, boy." I told Jake as he brought me my phone. Alice. Who else, so early?

"Hi!"

"Finally! I thought you where still sleeping."

"Not a chance with this beast, here." I answered scratching Jake between his ears.

"So are you going to open the front door for me to come and dress you?" I could tell she was vibrating.

I went to open the door.

"Oh Bella, it's going to be amazing! I have the perfect things for you!" she said showing me a bag. Not again!

"Alice, why don't you let me wear my own clothes?"

"Yours? T-shirt, jeans and Chucks, that's what you want to wear???"

"Huh…I _have_ a skirt."

Alice snorted and shooed me to my bedroom to start her makeover.

"Hey, boy." She crouched down to play with Jake. "Get dressed; I want to see how it looks."

I started unfolding the clothes and dropped the top. "NO! This screams no bra."

"It's because you don't need one. Now, be a good sport and get dressed."

I sighed; I had learned a long time ago, not to disobey her. After I was done, I must admit that I looked good. Then I saw the heels. I must have moaned, because Alice threw me a dirty look.

"I see you want me dead, we can do that any other way, a less painful way. Please, not those." I pleaded.

"Yes, those. And if you fall, your boss must catch you." She winked at me.

"Alice!!!"

"Bella it will be ok, I told you. I have a feeling you will do something stupid, you panic and something bad will happen. The result of that is either horrible or very, very good."

"WHAT?? Why haven't you told me before? He will ask why _I_ applied to this job and I will tell him the truth, because I cannot lie…SHIT! I dis-"

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed, and Jake took a last look at me and then ducked out of the room. _Coward!_ "You will be fine," she said finally.

Before I realized, I was in front of the building that will be my home, soon. Because honestly who accepts to be a personal assistant if they have a normal life? The letters were glaring at me, mocking me, EMC. The best fashion magazine, run by a man, that's it. The girl at the reception looked at me weird, in the elevator I tried to work on my breathing, I was hyperventilating and then, I got to the 13th floor, must be a sign, bad luck or something.

"Hello! I'm here for the personal assistant job," I told the girl that was there. She looked kind.

"Oh thank God, you made it! I'm Angela." She introduced herself.

"Bella Swan." I extended my hand.

"Good, I have to teach you as much as possible today. It's my last day," she said and rested her hand on her slightly bulging belly.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Mr. Cullen will be here around ten, so we have time. He has a meeting."

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"First, put your things here and then we'll see what we'll do," she gestured to an empty desk next to hers.

"You answer the phone with 'This is Edward Cullen's office.' Then say 'He is not available, can you leave a message?' Only if Esme Cullen is on the phone you go and tell him to answer. Understand this?" she asked gravely.

"Sure. I'll let him know that he is wanted on the phone only if Esme Cullen calls."

"Great. Soon, the other girl will be here, I trained her, too. These desks are not allowed to be both empty, one of you must _always_ be here! You are to get coffee and she stays here or vice versa. You will do everything he tells you without argument. If you don't understand something ask someone else. Emmett is always very helpful, I'll introduce you later." And she kept bombarding me with things I should do and not do or things I should know about Mr. Cullen. He liked his coffee the same way as I liked it, two sugars and one milk. "And even if he said to buy something else you buy this, his favorite, it's a test." Angela said.

"Don't EVER be so late!!!" she started screaming at a girl who seemed to be absorbed by her freshly broken nail. "She's Jessica," Angela muttered to me.

"Oh, hi!" Jessica said when she finally saw us.

"She's Bella, you'll work together. Oh, there he is." Angela said, grinning at a big man that was coming our way. Who was this guy??

"Ang bear!" The man said and hugged her so tight I thought she would suffocate.

"Hey yourself, this is the new girl, Bella. Help her around, please. You know how he can be."

"'Course!" he said and came to me to hug me.

"Can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

The phone started ringing and we all looked at it. Angela motioned for me to pick it up.

"This is Edward Cullen's office." My voice trembled.

"Hello, I'm Samantha from Armani. I need to know when we are bringing the suits." I looked at Angela and mouthed 'Armani suits'. "Tell her you'll call later when Mr. Cullen will be here," she said.

"I'll call you back when Mr. Cullen will be here."

"Ok. Good bye!" I hung up and exhaled. A booming laugh startled me.

"You're so funny, little one!" Emmett told me.

"Glad I can entertain you."

"I'll go, now. If you have any problems, call me. You have my number and every other number there, on the desk." Angela said. We said good-bye and then she was gone.

I decided to take the desk opposite from Jessica, not the one so close to her. Emmett came and jumped on my desk.

"So what brought you here?"

Oh shit!! Not this question…"Well, it's pretty stupid," I said blushing.

"This sounds good. Tell me. I won't laugh," he said swinging his legs like a kid.

"I was drunk, sort of, playing truth and dare and a friend dared me to apply. So I did, and here I am. And I'm happy. It's something to do. I'm conscious that I won't have a life, but it's ok."

"Wow, funny. I like your story." I poked my tongue out at him.

"That's mature and-" He cut himself jumping off the desk and straightening his clothes. Now, that I was looking, everyone was buzzing around.

"What the…?" I muttered.

"He's here," Emmett whispered.

There he was, Adonis in person, perfection on legs. His bronze hair disheveled, his emerald eyes sparkling and the Armani stayed on him like on a model. He breezed past everyone to his office. A moment later, we heard a loud bang and a curse.

I looked scared at Emmett.

"The meeting didn't go well. You should go in, present yourself and tell him about the suits. Maybe it will calm him. He has been waiting for them for a few months." Emmett told me.

What?? Me go…there? Into the lion's den? Oh well, might as well get over with it.

I knocked on the door and entered shutting the door after me. The noise startled him and he turned to look at me. His gaze met mine, his eyes were questioning and amused.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I am Isabella Swan. I applied for the post of personal assistant and you accepted. Samantha from Armani called and asked when she should send the suits. Can I get you anything? Coffee or a chill pill?" Oh SHIT, I said that aloud.

Mr. Cullen looked even more amused, his lips were twitching, trying not to smile.

"Isabella," he said my full name carefully. "Call Samantha and tell her Emmett will go after my suits. As for the coffee, yes, it will be nice." I realized that was all and I turned and left. Emmett was outside the office watching my face carefully.

"What did he do? Why are you so white?" I hadn't realized all my blood had gone from my face. I explained to Emmett what happened inside, only to have him looking between me and the door that had Mr. Cullen behind it.

"He must really like you. He wouldn't have accepted such behavior. I'll go after the suits. Be good, kid."

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I need to buy him coffee," I said.

Emmett drove me to the first Starbucks, and said he would wait on me to go back and then will go after the suits. It was nice of him.

I decided to buy one for me one as well, and Emmett said he wanted one, too; so I bought three coffees. I gave him the mocha and told him to hurry back.

When I got back on the 13th floor, everyone was screaming at each other and running around. Oh, my…What's going on?

Jessica, she must know. JESSICA WASN'T THERE!! All my blood drained from my face. Mr. Cullen was leaning against my desk and looking at something I couldn't see. He was writing something.

"Here is the coffee, sir," I said trying to regain composure.

"Thank you," he murmured and trusted his hand out for me to put the coffee there. I gave him the coffee and went to sit on my chair. Wrong move! Our heads were only inches apart. My heart started beating wildly. He looked down, his eyes widened and then he straightened and cleared his throat. "Come in my office for a moment," he said calmly. Bad behavior, this stupid indecent blouse. Alice you are so dead if he fires me!

After he left, I realized he had left his coffee on my desk. I took it and glared at Jessica's desk as if she would magically appear there. I entered his office and closed the door. He was already on his chair writing something furiously with a frown on his forehead. I went closer, "You left your coffee on my desk." I was next to him, he didn't see me. It happened faster than I could think, before I realized what happened. Mr. Cullen fluttered his hand impatiently as if 'fuck the coffee', but I was next to him and he touched the cup; I dropped it, on his lap. Why must Alice be right? He froze mid-sentence and glanced at his lap. I did the only thing I could think of. I took a tissue, dropped on my knees and went to clean him before it strained the beautiful fabric. His hand enclosed around my wrist and he shook his head. I realized what I had done. Not had I dropped the coffee on his lap, but I touched him THERE! Someone must really hate me. Time stopped, I was on my knees next to him with my wrist in his hand and our eyes locked. There was something in them that wasn't amusement. It scared me. He looked dangerous. His eyes were darkening. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and was on the other side of the office in less than a second, gripping the back of a chair with a hand and with the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell Miss Stanley to come in, when she decides to grace us with her presence." His voice was grave and empty.

I screwed it. He won't fire me today, because Jessica had screwed it worse than me, but soon.

Jessica came back after an hour.

"Go to his office. You knew better than to leave while I wasn't here."

"What? But you are here now!" How stupid could she be?

Needless to say that she came out after fifteen minutes crying, "I am to leave at the end of day."

The day passed uneventful. Jessica left around six. I felt bad for her. She had been working for only a month, but she should have listened.

Now it was seven o'clock and I was wondering for how long was I going to stay. I had to feed Jake.

"Isabella, come in here, please," a polite yet velvety voice said. Ok, deep breaths. I can do it.

"Yes, sir," I said when I got in his office.

"I need to know what will be in the magazine next month. Call Kate, she may know."

I took the phone numbers Angela had left, but I couldn't find any Kate. I found Emmett's. I called him.

"Emmett McCarthy speaking."

"Hey, it me, Bella."

"Oh hey!"

"Listen, do you know any Kate?"

"Sure, write down the number." I wrote as he rattled it.

"Thanks a lot. Talk to you. Bye!"

"Bye, Bella."

"Kate Birger, here."

"Hello, it's Bella Swan, Mr. Cullen's personal assistant."

"Oh my God!! He wants it?? But why? We just published the last number!"

"Er I don't know, he said-"

"Of course, you have to do what he says. I'll try to put some things up and send them over, ok?"

"Ok." She hung up muttering.

Fifteen minutes later, I got a few pages of what would be in the next magazine. Just when I was about to go to get it to Mr. Cullen, the phone rang.

"This is Edward Cullen's office."

"Hello, dear. It's Esme." Esme, right. I have to tell him. When I turned to go to his office, he was right there, in front of me with a hand extended.

"Hello, Esme," he greeted. He frowned, "I am always formal. Fine for you, I will not," he looked at the pages in front of me and grinned. "Esme, Rosalie looks perfect. You were right!" he grimaced. "Sure, always right, mother's instinct." There was a pause; I could tell he didn't like what she was telling him. Mother's instinct…so Esme was his mother. But who was Rosalie? I heard him whisper, "Yes, tell her I love her, too." Then he hung up.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" he said gesturing to the pictures. There was a blonde woman in lingerie with a little monkey on her shoulder.

"I love for them to pose next to animals. It's more fascinating. Abnormal. It attracts many people," he murmured to himself. "Tomorrow night, I want you dressed formal at seven, here. We'll go to my mother's charity exposition. And there we will meet the other assistant. You will stay my first and personal assistant. That means if I call you at three in the morning, you will do what I need you to do. Am I clear?"

"Of course, sir." Personal assistant! Why didn't I think how personal is personal?

"Wear something dark blue," he said absorbed by the picture.

"I…will."

"You may go."

"Good bye." And with that, I left. I drove home faster than normal. I loved my car, a blue Audi S6. Alice said it was too big for her. Of course, everything it's too big for the little pixie.

I called Alice to help me with the dress, after I fed Jake.

We went shopping. Argh! I found a dress, beautiful; dark blue as he requested. It was very pricey, of course! It was a Versace, but Alice insisted that it looked good. I liked it, too. Alice had big discounts for Versace; she was their designer. Bless her; I wouldn't have paid that much for this dress.

Next day I dressed again as Alice requested and I didn't put up a fight. I decided to make the coffee and then I made my way to the office.

Emmett was there playing Solitaire, of all things, on my computer.

"Emmett!" He jumped frightened and shut the game, looking sheepishly up at me, "I got bored."

"Sure," I put my coffee on the desk and went to Mr. Cullen's office. He was typing something so fast that his fingers blurred on the keyboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." He jumped exactly like Emmett had done. I saw he started hitting Backspace and when I got closer, he simply closed the window. Hmm… interesting. Something I shouldn't see.

"Good morning, Ms Swan." So today, I was Ms Swan; yesterday I had been Isabella.

"Have you bought the dress?"

"Yes, my friend will bring it later."

"Very well. We shall leave around eight," he said taking a sip of the coffee. His eyes widened and looked at me with big, wide green eyes. "This isn't Starbucks!"

"No, it isn't," I whispered, not knowing how he would react if I said that I made it.

"Where did you get _this_?" He asked, still looking dazzled.

"I made it…I'm sorry if I –"

"Don't apologize! It's the best coffee I've had in my life!"

"Oh. I'm happy you like it," I said stupidly.

Eventually he regained composure and sent me to get some clothes for him to see. I went to Emmett and we both chose the clothes. "I'll go after the models, you go ahead."

I looked at the watch; we had been down there for three hours. It was fun to talk with Emmett.

When I got into his office, Mr. Cullen looked like a kid that had taken a cookie from the jar. I put the rack in the corner of the room and turned to go. He came to me and caught my hands. Electricity sparkled through me, I'm sure he felt it, too, because he dropped my hands.

"I must admit, I am ashamed of me, but I couldn't stop myself," he said in a pained voice. What had happened while I was gone?

"Err what happened?"

"I took your coffee and it was the same way I drink it, I couldn't stop myself."

I couldn't stop the laughter that came out. Soon he joined me, but regained composure faster. "So am I forgiven?"

"Of course, Emmett should be back soon, he went after the models."

"I'm here, don't panic. I made it! Hi, Edward! You know how siblings can be, even worse if they are twins!" Emmett said as he made his way in.

"I heard you, you big baboon!" The beautiful blonde girl, Rosalie, from the pictures, said as she danced inside, followed by a blond guy who looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"Calling me names, princess?"

"Emmett, for the love of God, stop it!" The blond guy said.

Mr. Cullen didn't look frazzled by the exchange.

"Jasper, please dress first," Mr. Cullen said.

We spent the rest of the day like that. Around six, Alice came with my dress and I excused myself.

After she worked miracles on me, I didn't look anymore like plain Bella. We walked together to my desk where Mr. Cullen was talking with Jasper. He stopped talking and his mouth hung open when he saw me. Jasper turned to see what the commotion was, his eyes buggered out. However, he wasn't looking at me. Alice was looking at him with the same gooey eyes.

"Isabella, you look beautiful," Mr. Cullen murmured to me.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded and told Alice I'd call her in the morning. I'm sure she didn't hear me.

The elevator ride was full of electricity. We walked to the garage.

"I'll drive. And I will bring you back here to get your car."

"Alright." We were going towards a big car. And when I say big, I mean BIG. Why would he need such a car? It looked like a family car.

He opened the door for me and helped me inside.

"It's so big and wide," I murmured as I took in the inside of the car. Mr. Cullen chuckled and looked at me seriously.

"It's a Volvo XC70. Let's make a deal?"

Huh? Where did that come from? "Sure."

"You call me Edward and I call you Isabella, for tonight."

"Bella." I said.

"Bella, then." My name sounded so good on his lips.

"So, why such a big car? I imagined you would have a little sports car or something," I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh I have one of those, too. This is practical when I'm not working," he said evasively.

"What other car?" I asked curiously.

"The sport one is a '69 Chevrolet Camaro SS 350 and the other normal one is a Jaguar XF," he said casually.

Camaro and Jaguar XF?? That Jaguar was my obsession. I loved the advertising to it.

"Hush!" I blurred out pretty loud.

Edward looked curiously at me and then grinned.

_"I got a certain little girl, she's on my mind_

_No doubt about it, she looks so fine_

_The best girl that I ever had_

_She's gonna make me feel so bad_

_Yeah, make me feel so bad"_

He sang the first strophe, all the while looking at me.

"Wow. I love the song," I said.

"Best car, best band and now best girl." He started his car and then stopped and he turned to me. "I apologize, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright, really," I assured him. _Best girl_, he said. Should I be scared of that, that it made delicious things happen to my heart?

We got to the charity at eight thirty.

"Edward, darling! You made it!" A caramel haired woman came to hug him. "You must be Isabella, his new assistant," she said.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Esme, his mother of sorts." I knew that he was adopted, but I never thought that she would say it like that. She looked at Edward strangely as if she didn't know him when he corrected her, telling her to call me Bella.

"Go and see the paintings," she told us and turned to the next guests.

Edward hooked an arm around mine and escorted me around the paintings. We talked and shared opinions about them. We had champagne, me a bit too much. I was feeling rather cheerful and I was clinging to his arm pointing at things I liked.

"It's time to meet your future colleague," he told me after some time.

We went to a back room, where there was a very good-looking blond man.

"Carlisle."

"Edward, nice to see you, son." So he is his father.

"She's Bella, my personal assistant. He's my father, Carlisle."

I shook his hand and we talked a bit until the door opened again and a very beautiful strawberry blond woman came in. _She's not my future colleague,_ I kept saying in my head.

"Bella, Edward, this is Tanya Denali. She is your secretary or assistant as you call them." Carlisle said kindly.

"She will be the secretary, I have Bella for everything else," he said proudly looking at me. Tanya didn't look pleased with this.

"Now that we have met we will be going. I have to get Bella home, she drank a lot. Tomorrow, seven o'clock, be there. Bella will explain everything. Good night, father." And with that Edward led me back to his car.

"What do you mean, you will drive me home? What about my car?"

"I will make it my responsibility to come tomorrow, first thing in the morning and drive you to work," Edward told me in a passive voice.

Great, he is mad because I got drunk. I'm not drunk! It's called dizzy.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked when I realized he had parked in front of my house.

"I'm your boss, have you forgotten that I know everything?"

He got out of the car and I thought he would leave, but he led me to the door, opened it for me and pushed me inside. Jake jumped on me, making me sway.

"Easy," Edward murmured. "Are you sure you can take care of yourself? I intended to make sure you got in bed, but this beast won't shut up." He said pointing at Jake who was barring his fangs at Edward and growling. It was the first time when I saw him aggressive toward a stranger or even towards anyone. He always loved everyone.

"I'll be fine. Jake!!! Stop it, please. He won't hurt me, I'm not in danger," I screamed over his barks, trying to calm him.

Edward turned to leave and I swear I heard him mutter, "Jake, what a stupid name for a dog." "Good night, Isabella. Have the best dreams." He said in that alluring voice of his and then he left, before I could say something back.

Jake was still barking. Damn dog! My head was pounding. I just shrugged out of the dress and got in bed.

I awoke what felt like minutes later to my phone ringing. I answered without looking who was calling; probably Alice, again!

"I swear I can kill you right now! I had an awful night and you just woke me from the best dream I had. And yes, before you ask it was about my boss. If you don't have anything important to say then just hang up, before I come over there and kill you!" I growled in the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'd like a coffee á la Bella and that I am about to leave to come over there. If it is a bad time, I can wait." Edward's velvety, amused voice rang loudly in my ears. SHIT! What had I said? My face was burning.

"I just woke…I'll make the coffee."

"It's obvious you just awoke," he said even more amused.

I hung up, not knowing what else to say. I put a nice top and the same skirt from the first day and went to make coffee. I remembered to lock Jake in my bedroom so he wouldn't go berserk again. The doorbell rang and I run to open the door. Clumsy Bella got tangled in the carpet and as I opened the door I started falling. A pair of big, strong arms caught me.

"Alright?" Edward asked lowly and looking around scared as if something would come and attack him. "So no beast this morning?" he seemed to sigh in relief.

"I'm ok. He's locked in my bedroom. Let's get the coffee."

We went to the kitchen and waited for the coffee maker to finish. A sudden bang startled both of us. Jake came in the kitchen and he slid in front of me as he tried to stop from running, but his paws slipped on the whetstone. He took a protective stance in front of me and started growling at Edward. Not again! His eyes looked angry, if a dog could be expressive.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed at him.

Edward crouched and looked in his eyes trying to tell him that he won't hurt me. Well, that is what I thought. Soon I heard a sort of rambling coming from Edward's chest. Then I realized it. Edward was growling back! No, this can't be happening…the calm, cool, collected editor of EMC was growling like an animal, back at my dog. I side stepped Jake who looked at me as if I was crazy and put a hand on Edward's chest. "He won't hurt you, please. I don't know why he is acting like this," Edward calmed down and looked shameful at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I acted like him," he gestured to Jake that was still growling and barking. Edward took the coffees "I'll wait in the car."

With that, he was gone. "What's wrong with you, Jake???" I put some food in his bowl and then left.

The ride was uneventful, luckily. I can't say the same about the elevator ride. We kept glancing at each other, but not talking. When we got to our floor, he let me get out first. Emmett was on my desk again and Tanya was at hers looking intensely at her desktop, trying to ignore Emmett. Edward left my coffee on my desk, greeted Emmett and turned to me.

"I have suits at the washhouse. Nine, I think. Then you have to call Newton from Levi's and ask when I have the photo shoot. Oh, and I'm really sorry about this morning. I couldn't help it," he said the last thing laughing quietly.

"Ok, I will go after the suits and call Newton from Levi's. And you should know that nothing scares him, besides thunderstorms and Alice."

Emmett look bewildered between Edward and me as we laughed, sharing an inside joke he wasn't in on.

Edward turned on his heels and went into his office, still laughing quietly and still not acknowledging Tanya who was seething.

"What was that?" Emmett finally asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out!"

"Bella, you must have heard of his reputation, right?"

"If you want to know, I'm not sleeping with my boss. It was just a little incident with Jake," I said smiling at the memory.

"Who's Jake?" he asked eagerly.

"Are you some old lady? Waiting for the fresh gossip. Jake is my dog. And that's all I'm saying, I'm busy. I have to tell Tanya what to do or better not do and to make those calls. So shoo!"

"Already gave her the speech, I'm sure she heard, although she didn't nod or anything."

"I heard you," she sneered.

"I have to go get his suits. You do not get out of here, not even if the office is on fire. You get it?"

"I'm not mentally incapacitated. I got it," Tanya said.

Emmett boomed a laugh and wished me luck at the washhouse. "Don't fall in a machine."

If he only knew I was literally capable of that…

"Tina," Edward called out.

"He means you," I told Tanya as I gathered my purse.

"Bella!" he called after me, now.

I turned to see what it was, but didn't anticipate that he will be behind me, so I bumped into his chest. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Here, did you think I'd let you pay for my clothes?" He gave me the money and I left.

It was nice to be back in my car. I took his suits, without falling in the machine as Emmett so nicely put it. When I got back, Edward was screaming at someone I couldn't see. I went to his office to put the suits there when I saw he was screaming at Esme.

"Where were you??? You had to be careful and don't tell me to take care of her for myself because we both know I can't."

"I went inside to get a drink. She was safe, I swear."

"Apparently not, what hospital?" he asked her as he struggled to put the jacket on.

"At Carlisle's. The only place I thought of." Esme was crying. Who was hurt?

"At least you got her to someone I trust!" Edward seethed. He said it as if he didn't trust Esme.

"Hello, Bella!" she said to me, but I could hear the pain in her voice.

Edward whirled around.

"Newton called, so you don't have to call," he told me trying to put an arm through his jacket hole and missing completely. I went to help him. Esme sat there frozen, watching us. Edward went to leave and then turned. "Come with me, I can't do this alone." I thought he talked to Esme so I tried to busy myself with the suits and Esme, thinking the same thing went next to him.

"Not _you_, you did enough damage for today! Bella, please."

"Oh alright." And we left, leaving a stunned Esme behind us.

Only when we got in the car did Edward let his emotions get the best of him. I didn't know what was happening, he was crouched over the steering wheel, hugging it, his shoulders shaking. When I heard a sniff, I realized Edward was crying. I felt helpless. I extended my arm to rub his back; he stiffened and then relaxed.

He came back in a sitting position, seeking blindly in the glove compartment for tissues.

"I would like it if you drove, I can't." He murmured and blew his nose. I nodded and we switched places. He told me where to go.

When we got to the hospital, he had gotten a grip on himself. The nurse asked where we were going. That's what I was wondering, too. Who was here? It was a she as Edward said, but who?

"Carlisle, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I answered the nurse. She told us to wait.

Edward was calm, but gripping the tissue as if he wanted to destroy it.

Carlisle came and Edward jumped up and gripped the front of Carlisle's coat.

"Where is she? Tell me she is ok!" Edward said while shaking Carlisle.

"She's ok, asking for you as always," he answered calmly. Then his eyes widened when he saw me. "Bella."

"Hello! I drove him here; he couldn't, not in this state."

"Is Bella coming inside?" Carlisle asked in a grave voice.

"Yes, of course," Edward answered shocked.

We started walking and stopped in front of room 315.

"I can't come in; I have other patients to attend. Bella, be strong for him, please. He will explain to you everything, when he will be able to do so," Carlisle told me.

Edward opened the door and stepped inside; I followed and stopped abruptly when I saw who was on the bed. How could I be stupid enough to think he will like me, when _she_ was here?

* * *

**Review! **

**Even though it's done, please, keep reviewing. I love to see what you think of my stories. I'll update the other chapters when I can.**


	2. A Hurt Angel and Bad Jake

**A/N: I do not own Twilight!**

**Only chikimonki was right! **

**There are so many of you that like it, I promise to try and update it as soon as I can! My first priority is Innocence is still there. And if you have ideas for this one, I'm open to them.**

**Will you like to hear the story from Edward's point of view? **

* * *

I should have known people like him keep their private life a secret. But this is a four or five years old secret. Who was the mother? The little girl looked like an angel. A bruised angel. Her little arm was in a sling and she had a little stitch on her forehead.

Edward had fallen beside her bed murmuring to her and caressing her little hand. She looked at me scared and then at Edward.

"Lion?" her little timid voice broke me from my train of thoughts. Lion?

"Yes, angel" Edward answered now caressing her face. So he was lion…why not, daddy? Huh, kids are strange.

"Who is she?"

"Bella, come here" he motioned to me to sit on the bed. "She's my assistant"

"Hi" I said, not knowing what to tell her. She looked even more panicked.

"She won't hurt you. She's good and kind" he told her.

"Hi, Miss Bella" she told me. "I'm Lizzy"

Edward looked startled at Lizzy. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide and he was shaking his head as if he wanted to get ride of a fly.

"Bella, I will tell everything. Soon. Liz, does anything hurt?" he turned to his daughter. It sounded strange, even thinking it.

"No, you know I had worse" she said serenely.

I swear, I heard him growl again and he muttered a series of profanities under his breath.

"Don't think of them, sweetie. It's over. You made the perfect choice. I'm glad I was there."

What was going on? Who would have hurt this little angel?

Edward got up, kissed her forehead.

"I have to go, now. I will be home, tonight. You will stay with me, I promise"

"I want Esme" she huffed.

"Never, again. She hurt you" he said in a serious tone.

"My fault, lion. I wanted to climb the twee. Like we did then" she said crying.

"You tried to climb a tree??? Liz, why?" Edward's pained voice hurt me.

"I missed you" her honest voice, brought tears in his eyes.

My phone started ringing. "Sorry" I muttered.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" Tanya's voice moaned.

"With Mr. Cullen. Do you need anything?"

"To pee, to get a fax from Chanel and the mutant is here." Tanya's annoying voice said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell _Emmett_ I'll go find him when I'm back" and I hung up.

Edward looked at me expectedly. "Tanya…she doesn't like to be alone there"

"We should go. Did she get the Chanel fax?"

"She said she had to go get it, but obviously couldn't", Edward smiled and nodded, glad someone was listening to his orders, I think.

"Liz, Carlisle will drive you to my house. I'll be there around six, hopefully."

"Esme!" Lizzy cried.

"Let Esme stay with her, you can't leave her alone. She's little" I reasoned.

"Fine" Edward amended. He called Esme and told her to come and take care of Lizzy till he got home.

"Bye, sweetie" he said as he kissed he on the forehead.

"Bye, Lizzy" I said.

"Bye" she murmured.

When we got in the car I asked something I'd been dying to know.

"So photo shoot for Levi. As in, you posing?"

"Yeah, me. And that one is Friday. Remind me, please" he said.

"Ok" we talked about this, but never about Lizzy. He will tell me when he will be ready.

"Finally!!" Tanya screeched. I looked after her as she run down the hall to the bathroom.

Edward chuckled as he walked into his office.

I called Emmett to see what he wanted. Ten minutes later he was there.

"You're here! You missed the show!" he said laughing.

"What show?"

"Tanya…screaming her head off. I need to pee! I need to pee!" he said jumping up and down.

I laughed at him. "Well, I was busy"

The first week passed uneventful. Friday was here. I had to go with him at the photo shoot. I hope I won't drool.

The moment we got there, a blond guy came to Edward and tugged on his sleeve impatiently. "Come on, you are late"

The guy looked funny, red skinny pants, green shirt and a few pair of jeans on his left arm.

I waited patiently for them. Nothing could have prepared me for casual looking Edward. A grey shirt and jeans. He looked sinful. They hugged his ass perfectly.

"Boy, what ass you have!" the guy exclaimed. Edward looked scared.

"Newton, please. Bring the photographer and let's get done with this" Edward said looking at the ceiling, possibly praying for the guy to disappear. Newton left.

"He's gay, as you can see. He ALWAYS finds something to say. It's sickening"

I saw as another guy came in with Newton.

"He's Eric, your photographer" Newton said.

Edward posed exactly as Eric told him and I felt a little drool gathering at the corner of my mouth. He had changed a few pairs of jeans. The last ones, grey, super skinny were the death of me. I think I moaned because Newton and Edward looked at me and I dismissed them with a hand.

Newton came next to me. "I'm Mike"

"Bella" I said, not taking my eyes off the God in front of me.

"He's quite the piece. Who'll put their claws on him will be lucky" Mike told me.

I looked at him, questioning him.

"Look there, perfect ass, perfect abs, of God, you should see his six pack. And his strong arms and.." he kept babbling, but I didn't listen. I felt sick, hearing this guy talk about Edward like that, but I couldn't agree more. I was even jealous of him for seeing his six pack.

Edward came to me, changed back in his suit, and looked at me intently, trying to avoid Mike's stare.

"Shall we?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from my throat. I took his hand and walked to the door and then turned to Mike.

"You are right" I winked and tugged on Edward's hand to make him move again.

He walked stunned besides me, not dropping my hand.

"What was that?" he asked as we got in the garage.

"Me agreeing with Mike on a subject" I said blushing.

"No, what did he say now?" he moaned.

"That you have a perfect ass, perfect abs, the best six pack he has ever seen and your arms are strong" I told him in an even, calm voice.

The car ride was quiet with the exception of Edward's cursing Mike under his breath.

"How is Lizzy?" I asked. We haven't talked about her.

"Very good. She's with Esme again. I realized I can't take care of her with the magazine and everything."

I realized we weren't going back to the office. And I looked questioning at him

"A detour, I need something from home."

His house was like my dream house.

"Come in with me. I need your opinion" he said.

I followed him and we got in a big bedroom. "I have to go on a meeting Monday morning. Which suit and which shirt?" I helped him choose.

When we were done, he took me in the living room and led me to the couch.

"I want to tell you about Lizzy"

"It's alright, it's not necessary" I insisted as I saw the pain and anger in his eyes.

"No, I want and need to, if it is going to be like –" he stopped and took a big breath. "Last year, mom had helped an orphanage with money. I went there, at the party they threw for mom's help. When _they_ showed us the children, a little girl came running to me and hugged my leg. I didn't like children. You may have heard of my reputations with women, a child was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't take her off my leg. _James_ helped, as he put it. Simply took the girl in his arms and dropped her away. She fell, but didn't cry, poor angel was used to that. We continued the tour and, he and his wife, _Victoria_ told us about the children and what a little devil that girl was. I overheard _Victoria_ saying that the girl will pay for what she did. Bella, they starved the kids that weren't behaving, beating them or who know what else. So I did the only thing that came in my mind. I couldn't take the girl off my mind, I went to Ms. Cope, a good old lady there and she helped me sign the papers to adopt the girl. I scared the hell out of everyone when I came back outside with the girl in my arms and the papers in my hand. They are in jail for the rest of their lives. I helped with that. So Lizzy has a normal life now." he finished. I felt so angry at those people, hurting children.

"How old is she?" I asked, finally.

"Four"

"Why would anyone hurt a helpless child?" I asked angrily.

Edward shrugged. "Bella, it's been a week since I know you", oh great here it comes, he is mad for the first day, "If anyone else would have done what you did that first day, they would have literally flied out of my window" Oh shit…

"But I couldn't do this to you, I feel the need to protect you. And Lizzy made up my mind, you know what she called you?" he asked in a small voice.

"No" I didn't want to think, the little girl getting attached to me.

"Lioness"

"Huh?" then I remembered she called him 'lion' in the hospital.

"She kept calling me 'lion' and I asked why. She said that lions are strong and very protective of their families and who they love. I can't agree more. Lately, she kept asking me 'When will you get a lioness'?" he finished looking in my eyes.

I stopped breathing. Me, with him? He can't want that.

"She said you where my lioness. I didn't say no. I can't"

"What are you telling me, Edward?"

"We are late, we should go back to work. Tanya will be mad again" he said as he got up.

"Hell if I care about her! Edward, what is this? You can't deny there isn't something here" I said gesturing between us.

He crossed the room and tugged on my hand, "Come on, we will talk"

At the door, I stopped him again, "We'll talk _now_"

Edward looked at me and backed me in the wall. He looked scary, "We won't talk now" he said quietly. Then, out of nowhere he closed the distance between us and kissed me. It was aggressive, teeth, tongue and soft hands on my cheeks. He kept licking and biting at my mouth until I started gasping for air. My hands were in his hair, tugging it.

"Oh why do you have to be so delicious?" he murmured against my lips.

I moaned and kissed him again, slower, I savored the moment. "Bella" he whispered.

"Work" I managed to say.

"Now, you want to go back to work" he teased me. He took my hand and we got in the car and drove to work.

I couldn't act normal. I was blushing every time I answered the phone or saying his name.

Edward came out of his office later, "Tina, go find Rose. Tell her I want the red dress on her, now. Chanel!" As she left, he turned to me and grinned leaning across my desk.

"You know, her name is Tanya" I said slowly.

"'Course. But it's nice to see her angry" he said laughing, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Err…shopping I guess. I need food, someone eats all the food", thinking of my ever famished dog.

"Can I escort you?" he asked formally, "Oh wait! You are not bringing him with you, right?" now he looked scared.

I started laughing. "Who thought, Edward Cullen scared of a dog?"

"Shut up! He will bite me one day!"

"No, he won't! I don't know why he doesn't like you. You are the first person he growls and barks at" I admitted.

"He is the first dog I ever growled at" Edward teased.

"We'll go shopping, if you want. But Jake is coming, too. I leave him alone too much"

"Oh the horrors that can happen in the enclosed space of a car" he said agitated.

"Sure, he'll try to bite you and then will claw your head off" I teased him. Of course, Edward took it to the heart and turned white as a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong, man?" Emmett boomed from behind him. He startled both of us. Edward looked even more scared.

"Nothing" Edward amended, looking at me with the corner of his eye.

"Oh honestly! He hasn't bitten anyone! He didn't even kill anything. The stupid beast plays with cats! And you are scared of him!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he hates _me_. Are you sure he won't try to claw my head off?" Edward asked worriedly.

"If he won't, I will. I'll feed him bits of you!" I said angrily.

Emmett laughed "Well this is nice. I don't know what you are talking about, but I like the sounds of it. Can I help you dispose of the boss?" he said grinning.

Edward didn't look pleased. "When you will have a black little beast growling at you, then you are allowed to talk"

"And only if you growl back, you have an A in my book" I winked at Edward who blushed. Well, this is so cool! I made Edward Cullen blush.

"You're talking about your dog, right? You growled back at a dog, sir?" Emmett asked in a professional voice, as if questioning his mental state.

Edward huffed and turned on his heels and slammed the door of his office behind him.

Saturday was interesting to say the least. Jake was buckled in the back seat, for Christ's sake. Why would someone buckle a dog??

We let him in the car, with the window a bit rolled down, when we got to the store. I heard Edward mutter "Better suffocate"

We shopped and of course he insisted on paying. When we got back in the car, I buckled Jake again. As I slid in my seat I asked, "Really!? He won't do anything!"

"Let's not try his self strength on me. I like all my limbs as they are" Edward said.

We came back to my house, we let Jake out and Edward helped me make dinner. We ate and then we watched a movie. Pretty normal so far. Sometime during the movie we started kissing and I ended on top of him on the couch. I couldn't stop him, all my dreams were about being with him. When I felt his hand under my shirt I moaned and it broke the spell. Edward jumped off me and muttered an apology. Shortly after that he left and dashed to his car to avoid Jake.

The rest of the weekend was ok. Alice visited and kept asking about Jaspar. I told her what I knew about him and she seemed fascinated.

The next month passed in a blur. Sometimes, when we were alone Edward will kiss me, but will remain professional. It was driving me crazy, I felt like a teenager on heat.

So here I was, looking for what dresses, shoes, accessories, suits and everything else we should take with us in New York at a fashion show. I was so deep in what I was doing that I didn't hear Edward coming behind my chair.

"I like the pale yellow one, it will look amazing on Deborah" he whispered in my ear.

I jumped and hold onto my mouse for dear life. "Don't EVER do that again!" I said in a stern tone.

He chuckled and kissed my neck, I turned instinctively to Tanya's desk, she wasn't there. "I have to go to a meeting, are you going to come in my office and wish me good luck?" he murmured in my neck.

"My boss won't allow me to leave the desk while the other assistant isn't here" I teased him and he growled playfully.

"When she's back, then. I what to talk something to you, anyway"

I continued searching for articles of clothing for another hour. Tanya came back looking agitated.

"Bella they don't have number 433!! What am I going to do?" she had to go order some suits and shirts for Edward. She never called me Bella. This is bad.

"433? What was it?" trying to remember what it was.

"It was a shirt he said he wanted it for New York!!!" oh…the blue-grey one, the one I chose, actually.

"I'm going to him and I'll tell him"

"Finally" Edward run to me and locked the door. He pressed me to it and started kissing me. He tried to be gentle, but the kiss turned rough. He bit my bottom lip and sucked my tongue in his mouth. I tried to keep up, but let him lead in the end. When we separated for air, we were both gasping.

"Tanya couldn't find 433. You should find another shirt" I advised.

"Then I'll choose another one" he said still looking at my lips.

"No, you will be late" I shoved him out of the office.

After he left, I told Tanya that I'll be back later. I went to Emmett.

"What do I own the pleasure?" he asked grinning.

"I missed you, Romeo" I answered and plopped on a couch.

"Oh when the boss leaves you come to me?"

"It's getting boring up there with her" I admitted.

He was preparing some dresses for a photo shoot.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Chanel. Great pieces."

We were laughing and teasing each other when Rosalie stormed inside. She looked at me and then turned to Emmett.

"Is it true?? I'm going to pose next to a _dog _tomorrow?" she spewed venom.

"No idea. Who told you that?" he asked.

"Heidi, the bitch. She heard Cullen himself saying this and laughing to himself as an inside joke" she was screaming now. Dog? Inside joke? He won't, will he? Not my Jake!

Jasper came in and moved my feet off the couch and sat down. He looked strangely white, scared and sick.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Emmett asked.

"Levi's. Photo shoot. Who puts gay people into fashion??" Jaspar started tugging at his hair. Emmett boomed a laugh and even Rosalie giggled.

"Oh you won't laugh, Em, if some guy will touch you _everywhere_ to get the best pose. The worst was when he arranged my balls 'the pose won't look good if they sit like this'" Jaspar mocked.

Rosalie started laughing so hard there where tears running down her face. I looked at Jaspar, not know what to do laugh or cry. And Emmett was stunned into silence.

No one said anything. My phone broke the silence.

"Hi" it was Charlie.

"Charlie, how are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Well, surely you talked with mom, you know how I am"

"Yes. I have news…."

"Really? What is it?", hoping he have finally got the nerve to ask Sue to marry him.

"Someone will pay you a visit, actually he will move there. Got a job, if you can believe" he was talking in riddle. Who got what job?

"What?"

"Jacob" the only name I hated.

"Can you repeat? I'm sure I misheard you"

"You heard me, Bells"

"What job?"

"Photographer. He will work for your boss" No, this can't be happening.

"You know I hate him! You should have kept him away" I said loudly.

"I couldn't stop him. You know the kid."

"Fine…I have to go"

"Visit soon"

"Sure, sure" I muttered and hung up.

"Problems?" Emmett asked. I forgot they where there. I shook my head mechanically.

Rose looked perfect in the red dress. I couldn't even appreciate that. Why does he have to come here and ruin my happiness?

Tanya called me screaming that Edward had come back and wanted to see me. I went back. I was so mad, that when I remembered what Rose had said about the dog, I couldn't get fast enough back to scream at Edward.

I breezed past Tanya and slammed the door of him office behind me.

"How could you???"

"Oh you found out about the dog"

"YES! No longer scared?"

"Shh stop screaming" he tried to calm me.

"I won't shut up!! I'm mad. The one I named the dog after is coming here, a photographer for your models, fuck him! And you want to use my dog for you photo shoot! You hate my dog!" and like that I started crying.

Edward hugged me so tight I thought he will suffocate me, he run his hand through my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

After some time when I calmed down I looked up in his eyes that were sorrowful.

"I'll bring Jake tomorrow. I shouldn't have screamed at you" I said softly.

"You have every right to be mad at me" he insisted and kissed me on the forehead.

"Oh can I ask something random?"

"Sure, anything" Edward said distracted.

"What does EMC means?" it always bugged me.

"My name" he said amused.

"Yeah, yeah, but M?"

"Oh…I'm adopted, aren't I? Masen" he finished and turned to his desk. "Tell Tanya to bring me the shirts, I have to choose one for the gala"

I was dismissed, just like that. It must hurt him to think of his real parents.

"Show him the shirts" I said half-hearty to Tanya and turned to my desk.

Tomorrow it's a possibility to meet Jacob, no…I don't want to think of that.

Gucci called to ask what dresses did we choose, I didn't even know we have to get from them as well. Why wasn't Edward telling me this?? I told them I'll call back later after I chose. I started looking for three beautiful dresses and I found something nice.

We had an article called 'Resort 2010', so we had to choose three dresses from every big fashion designer and parade them, to show people that the magazine will have very beautiful clothes in the next year.

Around six, I simply left without saying goodbye.

Home, Jake jumped on me and started licking my face. "Big day tomorrow, buddy" Truer word were never spoken. Somehow I managed to fall asleep and when I woke, I was late.

I took Jake and when I got to work, I went directly to Emmett, "Keep him. Take care of him, please" and then rushed to the lift. Emmett was behind me.

"Hey, he's ok with Tom. What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm late, I didn't buy coffee….I DIDN'T BUY COFFEE!!! Shit! It's possible to see a looser today, everything else is perfect" I concluded.

"Let me entertain you" Emmett winked.

"Don't start with silly jokes, please. I'm not in the mood" He seemed to listen because he became motionless, then started fumbling with something inside his jacket and dropped it. A pen. Idiot. He didn't even bend to get it, so I decided to help him.

"That's mine!" he screamed suddenly and attracted the attention of everyone there. I blushed and threw the pen at him. Why wasn't this lift moving faster?? I really wasn't in the mood for Emmett's stupid jokes. Five more floors, great. Just then the moron started saying 'DING' at every floor and when we were between twelve and thirteen he turned to an old lady _"You're one of THEM" _and backed away slowly. Needless to say the poor lady looked at him petrified. When the doors opened I rushed out, people shouldn't know I am with him.

"Hey, where are you running, Bells?" he boomed behind me.

"Saving the little dignity I have left" I said as I sat at my desk and banged my head on the desk.

"Oh come on, it was funny. The things the Internet provides. And the day isn't over" he grinned like the fool he was.

"Good morning! Emmett, follow me" Edward came in, not even looking at me. What is this thing between us? I want to clarify it, I'm sick of his moods.

When Emmett came out, he grinned at me and left. When he was waiting for the lift he turned to me "If he's treating you badly I can feed his balls to Jakey" and then rushed inside before I could throw something at him.

Tanya looked at me enraged. I continued to select dresses for New York.

At one, Edward came out of his office and on his way to the elevator he said "Come on, the photo shoot should start" The nerve of him!

The lift ride was silent. I felt like I was in an Ally McBeal episode, when she was imagining strangling someone.

I sat next to Emmett. Edward sat on my other side.

"We can start" he said.

"Oh you should see the new photographer! He's so big!" Emmett exclaimed just as said photographer came out. Instinctively I turned my head to hide, where? In Edward's chest.

"Ok?" he murmured.

"Never better" I said sarcastically. Then turned to look at Jacob. He was busy, luckily.

"Don't attract his attention here, please" I whispered to both of them. They nodded. Wow, that was easy.

Models started coming and posing. I have to admit, Jacob was good at what he was doing.

Rachel stayed as far as possible from her animal, a koala. Why will she be scared of the little fur ball, it's beyond me. In the end the pose ended well.

The last one, was Rosalie. The red Chanel dress and my dog. My dog had a blasted red bow on his head! They tortured him. Without thinking I pinched Edward and he yelped. Rosalie and Jacob turned to see what the commotion was. Two things happened simultaneous.

Jacob saw me and his eyes popped out of his sockets and Jake ran to me. Or so I thought. He jumped on Edward, he had an arm over his head to protect himself and Jake thrust his fangs in his arm. I watched in horror as blood started dripping from his arm. I heard him moan and swear.

I took Jake away and gave Emmett the leash.

"Edward I'm going to call Carlisle, ok?" I said panicked.

He hummed in agreement and pointed to his phone.

I took it and pressed call when I found Carlisle.

"Son"

"Err it's Bella. Can you come? Edward's been bitten" I said my voice breaking twice.

"What? I'm on my way" he said panicked and hung up.

"He's coming, let me help you" I ripped the shirt and knotted it on his forearm. He flexed the muscle and groaned.

"Shh don't move at all" I turned to Jake, who had the decency to look down, softly growling. "You bad bad dog! How could you, Jake??" I felt foolish talking to a dog.

I shouldn't have said 'Jake', it was too late now. Jacob came to me.

"Bells? Hi! Still bad tempered I see. Missed me that much so you named the dog after me?" he grinned at me.

"And you! What are you doing here?? Came to torture me?? I still hate you!" I screamed at him, ignoring the jibe about the name.

"Hate is a very passionate emotion" he told me. I was about to slap him when Edward whimpered my name. I whirled around and crouched in front of him.

"Carlisle will be here, you'll be ok" trying to soothe his pain.

Carlisle came five minutes later. He decided to take Edward to the hospital. They made him a few injections and bandaged his arm. Carlisle instructed me to get him home and make him sleep.

So, here we were, in Edward's house.

"Really, I'm not tired! I need to sign a few papers, to talk to-" I cut him mid-sentence.

"You need sleep. Do it for me, please. I already feel bad for what Jake did" I said blushing.

"It wasn't your fault. You have a mad dog. And here, I'll go to sleep only if you lie down with me" he proposed.

Why not? "Ok, let's go"

When his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, I soon followed, nestling my head on his chest.

* * *

**Review, please! And pray for ideas to come to me! :D **

**I don't want to abandon this beauty. I ha dso many at the beginning and now...so little :(**


	3. Jerkward and monsters on loose

**A/N: I don't own Twilight!**

**Really guys! ****435 Hits and only 3 Reviews! I'm hurt! I can see you like it, le tme know how much you like it, hate it...or what is wrong with it!**

**It's very difficult for me to write this one...and I love it, I don't want to abdandon it.**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Something woke me, but what? Oh that feels nice. Someone was kissing my neck. Edward!

"Oh mhm" I couldn't help but moan.

"You're awake" he murmured in my neck. "Damn" he muttered through gritted teeth. What happened? He never swears.

"Are you ok?" OH it came back…his arm…Jake…Jacob!

"I need some Tylenol"

"Stay there, I'll go find some" just then the doorbell rang.

"Open that, too. I can't even move" Edward gave me an apologetic smile. I fetched the pills and ran to open the door. There stood Esme and Lizzy. The first one's eyes bugged out of her head and the second one jumped on me, hugging me tightly. I scooped her up and hugged her back, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen" I said over Lizzy's shoulder.

"How's my lion?" the little girl asked in a scared voice.

"I'm good, Liz" Edward croaked from behind me. He went to hug Esme, but swore loudly when he extended his arm.

"Lion said a bad word" Lizzy announced us. Edward looked sheepishly at us, his eyes sparkling.

"Edward, what can I do? I came here to stay. And don't tell me to go! And you are staying home, until you get better!" Esme scolded him.

"What? Woman, I have to go to New York in less than a month! There are so many things I have to do" Edward protested.

"You can work from home. And you will spend time will Elizabeth! She misses you!" Esme's tone was final.

"We're alike, our right arms are bangded" Lizzy said happily.

"Bandaged, honey. And yes. I'm doing this for Liz" Edward said to Esme, then he turned to me, "Can go to work and bring my laptop and yours? I need to see the clothes. I have to do something or I'll go mad"

"I have dolls, we can play" Lizzy told him innocently.

"Perfect, dolls" he muttered, then his eyes lit up, "They have dresses don't they?"

"Do you want to play with me, really?" Lizzy's hopeful voice turned to Edward.

"Anytime, baby. Let's go and play" he gestured to her. I put her down and Edward took in his good arm the bag of dolls and turned to his bedroom.

I was staying in the living room looking at Esme.

"He seems quite taken with you" she told me.

I blushed, "I have to go…get the laptops…I'll come back tomorrow" I told her.

"You are coming back _today_!" Edward's voice echoed around the house.

"Sure" and with that I was out of his house.

On my way to work, Kate called me to tell me they have 'The book'. Good, that will take his mind off things. Oh! Jake…I had to get him home. In the lift, I called Alice.

"Al, I need your help"

"What happened?? It's all over the news that your boss has been in the hospital" she said scared.

"Jake happened"

"Oh NO! We knew he was bound to be jealous, but to get your boss in the hospital?? What did he do? Started to punch him?" Huh? OH she was talking about Jacob.

"Alice! Jake!!! Not Jacob! Jake bit Edward. That's why I'm calling. Come and get him, take him to yours. I have to go back to Edward's house"

"Your dog…bit him?? Are you kidding??"

"No...please come here. Ask for Emmett, he will give you Jake" I was at our floor now. I hung up and went in Edward's office to get his things.

"Is he ok??" Tanya asked me.

"Not really. He will work form home. I'll be there with him. If something happens call me!" I said taking my laptop and calling Emmett.

"Em?"

"Me. How's boss?"

"Home. Bed rest. Playing with-" I cut myself before I said something about Lizzy.

"Playing??" Emmett asked surprised. "Had his head been damaged as well? Or is your dog rabid?"

"Jake is not rabid!!! And _boss_ is fine! Alice, the little one, will come to get Jake. I have to go. Bye Em"

"Bye, Bells"

I ran to my car and drove faster than legal to Edward's house. When I got there, he was alone with Lizzy in the middle of his bed. He was struggling to put dress a Barbie. I could see a frown on his forehead, he was getting annoyed by not managing to dress a doll. I made a sign to Lizzy to stay quiet and went to Edward. Now, that I was closer, I could hear him, "Stupid thing! Who invents such things? Idiots. Damn doll!" he was saying softly under his breath.

"You're doing it wrong" I informed him. He was trying to put a tube top as a mini skirt. Of course, I startled him. Edward jumped and then his frown deepened.

"But it doesn't fit!! How do you dress her with this thing??" he asked Lizzy, who dissolved in a fit a giggles.

"That's a tube top, not a skirt, mister fashion!" I informed him. Edward looked pissed and took the tube top off and threw it across the room.

"You're acting childly, Eddie! I don't do that, even" Lizzy told him annoyed.

Edward didn't even bother to correct her grammar mistakes, just sat there pouting like a big kid. While Lizzy wasn't watching, I leaned and pecked him on the lips. His lips twitched but otherwise he remained motionless.

I took the doll and helped Lizzy dress it. When we were done, Edward huffed said something under his breathe that sounded an awful lot like "Crazy clothes!" and got out of the bed.

"Can you help me make her bed?" Edward murmured to me. We went to the room next to his and started making the bed for Lizzy.

"I want to look on the clothes, after she's sleeping" he told me once we were done. I nodded and turned to get out of the room, "Not so fast"

When I turned to see what he wanted, he started kissing me with all his strength.

"Eddie!!! I'm hungry" Lizzy screamed from the other room and Edward groaned.

"Come on, let's feed her" I said tugging on his hand.

"You're staying tonight, please. I bet, she won't even let me wash her" he sighed.

After we ate and put Lizzy to bed, I tried to hint that I should go home.

"Bella, stay here, please" he was pleading me. I couldn't refuse. We went to his room and Edward gave a large shirt of his and a pair of boxers, "I hope they fit"

When we finally settled to sleep, he came over me started kissing me. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back with all my love for him. Edward broke the kiss, but kept his lips on my skin going down. I moaned and arched into him when he hit a good spot on my throat. He hummed and touched my clothed breast. He groaned in my neck and let his head fall on my shoulder.

"Bella" he moaned.

"Yes?"

"It feels so good…why does it feel so good and different with you?" I think he didn't want an answer to that one, so I didn't answer. I just took his face in my hands and kissed him.

Somehow he got under my shirt and started sucking and biting my skin, he tugged on the boxers and I lifted my hips. A sensible part of my brain was screaming that this is wrong and happening too fast. All thoughts ran away when his wonderful mouth found my bundle of nerves. I dissolved in a puddle on his fluffy bed, I couldn't think, move or talk. I was just moaning and trashing around in pleasure. His tongue was sinful, he got in the right places and when he started sucking my clit I exploded. Edward's head appeared next to mine, he was grinning wildly and his hair was standing out in every direction.

I thought it will be normal to reciprocate. So I started kissing his neck and down his chest. I paid very close attention to his six pack and went down to the tent in his boxers. He made a move to stop me, but I shushed him and he lied back on the bed breathing hard. I took him out of the boxers and ran my fingers on his length. Edward moaned so loud I thought he will wake Lizzy, but everything was quiet so I continued my actions gesturing to him to stay quiet. I leaned down and ran my tongue over him and then took him in my mouth. I tried to fight back the gag reflex and then I started bobbing my head up and down, using my hands to scratch his balls. He tensed under me and twitched violently after coming in a few hot spurs in my mouth. I swallowed everything, he was sweeter than any candy I ever had.

I nestled against his chest and he draped a thin blanket over us.

"My sweet Bella" I thought I heard him murmur, but I was already half asleep so I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not.

* * *

Now we were November and on our way to a meeting in another state. Me, Emmett and Edward. On a train that was going too slow for my liking. The more I stayed with him in the little enclosed space, the more I hated him. Edward, he was a jerk. After that night at his house, I thought foolishly that everything will change. But he was just the same. When he wanted to kiss me, he told me to go to his office. I felt like his pet! So I told him I'm tired of this and he promised to be good. Something told me, I shouldn't have done that, but we were both happy and I really thought he could like me. He found the excuse "Your dog wanted to rip my arm off, you have to take care of me". Now that his arm was all better, I didn't have a reason to listen to him anymore. Even this morning while we were waiting for Emmett, Edward told me that I look beautiful and he had a hopeful look in his eyes. What did he think, that I'm going to kiss him because he said I'm beautiful? I had grown tired of his games.

"I'm bored" Emmett announced.

"And you want a prize or something?" I regretted saying it as soon as it left my mouth. Emmett didn't do anything wrong, I was mad at the idiot next to him. Very gorgeous idiot! Who was smirking at me.

Emmett looked startled at me, "Woke up on the wrong side?"

"Em, please shut up!" I pleaded. Thankfully he was quiet the rest of the ride.

There, in a small hotel, the stuff told us they had only one room left, with two beds! Why?? Didn't they listen to me when I asked for two rooms over the phone?? We went to the small room and saw the beds. I felt sick.

"Em, you aren't going to squish me against the wall in sleep, are you?" I asked him.

"You are sleeping with me!" Edward said possessively.

"No, I'm not!"

"Really, Bells sleep in bed with him. I'll barely fit in this small bed, but with you!" Emmett reasoned.

"I'd better sleep on the floor than with you!" I shot to Edward. Emmett looked confused between us, but let it slide.

We settled for the night. I was sleeping with my feet at Edward's head and vice versa. Emmett started snoring. That's when I heard Edward's voice. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I can kiss your feet" he said winking.

"You are a jerk! And get your feet away from my face! I should have known you'll treat me just like you treated every other girl you've been with" I whispered hotly.

"You mean more than anyone to me, Bella!"

"Really? Then what is this shit between us? And why haven't you touched me properly after that night?"

"I…don't want to disrespect you" he said lamely. Oh...the nerve!

"Whatever, Cullen" and I turned on my side, away from his feet and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was just me and Emmett. Edward had gone to his meeting. We explored the town we had gone to and when we came back later that night, we found Edward passed out on the bed, softly snoring.

"He must have been tired" Emmett mused. I nodded and shuffled a bit to fit between Edward and the wall and fell in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I was alone with Edward! Where was Emmett???

"Morning" Edward greeted me.

"Hey"

"When we go back, we're going to have dinner together and we'll talk. Ok, Bella?" Edward asked me looking at me through the mirror, while tugging at his tie.

"Ok" I answered.

He came to me and kissed the top of my head, then my lips. "I'll be back later" and he left. I was still dazed and trying to wake up when Emmett came in the room talking on the phone.

"Where the hell was your head??? Why, will you wear high heel in the house? And where was Jaspar??" he listened and then swore, "How long?....Three what??...NO! Edward will murder you with his bare hands!!!....No, I won't. You will tell him when we come back!...Really? I'm sure he would have let you wear the last dress!...Stop crying! You did it, now you can't take it back!....Hmm..NOOO…Rosalie, stop it!!...Ok, I won't…I don't know, maybe Heidi…I know you hate her. Shhh…Ok good bye…Me too"

I looked up at him wondering what had happened.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Em…what happened?"

"Rosie…she fucking fell in her house! She was wearing high heels in house. Stupid girl! She broke her left leg. Good bye New York!" oh no…poor Rosalie.

"Oh…Edward will flip"

"We won't tell him till we get back" Emmett said.

When Edward came from his meeting we went to eat and then caught the train back. I dreaded the moment next day when he will find out about Rosalie.

Next morning, I found Rosalie at my desk, watching it as if it was the most interesting thing in world.

"Rosalie" I said.

"Oh Bella!" and she burst in tears. I tried to calm her and talked with her a bit. When Edward came, he looked dubiously at Rosalie and went to go to his office, but he took another look at her and saw her leg.

"What the hell did you do??? You were to wear the red Chanel dress, the black swim suit and the fucking wedding gown!!!" he thundered hitting hid knuckles on my desk making Rose jump frightened.

"I'm sorry…I fell…I...please"

"Please what?? Let you wear the dress anyway?? Call Heidi" he turned to me. Hearing the name, Rose started crying so hard she was moving me as well, as I held her.

"Stop fucking crying, Rosalie! Or I'll give you a reason to cry! You incompetent little girl!" I had called down and Heidi was on her way upstairs now. When she got out of the lift, Edward told her to come closer.

"You'll wear the red Chanel dress and the wedding gown for New York. You will go tomorrow for the photo shoot in _Rosalie's_ place" Edward seethed as he spewed Rosalie's name.

"Oh my God! Really??" Heidi asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah, now go" the he turned to me, "At seven we are going out" and just like that he went in to his office. Rose stayed with me another hour and then hobbled to the lift.

The day was slow and agonizing. Tonight it will be the breaking point.

At seven, Edward came out of his office and extended his arm for me. We went to a select restaurant and had a nice dinner where we talked about New York and ourselves a bit.

"Will you come with me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course" by now, I was sure we wanted the same thing and I was finally happy to understand him.

The moment the door at his house closed behind us, we were tangle din each other kissing and touching everywhere.

"Bella…I've been a jerk, you were right!"

I just kept kissing him, trying to tell him that I forgive him. By the time we were in his bedroom we had left a trail of clothes behind us.

"Oh Bella, you are so beautiful!" he murmured cupping my breasts and running his thumbs over my nipples. I moaned and licked at his neck. After he showered all my body in kisses and laid me gently on the bed.

"Edward" I moaned trying to bring him closer. All my dreams were coming true. He took a condom and settled between my legs.

He looked in my eyes and slowly eased himself into me. "Wet…tight…amazing" he kept muttering.

"Harder, Edward" I whispered in his ear and hooked my legs around him, feeling him slide deeper inside me. Edward started moving faster and harder and I met him thrust by thrust. He was hitting a delicious spot inside me, that made me feel my release come closer. When he brought his hand between us to rub me, I exploded and took him with me. I heard him mumble "I love you". My heart stopped beating. He didn't mean it, did he? But I was too tired to think and soon I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up alone, but I could smell eggs. He was cooking! I made my way to the kitchen after I put his shirt on me.

"Smells delicious" I said. Edward jumped and turned with a spatula in hand, pointing it at me.

"Wanna shoot me with the spatula?" I teased him.

"You scared me! Come here" When I got reasonably close, he brought a hand in my hair and attacked my mouth, humming against me. I felt the spatula hit my ass and I whimpered.

"Oh you like to be spanked?" he asked grinning evilly.

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I? But now we need to eat and go to work, we're late" he said kissing me again.

While eating I asked "So, now we go back to being boss and assistant?", I was teasing, knowing he will say no and that we'll let the whole world know about us. Or so I thought.

"Of course not, Ms. Swan" his tone was too serious.

We kissed in the car one last time, then we went to act as boss and assistant again. I made a plan to make him understand that I'm not playing this game.

When I got him the coffee, I let my finger trail his arm. He looked strangely at my finger and ordered me to get a file from his closet. When he left for a meeting, I straightened his tie and arranged the collar, letting my fingers linger on his neck. This happened in front of Tanya. Edward looked at me strange, "Thank you, Ms. Swan"

Hmm he was playing hard.

Two hours later he was back, "Tanya, I need a coffee"

What was that?? I get him coffee!

I didn't have time to think, the phone rang. It was Esme, I told Edward Esme's on the phone, "Sure, put her on". His tone was off, cold.

Tanya came with the coffee and when she came out of his office she sneered at me, "Take your mind off him! He just told someone 'I love you, Liz' so, no boss love"

Liz, why will he call him?

"Miss Swan go and get 'The Book'" Edward's voice drifted from his office.

"I will" I said.

"Now!"

"Tanya's not here! Are you trying to fire me? Just do it if you want!" I was beyond angry.

"Miss Swan this is not a respectable tone to use to your boss!" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"What? You preferred the moans?"

"It was a mistake. From now on you are Miss Swan and I am Mr. Cullen" he said flatly. Tanya came back just then and I fled from my seat. I got 'The Book' and thumped it on his desk, then turned on my heels and left. I had made it in the parking lot when I let the tears flow. Emmett was there.

"Bella? What happened, honey?"

"I hate Edw- Mr. Cullen! I was just like any other whore. I feel used and dirty" I said in his chest as I cried.

"Can I drive you home?" Em asked concerned.

"Actually, yes. My car is home"

He helped me inside. Jake came to us wriggling his tail and barking happily.

"You knew all along, why don't you have a voice??" I told Jake, patting his head. Emmett stayed with me, made me dinner, I felt like I had drowned and won't resurface.

"Bella, I can stay here. Scratch that! I'll stay here!"

"No…no, go home" I said half-hearty.

We fell asleep on the couch watching bad sitcoms. I woke up to Alice's screams.

Emmett was half on the floor snoring and I had been sleeping with my head in Jake's fur.

"What the hell is going on in here??" Alice screeched. Oh God, it was too early to hear her screaming. Emmett woke with a start and hit his head on the floor.

"Shit! Oh hey, little one"

"Al…what are you doing here?" I said trying to stay awake.

"What is he doing here and- have you been crying?"

"Her boss is a dick" Emmett announced.

"What?" she gaped at us.

"Alice…I slept with him that night and yesterday he told me it was a mistake. End of story" I got up and went to get dressed. I heard them talking in the living room.

"Take Jake with you, remember the photo shoot" Emmett reminded me.

"Perfect! Please, don't tell me I have to be there or I'll kill someone today"

"You have, actually"

"Baby you are DEAD!" I said slowly while I made my way to the car.

"Bella, maybe he changed" Alice tried to reason, knowing I'm talking about Jacob.

"Al…I hate Jacob…and Cullen and…Heidi and my life sucks! Oh and you! If you hadn't gotten me drunk and dared me!"

"Take care of her, big boy. She'll have a break down, soon" Alice advised Emmett. He drove me to work. I let Jake with him and made my way to my floor, coffee in hand. I had an urge to spit in his, but didn't.

I put his coffee on his desk and made my way to my desk. Only to find someone there. Not now! He had the nerve to twirl around on my chair.

"Get the hell out of my chair"

"Temper, temper. You're so young, I don't wanna lose you"

"Fuck you!" I was screaming.

"I knew you'll come to your senses. So, when?" he had the nerve to ask.

I did the only thing I thought, I punched him.

"Punching me again?"

Before I could answer he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I tugged at his hair and when he didn't get away I slapped hard the side of his head, against his ear.

"Fuck! What possessed you woman?" he wailed, clutching his ear.

"I hate you! Is it that hard to understand? Get the fuck away from here Jacob Black!"

Thankfully he got my message and left. When I looked up, there was an amused Edward Cullen.

"Not going to defend your assistant?" I sneered at him.

"You handled him pretty good" he answered arrogantly.

If he had closed the door to his office a moment later, the sharpie I threw would have hit his head, but like this, it only his door.

I continued arranging the stuff for New York, making everything perfect. Around noon, he got out of his office and I joined him silently. We went to see the photo shoot. The last one had been a disaster.

I stayed close to Emmett and talked about every article of clothing.

When Heidi came out with Jake, I heard a scream from behind the door.

"Excuse me" Emmett muttered to Mr. Cullen and went to the dressing room, probably to calm Rosalie down.

After the photo shoot was over, Jake ran to me. I took the ridiculous bow off his head and turned to leave when a hand on my elbow stopped me.

"Miss Swan, show Miss Denali your preparations for New York" Mr. Cullen said quietly, "She will be assisting me there"

I openly gaped at him. After all past month when I worked over hours for this…

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Just do as I say. No questioning the boss! And make this beast shut up" he said pointing to Jake.

"Of course, sir" Ok, I can do this! I went upstairs and explained to Tanya everything about New York, if she screwed this, it will be her problem.

It was time to leave when I finished explaining. So I went to Emmett to get me and Jake home.

"Just drive! I don't want to think of that…." I didn't even had words for my boss. When we got in front of my house, I muttered a bye to Emmett and went inside. Ate leftovers and got into bed.

Such men like him, don't deserve tears! But my eyes were full of them. How could I be so foolish and think he will be different to me? Who was I? So what Lizzy thought I'll be his lioness? Jake knew all along that _Edward _was bad, but I didn't listen! I fell asleep crying and dreamt of a mean Edward.

"_Foolish girl! Who do you think you are? Just another one on my ever growing list of women I slept with!" then he dissolved, but I could still hear the diabolical laugh._

I woke up with a start. It was seven thirty. I was officially late! I made coffee and got dressed at speed light. I threw some food on Jake's bowl and was out of the door twenty minutes later. I sped towards EMC. Hoping the cops had other business that early. I made it just in time. Cullen himself was just taking a sit at his desk. I put the coffee on his desk and got out without even looking at him. A minute later, he gets out of his office and stops in front of my desk looking angrily, coffee in hand.

"This. Is. Not. Starbucks!" he growled and splashed the coffee cup on my desk. "Tanya, a coffee, please" how could be cold a minute and then sweet?

* * *

December came too quickly for my licking and above everything I got a nasty cold. I was talking nasally and sounded like a strangled English person.

"Hello" I greeted Emmett in the lift. He didn't acknowledge me. When I pinched him, he jumped, "Oh hey Bella. Didn't see you"

"I said hello, but apparently you weren't listening"

His eyes widened, "You talked?? What happened to your voice?"

"I'm sick and why are you coming upstairs?"

"Oh…you know…" he trailed off, not wanting to upset me about New York.

"Right" the doors opened and I went to Mr. Cullen, as I was requested to call him, and gave him his Starbucks coffee and turned to leave.

"Wait" I was surprised at first. He hadn't talked to me in three weeks.

"What can I do?" I asked trying to sound normal.

His brow knotted in the middle of his forehead and looked at me concerned for a second, but then it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Come here, a second. Chanel just sent me this beauty out. Should I take it to NY?"

"Why should I care? Ask Tanya, she's coming with you" I sneered and then sneezed three times.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle about that?" he asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"If you think he has that good sense of fashion, then by all means, call him!" I told him snidely.

"I was talking about you! You are sick and you look like hell! Are you having a fever?"

"Thank you for the complement. Are you scared you'll get sick? I'll just leave before I contaminate you with my viruses, your highness" and with that I got out.

How dare he be concerned now? Emmett was talking with Tanya about the dresses, but when he saw me get out, he eyed me carefully and then continued to explain something to Tanya who was taking notes.

Mr. Cullen cell phone rang, we all heard it, then it stopped. He answered, that was strange. I started sorting some articles for the next magazine when I loud bang startled all of us, followed by a loud 'FUCK'.

"BELLA" he roared. He hadn't called me Bella in over a month, my eyes widened and I made my way inside his office.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me. Mr. Cullen was on the floor next to his desk, banging his head on the floor and cursing under his breath.

"I'm here" I whispered. His eyes snapped to me, they were wild and angry, he looked murderously.

"Find the number of my lawyer and call him" he said lowly, each word dragged painfully out of his mouth.

I rushed out of his office and while trying to find the number, in my haste, I sent everything flying around my desk. I found it and called, "Mr. Jerkins?"

"Hello, yes this is me"

"It's Isabella Swan, Mr. Cullen's assistant. He wants to talk to you"

"Something happened?"

"I have no idea. But he acts pretty strange. I'll put him on the phone" I said, "Mr. Cullen? Line two!". When I heard him answer, I closed the phone. I kept thinking at what could have happened, but couldn't find anything that will make him act like that.

I didn't have time to think, the lift dinged and Esme came out of it with a scared looking Lizzy. Lizzy! Something had happened to her! But what?

"Bella. Here she is. The bags are here. I have to go, I have a plane to catch" and just like that Esme left. Lizzy flung herself at me and started crying. Emmett and Tanya were looking strangely at me. I ignored them.

"What happened, sweetheart?" I asked her, caressing her face.

"They are out!" her broken voice made tears spring in my eyes.

"Who's out?"

"James and Victoria" and then she started trembling. I hugged her tightly, trying to take her pain away.

"They won't her you! Edward will take care of you. You are safe!"

"They found out where we live. They want me back", all my blood left my face. Edward was out of his office looking a lot older than he was, his eyes soften considerably when he saw Lizzy.

He crouched down next to her, "Angel! Come here" she disentangled from me and clung to him for dear life, sobbing in his neck.

"Get me my keys. They are on my desk…or on the floor" he told me, scooping his little girl in his arms. "Meet me at the car"

I got the keys, the bags that Esme had left, my phone and purse and rushed to the lift with a quick good bye to Emmett.

Lizzy was sleeping in the back seat of his car. He had driven his Jaguar to work, today.

"Thank you" he murmured, as he put the bags in the trunk.

"I need a favor" he looked at me pained.

"Anything. For her" I clarified.

"Take care of her while I'm gone. My plane leaves tomorrow at seven. I'm such an awful father figure! When she needs me the most I have to go across the country!"

"She'll be safe with me" I told him. He looked around and then turned his eyes on mine.

"How did you get to work?"

"Emmett"

"I'll drive you home"

The ride was silent and tensed. "I'm sorry for being an ass, Bella"

"I'm sorry for being so foolish to think you could change for me" I told him. He didn't answer, but frowned.

When we got to my house, I got the bags and he got Lizzy.

"Where to?"

"My bed" I whispered trying not to wake her. We didn't take into count Jake. The moment I opened the door, he started barking.

"Shut up! You'll wake her! Damn dog" I muttered.

Edward managed to get inside, I pointed to my room, trying to make Jake shut up. When Edward came back, closing the door behind him, he came straight to my dog looking menacing. At least it made him stop barking, but he was still softly growling.

"Listen here, Jake! I'll never hurt Bella. I more than deserve what you did to me. And if I hurt her again, I promise to come to you and let you finish what you started" Edward murmured to my dog. Jake stopped growling and started wriggling his tail and licked Edward's face.

"That was hardly necessary! Where is your bathroom, I have to use bleach"

I giggled, still stunned by my biased dog, "Next door to the bedroom. Just a lot of soap, it will be ok"

When he got out, he came in the kitchen and leaned against my counter.

"I can't believe he actually listened" he murmured.

"How bad is it?" I asked sacred.

"It's gone. I used soap as you said" Edward answered confused.

"Not my dog's slobber! That…monsters! Are they really out?"

"Oh, yes! They escaped three nights ago!" he said gripping to counter hard. Suddenly, his knuckles made contact hard with the counter, "I have to go now! Now, when she needs me the most! I feel so helpless" his shoulders slumped and his slid down on the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"My dad is Chief of Police…" I said without thinking. Edward's head snapped up and there was a little hope in his eyes.

"Can he talk with someone? Help catch those…monsters? Before they hurt someone else"

"You know they want Lizzy, not someone else"

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me…" I said realized he had no idea about this.

He opened a secret zipper in Lizzy's backpack, his hands trembling. His eyes bugged out as he read the piece of paper he found there. I sat next to him and read over his shoulder.

_Don't let daddy read this! You will pay in consequence. Be a good little girl and listen to us. Meet us on December 15__th__ at nine p.m. in the park next to the orphanage. No one will ever find your body or any other trace of you. How will this hurt your hero!_

"She doesn't know how to read!" I realized.

"Esme told me that Liz came inside crying, telling her to get her to me. And that the postman had got them a letter. It was from…NOO!! It's..ESME…" he started breathing hard and snatched his phone from his pocket.

"Esme, thank God! Where are you?...Don't!...How do you know if she is really sick?...It's a tarp!...It's not just coincidence! It has to do with Lizzy…NOO get out of that plane!" he threw the phone in the opposite wall.

"She hung up. They planned this well. And of course, Liz wanted to stay with me. I would be gone and she could go there. The postman read the note to her!" Edward was hyperventilating.

"I'll make sure she won't leave! They can't know she is here" I assured him.

"I have to pack…and…shower and…eat" he was talking to himself, encouraging himself to go home.

"I'll call you every day and let you talk with her! It will be just a week, she will be ok. I will talk with dad"

Edward got up, helped me up and hugged me, "What will I do without you?" he murmured in my hair. "I was such a hypocrite to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm working on it. Now, go, pack, eat and sleep!" I shooed him out of my kitchen.

At the door he stopped, took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry", he was apologizing for everything and I started forgiving him.

Then he left and I slumped against the closed door and started crying for the little girl that was sleeping across the hall.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...the update may be later than usual. I need ideas! I may write the first chapter from EPOV. If only he will let me in his head :D**


	4. New York and monsters caught

**Twilight is not mines, but I can mess with the characters. :D**

**Check my other story, it's a one-shot about what happened in the months SM let out of New Moon.**

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, but my phone woke me from my crying. Emmett.

"Hello" my voice sounded wrong, the sickness combined with crying did awful things to my voice.

"Bella! What happened? How do you feel?"

"I'm ok…I'm not coming back today. Tomorrow"

"Who was that kid?" his voice was serious.

"Not now Emmett, it's a long story that you should let Edward explain"

"You left with him, didn't you?" now he was angry.

"Yes…I just sent him home to pack for tomorrow. Em, I can't talk…" I felt like I will burst in tears again if I said another word.

"Ok…I won't be here tomorrow, you know" Shit, he will leave, too.

"Yeah…okay. Have a safe flight, Em"

"I'll call when we land. Bye"

"B-bye" I said hanging up and bursting in tears. That's how Lizzy found me.

"Bella?"

"Sweetheart! Come here" I said wiping my tears.

"Where are we?" she sounded scared.

"My house. You will live here, while Edward's gone", she started shaking her head.

"No…Can't...I have" she said panicked.

We both jumped when the door bell rang. I scrambled off the floor and opened the door.

"Bella! I heard you were ho-" Alice stopped talking and looked curiously at Lizzy who was hiding behind me. Alice's eyes traveled from the little girl to me and back.

"Come in, Al"

Jake came to Alice, wriggling his tail.

"Alice, she is –"

"Not what it looks like? Say that and I will strangle you!" she said angrily. How could she think, Lizzy is mine?

"She's Edward's adoptive child! Her name is Elizabeth or Lizzy and she is staying with me while he is in New York"

"Doesn't he have parents or something? Why will he let her with _you_?"

"I have to go to lion's" Lizzy murmured to me, tugging on my shirt.

"He told me to keep you here and that's what I am doing" I told her.

Alice was about to say something else when Lizzy started crying and screaming, "No no no no! I have to! I promised them!" then she covered her mouth with her tiny hand and watched me in horror.

I crouched next to her, "You don't have to do anything! This time they will die!" I promised her. "Alice stay with her for a moment I have to call Charlie"

She nodded, too dazed to talk, I'm sure.

"Chief of Police, Charlie Swan"

"It's me, Bella"

"Hey, kid! How are you?"

"Dad…I need your help" I said in a small voice.

"What did you do? Are you in trouble?" his voice authoritative.

"Not me…" and I explain everything about Lizzy to him.

"Do you remember Seth?" What does that have to do with everything?

"Yes, I remember him…but-"

"He is Assistant of Chief of Police in Chicago!" Charlie said proudly.

"Where? What station?" Charlie told me and I squealed like a little girl.

"That's the closest to where I live!"

"Talk to him. I have to go, honey"

"Thanks, dad" I went to the living room with the biggest grin on my face.

I found them staying on the opposites sides of the couch, staring at each other. Lizzy ran to me, "What are you doing, Bella? I have to be home! They will hult lion!! Noo, please" she cried.

"Honey, no one will hurt him and you are safe with me. Did you really think he will leave you alone for a week? You are four!" I reasoned trying to make her understand that she couldn't live alone and not alerting her that I knew her secret.

**EPOV**

When I got home, I felt like floating. Why do they have to do this?? Why do people like this exist? My angel is safe with Bella…oh Bella, I acted like a complete dick to her and now when I needed her she helped me, but for Lizzy, as Bella had insisted. While I ate I tried to distract myself by watching TV.

_It's said that James and Victoria Whitter to have escaped a few night ago from _Cook County Jail _and now they are on loose. If you see those people don't hesitate to call the nearest police station! They had been locked up for abusing and molesting children. Edward Cullen, EMC edit-_

At least people will call or will they? I truly hope Bella's dad can do something.

I had just got into bed when my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Lion!" Lizzy was crying.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"Tell Bella to get me to your house! Pwese lion!"

"Get me Bella. And you go to bed, angel"

"Night, Eddie"

"Night, Liz"

"Yes?" Bella's shy voice asked as if she didn't know who she was talking with.

"Can't you convince her not to come here??" I hated being so aggressive towards her.

"Ed- Mr. Cullen! I had no idea who I was talking with! She just took my phone and called you. And trust me, I've been trying to convince her to stay here for the past three hours! I talked with dad, by the way" she said in one breath. And why is she calling me Mr. Cullen?

"And?"

"He told me about an old friend, Seth Cl-" I cut her off.

"Clearwater! He is a good friend of mine and I have no idea why I didn't think of him! He will help. Talk with him, yes"

"Ok, I will let you sleep, it's already late. Good luck…in New York" her voice broke twice.

"Bella…" I didn't know what to tell her.

"Good night, Mr. Cullen."

"Sweet dreams, Bella" she hung up, "I love you more than you'll ever know!"

Everything had happened too fast, the kisses, the sex and my foul mouth! When I'm back I'll right everything, I can't lose Bella.

I managed to fall asleep and dreamt of Bella, when I woke up, I had an hour to get to the airport. I hurried and got there on time.

"Morn, boss" a sleeping Emmett greeted me.

"Good morning, everyone" I took with me three people. Emmett, Tanya and Jacob.

"Mr. Cullen, I got an e-mail last night it's-" I cut Tanya off.

"We'll talk on the plane, not here! Excuse me, I have to make a phone call" I pulled off my phone and called Bella, hopefully it won't be too early.

"Bella Swan" she answered on the third ring, then I heard her mutter "Shit"

"Good morning"

"Oh…no don't! Yes, good morning, to you, too. Noo that is…hot" I heard her sigh, then a loud cry in the background startled me.

"What's going on in there?"

"Well…I'm late because Li- fine it's my fault! And now she decided to know what will happen if she stuck her finger in my hot coffee! And we…this is not happening"

She amused me, I wonder what had happened now, "Now what?"

"Bad, idiotic, rabid, infuriating, shoe chewing dog! Oh, did you say something?"

"So now he chews your shoes? He's training for when he'll meet me again, to chew my arm off"

"This is awful! And no one is at work and I will be late!!" I heard a bang and then Jake started whining and then I heard Lizzy "You shouldn't hit animals!"

"For the love of…dogs, just hurry and get in the car. Mr. Cullen, I'll call you…later. He deserved it! Look at my shoe...OH wait, can you ask Emmett if I can take a pair of shoes from his office?"

"Sure" I was becoming more amused by the second, "Emmett, can Bella borrow some shoes from your office, it seems that her dog took a liking to them"

Emmett looked confused and then nodded grinning.

"Yes, you are allowed" I informed her.

"Thank you…."

"_Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go"_

I could hear Lizzy's off voice singing Backstreet Boys.

"Mr. Cullen, I'll call you, I promise. Tonight! Lizzy, please stop singing, for me…good" Bella said exasperated.

"She is not this annoying, only when she wants something…don't give in!" I said realizing what will Lizzy want.

"I won't. Have a good flight. Tell Emmett I say hi and thanks again"

"Ok, good bye, Bella. Tell her I love her" I heard Lizzy screaming that she loves me, too and then I hung up.

"Shoes?" Emmett asked laughing.

"It seems that her dog likes her shoes…and she _is_ running late!" I said looking at my watch. Already 7.30 am.

We finally got in the plane. It had been delayed due to weather conditions. Tanya sat next to me, just because we had to talk about the e-mail she had got. It was a pretty quiet flight, I had managed to fall asleep.

"Mr. Cullen? We landed" Tanya's voice woke me. I nodded and took my bag.

"Don't you just _love_ New York traffic?" Emmett asked us in the cab. The cab driver threw him a dirty look and continued to out hotel.

When we finally made to the hotel, Emmett was arguing with Jacob about what baseball team will win this year.

"Go, get the keys" I murmured to Tanya.

She came back with them and ten minutes later I was in my room. Finally quiet! Tomorrow will start my presentation. I felt bad for Rosalie, I really wanted her to be there, but if she broke her leg…this is it! I called Emmett to see if the models had arrived safe. They had caught another plane.

"Yep, all here, all safe" he answered me.

"Very well"

"If you need anything else, call me, boss"

"Stop calling me boss!" I said annoyed.

"Sure, bo- Mr. Cu- Edward" he said.

"Bye, Emmett"

It was five pm when I looked at the watch next time. My phone started ringing, Bella.

"Hello"

"Hey, are you at the hotel?"

"Yes. Is Liz there?"

"Right here"

"Eddie?" she is the only one allowed to call me that.

"Hey, princess. How are you?"

"I have so much fuuuun, I pway and your chair is amawzing!" she said happily, I could hear Bella groan in the background.

"Really? Don't give Bella a hard time, she is alone there! And with what did you play? I love my chair, too"

"Bella made planes and we made them fly and I drawn you a picture and Tara has some nice games in her computer and- oh yes! We ate lots of ice cream and a humbuger from McDonald's" she was so enthusiastic, I could imagine how Bella felt now.

"Wonderful, Liz! You know what I say about hamburgers and McDonald's food, right?" I had to scold her or she won't learn that that food is dangerous.

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"Good. Now put Bella on the phone. Love you, bug"

"Love you, lion…Bella!!"

"Don't scream, I'm right here. Mr. Cullen?" Bella's voice sounded worried.

"I heard you had a full day"

"Oh you have no idea! She does everything in her power to push me away…and it works! I've never liked children much, but she was so sweet when I saw her…and now...she's a little devil! I talked with Seth and he sent a search party. He will come sleep with me, so if they found out Liz is with me, he will be there" I didn't like this. Seth, my best friend, in her house while she's sleeping. Is this jealousy?

"Oh…ok. I'm glad he is helping, I really trust him"

"I know, me too. How are things there?"

"We'll see tomorrow. Now the worst that happened was Emmett and Jacob fighting about who will win the baseball cup" I said smiling.

"Oh God…you took that imbecile with you! I'm very happy I'm not there" she said angrily.

"He is harmless"

"Just you wait! Soon you'll find out his true face! Oh stop, Lizzy!"

"What is she doing?"

"Err…WOW…she's at Tanya's computer…do you know what she has in there?"

"Should I be scared?" thinking of only of the bad stuff that could be there...

"Very! Can you say obsessed?"

"Huh?"

"She has a folder full with pictures of you from…well every period of your life, since you became famous! Be careful"

"Thank you, I will. I have to go, there's someone at the door"

"Bye, Mr. Cullen"

"Bye, Bella" call me again Edward…please.

I went to open the door. There stood Tanya in a bath robe, looking mildly scared.

"Mr. Cullen! You have to come!" she demanded, her voice shaking.

"What happened?" I asked, taking my key card and closing the door after me.

"Deborah, she's having a break down! I can't calm her, she won't even say what's going on"

We got to Deborah's room and we got inside. On the bed, stood a shaking and crying girl, "Go, I'll see what's wrong. Tomorrow at eight be in the lobby". Tanya left and I took a sit next to one of my best models.

"Deborah?"

"You'll hate me and fire me! I'll tell you when we get back" she murmured.

"What? I won't-" I stopped talking because she made a run to the bathroom, I could hear her throwing up. I hope she will get better, I need her this week.

She came back ten minutes later, looking paler and slumped on the bed.

"Should I call the doctor?" I asked concerned.

"NO! I mean…no. I'll be ok…" she answered.

"Ok, I'll call room service, you need to eat something. What would you like?"

"No…no food" she moaned.

"It's just a stomach bug, you'll eat and sleep and tomorrow you'll be as new" I told her.

"It's not…Oh God! Don't fire me!!" she moaned.

"Deborah? Are you sick? As in…some illness?"

"I'm…prgnet" she rushed out the last word and looked at me scared.

"Come again? I didn't catch it. I promise I won't fire you" What could be wrong?

"Pregnant" she said clearly and then burst in tears.

I sat there watching her for a few minutes. "You'll work for as long as you can and when the baby will be old enough to be let with someone you trust, then you can come back" I told her finally.

She looked startled. Have I made the impression that I'm a bastard? She hugged me and kept whispering "Thanks"

"It's alright. Now sleep. Will you be ok tomorrow?"

"Yes, I hope. Don't tell anyone, Mr. Cullen, please" she whispered.

"I won't"

I slept bad that night, kept dreaming of James hurting Lizzy, I couldn't stand the thought.

When I woke up, I was even more tired than when I had gone to bed. I had a long day.

We went to the studio and the models went to their room to get ready. There were so many magazines there, what will mine do? Run by a man…what am I doing here?

"Edward?" I heard my name and turned to see who said it.

"Carmen! Hello!" the editor of Runway.

"Well, I'm good. I'm engaged, actually. Garrett finally asked me. What about you?"

"Congratulations! What about me? I'm fine" not even to my ears I didn't sound 'fine'

"I heard about the Whitters, is it true?" she was one of the few that knew about Lizzy.

"Yes, now she's with my personal assistant. Seth is helping"

"Good boy. You were lucky to meet him"

"I know. I'll go talk to Emmett. Tell Garrett I say 'hi'"

"Sure, see you" she waved and turned to talk with someone else.

"Are we set?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, we come on after Vogue"

"Wonderful!" I said through gritted teeth.

"It will be fine. They admire your work. What with you being a man and all" Emmett tried to high my spirits. I nodded and went to sit and watch the show.

"Deborah looks pale" Tanya told me, when she came on the stage.

"She'll be fine"

Everyone started cheering when they saw Heidi in the wedding gown. I kept imagining how Rose would have looked there, but this is it.

"Marvelous, Cullen" complemented a voice behind me, when we got up. I turned and looked at the one who had designed the dress. Christian Lacroix.

"Good afternoon, Christian" I greeted.

"Always the gentleman. I must say I like your model, the one that wore my dress" he said fascinated.

"I am glad. Now we just have to wait and see how many liked her"

"I'll vote for her. Magnifique!" he turned and left smiling. Well someone liked something. We'll just have to wait and see what magazine has the most votes.

That night, around eight, I called Bella. Seth took it upon himself to find them and he had information about where they were hiding. Lizzy was trying to drive Bella nuts and make her get her to my house.

The next few days passed in a blur. The big day was here.

EMC got many votes for the dresses and suits Bella had chosen, so we were on the second place. I couldn't take Carmen's place.

Today it was 15, today James and Victoria will wait for Lizzy, she won't go. Just then my phone rang, Bella. I had a feeling something bad had happened.

"Bella?"

She was crying, no…Lizzy_ is_ with her! "Mr. C-ull-len"

"Oh God! What happened??" I screamed, startling everyone there.

"She ran away! I ran after her, but she got in a bus! Where is the orphanage? I need to go there" Bella's voice broke at every word.

I told her the address, "I'll take the first plane back"

"Don't…"

"I am" I hung up and told Tanya to get me on the first plane to Chicago.

"But we can't-"

"Do as I SAY" I nearly yelled.

"Edward?" Emmett asked concerned.

I called Esme, "Hi"

"Esme! Where are you?"

"With Elizabeth, you mother, remember?"

"I know who she is" I said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong? Edward she is really sick…we don't know how long…"

"WHAT? I don't understand anything anymore. It was really a coincidence" I murmured.

"Yes! Now why are you so agitated?"

"Lizzy! They are after her! And she ran away from Bella to meet them!!! I have every right to be agitated" I exclaimed.

"I can't leave…" Esme said.

"I AM going back now. Bye Esme. I hope…she'll feel better". Trouble doesn't ever come alone! I hung up.

"Tanya! Have you done it?"

"Er…they"

"I am going to buy myself a ticket!" I said angrily.

"You can't! There's a storm! All the flights had been canceled" Tanya screamed.

"Someone will help me! I can't let them get to her!" Tanya was still trying to convince me to stay.

"I'll get you to the airport" Jacob told me.

"I appreciate it"

We got to the airport. One flight, just one, two seats free. I bought the tickets, "You're coming with me" I told Jacob. He nodded.

I couldn't make the plane go faster, I felt like I could kill those two with my bare hands.

"Sir, if I don't intrude. What is going on?" Jacob asked.

"Family business. Someone I love is in danger" we had landed and now I was running towards the exit to get a cab.

I told him the address and called Bella to see what had happened.

"Bella?" Jacob's head turned to me curiously.

"She's not here! I can't find her. Where are you?"

"Here, on my way to the orphanage. Is Seth there?"

"Yes. We'll wait for you" she hung up and I was trying to calm myself down.

"Bella? And how do you know Seth?" Jacob asked. Oh he had been with Bella, I had forgotten that.

"Seth's my best friend" I gave the cab driver some money and got out. Bella ran to me, "I don't know…I'm sorry" then her eyes bugged out when she saw Jacob.

"They're inside" Seth said. So that we did, we went inside.

They were in the playing room. Lizzy was bounded to a ladder and Victoria was above her asking her something that was making my angel cry and shake her head.

"Where's James?" I whispered to Seth.

"With my guys, he went to bath…and we got him. Victoria has a gun and we can't burst in there. She knows Bella is looking after her. The plan is for Bella to get in and then while Victoria is astonished at how Bella found her, we get in and get her" Seth told us. I didn't like the idea of Bella close to that mad woman.

Bella didn't wait for us to say anything, she pushed open the doors and got in.

"Lizzy!" she screamed as if she had just found her.

"Well well well. Another pet of Cullen's. Come here and join the party. Jimmy will be happy to meet you" Victoria sneered.

Five cops got inside just then, Victoria snatched Bella and put the gun to her head, "Come any closer and she dies"

"You want me" Lizzy whispered scared.

"Shut up or I'll decorate your other arm, too". What was she talking about? Then I saw it, Lizzy had her right arm bleeding, a big cut close to her elbow. She didn't hurt her! And now Bella, too!

"I think you want me, not any one of them" I told her.

"Why will I want you? It's better to see you suffer this way, what do you say, will a scar look good on her cheek?" Victoria asked while she took a dragger and pressed it to Bella's cheek. She had let the gun, stupid move. The cops shoot her leg and took her. Bella fell on the floor, whimpering. I ran to her.

"Bella?"

"Go to Lizzy, she needs you"

"Angel? I'm here" I whispered and took Lizzy in my arms. An EMT came and bandaged her arm, "You can get her home, she needs sleep" I nodded and made my way out, looking one more time at Bella. Jacob was with her, she protested a bit but let him take her in his arms and carry her outside.

I got Lizzy home and kept thinking how I wanted to break Jacob's arms. Bella may be mad at me, but I will do everything I can to get her back.

**BPOV**

"Jake…I'm fine" I tried to make him let me down.

"No, bed or couch?" he asked, dodging Jake, the Beast, and looking around my house.

"Bed"

"Here you are. I'll get some water. Don't move" Like I can.

"Water is served" he said when he came back.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Cullen took me with him. Who was that girl?"

"None of your business"

"Bells, I'm sorry, really. Can you forgive me for being a dick? I was young and stupid!" he reasoned.

"Sure Jacob, why not? You stomped on my heart and then of course, I'll take you back! And I named the dog Jake because…you WERE my best friend and you ARE a dog!"

"Thank you" he said amused.

"I am tired…make yourself at home! Oh, please feed your brother" I told him smiling.

"Sure, but I won't eat what he eats" and then he left and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Review! It's short, I know....but you got a piece of Edward's mind.**

**Should I let Bella be with Jake just to make Edward jealous? Or is it too much?**


	5. Reading and soul mates

**Not mine! **

**Short, I know...but there's EPOV's again :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

A sudden bang woke me up.

"What the hell are you doing in here???" I heard Alice scream. Who was here? I made my way to the living room, remembering what had happened.

"You should have gone home. Hi, Alice" I whispered. My voice was rough and my throat was itching.

"Bella? What happened?" Alice asked scared.

"Long story…it's about Lizzy. I need to go to work" I concluded and left them there. I could still hear them screaming at each other while I got dressed.

"Alice, everything is ok. And if want to get to work on time, get your butt in my car!" I told Jacob.

"I need to change and…"

"I'll get you home, just move, already"

"We'll talk about this!" Alice screamed after me. I drove Jacob to his flat, he changed and we went to work.

"You need to fill some reports for what happened in New York" I told him when we got to work.

"I'll come upstairs with you"

We got to my desk and I started searching for the files, after I muttered a "Hello" to Tanya.

"Here are the-" I couldn't finish the sentence, I started sneezing, five time! "Files" I finished my sentence.

"Three more times, Bells" Jacob said cheekily.

"What? Where are my tissues??" I nearly screamed trying to find the packet of tissues.

"Three more times and you'll have an orgasm!" Jacob announced and then kissed my cheek and ran to the lift. Bastard!

"Good morning!" Mr. Cullen said as he got out of the lift. I sneezed and then coughed.

"Bless you! Come with me, I have to talk with you" he motion to me. Then I saw that Lizzy was with him, trying to stay awake.

"You took her with you?"

"I couldn't have let her home alone! Here, something for your cold" he gave me some medicine and I was grateful. "Now, tell me what happened while I was gone"

We spent the next couple of hours talking about what had happened in his absence.

"Thank you, Bella. I have one more question" he said somehow ashamed. What will he ask?

"Yes?"

"How do you make pancakes and steak? She wanted to eat last night steak with fries and I burned it. And this morning I tried to make pancakes, but…" he trailed off.

"He stuck the pancake to the ceiling! Flying pancakes!" we hadn't realized Lizzy had woken up from the couch, where Mr. Cullen had put her to rest. I started laughing.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but it won't help. You need to see to understand how to do it, but easier, just use a spatula to turn the pancake. And the steak, give me a piece of paper, I'll write you my grandmother's recipe" I said, trying to stop giggling.. men and cooking!

**EPOV**

I been back for a week. Now, I was going to be late if Lizzy won't get downstairs soon.

"Lizzy we need to hurry! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Coming down" Finally.

I heard a squeak and looked upstairs. I froze. My heart stopped beating for a second. Lizzy was on a cardboard, sliding down the stairs, I ran to catch her before she hurt herself.

"What are you doing??" I screamed. I had lost control over her. How did Esme managed this?

"Pwaying" she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth! You don't play on the stairs! Now, let's go _before_ I'm late for my meeting" I said. She nodded and walked dejected to the car. I wished for Esme to be here.

When we got to work, Lizzy ran to Bella and hugged her.

"What have you done to her hair?" asked Bella, watching carefully my attempt and failed way to plait Lizzy's hair.

"Tried to plait it" I told her. "Is Garrett here?"

"Yes, Tanya went to get coffees" she answered while plaiting Lizzy's hair again.

"I missed on so many things" I mused as I watched how easy was to plait it.

"Lion was bad, didn't let me pway" Lizzy declared sincerely.

"Play! That's no way to play! You almost gave me a heart attack"

"What did she do?" asked Bella, still plaiting her hair.

"Slid down the stairs on cardboard" I said making Bella gasp. I watched as many emotions played on her face, settling on concerned.

"Go, you're going to be latter than you already are!" she urged me. Ah! Like Garrett will care.

"Why are you doing this to him?" I heard Bella ask Lizzy.

"I want you to take care of me, you know how" Lizzy answered. I got in my office then, not wanting to hear more of her honesty. I had to get back in Bella's good books, at least for the kid.

"Hello, Garrett" I greeted.

"Ed! How are you?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"Good! Congratulations!"

"Oh! She told you! Now, let's talk about those suits. Do you have some good looking models?" he asked interested.

"All my models are good-looking" I told him. Tanya had just got in with the coffee.

"Tell Emmett to send Jasper, Paul and Conner" I told her. She nodded and left.

When they came, Garrett turned to me, "No wonder everyone likes your magazine! Look what beauties you got here!" Jasper looked mildly scared and the others looked startled.

"Don't let Carmen hear you. Jasper, try this suit" I instructed.

At the end of the day I went to get Lizzy form Bella.

"Yey! Wiii!" Lizzy was spinning on Bella's chair.

"Liz stop! Where's Bella?"

"She went to Emme-" started to say Tanya.

"I'm here! Have you showed him the drawing?" Bella asked Lizzy.

"No, look what I did when you were gone" she told me excitedly.

There, was me and Lizzy and the other girl looked an awful lot like Bella.

"Wonderful, honey! Let's go home" I took her hand.

We got to the car, me dragging her, she screaming that she's not hungry.

"Mr. Cullen!" I heard Bella scream after me.

"Yes, Bella" I said turning to her.

"Tomorrow, I-" she stopped because Lizzy had stuck her head out of the window screaming that she's hungry.

"I swear, she needs an instructinons manual! What were you saying?" I asked.

"I can't come tomorrow morning, I'm driving Jake to Armani for the photos…"

"I thought you hated him!" I exclaimed.

"Not really" she said smiling.

"There you are! Oh, hi, boss!" Jake, himself appeared next to us.

"Yeah, I'm here, so? Can I be a little late?" Bella asked, linking her arm with Jacob's.

"It is alright! Take some good shoots, ok?"

"Yes, sir!" Jacob saluted me. "Come on, babe. I can't wait to taste your amazing raviolli" he whispered to Bella, kissing her cheek. She blushed. I wanted to punch him!

"HUNGRY!" Lizzy screamed, waking me from my daydream about killing my photographer.

"Good night, Bella" I said, ignoring Jacob, that was kissing her neck, now!

"Night" she whispered. "Be good, Liz" and then she turned and took _his_ hand, going to her car.

"Who's he?" murmured Lizzy, once I was in the car.

"Bella's friend. What would you like to eat?"

"Chocolate!" she said cheerly.

"Real food, bug"

"Hambulgel"

"Not gonna happen! Let's buy some lasagna" I proposed.

"And chocolate" she insisted.

"Fine, a little one" I conceded.

It was a quiet Sunday morning. I was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning, Eddie!" greeted Liz cheerfully.

"Good morning! Pancakes?" She nodded.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Can you read me that book you got for my birthday?" Wow1 she wanted a story, I happily agreed.

I had got her the Harry Potter saga and she had said it's stupid and she doesn't want to hear it. And now she wanted it! I was so happy.

After she ate and I changed the bandage on her arm, we settled on her bed.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious ,because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

I started, but of course, she couldn't be quiet!

"How come a cat reads a map?", "Robes like Carls?" I wonder when she'll be able to say Carlisle's name, "What is a drill?", "Why is his cousin bad with him?". The questions went on and on, by the end of the second chapter I felt like my head will explode.

"Lizzy! Be quiet! If you ask something one more time, I won't read anything to you!" I nearly screamed, but regretted it instantly. Her eyes watered and she ducked her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Will you be quiet?" She nodded. I kissed her forehead and continued to read.

With a few breaks for bathroom and food, I finished the book by nine P.M.

"Tomorrow next?" Lizzy asked eagerly, as I put the blanket over her.

"Tomorrow I have to work and I won't be at the office. You'll stay with Bella"

"She'll read" I sighed.

"I'll read you, tomorrow night. Now, sleep" I kissed her and went to bed.

"Good morning" I said the next day when I got to work. My voice was rough for talking the whole day, yesterday.

"Tanya's sick. She won't come today. And, good morning" Bella said not looking up.

"Now?" asked Lizzy, tugging at my pants.

"Tonight, angel. If I can talk. I need my voice, Lizzy"

"What happened? Did she challenged you to a screaming contest?" asked Bella concerned.

"I read the _entire_ first Harry Potter book to her, yesterday"

"Oh" she moaned. How I loved that sound.

"Bella read"Lizzy said jumping.

"Liz, she's busy! Can I have a tea before I go to the meeting?" I asked politely.

"Sure. And I'll read to her. Do you have the book?" I nodded and gave it to her.

After I gulped my tea, I kissed Lizzy and rushed to the meeting.

**BPOV**

So, I worked and when I wasn't busy, I read to Lizzy.

She was quiet and captivated by what I was reading. That's how Emmett found me around five in the evening.

"Nice, Bells!" he said.

"I have to entertain her and I'm not busy! Sorry" I answered my phone which was ringing loudly.

"Can I come over? Say 'yes'" Why ask when you demand to be told 'yes'?

"Fine, come" I told Alice.

"Who's coming?" asked Emmett.

"No one! Let me finish reading this chapter, I have to do other things"

"I'll read her!" jumped Emmett.

I gave him the book and showed him were I got. He got Lizzy to Tanya's desk and started reading. He was making it funny for her.

Charlotte, from France called to invite Mr. Cullen to a premiere in January.

Alice came a few minutes later.

"Hi"

"Hello, Alice. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Can't I visit you?" she looked hurt.

"You usually-"

"Where's Cullen?? And here you are! Idiot, everyone is looking for you!" Jasper fled from the elevator screaming. Alice was smiling like an idiot and looking at him.

"Oh, hello ma'am!" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she told him, still smiling. They were looking in each others eyes very intensely.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" Jasper drawled, ducking his head. They kept looking in each other eyes and I felt like I was intruding on a very deep emotional conversation.

Of course, Emmett, being his insensible self, broke the magic.

"Where's the fire?"

Jasper snatched a piece of paper form my desk and wrote something, while explaining to Emmett what had happened downstairs.

"Here, meet me at that place. There's my phone number as well" he told Alice, giving her the paper. He turned to me, "Where's Cullen? And you know, you're not allowed with children here!"

"Really? Tell that to Cullen himself that's behind you!"

Mr. Cullen looked upset and was frowning.

"What is it Whitlock?" he asked impatiently.

"Err…Deborah, sir, she started putting weigh. When I told her to work out, she said that you know about this. Since when are they allowed to be fat?"

"That's between me and Deborah! Don't give her a hard time. Give her lumpy clothes or something that won't show the…fatness"

Jasper gaped at Mr. Cullen, as well as me and Emmett.

"Don't you have to work McCarty?"

"Of course, sir. Bye Bella, kid and of course, little freak"

"Call me a freak again and-" Alice started saying.

Jasper dragged Emmett to the elevator, "Stop it! Bye, ladies!"

"Charlotte called. She's from-"

"I know. When?"

"January. She said she'll call to tell us exactly when"

"Good. Don't make plans! You'll come with me" he told me. "Ready to go home, Liz?" she nodded and they left.

What had just happened? I'm not going anywhere with him!

"Hey, Bells! Are you driving me home?" I hadn't even heard Jake come. I nodded. What was I doing? I hate him! He had hurt me too bad to forgive him. Why did I even let him touch and kiss me in front of Ed-Mr. Cullen?

"Ok?" he asked on the way to the garage.

"I think so. I have a girls night with Alice, so I'll drop you and then go straight home" Now I was lying….

When I got home, I called Alice, trying to stay true to my word.

"Bella?" she sounded worried.

"Me. What's wrong?"

"Why are you calling?"

"Am I not allowed to call you?"

"I have to meet with Jasper, so say what you have to say fast"

"Oh….it' s nothing. Have a good time" She hung up on me!

I wanted to forgive him, I missed him more than anything. He was ashamed of how he had treated me, I could see it. But if he wanted me back, he will have to work hard. It's not easy to win my heart again after what he had done! He's the only one, I'll give a second change.

* * *

**Review, please! **

**Christamas is coming, it's a forgiving time, right? Maybe Bella will start to forgive him.**

**Did you like the Alice-Jasper moment?**


	6. Christmas time and This or That?

**I do not own Twilight! **

**I hope you'll like this one. It was so easy to write it. **

**Don't forget about the poll!**

* * *

My phone woke me up. I squinted at the watch, 6 am. Who can be at this hour?

"Hello?" I said grudgingly.

"Bella. Tell me you are awake!" Alice, of course.

"Now, I am. Why?"

"I'm in front of your door" I could hear her grin and I'm sure she was bouncing. I hung up and went to open the door.

"What do you want from me?? It's my first day of holiday"

"I haven't talked to you since the other night…actually I haven't talked with anyone but Jazzy" she said grinning. Jazzy?

"Really, Alice! Jazzy?"

"Oh Bella! He is amazing! We are soul mates! I love him" It was a unique occasion to see a love-struck Alice.

"Alice, you barely know him" I reasoned.

"I've been with him alone for the past three days and I know him better than you think" she said winking. I gaped at her.

"You...didn't, did you?"

"Of course, we made love. Silly Bella"

"ALICE!" I couldn't stop but scream. She was the one that was always ordering me around, but I had to do it, today.

"Bella, I really love him. We're going on holiday together. One of the reasons I'm here, actually"

I groaned and went to the kitchen to make coffee. "Think about this, please. I don't want to see you hurt"

"He's not Jacob! He will never hurt me" she told me. I had learned my lesson with Jacob or have I? I made a much worse mistake with Edward…

"…so yes, I think you should do this" Huh? I miss what she was telling me.

"Come again. I was…err not paying attention" I said blushing. I was thinking of my gorgeous, asshole boss.

"Jazzy said he wanted to go to the mountain and to take you with me. Of course, it's customary you bring someone. So what I was telling you, you should invite lover boy" she explained as if she was talking to a child.

"Lover b- Alice! I can't! I hate him! What possessed you to think I'll ask him? And you hate him, too, if I remember correctly" I told her.

"Cullen, not Black!" I could see 'duh' following that.

"He can't. he has to stay with Lizzy!" I reasoned.

"I'm sure she'll love some fresh air"

"I'm not inviting my boss to the mountain!"

"No need, Jazzy already did it. And he said 'yes'. Of course, he doesn't know you will be there"

"Alice…I'm not going" Me and Cullen in the same place…oh how good that sounded. _No, Bella! You are mad at him_. But I miss him, his touch, his kisses, I started blushing.

"I thought so. Now, let's go pack" Alice said, dragging me to my room.

"Jake! I can't leave him alone!" my last chance.

"He's coming with us, silly girl" she said, throwing clothes in a luggage.

I couldn't stand a chance. We were in my car in an hour. We were to meet the guys there. Eagle Mountain**,** Minnesota, that's where we were going. Quite far, but knowing Alice it could have been on the other side of the country and she could care less. As we got farther north, the landscape turned magnificent, mountains with snow on the tops which made them look as if they had hats. We stopped to sleep around half way. Alice chose a different motel than the one the guys stopped at. She had talked with Jasper earlier. It seemed like Edward was alone. Maybe Esme got back and she stayed with Lizzy. That truly meant we'll be alone. This scared me, I couldn't think of being alone with him somewhere.

"You don't mind if we share the room? There are two beds, no worries" Alice said, snapping me out of it. I nodded and we got in the room. The manager was good enough to let me keep Jake in the room. We ate and showered.

"Now, I don't want you to cause a scene tomorrow. Promise me, Bella" Alice pleaded when we got in bed.

"I'll be good" I promised. Hoping I'll be able to keep my promise.

Next morning we awoke early and around five am we were on the road.

Alice was driving today. I could put whatever music I wanted, no longer crappy music. I got a CD and inserted it.

"Oh, please, Bella. This makes me sleepy" she groaned.

"They are piano covers of very good songs, you know and like those songs. This, for instance is _Numb_ by Linkin Park" I announced her.

"I am numb!" she groaned.

"Shut up and drive!" I told her annoyed. I settled in my seat and watched the view, thinking of anything but what will happen in the next two weeks. Why does she have to manipulate me? I shouldn't have come.

My phone beeped signaling me I had a new message.

**I miss you. I hope you'll have a good holiday, better than mine.**

**~Edward**

I gaped at the phone. What the hell?

"You ok?" Alice asked worriedly.

I read her the text, "What do you say to such a thing?"

"You consider answering him" she squealed.

"Of course, it's polite"

"You're supposed to be mad at him, so figure it out. But don't let him know you are heading in the same direction" she advised me.

**I'm sure your holiday will be better than mines will be. **

**~Isabella**

I pressed send. Why did I wrote there 'Isabella'?? He answered within the minute.

**Christmas time is a time for forgiving and forgetting. Can you ever forgive me? I hope so**

**~your Edward**

"Alice!" I screamed. She slammed the brakes looking startled.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. "He…read this!"

"You made me stop to read- Oh…Bella, he truly loves you"

"I can't answer that"

"Of course you can" she started the car again, we were close, about two miles away.

**This isn't something we can discuss over the phone. I hope you have a wonderful holiday**

**~Bella**

There, a good answer.

We finally got there, after the boys, unfortunately.

I got out of the car and looked around. No Edward, good.

"They're at the reception, checking us in" Alice told me. We took our luggage and got in the small cottage. I felt as if I was part of _Last Christmas _video clip.

"Are they here? And what is this?" I asked looking around for the reception as Alice said and finding nothing.

"It's in another cottage. We are the only ones here. They're coming! Shit! Bella, we came with your car!!" she said panicked.

"Will you stop?? I'm still your boss" I could hear Edward's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Nope, you aren't. And I won't stop! Just stay there" ordered Jasper. We heard a clicking noise. Jasper was taking pictures.

"This is revenge for doing this for a living, isn't it? You want me to see how it to be ordered around is?"

"Be glad I'm no Mike Newton and I won't arrange your fucking balls because they don't stay well for the pose. Fucker!" I haven't heard Jasper curse before, but I remembered the incident. I giggled.

"Tell me about him" I heard Edward mutter. "Now, can we go in? And, are you ever going to tell me who is this Alice bringing?" he sounded frustrated.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough. Open that door, I'll be there in a moment" Jasper instructed.

I panicked; I turned to Alice to tell her I can't do this, only to find that she wasn't there. So this was the plan? To leave us alone. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, leaning against the fireplace. The front door opened. I heard Edward thumping his feet to get the snow down. He shuffled around and soon, I heard his footsteps coming closer. They stopped and I heard a gasp. So…he saw me, but the gasp was wrong, scared. Then I heard Jake softly growling. He quieted soon and I heard him padding outside the room. My breathing grew ragged and I felt myself blush. Should I peek and see if he's still here? I couldn't open my eyes so I listened carefully for movement around me. I could hear his breathing, it was even and slowly picking up. I couldn't stand it anymore so I opened my eyes slowly. There he was, in all his glory. Wet hair, rosy cheeks, red mouth and sparkling green eyes. He must have had a fight with Jasper, because he had snow all over him that was now melting on the wooden floor. Edward was watching me amazed, his mouth slightly open and his hands frozen on his jacket zipper. We didn't move for ten whole minutes, we kept watching the other, soaking in the other's features.

Suddenly, he moved. He threw himself at my feet, on his knees. I never thought I'll see Edward Cullen at my feet. He was gripping my thighs, watching my eyes intently; he pressed his face in my stomach. His face was so cold; I could feel my shirt damping from the wetness on his cheeks. Firstly, I thought it was the water, but when I saw his shoulders shaking I realized Edward was crying.

"Bella, my Bella. Can you ever forgive me? I'll beg for forgiveness my whole life! I'll spend my life at your feet, begging. I was such a fool" he muttered in my stomach.

I finally moved, too. I put a hand slowly in his hair, running my fingers through it, feeling the texture of it; I've missed it so much. My other hand touched his cheek slowly, warming his cold one.

"I meant it, that night" he murmured. "I truly love you. You have my heart. It's yours to do as you please with it!"

His words shook me to the core. I started shivering and I knew it was because of what he had just told me, not the coldness. His words stunned me, they froze me again. He loves me! _Don't listen to him!_ Another voice told me. I didn't even think to listen to it. I couldn't, if I did, that voice will tell me to leave him forever. That thought was entirely unbearable; the mere idea of being separated made me ache.

"Edward" I whispered so low I was sure he won't hear. His head snapped up and our eyes met again.

"Let's start over and see what happens" I whispered. He smiled so big, I thought his face will split in two.

He got up and stood straight in front of me. "Edward" he said extending his hand. I cocked and eyebrow. He grinned and tired again.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen", hand still out for me to shake. Oh there were so many questions to ask! About his past life, about what he liked to do and didn't or…but not now. It will have to wait a bit.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I whispered, shaking his hand. The electricity still there, it felt as if it had amplified even.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella" the way he pronounced my name made my knees go weak.

"I prefer Bella" I smiled softly up at him. His lips formed a smile or a smirk of their own.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Edward" I said smiling. Now what? We go back to were we left it?

He took my hand and guided me to the couch.

"Stay there, let me figure this out" he muttered. Figure what out? Then he left, he went outside, but came back a minute later with wood in his hands. Edward knelt in front of the fireplace and tried to light it up.

"Let me help you" Jasper offered. He startled both of us.

"Hot chocolate?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'll help you" I offered and went after her in the kitchen.

Everything was white. We prepared the hot chocolate in silence. It was unlike Alice to be quiet. We got back in the living room; the boys had managed to light the fire. It was much warmer. There was a couch and a love seat. Of course, Alice and Jasper filled all the space on the couch. I wasn't ready to stay next to Edward, so I took the last choice of sitting in the room, a rocking chair by the fireplace.

Edward shot me a confused glance, but didn't say anything. Alice and Jasper looked pretty cozy, she was staying with her feet in his lap and her head rested on the arm of the couch. Even Jake had made his way back in here and was sprawled by the fireplace. This wasn't the kind of silence that should be between friends. It was heavy and we were avoiding the pink elephant in the room. Either someone crack a joke or just ask us what happened. I'll go mad if this will last any longer.

"Wow, I hadn't had such a good hot chocolate since I was a kid. My mom used to make a mean one" Jasper mused as he sipped from his mug. So we were dancing around the subject. "What does it have in it? I can't place this taste…"

"Ask Bella, it's her place to tell her invention" Alice said smiling.

Jasper coked an eyebrow at me in question.

"Not gonna tell" I sang. Edward took a sip of his, I watched as his lips closed around the lip of the mug and he closed his eyes while drinking the hot liquid. When he was able to taste it, his eyes snapped open and landed on me.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked lowly.

"Depends on what you think it is" I answered, trying not to look at him.

"Rum"

"Oh no, you have to invent another one, now! Way to go, Cullen. Ruin a five years old recipe" Alice huffed.

"Five years old? And is it really rum in here?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, actually, it's rum. No one had been able to tell what was there, until now. And I sort of invented this in high school. The first winter I spent in Forks, I was seventeen and thought it would be funny to put rum in my hot cocoa. It tasted amazing so…" I trailed off, blushing because I realized I was rambling.

"Delicious" whispered Edward, looking in my eyes. I blushed some more.

"Jazz, didn't you bring that CD?" asked Alice, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, he did. I'll dream of Crosby tonight!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's a classic, man" Jasper told him, defending Crosby.

"So? There are _other_ wonderful carols out there! I can see it is white, he doesn't have to sing it to me! Over and over again" Edward gestured impatiently with his hands.

"I hav-" I tried to say, but Alice stopped me.

"No, you don't have anything! If I listen to one more piano song, I'm going nuts!" she screamed.

"It's relaxing! And I was going to say I have a mixed CD with carols" I told her annoyed. Edward and Jasper watched our exchange amused.

"Let's just unpack and then meet here in an hour and then go and buy a little tree. Ok?" asked Alice. We nodded and retrieved our luggage. "Let me" said Edward.

Upstairs were only two rooms, at the opposite sides of the long hall way. I looked at Edward who looked at me, smiling.

"If you don't feel comfortable with sleeping in the same bed, I'll take the couch" he whispered.

"It's okay"

We got inside; there was a big bed which occupied pretty much the whole room. A small dresser and nightstand that was above the bed, with two lamps and an alarm clock. Why will one need an alarm clock on the holidays?

Edward went to the right side of the bed, putting his luggage there and started to take out a change of clothes.

I did the same, but on the left side. How did he know that I sleep on the left side?

I heard a scratching sound close to the door. Edward opened the door to reveal a happy Jake. He came inside and jumped on Edward, licking his face. Oh well, he changed.

Edward looked frightened and cautious, ready to shove the dog away at any sign of weakness.

"Sweetie, what did I tell you about jumping and licking people?" I went to get Jake away from Edward.

"Should I jump and lick you?" Edward asked amused.

"I was talking with the dog!" I exclaimed, then I realized he was joking. "You can jump and lick me anytime you want," I muttered.

"Really?" he was not supposed to hear me.

I blushed and ignored him, going back to my bag. Edward was behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and put his lips to my ear. "I'm sorry. That was rude and uncalled. Forgive me"

I turned to him amazed by this change in his behavior.

"This is me, actually. Remember how Esme tells me I'm polite all the time"

"Oh…Where's Lizzy?" suddenly remembering her.

"With Carlisle, Esme will come back soon," he sounded pained.

"What happened, where did she leave so suddenly?" I wished I had not asked. His face changed many emotions, finally settling on determined.

"I'll tell you everything about me. Let us go for a walk. Do you have a leash?"

"Yeah, but it's better for him to run around. It's his first time" I said and headed towards the door.

"Let's go then" he urged, taking a scarf from his bag and a pair of mittens.

"Really? You just need a rope to have them behind your neck so you won't lose them" I said giggling. He stuck his tongue at me. This is an entirely new Edward, I haven't seen this one, but I liked him much more that the strict Edward.

We met we Alice in the hall way, "We're going out. Go and get the tree with Jasper, I trust your taste" I told her. She nodded and we continued our way downstairs.

Once outside, we were surrounded by white. I stuck my hands in my pockets and watched as Jake was running carefree in the snow. He stuck his head in the snow and when he took it out he had snow on his muzzle.

"He's so happy" Edward said, watching fascinated as my dog started rolling in the snow.

"As I said, it's the first time when he sees snow"

"How old is he?" asked Edward, bending down and making a small ball of snow.

"Five months" I said after I carefully counted in my head. "He was so small when Alice brought it, he fit in a bowl" I mused.

Edward turned to me so fast he lost balance and fell on his ass. I started giggling; he looked so cute and young, laying there in the snow. He didn't get up, just plopped don his back and started making an angel.

I kicked snow with my foot at him, hitting him in the face.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "You didn't!" he growled and grabbed my leg, making me lose balance and fall next to him. I stayed there stupefied wondering what had just happened.

"Ok?" he asked. I nodded.

Edward got up and offered me his hand. "Let's walk around and talk. We need to talk, that is what we lacked…before. Communication" he murmured.

"So we know our names and how old my dog is" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"And you know how old Lizzy is" he whispered glancing at me.

"And that, too"

"Favorite color?" he asked suddenly.

"Are you serious? What are we, first grade?"

"Just answer. I want to know as much as possible about you, Bella. And promise you'll say only the truth" he said.

"Ok. Green…shit, I mean black," I said blushing. Why did I have to say green?? Stupid mouth.

Edward watched me curiously with a smile on his lips. "Green or black?" he asked amused.

"Green…I mean black" Damn it! Black is my favorite color, not green! Edward started laughing.

"Ok. Let me answer this, until you decide. Brown" his eyes nearly bugged out and he frowned and muttered to himself. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's skip this one…" he muttered evasively. "Let's talk about music, I'm sure we have a lot in common. You like piano music, right?"

"How do you know?" I asked bewildered.

"You mentioned it earlier. The piano covers" he said smiling.

"Oh…yes, but I love rock music and some pop…" I trailed off.

"I'm ok with everything but country. I actually love piano music, it relaxes me and rock…It never grows old, you know?" he confessed.

"I know" Then we shared our favorite bands and we shared the preferences in most of them.

"Movies?" he asked after some time.

"Many…but one of my favorites is _Look who's talking_, all the three of them" I said feeling stupid for liking such a naïve movie. I'm sure he'll say some grand one as _The Godfather._

Edward smiled, "Frankly, I prefer _Meet the parents_ or _Home alone_" I turned to gap at him. "What?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head unable to talk.

"Oranges or apples?" I asked. Edward looked confused and then grinned.

"Oranges during Christmas time and apples for the rest of the year. Don't ask"

"Errr, can you read minds?" I murmured scared.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"That's _always_ my answer to this question! I can't eat oranges if I'm not next to the Christmas tree or something like that" Edward grinned and muttered something about 'things in common'.

"Ice cream or cake?" he asked, getting in my game.

"Ice cream. Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate" he murmured watching me intently. "Red or Black?"

"Black" I said grinning. "Walk or Run?"

"Walk…with you" he whispered, his cheeks coloring slightly. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was the coldness. "Green or Black?"

"You're not playing fair!" I exclaimed.

"We never set rules"

"Green" I answered blushing hard, I'm sure my face looked like Rudolph's nose. "Christmas or Halloween?"

"Christmas. What about you?"

"Me too. The Simpsons or Family Guy?"

Edward cocked his head to a side, thinking. "Tough one. Pass" he said chuckling.

"Your turn" I said, grinning.

"Batman or Superman?"

"Superman" I answered surprised by his question. "Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia?" There, if he wanted those questions.

"I've actually never read Narnia, so I'll go with Harry. It's quite fascinating, you know" he said. "Jack Sparrow or Will Turner?"

"Jack all the way, baby" I clamped a hand over my mouth after my loud exclamation.

Edward found my reaction hilarious and started laughing so hard there were tears running down his cheeks. "Got a problem with Jack?" I asked defensive of my favorite pirate. Edward was able only to shake his head and laugh some more. I had to think of a good one, that will shut him up. Oh, yes! Where is Mike to hear this one? "Eyeliner or mascara?" I asked as serious as I could.

Edward stopped laughing abruptly and watched me concerned, about my sanity, I'm sure.

"I refuse to answer that one" he said firmly.

"Why? Afraid I'll find about your secret affair with Newton?" The face he made was enough to make me dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"Couch or Loveseat?" Huh? From where did _that_ come from?

I blinked a couple of times, "Loveseat" I whispered to the ground, blushing. "Chocolate Milk or Hot Chocolate?" There you go, we are heading in dangerous territory.

"Hot Chocolate with rum" he answered, not missing a beat. "Call or Text?"

I debated that one, his texts in the car made me fuzzy inside. My answer was clear. "Text". His eyes popped out, but he regained composure fast. "Pancake or Waffle?"

"Waffle. It's too complicated to make pancakes" he muttered. I grinned remembering how Lizzy said he had managed to stick the pancake to the ceiling. "Piano or Guitar?"

"Piano. You?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to repeat the question. To answer your question, piano, too" he told me, stopping and letting himself fall on the snow covered ground. He patted the space next to him and I plopped myself there. "Your turn"

"Cat or Dog?" I asked smirking.

"Dog"

"Really? I had an impression you hate dogs" I said, watching Jake run to us.

"He had a problem with me, not the other way….forget it. I didn't like him at first, but he grew on me" Edward murmured scratching Jake's head. "Coffee or Hot Chocolate?"

"Coffee"

"Me too, as long as you make it"

"What if I make coffee and hot chocolate. What will you choose?" I teased him, bumping my arm in his.

"You" he said without thinking. When he realized what he had said, he raised his eyes to me scared. The next second his eyes sparkled and he asked something I hopped won't get us in some danger zone. "Bed or Couch?"

"Bed, more comfortable. You can't nap well on the couch" I had to turn his question into something else or I'll do something I'll regret.

"I meant…doesn't matter" Edward waved me off, accepting my answer.

"T-shirt or Shirt?" I asked.

"T-shirt. Cotton or Lace?" Edward was still smirking.

"Lace" I whispered, busying myself with taking the snow off Jake's back. _Oh if you want to play naughty, I'll give you naughty Cullen!_ "Boxers or Briefs?" I asked innocently.

Edward's head turned to me watching me to see if I was joking. After what seemed like and eternity he conceded, "You know"

"Refresh my memory, it was dark, I don't remember" I grinned, I had managed to embarrass him.

"Briefs" Edward whispered, looking fascinated by the hole his fingers had dug in the snow. "Night or Day?" So we were back to safe questions. I don't think so.

"Night" I said without missing a beat. "Brunettes or Blonds?"

"Bella" he murmured pained.

"That wasn't an option. Answer!"

"Brunettes. Tamed or Messy?"

Huh? What is he talking about? "I can't answer if I don't understand the question"

"A hint…it's about hair" Edward said lowly. My eyes widened and wondered to his messy hair.

"Messy" I blushed. Could I ask him the next one? It just popped in my mind. Will he be mad? Oh God…I can't, but I have to. It will stop this dancing around. "Love or Lust?" I asked barely audible.

"Love" Edward said so devoted and passionately that I couldn't not believe him. And here he goes and ruins the moment. "Top or Bottom?"

"Fuck, Cullen!" I can't believe I cursed, but he could be such a jerk sometimes!

"If your question is Fuck or Make love, I'll answer make love" That was the last straw. I slapped him. His hand reached up and cupped his molested cheek, watching me in horror.

"Bella, I didn't think. I'm sorry, really"

"That's your problem! You don't think! I don't even know why I bother" I said, standing up and started walking toward the cottage. At least, I hope it was the right way.

"It's on the other side!" he said slowly. I simply turned and started walking in the other direction. Suddenly Edward grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Back! Release me!" I tried to move my arm from his iron grasp, but couldn't. Soon, my traitor tears made an appearance.

Edward cradled me to his chest. "Don't cry, sweetheart! I'm such a jerk! Forgive me, Bella" he murmured in my ear, making me shiver.

"Bottom" I whispered in his chest.

He moved me so he can see me eyes, his were full of questions. "What?" he murmured confused.

"You asked me, top or bottom, my answer is bottom" I said trying to crack a smile.

"One more question" he said seriously. I nodded. "Married or Live together?"

His question knocked the breath out of me. I couldn't locate my lungs to be able to inhale air to get in them. I felt like suffocating. I was aware that Edward was holding me in his arms, otherwise I'd be on the ground. I couldn't see him, but I felt his panicked quick breath on my cheek.

"Bella? Bella! Bella, please" I heard him, but his voice sounded far away. Soon everything dissolved in blackness.

I must have fainted, because I woke up back at the cottage. I'm sure I was on the couch, I could hear the fire next to me. Something warm and wet touched my face.

"Stop it! Infuriating animal! Get away from her" I hear a soft voice saying sternly. I realized that something warm and wet must have been Jake's tongue. Yuck! And the voice was Edward's. I couldn't open my eyes and face reality.

"She's coming around, look! Her face muscles are twitching" that was Alice.

I heard movement close to my head and low yelp coming from Jake.

"Fuck, man! She'll throw you in the fire if she knew you hurt her dog!" I heard Jasper saying concerned. Who had hurt my dog?

I opened my eyes slowly and scanned the room. Edward was kneeling next to my head with a concerned look on his face, his brows knitted in the middle of his forehead. Alice was perched at my feet looking amused at something and Jasper was staying in the rocking chair I had occupied earlier that day. Near the fireplace was Jake. He looked dejected and scared to come near the couch. All eyes were on me, I didn't like the spotlight. I got up in a sitting position and crouched down a bit, "Come here, baby"

Jake's ears perked, he looked cautiously at Edward and his ears plastered on his head looking scared. I turned my head to Edward who looked obvious to this. "What have you done to my dog?" I asked angrily.

"You care about the dog?? You fainted on me not an hour ago and scared the shit out of me and you care what happened with that beast?" he asked incredulously.

I got off the couch cautiously and sat next to Jake, patting his head lovingly. "I'm here. What had he done to you?" I murmured lowly.

Something caught my eye, it was sparkling. Behind the couch was a small Christmas tree with different colored lights and globes.

"You want to know? Fine! He nearly knocked me to the ground when I brought you back, he ran around this room like a rabid dog that he is, tried to destroy the tree a few times, until Jasper put it out of reach and of course licked your face more times than I can count. I couldn't stand it another second and I slapped him" the anger in Edward's voice startled me. I hadn't heard it since he talked to me about James and Victoria.

"I've never laid a finger on this dog and who are you to come and slap him?" I asked aggravated, taking Jake in my arms and caressing him.

"Un-fucking-believable" Edward bust out. He got up and stormed out of the cottage.

"What the hell did just happen?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Bella he came back trembling and shivering with you wrapped in his jacket, freaking out that you passed out on him! Edward took care of you, he didn't let us touch you and I think he hoped you will appreciate this…But you got mad at him for slapping Jake. Don't say anything! You can be as insensible as him, sometime!" Alice said exasperated.

"What Alice wants to say is 'Get the fuck off the floor and go out and find him, before he freezes out and dies!'" explained Jasper calmly. At those words something snapped in me and I scrambled off the floor and ran outside, forgetting the jackets.

Edward was a few feet away already trembling. I still had my blanket on me, so I put it carefully on his back, but made sure it was still on me, as well. He didn't move.

"Now you care?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I always cared for you, Edward. Come back inside before you-"

"I what? Die out because of the cold? Who will care? Leave me alone! Go back to your precious dog!" his words were venomous and they hurt me.

"I'll care if you die, fool! I l-…Edward, come back inside. I'll make hot chocolate," I murmured. I couldn't tell him that I love him.

"Get this shit off me" he shrugged out of the warmness of the blanket. He looked like an enraged, wild animal.

"Edw-"

"Just stop it! I should have known there was something wrong with coming here when Jasper asked; I should have known this shit won't work. Go back to your beloved _Jake_. And let me wallow in misery" he sneered at me.

I couldn't listen to him! It was already dark outside and the degrees were dropping dangerously low. I did the only rational thing. Put the blanket on the snow and plopped down.

"Fine! I'll stay here, until you change your mind!"

"Have you lost you mind?? You'll freeze!" he yelled.

"You too"

"Bella you are getting on my nerves! Get inside!" he snarled at me, tugging at my hand to get me up. I stumbled when I was on my feet. Edward held my arms to stable my balance. His gaze was deep and there was something scary in his eyes. They were blazing with fury and determination to freeze his ass off.

"It's a free country! You can't make me go inside! I'll do whatever I want to do" I shot back. I should have been mortified by what had just happened. When I screamed, my spit landed on his lower lip. His eyes darkened considerably and he _licked_ his lip! Dang it, that is hot!

"Bella" he murmured so low I wouldn't have heard him if I wasn't standing so close. Edward's hands raised and buried in my hair, dragging my head closer to his.

"Screw slow, screw everything! Tell me you want this," he whispered fervently watching my lips like a dying man will crave oxygen.

"I don't want this. I want _you_! I need _you_!" I told him with all the devotion I could muster. He didn't bother answering me. Edward pressed his soft and cold lips to mine and groaned at the contact. It felt as if my lips had caught fire, they were burning and there was an electric current running through them that shook my entire body. Edward tried to keep it cool, just a small kiss, but soon his tongue was probing against my lips determinate to get inside my mouth. When I opened my mouth, the contrast between my warm tongue and his cold one made me moan loudly. He was freezing, the sides of my head were numb because of his cold hands and now my mouth was turning into an igloo. His tongue explored my mouth, every corner of my mouth and then I tried to sneak inside his mouth. The kiss became aggressive and somehow I won the battle and got inside the ice cold mouth that tasted like heaven. Just when I felt my lungs burning, I realized we had to stop to breath. I started to retract, but Edward realized what I wanted to do and kept my head in place kissing me deeper and pouring all his love into the kiss. I grasped the hair at the base of his neck and tugged at it, hoping he will release me so I could breath. No such luck. I managed to bite his lip softly and he groaned releasing my mouth. I started gasping for air the moment he let me breath. We were both breathing hard, our breaths mingling between our heads. Edward's teeth started clattering and he tried to chuckle, but the clattering became stronger. I took the blanket and his cold hand in mine and led him inside. He didn't protest. When we got inside, I stopped to see where Alice and Jasper were and I couldn't see them, must have gone to bed.

I turned to go upstairs when Edward stopped me. He pointed to the ceiling. I looked up to see mistletoe. He didn't let me react to this information, just took my head in his hands and kissed me again. He left my lips only to kiss the rest of my face, I don't think there was a spot that he left un-kissed. "You are allowed to kill me if I hurt you again" he murmured in my ear, then he kissed a spot behind my ear and I moaned.

"I'm glad you made up, but keep it down! You have a room, use it wisely! Just don't make us see this!" screamed Alice. She was descending the stairs.

I grinned at her and purposely turned and kissed Edward one more time. When Alice screamed, I gestured to the mistletoe above us, not interrupting the kiss.

* * *

**Review! Pictures on profile.**

**Check my new story, it's called My secret life. And for those that follow Innocence is still there, I promise to write as soon as I have some good ideas.**


	7. Games and more games

**I do not own Twilight!**

**I hope you like it. And tell me if you think they move too fast.**

* * *

"That's it! Get your asses up! Santa won't come otherwise" exclaimed angrily Jasper form the living room doorway.

I had been sitting with Edward in the loveseat for a good hour just kissing and whispering nonsense.

"You've got to be kidding!" Edward groaned and returned to kissing my neck.

He disappeared with a yelp from next to me. "Get. Upstairs!" said Jasper pushing Edward towards the stairs. He get to turn back, "UP!" Jasper screamed.

"Whoa! Let me get my girl! And you don't hit your boss, I'll keep it in mind" Edward whispered annoyed, rubbing the back of his head where Jasper had hit him. He had called me 'his girl', my heart was beating erratically.

I took his hand and on the way to the stairs, I grabbed Jasper's cheek and pinched it, then patted it. I didn't wait to see the look on his face, just continued up the stairs.

Edward pushed the luggage on the floor and plopped on the bed.

"I'll get a nasty cold, I feel it" he whispered.

"And what should I do? I'll get it, too. It's your fault!" I accused.

"I was hoping you'll play the ever helpful nurse" he winked and scrunched his nose, then sneezed. "See?"

"Oh poor, Edward" I murmured and got in bed next to him. He hummed and wrapped his arms around me.

"My mum's dying" he said startling me. His voice was deep and full of emotions.

"Last time I saw Esme, she was fine. That's why she left?" I asked frightened.

"Not Esme. My mother. Remember, I'm adopted" Edward whispered.

"I thought…but…"

"No one knows about her. She lives in a small town in Washington. She's the last family I got still alive"

"What town?" I asked, thinking of my small town, where dad lives.

"Forks"

"Dad's from there" I said. "What's your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth Masen. And why didn't I think of this? Charlie, right? The chief of police. Couldn't have complicated my life worse. Had to go and fall for the cop's daughter" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Hey!" I pushed his shoulder. "In all seriousness, what's wrong with your mother?"

"Cancer. Esme told me it's less than a month now" I felt him shaking under me. I didn't say anything, just rubbed him arm.

"Let's change the subject, please. How about some hot chocolate?" he murmured.

"And have Jasper kill me? Nuhuh, go and make if you don't love yourself" I said, turning and looking at the watch. Three am.

"I can see how much you love me, send me to the wolves!" Edward said feigning hurt.

"It's just Jasper…well, if gets Alice on his side you should hide" I said seriously.

I heard a bark from downstairs, another one and another one. Silence, more barking and a long yelp, "Fuck! If you bite me I swear I'll get you out!" That was Emmett's voice. But what was he doing here?

"Great aim, babe! But don't let Bella know it" Emmett said over Jake's whining.

I rushed out of the door, downstairs.

"If one more person touches him, that one will spend the night outside!" I yelled, crouching next to Jake. He wriggled his tail and licked me.

"I didn't touch him! Rose just pushed him out of the way…with her cast leg" Emmett grinned.

"Bella! First Edward now- OH…Emmett…Rose. What are you doing here?" asked Jasper shocked.

"Spending Christmas in family" answered Rose.

"What's going on?" asked Alice descending the stairs with Edward hot on her heels.

Emmett looked amused by the whole situation.

"Oh well, I'm tired, long drive and everything. Where do I sleep?"

"There's a room here, behind the stairs, I discovered it earlier" said Alice.

Emmett took Rose in his arms and walked to the room.

"Now, can we please, go back? And take the dog with you!" said Jasper. I nodded and took Jake upstairs with me.

"We should sleep. Long day" Edward muttered as he fell on the bed.

We put our pajamas on us and got under the blanket. Edward put his arms around me.

"Is it really true? Have you truly forgiven me?" he whispered in my hair.

"I'm working on it. But ninety percent you are forgiven" I told him.

"What about the other ten? What do I have to do to forgive me completely? I'll do anything, for you"

"It's the little things that impress me. So go figure it out" I said pecking his cheek.

We fell asleep. Edward was snoring! Why didn't I remember that? I woke up at the crack of dawn, not at all well rested. No snoring.. so he was awake.

I opened my eyes and met his green ones above me.

"In bed or in the kitchen?" he asked seriously. I thought my ears were deceiving me. We were continuing our game…but what kind of question is that? How can he ask me _that_?

I smacked the back of his head. "How dare you?" I muttered in a rough voice.

"Breakfast, Bella. What were you thinking, naughty girl?" he asked amused.

I blushed bright red and looked away. He took my chin in his hand and turned my head to him, "Don't be embarrassed, it sounded perversely. I'm sorry" Edward whispered sorrowfully.

My eyes shifted to his arm, I could see the scar from when Jake bit him. My eyes filled with tears, it was only my fault it had happened; if I wouldn't have pinched him!

"Bella, are you ok? Don't cry. Tell what-"

I pressed a finger to his lips and traced the scar slowly with my other hand. "I'm so sorry for this" I whispered.

"I'm fine. It wasn't that bad" Edward said and looked at the clock frowning.

"It's eight. Should we go downstairs?" I nodded and we got out of the room. Jake was sleeping peacefully, near the door, I let him be.

When we reached the last steps, we heard banging and moaning and grunting. "We have rooms!" I said annoyed. Edward shushed me and pointed to the door behind the stairs. Emmett and Rose's room.

"She's injured! How can he-"

"Let them be, it's Christmas" he took my hand and dragged me in the living room. I looked at the small tree. It had presents under it.

"Where's Jasper to see that Santa found him?" I huffed, remembering how Jasper had acted the night prior. Worse than a child.

"In all honesty, I do not care about Jasper" Edward shuddered and went to the tree. His face lit up, turned to me and beckoned me with his index finger.

I peeked over his shoulder, there was a small gift, my name on it, written in the most elegant script. Edward picked it up, turned, and offered it to me. I took it tentatively, careful, unsure of what to say.

"Open it" he murmured. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"How…you didn't know I'll be here!" I tried to understand why he had a present for me here, with him.

"I have it with me for quite a while," he admitted.

I opened it carefully, afraid to ruin the inside. It a small blue, velvet box; I nearly dropped it. My heart picked up, it was slamming against my ribcage and my hands started trembling. I looked up at Edward questing; I could feel tears in my eyes and prayed they won't fall. I had no idea what could be inside. He wasn't that mad to buy me a ring, or was he? Edward urged me with his eyes to open it. His eyes were alight with a deep fire and he looked nervous.

I open the tiny box and I came face to face with the most astonishing piece of jewel I had ever seen. A white gold bracelet with different charms.

Edward led me to the couch and crouched in front of me; he took the bracelet and fastened it on my left wrist. When he was done he kissed my wrist softly.

"Happy Christmas, my love" I burst in tears. The love and adoration in his voice was too much for my poor heart at that moment. He had a horrified expression on his face when my vision cleared enough to see him. I flung my arms around him, my force sending him falling backwards.

"Happy Christmas, the happiest ever! I love you" I exclaimed. The words came pouring out of me before I could get a hold on what I was saying. I didn't regret what I said, though. It was true.

"Oh, how I love you! I'll show you until the end of time if you let me" Edward laughed in my hair. He sounded so carefree, blissfully content. He hugged me tightly to his chest and kissed a path of open mouthed kissed from my ear to my chin, up and down.

I should have felt bad, my gift for him was stupid and childish. I had stopped with Alice at a mall and bought presents. I had bought him a green sweater that I was sure would bring his eyes out. It was made from the softest wool I had touched and the color was the exact same one Edward's eyes had when he was happy.

He took my wrist carefully in his and brought it to eye level.

"Do you know what those mean?" he whispered, gesturing to the charms.

I looked down and frowned, "Not really. Would you explain?" his face broke in a grin as if those were the words he was waiting for.

Edward raised and settled with his back against the couch and me between his legs. Wrist in hand, he took gently the sign that looked like a horseshoe, but wasn't one, it had hands, a crown and a heart.

"This is the Claddagh symbol. Have you heard of it?" he whispered in my hair, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Once…but I don't remember. Tell me about it" I said, turning my head and kissing him on the lips once. He smiled, sighed and started telling me the story.

"The Claddagh's distinctive design features two hands clasping a heart, and usually surmounted by a crown. The elements of this symbol are often said to correspond to the qualities of love - the heart, friendship - the hands, and loyalty - the crown. The expression which was associated with these symbols in the giving of the ring was: _With my two hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love._ Yet, the expression, _Let love and friendship reign forever _can be found as another meaning for the symbols" he murmured, his voice making it sound as a story. "Furthermore, there's a legend behind it. One tale is about Margaret Joyce (Claddagh Ring), a woman of The Tribes of Galway. She married a Spanish merchant named Domingo de Rona. She went with him to Spain, but he died and left her a large sum of money. She returned to Ireland and, in 1596, married Oliver Óg French, the mayor of Galway. With the money she inherited from her first marriage, she funded the construction of bridges in Connacht. All this out of charity, so one day an eagle dropped the Claddagh ring into her lap, as a reward.

Another story tells of a prince who fell in love with a common maid. To convince her father his feelings were genuine and he had no intentions of "using" the girl, he designed a ring with hands representing friendship, a crown representing loyalty, and a heart representing love. He proposed to the maid with this ring, and after the father heard the explanation of the symbolism of the ring, he gave his blessing.

One legend that may be closer to historical truth is of a man named Richard Joyce (Goldsmith), another member of the Joyce clan and a native of Galway. He left his town to work in the West Indies, intending to marry his love when he returned. However, his ship was captured and he was sold as a slave to a Moorish goldsmith. In Algiers, with his new master, he was trained in his craft. When William III became king, he demanded the Moors release all British prisoners. As a result, Robert Joyce was set free. The goldsmith had such a great amount of respect for Robert Joyce that he offered Joyce his daughter and half his wealth if Joyce stayed, but he denied his offer and returned home to marry his love who awaited his return. During his time with the Moors, he forged a ring as a symbol of his love for her. Upon his return, he presented her with the ring and they were married" he seemed to had finished talking. My brain was in over-drive. Marriage. But it's on a bracelet, not my finger; that's good, or is it?

I turned to look at Edward and found his eyes closed, a lazy smile on his face, "And to us? What does it mean to us?" I asked. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Whatever you want it to mean. I'd go with love and friendship forever, plus, the crown makes you my queen. I'll be happy to be your slave for the rest of my life" he looked so serious, it was hard not to believe him.

"What about the lighthouse?" I asked, looking at it strangely. What does it mean? Would he like to buy a house close to the sea?

"Another legend. I take it you don't know it, either" I shook my head no.

His arms tightened around me and he dropped a kiss on my exposed neck. "Then, I'll tell you another story" and he proceed to explain about a wife that lit the far every night so her husband, that was on the sea, would see that she misses him. What was with Edward and those stories? Could he really want to spend the rest of his life with me? Just the mere thought scared me and at the same time sent shivers of pleasure under my skin.

"The anchor means 'fresh start' or 'hope'" he whispered, his voice light. "And you are my anchor. You've been there when I needed you. I rely so much on you that it's kind of scary, but I wouldn't have it any other way"

I just sat quietly and listened, he had three more items to describe, I understood two of them, clearly; but the third one was quite strange. An odd symbol, I think; sort of like a circle with some eyes going in it.

He picked it up, "This, love, is the Celtic symbol for eternity. When you find the person destined to be your soul mate, wear one and place the other around his or her neck to bind your love forever. For instance, the simple triquetra, commonly known as the Trinity knot, takes an individual strand and wraps it into and onto itself, such that it becomes a three-lobed, yet singular design. In the pagan mindset this design symbolized the connection of the three planes of existence: mind, body, and spirit. To Christians, it illustrated the essential core of Christian belief wherein one God was Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. For both beliefs, the Trinity knot symbolized the way in which three separate essences were vitally interconnected" Edward amazed me how deep he had thought of my gift. "Soon, I'll buy you a nice chain and we'll put this there" he told me. His right hand was on my thigh, massaging me lightly and his left one on my wrist; he ran his thumb lightly to it.

"I understand the two others" I told him softly.

"Do you, really?" he asked amused.

"Sure, this is a key and this says that you love me" I said pointing to the small key and the words 'I love you'.

"See, you don't get it! What does the key mean?"

"A…key" I said, trying to think of what could it mean. "It usually is used to open doors" I teased him.

His gaze was penetrating me, touching my soul, "Or hearts" he murmured so low I thought I didn't hear him correctly.

"You have the key to my heart, you opened it. I'm yours, I'm telling you again. As for the words…you know how I feel"

His beautiful features turned into a frown and his hand reached up to brush my tears. I hadn't realized I had let them fall.

"Why are you crying? I won't feel offended if you don't return my feeling. I know I've hurt you" his voice was pained but truthful.

I turned in his arms, straddling him and burring my face in his neck. He just held me while I continued to cry. I couldn't stop the tears. I wanted to stop crying and tell him that I really love him and I love his gift, but I was sure if I were to open my mouth, some embarrassing sound will come out.

When I felt calm enough, I raised my head and watched him carefully. His eyes held concern and were a bit sad, self-hate, I'm sure; his lips were slightly parted and the tip of his tongue was wetting them from time to time, he was breathing evenly as if anticipating bad news, steadying himself and a few locks of his hair were rebellious having fallen on his left eyes. He hadn't bothered moving the hair away, he just watched me, calm and anticipating my next words.

I took his face in my hands and lowered my lips to his, surprising him. I kissed him slowly, parting his lips, tasting him; he groaned in my mouth and fisted his fingers in my hair, keeping my head there.

"Stay here, don't move an inch" I told him, getting up and rushing up the stairs, miraculously not falling. I got his present from my luggage and went downstairs. Suddenly dreading to show him my silly present.

He was in the exact same position I had left him, staring intently in the fire. His head snapped up when he heard me. Edward raised a hand and patted with the other between his legs showing me he wanted me there, again. I obliged.

"It's silly, but…Merry Christmas, Edward" I finally said. I wasn't sure how I should call him, I had to find a nickname for my…my what? He hadn't even asked me to be his girlfriend, he just told me he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. _Isn't that enough, Bella?_ For now.

He looked excited at the gift, his eyes cutting to mine. "You really shouldn't have. What have I done to deserve this? Do you usually buy gifts to assholes?"

"When the asshole in question is my favorite asshole, then yes" I grinned. He looked startled by my words and soon started laughing. The sound was so carefree and unlike Edward that I couldn't help laugh along.

He opened the gift, more like ravaged it. The paper laid down around us torn and scattered.

"You destroyed my wrapping, I worked half an hour to wrap that up!" I said in mock horror.

"I apologize. I'll be more careful. Now, let's see what you got me" he was so happy, acting almost child-like. I imagined a little Edward close to the Christmas tree with lots of wrapping paper around him, opening gifts and looking gleeful.

I snapped out of it when I heard Edward gasp, his eyes were wide and he had a big grin on his face.

"It's exquisite! Oh, Bella! How can I thank you?" his eyes were dancing, one hand on my cheek, caressing it lovingly.

"After you gave me this bracelet, you think you have to do anything else for me?" I asked surprised.

Edward put the sweater of his pajamas top and lowered me in front of the fire. "It feels like home. So wonderful, here, with you in front of the fire, outside, snowing" he kept murmuring nonsense.

I lifted my head and captured his lips with mine. He hovered above and we kissed and kissed. We were making up for the lost time. His hands never wandered lower than my neck and he just had a leg between mine for leverage, but not touching me.

I had hooked my left leg around his thigh, bringing him closer, making him moan rather loudly, fisted my fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss. We were lost in our world and we didn't hear people coming in the room.

"Holy shit! My eyes!" Emmett boomed.

"My, my what a nice ass the boss has!" Rosalie said appreciably making my blood boil with jealousy. I put my hand on his ass without thinking, claiming him as mine. Edward chuckled, but didn't move.

"I could have survived without seeing this. Jazzy, bring some bleach, quick!" Alice screeched.

"It's a gift! Santa has sent them here" Jasper's voice said seriously making the others laugh.

I pushed Edward's shoulder to make him move. His eyes looked scared and he shook his head frenetically, muttering under his breath something about naked Santa.

"Do you think they heard us?" Emmett asked amused.

"Don't make me move just yet. Wait a moment, Bella" Edward whisper was meant for me, but everyone heard him.

Emmett started laughing so hard he had to brace himself on the wall. Between gasp he said, "The boss got a boner! How cute is that?"

Edward grinded his teeth and moved so fats I hadn't realized what had happened. When I looked up, he was on the couch with a cushion on his crouch area, looking the picture of calmness.

"What's more important for you, Em? Cullen's boner or the presents?" asked Jasper. Edward groaned and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Definitely Cullen's reactions. Look, he's blushing" Emmett pointed to Edward's face and started laughing again.

Edward glanced at me exasperated and imploring at the same time.

"Quit it, guys! See your gifts and leave him alone" I said, proud that I had managed to say it without blushing.

"Whoa, becoming territorial, tiger?" Rose giggled.

"You, you have no right to…" I trailed off.

"It's true! He has an amazing ass. No worries, Em, yours is my favorite" she ginned at Emmett. When had they become an item? I had lost many things, I should have paid attention.

"I'd prefer if you won't talk like that about Edward's ass or any other part of him. He is mine!" Everyone in the room grew silent and watched me amazed.

"I never said I'd like to have him, I merely mentioned that he has a great ass" countered Rose.

"Not even-" Edward shot off the couch interrupting me.

"Can you _please_ stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I'd appreciate it" with that he turned to the tree, got a handful of presents, and started tossing them to the others.

"Before either of you ask how did I know you all will be here. I didn't. I just like to be prepared" he looked at me one last time and headed upstairs. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, too you all" he yell from the first floor.

"And grumpy, insensible Edward is back. Thanks to you all" I muttered and went after him to see if he is alright.

I got in our room and found Edward on the foot of the bed, hands in hair, elbows on his knees. I knelt in front of him and touched his leg lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my ego is a little bruised" he murmured.

"This sweater really brings out the color of your eyes. You look so handsome in it" I said, running my hand up and down his calves.

He cracked a smiled and chuckled lowly, "You're just trying to boost my ego"

"I'm just stating the truth" I mumbled blushing.

Suddenly, Edward jumped and started mumbling things like 'horrible father', 'irresponsible' or 'weak memory' and 'easily distracted'. He took his phone out and dialed a number. I realized he was calling Lizzy, so I turned and left him alone. I closed the door softly and heard the beginning of their conversation "Happy Christmas, my angel…I'm so proud of you" I had reached the stairs by then and descended, not wanting to intrude.

"Oh, you're here! Great! We were planning to go out and play in the snow" Alice said happily.

"Let me go change and we'll be out soon" I said and turned to go up again.

When I got in our room, Edward was dressed for the day, but still wearing my gift.

"They want to go out and play in the snow. Go downstairs, I'll be there quickly" I said.

He pouted and looked like he wanted to say something but got out of the room with Jake on his heels.

I threw some clothes on me, put a jacket, gloves, scarf and a hat and went downstairs. No one was here. I could hear laughter from outside. I opened the door and nothing could have prepared me for the amazing scene before me. Alice on Emmett's back keeping his head in the snow for some reason and he struggling to surface; Rose and Jasper were making a snowman oblivious to everyone else and Edward? Well, he was playing with my dog, throwing snow at him only to have Jake use his back legs to throw snow back at him and bark happily. I felt tears in my eyes. I must have made some noise because everyone stopped and turned to me. I smiled weakly and crouched down to hug Jake that was running to me. Of course, he sent me flying backwards and buried me in the snow. I felt hands helping me up and gently getting the snow of my face.

"All right, love?" Edward asked smiling.

"I guess. At least he didn't lick me this time" I laughed.

A snowball came out of nowhere and hit Edward on the side on the head.

"Told you, you'll miss me!" Alice giggled.

"You are DEAD, shorty!" Emmett growled.

"Oh no, tell me he didn't call her shorty" I said scared of Alice's wrath for Emmett. Edward nodded, watching them amused.

Alice pounced, jumped on the big man's back and bit his ear hard; he howled in pain, startling Rosalie. She saw that her man was being abused and jumped on Alice, Jasper wanted to save Alice and joined the tangled mess of limbs that were rolling in the snow, growling, cursing and crying out 'Got ya' form time to time.

Jake, not being too smart, went there to see what was happening. When a hand hit him in the head he yelped and ran away playing by himself with snow.

"Coward, much?" Edward murmured to me.

"You have no idea"

We went there to see if they were still alive, by the sounds of things they sounded like wild animals fighting for their mate's safety.

A hand or a leg came out of the fight and hit my leg, I stumbled and fell right in the middle of the fight. A big snowball hit me in the face and I cried out.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward yelled and jumped to save me. Needless to say, he was absorbed in the fight, too.

Emmett cursed loudly, "FUCK, Jasper, I need that!"

"Take you pixie fingers off my hair or I swear I'll use the cast!" Rosalie growl to Alice.

I managed to roll out of the mess and saw Edward was out of it, too. His hair more tousled than usual, his cheeks red and his eyes alight.

He came to me and wrapped me in his arms, his lips molding to mines. The kiss started gentle and innocent, but soon he was devouring my mouth and we were rolling in the snow.

"Get a fucking room!" Emmett boomed. I hadn't realized they were done acting like children.

Edward didn't wait to be told twice, he swung me over his shoulder, caveman style and carried me inside. We went in the living room on the loveseat by the fire.

As soon as I felt the warm air, my nose started running and I started sneezing.

"Hot chocolate or…something strong?" Edward asked, handing me a tissue.

"Something strong"

He produced a bottle of liquor from behind the tree.

"Santa's been generous this year" he chuckled.

"Very funny"

"Glasses?" he asked.

"Nah" then turned to him in mock horror, "You don't have cooties, do you?"

"You'd have figured that out by now" Edward said feigning hurt. He took a drink of the bottle, smacking his lips and grinning, "Here, try it"

I took it tentatively and took a sip, it burned my throat and settle din my stomach.

"I'll be drunk in no time. I haven't eaten anything" I laughed.

Edward disappeared for a few minutes and returned with two sandwiches.

We ate in silence and then drunk some more.

"Want to continue the game?" he asked.

"What game?" I frowned, slightly dizzy.

"This or that" he explained slowly as if talking to a child.

I answered before I realized it was the name of the game, "This" I said gesturing between us, blushing. "Oh…oh"

"So…Cereal or big breakfast?" I grinned remembering his question form this morning.

"Usually cereal or nothing" I said honestly. Not good, drink and this game weren't a good mix. "In bed or in the kitchen?" I repeated his question. Edward grinned, getting mischievous look in his eyes, "All over the house. And I'm not opposed to public display as long as it's with you" The little bastard wasn't talking about breakfast! Ok! Just wait for my next question!

"In the rain or in the snow?"

"Wasn't it supposed to be Rain or Snow?" I asked aggravated by his forwardness.

"Just answer" he said quietly.

"Rain" I smiled when his eyes rolled in the back of his head and a low moan escaped him. Here we go! _God, please, don't let me blush!_ "Hairy cat or Hairless cat?" OK, if his mind is in the gut, he will understand, if not…I'm doomed. There's no way I'm explaining that. I gulped some liquor to get courage.

Edward cocked his head and studied me, he looked distracted, slightly drunk if you ask me. "Why would you ask me that? Want to buy me a cat?" he asked amused. Oh, no, he didn't get it!

"Err...not really. Just answer the damned thing!"

"I guess a hairy cat is something normal, but I'd prefer it bare" The bastard knew all along! He thought of his question for a bit and then started laughing. "Cu-cu…" he burst in fits of giggles, nearly falling off the couch.

"Cu-cu? What the hell? Get yourself together! You're giggling like a little girl" he grinned at me, took another sip of the bottle, composed his features and asked "Cucumber or Banana?"

"Cucumber, 'cuz it's green as your eyes" I said, starting to laugh at my cheesiness, falling off the couch.

He eyed me for a second, caught off guard by my answer and the pounced on me.

I had to ask this or I'll go mad. Maybe he will take the hint. "Friends with benefits or Girlfriend/Boyfriend?" my voice shook.

Edward blinked and then gasped, his eyes growing wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Shit! I…I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Answer it"

He helped me in a sitting position and took my hand in his, "I admit, I'm stupid for not asking you…but it's not fitting" Not fitting?

"It's like I'm more than your boyfriend, I feel like we grew out of that phase. That's something you do in high school. You are so much more than that. I see myself next to you for the next of my life, growing old with you, having kids with you, having a nice house somewhere, just being us. You are my other half, you complete me, as I told you this morning, you are my anchor. Bella, you are my life, I can't live without you, you became something vital to my existence. You are my forever" his voice was so soft and passionate, it brought tear in my eyes.

"Say another two words and the declaration is done" Alice murmured from the door way. She was crying, as well as Rose. The four of them were watching us smiling.

"Not yet, Alice. I will, someday" Edward declared, leaning over and brushing his lips to mine.

"Drink! I'll get more and we'd play" Jasper ginned.

"Would you rather?" Emmett asked hopefully.

We all settled down in front of the fireplace and started the game.

"Me first! I have the best one" Emmett grinned eyeing Alice. We nodded and he dropped the bomb. "Would you rather be 4'1 or 7'9"?"

"Would you rather be an ogre or an elf?" Alice concurred.

"Answer my question, little one"

"Be precisely 4'10'', as I am. Answer mine" she said angrily.

"Shrek is cute, so yeah, ogre" Emmett said.

"Would you rather pick your own nose or someone else's?" we all looked at Edward and he just shrugged. "Rose, answer it"

"Someone else's, of course" she reached over and pinched his nose. Edward cried out and rubbed his nose.

Rose smiled smugly and looked at me. I guess she will revenge on me, "Would you rather have three eyes or webbed feet?" I looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You've got to be kidding!" she shook her head. "Three eyes, to see you better" I laughed.

"Would you rather be spanked or be put on a restriction, on your favorite thing to do?" I asked.

Jasper looked around, hoping someone else will answer, sighed and said "Be spanked".

"Really? Note to self: spank Jazzy" giggled Alice.

"I've got a good one" Emmett grinned. "Would you rather have extremely bad tourettes, tics or uncontrollable orgasms?"

No one said anything, we just stared at him. How did he come up with that? "Who's going to answer?" I asked in a small voice and wished I hadn't talked.

"You" Emmett laughed at my expression. "This round is just yours. Next one, another one and so on" Oh God…they'll kill me.

"Er…I'll…take the…orgasms" I mumbled, blushing.

Jasper got a mischievous look in his eyes, "Here's one" he couldn't contain his grin. "Would you rather beat up your boss or have sex with him?" I gaped at him.

"Pass" I muttered, blushing so hard I thought my face will start burning.

"Nope! Answer it!" Jasper insisted. I looked at Edward who looked quite interested in a small hole he found in his sock. Thanks for sticking with me, _boss_!

"Right now, I'm torn between the two of them" Edward's head snapped up and his eyes settled on me.

"She said pass, let her be" he mumbled.

"Nuhuh! Just you wait 'till we get to you" boomed Emmett swaying slightly. Obviously drunk.

"Fine! Have sex with the boss! Go on, ask me the next embarrassing question!" I exclaimed loudly and took a long drink form the bottle.

"Would you rather…kill your colleagues but your boss or kill the boss but still do your work?" asked Rosalie, grinning.

"What have I done wrong?? Why do you all imply that I should be murdered?" pouted a drunk Edward. It sent me in a fit of giggles. "Rose, really. I don't know. If I'd kill the boss, I won't be stupid to continue working! So I choose the first one" I explained, satisfied with my answer.

"So you want to kill me?" Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time in mock horror.

We all laughed until Alice cleared her tiny throat. "Don't worry, boy . No more boss questions. Would you rather work for an escort company or be a pimp on the street?" she asked me giggling.

"What the fuck Alice?" Apparently when I was drunk, I had a rather colorful vocabulary. "Escort company" I said. I turned and watched Edward, it was his turn.

He took a swing of the bottle and grinned at me, "Would you rather eat breakfast in bed or _be_ breakfast in bed?" I was in the middle of taking a swing and I spit it out, gaping at him. Are we seriously back to this? Apparently, yes.

I leaned over and whispered din his ear, "Be". I heard his intake breath and the small tremor that ran through him. I felt smug.

"Not fair! We want to know" Alice pouted.

"She said be" Edward grinned and proceed to kiss me. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Your turn" he said looking at Edward. "Would you rather be kissed or be shagged?"

"Is that even a question? I'm a man…so shagged" he said seriously, picking at the hole in his sock.

"Would you rather be caught wearing your wife's knickers or her bra?" asked Rose smugly.

"Considering I don't have a wife. None" Even drunk, he was over thinking things.

"Just answer. Imagine the wife is Bella" I wanted to kill Rose.

"Knickers…" he moaned the word.

"Would you rather read people's minds or people read your mind?" Jasper seemed sober enough to ask that without slurring the words.

"Read their minds" Edward slurred the words, hugging me to his side, self-consciously.

"Would you rather work on a job that pays a lot of money that you hate or have a job that you love but pays very little?" Alice asked bouncing.

"I love my job and it pays a lot of money" Edward frowned confused. Oh my, drunk Edward was cute! Alice didn't bother correcting him.

He turned his face to mine and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather have a reputation for being a womanizer or a love struck for the rest of your life ?" I don't know what possessed me to ask that.

"If it's your love that struck me then the love struck" he said as seriously as he could in his present state. I grinned and kissed him, tasting the alcohol on his tongue.

"Would you rather be a member of the opposite sex for a day or have sex all day long?" Edward whispered against my lips. "All day sex…with you" I whispered back and kissed him again.

"I repeat, we have rooms for this shit!" Emmett yelled.

Edward got up, swaying slightly, took the bottle in a hand and my hand in the other, "Night, kids" he mumbled and pulled me upstairs. I giggled at him when he stumbled on the stairs. He narrowed his eyes at the stair and muttered a low "Fuck", as if the stair would have been guilty for hurting his toe.

When I closed the door behind us, Edward started stripping. I watched him apprehensive, not knowing what he will do. He was standing at the foot of the bed in his black boxers briefs looking dubiously at the bed. He shrugged, took a pillow and folded himself on the floor, at the foot of the bed.

"Edward? Er…what's wrong with the bed?" I asked tentatively, amazed by his behavior.

"It's swaying. We should fee this cottage, swaying bed" he muttered. I started laughing.

"It's just you, you're drunk. The bed isn't moving" I told him.

He looked at me, then rubbed his eyes and looked again, "You're moving, too. Shit! Why are there two of you, love?" he asked trying to take another sip of the bottle but only managing to throw the drink on his face. Luckily it was just a little, but to my horror the bottle fell from his hand and hit him on the forehead. He moaned lightly.

I rushed to him, inspecting his forehead. There will be a bruise. He raised his hand to rub the spot and missed it by five inches, his hand landing with a thud on the floor.

"Come on. In bed with you" I tired to sit him up, but gave up soon. Edward just moaned and grabbed my waist, gripping me to him. I tugged the comforter from the bed and settled on his chest.

"Bellaaa" he moaned in my ear. I thought he was asleep, he hadn't talked for a good half an hour.

"What?"

"I'm drunk" he started laughing.

"Yes, you are. Now be quiet and sleep" I kissed his cheek and settled back on the crook of his neck.

"Good nightiee, my loovee" he cooed.

"Night" I muttered, praying he will fall asleep soon and won't snore again.

* * *

**Review! I truly hope it was fun to read. I laughed so hard while writing the game. Espceially at the cu-cu part :-p**

**If you review, I'll send drunk Edward to you!**


	8. Pranks and going home

**Not mine, it belongs to SM. **

**Thanks for the reviews and advices. I'm sorry for the errors, I don't have a beta. If one of you offers to help...I'd appreciate it. Pictures on profile, as usual.**

**Read my other stories, too and don't forget about my poll. It will help me for future stories.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Shh, you'll wake them!" someone giggled. It felt like a thousand knives were digging in my head from every direction and the giggling made it worse.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

What is that? Now, it felt as if dwarfs were dancing around in my head.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I groaned.

"Go" a voice whispered urgently.

"I'm not leaving without you" someone demanded.

I felt something touch my face, it was cold and kind on greasy, I scrunched my nose and turned my head making the knives and dwarfs ravenous.

"Let's go, already!" CLICK CLICK CLICK

The door shut. Finally.

My back was aching and there was something on my chest…or someone. I cracked and eye open. Yep, Bella. She stirred.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, her mouth dropped open and I could tell she was stifling laughter.

I raised an eyebrow. "Your…face" she managed before starting to laugh.

What the hell? I looked around, confused.

"Why are we on the floor? And what is wrong with my face?" I groaned. The knives twisted in my head.

"Oh, dear! You don't remember! It was pretty memorable. As for your face, you should see it for yourself" she got up and tugged at my hand.

"What happened last night?" I asked, suddenly nervous. What had I done?

"You got drunk. By the way, you are awfully cute when drunk. You demanded to fee the owners of the cottage for having a swaying bed, then you asked why were there two of me. After that you plopped on the floor with a pillow and said you'll sleep there. Here, look in the mirror" she giggled. I was taking all in when I saw myself.

I had something black on my face, on my cheeks where two hearts and on my forehead it was written 'PUSSY WHIPPED', I had lipstick on my lips, red, no less and I looked like a tramp. I marched out of the room, stumbled over Jake, cursed and got in the kitchen.

"Who the fuck did this?" They stared at me, their eyes shifted to something behind me and they started laughing. I turned and saw Bella, with my shirt on her, looking pissed.

"ALICE MARY BRANDON"

"Oh shit, I'm scared. All three names" Alice whispered in mock horror.

"Oh, you should be. What the hell happened to _my_ clothes???"

Alice pointed to Rose who pointed to Jasper who pointed to Emmett, Emmett looked at a loss and pointed to me.

"That reminds me!" I yelled. "Who's _brilliant_ idea was to do this to me? I'm Edward fucking Cullen, the editor of EMC! No one messes with me" I shouted.

"Look at them. Aren't they cute? Both angry and confused" laughed Rose.

"I want my clothes back!" demanded Bella, stomping her foot on the floor.

Emmett laughed so hard he fell off the chair, "Shit, this is so funny. Better than anticipated"

"What is this shit on my face?" I asked annoyed, afraid to touch it. I wished it was coal or something like that not…

"Shoe cream" grinned Jasper. "My idea" he looked proud. "I have pictures to show the nephews how grandpa looked in his early days"

"Shoe cream" I said in horror. I rushed to the table and took a paper tissue and started rubbing it against my cheek.

"Spit helps, want me to help?" asked Emmett.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Alice screeched, the sound making my head pound. I looked at her and saw Bella had her fingers in Alice's hair, "Where. Are. My. Clothes?" she asked quietly.

It was the first time when I saw Alice scared, "Ehh…I…you see…Jake-"

"It won't work the excuse with 'the dog ate my homework'. Just say what you did with them! Threw them outside, set them on fire or-" Bella gasped. "You set them on fire! ALICE!"

"Not all of them! I have others for you, I promise" she explained.

"Rub harder and you will draw blood" said Jasper, stopping my hand mid-rub.

"I'll help you, boss" Emmett dragged me outside and shoved my head in the snow, he rubbed his hand over my face and looked at me, "Good as new"

I started to say "Go to hell" but I started sneezing.

"Emmett! You want to kill him?" asked Bella enraged. She helped me up and walked me in the living room, putting a blanket over me. I sneezed again.

"I want Tylenol, paper tissues and a hole to crawl in" I whispered, staring at the blanket.

"Did you hear him?" asked Bella.

"Do I look like a fucking Retriever? Go fetch?" Emmett asked amused.

There was a cork on the floor and Bella used it wisely, she threw it at Emmett, hitting him square in the middle of his forehead.

"Fuck, woman!" he yelled and rubbed the spot. I sneezed again and again, my nose was running and I needed a tissue!

Bella left and came back a minute later with tissues and Tylenol. I smiled grateful.

She wrapped the blanket tightly around me and kissed my forehead. "Are you ok?" she whispered. My heart soared at her concern.

"I think so. But stay away I don't want you to get the cold"

"Not a chance. And besides, I'm mad at them. You do this shit in summer camps, not when you are over twenty" she said angrily.

"Aren't you cold? Your legs aren't covered" I said concerned.

"I don't have clothes! Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" she got her legs under the blanket, on my lap. I moved the blanket so we could be both under it and hugged her close to me. "I love you"

"Me too, Edward" she smiled up at me and the settled her head on my chest.

Some time later, carols started singing and our _friends_ came in looked sheepishly.

"We're sorry" they said at the same time. They tried to explain, all in the same time, how they thought it will be funny or something like that.

"Last night you hinted killing the boss, today you got in action, I see" I said quietly.

They talked together again.

"To show you, how truly sorry we are, we're leaving today and you'll be alone for the rest of the week" Alice told us.

"No! Stay! It won't be the same without you" Bella exclaimed.

**BPOV**

They stayed and we had fun, fights in the snow, hot chocolate or boiled wine by the fire, every night, stories of our 'moments' in life. The week flew by. Edward got a nasty cold, indeed. But didn't look upset for not joining us in the snow. He watched from the window and I spent as much time as I could with him.

We were on New Year's eve.

"When are we heading home? Not that I miss Chicago or anything" asked Rose.

"Next year" laughed Emmett.

"In two days. Very funny, Em" Alice said, cracking a smile. We all had become closer and we were best friends now.

"Cullen, don't forget to keep from my money for taking pictures of you" sniped Jasper.

"You and McCarty, both" Edward talked. He had a cute English accent for being forced to talk on his nose, being sick.

'Suzy the Snowflake' was playing the background and I found myself singing along. I felt oddly happy. I hadn't felt like this in years.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

Next song was 'Happy New Year' and we all started singing it.

"Oh, look at the time!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's go outside! There are five more minutes"

Edward had a coat, a scarf, a hat and the blanket over him and he was still trembling. He moved me in front of him, so he could wrap the blanket around me, as well. We all stayed there looking at each other, soaking in the new friendship we had, Jake at our feet, running around.

Jasper murmured, "10"

And we started the countdown, Edward tightened his arms around me, "3, 2, 1, Happy New Year, my Bella" he murmured in my ear.

"Happy New Year, love" I turned in his arms and kissed him. He didn't protest as he had been lately, afraid that I'll get his cold.

"I love you more than anything" he whispered gazing in my eyes. I felt tears there, soon they started falling. Edward wiped them.

We exchanged 'Happy New Year's' with the others and then went to our room.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella" he murmured and took my face in his hands.

"Will you let me make love with you, tonight?" he asked softly. My heart beat picked up at the prospect. I wanted him more than anything; I couldn't wait to feel him, his skin on mine. "If it's too fast, I understand" he continued looking disappointed.

"I want to make love with you. More than you'll ever know" I whispered.

"But?" he looked questionable at me.

"Are you sure you can?"

"Why won't I be able to? I'm sick not impotent" he smirked.

"That's why. You are sick!" I said concerned.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much. Come here" he took me in his arms and kissed me.

We undressed each other slowly, all the time stealing kisses and touching the other as much as possible.

Edward carried me to bed and situated himself above me. "I love you. Never forget that, Bella" he murmured and kiss my breast, then taking the nipple gently in his mouth. I moaned and moved under him, hoping for some friction.

I felt him pressing slightly against me and then sliding inside me slowly. I gripped his back and raised a leg, wrapping it around his thigh. Edward started moving slowly, all the time gazing in my eyes, kissing me slowly on the mouth and playing with my tongue in rhythm with his movements. Soon, too soon, I felt the tightening in my stomach and moaned in his mouth.

"That's it, Bella. Fall apart in my arms, angel" Edward incredible sexy voice murmured and I did, I fell apart in his arms, nearly blacking out by the intensity. I felt him twitch and shot his hot seed in me.

Edward turned to lie on his back and gathered me in his arms, putting the blanket over us.

The next morning I woke up alone. I feeling of dread ran through me. Where was Edward? I put on some of his clothes, considering mine where ashes and I made my way downstairs.

"It's dead! I loved that one! How could you?" I heard Alice wail.

"I apologize" Jasper drawled. I heard a slapping noise. What had he done to angry her?

I got in the door way of the living room, "Hi, guys"

Their heads snapped to us. "Bella, remember Prancer?" Alice asked, tears running down her face.

"Ehh…Prancer?" I asked confused. She showed me a globe in form of a reindeer. Oh, Prancer, her precious Prancer.

"What happen?"

"I dropped it" Jasper whispered dejected.

"There are others! You can buy another one!" my temper was getting the best of me. I woke up alone after the beautiful night with Edward. Where was he?

"Where is Edward?" I asked anxious. They looked scared at each other and I waited. Now that I was paying attention, it was awfully quiet around here.

"Rose and Emmett had to go back, home" Jasper explained.

"I asked about Edward!" I snapped.

Alice looked amused for some reason, she took Jasper's hand, "Let's go finish packing"

"Alice!" I screamed after her. Hands gripped my waist and pulled me backwards.

"You're cute when you are angry, has anyone told you that?" Edward murmured in my hair.

"You've been here the whole time?" he nodded. "And you let me make that show?" he nodded, grinning. "Bastard" I muttered and tried to get out of his hands.

"Oh come on, it was funny. I absolutely love you in my clothes" he crooned in my ear. I relaxed against him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome, but why are you thanking me?"

"For last night, for fighting for me, for loving me" I answered, twisting my head and kissing him.

"Hmmm" he hummed against my lips. "Change of plans, we're leaving today. As you know Emmett and Rosalie already left" his voice was business like.

"Something happened?" I asked panicked.

"Charlotte called me. We'll have to go earlier, in a week. Rose's leg is fine and she went to get the cast off" Edward explained.

"She's coming, too?"

"No, but while I'm gone there will be a photo shoot and I want her to pose" he grinned crookedly. "So, are you coming with me to France?"

"What kind of question is that? Even if I didn't want, I had to. I'm your personal assistant" I reminded him. I felt him tense up. "Not that I don't want to" I whispered and he relaxed.

We were packed and ready to leave in two hours.

"Ready to go back and face reality?" asked Jasper.

"I haven't forgotten. One mistake and you are out, Whitlock" Edward threatened.

I was anxious to face reality. Last time I faced it; Edward started acting like an ass.

"Come on Alice" I grumbled.

"I'm coming with you, leave them alone" Edward smiled.

"Oh! Are you sure you'll survive with Jake in the small closed space? We don't want him to bite your head off" I said in mock concern.

"You think it's funny?" he growled and started tickling me.

We finally settled down and got in the car. While driving, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Stop it" I hissed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Staring at me. It's rude!" I huffed annoyed.

"I'll be good" he promised and started fiddling with my CDs. Edward put Linkin Park and I glanced at him curiously.

"What now?" asked Edward amused.

"I just didn't realize you'd listen to this" I whispered and concentrated on the road. I glanced in the rear-view mirror, they were behind us. I didn't want to lose track of Alice and Jasper. We weren't pulling over, we decided to drive until home and change positions about half way.

Edward had fallen asleep around lunch time. Now, it was night and we were close to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I pulled over in a gas station, put gas and stretched.

"Coffee?" said a voice behind me startled me. "Sorry"

"Thanks, did you drive?" I asked Jasper, taking a sip of the coffee.

"From now, I will. She had enough energy to pull in here, only. I put her in the back seat with a blanket and she's sleeping like a baby" he smiled softly, his eyes sparkling.

"You really love her?" I asked amazed.

"Of course, Bella. How's boss?" he glanced at the car and his eye widened.

"Yeah, he's been sleeping for almost twelve hours, I hope he didn't drool on my window" I shuddered.

"You should wake him and take a nap, yourself"

"He's sick, I'll let him sleep. And besides, the coffee woke me up"

"No! You are going to sleep" Jasper insisted.

I walked back to my car, got in and turned to Edward. He was snoring softly. I touched his arm lightly and he jerked awake. He looked so beautiful, looking confused around him and rubbing his eyes.

"My turn?" he yawned.

"If you are up to it"

"Who's driving there?" he nodded to Jasper's car.

"Jazz" Edward grinned.

"Wait a moment" he got out of the car, jogged to the other car, exchanged a few words with Jasper, they shook hands and then Edward came back to my door.

"Shoo, I'm driving" he grinned.

"Shoo?" I shouted bewildered.

He simply picked me up, walk over and deposited me on the passenger seat. The moment he closed the door behind him, I felt the drowsiness coming to me. Edward put my piano covers CD and I fell asleep before he pulled out of the gas station.

I woke up with a jerk, it was still dark outside, the trees were blurring besides us and I could hear the sounds of the engine. I looked at Edward, afraid to see the speedometer. He had a lazy smile on his face and glanced next to us. There, Jasper's car was trying to speed past us, only to have Edward accelerate. He laughed quietly to himself when Jasper made a rude gesture through the passenger window of his car.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I whispered, startling Edward. I admired the fact that the car didn't swerve.

"Hey. Oh no, you don't!" he growled as Jasper had managed to get ahead of us.

"Stop it! Slow down, I don't want a ticket!" I told him sternly, but started laughing when Edward pouted.

They continued the racing for an hour or so. They stopped because traffic had come alive, being 7 am. But of course, when Jasper tried to get in front of us, Edward accelerated and kept us the first car.

"You are acting like children" I scolded.

"It was fun" Edward grinned. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Sure, over the roar of the engine and you laughing and cursing Jasper, I did" I giggled.

"I'm sorry, really. I had wanted to do this all my life. If Jasper would have said no, I wouldn't have done it" he smiled sheepishly.

"That's what you talked there in the gas station?" he nodded, grinning wildly.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Come over, until we go to France" he murmured.

"I don't know…didn't you miss Lizzy?"

"She misses you, you know?"

"OK, but we'll go to my house first to get clothes!" I sighed.

"Why?" Edward pouted. Before I could say anything he started sneezing.

"Oh, no! You infected my car! Haven't you heard to put your hand over your mouth when you sneeze?" I asked aggravated, looking at my window and wheel.

"How was I supposed to? I am driving! And looked, I changed the wrong gear!" he said almost accusing me.

"And why is that _my_ fault?" I snapped. Jake started barking, annoyed with the yelling. "Shut up!" I shouted at him, he cowered down and quieted.

My phone started ringing, "What?" I snapped, immediately sorry for taking my anger on who was calling me.

"Bella? Are you ok? Jasper wants to pull over for a snack. You see the big sign in front of you? There." Alice said.

"Turn right! NOW, Cullen" he did, muttering. "See you in a bit" I said to Alice.

"What are we doing here?" Edward asked frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I dunno, pee, eat, stretch! Take you pick" I cried out. I got out and slammed the door.

"Everything ok?" asked Alice.

"Just peachy" I said, opening the back door to let Jake out.

We were in the shop, looking for the bath, we spotted it and got in.

"What had he done?" asked Alice.

"Nothing. He's hungry, I'm sure. Man get cranky when not fed properly" I whispered.

"Don't take his side!"

"Really, it's ok. A small quarrel"

We got out and we spotted the guys next to my car.

"Here. I am truly sorry for how I acted earlier" Edward whispered, offering me a sandwich and a cola. I took them gratefully and nodded to him. Jake came to us and nudged Edward's leg with his snout. Edward crouched down and played with him.

I watched them closely, chewing slowly. We got back on the road in no time and Edward insisted to drive. I let him, still tired for not sleeping well.

His phone took off when we were in Rolling Meadows, Illinois.

"Can you get it?" Edward murmured and pointed to his pocket. I managed to take it off and answer before it was too late.

"Hello?" I said a little breathlessy.

"Hello, is Edward Cullen there?" a tentative voice asked.

I looked at the screen, is was Esme, why didn't I realize it.

"Esme, it's Bella. Edward is driving."

"Oh, I didn't realize it's you, dear. So, you're heading home?" she asked.

"Yes, we are"

"Could you come over and pick Lizzy? We're going to Forks. Tell Edward that and then tell me when will you get here" I spoke to Edward and I told Esme we'll be there around six or seven that evening.

"They're going to your mother? Why do you have to go to Paris? You should be there" I said upset that he couldn't be with his mother.

"I will go there, when we come back" his voice was emotionless.

We finally arrived in Chicago, it was five pm, already. While I packed some clothes, Edward found a bar of Sneakers in my cupboard and brought it to my lips when I asked what he is doing in my kitchen. I bit down and moaned.

"I'm not snooping around, I promise. I was just hungry" he smiled. "Take Jake's food, too, please and there must me a small red ball somewhere in the living room. I have to get the toiletries and I'm done" I smirked as a look of horror washed his face. He hadn't realized I'll take Jake with me.

"I'm ready, let's go get Lizzy" I bounced back in my living room where I was greeted by Edward's ass in the air, body under the couch mumbling about stupid dogs.

"This?" he got out form under the couch and looked at the ball in his hand. I nodded, grinning at him.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were just checking my ass" chuckled Edward.

"Maybe I was" I said playfully. He came to me and picked me up and kissed me. I kicked my legs when I felt the earth disappear from under my feet. He put me down and got my bag going to the car.

Once inside Edward sped to Emse and Carlisle's house.

"What's her name?" he asked sounding curious. Who's name? What is he talking about?

"The car, Bella" he murmured amused.

"Should I have named her? She's my baby, my blue baby. I haven't thought of naming my car" I said thoughtfull.

"All my cars have names. The Jaguar is Bagheera, the Camaro is Black Beauty and the Volvo, poor car…" he trailed off.

"What? You can't leave me hanging! Tell me" I demanded, suddenly curious.

"Lizzy named it" he looked sheepishly. I gestured for him to say it.

"Caterpillar" Edward whispered. I started laughing, tears on my cheeks and all.

"What made her name the car caterpillar?"

"It's like the Caterpillar from _Alice in Wonderland_. She said it puffs smoke as the Caterpillar" he smiled crookedly at me. I was gasping for air, I haven't laughed so much in a while.

"So? How are we naming your car?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Seal?" I wondered out loud.

"SEAL?" he frowned. "Why?"

"Don't know…You wanted to name my car, go ahead and name it, genius" I challanged him.

"SS" Edward grinned, his eyes twinkling,

"You want to name my car after a Nazi organization? Schutzstaffel?? Really?" I exclaimed enraged. We were in front of a beautiful Victorian house, I could see Esme coming down to us with Lizzy.

"It' s not that. I was thinking of…Super Silcky or Super Sexy, whichever you prefer" explanied Edward.

"My car is sexy?" I asked blushing.

"Later. Now, let's go say hi to Esme and Carlisle" when he got out, Lizzy jumped in his arms.

I got out and hugged Esme.

"Did you make up? Oh, Lizzy will be so happy"

"Yes, we-"

"We're together" chuckled Edward, coming to my side and hugging my to his chest.

"Bella!" Lizzy hugged my leg tightly.

"Hi, Liz. Ready to go?" I asked while hugging her. She nodded in my hair.

Edward got her bags, we said good bye and soon we were at this house. I had a strange feeling coming back here.

"She stay wif us?" asked Lizzy hopefully.

"She stays with us, yes" Edward corrected her. She squeed and tugged on my hand, telling me to go with her, to show me her toys. I looked at Edward and smiled, then let the little bug drag me away.

She took a Baribie, "This is Princess and he is her Prince" she explained. Then she proceed to show me horses, clothes, a house and every other toy any kid could wish for. Edward was spoiling her.

"How are my girls?" asked Edward, he stood in the door way in a pair of slacks, with a towel dangling by his waisband and no shirt. I was salivating. Our eyes met, his eyes darken and he licked his lips.

"We are doing fine. You are spoiling her! She has so many toys" I said, admiring his naked chest, his perfect abs.

"Dinner is ready" he said softly, looking lovingly at Lizzy. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Bathroom detour, I hope" he yelled after her. I heard her footsteps stopping and padding qietly to the bathroom to wash her hands.

I went to him and ran my hand over his cheek. "Is it hard to be a father?" I asked.

"I'm adapting. She can be a little devil sometimes, as you know by now. Mmm, I missed you" he moaned in my neck, kissing it softly.

"Daddy!" Edward's head snapped up and looked over his shoulder stunned, then back in my eyes.

"She's never called me 'daddy'" he said shocked. We walked to the kitchen, Edward went to Lizzy, "What did you call me, angel?"

"Daddy. Now you are one. You have Bella" she grinned at him, innocently.

Edward nodded and murmured an excuse before disappearing from the room.

"Is he mad?" Lizzy asked scared, looking over her shoulder to see where Edward had gone. I was positive he was crying, I couldn't tell her that.

"He's not mad, just…overwhelmed" I whispered close to crying, too.

"What is overhelmd?" she asked curiously.

"Overwhelmed is when someone feels so many things that they can't form words" I hoped I made her understand.

"You mean they are stupid or are they mute?"

"They become mute for a few seconds, not being able to express their feelings"

"So Daddy is mute?" she frowned, trying to understand. Thankfully, Edward came back, red eyes, bright smile on his face and scooped Lizzy in a big hug, twirling her around. She giggled gleefuly.

"I love you, baby" I heard Edward whisper to her.

"OK? Not mute?" she asked after her laughter died down.

"No, definitely, not mute" he smiled. Edward set her back on the chair and came to me. He wrapped his arms aorund me and kissed me passionately, backing me in the counter. I tried to stop him, knowing Lizzy was watching but my protest came out as a moan.

Lizzy started crying, we separated and rushed to her, looking for any injuries.

"What is it, bug?" asked Edward panicked.

"I thought, you'll get stuck like that" she hiccuped. Edward looked in horror at me, "What do we tell her?" he mouthed.

"Ehh, Lizzy. When big people love each other they express their love by kissing" I explained.

"But Daddy not kisses me like that" she said. Edward sighed exasperated.

"When both persons are big, they kiss on the lips" Edward huffed, making her lips quiver.

"When you will grow up, you will understand. For now, only cheek and forehead kisses for you" I told her, narrowing my eyes at Edwrad.

"I want be big" Lizzy murmured.

"You will do that under my presence when you will be over thirty!" Edward exclaimed making me laugh.

"Let's eat" I proposed and turned to get the plates. Lizzy was lost in her thoughts and Edward frowned all the time while we ate.

"She's not allowed out of the house until twenty and not allowed to date until thirty!" Edward cried out the moment the door to his room closed behind us.

"Edward, you know you can't keep her with you until then" I pacified him.

"Why not?" he huffed.

"She has to go to school, high school, college…"

"High school! I'll hire a bodyguard!" he looked so serious when he said that. I laughed at him. He threw his jeans on the other side of the room, looking aggitated. I went behind him and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be ok" I murmured, kissing his back.

"I hope so" he moaned and turned to me, tackling me down. We made love again, and he was just as sweet and gentle as the other night. I truly saw how sorry he was for being an ass and how much he loved me. I was finally happy, I had found my other half.

* * *

**Review! I'm sorry it was so little in EPOV but Bella was more open, let's say :D**


	9. Funeral and complications

**

* * *

**

I do not own it!

**Only EPOV :D I'm proud of this one. **

**EPOV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 4 AM. Why was I awake at this hour? My right leg was freezing I glanced down and saw that Bella had snuggled in my blanket, leaving me out of it. I attempted to get some of it on me, but gave up soon, not wanting to wake her. I put the slacks back on and went to the bathroom to release myself. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked to see how awful I looked. I had dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were red. That may be from the lack of sleep or from my earlier break down. When I heard Lizzy call me 'Daddy' I lost it. I overheard Bella trying to explain her how I was feeling, but failing. Then we had the interesting conversation that o never wanted to have with Lizzy. About her being romantically involved with anyone. I got out of my room quietly and went to see how was Lizzy sleeping. The first few night here, she's been scared and slept with me.

I opened her bedroom door and saw her in the middle of the bed hugging a plush bunny, sleeping soundly. What shocked me was Jake, at her feet, drooling slightly on her blanket, but sleeping peacefully. I had almost forgotten about him. His ears perked up when I closed the distance to the bed and adjusted Lizzy's blanket. He growled defensively.

"Shh, boy" I murmured. His head raised and he wriggled his tail. I turned to leave and heard his paws padding behind me. I got in the kitchen, found a bowl, put some of his food there and offered it to him. Jake put his paw on my knee and I knelt and shook it, patting his head. I tried to make coffee, but I failed miserably. I went back to my room, took a shirt and a pair of socks. I put them on along with my boots and winter coat, took my Jaguar keys and drove to the first Starbucks. I glanced at the clock, already 5 AM, please be open. It was open for some miraculous reason.

"Two coffees, two sugars and one milk each" I told the lady. She eyed me suspiciously, taking in my clothing, but said nothing. She finished and I gave her the money, going back to my car. Once back home, I took my laptop and sat on the couch in the living room and started working, catching up. I e-mailed Charlotte and told her we were coming on January 8th and we'll be there for the premiere.

I was so focused on my work that I didn't hear Bella waking up.

"Did you even sleep?" she asked making me jump.

"Yeah, five hours. There's coffee in the kitchen" she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, and here I thought you made me coffee" her voice floated from the kitchen.

"I tried" I muttered.

"What are you doing there?" she asked, curling herself next to me.

"Work…I booked plane tickets. Can you stay with Lizzy today? I want to go to work and talk with Tanya about some things"

"I should come with you. Or just go myself. You stay here, or you'll never get better" she said concerned.

"No, I have to do it. Just stay here. I'll take something for the cold" I promised.

"Okay, fine. Tell me about France"

"Charlotte is an old friend, she needs people to promote her clothes. I always do it" I smiled and continued explaining about Charlotte. Bella seemed fascinated.

Lizzy came in the room, sniffling, "Where's the puppy?"

Bella looked at me confused, I turned to Lizzy "Jake!" I screamed. We heard a bark and he came to us running. He went straight to Bella, jumped on her and licked her face.

"Stop it!" she squirmed, pushing him away.

"Puppy" Lizzy ran to us and hugged Jake. Bella looked amused at me; I don't know what my face was showing. I was half-scared he will bite her and half-scared he had fleas or something. Jake turned to her and licked her face. I growled.

"Jake, no!" Bella shouted. He stopped and sat down on the floor at our feet.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll bring pizza for lunch" I said, getting up.

"No, you are not! I'm cooking" Bella said annoyed.

"Okay, cook" I ginned and kissed her head.

I got to work and Tanya wasn't there. She knows better than to leave, but then I saw Emmett in Bella's chair.

"Well, hello…" he mouthed the words 'pussy whipped'

I slammed my hand on the desk, "Shut up! What are you doing here?"

"A favor. She called and asked me to come here while she takes a break, you know…pee and eat something" Emmett gestured.

"I didn't need that piece of information. Tell her that I'm busy and not to disturb me"

I caught up with everything I should have done while gone and around four I left, wanting nothing more than to get home to my girls. It sounded so good, _my girls_.

"Mr. Cullen" Tanya stopped me.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is on the phone" she whispered. I took the phone and braced myself.

"Esme?"

"E-edward…it happened. Oh, Edward!" she broke down and started crying. I was frozen, I couldn't move.

"I'll be there. The first flight" I told her.

"Get Bella and Lizzy with you" she managed to say. I said good bye and hung up.

"I won't be here for a few days and then I'm heading to Paris. I promise to give you a rise for handling everything alone" I told Tanya, she just gaped at me.

I sped home, my eyes blinded by tears that I didn't want to let them fall. How could I take Lizzy with me? She had no idea Elizabeth ever existed. _And whose fault is that?_ Mine, of course.

"Look what I did" Lizzy jumped in my arms when I got home, showing me a drawing I barely saw. I nodded and kissed her.

"Bella?" I asked loudly, my voice thick.

"Oh, you're here. I mad- what happened?" she asked when she took in my appearance.

"Can you pack a few things for all of us? We're going to Forks" I said and went to the kitchen. I saw the food and a let a tear slip, she worked so hard to make me food and now, we will not even eat it.

"Daddy?" Lizzy tugged on my pants, her eyes were teary and her lip was quivering. I crouched down, "It's ok, baby" I whispered taking her my arms and going in my bedroom.

"Is…did she.. " Bella tried to ask, something on my face gave it away, "Oh, sweetheart" she whispered and came to hug me. I buried my head in her neck and let a sob escape.

"Why are you crying?" asked Lizzy, her tiny hands patting my cheek.

"I have to tell her, she doesn't even know about Elizabeth's existence" I told Bella and got Lizzy to her room. I explained her as best as I could without breaking down.

Bella appeared in the doorway, "I called the airport, next flight it's ours" she smiled and came in to pack for Lizzy.

"I'm done" Bella announced. I took the bags, then realized we had Jake there.

"What about Jake?" I asked worried.

"I called Alice, we're dropping him on the way to the airport. And I'm driving" she insisted. I gave her the keys of the Jaguar.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and put the bags in the trunk.

In the airport, we had to wait only thirty minutes.

"How did you get the tickets?" I wondered.

"I told her Edward Cullen had an emergency, she was willing to give me the whole plane" Bella chuckled bitterly.

Once in the plane, Lizzy said that she was scared. I couldn't take her in my arms until after the taking off, after that she spent the whole flight in my arms.

When we were almost there, Bella banged her head on the seat and moaned lightly.

"What? Are you feeling sick?" I asked worried.

"All of a sudden, yes! Charlie will be there! Why didn't I think?" she moaned again.

"Charlie? Oh…you father" I realized.

"Yes! We hadn't seen each other in over six years"

"I'll be with you. We'll face everything together" I whispered and leaned to kiss her lips softly.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me"

I rented a car and drove to Forks. "Are you going to stay with me or with your father?" I asked nervously.

"With you, of course. You need me there" Bella reasoned from the backseat where she was with Lizzy.

It was dawn when I parked in front of my old house. Memories flooded my brain as I took in my surroundings.

I opened the back door and picked Lizzy up, I got a bag and Bella another one and we made our way towards the house.

The door opened to reveal an old man that looked tired, his eyes brightening when he looked behind me.

"Isabella!" he rushed to her, nearly knocking her down.

She looked over his shoulder and I could see tears in her eyes. "Dad"

When he released her from his hug and turned to me, "I'm so sorry for your loss, boy" he grumbled. His eyes settled on Lizzy, then snapped to my face and then to Bella.

Before he could jump on any conclusion, I asked if Esme was there.

"She's in the kitchen. Bella can we talk?" Charlie asked.

"No! Why did you send him there? How could you?? After what he did to me?" she snapped, then marched in the house past us. She was irritated from lack of sleep, I was sure. And send who and where?

I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hi, Esme" I whispered.

"My boy! Oh, she's sleeping"

"Yes, she was tired and the plane scared her" I whispered just as Lizzy opened her eyes. Bella came in the kitchen with her father, arguing softly about something.

"How are you, sweetie?" Esme asked Lizzy. She frowned a bit, mouthing a word then saying, "Over helmed"

Bella stopped talking and turned to Lizzy, her eyes jumping on mine and cracking a smile.

Esme was staring at Lizzy. "You learned a new word?"

Lizzy nodded enthusiastically, "Daddy was over helmed" she grinned. Esme dropped her glass and burst in tears. Lizzy looked scared, thinking she had hurt Esme.

"It's alright, baby, Esme is overwhelmed" I kissed her forehead.

"When?" asked Esme amazed.

"When we came back from the holiday, it happened. I'll put her in my old room and go…see…I'll go" I tried to say it.

"Where is your old room? I'll get her there and you go to your mother's room" Bella told me taking Lizzy from my arms.

"Second floor, there's on the door my name" I managed to get out before I ran out of the kitchen.

"Lion?" I heard Lizzy ask in a small voice, but didn't find the strength to turn back. I went to my mother's room.

She was more beautiful than ever, although she had lost her beautiful hair in chemo. She lay still with her arms on her chest; her pale face had a glow to it. She will never open her eyes again, she will never smile again. Why had I been so stupid and avoided this place? Why had I post-pone my coming here?

I fell on the floor next to her bed, "Can you forgive me? Lazybones is back, remember that you used to call me that? I promised I'd change. I think I've changed. I fell in love, Mom I wish you could see her, she's wonderful. I now understand that money goes, but love remains. Love is stronger than anything is. I grew up; I wish you could see me. I wish you were here telling me to stop boasting about my life. I wish I had enough dignity to admit that you really existed and I should have told Lizzy about you. She deserved to meet such a wonderful woman like you. I hoped in a miracle. I told myself when you 'd get better, I'll bring Lizzy here. She called me Daddy, yesterday. All I want now is for you to _try_ to forgive you stupid son. I will always love you, Mom" I got up, kissed her forehead and made my way out of the room.

On the stairs I bumped into Bella who was ascending.

"Oh my God! Edward…" she burst in tears.

"What's wrong?" my voice was rough from talking so long and bringing all those emotions out.

She dragged me to a room, next to us and to the mirror. "Look at yourself"

There was someone staring back at me, I didn't recognize that person. Dark, pained and empty green eyes, big dark circles under the eyes, hollow cheeks, split lips, wild hair, white face and stubble. I realized it was I, but I couldn't taking my eyes of my appearance. I looked worse than I felt.

We were in a guest room, I realized. It had a bed and it was calling for me. Bella saw me and tugged my hand to the bed.

"Come on, time to sleep" she whispered.

"No, I can't! I have to-" I started protesting.

"You haven't slept well in two days, let me take care of everything"

"Then let me sleep in my room, at least" I said. "I want to stay with Lizzy"

Bella nodded and we got out of the room and went to my old room. "Sleep" she whispered again.

I put my hands on her face and leaned to kiss her, "I love you so much, Bella" I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers.

"And I love you, too. But please, sleep before you fall down " she said, caressing my hair. I nodded and went to the bed where Lizzy was hugging a pillow. I felt sick, having her sleep here where I had so many girls in this bed. But the moment I put my head down I fell asleep, forgetting about my worries.

"Shh, you'll wake him" I heard someone whisper.

"I win" a small voice giggled.

"Of course, you do! Again?" asked the first voice. It was a warm voice, I loved it. There was silence for a minute.

"Three?" the small voice asked. It was Lizzy, I realized, and the other one was Bella.

"Go fish"

"NO! You have one, I saw it!" she screamed loudly.

"Liz! That's cheating and don't scream, you'll wake Edward" Bella said softly.

"He should wake! He sleeps too much"

"He was tired" Bella explained. I opened an eye and saw that Bella was with her back at me. I raised a finger to my lips so Lizzy won't alert her that I'm awake, she grinned and nodded.

"Six?" asked Bella. Lizzy pouted and gave her the card. I put my arms around Bella and squeezed her sides, tickling her in the process. She screamed and turned to me.

"Hi" I whispered, my voice rough and barely audible.

"Morning" she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"GO FISH" Lizzy screamed and jumped on me.

"I made tea if you want" Bella offered.

"Thank you" I said and turned to the nightstand where the mug was. "Did you sleep?" I asked Bella after a sip from the mug.

"Yes. And I talked with Charlie…" she murmured.

"I want puppy" Lizzy said from my chest. I looked over at Bella who was smiling.

"The puppy is home. What hour is it?" I asked.

"Noon. I'm glad you slept" Bella told me. Noon? I haven't slept so late in years.

"Esme took care of everything. Tomorrow, is the burial. How are you feeling?" She continued, stroking my leg softly.

"I'm…coping," I admitted.

There was a knock on the door and Esme stuck her head in. "Oh, you're awake, finally!"

"Good morning, Esme" I greeted.

"Lizzy, come with me, I have something for you" she said and winked at me. "Take a shower"

Lizzy jumped off me and ran to her.

"I should go downstairs as well" mumbled Bella and got up to get out. I grasped her wrist, "Not so fast! Come here" I pressed her to my chest and kissed her. I've missed this. Bella moaned lightly in my mouth and squirmed to get out of my grasp.

"Edward! What are you doing?" she gasped when I released her mouth.

"Kissing you. Come back, I'm not done"

"But…" I kissed her again shutting her up.

"Go and shower. I'll make another tea" Bella whispered between kisses.

"OK. I love you" I said kissing her once more before getting up and going to shower.

"Me too" I heard her whisper.

The day passed quietly. We stayed in the living room and talked, remembering Elizabeth. I talked with Bella's father, which was quite scary.

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" Charlie Swan asked me. I nodded and we went to the kitchen.

"I know that Bella works for you. Is there something between you two?" I felt as if I were at the police station.

"We are together, sir"

"I thought so. Is that child yours?" Charlie asked, scrutinizing me.

"Yes, she is mine. I adopted her last year" he should know this.

"Oh! Just be careful, if you hurt her…" he was threatening me.

"I won't. I love your daughter" I admitted.

"I truly hope so, if not, you are in danger, boy"

"I will take care of her, I promise" he nodded and left me there in the middle of the kitchen. I've never felt like that, I was actually scared. I vowed to myself never to hurt Bella again!

Now, we were in bed, in my old room with Lizzy between us. I felt Bella's hand in my hair, "Alright?"

"I will be. We'll leave Lizzy with Esme and Carlisle, then head back to Chicago, pack for France and go" I told her.

"I'm sure Char-"

"She will understand, but I want to be there" I stopped her.

It felt wonderful to be in the bed, all the three of us, like this. Like a family. Lizzy was snuggled between us and my hand was holding Bella's over Lizzy's small body.

I woke up early, at the crack of dawn.

I went downstairs and saw Esme and Charlie already in the kitchen.

"Coffee on the counter" Esme directed me. I smiled at her and got the coffee.

After a few sips I sat down and looked out of the window.

"Will you be okay?" she asked slowly. I nodded. "Not very talkative, are we?" Esme teased me.

"Too early" I groaned.

"Why did you get out of the bed, then?" she asked, shooting glances to Charlie who looked passed out on the table. I shrugged.

A phone rang and Charlie moved his hand to get the phone and answered without opening his eyes or raising his head.

"'lo" he grumbled sleepily.

"Barely…Send him, sure…Come, too. OK. ..Bye" he finished.

"Who's coming?" asked Esme.

"Sue with Seth, he's visiting" Charlie said.

"I will never understand why one gets out of bed if they are still sleepy!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't sleep, I told you!" answered Charlie, opening his eyes. Esme moved her eyes on me. I realized I had to answer.

"Eh…couldn't sleep?" It got out as a question.

"You should sleep, you need to get better!" she advised.

"It's not my fault I have employees with their brain the size of a nut! Water would have done it…not snow," I moaned, remembering Emmett getting my head in the snow. My head had been frozen and then it felt like it was burning.

"But why? What had…?" she stopped asking, just looked curiously at me.

"I'm not going to say it again. It was mortifying enough that morning" I moaned again and banged my head on the table. After some time of quiet I felt I hand tapping my shoulder.

"Wha'?" I asked, half-asleep.

"Your phone rang at least five times in the past ten minutes. It's Tanya" Bella's sleepy voice said.

I sighed at took the phone. It was ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Finally! Mr. Cullen, I won't call, but it's very important. Shut up, oaf, I know!" she muttered to someone.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"Ehh, well…you see. Some assistants from different designer houses called and canceled us promoting them"

"WHAT? Who?" I screamed alerting Charlie who had managed to fall asleep. I got up and started pacing.

"Calvin Klein, Chloé, Dolce & Gabbana, Emilio Pucci, Gucci said they will call again in two days and announce us, Marc Jacobs are also going to call again, but they are 97 percent convinced they will sign with us, Nina Ricci, Versace and Viktor & Rolf" she finished. It was a hell long list.

"Then tell me…who _is_ really signing?" I groaned, leaning against the counter.

"Christian Dior, Christian Lacroix, and they said only because he liked a model of ours, Chanel, Devi Kroell, Hugo Boss, Miu Miu, Charlotte Ronson and Vivienne Westwood" Tanya said.

"And Armani???" I asked exasperated, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, Mr. Giorgio Armani called in person, wanting to talk with you"

"And you talked with him??"

"Yes. He wanted to announce you personally that- shut up! Sorry" she whispered in the phone and screamed at someone there. To announce me what? That the world hates me?

"Yes, where I was?"

"Giorgio…" I hinted.

"Oh, yes. He wants to continue and can't wait to know what your next suit will be" she said and then a loud bang echoed on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Those were the news. The oaf- fine…Emmett is being his immature self!" then she hung up.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I wanted to throw the phone to the floor.

"What happened?" asked Bella. I ignored Esme's upset glare and Charlie's angry one and answer Bella.

"Let's say that friends are loyal, but if they weren't friends…they wouldn't do it now! Only nine designer houses will sign with our magazine! And two are thinking...so let's say eleven" I growled loudly.

"Who?" she asked scared.

"Dior, Lacroix, only because he _loved_ Heidi in New York, Chanel, Devi Kroell, Hugo Boss, Miu Miu, Charlotte Ronson, Vivienne Westwood and Armani. The other two are Gucci and Marc Jacobs" I explained. Her eyes widened.

"But…but- DAMN it!" she exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table. "Why?"

"Who knows? Blame it on the financial crises"

Bella scoffed and turnd ot her coffee, which I realized it was mine.

"That's mine, you know" I told her teasingly.

"Oh…but…oh, sorry"

"Have it. I've lost my appetite. I'm going to get dressed" I left and took the stairs two at a time.

I got dressed and woke Lizzy. I helped her in bath and was trying to dress her when Bella came in.

"Let me dress her, you go downstairs. You should be there" she whispered and kissed my cheek.

"OK. Be good for Bella" I told Lizzy who nodded, and I got out of the room.

"Oh, you're so handsome!" Esme exclaimed and arranged my tie.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a suit!" I snapped and regretted it instantly.

My girls come down a few minutes later. I took Bella's hand and helped her in the car. Lizzy was going with Carlisle and Esme. I drove to the cemetery.

Everything passed in a blur and around half-way I started crying, couldn't hold it in me anymore. Bella was there, next to me, soothing me.

"I'll wait in the car" I told her at the end. She went to talk with a woman that was her father. Seth was there, too. Then I realized that Seth's mother was the woman who was with Charlie. Bella came in the car, looking concerned at me.

"I can drive" I said. When we got back to the house, it felt empty.

"We're going back now" I said,

"But…another day" Bella tried to convince me.

"NO! Ah, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't scream at you. I'm just so angry!"

We packed and got downstairs when people entered the house.

"You're leaving?" Carlisle asked frowning.

"Yes, business" I told him.

"OK, Edward. Be careful. Bye!" he nodded to us and we left.

Outside we got stopped by Esme and Charlie. We talked for a few moments and I convinced Esme to take care of Lizzy, again.

When we got in the airport they were announcing our flight. I gripped Bella's hand and we started running; we got in and found our seats. I held her in my arms the whole flight.

"Everything will be OK?" she murmured.

"I hope so. We'll see. I have to talk with a few people"

We got back to my house around three am. I went straight to the couch and opened my laptop and was about to turn it on when Bella stopped me.

"No, not now. Let's sleep" she whispered. I looked between the laptop and her and decided a few hours of sleep will be good.

Once in the bed, she settled on top of me and fell asleep hugging me. I hugged her close to me and fell asleep, too. Tomorrow or today, it will be a hard day.

* * *

**Review! I'm sorry it's not very detailed, but it was hard enough to write it as it is.**


	10. Karma and insatiable Edward

**I don't own anything, they all belong to SM! **

**Today, October 5th, here, I start college, my last year...so I don't know how fast I'll update. I've negelted my first baby, Innocence in still here, and I have to take care of that, too. Stick with me, please.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up first and made coffee. I was just pouring it into mugs when I felt arms around me.

"Morning, love" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Morning" I said back and gave him a mug.

"Why thank you, I missed your coffee!" he complimented.

"Could have fooled me" I muttered, remembering how he slammed the mug I gave him that day at work.

"I'm so sorry, I was such an asshole. Are you coming with me?" he asked, tracing his finger on my arm.

"I am, of course. Let me find your pills and then we can get ready" I said and turned to go.

"Stay a while longer here" Edward smiled at me and attacked my lips. He hummed against my lips and soon we were kissing furiously; I ended up on the counter and Edward between my legs. I wrapped my legs around him, to keep him close and his hands sneaked under my top, playing with my breasts. I felt his arousal between my legs, exactly where I needed it and I squirmed to get some friction. Edward bit my bottom lip and groaned, squeezing my breasts lightly.

"Bella" he breathed against my lips. My hands fell from his hair to his pajamas bottom and tugged them down. I moved them a few inches when we heard his phone ringing.

"Leave it" he mumbled and reached to take my top off. The phone kept ringing, but Edward didn't seem to care; I didn't care either, I wanted him so much. In less than a minute we were naked and he was in me, his mouth on my left nipple, biting and sucking it. I had a hand on his ass, fondling it and the other was moving over his abs, scratching his skin slowly.

"Move in" Edward grunted between thrusts, his gaze penetrating my eyes.

I moaned when he hit a delicious spot and watched him with wide eyes. Really? Move in here? Are we moving too fast again? I couldn't think anymore, Edward lifted my ass and was pumping in my fast.

"Yessss" I screamed, my orgasm closer. Yes, I'd move in! Yes, you are amazing! Just, yes.

Edward crushed our bodies together and we both exploded at the same time, gazing in each others eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Forever" he whispered from my chest, where he was kissing my breasts lightly.

"As I love you, Edward" I raised a hand to caress his stubby jaw. I looked at my bracelet and realized that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

"When we come back from France, I promise" I said, running my fingers over his strong jaw. His face lit up and leaned to kiss me slowly, lovingly.

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata started playing again. Edward huffed annoyed, tugged his bottoms up and went to get his phone. I could hear him talking with someone, he said a few words, I'd not repeat and screamed for me to get dressed quickly.

"What happened? And I can't dress here…I don't have anything proper for work" I explained.

"Jeans and blouse will do. Come on, hurry! Kim, she is an official from Gucci, is coming in ten minute at my office" he said agitated and started throwing ties around, looking for the right one.

I went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "First, calm down! Here, put this tie. It will be ok. Go to work, I'll be there shortly, I can't come in jeans!" I told him and took my car keys.

"B-but…fine!" he conceded. "Hurry, I don't want to be alone there"

"I'll hurry" I promised and kissed him once more before running out of the house. I got to my house, in ten minutes, surprisingly fast. I put a pencil skirt and a blue blouse, top boots, my coat and was out of the house in fifteen minutes with my luggage for France, too. Traffic wasn't on my side on the way to work. I stayed at a stop three times and I finally made it to work, it was close to nine when I arrived at my desk.

"Hi" I mumbled to Tanya and fired up my computer. There were unanswered e-mails and I had to work on some background music for the February presentation.

"…did you hear me?" asked Tanya annoyed. My head snapped up.

"Sorry" I said, an eye on the e-mail I opened, "What did you say?"

"I said, Mr. Cullen wanted you there when you came in! Oh, and he told me to tell you that he let that for you, there" she gestured to my desk. The mug of coffee, he had brought it! I grinned and took a big gulp of it, got up and straightened my skirt, then proceed to his office door.

I was about to open it when his voice rose screaming, "Another reason? Not personal, not like it will ever happen again"

"I'm Frida's personal assistant for years! And you always accepted it!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"Past tense! Tell Frida, if she wants business with me to send some competent people, not…easy women" I had never heard him talk like that, especially with a woman. The door opened, I stepped aside instinctively and Edward pushed a woman out his office. She had dark blond hair, blue eyes, half unbuttoned shirt and Edward's hair was the first thing I noticed, it was more mussed up than usual. His eyes landed on me and widened.

"This is not the last you heard of me, Edward!" the woman screeched and stormed off, nearly hitting Emmett who had got out of the lift. He looked at her dubiously and then at Edward, raising an eyebrow.

"Karma came to bite your ass?" laughed Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett! Just…shut up" Edward growled and turned to Tanya, "And Renata, when is she coming?" he asked through gritted teeth. Something in that made Emmett laugh harder.

"In half an hour" Tanya answered, looking mildly scared. Edward took the stapler from Tanya's desk and threw it at Emmett who dodged it neatly.

"Using violence! Hit a nerve, huh?" he mocked Edward.

"Tell her if she wants to talk about collaborating to come in if not to go to hell" Edward snapped and went in his office, slamming the door behind him. I was petrified. What had happened? Why is he acting like this?

I looked at Tanya who looked as lost as I felt, then at Emmett who was grinning triumphantly.

"Em?" I asked slowly. He came to me and put an arm around me, stirring me to my desk. He jumped on my desk, his favorite place and grinned down at me.

"That was Kim from Gucci" laughed humorlessly. "She used to be Edward's favorite girl. She would bring clothes personally only to come to his office and not leave it for hours. Quite the witch she is. He shouldn't have done whatever he did now, I heard her threatening, who knows what she can do?" Emmett mused.

"Not sign with us" Tanya said from behind Emmett's back. I was trying to grasp the fact that, that Kim was one of Edward's many girls. And she had been alone with him for some time, until I go there. I trust Edward, it is her I didn't trust.

"And to add to the drama" continued Emmett, "Renata is another one. You know…one of his many girls" he explained. My head was swirling and I felt a headache coming.

"But on a happier note! Let me show you something nice and don't say it's cliché, because it's Tiffany" Emmett taunted me. I nodded and he wrote Tiffany in Goggle, then opened the official page and clicked United States, then engagement. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shh, just look" he grinned and continued searching for what he wanted to show me.

"Look" he boomed, beaming at me. I glanced at the monitor and my jaw dropped. The most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen.

"You want to…do it?" I asked amazed.

"I've known her for years and we've been together for over three years…so yeah. I love her"

"Wait! You've been with Rose…Why didn't I see anything?" I asked confused.

"Because we didn't want to boast it! But surely, you saw us at the mountain" he grinned.

"And heard you" I moaned, making Emmett's eyes grew wide. "Anyway, when are you asking Rose?"

"It's me…so I do everything the wrong way. I want to ask her on Valentine's Day" he chuckled.

Edward's office door opened and he came out looking pained for some reason. He came straight to me and leaned to kiss me, Emmett was blocking Tanya's view to us and she could think that Edward was whispering something to me. I kept a hand on Emmett's knee to keep him in place.

"Can we talk?" asked Edward worriedly.

"Sure" I said, then I turned to Emmett, "It's beautiful, buy it!" Edward looked at the monitor and then between Emmett and me.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Emmett said loudly and hugged before rushing to the lift. "Have fun, pussy" he shouted from the lift. I could see steam coming off Edward's ears.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Edward, playing with his fingers, trying to distract him.

"My office?" he murmured. I nodded and followed him there.

Edward closed the door behind him and plopped on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Emmett told me…" I said, trying to easy his pain.

"How much do you hate me?" I could hear the pain in his voice. I went next to him and hugged him, "I could never hate you! Didn't we agree that the past should stay in the past?" I asked worriedly.

He turned in my arms and put his head on my shoulder, "I really don't deserve you"

I kissed his forehead and played with his hair.

"You can't just barge in there!" I heard Tanya scream, a second later the door opened. A woman got in, huffing annoyed, "Have you heard her, Edward? Not allowed in he-" she stopped and glared at me. Edward sighed, planted a kiss on my neck and lifted his head.

"Renata"

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked angry. Edward got up and pulled a chair for her, "Sit here and we can discuss about signing a contract between EMC and Marc Jacobs or leave. Your choice" he said and rounded to his chair.

Renata glared at me one more time and sat down.

"Bella, can you find some Tylenol or Advil? And some water, please" Edward whispered, massaging his temples. When I closed the door behind me, I heard Renata ask, "So who is she? Your new toy?"

I felt my blood boil and heard Edward curse, then ask her how her boss was, hoping to stir her away from the unwanted conversation. I went to get the pills and water.

When I got back in his office, she was over his shoulder pointing things to the monitor with her red, long nails.

"Your pills and water, Mr. Cullen" I said and put them on the desk. Edward looked at me panicked and shook his head, but I turned and went to my desk. She left after half an hour.

"Tell Marc I love the blue ones," said Edward from his office doorway as Renata left.

"I will. Bye!"

"I talked with them, if something else comes up, take care of it, Tanya. I have to go pack for France" Edward told her, then he turned to me. "Coming?"

"Let me get the play list with me so I can add if I remember something" I told him, saving the songs on my memory-stick.

"Drive behind me, so you could let the car in my garage" Edward offered. All the way to his house, he glanced in his rear-view mirror to see if I'm still there. Once in his garage, I felt like suffocating. Emmett was right; his past has come to bite him in the ass.

"Can you get my luggage?" I asked.

"Sure. We have to talk" Edward said as he past me to open my trunk. Like I don't know?

"I'm going to pack my clothes. Why don't you heat some food?" he asked me. I nodded and went to the kitchen. While I heated the food I thought. Edward didn't seem cold, as last time. He was…ashamed and scared. I shouldn't be mad at him, I knew about his past. And Edward had changed a lot since I met him. How many times will this happen? Some other woman from his past coming back in his life for some reason? He loves me, I had to remember that and believe it. I snorted, how could I not believe him? He shows that he loves me in his every move and word.

"Bella? Do you know where my cap is? The one I had at the mountains?" he yelled. Why must he yell? Another reason I loved Edward, he was adorable when angry or annoyed. I took the plates with lasagna with me and found him in his room surrounded by clothes. I put the food aside and when I turned, a t-shirt landed on head.

"You're cleaning the mess! And did you look in the luggage you had with you?" I asked, kicking a pair of his boxer, to make way to move.

"Didn't think of that" he muttered and got up to search there.

I sat on the floor and started folding his clothes. "Emmett's going to propose to Rose. Did you know they were together for over three years?" I asked.

"That's why he was showing you that ring? And no, I didn't know." Edward asked from his luggage.

"Yeah. It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a nice one" he muttered and started throwing clothes again.

"Will you stop?" I asked annoyed by his behavior.

"Stop what? Where is it??" Edward screamed and cursed loudly.

"Let me find it and just eat" I proposed. He listened and went to sit on the bed with a plate.

Of course it took me a minute to find the cap, it was in the luggage's lid zipper.

"'anks!" he said with his mouth full of food. I took my plate and sat next to him.

"You're welcome" I whispered, kissing his cheek. While eating, his foot landed on mine and started rubbing it. I looked at him questionably and he just grinned, curling his toes over mine. When we were done, Edward took the plates to the kitchen and came back grinning mischievously.

I was still on his bed, taking in the mess he had created during his tantrum over the cap.

Before I could scold him, he leaped and landed on top of me, rolling me around so I was on top of him.

"Let's talk" Edward whispered and kissed my neck. "I'll do the talk, you listen"

"OK" I breathed, titling my head to give him better access.

"I had more women that I could count before I met you, my life was a mess. I remembered about them when they called me while you're always on my mind. I had never wanted someone so much as I want you, as I need you; it feels like my life depends on you, if you disappear, my life will be gone, too. When I came back from New York, and I saw you in Victoria's hands, I realized I'd die for you without a second thought. I'd go to the end of the world for you, I'd go through fire, I'd endure the worst torture possible. Bella, those women never meant anything to me, because I was waiting for my everything. And that's you. I love you more than you will ever know, you are my life, my reason to live." He seemed to have finished but my tears continued to fall. I had never heard Edward talk with such passion. He wasn't done, he rolled me under him and took my face in his hands, "Life is worth very little without someone to share it with. Now, I have you and Lizzy and I couldn't be happier" he concluded. I buried my head in his neck and continued to cry. I felt his hands in my hair, caressing it and his lips on my forehead.

We stayed like that for an inmeasurable period of time. I had managed to calm down and I raised my head to look in his eyes. I could see his love pouring in my soul, "I believe you, I never doubted your love, Edward," I whispered. A grin appeared on his face, making me grin, too.

"Oh, and I love you more" I said kissing his nose.

"Is that so?" his eyebrows shooting up and getting lost in his wild mess of hair.

"Of course" I grinned and lowered his head to kiss him. We didn't stop there; Edward took our clothes off and then stopped.

"You wanna, right?" he looked so adorable at that moment that I couldn't stop laughing.

"I always want you, silly man! Now show me how much you love" I told him.

"It will be my pleasure and my pleasure is your pleasure" Edward crooned. He turned me so I was on top of him, making me shriek.

I lowered on his member and he helped me move up and down slowly. His hands everywhere, my back, stomach, breasts, neck, finally stopping on my clit and ass. The one on my ass helped me move and the one on my clit rubbed me gently making me clam on him.

"Edward" I moaned lightly, my heart beating so fast I thought it will leave my chest. I was riding him, for lack of a better word. His fingers were digging in my ass as he squeezed, rising his hips and meeting me thrust by thrust.

"Yes, Bella…YESS" Edward's back arched, changed the position, going deeper and making me explode. I fell limply on to of him, our skin sticky and sweaty, but I didn't care.

"Shit!" he shot up from under me, nearly making me fall to the ground. "Sorry," he steadied me. Edward looked panicked, he was white, all his blood drained from his face.

"What happened? Edward! Say something, you're scaring me" I said, holding his hand, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I uh…didn't use a condom" he mumbled. "Stupid! Idiot!" he slapped his forehead.

"I'm on the pill" I explained. He was still tense.

"Doesn't mean anything. I was stupid not to think of it! Are you sure it will be ok?" he asked, gripping my hands.

"Yes, Edward" he breathed a sigh of relief and threw himself back down on the bed, hugging me to his chest.

"You still need to pack" I reminded him.

"Later. Let me enjoy the moment" Edward whispered, tracing a finger down my spine making me shiver.

He sighed in content and snuggled under the blanket, holding me tightly to him.

"Don't fall asleep! The plane leaves at eleven am and there are many thing to do in the morning" I said yawning.

"I'm just staying. Can't I be lazy?" he pouted.

"'Course" I mumbled, succumbing to sleep.

"OW! Shitty drawer! Damn…oh here you are" I woke up to Edward cursing and talking to himself. His was throwing clothes in his luggage. I watched as he took a shirt and went to throw it then stopped and frowned. He folded the sleeves over the chest and put it in the luggage. I looked outside, it was light.

"FUCK!" my head snapped back to Edward who was rubbing his toe and threw a handful of ties in the bag.

"Tell me it's not morning" I said sternly. He jumped and looked sheepishly at me.

"I fell asleep. Good morning"

"Of course, you did!" I said and got out of bed. Edward whistled after me, making me blush. I was still naked. I snatched his shirt from yesterday and made my way to the kitchen. The clock read 8:17. Wonderful, we'll have to leave in almost forty minutes and he wasn't done! I made two sandwiches and trudged back to his room.

Edward was on his luggage, trying to zip it. His tongue poked out of his mouth, a frown on his face, he looked so concentrated like he was solving a very complicated problem.

"Need a hand?" I offered.

"I got it. If only it will round…"

"Careful not to-" I didn't finish, he had run the zipper over his finger.

"OW" he moaned and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Let me zip it. I'm a girl, I should be an expert at this" I pushed him away and zipped it carefully.

"You're amazing, you know?" admired Edward.

"Eat, wash and get dressed. Quickly!" I told him.

"Oh God, I love it when you boss me around" he murmured and I could see how _much_ he liked it.

"Just do as I say and if you are good, I'll take care of you there"

"There? As in…the plane?" he wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Absolutely not! There, as in France. Eat, already! We have half an hour to leave the house" I exclaimed.

He went to get a sandwich, "I'm eating, I'm eating, keep you pants on. Considering you don't have any…keep your shirt on, I mean…my shirt"

"I swear to God, if you say one more word!" I threatened.

"I'm good. See, I'm eating?" Edward showed me as he bit on the sandwich. I washed and took some clothes, from the bag I had with me in Forks and got dressed and while he was in bath, I ate the other sandwich.

"I'm done" Edward announced from the bathroom doorway. How could he be done? Had he got clothes with him there? I turned to see him naked and grinned widely at me. His wet hair dripping on his chest, the drops going down…

"Clothes" I choked and turned, trying to keep myself in check or I'd make us miss the plane.

We managed to leave the house by 9:30, after I convinced Edward to get dressed or I won't be with him while in Paris. Like I could stay away from him.

Now we were seated in the plane and Edward's hands were rubbing my leg, my thigh, exactly and dangerously close to where I needed him to rub.

"Be good" I pleaded.

"Can you be quiet?" he murmured in my ear, sending tingled down my spine. What was he going to do?

"What do you mean?" I sputtered.

"Say I need to pee and I don't come back, you get scared and come for me, you find me and show me how scared you were and how much you missed me" he grinned cunningly. No! I won't do such thing!

"Say you will sleep and will wake in Paris" I teased him.

"Even if I don't sleep, I'll get to Paris" he murmured, kissing the base of my neck.

"No! Just stay here, quietly. Can you do that?" I asked. He nodded and held me in his arms. About half-way he started fidgeting.

"I _do_ have to pee. I'll be right back" he murmured and kiss my forehead. "You can come look for me if I don't come back in five minutes"

Oh no…could I? _Why are you even considering this, Bella?_ Let's see, Edward, sex and a plane's bathroom. Oh my God…he's going to kill me someday! I felt myself getting wet only thinking of this. I got up and went to the bathroom before I realized I was walking. I knocked, glancing around fearfully, everyone was sleeping. I hand shot out and pulled me in.

"What if it was someone else, insatiable man?" I asked, while Edward attacked my neck.

"They would have had one hell of a shock" he laughed. "Smart choice, this skirt" he whispered and raised it to my waist, then lowered my knickers and stockings.

I opened his jeans and freed him. Within seconds, Edward was deep inside me.

"Argh so good" he moaned, pumping in me. My back and ass hitting the door repetitively and steadily. I ran my fingers through his hair and latched my lips to his pulse point, sucking on it.

"Ohhh, Bellaaaa" he grunted and twitched inside me. I squeezed him making his thrusts to become erratic.

"Yesss! Edward!" I threw my head back and banged it on the door.

"Cum for me, sweetie" Edward murmured in my neck. That I did, hard and fast. He followed soon.

A knock on the door startled us. I turned bright red.

"Shh I have an idea, crouch down and look sick" Edward whispered and tugged his pants on. I did the same, arranging my clothes and looked sick. I don't know how sick I could look after that, but I tried.

Edward opened the door to see a woman there, she took in his disheveled appearance and the she saw me, her eyes widening. I moaned, for the effect and got up slowly and washed my face.

"Is everything ok? I heard thumping and I thought someone got stuck in here" she explained. Then I saw he clothes, she was a flight attendant.

"She's been sick, I stayed here. I lost my balance few times, that's all" Edward lied smoothly.

"Do you need medicine? I have something for plane sickness" she offered kindly. I blushed and shook my head.

"There, a little color. She's better, now. Thank you, Susan" Edward said, eyeing her name tag.

Susan looked at him, then at me and sighed, then left.

"Can I throw you out of the plane?" I whispered.

"You'll miss me" he grinned.

"Bustard!" I breezed past him to our seats. He was behind me, "I'm sorry"

I giggled, remembering how the woman had put it, 'thumping'.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward amused.

"Can I call you Thumper?" I burst in fits of laughter as soon as the words got out of my mouth.

"Only if I get to call you Bambi. You sort of look like Bambi, all brown and warm and soft" he murmured.

"Fine, just because I'd love to call you Thumper"

"But why?" Edward frowned and looked at me curiously as I continued to laugh.

"Thump-thump on the door" I giggled making him grin widely.

"My little minx"

"Minx? Bambi is a deer!"

"Bambi, my precious Bambi. I really love you, Bella" Edward whispered and kissed me slowly.

"I love you, too, Thumper" I smirked and settled in his arms.

* * *

**Review! Next is Paris! What trouble can they get in while there?**

**Do you like th nicknames? :)**


	11. Charlotte and Edward's past

**I don't own anything, SM does.**

**I apologize beforehand for any mistakes, I don't know French, the Internet helped me. If you find mistakes, tell me, please, I'll take care of them. Thank you!**

**Translation at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Pourquoi es-tu parti?"a woman screamed shaking a small kid by his shoulders.

"Où est papa?" a kid asked, his lower lip quivering.

"Dans l'avion. Le crétin!" the woman said angrily. The kid started crying.

"What are they talking about, Edward?" I asked. Everyone was looking at the two of them.

"The boy went looking for his father, he is on the plane. And she made him a scoundrel" Edward smiled at me. I was amazed by how well he knew French.

"Charlotte's a close…friend. I had to learn the tongue" he explained. I didn't miss his hesitation, in saying that she was a friend.

"Just a friend?" I asked. Edward glanced at me, scooping our luggage and sighing.

"She was more. But let's not talk about that"

"Where are we staying?" I asked. He hadn't told me anything about this, just that we are coming here.

"Let's find Charlotte. She's driving us," Edward said evasively and gestured for me to walk and let him carry the luggage. We got outside. Everything was covered in snow and it was snowing, still.

"Edward! Mon ami!" a woman, around thirty, covered with a fur coat and an elegant beanie on her head, came running to us. Or to Edward because she fell in his arms, clutching his neck.

"Charlie! It's great to see you" Edward said, hugging her. It didn't escape that he said 'great', not 'good'. Why am I acting like this? After his declaration from yesterday, I shouldn't doubt him, ever.

"Charlie, this is Bella, my personal assistant" he grinned at me, "and girlfriend" he whispered.

Charlotte extricated from the hug and turned to me, scrutinizing me.

"Charlotte. Mon plaisir" she said sweetly and extended a gloved hand.

"Bella" I said, grasping her hand. Cashmere, of course.

"We're staying at Mercure Tour Eiffel" explained Edward.

"Of course not!" she said slightly hurt. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ma maison est ta maison" Charlotte demanded, gazing at Edward dazed.

"Charlie.. I wouldn't impose" Edward averted, looking scared.

"Edward" she said in a slightly French accent on an authoritative tone.

"She wants, no, she _demands_ we stay at her house" Edward told me, grabbing me by the waist.

"No! The hotel will do" I said blushing.

"You can see the Eiffel Tower from the guest room" she told me.

"And the hotel has the same view" Edward said, trying to make her understand that we wanted to stay at the hotel.

"Non! The view from my house is so much more _formidable_! Tell her, Edward!" I felt Edward tense next to me.

"Like any other view to the Eiffel Tower. If you wanted us to stay at your house, why didn't you say so?" he asked, annoyed.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas!" Charlotte whispered.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer en faisant cela?" Edward hissed angrily.

"Petite-amie, mon cul!" she spewed, glaring at me.

"Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle!" Edward growled and hugged me closer to him. "I love you" he whispered in my ear, then kissed my lips softly.

"Tu m'as dit la même chose!" Charlotte smirked. I wanted to know what they were arguing about, I had a feeling it was about me.

"Ne fais pas une scène!" Edward demanded her.

"Très bien!" she murmured. The glared at each other for a moment, then she whispered "Viens avec moi. I'm alone, in the big maison. S'il te plait, Edward" she begged.

"Fine" he sighed. "We're coming"

"We're going with her?" I asked, shocked. When did this happened?

"Yes, I'm sorry" Edward whispered in a pained voice. What had she said to make him cave? We walked to a car, a big car.

Edward's eye grew wide, nearly falling out pf the sockets; he started gesticulating to the car, no words coming out of his mouth, he was gaping like a fish. "Mercedes-Benz Vision GLK Bluetec Hybrid?" he asked after a minute.

"The one and only" she smiled and held the keys to Edward. He looked bewildered for a second, then snatched them and ran to the driver's door. He looked at us when we started laughing at his enthusiasm. "Shit" he murmured and sprinted to my side.

Edward opened the back door and held it open for me; he helped me get in and then closed it. Charlotte had rounded the car and was about to open the door to stay next to me when I saw Edward slapping her hand and opening the door himself.

"Un gentilhomme, comme toujours" she smiled and I saw when she squeezed his hand. I felt my blood boil. I had to stay with her in the backseat! God give me strength so I won't kill her!

"So, how did you get the beauty?" Edward asked beaming. He looked like a child in a toy store, not knowing what to touch first.

"Peter was a dear" Charlotte explained. Who was Peter? If he was he boyfriend and she acted like this…urgh!

"Peter? Really, Charlotte? Peter?" Edward asked surprised.

"Oui" she answered simply.

"Charlotte Ronson!" Edward exclaimed, turning in the seat to gape at her.

Her eyes widened and I could have sworn she blushed. "Mener, Edward" she whispered.

Edward chuckled, he gazed at me for a second, then turned and started the car.

I could feel her gaze burning my cheek, but I didn't turn my head; I kept watching out the window.

"Bella, right?" Charlotte asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded and kept gazing outside.

"Je regrette" she murmured, catching my hand. "C'est très beau!" she touched my bracelet.

"Uhhh thank you?" I _thought_ she admired it.

"She said it's very beautiful" Edward translated. "And of course, it is! I brought it, I buy only wonderful things, especially for my girl" he winked at me, making me blush.

"English, then" Charlotte murmured to herself. "How long have you been together?"

"Three months" Edward said, while I said "Three weeks." Charlotte looked between us dubiously.

"Fine, weeks, because I was an asshole the first time" Edward sighed. She looked at me for an explanation; I just shook my head no. Thankfully, she let it slide.

"Ah, Charlie!" Edward exclaimed from the front seat making us both jump.

"Quoi?" she questioned surprised by his outburst.

"Joe Dassin?" Edward asked smirking. I didn't want to know why he was smirking.

"_Pour le plaisir de partir_" Charlotte said passionately.

"I love this one. It's called _A toi_" Edward told me, "Which means 'yours'". Then he started singing. He had such a wonderful voice, it captivated me.

Now we were at a stop, "Left, here?" asked Edward.

"Oui, puis à droite." Charlotte told him and he nodded. "I know. I just asked because they kept forbidding access on this street"

"Oh, they hadn't stopped access in a long while" she told him.

"Not that long, just-" Edward cut himself mid-sentence and stiffened.

"A month and a half" I wished she had spoken French again. I felt my stomach turn, had he been with her, then?

Edward turned the last corner and we were in the yard of a big house. I was momentary distracted by the enormity of the house and the luxury of this place.

We got out of the car and two dogs came running to us. A large one jumped on Edward, nearly making him fall and the other one ran to me and barked happily. The one on Edward was light brown with almost golden eyes and the one on me was more furry and looked even bigger because of the fur. He did manage to send me to the ground and licked my face.

"Bernard, non!" Charlotte hissed and the dog that was over me moved away.

"I'm very sorry. I haven't been home lately and they missed me" she explained helping me up. "They don't like strangers, but it seems they do now"

"She has a dog, too, maybe that's why" gasped Edward trying to get the dog away from him.

"He missed you" Charlotte laughed.

"I didn't! Troll!" Edward exclaimed, pushing the dog away.

"Troll? You heard him, ma chérie?" she cooed to the dog. The dog got his big tongue out and lick Edward who gagged and sputtered.

"Hazel! Down!" Edward snapped when he had had it. The dog obeyed.

"Well, he never listens to me…" Charlotte said amazed.

"He knows I still hate him"

"What's wrong with you and hating dogs?" I asked without thinking. Edward's gaze cut to me.

"They bite or" he turned his head to Hazel "pee in your shoes before an important meeting that you are running late to get." Hazel barked and wriggled his tail.

We took the luggage and started towards the house.

"You know why he loves you" Charlotte said, scratching Bernard's head.

"I should have never pitied him! Why did I take him, it's beyond me" Edward sighed aggravated when Hazel licked his hand.

"He brought this one two years ago. One from his friends had ten small ones and didn't want so many, so Edward got this one"

"Against myself! He came to me and _peed_ on my pant. He has a problem with peeing on me…and licking me" Edward explained as he followed Charlotte in the house. If I thought it was grand from the outside, the inside left me speechless. I expected a black panther coming from somewhere or some other feline, that's the impression the house gave me.

"Where's Toulouse?" Edward asked, looking around. I realized how well they knew each other. And if I wasn't there, they would have conversed in French; they were doing it for me and it made me sick.

"He's hidden when I told him you were coming" she laughed and Edward pouted.

"He's not your toy! You almost killed him last time!" she exclaimed. "You know the way to the guest room"

"Yes" Edward answered dejected and got our luggage again and motion for me to follow him.

"Who is Toulouse? Another dog?" I asked amused by his reaction. We entered a room and he threw the luggage down and came to hug me.

"No, it's a-" he stopped and his eyes widened, then he moaned. "Noo. You are forbidden to call me Thumper!"

"What does that has to do with anything?" I asked shocked.

"Toulouse, love, is a rabbit. Damn cute one" he grinned and leaned to kiss me. "I apologize for this. And I'll answer every question you have, I know you have many."

"Not now, though" I said.

"No, now we'll change and go down to talk with Charlotte"

We changed and on the way downstairs we saw the dogs in the common area by the fireplace.

"They're Mastiffs" Edward told me.

"French Mastiff and Saint Bernard!" a voice said from behind us, causing Edward to jump and me to stumble.

"Easy" he murmured and held me to his side. "Chat" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard you!" Charlotte sang as she got in the kitchen.

"She insists to be called like that but for me they are both Mastiffs, monsters" Edward said and plopped on a couch. He tugged on my hand so I sat next to him, feeling strange in this house. Edward seemed at ease, almost home.

"What are you doing there? Won't you stay with your guests? You brought us here!" Edward yelled to Charlotte.

"Don't yell! I just made some hot cocoa. Hazel doesn't like screaming as you know" she taunted Edward. He looked at me when she said hot cocoa and licked his lips, I bit back a moan and moved to get a mug when something small and black jumped in my lap making me jump up and scream.

"Toulouse, ma chérie! Où étais-tu?" Charlotte exclaimed and moved to get that thing, that was a rabbit, from my lap, but Edward beat her and snatched the furball from me.

"Bonjour!" he whispered, holding the squirming animal by the front paws.

"Edward, give him here!"

"Never, mon amour. Mon petit lapin!" Edward cooed and the bunny struggled to get out of his grasp make funny noises.

"He may bite!" Charlotte tried to scare him.

"He'll never bite me, will you mon petite chérie ?" Edward hugged the poor animal to his chest.

"Don't you think it's wise to let him go, before he has a heart-attack?" I asked frightened for the poor soul.

"Merci, Bella" Charlotte thanked me.

Edward looked at the bunny and put it gently between us, you could see he meant well, you could read the love for the little soul in his eyes, but too much love may kill the bunny.

Toulouse took off to Charlotte as soon as he was free and trembled in her lap.

"Mon amour" she whispered. "You scared him, again! One day you'll kill him"

"He is a dear. The ideal pet" Edward grinned.

"Don't let him buy a bunny. Ever" she advised me.

"I won't. Toulouse is my favorite" he murmured, his eyes trained on the trembling animal in Charlotte's lap.

"Why don't we talk about your new collection?" I asked, trying to distract Edward.

He clapped his hands, "I know! Next time when you come to New-"

"NON! NON! NON! I will not bring him with so you can torture him with your photo shoots!" Charlotte cut him angrily.

Edward looked devastated and sunk in the couch, sipping from his mug.

"It's very simple, the clothes can be worn by anyone. I have a lot of black and white in there…" she continued explaining, finally getting Edward's attention.

Time flew by and she continued explaining about the collection and how she got the ideas. A phone rang somewhere in the house. "Excuse-moi" she whispered and left to get the phone.

"Mon petit lapin! Come to Daddy" Edward cooed to the bunny that was left unprotected. He didn't have time to run because Edward took a hold of him again.

"You're scaring him!" I told him.

"Are you scared?" Edward looked closely at the bunny. "Fine!" I thought he will let him go but he asked him French the same thing, I'm sure. "Est-ce que je te fais peur?" the bunny struggled to get out of his grasp and squeaked hoping someone will help him.

"Edward, please, let him go!" I begged, I felt awful seeing the bunny squirming there and me not doing anything. Edward looked at me, "Here, touch him. He doesn't bite, I promise" he was like a kid sharing his favorite toy.

I tentatively raised a hand and touched the back of the bunny that squirmed worse. I took him from Edward and set him on my lap, tracing a finger over his back. Toulouse calmed and stopped trembling. Edward saw this and leaned over me to press his index finger to Toulouse's muzzle. The bunny moved his muzzle a little and to my astonishment went to Edward and snuggled on his lap.

"He's cute" Edward whispered, looking at me and petting the rabbit.

"We're not getting one! Jake is enough" I said.

"Yes, but Jake is a dog. Come on, love" he gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope" I resisted. Edward leaned closer and took my face in his hands, gazing in my eyes and making me forget how to breath, "Please" he breathed on my face.

"Uhh" I managed before Edward's lips came to mine and then his tongue sneaked in my mouth. My hand got in his hair, ruffling it. Edward moaned softly and drew me closer to him, "I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too" I whispered, still dazed and laid my head on his shoulder. He continued to play with the bunny until Charlotte came back.

"Fou" she mumbled.

"Me or the one on the phone?" Edward asked.

"Toulouse" she sighed and sat down.

"Mad" Edward whispered to me, grinning.

"It was Peter" she said.

"Where's he?" asked Edward as he tugged on an ear of Toulouse's. I slapped his hand and he looked in mock horror at me.

"Filming. I don't care, bastard" Charlotte huffed angrily.

"Is Maria still with him?" he asked. So Peter wasn't with her, she was alone.

"Yes" Charlotte said through gritted teeth. "It's getting late, why don't you take her out and show her Paris by night?"

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired now. You don't mind, right?" Edward asked me.

"Not really. Tomorrow" I said, already half-asleep.

"Very good. Then, we'll go to sleep" Edward said, not moving.

"Oui…I need a drink. Bonne nuit!" she said, getting up and going to the kitchen and banging cupboard doors.

"Stay here" Edward jumped and ran after her. I heard them whispering in French a few things and then quiet.

"Charlotte! Tu es folle!" Edward exclaimed loudly making Hazel growl softly.

A second later Edward came back, "Let's go upstairs" he demanded. I got up and followed him. He was in front of me so I didn't se him, but he kept his hand to his face the whole time. Was he...crying? I closed the door behind us and turned him around. Edward had red lipstick on his lips.

He grasped my shoulders, "I stopped her! You heard me scream at her! She's mad! Bella don't believe this, please love!" he murmured and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Why did you go after her?" I asked.

"I don't want her to get drunk" he answered simply and went to the adjoined bath and washed his mouth. "But she will, anyway, now"

"Why did you come here in November?"

He stopped scrubbing and glanced at me, "I tried to forget what I felt…feel for you by being with her" he whispered, sniffling. He had started crying.

"Why her? Why not someone from New York?"

"Charlotte…it's a long story. Not now"

"L'AMOUR M'A RENDU FOU!" we heard a scream from downstairs.

"Bella" Edward looked so pained and torn in that moment, I didn't know what to do.

"What did she screamed?" I asked. Edward fell to his knees and tugged at his hair. "Fool! Fool!" he muttered. He raised his head and he looked like a mad man, "The song is right…Fool if you think it's over!" I didn't want to know what he was talking about, the truth scared me.

"She said _Love drove me mad_" Edward laughed humorlessly.

"Edward Cullen, tu m'as tué!" Charlotte yelled, now much closer to the door. Whatever she said made Edward groan and burst in tears. "Should have known she was pretending. She acted too calm" he muttered.

She poundered on the door, "Veux-tu…argh sweet English…FUCK HER IN MY HOUSE???" she screamed making me gasp.

Edward scrambled off the floor and opened the door to reveal Charlotte. Her hair sticking in every direction, mad eyes, half empty bottle of brandy in hand.

"Mon amour!" she flung herself to him sobbing.

"Charlotte, you're drunk" Edward said, composing himself and scooping her up to carry her to her room.

"Pas aller, ma vie" I heard her whisper, clinging to his neck. Whatever she said made Edward sob harder.

He came back, looking somber after a few minutes. "She's out"

"Will you explain? And before you say anything…I can't and won't doubt your love for me" I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Bella. It means a lot" Edward said and stripped to his boxer and got in the bed, patting it for me to sit there. I undressed and put one of his t-shirts on me and got in bed. Edward took me in his arms.

"How should I start? Promise you won't hate me, please. This is how I was before I met you" Edward murmured.

"I just said that I can't hate you" I reminded him.

"I was twenty-four, out of college, editor of EMC and above all this, young and I wanted to explore the world. I've never been abroad, I've just met Lacroix and he invited me to one of his presentations. So I came to Paris and I met Charlotte, that was working for him. Last year she had her first collection." Edward explained, sighing. "I've learned, as good as I could alone, French. Charlotte helped me around, Christian's orders. We grew close, she showed me everything that has to be seen when in Paris, and we spent the nights and days together. I was happy to have a new friend, to see Paris and to be here as Christian's guest, of course. She gave me her number and I returned to New York. I started my hectic life there and got the reputation you know." Edward said, hugging me tighter. "One night Charlotte called and asked if I wanted to meet her when she was coming to New York. I eagerly accepted, wanting to please my friend and show her my city. She stayed at my house and I took the week off to show her New York. One night, she told me about her brother, Peter. That's another story, that's not interesting, anyway. Only one word registered in my mind _coureur de jupons_, which means womanizer. She told she detested him and didn't have what to talk with him anymore. Charlotte is three years older than me, so she was twenty-seven then. Peter is five years younger than her. Somehow, she ended in my bed that night; too much wine, I must admit. Tell me if this is bothering you, I'll stop" Edward said, running a finger over my arm.

"Continue, please" I whispered.

"It was easy the next morning, too easy, too _normal_. We've become an item and everything was perfect. I usually flew to Paris and stayed over a few days, she had left Lacroix and was starting her own business. I had never felt like that before, never _loved_ anyone like that, well…until now. Everything was perfect until last year, eh two years ago, February. I had to go to Milan for a presentation where I were invited and I was supposed to come here, around the 10th, and didn't. She called and screamed and cried, and I took the first plane here, on 13th. I met with a friend and you know how I got Hazel. I got him as a present, for her to forgive me, I don't know. She did, but my feelings weren't the same, I could feel it. When I got back to New York two days after Valentine's Day, Kim had come with some clothes, to show me a pieceof the new colelction. You already know about Kim and you are smart enough to know what happened. So I begun to be my old self until June-July when Esme had to go to the orphanage. After that, Lizzy became my first priority. Charlotte said I'm mad for taking care of a kid and that she doesn't need such _complications_ in her life, then I told her I've been cheating on her for almost an year. I was an asshole, I know. We've come to an agreement to still be friends, I visited her a few times after the break-up, but every time we ended up in bed or somewhere else, naked. She never stopped loving me and she thought I'll come back to her one day, but that day will never happen. She was the only woman, besides Esme or Elizabeth that made me cry; this is before I met you." Edward continued the story.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"_Who had you, will never be able to have another. You will be the only man I ever loved and will always love_, she had told me in November. Moreover, she told me something once, a long time ago, _Who never loved, doesn't know what true pain is_. This was when I told her about me cheating. So I thought we could be friends, after everything, but I can see this friendship it's a failure, so far."

"I realized you know her well, by the way you were acting and how at ease you seem to be around here. How much did you love her?" I asked, maybe I was a masochist and I didn't know.

Edward turned me his arms and smoothed my hair, "We got as far as to say some silly, drunken vows to each other and I was seriously considering moving here," he told me solemnly, watching my reaction carefully. That meant…marriage or something like that.

"What really stopped you from being with her, besides Lizzy?"

"My arrogant nature. Bella, I thought I'll never love again, but you proved me contrary. And you love Lizzy, but above that, you love me with my flaws…and we both know I have many. This means a lot to me, you accept me the way I am. Thank you" he kissed me and gazed in my eyes. I was still trying to grasp what he had told me.

"I need to think of what you told me" I said after some time.

"Take all the time you need, just…just don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I'm selfish, I know" he murmured and turned me on my side, tucking me in and kissing my forehead.

I fell in a restless sleep, sometime during the night I felt next to me and the side of bed was empty and cold, I heard music, a calm tune, that lulled to sleep.

* * *

**Review! I really hope you liked this one. Next chapter will be this one From Edwrad's POV.**

**Pictures on profile: the dogs and the car**

*******

**Pourquoi es-tu parti? – Why did you leave?**

**Où est papa? – Where is daddy?**

**Dans l'avion. Le crétin. – In the plane. The scoundrel.**

**Mon ami – My friend**

**Mon plaisir – My pleasure**

**Ma maison est ta maison – My house is your house**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas – Don't get angry**

**Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer en faisant cela? – What are you trying to prove by doing this? **

**Petite-amie, mon cul! – Grilfriend, my ass!**

**Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle – I want to spend the rest of my life with her**

**Tu m'as dit la même chose – You've told me the same thing**

**Ne fais pas une scène – Don't cause a scene**

**Très bien – Right, fine**

**Viens avec moi – Come with me**

**Maison – House**

**S'il te plait – Please**

**Un gentilhomme, comme toujours – A gentleman, as always**

**Oui – Yes**

**Mener - Drive**

**Je regrette – I regret**

**C'est très beau – It's very beautiful**

**Quoi - What**

**Pour le plaisir de partir – For the pleasure of the departure**

**A toi – Yours**

**Oui, puis à droite – Yes. Then right**

**Ma chérie – My darling**

**Chat - Cat**

**Où étais-tu?– Where have you been?**

**Mon amour – My love**

**Mon petit lapin – My little bunny**

**Mon petite chérie – My little dear**

**Merci – Thank you**

**Non – No**

**Excuse-moi - Excuse me**

**Est-ce que je te fais peur?– Am I scaring you?**

**Fou – Mad, crazy**

**Bonne nuit – Good night**

**Tu es folle – You are carzy, mad**

**L'amour m'a rendu fou – Love drove me mad**

**Tu m'as tué – You killed me**

**Veux-tu – Do you want to**

**Pas aller, ma vie – Don't go, my life**

**Coureur de jupons – Womanizer**


	12. Edward's past and his thoughts

**I tried, as I promised Aneesha Bains, to put the translation in brackets, put it looks horrible and I am very sorry for the inconvenience of scrolling down for the translation. It will help if you open it again in another tab and scroll to the translation so in one you read it and in the other you see the translation. :-p**

**Edward accepted the invitation because he know how is to live alone and in need for a soul to only talk, if not more. And above what Charlotte was, she will always be his friend!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Pourquoi es-tu parti?"a woman screamed shaking a small kid by his shoulders.

"Où est papa?" a kid asked, his lower lip quivering.

"Dans l'avion. Le crétin" the woman said angrily making the kid cry.

"What are they talking about, Edward?" Bella asked.

"The boy went looking for his father, he is on the plane. And she made him a scoundrel" I explained. She hadn't really made him a scoundrel, she said a bad word. Bella looked amazed at me, might as well explain why I know the tongue so well.

"Charlotte's a close…friend. I had to learn the tongue" I continued.

"Just a friend?" she asked me. I glanced at her, scooping our luggage and sighing.

"She was more. But let's not talk about that"

"Where are we staying?" Bella asked.

"Let's find Charlotte. She's driving us," I said. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel and just laze around a bit, then take Bella out for a nice dinner. This was Paris, the love city or something like that.

We went outside and saw that everything was covered in snow, and it kept snowing.

"Edward! Mon ami!" I heard a voice scream. I would know that voice from a thousand, Charlotte. It didn't escape me how her voice trembled when she said 'ami', she wanted to say 'amour'. She fell in my arms, her slim arms wrapped around my neck and she whispered in my ear "Mon amour, Edward, ma vie!"

"Charlie! It's great to see you" I greeted her, hoping she will let it slide.

"Charlie, this is Bella, my personal assistant" I grinned at my angel, "and girlfriend" Charlotte extricated from the hug and turned to Bella, watching her.

"Charlotte. Mon plaisir" she said sweetly and extended a gloved hand.

"Bella" my love said slightly confuse and grasping her hand. I had to remember to translate her things, if Charlotte won't talk in English.

"We're staying at Mercure Tour Eiffel" I explained.

"Of course not!" she said slightly hurt. I cocked an eyebrow at her. What is she trying to do?

"Ma maison est ta maison" Charlotte demanded, gazing at me lost.

"Charlie... I wouldn't impose" I tried to convince her. Her intentions were scaring me. I had Bella, how could she want me in her house?

"Edward" she said in a slightly French accent on an authoritative tone.

"She wants, no, she _demands_ we stay at her house," I turned to Bella, grabbing her by the waist and hugging her to me.

"No! The hotel will do" Bella whispered blushing.

"You can see the Eiffel Tower from the guest room" Charlotte told her.

"And the hotel has the same view" I said, trying to make her understand that we wanted to stay at the hotel.

"Non! The view from my house is so much more formidable! Tell her, Edward!" I tensed up. She wouldn't say or do anything, will she?

"Like any other view to the Eiffel Tower. If you wanted us to stay at your house, why didn't you say so?" I asked, annoyed with her behavior.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas!" Charlotte whispered.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer en faisant cela?" I hissed angrily.

"Petite-amie, mon cul!" she spewed, glaring at Bella. No one was allowed to talk about Bella like that!

"Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle" I growled and hugged my Bella closer to me. "I love you" I whispered in her ear, then kissed her sweet lips softly.

"Tu m'as dit la même chose!" Charlotte smirked

"Ne fais pas une scène!" I demanded.

"Très bien!" she murmured. We glared at each other for a moment, then Charlotte whispered "Viens avec moi. I'm alone, in the big maison. S'il te plait, Edward" she begged.

"Fine" I sighed. "We're coming"

"We're going with her?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm sorry" I whispered in a pained voice. We followed Charlotte to a car that made my eyes nearly fall off their sockets. It was the Mercedes Hybrid, year 2008.

"Mercedes-Benz Vision GLK Bluetec Hybrid?" I asked after I regained my voice.

"The one and only" she smiled and held the keys out for me. I looked bewildered for a second, then snatched them and ran to the driver's door. I realized I had to help the girls in the car, that's what Esme thought me, but in my enthusiasm I somehow forgot about them. "Shit" I murmured and sprinted to Bella's side.

I opened the back door and held it open; helped her get in and then closed it. Charlotte had rounded the car and was about to open the door when I reached her and slapped her hand then opened the door myself.

"Un gentilhomme, comme toujours" she smiled and squeezed my hand. I got in the driver seat and looked around, amazed by the technology.

"So, how did you get the beauty?" I asked beaming.

"Peter was a dear" Charlotte explained.

"Peter? Really, Charlotte? Peter?" I asked surprised. She hated him, still, a few months ago.

"Oui" she answered simply.

"Charlotte Ronson!" I exclaimed, turning in the seat to gape at her.

Her eyes widened and a rose color appeared on her cheeks. She had made up with him, about time! "Mener, Edward" she whispered.

I chuckled, gazed at Bella for a second, then turned and started the car. The girls were awfully quiet and I kept glancing at them. Charlotte was watching Bella, maybe trying to figure out why I am with her.

"Bella, right?" Charlotte asked after a few minutes of silence. I saw Bella nod and kept gazing outside.

"Je regrette" Charlotte murmured, catching Bella's small hand. "C'est très beau!" she touched the bracelet. It made me grin madly.

"Uhhh thank you?" Bella said uncertainly.

"She said it's very beautiful" I translated. "And of course, it is! I brought it, I buy only wonderful things, especially for my girl" I winked at her, making her blush.

"English, then" Charlotte murmured to herself. "How long have you been together?"

"Three months" I said without thinking, while Bella said "Three weeks." Charlotte looked between us dubiously, probably thinking if I was with Bella when I came in November. Like I'll do that to Bella, but indirectly, I did it.

"Fine, weeks, because I was an asshole the first time" I averted.

Joe Dassin started singing _A toi_, bringing back memories of Charlotte and me that were buried deep inside my head.

"Ah, Charlie!" I exclaimed from the front seat making them both jump.

"Quoi?" she questioned surprised by my outburst.

"Joe Dassin?" I asked smirking. I should stop thinking of our time together!

"_Pour le plaisir de partir_" Charlotte murmured.

"I love this one. It's called _A toi_" I told Bella, "Which means 'yours'". Then I started singing it.

Now we were at a stop, "Left, here?" I asked.

"Oui, puis à droite." Charlotte told me and I nodded. "I know. I just asked because they kept forbidding access on this street"

"Oh, they hadn't stopped access in a long while" she said.

"Not that long, just-" I stopped talking before I gave myself away.

"A month and a half" Charlotte reminded me, like I needed a reminder.

We finally got to her house and I parked the car close to the front door. As soon as I stepped out of the car, Hazel jumped on me, sending me in the car. His big paws on my shoulders, barking happily. He had grown so big, it was almost two years, soon.

Bernard managed to send Bella to the ground and started licking her face.

"Bernard, non!" Charlotte hissed and the dog moved away.

"I'm very sorry. I haven't been home lately and they missed me" she explained helping her up. Sure help her and let me die here! "They don't like strangers, but it seems they do now"

"She has a dog, too, maybe that's why" I gasped trying to get the dog away from me.

"He missed you" Charlotte laughed.

"I didn't! Troll!" I exclaimed, pushing Hazel away.

"Troll? You heard him, ma chérie?" she cooed to the dog. Hazel got his big tongue out and licked my face, making me gag and sputter.

"Hazel! Down!" I snapped. He obeyed.

"Well, he never listens to me…" Charlotte said amazed.

"He knows I still hate him" I growled.

"What's wrong with you and hating dogs?" Bella asked me.

"They bite or" I glared at Hazel "pee in your shoes before an important meeting that you are running late to get." Hazel barked and wriggled his tail.

We took the luggage and started towards the house.

"You know why he loves you" Charlotte said, scratching Bernard's head.

"I should have never pitied him! Why did I take him, it's beyond me" I sighed aggravated when Hazel licked my hand.

"He brought this one two years ago. One of his friends had ten small ones and didn't want so many, so Edward got this one"

"Against myself! He came to me and peed on my pant. He has a problem with _peeing_ on me…and licking me" I explained as I followed Charlotte in the house.

I looked around; where was my precious bunny? Why hadn't he come to greet me?

"Where's Toulouse?" I asked, looking around.

"He's hidden when I told him you were coming" she laughed, making me pouted.

"He's not your toy! You almost killed him last time!" she exclaimed. "You know the way to the guest room"

"Yes" I answered dejected and got our luggage again and motioned for Bella to follow me. Last time, November, I was merely playing with Toulouse when he jumped upon seeing me, he almost ended up in the fire; the other time he stayed under Charlotte's bed a whole day, refusing to get out.

"Who is Toulouse? Another dog?" Bella asked me amused. We entered a room and I threw the luggage down and turned to hug her.

"No, it's a-" I stopped, my eyes widened, then I moaned. "Noo. You are forbidden to call me Thumper!"

"What does that has to do with anything?" she asked shocked.

"Toulouse, love, is a rabbit. Damn cute one" I grinned and leaned to kiss her. "I apologize for this. And I'll answer every question you have, I know you have many"

"Not now, though" she said.

"No, now we'll change and go down to talk with Charlotte"

We changed and on the way downstairs we saw the dogs in the common area by the fireplace.

"They're Mastiffs" I explained.

"French Mastiff and Saint Bernard!" a voice said from behind us, causing me to jump and Bella to stumble.

"Easy" I murmured and held her close to my side. "Chat" I muttered under my breath. Charlotte, always, had a way of sneaking around.

"I heard you!" Charlotte sang as she got in the kitchen. And very good hearing!

"She insists to be called like that but for me they are both Mastiffs, monsters" I said and plopped on a couch, tugging on Bella's hand so she will sit next to me.

"What are you doing there? Won't you stay with your guests? You brought us here!" I yelled to Charlotte.

"Don't yell! I just made some hot cocoa. Hazel doesn't like screaming as you know" she taunted me, her eyes sparkling; she must have remembered when- I shouldn't think of that. I turned to Bella when Charlotte said hot cocoa and licked my lips; now this was a great memory, at the mountain me, Bella and our friends.

Toulouse jumped on Bella's lap, startling her.

"Toulouse, ma chérie! Où étais-tu?" Charlotte exclaimed and moved to get him from her lap, but I was faster and snatched the fur ball from Bella.

"Bonjour!" I whispered, holding the small bunny by the front paws.

"Edward, give him here!" Charlotte extended her hands to get her pet from me, but I held him closer.

"Never! Mon amour. Mon petit lapin!" I cooed and he squirmed and made funny noises.

"He may bite!" Charlotte whispered.

"He'll never bite me, will you mon petite chérie ?" I hugged the bunny to my chest, feeling his heart beating fast.

"Don't you think it's wise to let him go, before he has a heart-attack?" asked Bella.

"Merci, Bella" Charlotte thanked her.

I looked at Toulouse and put him gently between us; Toulouse took off to Charlotte as soon as he was free and trembled in her lap.

"Mon amour" she whispered. "You scared him, again! One day you'll kill him!"

"He is a dear. The ideal pet" I grinned.

"Don't let him buy a bunny. Ever" she advised Bella.

"I won't. Toulouse is my favorite" I murmured, watching the trembling animal in Charlotte's lap.

"Why don't we talk about your new collection?" Bella proposed.

I clapped my hands, getting an idea, "I know! Next time when you come to New-"

"NON! NON! NON! I will not bring him with so you can torture him with your photo shoots!" Charlotte cut me angrily.

I sunk in the couch and sipped from my mug.

"It's very simple, the clothes can be worn by anyone. I have a lot of black and white in there…" she continued explaining, finally getting my attention.

Time flew by and she continued explaining about the collection and how she got the ideas. A phone rang somewhere in the house. "Excuse-moi" she whispered and left to get the phone.

"Mon petit lapin! Come to Daddy" I cooed to the bunny that was left unprotected and stretched to get him. He didn't have time to run because I took a hold of him again.

"You're scaring him!" Bella scolded me.

"Are you scared?" I asked the bunny, looked closely at him. "Fine!" I said, maybe he doesn't understand English. "Est-ce que je te fais peur?" it made Toulouse struggle to get out of my grasp and squeak loudly.

"Edward, please, let him go!" Bella begged me, I couldn't deny her anything. I turned to her and offered her to pet the bunny, "Here, touch him. He doesn't bite, I promise"

She tentatively raised a hand and touched the back of the bunny that squirmed worse. Bella took him from my hands and set him on her lap, tracing a finger over his back. Toulouse calmed and stopped trembling. I leaned over her to press my index finger to Toulouse's muzzle. The bunny moved his muzzle a little and came to snuggle on his lap.

"He's cute" I whispered, looking at Bella.

"We're not getting one! Jake is enough" she demanded.

"Yes, but Jake is a dog. Come on, love" I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope" she resisted. I leaned closer and took her face in my hands, gazing in her eyes, knowing she can't resist this, "Please" I breathed.

"Uhh" she managed before I connencted out lips and then slipped my tongue in her mouth. I moaned softly and drew her closer to me, "I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too" she whispered, still dazed and laid her head on my shoulder. I continued to play with the bunny until Charlotte came back.

"Fou" she mumbled.

"Me or the one on the phone?" I asked amused.

"Toulouse" she sighed and sat down.

"Mad" I whispered to Bella, grinning.

"It was Peter" she said.

"Where's he?" I asked as I unconsciously tugged on an ear of Toulouse's. Bella slapped my hand and I looked at her in mock horror.

"Filming. I don't care, bastard!" Charlotte huffed angrily.

"Is Maria still with him?" I asked.

"Yes" Charlotte said through gritted teeth. "It's getting late, why don't you take her out and show her Paris by night?"

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired now. You don't mind, right?" I asked Bella, not wanting to be insensible. I was just tired.

"Not really. Tomorrow" she said, already half-asleep.

"Very good. Then, we'll go to sleep" I said, not moving.

"Oui…I need a drink. Bonne nuit!" Charlotte said, getting up and going to the kitchen and banging cupboard doors. I realized she was going to drink.

"Stay here" I muttered to Bella and jumped and ran after Charlotte.

"Ne bois pas!" I murmured, taking the glass from her hand and putting it aside.

"Couche avec moi" she purred and sneaked a hand under my shirt.

"Charlotte! C'est impossible!" I exclaimed.

"Pourquoi ? tu n'aimes pas Bella!" she told me and brought my head down to kiss me. I pushed her away, "Charlotte! Tu es folle!" I exclaimed loudly.

I came back to the living room after I left Charlotte with her brandy in the kitchen, "Let's go upstairs" I told Bella. I was trying to rub her lipstick off my lips before Bella saw it. She closed the door behind us and turned me around. Her eyes fell on my mouth and she gaped at me.

I grasped her shoulders, "I stopped her! You heard me scream at her! She's mad! Bella don't believe this, please love!" I murmured and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Why did you go after her?" Bella asked.

"I don't want her to get drunk" I said simply and went to the adjoined bath to wash my mouth. "But she will, anyway, now"

"Why did you come here in November?"

I stopped scrubbing and glanced at her, Bella asked the one question I did want to hear, "I tried to forget what I felt…feel for you by being with her" I whispered, letting the tears fall.

"Why her? Why not someone from New York?"

"Charlotte…it's a long story. Not now" I couldn't tell her everything, but I had to, or I'll lose Bella.

"L'AMOUR M'A RENDU FOU!" we heard a scream from downstairs.

"Bella" I murmured her name, she didn't understand Charlotte, but I had to do or say something before this got out of hand.

"What did she screamed?" she asked me innocently. The gravity of the situation brought me to my knees. "Fool! Fool!" I muttered. I raised my head and looked at Bella, "The song is right…Fool if you think it's over!" It was far from over. Charlotte will never give me up, I was an obsession, her obsession.

"She said _love drove me mad_" I laughed humorlessly.

"Edward Cullen, tu m'as tué!" Charlotte yelled, now much closer to the door. I burst in tears when I heard her. I never meant to hurt her, I should have just ended it and no more contact, not this coming and going, in and out of her life!

"Should have known she was pretending. She acted too calm" I muttered.

Charlotte pondered on the door, "Veux-tu…argh sweet English…FUCK HER IN MY HOUSE???" she screamed making Bella gasp.

I scrambled off the floor and opened the door to reveal Charlotte. Her hair sticking in every direction, mad eyes, half empty bottle of brandy in hand.

"Mon amour!" she flung herself in my arms, sobbing.

"Charlotte, you're drunk" I murmured, composing myself, then scooping her up to carry her to her room.

"Pas aller, ma vie" she whispered in my ear, clinging to my neck. It killed me to hear those words.

I lowered her on her bed and put a blanket over her body, "Dormir, chaton. Charlotte" I whispered, using her pet name to soothe her. She'll always have a place in my heart, but Bella domineered my heart, mind, body and soul.

I went back, looking somber and announced, "She's out"

"Will you explain? And before you say anything…I can't and won't doubt your love for me" Bella whispered and hugged me tightly. Time to face the truth.

"Thank you, Bella. It means a lot" I said, my heart beating wildly, telling me to back up before it will implode. I stripped to my boxer and got in the bed, patting it for her to join me. She undressed and put one of my t-shirts on her and got in bed. I took her in my arms.

"How should I start? Promise you won't hate me, please. This is how I was before I met you" I murmured, dreading to start talking.

"I just said that I can't hate you" she reminded me. I realized I had to start, so I did.

"I was twenty-four, out of college, editor of EMC and above all this, young and I wanted to explore the world. I've never been abroad, I've just met Lacroix and he invited me to one of his presentations. So I came to Paris and I met Charlotte, that was working for him. Last year she had her first collection." I explained, sighing. "I've learned, as good as I could alone, French. Charlotte helped me around, Christian's orders. We grew close, she showed me everything that has to be seen when in Paris, and we spent the nights and days together. I was happy to have a new friend, to see Paris and to be here as Christian's guest, of course. She gave me her number and I returned to New York. I started my hectic life there and got the reputation you know." I said, hugging her tighter, hoping to forget about my former self. "One night Charlotte called and asked if I wanted to meet her when she was coming to New York. I eagerly accepted, wanting to please my friend and show her my city. She stayed at my house and I took the week off to show her New York. One night, she told me about her brother, Peter. That's another story, that's not interesting, anyway. Only one word registered in my mind _coureur de jupons_, which means womanizer. She told she detested him and didn't have what to talk with him anymore. Charlotte is three years older than me, so she was twenty-seven then. Peter is five years younger than her. Somehow, she ended in my bed that night; too much wine, I must admit. Tell me if this is bothering you, I'll stop" I told Bella, silently praying she will stop me; I ran a finger over her arm.

"Continue, please" she whispered.

"It was easy the next morning, too easy, too normal. We have become an item and everything was perfect. I usually flew to Paris and stayed over a few days; she had left Lacroix and was starting her own business. I had never felt like that before, never loved anyone like that, well…until now. Everything was perfect until last year, eh two years ago, February. I had to go to Milan for a presentation where I were invited and I was supposed to come here, around the 10th, and didn't. She called, screamed, and cried, and I took the first plane here, on 13th. I met with a friend and you know how I got Hazel. I got him as a present, for her to forgive me, I don't know. She did, but my feelings weren't the same, I could feel it. When I got back to New York two days after Valentine's Day, Kim had come with some clothes, to show me a piece of the new collection. You already know about Kim and you are smart enough to know what happened. So I begun to be my old self until June-July when Esme had to go to the orphanage. After that, Lizzy became my first priority. Charlotte said I'm mad for taking care of a kid and that she doesn't need such complications in her life, then I told her I've been cheating on her for almost an year. I was an asshole, I know. We've come to an agreement to still be friends, I visited her a few times after the break-up, but every time we ended up in bed or somewhere else, naked. She never stopped loving me and she thought I'll come back to her one day, but that day will never happen. She was the only woman, besides Esme or Elizabeth that made me cry; this is before I met you." I finished.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"_Who had you, will never be able to have another. You will be the only man I ever loved and will always love_, she had told me in November. Moreover, she told me something once, a long time ago, _Who never loved, doesn't know what true pain is_. This was when I told her about me cheating. So I thought we could be friends, after everything, but I can see this friendship it's a failure, so far."

"I realized you know her well, by the way you were acting and how at ease you seem to be around here. How much did you love her?" she asked.

I turned Bella in my arms and smoothed her hair, "We got as far as to say some silly, drunken vows to each other and I was seriously considering moving here," I whispered solemnly, watching Bella's reaction carefully.

"What really stopped you from being with her, besides Lizzy?"

"My arrogant nature. Bella, I thought I'll never love again, but you proved me contrary. And you love Lizzy, but above that, you love me with my flaws…and we both know I have many. This means a lot to me, you accept me the way I am. Thank you" I kissed her and gazed in her eyes.

"I need to think of what you told me" Bella said after some time. It was understandable after what I had just told her.

"Take all the time you need, just…just don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I'm selfish, I know" I murmured and turned her on her side, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

Bella fell asleep, but rustled all night. Around three am I gave up trying to sleep and watch the pain Bella was in. I kissed her hair and left the room after tugging a pair of slackers on me, checked on Charlotte who was sleeping snuggled with a pillow, downstairs the dogs were sleeping; so I made my way to her music room. My music room, the room she had created for me.

The piano was still there, with dust on it, she hadn't come in this room in a while, maybe even since November.

On the chair I found my beloved bunny that squeaked when he saw me. I sat next to him, opened the lid over the keys and touched the keys slowly. Toulouse snuggled in my hip, trembling slightly.

I started playing, I played Charlotte's song, it's been too long since I played it, but somehow it turned in something else that's been running through my head since Christmas. It was a song I associated with Bella, her song. It sounded like a lullaby, I continued playing it, until the emotions got the best of me and I slammed my hands on the keys making the bunny jumped frightened. I'm sure I looked like a lunatic piano player, my wild hair, I'm sure my eyes were mad-looking and my hands were hitting random keys, furiously.

I took Toulouse in my hands and held him to my chest, tucking him under my chin, "What have I done, baby? I've ruined my life! They both hate me, now! You're all I got left" he squirm in my hands. "Don't go, not you, too" I whispered, holding him closer.

"Mon petit lapin!" I cooed at Toulouse and he moved his ears, tickling me. I banged my head on the keys, making my cute friend jump frightened in my arms, and I groaned. I had screwed it badly! What if Bella never forgave me? The mere thought of losing Bella made me want to crawl under a rock and wallow in my misery, in my past. Emmett had been right, the past came back to bite me in the ass. I started thinking how badly I was treading the women in my life and about my time with Charlotte. I still don't know what made my feeling for her go away, but this is what happened, maybe I knew she wasn't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe a part of me was preparing me for Bella and her entrance in my life. A small smile came to my lips when I remembered how my clumsy Bella had put hot coffee on and oh, dear Lord, how she tried to dry me off.

I realized I was squeezing Toulouse because he squeaked and squirmed in my arms.

"Shh, mon amour" I patted him on the head lightly. I remember the day when I came here and Charlotte was on the floor with something tiny and black in her hands, the dogs near her watching the black thing. It was present from her childhood friend, Laurent. Toulouse was so small and cute, I loved him instantly.

I put him on the piano and he watched me fearfully, folding himself in a ball. I started playing again, it was a combination between the two songs, which drove me mad and I started slamming my hands on the keys again; I hit the baritone ones which echoed in the empty room. Toulouse jumped from atop of my piano and ran on the keys afraid to jump on the floor; he was making his own music. I took him in my hands again and soothed him; the poor dear was trembling so hard, I could feel his little heart beating wildly.

The door opened to reveal both Bella and Charlotte looking scared and disheveled. Bella ran to me and hugged so tight I'd thought she'll suffocate me, I felt Charlotte's hand on my shoulder.

"Mon Dieu Edward ! Je veux dormir ! J'ai un mal de tête horrible, quit the strumming!" Charlotte huffed, squeezing my shoulder. She was scared and she took the feeling out by being annoyed.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" Bella whispered scared, cupping my cheek and brushing her thumb over my lips slowly.

I looked at them lost, "I apologize for waking you up" I murmured, caressing Toulouse.

"Look at you! All calm and collect! Stroking the bunny, like and old lady that has lost her mind! Maybe you have lost your mind! Tu es fou!" Charlotte said loudly, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm not mad! You both will drive me mad, true! Charlie, grasp that it's over and you, Bella…what do I have to do or say to make you understand how much you mean to me? Do I have to climb on the fucking Eiffel Tower and scream it? I'll do it, wait in front of the TV, they'll surely show the mad person on the tower" I growled. I regretted screaming instantly. It was better when I took my anger off on the keys.

"I woke up alone, the bed cold, mad strumming, as Charlotte put it, was heard from upstairs…what could I believe? I wanted to tell you that I don't care about you damned past!" Bella exclaimed and hit the back of my head.

"I…we…were singing" I grinned, hugging Toulouse to my chest.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide and I hugged the bunny closer to me, self-conscious, thinking she will take him from me. "Tu as un fou!" she murmured half scared.

"I am not mad! For the last time!" I said calmly. "Come on, let's show them how we were playing" I murmured to Toulouse and put him on the keys, he started running again and I hit baritone keys, mindlessly.

"Mon pauvre Edward" Charlotte whispered and sat on the other side of me, Bella took the opportunity to lean over me and link her arms on my chest.

"Edward, are you ok?" she murmured in my neck, kissing it softly.

"Yes, love" I answered and took the bunny in my lap again.

"I'll make coffee, might as well wake up" Charlotte and got up, heading downstairs.

"You want the coffee here or on a small café downtown?" I asked, titling my head so I could see Bella.

"Let's take it slow. Coffee here and later, we'll go out" she whispered and pressed her lips to me. I felt like making a dance of joy. She wasn't mad at me! She still loved me, me the fool that almost ruined his own life!

I put Toulouse on my shoulder where he nuzzled in my neck and scooped Bella up, making her shriek.

"Put me down!"

"Nope! Where to? I'm at your service" I felt so light, like I was flying. Nothing will come between us again.

"To where the coffee is" she mumbled and picked the bunny in her hands.

"He wouldn't have fallen. To the kitchen it is" I grinned and took off, running downstairs. I came to a screeching halt at the bottom of the stairs, Hazel was there having the same look in his eyes as he had when he wanted to jump on me.

"Don't even think" I advised and moved to the kitchen, I made just a step towards the kitchen when I felt him from behind my back.

"NOOOON" Charlotte's scream was too late. We tumbled to the floor, she came running to us. To my horror, she tugged on Hazel's ear and shoved him out of the way.

"Tell me you are ok" she crouched next to us. I was fine, but Bella sat crouched with her arms over her chest.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively.

"Or you or the dog is the same! You'll kill the poor animal, his heart is beating so fast, I'm sure it will take off if possible," she said enraged. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay when I felt a tug to my ear and a slap behind my head.

"What the fuck?" I turned angry to Charlotte.

"If you kill Toulouse, I kill you!" she hissed and took her bunny from Bella, kissing him and whispering to him.

"Are you really ok, Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, help me up" she whispered.

"Let's go drink the coffee" Charlotte said and turned to the kitchen after throwing me another nasty look and kissing Toulouse that was nestled on her chest, in her arms.

* * *

**Review! I love writing Edward, especially moody Edward. The mad piano player.**

**I'll put pictures of the bunny on my profile. How many of you love Edward and the bunny? **

*******

**Pourquoi es-tu parti? – Why did you leave?**

**Où est papa? – Where is daddy?**

**Dans l'avion. Le crétin. – In the plane. The scoundrel.**

**Mon ami – My friend**

**Mon plaisir – My pleasure**

**Ma maison est ta maison – My house is your house**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas – Don't get angry**

**Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer en faisant cela? – What are you trying to prove by doing this?**

**Petite-amie, mon cul! – Grilfriend, my ass!**

**Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle – I want to spend the rest of my life with her**

**Tu m'as dit la même chose – You've told me the same thing**

**Ne fais pas une scène – Don't cause a scene**

**Très bien – Right, fine**

**Viens avec moi – Come with me**

**Maison – House**

**S'il te plait – Please**

**Un gentilhomme, comme toujours – A gentleman, as always**

**Oui – Yes**

**Mener - Drive**

**Je regrette – I regret**

**C'est très beau – It's very beautiful**

**Quoi - What**

**Pour le plaisir de partir – For the pleasure of the departure**

**A toi – Yours**

**Oui, puis à droite – Yes. Then right**

**Ma chérie – My darling**

**Chat - Cat**

**Où étais-tu?– Where have you been?**

**Mon amour – My love**

**Mon petit lapin – My little bunny**

**Mon petite chérie – My little dear**

**Merci – Thank you**

**Non – No**

**Excuse-moi - Excuse me**

**Est-ce que je te fais peur? – Am I scaring you?**

**Fou – Mad, crazy**

**Bonne nuit – Good night**

**Ne bois pas – Don't drink**

**Couche avec moi – Sleep with me**

**C'est impossible – This is impossible**

**Pourquoi ? tu n'aimes pas Bella – Why? You don't love Bella**

**Tu es folle – You are carzy, mad (feminine)**

**Tu es fou - You are carzy, mad (masculine)**

**L'amour m'a rendu fou – Love drove me mad**

**Tu m'as tué – You killed me**

**Veux-tu – Do you want to**

**Pas aller, ma vie – Don't go, my life**

**Chaton - Kitten**

**Coureur de jupons – Womanizer**

**Mon Dieu Edward ! Je veux dormir ! J'ai un mal de tête horrible – My God, Edward ! I want to sleep ! I have a terrible headache**

**Tu as un fou - You've gone mad**

**Mon pauvre – My poor**


	13. An old acquaintance and Rose's news

**Not mine! **

**I reposted chapters 11 and 12 due to bad French. Now it's written correctly, thanks to Brainysmurf8. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a seat on her high stool and reached for a cup of coffee. Much needed coffee, after so little sleep.

"I'm sorry about my behavior from last night" Charlotte whispered, putting Toulouse on the table and taking a mug of coffee. No one moved or said anything. "Peter will come back. Maria left him" she continued.

"Oh, poor P-" started Edward.

Charlotte slammed her hands on the table, "Do not pity the scoundrel! Depraved! What does he think? A car and coming back crying to me will make me forget _everything_??" she screamed. I was scared and hoped she won't have a fit, as last night.

"He regrets it," Edward said, reaching for the bunny, only to have his hands slapped by Charlotte.

"How do you know? He is insensible! He never stayed with us! 'Oh I need to go…it's very important, I can't lose this role!'" she mimicked.

"If you'd had told him…" Edward started only to stop when Charlotte let out an enraged cry.

I was curious about what they were talking, but afraid at the same time.

"Edward! It was _papa!_ Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui!" she cried out, tugging at her hair.

"That's Peter. Shh, now calm down. When is he coming back?" asked Edward.

"Mars. After he finishes the movie" Charlotte whispered hopelessly.

"It will be ok. He wants to talk with you again" Edward reasoned. Before Charlotte could answer, Edward's phone took off from upstairs. He got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"It's so quiet here" I mused. "We'd had never been able to hear it back home" I stated.

"Yes, it tends to be too quiet" Charlotte agreed and eyed Toulouse that was sniffling Edward's mug of coffee. Her eyes cut to mine, "Between us, keep him. Make him stay in your life, chain him if necessary. Don't be stupid as I was! Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait hier soir" she whispered and sighed.

"Uh…" I was speechless. I thought I'll have to fight her off. "What did you just say? The last bit…" I asked.

She cracked a smile, "I regret terribly what I did last night. I'm sorry, I tend to forget you don't know French"

"I will. I mean, I will keep him. I really love him, so much it literally hurts when we're apart" I whispered.

"My ego grew a notch bigger by hearing your words, love" Edward murmured as he came back. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Something wrong?" asked Charlotte gesturing to his phone. Edward grinned widely.

"Everything's perfect! We need to look for a wedding gift" he was bouncing in his seat. I choked on my coffee.

"Easy. Are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Wedding gift? Who's getting married?" asked Charlotte surprised.

"He did it! He asked her" Edward told me. "Emmett, you must reme-"

"The big, bulky one? The one who said I have my nose a little to the left?" asked Charlotte amused, making Edward laugh so hard he had hold on the table, so not to fall under it.

"Yes, him"

"Is it Valentine's Day and I don't know? Or he is that incompetent and can't read a calendar?" I asked frowning.

"Why…then?" asked Edward surprised.

"That's what he told me!"

"Well, he asked her last night" he said laughing.

"In some grand way I hope. And who is he marrying? Who accepted to spend the rest of her life with him??" asked Charlotte slightly repulsed.

"Rosalie"

"The model? The one who told to you get the stick out of your ass?" Charlotte laughed.

"Exactly, the one and only" Edward said through gritted teeth. I watched the exchange amused.

"Yes, do tell us how he asked her" I said eagerly.

"At the photo shoot, she wore a wedding gown. He fell on his knees and told her she'd have to wear it at their wedding, then he said 'That's it if you'd agree to marry me'. That's Emmett, don't be too surprised" Edward chuckled. I gaped at him; yes…it was so like Emmett!

"Were they together for a long time?" asked Charlotte. Edward shrugged and I said "Over three years, apparently. No one knew it"

"Hey, that's mine!" Edward took the mug in his hands when Toulouse stuck his little head in it. I giggled at his behavior. He seemed lighter, now, that we cleared the air.

"There is a new shop, only with wedding gifts, gowns, tuxedoes and such things on Rue Charles Hermite" Charlotte said.

"We'll go there, thank you!" Edward smiled gratefully at her. "Shall we get ready to go?" he asked me, nudging me with his leg.

"Don't do that! I'll fall" I said, clinging to the table. "We can leave, just let me go and shower" I said, sipped the last bit of the coffee and got up.

"I'm coming with you" he grinned and threw me over his shoulder. I looked at Charlotte, trying to get out of his arms, and saw that she was watching us amused. Maybe it won't be so bad to stay here, if she's nice.

"Edward, it's not nice to do this!" I whispered as he run up the stairs. He got in our room and went straight to the bathroom.

"I hope you'd let me wash" I said amused.

"Alone? And have you slip and crack your head?" he asked in mock-concern. I gaped at him as he turned to the shower and then started to take his slackers off.

He was magnificent, I'll never tire of seeing him naked, his glorious cock was erect and his eyes had a deep intensity in them when they settled on me. I took of his shirt, that I had put on me last night and my knickers. Edward picked me up and we got in the shower, the water was burning!

"Oh, I forgot…the cold one" he murmured sheepishly and settled it on medium. The wall made contact with my back and Edward's body was pressing on me. Every delicious inch of his body was pressing against mine.

"Bella, oh how I love you! If something had happened, I'd have gone mad! I can't lose you! You are vital to my existence, now!" Edward murmured, squeezing me to him.

"I love you, too, Edward." I murmured in his neck, kissing there and down his chest, where I could reach. Suddenly Edward lifted me higher and wrapped my legs around him moaning lightly.

"Edward!" I tried to sound strict, we couldn't do this here, but I moaned his name. I felt him against my wet folds, teasing me.

He leaned and kissed me furiously, his fingers digging in my waist and he plunged in me. I screamed in his mouth and clung to him for dear life.

"I can't" he panted and slid down on the bottom of the tub; I pushed his back against the side of tub and moved gently on top of him making him whimper. "Bella"

I felt him stretch me, sliding in and out of me slowly, this position was so much more intimate than any other we had tried so far; he was touching me everywhere I needed him and his breath was on my neck, in my ear, whispering my name.

"Edward! Ohh" I moaned loudly when his fingers dig in my ass, I was on the brick of falling apart.

"Cum for me, Bella. I can't hold it much longer." That was all encouragement I needed, I screeched loudly and buried my head in his neck, clamping on his twitching cock.

He let out a roar and dug his fingers in my hair bringing our mouths together, trying to swallowed our cries. When I opened my eyes, I saw his green orbs sparkling down at me.

"Let's wash" he murmured and helped me up. I got up on shaky legs and let him wash my hair and body; it felt as if all the bones in my body had disappeared with my orgasm. Edward took care of every inch of me, kissed, and caressed different spots, whispering loving things to me. Those things reminded why I loved him so much, even though sometimes he was oblivious and insensible. I was still upset with him by the way he acted yesterday. Accepting to stay _here, _just because she was alone. Really? Talk with her in French and translate me just a few words, which he considered important, acting all comfortable as if he was home. All those thoughts build some strength in me and while he was drying me with a fluffy white, _perfect_ towel, I slapped him.

The shocked and hurt look in his face made my heart twist, but we had to be clear about some things. I couldn't bring myself to trust Charlotte, not after last night, not after this morning. I had hugged him and she came and squeezing his shoulder as if I wasn't there!

"Bella? Did I hurt you?" Edward asked panicked looking for any injuries. They were all intern injuries.

"Yes!" I said, proud that my voice didn't break.

"Where? You should have stopped me!" he looked scared. Huh? Ohhh, figures, he'll think he hurt me during our love-making.

"Yesterday" I said simply and watched as comprehension drawn to him.

"Bella what do I have to do for you to forgive me?" he whispered pained, stretching an arm to hug me, but I dodged him and got in the bedroom. I saw his face twist in agony, but he didn't complain.

"Let's go to the hotel!" I said, knowing he will refuse.

Edward hesitated a moment before answering. "Our reservation is gone, but we'll make another one after we shop. I'd do anything to make you feel comfortable while here"

"Then tell me everything you talked with her. You translated me two or three times and you know I don't understand! Why did you act like that? It was as if God took your minds! The moment we got here, you were distracted." I exclaimed, while searching for some clothes in my luggage.

"I honestly don't remember everything we talked…BUT, don't scream. At the airport, I tried to convince her that we are staying at the hotel and she said a few things about you- about us…then, I just caved when she said she is alone. I know how is to live alone and not to have someone near you, just for talking, Bella" he murmured.

"And why is that? Why didn't you live with Lizzy? 'I'm too busy to stay with her!' or 'I don't know how to take care of a child!'" I mocked him. Edward's eyes flashed angrily.

"Must we fight? What else did we talk…really, Bella, I don't remember! You want to know what I said while we were on the couch? I talked only to Toulouse! My words were 'my love', 'my little bunny' oh and 'are you scared' if I remember correctly. Let's just go out and be happy! We'll go to a hotel, Bella." He finished. We got dressed in silence and when we arrived downstairs, one could cut the tension with a saw between us!

In the kitchen was a man, he was black with long black hair. I didn't want him turn and confirm my suspicions! However, he did turn and his black eyes landed on me.

"Oh you're here! Look who's visiting!" Charlotte clapped her hands and clung to Laurent. Why Laurent? What was he doing here?? Laurent was the last person I wanted to see.

Edward grinned and went to shake his hand, unaware of my frozen, shaken and scared self.

Laurent's eyes were fixing on me. No please, don't pull anything! I remembered it as yesterday when Alice showed me a new model from Versace. He made my life hell, his obsessive nature made me think of pulling a restrain order on him! He was drawn to me and if Alice hadn't come once, well let's say he would have gotten his way. I shuddered.

"Oh how rude of me! Bella, he is Laurent, my best friend." Of course, since Versace got rid of him, because of his way with women, she got him!

"Oh, Char, my dear, but we know each other!" he crooned making me shift nervously. I was watching scared of what he may say or do. Edward took a defensive stance in front of me and narrowed his eyes at Laurent.

"Really?" she asked bewildered.

"Kris will be happy to know I bumped into you" I sneered. Kris was one of the models from Versace, the one he managed to traumatize the most.

"I don't care about Kris! I'm wondering how happy _you_ to see me again are?" he sneered back.

Edward turned and took me in his arms. "What is he talking about, my love?" he murmured, watching my eyes apprehensively.

"Love? Edward Cullen? Are you capable of such thing?" Laurent asked haughty.

Before Edward could talk, I answered "Yes! And it's none of your business! Let's go already, I have the best wedding gift in mind" I tugged on Edward's hand. It was a lie, but I had to get him out of there before he did something stupid. Edward didn't move. Stubborn man!

"Is someone getting married? Perhaps your _tiny_ friend?" Laurent laughed, emphasizing 'tiny'.

"My _giant_ friend. You won't like to meet him! Come on, Edward!" I tugged his hand again, to no avail. He kept watching me, trying to understand what was going on.

"I missed your determination! Does she let you kiss her? I won't ask for more, because I know what a frigid she can be." Laurent asked Edward. Something changed in Edward's expression, making him look dangerous. He turned slowly and fixed Laurent with a cold stare.

"Have you ever laid a finger on her?" Edward asked dangerously low.

"A finger…or two and lips, oh God…so sweet wa-" Edward launched at him before he could finish. I rushed to break them, but Charlotte stopped me. I looked at her incredulously, if she truly loved Edward why would she let this happen. I heard something snap after a punch and I screamed.

"Think you're stronger than me?" I heard Laurent laugh maniacally. No! Don't hurt him! Next thing I saw was Edward flying in the wall and sliding down. I rushed to him. I heard Charlotte whisper furiously in French and a door banged closed.

Edward opened his eyes and gazed at me, raising a hand to touch my cheek.

"I'm ok" he moaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Here. It's just ice" Charlotte handed me a pack of ice to put behind his head.

"What was that?" she demanded. "How can you act like this? He is my manager! If he abandons me…adios presentations!"

"Manager?" I asked staring up at her, while massaging the pack of ice on his head.

"Yes. Why?"

"He was a model for Versace not four years ago." I mumbled, cringing at the memories.

"Had he ever hurt you, love?" Edward asked again.

"Define hurt." The crazed looked came back in his eyes.

"What. Had. He. Done. To. You?"

Might as well be done with it, "Cornered me, ehh tried to kiss me and…touch me. I managed to escape every time and this made him more insistent. He had an obsession with me" I shuddered.

"I've told you, he is bad!" Edward growled to Charlotte who was watching me with her mouth hanging open.

"B-but…No! I need him!" she stammered.

"I'll talk with Benjamin if you want" Edward offered and tried to get up, but swayed slightly and I pressed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Benjamin?" asked Charlotte frowning.

"The one who gave me Hazel." Edward explained. It was nice of him to save her from Laurent.

"OK. Thank you!"

"Let's go!" Edward said and got up slowly.

"Are you mad?" I asked. He had hit his head and was hurt and he still wanted to go out?

"What's it with you two saying that I'm mad?" he asked looking between Charlotte and me.

"You are!" I said, while Charlotte said "You've always been." Edward looked between us and chuckled.

"How highly you think of me!" Edward mused and came to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not mad, just madly in love. Can you say something bad about that one?"

"Now, you're cheesy!" I exclaimed and squirmed in his arms, trying to get away. I jumped when I heard my phone ringing. Edward released me so I could get it.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly. I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"BELLA!" Alice, of course. But why was she mad?

"Yes…me?"

"Allow me to kill your dog! Please" she whined.

"You are NOT allowed to harm my baby!" I screamed, startling Edward and Charlotte, she was explaining where the shop was exactly.

"He is destroying my house! And he chews my shoes!!!! My _shoes_, Bella!" she screeched in my ear. Oh dear God, not the shoes!

"Ehh…I'm sorry? Alice, really…Lock him somewhere if it makes you happy, but don't hurt him!" I insisted.

"Fine! You owe me big for keeping him here! And why did you let him in your bed at night?"

"He _always_ slept with me, since he was a baby!" I groaned.

"He fucking jumped in my bed, no idea how he got in my room, the _great_ part is I was with Jazzy there!" Alice shouted.

"Stop screaming, please! I'll be back in less than a week and get him out of your hair!" I promised.

"NOOO! He's _sooo_ dead! He snapped my heel, just now! Yeah, don't look like that! I'm talking with your mommy and she's not here to-"

"DO NOT HURT JAKE!" I yelled, feeling helpless. I heard him whine and yelp, she had hit him.

"I have to go, I'm running late and I have to find other shoes! Bye Bella!" she hung up.

"Noooooooo" I moaned and slumped on the closet chair.

"What happened?" asked Edward scared, rushing to my side.

"She's going to kill Jake! He misses me, that's why he acts like this!" I whispered, feeling tears gather in my eyes.

"What had he done? Nothing too bad, I hope!" he said, crouching in front of me.

"He chewed her shoes! Who cares about shoes?? Why hit him?" I moaned and slumped over the table, feeling waves of hysteria coming.

"Who's Jake?" asked Charlotte scared.

"My dog! My baby! I'm half pro taking the first plane back and saving him!" I whispered.

"No! You're staying here! If you want we can leave tomorrow night after the presentation" Edward proposed and my face lit up.

"Really? And we'll go whenever we get to Chicago and rescue him?"

"Of course" he agreed.

"Then, we're staying here if it's just for one more night" I whispered and looked at him. I tried to convince myself, tonight it will be different. Just a night.

"You choose that." Edward said seriously.

"What? You wanted to leave?" Charlotte asked.

"We were planning on going at a hotel as planned." Edward explained.

"My behavior sent you away! I'm so sorry…I realized how much she means to you. I backed down…last night, it was too much. Peter, you, this relationship…and the brandy. Can you forgive me Bella?" Charlotte asked me, remorsefully.

"I guess…" I whispered.

"Let's go already! I'm fine, before you say anything!" Edward insisted and tugged my hand towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Charlotte making me stumble. What can she want??? Edward turned to frown at her.

She threw her car keys to him, he caught them "Oh didn't think if it. Thanks!"

Both dogs were outside, lying on the pavement. Hazel raised his head and whined lowly when he saw us.

"Imbecile!" Edward muttered when we passed him.

"Don't be harsh!" I whispered, trying to keep my tears in check. I could only think of what Alice will do to Jake.

Edward opened the passenger door and helped me inside. When I was in, he leaned and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry." He closed the door and walked around the car.

Sorry for insulting the dog, sorry for his behavior, sorry for how he was before we met. I understood, I had forgiven him for how he acted the first time we met, but now…it was a little more complicated. The options were the same as always, stay or go. The answer was the same: stay. I'd die without him. He was right, we'd become something vital to the other's existence.

We shopped, brought a nice porcelain vase for Emmett and Rose. Edward took me to the Eiffel Tour and to a small café. Next day we went to the presentation and around seven we were on a plane back to Chicago. It must have been my imagination, but Edward looked devastated when he said good-bye to the little bunny. I couldn't wait to get to Alice and save my dog, my little Jake.

***Two months later***

"Which one?" asked the tornado that was Edward. He rushed out of his office and stopped in front of my desk. I looked questioningly at him. He had five ties around his neck and was glancing at his wrist every two seconds.

"The stripped one." I said and the next second four ties landed on my desk and Edward rushed back in his office to appear back a moment later with a stack of documents. He leaned over my desk and pecked my cheek, "Go home, don't wait for me." he murmured and then took off to the lift. I remained silent, frozen looking at the ties.

I jumped in my chair, almost falling over when the phone rang. Tanya answered it, watching me intently, almost glaring at me.

"Pick it up, it's for you!" she sneered. I picked up the phone and she closed hers.

"Hello?" I said, sipping from my third mug of coffee for that day.

"Bella! Hello!" I almost choked when I heard Charlotte. Why is she calling?

"When's the presentation? I have to talk with Benji about it and book tickets." I had forgotten she'll come for the next presentation.

"Let me see, I changed the date so many times I don't know the right one." I said and rummaged through my many post-its. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder and kept searching for the post-it with the presentation date.

"Bella I need your help!" I heard someone scream and I turned awkwardly to see a cried Rose, slumping on a chair next to me, not seeing how busy I was; she continued talking.

"Have you heard me?? I said I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

"Charlotte, I found it. It's on April 7th. I have to go." I said in the phone, then turned to Rose "Pregnant? How?" I asked bewildered.

"Ok, Bella. Thank you. Bye!" Charlotte said, reminding me I had to hung up the phone.

"Yeah, bye." I said distracted, watching Rose. I hung up and turned my attention to my friend.

"HOW? I don't know…take a guess!" she said snidely.

"Rose…but, I thought you were careful. The presentation and the wedding…" I trailed off.

"We…forgot _it _on Valentine's Day." She murmured.

"Then don't be surprised! I'm sorry I'm dismissing you like this, but I have to work. There are so many things I have to do." I said apologetically to her.

"Sure, I'll go to Alice." She said and disappeared.

I continued arranging Edward's schedule for the next month. What she said made me remember our Valentine's Day.

_It had been a horrible storm the night before so Lizzy ended up sleeping with us. I got up as I did on any other day, forgetting completely about what day it was. Not like I ever cared about this day. I prepared the coffee and the breakfast, then went to wake Lizzy and Edward. They were awake and whispering conspirator to each other. _

"_Morning, love." Edward grinned at me and winked at Lizzy. I looked between them trying to understand what was going on._

"_Hi, Bella!" Lizzy giggled and ran out of the room._

"_What's wrong?" I asked going to sit in front of him. _

"_Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect!" he grinned and put his hands on my hips, dragging me between his legs and kissed slowly, running his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission which I gave him. My hands sneaked in his hair and he moaned lightly._

"_That's an amazing way to wake up." Edward whispered against my lips._

"_I have to agree with you." I whispered back._

_The morning went by slowly, the day dragged and around lunchtime, Emmett informed me what day it was. It was unlike Edward to forget it, but considering I had forgotten about it, too; I couldn't care less._

"_Finish whatever you are doing and come with me." Edward said coming out of his office around four pm. I did as said and wondered what was going on._

"_Is there somewhere you should be? I don't have anything-" I started. _

"_Nope. But we have something to talk about." He grinned and dragged me to the elevator. I stumbled in him bewildered; he caught me easily and kissed me hungrily the moment the doors closed._

"_I love, love you!" he sang._

"_Are you ok?" I asked scared for his sanity._

"_Perfectly sane. Now get in." We had arrived at the car, the Jaguar today, and he pushed me inside._

_We went home, I mean, his house._

_When we got inside, Edward pushed me against the door. His eyes were dark with desire. "Remember what you promised? When we are back from Paris, you'll move in! Will you, Bella?" he asked, cupping my cheeks and pouting my lips, leaning down to peck my lips a few times._

"_Really? I will, of course!" I told him. I jumped started when the doorbell rang._

"_They're fast." He murmured and turned to open the door. I went to the couch and plopped down. It was home, anyway. I haven't really slept at my house, just two or three nights._

"_Food is served! You wouldn't have wanted me to cook." Edward chuckled and gave me a box of Chinese food. Then he lit a few candles and put some soft music on the background._

"_So romantic of you!" I appreciated._

"_Shush and enjoy it!" Edward poked me playfully. After we ate quietly, sneaking glances here and there, Edward took me to his room, _our_ room. _

"_You think I have forgotten? You must think so little of me, then." He murmured hurt._

"_I forgot myself, so I wouldn't have been mad." I said._

"_Happy Valentine's Day." He murmured and produced a delicate necklace. "Here, so we could put the Celtic circle sign on it, close to your heart." Edward took off the charm from my bracelet and fastened it to the necklace, then put it around my neck. "Beautiful." He admired, turning me around._

"_Thank you, Edward!" I murmured overwhelmed and touched softly the charm._

_He took me to the bed and undressed me slowly. His lips touching my neck, licking and nipping it, then he proceeded to lavish my breasts. His tongue swirled around my nipples making them taunt and then sucking them in his mouth, biting softly making me scream and beg. My fingers where pulling at his hair, but Edward was determined to make me feel good. He licked and nipped at my bellybutton then got to my bundle of nerves. The moment his tongue touched my folds I was lost on my way to an amazing orgasm. It took him a few laps and two fingers stuck in me to make me blind with pleasure. Everything went black._

"_Well I'm glad I'm good at this, but don't ever scare me like that again!" Edward murmured when I came around._

"_Good? You a freaking amazing! An expert, divine!" I gushed, feeling silly for talking like this._

_He didn't let me say anything else for the rest of the night. We made love the whole night and he held me close to him, not leaving an inch between us. The last time when he made me cum I was too exhilarated to care how loud I was. I simply screamed his name. Luckily, Esme was good enough to keep Lizzy over night._

My phone's ring tone woke me from my daydream.

"Alice?"

"Bella! Rose changed the date for the wedding. I convinced her. If she wants the dress to fit, she'll have to do it soon!" she said hurriedly.

"When?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"April"

"When…" There were at least ten things to do in April.

"Tenth. Why?" Alice said, I could tell she was bouncing.

"Tenth? Does she realize it's three days after her presentation? And April is right here…seventeen days away!" I screeched. August was good. I had time to buy a dress and prepare fro the wedding, but not now! When thee were so many things to do.

"I know, that's why we're going shopping tomorrow. It's Saturday! Don't say no. take Lizzy with you, we'll need a dress for her, as well." Alice instructed.

"OK, Alice. Bye"

Tomorrow will be a hell of a day!

* * *

**Review! Next chapter dress shopping!**

**I promise Laurent was just in this chapter, he is unimportant. :)**

**Benjamin, however is very important. He'll stick around. **


	14. A 'calm' weekend

**I don't own anything! **

**Here it is. Sorry for the waiting, my courses started, finally.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I turned back to my work and only snapped out of it when I saw Tanya leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked bewildered.

"Home. It's close to seven." She said and left. Seven! Really? I had to go to Esme and take Lizzy, go home, prepare the dinner and prepare myself for tomorrow.

I rushed down to the parking lot and bumped into Edward, who was staying in front of the Jaguar, looking at it strangely.

"Why are you still here?" he frowned.

"Work. Let's go. How was the meeting?" He told me about it on the way to Esme.

"Rose is pregnant and the wedding will be on April tenth." I said as he parked in front of Esme's house.

"But…that's soon!" Edward murmured and helped me out.

"Yeah…she doesn't want to be the fat bride." I said.

"Daddy!" Lizzy ran out of the house and clung to Edward's leg.

"Hey, bug!" he murmured and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. She waved to me from her place on his shoulders; she loved to stay there.

"I told her not to run!" Esme rushed out with a scarf and a cap.

"She's fine, Esme!" Edward grinned and then looked up at Lizzy, "Aren't you?"

"Great!" she squealed and gripped on his hair as Edward ran towards the house.

"He can be such a kid sometimes." Esme muttered and linked her arm with mine. "Stay for dinner, will you?" she asked.

"Oh, it's generous of you, but-" I started.

"You will stay! You need a break from everything." Esme reasoned and closed the door behind us.

Edward and Lizzy were on the couch looking over Lizzy's paintings.

"Go, stay with them. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She pushed me towards the living room. I obliged.

I put my finger to my lips to tell Lizzy to be quiet. I put my hands over Edward's eyes. "Guess?" I whispered. Edward jumped and let out a deep breath.

"Hmmm tough one." He murmured.

"Easy!" Lizzy bounced on his lap. Edward titled his head back and pouted his lips. I moved my hands to his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Gross!" Lizzy squeaked from his lap making us laugh.

"Come here." Edward murmured and patted the couch, next to him. I sat there and snuggled on his side.

"Alice is dragging me shopping." I moaned and buried my face in his chest. Edward wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Yey! Can I come, too?" Lizzy giggled. She was Alice's best friend with her shopping obsession.

"Yes, you are coming. We're shopping for dresses. Rose wants her to be the flower girl." I said, remembering a conversation we had some time ago.

"Who's getting married?" asked Carlisle coming in the room. I blushed and turned to move out of Edward's grasp, but he will have none of it, even holding me tighter.

"Emmett and Rose. I thought I told you." Edward said.

"Oh, I remember." I Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"And she'll have a white dress? And flowers? And horses?" Lizzy asked excitedly, bouncing.

"Yes, baby. White dress and flowers. Why horses?" asked Edward amused.

"Prince Charming comes on a white horse, silly!" she giggled making me laugh at her innocent expression.

"Emmett, Prince Charming! Don't tell him that! His ego will grow so big we'll have to send him away." Edward shuddered.

We had a nice dinner where we decided to enroll Lizzy in kindergarten, Esme being too busy to take care of her. Lizzy clung to Edward, "No, daddy! Pwease!" she begged, big tears rolling down her cheek. Poor Edward looked torn.

"Esme can't take care of you. And I'm not leaving you alone!" he said authoritatively.

Lizzy huffed annoyed and didn't talk with him for the rest of the night.

Now, we were in bed and Edward was shifting around.

"Just stop it! I can't sleep with you squirming. I need my sleep if I want to resist a day with Alice in a mall!" I moaned.

"I can't sleep. She's mad at me. She hates me. I'm a bad father." Edward groaned and tugged at his hair.

Just as he finished, our door opened to reveal Lizzy and Jake, after her.

Edward scooped her up and placed her between us, hugging her close to his chest.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he whispered.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She hiccupped. I shared a look with Edward, above her head, which told me she would sleep here again.

It's not that I didn't love the kid, I adored her, but she took a liking to sleep with us. I missed falling asleep in Edward's arms and waking up with him pressed against me. Edward didn't seem to notice this. He always greeted her with open arms and never told her, 'You're a big girl and you should sleep alone.'

I sighed and starched my legs, hitting something warm that growled at me.

"Not in the bed! Get out of here!" I pushed Jake away.

"No! Puppy!" Lizzy whispered.

"Humans in bed, dogs on the floor." Edward reminded her.

"No! No! I want puppy!" Oh no! A tantrum a la Lizzy was on its way and I needed to sleep!

"Why don't you take him and go to your bed. If you let him in your bed, it's your problem. I don't let him here!" I said, a bit too harshly maybe. It wasn't even my place to talk with her like that, but if Edward wasn't, someone had to. Lizzy burst in tears and clung to Edward's arms, scared.

"Bella! What's wrong with you?" he growled at me, stroking Lizzy's hair.

"Maybe I just want to stay with you. Only you! But no. You let her here almost every night. And I just told you I need to sleep, because tomorrow will be awful! And I had a bad day." I finished, took a blanket and marched to the couch.

I heard a banging noise and Lizzy's voice, "You said a bad word!"

Edward marched to the couch and glared at me. "Why? Come back!" he said, tugging on my hand.

"No! Leave me be! Go back to your bed and leave me alone!" I was tired and I wasn't in the mood to fight over something so silly.

I was in the air and carried back to the bed. "I'm not sleeping without you. Not now, not ever!" Edward whispered and kissed my temple.

"Will you talk with Lizzy about not sleeping with us?" I asked and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yes. We'll talk. You're as much of a pa-" he stopped and sighed, put me on the bed and hugged me to him. "She's in her room. She knows you are upset."

"I shouldn't have screamed at her. I don't have any right. You are her father." I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"You are allowed to do this. Admonish her if she's not good." Edward murmured and traced circles on my stomach. "You'll have the legal right, soon." I could have sworn I heard him say it, but it could have been my imagination.

I woke up the first one and made breakfast and coffee. After an hour, I woke Lizzy and fed her. She was barely awake.

At 9 am we were ready to go. I wrote a note to Edward and took my car keys, buckled Lizzy in the back seat and drove to the mall.

Alice was there, bouncing. Rose looked pale and barely awake.

"Morning!" I said, holding Lizzy's hand tightly.

"Bella! Lizzy! See, I told you even she will be awake!" Alice turned to Rose.

"I'm pregnant! She didn't stay the whole night in the bathroom praying to the toilet gods!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Lizzy tugged my hand and I crouched in front of her, "What is prgenot?" she asked innocently. I smiled and whispered to her what it means.

"Were does the baby come from?" Oh no! I won't be the one to explain that.

"Why don't you ask Edward when we get back?" she nodded happily and the mall's doors opened. I prayed I'll get out of this alive.

Shop after shop, bags over bags, but nothing that we truly needed.

"Alice, stop! We need dresses, shoes and…maybe a coat?" I sighed, taking a seat on a bench. "It's lunch time and I'm sure Lizzy is hungry." I reasoned, rubbing my ankle.

After we ate, unhealthy food, unfortunately; Alice insisted we go and look for something she wanted, then we'll go to a bridal shop.

Lizzy saw something and tugged on my hand.

"I'll see in the parking lot." I told the girls and left with Lizzy.

"What did you see?" I asked. She pointed to a shop full of animal food, cages and even a few small animals.

"Look! A parrot!" she pointed out a big parrot. "Was he abandoned by pirates?"

"Polly wants a cracker!" the parrot said, startling us. Lizzy screamed with glee and asked her how she is.

"Lizzy, Polly is a parrot."

"Polly is bored." I stared bewildered at the parrot.

I saw puppies and I distracted her attention from the parrot.

"Can we get one?"

"We have Jake. He is enough." I shuddered, thinking of another dog.

Then she saw the bunnies. They were small and bundled in each other, trembling.

"Cute!" Lizzy grinned and turned her head to me, her eyes pleading. Oh no…not bunnies!

"I can't decide it." I whispered and said the next words unwillingly, "We'll ask Edward."

I wanted to bite my tongue. He will buy one without thinking. Firstly, because she wanted one and secondly, he loves bunnies. I was doomed.

I managed to get her out of the shop and in the parking lot.

Alice told me the shop we were headed to and we met there.

Rose was glowing when we got inside. The sale lady was so helpful and showed Rose many dresses.

Another sale lady came, "Is the little one a flower girl?"

"I'm not little!" Lizzy pouted. I hugged her, "Of course not. She's almost five." I explained. The woman smiled.

"I'm Lucy."

"Hi." Lizzy whispered, blushing.

"Pink?" Lucy asked.

"No! Yuck!" Lizzy was so cute sometimes.

"Then what color?"

"White." I shook my head.

"No, honey. Rose will be the one in white. How about red or blue?" I asked.

"Green." I laughed. Lizzy was unbelievable. Lucy went to look for a green dress. She came with a beautiful one and Lizzy fell in love with it. It was a perfect fit. Lucy offered us a pair of green flats and Lizzy was dressed.

Now us, the old ones.

"I want it large from under the breasts." Rose whispered. Lucy looked at her and beamed.

"Oh, you're pregnant! Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you." Rose thanked her.

After over seven dresses, Rose found the one. It had short lace sleeves and it was made of satin with lace embroidery, scoop neckline, zipper in the back and chapel train. She looked amazing in it.

Alice and I, being bridesmaids we decided to get the same model, but different colors.

I didn't look what Lucy gave me. I was too tired to look, I just put it on me. When I turned to the mirror, I screamed.

"Shit! No!"

"Yes! It's amazing, come out and let me see it." Alice demanded.

Mine was black, hers was red. The neckline was over the breasts looking as a heart, Lucy said it's called sweetheart neckline, in was made of satin, it had beading and a shawl and it showed off all my forms, breast, waist, hips, ass.

"NO!" I said loudly.

"We'll get them." Alice said smiling. We bought shoes and were done.

It was over five pm. I bid them good-bye and drove home. Lizzy had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

When I parked in front of the house, my door opened and Edward's head stuck inside and his lips attacked mine. I was in shock for a minute after I reciprocated furiously. My fingers knotted in his wild hair and my tongue fought with his.

"I love you! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me alone for so long." He murmured against my lips, between kisses.

"I missed you a lot, too. I love you, Edward!" He buried his head in my shirt, between my breasts and sighed. I unbuckled my belt and got out, only to have Edward press me against the backdoor and attack me again. I felt his arousal against my stomach and moaned loudly.

"Wait! Get Lizzy inside. She's tired and we can be alone." I whispered, sneaking my hands under his shirt, making him moan. I went to get the bags and he scooped Lizzy and rushed inside. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

I got inside and in our room to put the dress aside. Arms lifted me up, making me drop the bags and threw me on the bed. I turned and saw his dark green eyes shining with desire and I tugged at my clothes, Edward fighting with the string of his slackers. In a matter of seconds we were under the big and fluffy blanket, naked and pressed against each other.

Edward took my head in his hands, gazing in my eyes, making me shiver.

"You're beautiful." He grinned, leaning closer to my ear. "Belle. It means beautiful in French." His murmur sending tingles down my spine.

"Say more. I love it when you talk in French with _me_." I emphasized 'me'.

"Je t'aime! Mon amour." He whispered passionately, his eye burning with a deep fire.

"Translate." I groaned and raked my nails on his back.

"I love you. My love. Oh, Bella yess!" Edward moaned.

"Je t'aime." I said with a foul accent. Edward chuckled and bit my earlobe. My hips buckled in his making the both of us groan.

"I can't wait, love." He murmured and gripped my hips, lifting them slowly. I braced my hands on his shoulder and pressed our lips together. He plunged into me and licked my lips, entering my mouth at the same time and swallowing my cry out.

"Edward!" I knew my nails were digging in his skin, but I was too far gone to move or think normally.

He pulled out and then he pushed back hard, hissing in my mouth. I moved with him, we were so close like this, but I wanted him deeper, I wanted the connection to be more…So I turned him on his back and slid up and down on him. I made the mistake to look down. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when I saw how his member disappeared inside me and then re-appeared. Edward followed my eyes and almost snarled my name, taking my hips and moving me faster on top of him.

I braced my hands on his chest and moved faster and harder, feeling the climax closer, my hair falling around us. I kissed him, surrounded by my hair, a curtain, making the dance of our lips a sanctuary. Our sanctuary. He bit my bottom lip, then licked it and sneaked his tongue in my mouth, caressing my tongue.

A hand slapped my ass and one pinched my clit making me scream in his mouth. I was so damn close I felt like crying.

"Right there. Cum for me, love." Edward said in a hoarse voice. His finger slipped in my ass, by intention or not, I don't know; but that was my undoing. I fell apart in his arms, screaming his name. Edward followed suit and growled a guttural, "BELLA!"

I had my head over his heart, listening to its wild beatings when I heard footsteps.

"Fuck!" muttered Edward and jumped out of the bed, stumbling to his slackers; he threw me a large shirt and my knickers. I tugged them on and Edward was leaning against the dresser, breathing hard, trying to fasten the knot of his string.

The door opened to show a sleepy Lizzy, rubbing her eyes. We had been too loud.

"Daddy!" she flew to Edward, making him cringe when she jumped on him, she must have touched sensitive parts. It made me giggle and Edward threw me dirty look over her shoulder.

"What happened, sweetie?" his voice was still hoarse. Lizzy lifted her head from his shoulder and touched his cheek, looking concerned.

"OK? I heard screaming." She whimpered. Edward groaned and slammed his head back on the dresser.

"Yes. OK. Why don't you go back to bed? I'm pretty tired." He whispered, holding her up by her ass, her tiny legs wrapped around his waist. She was obscuring my view to his amazing abs.

"I want story and pjs." Lizzy whispered and glanced at me.

"Pajamas." Edward repeated, making her say the whole word. "And story tomorrow."

"No! Story! And Bella pajamas." Lizzy whispered.

"Bella pajamas. I want that, too." Edward mused, chuckling. Lizzy didn't get it, she was too preoccupied pleading me with her eyes.

"Fine! Just pajamas." I said, knowing once in her room, I'll read her a story. She nodded happily, her curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Why didn't you change her?" I asked Edward as I took her form his arms. He grinned sheepishly and glanced at the bed knowingly. I sighed and changed Lizzy in her Tweety pajamas. She fell asleep when I got her in bed so I went back to bed, myself. I was too tired to walk, even. I stumbled my way to our room and crawled in the bed, putting my head on Edward's shoulder. He was already snoring softly.

I woke up with Edward's head between my legs. My fingers knotted in his hair and I moaned.

"Finally awake." He murmured and licked me languorously. I shivered and arched, seeking his wonderful tongue.

He continued to devour me and soon made me cum so hard I saw stars, I turned my head in bit my pillow to keep from screaming and waking Lizzy.

"You're turn." I whispered making him grinned deviously.

I managed to lick him once and when I took him in my mouth, our door banged to the wall making me scream around him and tug the blanket over my head. I tucked him in his slackers and got out of the blanket, blushing hard. Lizzy was draped over his chest, she looked strangely between my red face and Edward's pained one.

He anticipated her next movement and slid out of the bed before she would move on his lap. "Shower." Was all Edward muttered before he disappeared out of the room.

Lizzy looked at the spot where he had been.

"Is Daddy mad?" she whispered, her eyes getting teary.

"No, honey. Why would you think so?" I asked her, taking her in my hands.

"He looked mad."

"He's not. Why don't we make pancakes? It will make Edward happy." I whispered. I couldn't say 'Daddy'. It was too formal and it made me think of things like me being her mother, which I wanted. It all depended on Edward.

We made pancakes while Edward showered.

He came in the kitchen half an hour later, grinning and dropping a kiss on my forehead.

Lizzy tugged on his pants. "Not kiss me?"

"Of course, angel! I saved the biggest kiss for you." Edward cooed and scooped her in his arms, making her shriek with glee and pepper her face with wet kisses.

"Yuck! Daddy!" Edward laughed and spun her around. He was so happy she called him 'Daddy'.

"Can I ask Bella now?" I frowned at her question. Ask me what?

"Nope. Not yet. I'll tell you when." Edward told her, winking at me. My heart stuttered in my chest.

"I made pancakes." I announced.

"WE!" Lizzy yelled in Edward's ear making him wince and put her on a chair. Then he came behind me, I could feel him, hard again. He was insatiable!

"I couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't you or your magnificent lips." Edward murmured in my ear, sucking at the spot behind it. "Hmm I like pancakes. But I'd like the syrup over you." He chuckled when I moaned lightly.

"Hungry!" Lizzy brought me back to reality. I shoved Edward away and gave her a plate of pancakes and chocolate syrup.

I sat next to her and cut a pancake, dipped it in the syrup and brought it to her lips.

"Yummy!" she giggled.

"Why don't you try to eat alone? I'm sure Bella would like to taste those wonderful pancakes, too." Edward encouraged her. Lizzy looked at the fork and at me, then shook her head.

"You feed Bella." She concluded making me laugh at Edward's expression.

"And who'll feed me?" he pouted, eyeing the pancakes.

"Me."

"So you'll feed _me_, but you won't feed yourself?" Edward asked amused. Lizzy thought about it then stuck her hand on the plate, took a pancake, dipped it in the syrup and stuck it in her mouth. Of course, during the complicated process she managed to put chocolate over her pajamas and the tablecloth.

"Elizabeth!" Edward said on an authoritative tone, slamming his hand on the table, making everything on it clatter. Lizzy burst in tears and I threw him an angry look. This wasn't a way to tell her it was wrong what she did.

"Lizzy, we use forks to eat, not hands." I whispered, running a soothing hand over her back.

"Then why do we wash hands?" she asked innocently.

"Because of the bacteria. Now take that fork and use it correctly!" Edward hadn't calmed down. Lizzy took the fork and wiped her eyes with a hand. She tried to cut a piece of pancake, the fork too big for her tiny hand; she dropped it on the floor and the piece of pancake flew on the table. Before Edward could scream, I took my fork and cut her pancake and offered it to her. I took the fallen fork and washed it, then used it for myself.

Lizzy couldn't eat alone, she tried to do it for Edward but she scooped the bit of pancake on the fork in spite of stabbing it and it kept falling. I gave up seeing her cry and try to eat, so I fed her. I took her in my lap and gave her a bit, then took a bite for myself and so we ate. Edward stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Go in your room, I'll be right there." I urged her. After Lizzy left, Edward exploded.

"She has to learn how to eat alone! Stop doing this! Let her wash alone! Let her get dressed alone!"

"Edward! She'll be five in less than a month! And you can't expect her to learn how to use a fork in a minute. We need to buy small silverware. And do you really want her on a chair, _trying_ to brush her teeth? Who knows what can happen!" I shot back, angry at him. "Don't tell me you were a little genius when you were five!"

"Sure I was. I was tying my shoelaces alone! Together, but that doesn't matter." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wash these!" I said and stormed off the kitchen, trying to brush away cute imagine of small Edward tying his shoelaces together, then falling, I'm sure.

I found Lizzy on her bed, her head stuck in a shirt, struggling to get her hands out. She was trying to prove Edward she was a big girl, I could hear her hiccupping. I helped her out of it and brushed her teeth, put clean clothes on her and then we went to the living room.

Edward was pacing, whispering furiously in the phone to someone.

"What do you mean she's not _coming_??" he yelled, making Lizzy cower in my leg.

"The hell with Samantha! I don't care!" he listened for a moment, frowning. "You are a bitch, Kim!" I put my hands over Lizzy's ears and tugged her away from angry Edward.

We were in her room, at my insistences, trying to play with her Barbie dolls.

"AND IF I FUCKED YOU, YOU'D HAVE TOLD FRIDA TO COME TO MY MAGAZINE PRESENTATION??" Edward roared from the living room. I froze mid dressing a doll.

A loud bang echoed from the living room, followed by a crashing sound and a loud "FUCKING HELL!" from Edward.

"Stay here. Play with the dolls." I told Lizzy quietly and slipped out of her room.

Edward was on the couch, staring at what was once a vase. I sat next to him and took him in my arms.

"Karma. Fucking karma." He muttered angrily, kicking the coffee table, making it fly in the bookcase.

"Shh. Calm down. Who is coming?" I asked.

"Great question." He groaned, leaning his head on my shoulder and playing with my fingers. "Dior, Lacroix, Chanel, Vivienne, Armani and Charlotte." He whispered, sighing.

"Wait…where are the rest of them?" I asked. We had to get as many famous designers as possible at this presentation.

"Hell if I know…Kim won't tell Frida, the boss of Gucci, because I wouldn't…" I gulped. "I thought it was the other way round! I hate women!" he groaned.

"Hey!" I whispered in mock-hurt.

"Shit. Not you, you know that." He raised his head, looking at me concerned. "Did Lizzy hear my atrocious words of fury?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Oh well, I have some explanations to do." Edward whispered, kissed my lips and got up.

I heard him go in Lizzy's room and let them be alone.

* * *

**Review! I hope you loved this one. **

**Reviews are sweeter that little Edward tying his shoelaces together. :-p**


	15. Misunderstanding

**Hi! Sorry for the delay! My Internet is not working properly. I have to reinstall my win...:-s**

**So here it is. For the ones that follow my other stories...I'll update when my Internet will work. I'm sorry.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I hate my past! I kept chanting this in my head as I got in Lizzy's room.

She was on the floor, holding a doll and big tears rolling from her eyes. I knelt next to her.

"What's wrong, bug?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"You're mad at me." she whispered, sobbing.

"Of course not! I am sorry for what you heard me say. I was just angry at the person who called me." I explained, pushing away the angriness that came back when I mentioned Kim's call.

"Oh." Was all Lizzy said.

"I shouldn't have screamed earlier. I'll teach you how to eat like a big girl okay?" she grinned up at my words.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, you have to promise you will keep the secret I told you. I'm working on it." I reminded her. I had asked her if she wanted Bella to be her mommy and she agreed. Now, this stayed in my hands. I had to ask Bella to marry me. A grin broke on my face and I buried my face in Lizzy's hair.

"I love you, baby."

She turned in my arms and hugged me tight, "I love you, too, Daddy. I will keep your secret." She whispered innocently.

"What do you want for your birthday? It's coming soon." It was her second birthday with me.

"Bella to be mommy." My heart soared at her words.

"Anything else?" I questioned, seeing her gleaming eyes.

"I saw something at the mall." She said, looking away. What could it be? Why hadn't Bella told me? Then again, she hadn't had time. I simply pounced on her yesterday.

"I have a question. Then I tell you what I see."

"What you saw, honey. Past tense." I corrected and she nodded.

"Where do baby come from?" I was in shock; I couldn't even correct her bad grammar. Rosalie must have said something about this. "Bella's friend is pregont." She was so adorable when she was misspelling words.

"Pregnant." I grinned.

"Yes, that." Lizzy nodded seriously, making me laugh.

"Why don't you ask Bella?" I tried to avoid this conversation.

"She said to ask you." My Bella was sneaky. Alright.

"Well…babies come from…" To tell her the truth? Or not? "When two people want a baby, they receive it in nine moths." There, a good explanation, for her age.

"And if I want a brother. Will Bella make one?" She asked me, making me choke on my spit.

"Eh…Let Daddy work on the surprise, first. Then, you can ask Bella, yourself." I whispered to her, threading my hand through her silky hair.

"Now, tell me what did you see at the mall?"

"A little thing. It was white." She explained. _What little white thing?_ I had to ask Bella, but maybe Lizzy could explain.

"What was it?" I asked, trying to narrow the area of what this little thing belonged to.

"Animal. They was small and close. Cute!" she giggled.

"They were small, Lizzy." What could be small, close to each other and white? And animal!

"Will you get me one?" she pleaded. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Bella said to ask you."

"Let's go ask Bella what exactly you saw. The name of the animal and I'll consider it." I put her on my shoulders and went in search for Bella.

We found her in the kitchen, preparing lunch.

"Love? What did she see at the mall?" I asked and settled Lizzy on the table. Bella groaned and turned to her chicken.

"The red shoes?" she asked.

"No! Yes, cute!" Lizzy yelled happily. She had wanted red, patent-leather shoes, just like Dorothy's since she saw the movie.

"Okay, red shoes. What else? She told me about something small, that stayed close and white." I frowned when Bella mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" I asked softly, wrapping my arms around her.

"Bunnies!" she exclaimed and Lizzy clapped.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"No! You're not getting one!" Bella whispered to me, pointing a finger in my chest.

"Come to think" I said thoughtfully, "Toulouse doesn't have concurrence." I grinned and pressed her in the counter.

"Edward! Lizzy's behind you." Bella reminded me.

"I have a name for it!" Lizzy announced. We have not even agreed we're buying one.

"Yes?" I asked, dipping my finger in the mashed potatoes and sucking on it, while gazing in Bella's eyes.

"Thumper! Like the little bunny in Bambi!" My eyes grew wide and I choked on the mashed potatoes. Bella patted my back, smirking.

"NO!" I yelled without realizing.

"Bunny!" Lizzy screeched.

We managed to calm her down and she got distracted over the next few days, forgetting all about the bunny.

We were in April! I had gotten Lizzy to kindergarten and Bella rushed to work, before I made out of the kitchen.

We were preparing for the presentation and I wanted it be the best they ever saw. I lost count of how many press people I had invited.

I went to Emmett first to talk with him, but when I got out of the lift I bumped in my Bella who hadn't seen me. She had a stack of papers in her arms, which fell on the floor.

"Oh God! Sorry- OH, it's you." She mumbled, crouching to gather them. I helped her, having a great view to her breasts, one of her buttons had snapped open.

"Ehh wait. Come here." I whispered and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her close to me. I lifted my hands to button up her button, Bella gasped when I touched her skin accidentally. "Sorry." I murmured and pressed my lips to hers making her blush.

"Thank you, Edward. When you come up, remind me to bring you a fax." That being said she turned to the lift and pressed our floor number, smiling at me.

"Boss! You're late!" Emmett boomed behind me.

"Father duty." I mumbled. "What do you have for me?"

"Beautiful girls. Come and see for yourself. They never looked as beautiful as now." He was right. My jaw dropped when I saw them. Deborah wore a long white coat, which masked her slightly bulged stomach. I scanned their faces. Where was Rose?

"Where's your lovely girlfriend?" I turned to Emmett.

"Fiancé! She's in the bathroom, I hope she didn't wrinkle the dress." I hit him.

"How can you say such thing? Why are you here? Go there and stay with her, idiot!" I told him.

"She doesn't want me there. Ask Bella. She stayed with Rose, until now. Rose sent me out." He groaned.

"You must have said something." I muttered, knowing him.

"'course. I said it stinks."

"Moron!" I groaned, hitting him the head with a pile of documents.

"OW! Fine, I'm going. If she kills me, I'll blame it on you."

"Does this look good on me?" Heidi asked me, coming closer than decent personal space allowed.

"Sure. I have to go. Oh, Deb, a word?" I turned to Deborah. Her eyes widened and came to me. Heidi left huffing and throwing dark looks to Deborah.

"Are you ok? Can you do this?" I asked concerned.

"Yes sir. I think…Heidi knows." She whispered, shooting glances.

"How far along are you?" I asked, ignoring the Heidi comment.

"Over five months. Mark came with me at my appointment." She grinned.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked.

"My husband." Deborah whispered scared, her eyes wide with fear. I had specifically told them to announce me when they changed something in their lives.

I leaned closer to her. "Really? Why don't I know? Does he agree with what you are doing? You're not home always…" I said lowly.

"He knows. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's almost an year soon. Please, Mr. Cullen don't fire me!" she begged, gripping my hand. Before I could assure her I won't fire her, she gasped and her hand flew to her stomach. Deborah had a big grin on her face and tears in her eyes. I panicked.

"Shit! Are you ok? What can I do? Water? Chair?" I helped her on a chair.

"It moved." Without thinking she took my hand and pressed it to her stomach. It must have looked like something else, because Heidi exclaimed.

"I knew it! I told you, Cissy, he got her pregnant!" Heidi smirked.

"What's the ruckus? Still here, boss?" Emmett grinned, helping a pale Rose on a chair.

Heidi, Cissy and Deborah talked at the same time.

"Whoa! One at a time." Emmett separated them.

"She's pregnant!" Cissy yelled, pointing at Deborah, who was trembling.

"And _he_ is the father. His eyes showed it!" Heidi announced, smirking at me. I felt my blood boil at her words. I shot up and advanced to her.

"What makes you think that?" I murmured dangerously low. She cowered in Cissy and mumbled something unintelligible.

"WHAT? Is it true, Cullen?" Rose shot out of her chair.

"Of course. NOT! Deb, I'm not mad. Just tell me next time, ok?" I told her, continuing our earlier conversation.

"I don't plan to marry twice." She smiled, still clutching her stomach. I chuckled and took the documents from Emmett's desk, then left.

I felt as if everyone in the lift was whispering about me, that everyone at my floor was looking at me.

I got in front of my desk, to see Bella's desk empty, her once neatly pilled files, all over the place and her phone ringing softly.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Tanya, who looked amused by some reason.

"Bathroom, I think. Is it true? Did you really get the model pregnant?" she asked nosily.

"Bella…she heard…_that_!" I said slowly, afraid of the answer.

Tanya snorted. "Everyone knows."

"Shit!" I yelled and turned to the bathroom. I didn't care there were women that threw me angry looks, once in the bathroom. I heard crying from the last stall. I knocked on the metal door.

"Oc-ocup-pied!" Bella's voice sobbed. I wanted to kill Heidi. How could she think I impregnated Deborah???

"Sweetheart, it's me. Let me in or come out. There's Peg here, throwing me angry looks." Peg, she worked at human resources, was quite intimidating when she wanted.

"Go a-away!" my angel hiccupped. My heart broke; I wanted to have her in my arms and soothe her. Explain the lie.

"Bella…Heidi doesn't know what she's talking about! Deborah told me she's pregnant since December, on the New York presentation." I explained and Bella sobbed harder. I pushed the door gently, I had to be there, look in her eyes and make her understand the truth. Bella hadn't locked herself in there. I opened the door, closed it behind me and locked it, then took the sobbing angel in my arms. She struggled against my grasp, but gave up soon.

"Why, Edward? I really love you! I feel like a fool!" she cried and turned away from me. The space too tight for her to move out of my grasp.

"Love, it's all lies! I swear!" I murmured, leaning my back against the door.

"Rose will never lie to me! She texted me with what happened down there." Bella said angrily.

"Rose? Why? How? Damn it!" I groaned. Trust Rosalie to ruin Bella's trust in me.

"Bella…do you trust me?" I knew her answer.

"I…don't know…I want to say yes, but I can't. How could you, Edward?" she yelled. "First, you go to Charlotte, then you impregnate you model!" Oh shit! This is getting out of hand.

"I did not do that!" I repeated, hopefully for the last time. I moved her hair out of her face, to meet her red, swollen eyes.

"Which one? I have confirmation from the source for the first one."

"Yes, I admit. I went to Char in November. But, Bella! I hadn't touched Deborah…until just a few minutes ago. Her baby moved…and we were talking and she put my hand there." I whispered. Hell, if I was honest to myself, I was blushing.

"Were you talking only with her?" Bella questioned me.

"Yes. I was asking how was she feeling." Bella let out a mocking laugh.

"You just confirmed everything! Aside with her, asking how your-" she stopped talking and her knees buckled. I caught her easily and hugged her to me.

"Bella. She was telling me she is married and how happy her _husband_ is! Bella, I care for my models, for my employees. Love, please understand I'm not that low to impregnate someone and leave them." I whispered fervently.

"Oh…OH…OHH, Edward!" Bella sobbed and pressed her face in my shirt. She lifted her face, blushing hard.

"I just want the earth to swallow me. I feel awful for saying this about you." She mumbled. I took her face in my hands.

"Let's kiss and make up. We have a rough day ahead." I whispered, imagining the big stack of papers on my desk.

Bella didn't need any more encouragements. She was too eager for me to forgive her. She pressed her lips and her body to mine.

"I love you so much! How could I think you'd do such a thing?" she mumbled to herself, her lips never leaving my face.

"As I love you, sweetheart. I'm so happy we got that covered. I was so scared when Tanya said you heard about what Heidi assumed." I said.

Bella gripped my shoulder and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, her skirt riding up her waist. My hands gripped her and I moaned loudly when she, unexpectedly, for me, buckled her hips in mine.

"Bella, love. What are you doing?"

"I've heard make up sex is amazing. I want to try it." She whispered against my lips, her tongue sneaking inside my mouth.

My moan of protest was lost to the one of pleasure that fell from my lips.

"Are you still taking that pill?" I asked, struggling to regulate my breathing.

"Yes, Edward. Stop putting silly questions!" I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants, brushing her swollen clit in the process, making both of us groan. Where were her knickers? Was she planning for this? How will I resist for the rest of the day, knowing she's feet away, naked under her short skirt??

My erection jumped out of my boxers and my mouth attacked hers. I turned around, pressing her against the door.

"Careful, Thumper. Someone may hear us. Remember in the plane?" Bella giggled, breathlessly.

I growled at the mention of the plane and pressed my erection to her wet, hot pussy.

"Call me Thumper again." I rasped and guided myself inside her. I felt her pussy swallowing me and my heart pounded in my chest, the tightening in my stomach growing stronger. _Shit! Please, little Jesus, don't let me act like a horny teenage boy!_ I prayed.

"Thumper! My naughty boy." Bella's alluring voice getting me closer to my release. I haven't even pulled out. I took a shuddering breath and pulled out, groaning, then pushed inside hard. Her back thumped on the door and she whimpered, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Yess, Thumper is very horny, right now." I said through gritted teeth and moved in and out of her in quick, hard and fast movements.

Her back slapping on the door, making it shaking.

"Are you okay in there?" a woman's voice floated to us. Our eyes locked, hers full of mischief, mine scared. I slowed my movements and Bella narrowed her eyes at me, buckling her hips in mine.

"Yess!" Bella moaned, when I pushed into her fast, hitting her spot.

"Are you sick?" Will that woman go away, already?

"Arghhhhh, nooo." Bella cried out, when I pinched her nipple. I had to bring her with me. And being caught seemed to arouse me further. I was so close to exploding; I don't know how I was holding back.

The woman left and Bella pressed her forehead to mine. "Come on Thumper, give me the best of you. I know you can do better." She pinched my ass and I lost it. I gripped her hips and drove in her wildly, the door clattering behind her, her head thrown back in ecstasy. I kissed and nipped at her neck. Her inner muscles clenched around me, brining us over the edge. I let out a howl and my head fell on her shoulder, Bella shivered violently and yelled, "EDWARD!"

If someone didn't know what was happening in the last stall, Bella told them right then.

She started laughing when I put her on her feet, a few minutes later.

"I can't move." I chuckled and fastened my pants and belt.

"Should I carry you, tease?" I whispered. Her stubborn button had opened again with our 'make up sex', followed by another two. She blushed when she saw them.

"You're infuriating, love. We just…fucked, for the lack of a better word, and you blush because of two or three unbuttoned buttons." I said entertained by the red on her cheeks.

"Shush! You don't want someone to hear!" she grunted and unlocked the door. It was my turn to laugh.

"I'm sure the whole company knows what we just did. Your little scream was too loud." I murmured and smacked her butt.

She pushed past me and turned to the stall. Had she forgotten something?

"Bella? What did you lose, love?" I went after her.

"I can't get out! People will talk…Go!…I'll come out later." She whispered and kissed my lips slowly, allowing our tongues to meet and dance together. "Go! Before we do a re-match." She urged me, smiling.

"I might take you up again. Oops, that sounded nice." I laughed and dragged her behind me, despite her protests.

When we got out of the bathroom, Peg was passing by and her eyes widened when she saw Bella's red face and our joined hands.

"Are you better? I asked earlier…" she whispered, glancing between us knowingly.

"She didn't feel well." I lied. "A little bug…."

"Sure, little 'bug'. As Deborah's, right?" Peg asked snidely.

"He'll never do such thing! And I am fine!" Bella stepped ahead, not letting go of my hand. We had yet to make it official, at work.

Peg snorted and left.

"Don't be upset, love. She knows my way with women. Or…how I used to be." I whispered and pressed Bella to my side.

When we rounded the corner, my eyes widened when I saw who was arguing with Tanya…or alone, because she didn't understand much of it. I leaned to Bella and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then strolled to my old friend.

I clapped his back, making him jump.

"Bonsoir, mon ami!" I grinned.

"Hello. English, please. I'm trying…" he trailed off.

"My office, then?" He nodded and followed me. "Oh, wait there. I forgot something." I turned to Bella who was watching me curiously.

"You said you have a fax for me." I smiled at her.

"Oh…yes." She looked flustered. "Old friend?" she asked after she gave me the fax.

"Hmm? Yes. Benjamin. He gave me Hazel." I grinned and turned back to my office.

"So? How are you?" I asked, sitting on my chair.

"Great! Came earlier to book a room…but well, I can't find any free one." He frowned. I glanced at the fax. It was from Charlotte to tell me Benji is coming. Benji? Really?

"So…Char et toi?" I asked grinning.

Benjamin's eye widened and glanced the fax. I nodded.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi?" he asked me concerned.

"I'm fine. And didn't you say… English?" I asked, still grinning. I shouldn't do this at work. I was in post coital bliss. I'm sure Bella had the same look on her face.

"English, ok…you're not you! Grinning so much. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were thoroughly fucked, I think that's the word." Benjamin chuckled at me.

I beamed at him and rotated on my chair. "Just a great day!"

"It's raining!"

"So? Fabulous day. So…where are you staying?" I stirred the conversation away from my strange behavior.

"No idea. Ma chérie is coming in two days." Benjamin said, smiling widely. "Oh and she has a surprise for you."

"You mean…Char?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting in my hair. "Are you two…together?"

"Oui. Don't ask questions."

"Non…Benjamin, I'm happy for you." I grinned up at him. "What surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Edward…Kate wants to see you. She can't come up here, she's too busy." Bella said, sticking her head in my office.

"Come in a moment, sweetie." I told her. "Benjamin, she's Bella. My girlfriend." I grinned proudly.

"Are you capable of such thing? It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Benjamin said, kissing Bella's hand and making her blush.

"Actually, yes. Our third month's anniversary just passed."

"Trés bien! Oh, my apology. I said very well." Benjamin told Bella. She nodded and urged me to go to Kate.

"I'll be right back. I want to know of Charlotte's surprise! Oh and Benjamin, my house is open for you." I said after my shoulder while Bella pushed me out of my office.

Once out of my office, I took her face in my hands and kissed on the lips, realizing what I had done when Tanya gasped. "I'll be back shortly. Hold my calls."

I stayed with Kate until five pm arranging the next magazine.

I returned to my office to find Benjamin next to Bella laughing at something, on her desktop.

"Laughing without me?" I said, feigning hurt.

"Quick! Close it!" Bella groaned. Too late. I saw the folder; it had photos of my favorite little bunny. I grinned at Benjamin.

"Did you take pictures of him?" I asked, getting Bella out of her chair, sitting myself on it and dragging her on my lap.

"No. Charlotte had them. You may know them, they're pretty old. Look how little he was!"

I beamed at the desktop, clicking next to see all of them. Oh, how I missed Toulouse.

"Are you ok with Benjamin coming with us?" I murmured to Bella, so only she'll hear. She nodded and peeked at Tanya who was glaring at her.

"Shall we go?" I asked, trying to save Bella.

"Edward, you don't have to do this..." Benjamin started.

"Don't even think!" I said, got up and took Bella's hand. "Where are your bags?"

"The rental car. I have Charlotte's too. You know how women are!" he sighed. Charlotte! How could I forget? I looked at Bella who nodded slowly after hesitating a second. This should be interesting. I truly hope she is with Benjamin and loves him, too. Or we could have a problem. I didn't need problems. I had enough problems now to last me a lifetime.

We were trying to teach Lizzy to use a fork and a knife, to change alone and above these, there was the wedding. We failed as far as Lizzy was concerned. She watched us amused when we showed her how to cut and use the fork. She thought it was a game!

So yes, I didn't need Charlotte's moods right now.

* * *

**Review! I truly hope to resolve my problem, soon.**

**So...what's Charlotte's surprise? Any guesse****s? **

Bonsoir mon ami. - Good evening, my firned.

Char et toi ? - Char and you?

Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? - What's wrong with you ?

Ma chérie – My darling

Trés bien – very well


	16. Rings and an old mistake

**Not mine. I'm just burrowing the characters. **

**Let's hope you won't hate me after this one. It will make you laugh, cry and want to stranggle me.**

**Pictures on my web.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you ok with this? Really?" Edward asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"Yes! I'm ok with this, Edward. There's a guest room." I told him.

"But…well you know…in January." He tried to say.

"Yes. That was then. It's ok. It's nice to help old friends." I insisted.

Benjamin followed us to Edward's house. Our house. I should get used to this.

"Where's Esme?" I asked Lizzy when she came running to us. She looked shyly behind us.

"He's Benjamin, our friend. He'll stay here for a few days." Edward explained, picking her up.

"Hi!" Lizzy whispered to Benjamin.

"Hello, there." He grinned. Lizzy ducked her head in Edward's neck and blushed making Edward shake with laughter.

"Won't you answer Bella's question?" he murmured to her.

"Home. She left soon."

"You mean she just left?" Edward asked. Lizzy nodded.

"I'll go make the bed in the guest room." I said and moved inside.

Lizzy helped me prepare the dinner, while Edward stayed with Benjamin and talked.

"Now's the perfect time to show us you are a big girl who knows how to use a fork and a knife." I told Lizzy who gasped and shook her head.

"No! Daddy will scream!" she whispered. Ah, yes. Edward's temper wasn't helping us when we were trying to teach her how to eat.

"He won't if you do as we say." I promised her and arranged the table. "Go; bring Edward and his friend, will you? Don't run!" I screamed after her.

"Something smells amazing!" Edward exclaimed as he came in the kitchen. I turned to tell him what I cooked only to bump in his chest. His arms came around me and his nose nuzzled in my hair.

"Hey!" I whispered and kissed his neck. Edward hummed and squeezed me closer to him. "Where are-?"

His lips silenced me and I moaned lightly. "Lizzy's washing her hands and Benjamin is changing his clothes." Edward explained. "Are we ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I should have known you won't hurt me like that." I murmured ashamed.

"It's only Rosalie's fault!" he moaned. Lizzy came skipping in the kitchen and climbed on her chair. I changed a smiled with Edward at how cute she was on she was behaving.

"Ohh, it smells wonderful!" Benjamin said as he came in the kitchen. I blushed and Edward chuckled, kissing my flamed cheek.

"Sure it does, my Bella is an awesome cook." Edward boasted, beaming proudly at me. He offered to serve us, so I took my seat.

Lizzy managed to eat alone with little help form Edward and I was just brining the ice cream when something came from behind me knocking me down.

"Bella! Bad dog!" I heard Edward yell and crouch next to me. I was sitting on my ass on the floor, looking disorientated around me. I hadn't expected Jake to jump on me.

"I'm…fine?" my answer came out as a question.

"Are you sure? You look out of it." Edward murmured, helping me up. I nodded.

"Mon Dieu! What a cute dog!" I heard Benjamin say.

"Cute puppy!" Lizzy giggled and went to hug Jake. Edward shuddered next to me and threw Benjamin a dirty look from not being on his side. "Liz, must you…hug him?" he whispered hoping she will let the dog go.

"Yes. He needs love." She whispered innocently.

"I didn't know you like dogs." Benjamin told Edward amused.

"I didn't…I don't! It's Bella's….I had to take him in." He sounded as if I had obliged him to take Jake under his roof. "But what can I do? Both Bella and Lizzy love him. He has to stay." Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's generous of you!" Benjamin laughed at Edward's expression. "Shall we go?"

Go where? It was over eight o'clock!

Edward took a serious expression, turned to me, "I'm going out with Benjamin. I'll be back later, don't wait up." I wanted to ask why, but the way he put it, sent me in a fit of giggles. It sounded as if he was going out with a girl and I was the father.

"Bella? What's so funny?" Benjamin must have found it funny, too, because he was laughing harder than me. Edward looked confused between us. Benjamin sobered up first and explained to Edward why we were laughing.

"Oh…Well, now you know my secret. Don't tell it to anyone." Edward chuckled and threw his arm over Benjamin's shoulder, making the latter squirm away.

I assisted Lizzy as she tried to put her pajamas on and brush her teeth, read her a story and went to bed myself. The last time I looked at the clock it was close to eleven. I sighed, hugged Edward's pillow and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" Benjamin asked as I hit the acceleration.

"To the mall. I have to buy something, I've postponed it for too long." I could see the ring in my head. I had to buy one; I couldn't wait for Bella to be mine for the rest of our lives. Even that seemed too short of a period to spend together. Even if I had eternity with her, it wouldn't be enough.

"I'm never getting in a car with you!" my companion exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush…I hope it's still open."

"What are you doing? Why are we running?"

"Quite complaining, Benj! You'll see what I'm doing." I stopped in front of the shop. Still open.

"Do you really mean it?" I turned amazed to Benjamin.

"Yes. I truly love Bella. Let's go inside." I whispered, my nerves on fire, my hands trembling from anticipation. Was I really doing this? The only thing I promised to myself I won't do. _Yes. Bella, how she had changed me!_ Me, Edward Cullen, also known as 'The asshole' was going to buy an engagement ring, something that will change my life forever.

"Good evening!" the girl behind the counter greeted us.

"Hello!" I said grinning, I couldn't wipe it off my face. The decision was made.

"OHH! Edward, here! I think I found one." Benjamin exclaimed from the other side of the store, the people around looked at him angrily.

"What, Benj? Must you yell?" I asked and peeked to the ring he was showing me. It looked wonderful! It had to bands and a big diamond united them in the middle, but I needed one to represent Bella.

"It's beautiful, but…I'll look around." I said and turned around. I couldn't find anything and there were so many…

"I'll get that one. For me." Benjamin's voice startled. He was to my left, smiling.

"Why will you need a ring?" I asked distracted.

"It's about time I settle down! I'm over thirty."

"You want to get married?" I turned and asked, apparently too loudly, because we cause people to stare at us shocked. I didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"Uhh…It's amazing, really. You just took me by surprise. " I whispered, I turned to the counter and looked at the girl who had greeted me earlier.

"Could you help me a bit? I'm sort of lost…" I explained.

Her eyes widened, a hand clapped over her mouth. "You're…THE Edward Cullen???" she whispered bewildered. To my horror, I blushed.

"That will be me…Can you help me?" I asked again sort of embarrassed of the attention. How does she know who I am??

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily and took out a few rings she thought I'd like. I glanced at them, that's when I saw _it_. It was still in the show case.

"That one!" I grinned and pointed to it.

"Oh, a perfect choice!" she started babbling about the metal and how it was made, I didn't listen; I imagined it on Bella's finger. Now I just needed the perfect way to propose. While she ran it, Benjamin came to me with a small box in hand, grinning.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Yes. Look at it!" I pointed to the ring I had chosen.

"Wow! Amazing! Formidable!"

"Here you are, Mr. Cullen. Ehh could you…sign an autograph for me?" the girl asked me blushing and stumbling over her words.

It was the first time in my life when I was asked for an autograph. Benjamin laughed next to me.

"Sure." I answered; she offered me a piece of paper and a point ball pen, a pink one.

"It's Betty." She giggled. My brow furrowed and I wrote, _For Betty, Thank you for helping me! Edward Cullen._

I had no idea if that was what people wrote on autographs.

"Thank you! Have a great night! Good bye!" Betty said after me.

"Thank you, for your help. Good bye!" I answered and left. I felt better.

"What now? Home?" asked Benjamin.

"Yes, home. We'll all go out, if you want, when Charlotte will come. Speaking of which…?" I questioned.

"She'll be here tomorrow."

We got back after eleven. Who thought traffic will be so bad, so late at night?

When we got inside, my eyes fell on my piano. I hadn't touched it in over two years. An idea started forming in my head. I thought back to our trip to Paris, who I got close to composing a song for Bella. What more romantic way to propose than to sing her a song composed just for her, by me.

"Good night, buddy!" I laughed at Benjamin's wrong accent and his use of the word 'buddy'. "You're really not yourself!" he groaned and turned to the guest room.

"Night, _buddy_!" I mocked him, still laughing lightly.

I crept in our bedroom; Bella was snuggled on my side with my pillow, mumbling something about bunnies. I locked the ring in my last drawer of my nightstand; I was the only one who had the key. Then, climbed in the bed, hugging her to me.

"Edward." Bella whispered. I didn't answered, thinking she was dreaming. Her lips started kissing my chest. "Why aren't you answering?"

"I though you were asleep." Had she seen me? Had she seen the ring? Fear crept in me, I watched her closely; she looked barely awake.

"Go back to sleep, I'm here." I whispered and kissed her head.

"I'm awake. Where have you been? It's almost midnight!" she squinted to see the watch.

"With Benjamin to buy a present for Charlotte. I hope she doesn't have a heart condition." I laughed, thinking of her face when she will see him kneeling in front of her.

"What?" asked Bella, trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Sleep, love. You're tired." I murmured and started humming. I realized it was the song I had started to compose in Paris. I waited until Bella was fast asleep, then went to my piano. It was placed strategically so I won't disturb the whole house. That's when I realized the door to this room was open. Why was it open? Had Bella came in here earlier?

I sat at my dusted piano and ran a finger over the lid, leaving a trace, then I opened it and touched a few keys.

The intruder, the one who had opened the door to this room, whined behind me. Of course, Jake was in here!

"Shhh, you don't want to wake everyone." I whispered and started playing the song I remembered. It sounded sad, but soon I added in it all my happiness and it sounded lots better. I still didn't feel tired so I continued playing it and jolting notes on a stave. I lost track of time so Lizzy's hands on my shoulders startled me.

"What are you doing, Daddy?"

"Come here." I whispered and took her on my lap. "Will you help me with something?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

I looked over my shoulder then whispered in Lizzy's ear, "I need your help. You have to talk with Esme and decorate this room the best way you can. Candles, roses, whatever you think it will look romantic. You'll leave with Esme after the wedding and come here to do this, okay?"

"Yes. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Daddy is keeping his promise to you. Before your birthday you can call Bella, Mommy. But not until I tell you to!" She had been very good and hadn't spit it, yet.

"Yey!" Lizzy exclaimed and hugged me tightly. "Sing?" she asked looking at the piano.

"Okay." I said and started singing something light.

"Good morning, Edward. Lizzy." I heard Bella say from the doorway; she approached and hugged my head to her chest. "Tell me you slept." She whispered, flattening my hair away from my forehead.

"Not really. I couldn't sleep." I told her, not being able to lie. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. I woke up at the smell of breakfast. Benjamin is cooking. He insisted, although he is the guest." Bella sighed and dropped next to me on the stool.

"Food!" Lizzy screamed and jumped out of my arms, running to the kitchen.

"What were you two whispering about?" Bella asked me, leaning her head on my chest. My heart started beating wildly at her close proximity and at the bad feeling that settled in me for keeping this from her.

"Can't I have secrets with Lizzy?" I asked, tracing my fingers on her bare arm.

"Oh, of course. I was just asking." She answered somehow ashamed for being curious.

"You'll find out pretty soon." I promised and took her face in my hands, bringing our lips together. Her tongue sneaked out and licked my lips making me moan and open my mouth, sneaking my own tongue out to play with hers. Bella moaned as our tongues met and I felt myself harden. This won't work. We had to go eat, entertain our guest and go to work.

I heard whispering behind us, but couldn't bring myself to leave Bella's lips.

"Shh, let's go. Leave them alone."

"EWWW! Yuck! They're stuck again!" Lizzy exclaimed. Bella separated from me with a smack, giggling and blushing. I laughed and threw her over my shoulder.

"See? We're un-stuck." I told Lizzy and carried Bella to the kitchen, settling her on a chair.

About halfway through the breakfast, my phone rang.

"Get here, quick!" Emmett yelled and hung up leaving me shell-shocked. A thousand scenarios ran through my head.

"I have to go." I said urgently. "Can you get Liz to kindergarten?" I asked Bella.

"Sure. What happened?" she asked panicked.

"No idea. Emmett sounded scared." I kissed Lizzy's forehead and Bella's lips, said a quick 'good-bye' to Benjamin and rushed out of the house.

I realized I had some casual jeans and a black shirt on me, from yesterday. It didn't matter, I was my boss. My tires screeched when I parked the car, I jumped out of it and rushed to Emmett.

"Hello, Cissy. Where is Emmett?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"Upstairs, your office. He's freaking out." She informed me. I turned back to the elevator and hit 13. The elevator hadn't moved so slowly ever before. The ding announcing my arrival to my floor woke me from my daze.

I ran in my office, noting Tanya eyeing me curiously as I rushed past her.

"Emmett!" I rasped my hands on my knees. "What happened? Tell me, I know it's bad. I heard it in your voice."

"'course is bad, Ed! I fucked up!" he slurred out. Was he drunk? At work?

"Are you…drunk?" I asked watching him carefully.

"She hates me! I told her she looks fat and that she's a bitch for not showing me the dress!" he mumbled and took a sip from _my bottle_ of Jack Daniels.

"That's mine! And, please, tell me you didn't hurry me to tell me you've acted as an imbecile!" I yelled and snatched my almost empty now, bottle of whiskey.

"Imbecile! The perfect word to describe me! The wedding is in seven fucking days, Edward!" he moaned. I sighed and sat next to him.

"What have you done?" I asked slowly. He went to describe of how big Rosalie's ass had got and that she believes in the superstition about the groom not seeing the bride in the dress until the wedding. How he told her, "Your ass is so big, baby!" Why will anyone in their right mind tell that to a pregnant woman?

"So yes…she pushed me out of the door and told to go fuck a _slim_ whore if that's what I preferred." Emmett concluded.

"And why don't you ask Jasper about this shit? How am _I_ supposed to know? I used to say that to every woman and didn't care because I wouldn't see her again! Go and ask Jasper, I can't help you. My only advice is to go and beg for forgiveness. She has moods, but you were out of line, too." I told him.

"Thanks, boss. I'll go find Jazz." Emmett said and left me alone. He had drunk my whiskey! I couldn't believe it; and how did he find it??

I got to my chair and called Esme.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's me, Esme. Hello." I sighed.

"What can I do for you, Edward?"

"I need a favor…" I started, not knowing what to say next.

"I can't take care of Lizzy! I have to go to work in three hours!" she said exasperated. Had I tortured her so much with Lizzy?

"Can you come over for a few minutes? I'd rather tell you face to face than over the phone." I implored her.

"What have you done?!" she exclaimed, I heard a bang in the background.

"Nothing…yet." I chuckled. "It's not bad! I promise."

"Fine. You better tell me what you want fast then let me go to work." She mumbled.

"Perfect! You're the best mom in the world!" I grinned.

"I'll see you soon." She said then hung up.

I got out of my office. "When Esme's here, send her inside and keep Bella away. Use force if necessary." I told Tanya, laughing at her wide eyes and hanging mouth.

"Now you have secrets with Tanya?" Shit! Caught!

"Ehh you see…I have to talk with Esme…What is _he_ doing here?" I asked pointing to Benjamin.

"It's rude to leave the guests alone." Bella informed me and sat at her desk.

"Tanya call Kate to send up here a magazine, to entertain our guest." I said and leaned over Bella's desk. "Would you bring me a coffee?" I whispered.

"You don't deserve anything! Why didn't you sleep last night?" she said snidely.

"I told you I couldn't sleep. Won't you get me a coffee? You make the best one." I murmured and leaned closer, knowing I was affecting her in some way because Bella stopped breathing.

"Why don't you ask _Tanya_?" Bella mocked me when she snapped out of it.

"Two coffees, Esme is coming." I chuckled and kissed her cheek, knowing she will do it when she'll cool down.

"I've heard that." I heard Bella mutter as I turned to my office.

Tanya brought me the coffees, so Bella was mad at me for some unknown reason. She didn't even ask why Emmett had called earlier.

I was deep in the presentation when Tanya stuck her head inside and told me Esme was there.

"Sure, send her in." I grinned.

"Good morning, Edward. What's the rush?" she greeted me.

"Good morning, Mum." I said, getting up and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, calling me 'mum' and kissing me, what do you want?" she asked amused.

"Here, sit down." I gestured to my couch. I sat next to her and sighed.

"Edward? Have you done something bad?" she asked tentatively.

"Define bad…Was Bella looking mad?" I asked scared.

"Not particularly. Son?"

"Fine! I'm sure you saw Benjamin…" She nodded so I carried on, "We got out after eight, and we went to the mall. I brought something…Shit! I feel so stupid…" I muttered.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Esme insisted.

"Will you and Lizzy…leave after the wedding and go to my house, I already told her this, and…ornate the most romantic way my piano room?" I rushed out the last part.

"What are you talking about?"

"Esme, I want rose petals, candles…romantic stuff there, all over that room. I want to ask Bella to be mine." I explained, my voice trembling.

"Have you gone mad? It really happened this time????" she yelled incredulously.

"Hush!" I whispered.

"Think of what you just said! How can you do that?" Esme questioned me.

"I haven't particularly thought of that…I'm working on it, but-"

"That right! You haven't thought!" she shouted. "For how long do you know Bella?"

"Ehh seven months, this is the eight one." I told her, not understanding her point.

"And for how many have you been together? Really together, not that mistake in the beginning!"

"Three." I whispered.

"And you want to _marry_ her? Edward…if I were she, I wouldn't accept you the first time! Hell, if I were Bella I wouldn't have given you a second chance!" It was a rare occasion to see Esme upset. "I'll do whatever you want, but don't come crying to me if she crushes your heart by saying 'no'."

"Bella will accept." I announced, convinced of that. My problems were the ring and how to propose, not her answer. I knew it would be positive.

I heard a commotion outside, but I knew Tanya or Bella would take care of whatever it was. My door banged to the wall.

"She's keeping me away again! The nerve-OH Esme! So wonderful to see you again!" Kim, my personal nightmare, lunged on Esme's neck. She threw me an angry look and moved out of Kim's arms.

"I tried to stop her, Mr. Cullen." Tanya told me from the door, watching attentively the scene in front of her.

"Can you send for Emmett?" I asked.

"Bella just went to get him." I grinned, we even think alike!

"Thank you. Tell him to come in." I told Tanya.

"Edward!" Kim purred and I moved to my desk to avoid her.

"Has Frida changed her mind?" I asked.

"No…actually, she always wanted to get a spot, I was…She fired me." She burst in tears. I looked at Esme who was glaring at her, not feeling any kind of pity for the little viper.

"I'm telling you, she has brain damage…the pregnancy is- Ed! You wanted to see me?" Emmett cut off whatever he was talking with someone outside. He saw Kim and raised an eyebrow.

"She's moody and now she is sick! Go back to her! I told you that I'll personally tell Edward you can't come." I heard Bella shout at Emmett.

"But I have to see Edward in person and explain some things. And, how could I miss the show? What is dear Kim doing here? Oh, Esme, I didn't see you, hi!"

"I'm just leaving. Consider what I told you, Edward. I accept to do…that. See you in a few days Emmett." Esme squeezed Bella arm on the way out.

"First, don't talk about me as if I'm not here. Second, go back to Rosie; leave that folder here. And you" I turned to Kim " quit crying! And why did you come here?? You had it coming! I knew Frida won't be so rude. If you don't have anything better to say, please get out of my company." I said lowly, threateningly.

Kim looked about to burst in tears, after a minute of staring at me, she rounded my desk and clung to my neck.

"You're the only one who can help! Please, Edward! I _need_ a job!" she sobbed. I struggled to get out of her grasp without hurting her, but Emmett seemed to have had enough and scooped her up and turned to get out of my office.

"Do you have ears, bitch? He doesn't want you! Get the hell out of here, before I call security!" he boomed threateningly.

"Bella…close that door please." I whispered. She stepped out and closed the door. I started bewildered at the door. I meant for her to stay in and close the door. I stormed out of my office, rounded her desk and crouched in front of her chair.

"What's wrong? What have I done to get you mad?" I asked. I felt my world was crushing down.

She stared intently at her computer, her leg almost convulsing to get it away from my hand. "Take your hands off me." She hissed. I dropped my hand from her knee, not moving away.

"Bella, please tell what happened? I was at the mall with Benj last night, I promise. I'm sorry I came back so late…I was too hyper to really sleep. If this is about the secret between me and Lizzy, you will find out pretty soon." I didn't know what else to tell her. Bella laughed menacing.

"Would you be a dear and hold his calls?" she asked Tanya sweetly, then took my hand and dragged me away. I thought we were going in my office, but Bella dragged me down the hall to the elevator. Oh, shit! Where is she getting me? I kept my mouth shut and watched her with the corner of my eye the entire ride down. We went to the parking and she pushed me towards my car.

"Are we going home? Bella…tell me what is going on!"

"No. Just get in, back seat." She demanded. I had taken the Volvo today. She snapped the door shut after she climbed in after me.

"Let's talk. We are alone and no will hear us! Do you think I was really really sleeping last night? I heard when you came in! I know you locked something in your drawer. The present for _Charlotte_. It's silly of me to be mad at Lizzy, but I am! She knows something I don't! And I felt like strangling you when you told Tanya to keep me away earlier! What is wrong with you, Edward? I didn't sleep any more than you last night! I heard you play the whole night. And I know where I've heard it before. In _her_ house. It was her song, right? You wrote a song for her…and you were singing it??" Bella took a deep breath and glared draggers at me. I was rendered speechless. All her words blended together and I didn't know what to tell her first. Before I had a chance, she continued. "And that bitch! Kim! What was she doing here? And why was that bottle of whiskey on your desk? You haven't changed one bit…"

"ISABELLA!" I roared to make her shut the hell up before she said she'll regret later, as yesterday. She sniffled and turned her head away from me.

"Love, I didn't mean to scream. I just had to stop you." I whispered. Her face was hard to read and her eyes were closed.

"I have no idea where to start."

"With the beginning, it will be a wonderful idea." She sneered.

"I can't tell you the secret. I promised Lizzy it will happen and it will. As for whatever you saw me lock there, that…is for you. That song…" I sighed, I couldn't tell her the truth again. I'll ruin my surprise. "It's something I'm working on it. What else? Oh, Kim." I mumbled.

"Yes, let's hear what lies you are going to tell me about that one, too!" Bella crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You heard Frida fired her. She didn't get the contract so Gucci could be on the stage because I didn't…I haven't been with her. Which is stupid." I said.

"She w-was used to that." Bella choked out.

"I don't care about her! I only care about you. I want to know what I can do. Please, love." I whispered and took her hand in mine. Bella snatched it and snorted.

"Why can't you tell me the truth? Why so many secrets, Edward?"

"It's a surprise for _you_! I can't tell you, it won't be a surprise if I tell you. Have some patience, Bella. I never meant to lie to you. Shit, I'm NOT lying. I'm just hiding something that will make you immensely happy." I said and tried to hold her hand again. She let me win and I squeezed her hand and caressed the knuckles with my thumb. I lifted her hand and kissed softly. "Forgive me, Bella."

"I won't be bitchy because we have guests, but remember this Edward. If you don't tell me until after the wedding…" she gave a straggled sob and opened the door. I stayed dumbstruck and then jumped out of the car.

"I will tell you after the wedding, exactly how I planned." I told her and leaned to kiss her. She blushed and turned her head, my lips landed on her jaw. "Please." I whispered pained and pinned Bella to my car.

She huffed annoyed and took my head in her hands, kissing me hungrily. I wasn't expecting this, but I kissed her back with just as much passion. She moaned lightly and lifted a leg, moving it along my shin.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Edward Cullen. Aro told me it won't be hard to find you." A nasal voice said from behind me. Aro? I haven't heard that name in iver five years and I had a perfect life without hearing it.

"He didn't mention you are this rude…" the voice continued. I kissed Bella's forehead, took her hand and turned to our intruder.

She was tall, black hair, black eyes, well she all dressed in black.

"That is me." I replied nervously.

"Renata. Aro's daughter." She grinned and extended her hand so I would kiss it not shake it. Forward much? I took it gently and kissed it, gripping Bella's hand tightly. I hoped I won't break it. She had changed a lot, Renata. _Don't think about that!_

"Why don't we move upstairs? In my office?" I tried to get my nerves under control. What now? I should have never accepted Aro's invitation that night, many years ago. I gestured to the elevator and once inside, I pressed thirteen. On our floor, I opened the door of my office and gestured to her to get in, then I turned to Bella.

She watched me curiously, still upset, I could see it, but now she looked nervous.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hell if I know! I haven't heard of her father in years…" Suddenly I remembered Aro's words, _"When time will be right, I will send Renata to you."_ I started hyperventilating and I grasped the desk to steady myself.

"Edward!" I shook my head and tried to breath through my nose. It didn't work. I had to be young and stupid! Why?? Aro was the Dean of my university and he had welcomed me as his own son in his office and in his house. Renata was only a Junior in high school when I was a Sophomore in college. I've been Aro's favorite student and he had been my mentor in many ways. He was as good as Carlisle with me. I shuddered remembering that horrible night. Aro, the old fashion Dean of Princeton University, my father figure and the man that adored me had almost killed me that night.

"It's alright, Bella. I am fine. I have to go talk with…Renata." I said, wanting nothing more than to run away screaming. I entered my office and locked the door so I won't be disturbed.

"You remember your promise to Father?" she asked from her place on my couch.

"Could I talk with him? There are…complications." I explained, feeling a wave of hysteria coming to me. I just got Bella, although she was mad at me, but I wanted Bella, I love her!

"Of course, my chauffer is waiting. Father will be pleased I got you to our house so quickly. He thought you'll scream and kick." She giggled. That's when it dawned to me. _"When you will be back in my house, it will mean you accept your foolishness and do as I say."_

"Could you call him…and ask if he'd be so good to dine with me tonight? I know a nice restaurant downtown." I told her. She huffed, realizing her mistake, took her phone out and sent a text to Aro. We waited in silence until it rang. She answered, then offered it to me.

My hand shook as I took her expensive phone in my hand and put it my ear.

I didn't know what to say, I just regulated my breathing again. I was breathing so hard, one will have thought I had ran a thousand miles.

"Edward, my boy!" I heard Aro's smooth voice. "Are you sick? You are breathing fast." He asked worriedly.

"F-fine, just fine. Hello, Mr. Volturi." I whispered my voice shaking so bad I was sure he didn't understand what I had said.

"No need to be scared, boy. I mean no harm, remember? What is Renata telling me about us dinning downtown?" he asked as if we were the best of friends without a pause in our 'communication' for over five years.

"You wanted to talk. I invite you downtown. My treat." I said slowly.

"Wonderful! What hour would you prefer?" he asked.

"I have a few things to finish here, at work. Around six." I said.

"I will see you in front of Fulton's on the River at six sharp. Have a good day." With that he hung up. I gave Renata her phone back and looked around my office to make my escape. I saw the folder Emmett had left there, then my bottle of Jack.

I unlocked the door and told Tanya to escort Renata to our parking.

"It was so good to see you. I hope everything will work out with Father." She giggled and let Tanya walk her to the elevator. _Let everything not work out. Or I'm a dead man._

"Was that Renata?" I have forgotten about Benjamin.

"Benjamin…yes."

"The time has come?? But how…he hadn't…" he tried to say something. I knew what. I have forgotten about this, too.

"Would you come with me at the dinner? I can't go alone." I pleaded him.

"I have to go pick Char from the airport."

"I'll go, if you need to be somewhere else." Bella offered. Bless her.

"We're leaving in half an hour. Prepare yourself and tell Bella Charlotte's flight. Thank you, love." I whispered my gratitude and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

I drown the last few drops of whiskey from my bottle and chassed myself for the thousandth time for accepting Aro's friendship.

"Ready?" I asked Benjamin who was jolting on a piece of paper something.

"He's writing the flight number and Charlotte's number." Bella told me. I felt so awful for all my mistakes in life. I needed her, she was always calming me. I took her in my arms and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you. I love you." I chanted in her ear and kissed behind her ear, her throat, her jaw and finally her lips. I had gotten so caught up in the kiss that Benjamin had to clear his throat loudly to get my attention. I truly hoped Bella didn't notice the edge in the kiss, the sorrow, the self-hating I felt.

"You should leave soon, too. Tell Alice to go get Lizzy so you can get to the airport." I instructed, pressed my lips to hers again then got in the elevator where Benjamin was keeping the doors open.

"Deep shit." Was all he told me. We didn't talk on the drive to the restaurant. I got out of the car and gave my keys to a valet. When I turned to the entrance of the restaurant I felt a wave of nausea rise from my stomach at the sight in front of me.

Aro, as elegant and sophisticated as ever, with his brothers on either sides of him was waiting for me. I motioned to Benjamin to hurry and we went to greet them.

I felt like the lamb that was going willingly to being sacrificed. So much for being Lizzy's lion and hero!

* * *

**Review! Please!**

**More drama...I'm evil, I know.**

**Mon Dieu - Oh my God**


	17. Edward's story BPOV

**I don't own anything!**

**Let's hope you like this one. Thank you Brainysmurf8 for you help with the French translation. :D I'd be lost without you.**

**I have Edward's version written, it all depends on you how much you review. Really, 15143 Hits and only 49 reviews? :( Thank you all who review and keep up with me. I love all your reviews!**

**BPOV**

"Hi, Bella." Alice answered my call.

"Hey…please, tell me you didn't have plans for tonight." I whispered.

"Not really. You want us to keep Lizzy over the night?" she said it as if we were going to…Of course, she would think we'd like to be alone.

"Yes, thank you. Edward had to go somewhere…he's acting weird and I have to go to the airport to get Charlotte." I explained.

"How is he weird?"

"I don't know, Alice! He's keeping secrets from me and just now…I don't know what to tell, I have to figure it out first." I whispered, thinking of that intense kiss we just shared.

"Okay. We need to talk, go out and clarify this!" she told me.

"We will, Alice. Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it. Bye."

"Bye!" I whispered and hung up.

"Shoot! I have to go." I exclaimed, seeing the hour. Six thirty. The plane was landing at eight. I had to make it through the traffic.

I sped up as much as I could, but now I was stuck in a traffic jam. The digits on the board mocked me. They kept changing so fast I felt dizzy. It was seven thirty and I had to drive for at least another fifteen. That is, when I will move.

I made in the airport at fifteen after eight. I saw Charlotte looking around and frowning at her phone. I ran to her, still out of air from running from the car to here.

"Bella! So wonderful to see you again! Are you all here?" she asked happily. I had to crush her dreams.

"Sorry, Charlotte. Edward and Benjamin went somewhere…they didn't tell me. Shall we?" I whispered watched as her smile fall.

"One moment, I have to get something from the special luggage."

She returned in ten minutes, holding a box with holes in her arms. "It's a present for Edward." She laughed. The blood left my cheeks.

"Tell me you don't have the rabbit there!" I looked at her incredulously.

"Sure am. I really can't take care of him, too. And I remembered it was Lizzy's birthday." She smiled. This isn't happening. The dog was enough.

Our ride home was pleasurable. She had truly changed and got over Edward. I saw a big black car in front of the house, a man climbed in, glancing at my car and glaring at it, he gunned the engine and sped off leaving a trail of dust behind him. Edward's car was here. But…who was that man?

I looked at Charlotte who looked just as stunned as I was; we climbed out and headed inside.

Benjamin was pacing back and forth; he jumped when he heard the door.

"Mon amour!" he cried out and rushed to Charlotte. I looked around and saw something that caught my eye. On the wall next to the kitchen was blood. I looked at it not wanting to understand that it truly was blood.

"Where is Edward?" I asked scared, my eyes still on the wall.

A noise from our bedroom answered me where he was, I sighed in relief and ran there.

"No!" I heard Benjamin say but I already opened the door to our bedroom.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me.

Edward was chained on the bed, naked. That wasn't all, he had something pink, which I realized were knickers, stuffed in his mouth; my black scarf wrapped around his eyes, his lips had been split and there were many scars on his chest, as claws. He was trembling and he started shaking worse when I approached the bed.

I tried to ask what happened but I managed to give a strangled cry. What had happened in here? Where had he gone?

"Edward." I choked out.

He struggled against the handcuff, banging it to the bed. His legs twitching like he wanted to jump out of the bed. The key was on the nightstand. I unruffled him and Edward spit the garment off him mouth, untangled the scarf from his head and rushed to the bathroom. I followed him to see if he was alright and found him hunched over the toilet throwing up.

"Edward! What happened?" I asked, freaking out.

He moaned and slumped on the floor, I wet a towel and put it on his forehead. He moved his head on my lap, purring softly as I wiped the blood from his lip.

"Get me some clothes, please." He whispered, he sounded exhausted. I got a pair of slackers and a t-shirt. He nodded and pulled the pants on, staggering slightly, catching himself on the wall. Edward caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and winced visibly.

I gasped when I saw his back. It looked as if he had been…whipped? My tears blinded my vision. Who had done this to my Edward?

"Let's go…I have a shit load to explain to you. First…I need water and some food." He murmured. I guided him out of the bathroom and bedroom, Benjamin and Charlotte were talking in hushed voices on the couch. She gasped when she saw Edward.

"Go, sit there. I'll bring some soup. Are you two hungry?" I asked my guests, trying to keep me calm.

"I'll help you." Benjamin offered and led me to the kitchen.

"That man will literally die for you. I haven't seen such courage in my life!" the bowl in my hands slipped and shattered on the floor.

"Tell me who had hurt him!"

"I can't. I don't even know the whole story…He will tell you tonight." Benjamin whispered and got another bowl and poured soup in it.

"Charlotte! Oh….mon petit lapin!" I heard Edward coo. I figured he had been introduced to his present.

"The bunny?" I whispered to my companion. He nodded and turned to the soup.

We brought the four bowls to the living room where Edward was staying on the floor, in front of the fireplace with Toulouse in his hands.

He took the bowl from me and drained it before I could take a seat.

"Here, have mine, too." I whispered, prepared to protest if he didn't took it. Edward snatched it from me and gulped from it hungrily.

When they finished the soup, we all looked expectant at Edward. I had leaned my back on the brick of the fireplace and Edward had his head on my shoulder, hugging me close; our guests were on the couch watching him intently.

"Keep in mind, I was young, stupid…not knowing _anything_ about the mafia…" Mafia?!

"Edward, what have you got yourself into?" I asked horrified.

"I signed my death contract." He laughed darkly.

I shrieked when I saw something dark coming from our bedroom. It turned out to be Jake, but I was too shaken to think of him.

"Shhh, love. They left." Edward murmured and kissed my neck.

"I was sophomore in college and there was a party…something. The Dean that had taken a particular liking in me, invited me in his office. I went. He told me he wanted to know me better, told me I had potential. Fucking liar!"

"Do you want me to help?" Benjamin offered.

"How do you know?" Charlotte asked.

"He'd told me…bits of this…some years ago."

"Thank you, Benj, but I have to say it. So I went to Aro Volturi's house, mason, actually. There were a few other older boys, he invited us in his office at home. He treated us with his finest whiskey and tobaccos. I got smashed. He had to go to see some business so we were left unattended. What drunk, high, college students do? They get horny. So we went to find the house cleaners, the others were lucky…I wasn't. I found that out lots later. I found a little girl, who looked like an angel in my drunken stupor; I took her right in the library a couple of times. She didn't object. I remember that clearly. A few days later, Aro told me to come to his office, at school. He told me he has a present for me. I followed him back to his house, where he brought me face to face with the girl I'd…been with." Edward sighed. "She was his daughter. Renata. You saw her today, Bella."

I nodded numbly, not knowing where he was going with the story.

"I was pushed in a dark room, blindfolded and gagged. Aro came in and cuffed my hands to a chain, falling from the ceiling. I was freaking out. He whipped me and asked me if I wanted to know how it was to being raped. As...I had raped his daughter. I don't remember exactly what happened in there, it was just that whip, that numbed my other senses."

"Had he…" I whispered, unable to finish my question. Edward shook his head minutely and I caressed his hair. "Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Honestly, I tend to forget thing that complicate my life. It was Renata…that made me remember that fateful year. So he hadn't…r-raped me. But he tortured me other ways.

He told me he is old-fashioned, after a few months. I didn't understand. I was just happy he was retiring. Aro told me to keep that in mind, because I had…hmm, let me remember the word." He stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking. "YES! I had stolen Renata's virtue" Edward snorted. "I didn't steal anything. She was a Junior in high school and she wasn't…a virgin. I could tell that, even drunk. Anyway, he told me _"When time will be right, I will send Renata to you."_ I was more than happy to be out of his house. It seems that time has come. Although, I am unavailable, like I ever was for that whore! Oh, there's more, _"When you will be back in my house, it will mean you accept your foolishness and do as I say."_ His words, not mine." Edward said.

"And tonight?" I asked.

"We got to the restaurant, and that guy, Aro…treated Edward as his son only to change his behavior completely when he heard that he wanted to- " Edward cut Benjamin off.

"When I told him I was already in a relationship and that I loved the girl very much. So he called someone and sent me home, keeping Benjamin there. I had to hand Benj my car keys, because Felix, a big guy brought me here. In the car, to my utmost surprise, was Renata. She did to me what you saw." There was so much more to this, but he stopped.

"You can't just stop there!" I screamed at the same time as Charlotte said, "What had she done?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It was…nasty." Edward chose his word after a minute of thinking.

"Yes…no matter how bad it is." I told him.

"Be warned. It is…violent, graphic in all ways and you should know that Renata is training to be a…Dom." I felt sick. She had hurt him. How could anyone hurt him?

Charlotte gasped and Edward whipped his head, wide eyes, they stared at each other for a few minutes, before Edward turned his head to me and buried it in my neck.

I was afraid to ask what that was about. Had they tried something like that…while they had been together?

"She cuffed me to the headboard as you saw." Edward started, swallowing hard. "Renata made me undress, then blinded me with the scarf and gagged me with her knickers." He shuddered.

"Don't tell us if you can't." I whispered.

"I can. She…" he glanced at me afraid to continue, "She rode me." Edward whispered barely audible. "She didn't let me…cum. She tortured me for two hours. She had fucked me ten times, letting me cum half of them when I heard the door open. Suddenly, I was alone, spent and shaken. I heard a bang from the hallway and someone threatening Benjamin, and then everything fell silent. When I first heard you, I thought she was back." Edward murmured in my neck, pressing kisses to it.

I got up, went to our bedroom, stripped the bed and put clean sheets, throwing away the ones that had been on the bed. When I returned, Edward came to me and took me in his arms.

"They went to bed. Let's do the same. It's been a long day." He was too calm, too cool. He was keeping all this shit in him and I was afraid when it will finally snap…

"I love you, Bella." He murmured and laid on the bed with me in his arms. I felt him shaking, soon he was sobbing. So he fell apart. I soothed him as best as I could, finally get him to fall asleep. I followed soon enough.

I woke up what felt like a few minutes later with Edward kicking and screaming. I couldn't calm him, not until he squirmed off the bed.

"Owww" a low moan told he had hit his head on the floor. I jumped off the bed falling on his chest, miscalculating the distance.

"Bella?" he sounded amazed.

"Yes. Are you ok? Where did you hurt yourself?" I asked, squinting in the dark to see his head.

"Err my ass, but I'll be fine." He helped me up on the bed and snuggled in me, his head on my chest and a leg between mine, his arms around me, pressing me tightly to his chest. "It was a nightmare." I heard him whisper.

"What can I do? I feel helpless." I whispered, caressing his beautiful locks.

"I hate my life." He murmured in my chest and sighed deeply.

"How can you say that? You are the best man I ever saw, look how far you got! You are running a fashion magazine and in two days, maybe one now, you have a presentation. Edward…Don't let this college thing, rule your life. Yesterday…Let's just forget about it. Okay?"

"College thing? Bella…I- fuck! Aro pretty much told me marry my daughter or die!" he yelled, freezing me. I stared at the top of his head for a while, trying to locate my lungs and to make them work properly.

"And…why are you here, then?" I asked scared after what felt like hours.

"Because I know how to compromise." He hissed, gripping me tightly. "I told him I'd do whatever his daughter wanted last night, and pay a monthly…moral insurance or some shit. He agreed and sent me back here. I had no idea what I had got myself into. Bella…you are allowed to hate me and leave me for…cheating on you willingly." Edward whispered the last part, his fingers digging in my ribcage.

I pressed his head further in my chest and swayed us slightly. "I'm not leaving you! I can't, I love you too much. Tell me exactly what she had done to you. I know you edited a lot in the living room."

I felt him rather than heard him snort in my chest. "Do you really want to hear how she…abused me?" he shuddered and pressed a few kisses to my clothed breast.

"Bella! You are NOT thinking to go…after her, are you?" he asked, jumping up and leaning over me. That was exactly what I was thinking.

"Of course not." I lied.

"No! You can't. Don't lie Bella. I know you; this is…something you don't joke with! Aro promised to leave me alone. And he will. He is a man true to his word, at least of that I am sure. Bella don't be a fool!" Edward murmured fervently, shaking my shoulders.

"Fine. Just tell me…I want to know." I begged.

Edward turned and leaned against the headboard, cradling me in his arms, he buried his head in my hair, sniffling it.

"She told me everything she did to me. I was blindfolded and gagged as you saw." He started to say in my neck, I could feel his tears on my shoulder.

"Stop! You can't talk about this. I'm sorry." I murmured and stroked his hair softly.

"Let me finish. I don't think I'll ever talk about this again. She used some things on me." Edward took a shaky breath and pressed his forehead to my collarbone. "Ever heard of a cock ring? Excuse my rude language, but I can't even think straight now."

I took his face in my hands and watched him closely, his eyes were hollow and his mouth turned in a frown, tears leaking from his eyes with no intend to ever stop. "Edward." I whispered, he jumped and his eyes focused on mine.

"I feel dirty…She had touched me in ways…I didn't even know possible and all the time I wanted to die; a part of me encouraged me to stay alive for you and Lizzy. She had a whip and well, you say what she had done to my back…"

"And chest." I choked.

"Oh no. There she used her claws. I haven't hmm how to put it? Done it…so many times, in a row, in my life. Ten." He shuddered and pressed his cheek on mine. "As I said, I wasn't allowed a release, only five times. It was excruciating, agonizing and I have no idea how I got in the bathroom so fast when you released my hands. I felt being made of jelly. By the way, thanks for the soup."

"You need proteins and vitamins." I whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes only to see more falling.

"Then let's go find something to eat." He told me and helped out of the bed.

Once in the kitchen, where we didn't switch the light on, I went head first in the fridge. I heard Edward chuckling and there peering at me to see if I bruised my forehead.

"I'm alive. Just wanted to meet the fridge." I muttered and opened the door. There wasn't much, so I closed it. I heard Edward banging on the counter. "Shh! People are sleeping in here."

"Sorry. I found bananas. I didn't even know we had." He murmured and came to me with two.

"Esme must have bought them for Lizzy."

"Oh…" he shuffled on his feet, then shrugged and jumped on the counter, ripping the banana's peel. I joined him, doing the same thing.

Edward moaned loudly and I poked his leg. "Hush!"

"I haven't eaten bananas in…years. I'm sorry for Lizzy she will have to eat something else. These are mine."

"Must you be so immature?"

"I'm not immature, just re-experiencing my childhood." Edward laughed and bit on the banana again, moaning.

"Why don't you go play with her dolls? Re-experiencing and all that." I mocked him

"I did play with her dolls, if you don't remember, it's you problem. When your dog had bitten me, remember?" oh…I had forgotten how cute he was struggling to put a top as a skirt. I giggled and he growled at me playfully.

"Oh, I see you feel better." We had been leaning closer and our heads snapped in the direction of the doorway where Charlotte was. She switched the light on.

"Noo you blinded me!" Edward groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. I blinked a couple of time to adjust to the light.

"Midnight snack?" she laughed.

"Don't even think! They are mine!" Edward jumped and gripped the bananas protectively in his arms.

"I am not hungry…I heard noises and I can't sleep…time zone." She explained and folded herself on a chair watching Edward amused. He seemed to have remembered something because he threw the bananas on the table and rushed out of the room. A loud bang followed by a boom told us he had stumbled and was on the floor.

"Shit!" he muttered and came back after a few minutes with Toulouse in his hands.

"How can I thank you, Char?"

"There's nothing you can do. I know how much you love him and I told Bella…it's difficult to take care of him." She explained.

"What is he eating?" asked Edward, watching the bunny and frowning.

"Rabbit food and carrots, salad…don't give him meat!" she said.

"Do we have carrots, love?" Edward turned his head to me.

"I think so, let me see." I saw Edward raising the bunny to his face and he was about to kiss him.

"You kiss him and you'd never kiss me again!"

Edward pouted and hugged Toulouse to his chest. He squirmed and squeaked.

"I don't have him on my conscience anymore if you kill him." Charlotte laughed.

I peeled and cut a carrot, then offered it to Edward who fed the bunny from his palm.

I haven't seen Edward looking so happy in a long time. Maybe the little, black bundle in his hand will make him forget faster the awful events of yesterday.

Jake sauntered in the kitchen, hearing voices and slapped his paw on my leg.

"What, baby? Hungry?" I haven't fed him yesterday, from what I remember. I was horrible. I forgot to feed my dog.

"Oh! Tu es beau!" Charlotte cried out and knelt next to Jake who proceeded to lick her face.

"Jake! It's not nice!" I reprimanded him. I put some food of his in a bowl and he forgot about licking our guest, digging in his food.

"How is he?" Charlotte whispered in my ear, pointing to Edward who was busy, convincing Toulouse to eat the carrot.

"Ehh he will have a few scars, but he is ok. I guess…I hope Toulouse will take his mind off this." I whispered back.

"Let's hope so. No, Edward!" she screamed. "If he doesn't want to eat, don't force him! I have some rabbit food in my bag." She rushed out to get it. Edward was sitting on the counter again, almost suffocating the rabbit.

"Honey, don't suffocate him." I whispered and went to save the small animal.

"Here." Charlotte put a few granules of something small on the counter and Toulouse squirmed out of Edward's arms to his food.

Edward watched fascinated as the bunny crunched the food. I laughed at his amazed face.

"You look as if you never saw him eating!" I said giggling.

"I didn't…or did once." He laughed and glanced at Charlotte then settled his eye back on the bunny.

She gasped, "Thanks for reminding me! Fou!" she accused Edward.

"I'm not mad. I had no idea…what you fed him with…"

"And you _had_ to give him cereals!" she hissed.

"You fed him cereals???" I half yelled.

"I had no idea what you feed a rabbit with! She told she has cereals for him…so I gave him a spoonful of mine." He muttered.

"Of course, Toulouse is smart and didn't eat it." Charlotte reassured me.

"How are those called? So I know what to buy him." Edward asked.

"Mueslix. But you can buy candies, too. Sweet fruits, papaya, strawberries…even bananas. All in small quantities. Look at him how small he is. Ok? Call me anytime if you need help."

"Aha, great." Edward took a banana and gave him a bit, to test if she was right. I could have sworn that Toulouse smiled as he crunched from the piece of banana in Edward's hand. "Beautiful little thing." Edward murmured and took the bunny in his lap, trailing his fingers through his fur.

"Vitamins. But…only if necessary. He gets his vitamins from the vegetables." Charlotte continued to instruct on things we should do and not do. Edward paid close attention to her every word.

Jake yelped and jumped at Edward's legs, his eyes trained on Toulouse. Oh God! What now?

"Toulouse is used to living with dogs." Charlotte said.

I stirred Jake away. "Well he isn't used to have a bunny around. Sit, already!" I demanded. Jake listened, but his eyes were still on Toulouse who didn't look fazed by Jake's behavior.

We were in the living room, nursing coffees and acquainting Jake with Toulouse when the doorbell rang. I jumped startled.

"I'll get it." Edward whispered and went to the door.

"Daddy!" What was Lizzy doing back so soon…so early? I heard Edward talk quietly with Alice or Jasper, whoever brought her back at this ungodly hour. It was five, but still early.

They came in and Lizzy ducked her head in Edward's neck when she saw Charlotte.

"Yes." Edward answered her whispered question, which we didn't hear.

"She's Charlotte…an old friend." Edward explained and took his previous spot on the floor next to me.

Lizzy looked at Charlotte, then she saw the bunny. She turned to Edward and hugged him, whispering something low in his ear making him chuckle.

"Actually, you have to thank Charlotte." She didn't wait for any more encouragements and jumped in Charlotte's unexpected arms.

"Thank you." Lizzy was so cute when she listened to us and said 'thank you' or 'please'.

"Can I play with him?" she whispered.

"Of course. He is yours." Charlotte said. Edward cleared his throat loudly. "Yours, too." She giggled.

Lizzy lunged for Toulouse who got scared and jumped in Edward's lap.

"Slowly, baby. You are scaring him." I glanced at Charlotte and we burst in fits of laughter as Edward scolded his daughter for not being careful with the bunny.

"Why aren't you sleeping?? Oh!" Benjamin appeared in the living room, his eyes wide, watching Lizzy fighting with Edward who was squeezing Toulouse to his chest.

"Edward…I think it will be wise to release him." Charlotte whispered between giggles. He huffed and settled the bunny on his lap. Lizzy sat next to Edward and tentatively touched the bunny's head.

"Cute! What name?" she asked.

"Toulouse." Edward told her, watching her closely, ready at any moment to take Toulouse and run away with him.

"Towouse." She whispered.

"Who brought Lizzy back?" I asked.

"Jazz. He was half asleep." Edward said.

"Now, it's a good time to explain to me why you woke him up and made him bring you here." He turned to Lizzy.

"I had an idea for the surprise. Re-" Edward clamped his hand over her mouth and grinned at me.

"What have I told you, angel? Not talking about that in front of Bella!"

"OH." Lizzy looked ashamed and tears formed in her eyes.

Edward put Toulouse on the floor and scooped Lizzy in his arms, winked at me and carried her to her room.

"I see he is feeling better." Benjamin acknowledged, sitting on the sofa.

"Yes. He is better. It's over. They will leave him alone." I told him. He nodded and whispered something in French to Charlotte, I didn't catch what they said but it made her shriek happily.

They went to their room after I convinced them it is ok to do so.

"She's sleeping." Edward sighed and plopped on the couch, patting it. I moved there and snuggled in his side. He encircled me with his strong arm, "I love you, Bella."

I felt myself blushing and I pressed my cheek to his chest, "I love you, too."

"Are you blushing?" I felt his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. I raised my head and looked at him. He looked better. Some color had crept in his cheeks and his eyes looked more alive. I pressed my lips to his and his draped me over his chest.

Edward sneaked his tongue in my mouth and caressed mine slowly, making me moan. I felt myself reacting to his fingers on my back and his kisses. It is improper of me to want to be with him now, after he had been through, but I wanted him so bad.

"Bella." He breathed and left a hot trail of kisses on my jaw.

"Wait!" I muttered, kicking myself for stopping him.

"Hmm" he was distracted, he had found his favorite spot on my neck and started sucking on it.

"Edward! We can't!"

"I want you." He murmured and sneaked his fingers under my shirt, moving them slowly down my back.

"Edward…you can't! I don't want something to happen to you. You are still drained." I whispered. He guided me to our bedroom, closing and locking the door after us.

"I want to take care of you." He murmured and lifted the shirt off my body, then took my pants off gently, along with my knickers.

"Beautiful. All mine." He laid me on the bed and put his lips on my breast, sucking greedily on my nipple. I think I screamed when his teeth tugged on it. He was creating a frenzy in my body, every nerve was on fire. His long fingers danced on my stomach, finally getting to their destination. I arched off the bed when two cold fingers entered me.

"Shit…so tight." Edward grunted and moved the fingers gently in and out, moving them around my vagina and bringing me closer to my climax, his thumb pressing and playing with my clit. All the while his lips, tongue and teeth not leaving my breasts, altering between them.

"Edward…I can't" I moaned trashing under him.

"Cum, love." My body was waiting for his velvety voice to say the word. I cummed hard, my body jerking and trembling in his arms.

"Bella? Are you with me?" I heard Edward's voice whispered. I cracked an eye open and smiled lazily.

"I thought I had lost you there… for a second." He grinned proudly above me.

"I'm…still in la-la land. You are the best." I giggled. Edward kissed me passionately, rolling on his back taking me with him, never breaking the kiss.

"I feel lots better. All thanks to you, love." He murmured. He looked like he wanted to say more, but my phone took off.

I answered without checking the ID caller.

"Where are you? You said you'd be here at eight! We have to look over the music and Emmett came here over ten times asking for Mr. Cullen." Tanya brought me back to reality.

"I'll be right there. Tell Emmett I'll send Edward there." I hung up and jumped off the bed.

"What hour is it?" I asked.

"Ten after eight. Come back." He murmured.

"NO! I had to be at work at eight…to work with Tanya over everything…and Emmett is looking for you!" I rushed out.

"Tell Emmett he is a big boy, he can take care of everything alone. I am not going to work today."

"Edward…fine. Feel better ok?" I said and rushed to the bath. I was out in ten minutes, dressed quickly, and kissed him quick, which turned in a full make out session against the front door then finally rushed to work.

* * *

**Review please. It will make Edward's point of view come sooner. I know you want it.**

**Fou - Mad**

**Tu es beau - He is beautiful**

**Benjamin whispered to Charlotte that Edward will ask Bella to marry him, that's what Bella didn't catch.**

* * *


	18. Edward's story EPOV

**I hope you understand more from this one. I am truly sorry for the ones that didn't expect this. It is his past and it had to come out more, Edward's past is much deeper than his way with women as we see now.**

**For the ones that didn't like the bunny here...well Toulouse has its own role. He will take Edward's mind off what happened, partially, of course. And I had to put him here, Charlotte was here...and I had planned for her to bring him for a long time.**

**I am considering Edward going to the police...but I need some help to do that. Whoever know how a process works...help me! I would appreciate it.**

**On a lighter note, check my new story, _A Sunny Weekend_. It is about the time in Eclipse, when Edward and Bella visit her Mom.**

**That being said, I'll let you read Edward's point of view. 14 pages of Edward...he had a lot to say.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_When I turned to the entrance of the restaurant, I felt a wave of nausea rise from my stomach at the sight in front of me._

_Aro, as elegant and sophisticated as ever, with his brothers on either sides of him was waiting for me. I motioned to Benjamin to hurry and we went to greet them._

_I felt like the lamb that was going willingly to being sacrificed. So much for being Lizzy's lion and hero! _

"Edward, my man!" Aro clapped my back and shook my hand violently eager. I shook his hand, mine sweating and trembling. "Remember Marcus and Caius, right?" How could I not?

"Sure. He is Benjamin, my friend. He is visiting from Paris." I introduced them. Aro seemed fascinated by this and on the way to our table, which he had reserved; he kept pestering Benj with questions.

We were brought the appetizers and Aro, who was next to me, leaned in closer.

"So, how are you my friend?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

"Well. I am sure you've heard that I am running the EMC fashion magazine." I whispered, playing with my fork.

"Are you sure, we are not wasting our time?" Caius snorted, watching me intimidating.

"Is that so? I haven't heard. Do tell me, Edward." Aro encouraged me, ignoring his brother's jibe.

I explained to him how I got here and he seemed impressed.

"Always knew you had it in you, boy! I am happy you can provide for Reny." Reny…? Oh, Renata. How I tell him that I am with Bella? Marcus was watching me intently and it scared me, it was as if he was reading me.

"Mr. Volturi…" I started.

"None of that, Edward. We're family, right? Aro. Call me Aro. And eat, please." He gestured to the food in front of me. I suddenly felt sick.

"Aro. I don't know how to tell you, but…" How do I tell him? He will drag me to his house and sequestrate me there. I shuddered, remembering _that_ night.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" He asked, suddenly watching me intently. His eyes widened as if realizing something. "How old are you now?" I definitely didn't expect that question.

"Twenty seven." I whispered. My Caesar salad, suddenly tasting bad.

"And still single? I've heard you liked your single status, but this much?" He asked curious, but grinning.

"Actually, this is what I wanted to tell you. I am not single." Here we go…I just said the magic words. Let the hell break loose.

"Come again?" Aro's voice asked, no longer pleasant.

"I am in a relationship and I have no intent on leaving the girl. Ever." _Could you get in it any deeper, Cullen?_ Apparently, yes.

A glass fell to the floor and all of us turned to look at Marcus who was watching me wide-eyed, amazed. Oh, I remember! He had a way to say how deep a relationship was. Oh just great, then!

"Marcus, are you feeling well?" Aro asked worried.

"He is in this relationship too deep to ever resurface. Are you intending to marry her?" Marcus asked me. I think it was the first time he ever talked with me.

"He got the ring yesterday." Could one want to kill his best friend? Yes. That one is me. How could Benj do this to me??

"Edward, you remember you're promise. I hope you haven't forgotten of our arrangement." Aro said tersely.

"Aro…can't we…re-discuss the whole thing? I was young, stupid, drunk and high!" I said, my breathing coming in short spurs.

"That is no excuse for what you did! You stole my girl's virtue and I remember it clearly how she came crying to me, she told me to make you marry her for doing this unjust thing. You promised you would do so. You should have known better than to fall in love with some other woman! You were promised to Renata!" Aro exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist on the table making everything clatter and my heart went into overdrive.

"There are a few option, brother." Caius grinned evilly from the other side of the table.

Was he on my side? Really?

"I know, Caius. Where is your lovely lady now?" Aro turned to me, an evil glint in his eyes, which I didn't like. I answered before Benj could say something stupid again.

"At work. Then she will go home and she will be very worried if I don't get there on time." I said trying to make my voice sound even.

"I see you don't want to put her in any danger. You know your options. Marry Renata…or PUFF" his fisted fingers opened as he was mimicking an explosion, while he said 'puff'.

"Aro…I'd do anything…_anything_. Just don't make me do this. I love Bella too much to hurt her."

"And we have a name! Bella. Is she a _bella_?" He laughed at my horrified expression. How could I slip her name??

"Compromise. A compromise." I said fast, my mind in overdrive.

"Let's hear it!" Aro clapped his hands in front of him and watched me with his vulture eyes.

"Say…I give your daughter a night with me and…pay for moral insurance." I whispered.

"Fidelity bond. Have you heard of it?" Caius asked. I nodded. "Very well. We would do one. Aro will send someone over so you can sign it."

"That night will be tonight!" Aro murmured lowly, watching for my reaction. I froze. I didn't have time to get Bella out of the house! "Felix will be nice to drive you home now. Your friend will drive your car back later. I want to visit Paris and I need some pointers." He reached in his pocket for the phone and a big guy appeared next to us.

"Felix, be a dear and drive Edward to his house. Wait until Renata leaves and then drive her home." I threw my car keys to Benjamin who watched the exchange terrified.

"It was exhilarating seeing you again. I will stay in contact for that fidelity bond." Aro said and shook my hand, gripping it tighter than how he had, when we met outside.

"Likewise, Aro. Good bye!" I told him and followed Felix.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, I was positive I will have a heart attack. Felix opened the back door and I climbed in where I was accosted by Renata.

"I've heard everything! How could you? But I am still glad you accepted one night. You won't forget it." She purred and trailed her finger over my thigh, dangerously close to my dick. I shuddered and shifted away.

"You are _mine_ for a few hours." She hissed and licked my neck.

"Renata…Felix will see us." I reasoned, hoping to get her off me.

"Felix?" she purred, he winked in the rear-view mirror and pressed a button. A black, think glass lifted from the floor to the ceiling, separating us from Felix. _Shit! I'm dead. Think, Cullen!_

"Can I tell you a little secret?" She whispered in my ear. I didn't move, she continued anyway. "Daddy paid some professionals. They trained me how to become a Dominatrix. Would you like to play a bit with me? I have no one willing to practice my new abilities."

I was frozen, starring at were Felix's head had been a minute ago. This is so not happening! I imagined it will be similar to our first encounter…just sex against the wall and she will leave…_not this!_ I tried to swallow, but I didn't have what to swallow, my mouth was dry. I had to get out of this situation fast!

Renata's hand cupped me making me jump so high I bumped my head on the car's ceiling. She immediately put my head on her chest and looked to see if I had hurt myself. "Does it hurt? I didn't mean to startle you, sweetie." She said sweetly. My stomach turned at her words. "I wouldn't want my pet to be bruised for our play time." PET??? I jolted from her body and rasped on the window, which was separating us from Felix. I had to get out.

The car stopped. Wow, that was easy. I opened the door about to take off when I realized I was in my front yard. A cold sweat broke down my spine and I looked panicked for an escape. Why don't I live like normal people surrounded by other houses??? I could have screamed or just run to a neighbor's house!

I felt her hand on my back, "Let's go have some fun." She purred, slapping my ass hard and squeezing it. I went to the house as a controlled toy car, opened the door and let her go in first.

"My gentleman." She giggled and got it. I closed the door after me and waited for what was to come.

"Which one is your bedroom?" Renata asked, looking around impressed.

I went straight to my bedroom, maybe I could say that I needed a moment and I'll call the police…

"Wonderful bed. Perfect for what I have in mind. Strip." No such luck. Did she just say…_strip_? "Did you hear me? I said Strip!" She commanded and took something out of a bag I hadn't seen. A whip. I hadn't moved so fats in my life, I was naked within the minute. "Up." She whispered forcefully and racked her nails on my chest. Up? What does she want? I am up…Should I stay on the bed?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Up, pet, means erect. Hard yourself! I want to see you in all your glory!" She murmured, circling me. How could I get hard with her standing here? I can't get hard on command! I frowned, concentrating and all I got was a small twitch.

The whip landed on my back hard three times. "Do it! Should I help?" Her hand gripped my dick and tugged hard making me wince. Having a mind of its own, it started to harden. "That's more like what I want." She whispered and trailed her nails on my ass cheeks making me shudder. Before I realized what was going on she was on her knees and sucking me greedily, hardening me further. After a few torturous minutes, Renata got up and pointed to the bed.

"Lie down!" I went there obediently, not wanting any more whips. What now?

She took my hand and cuffed them on the headboard. "I'll leave the key here; of course, you won't be able to reach it." She grinned maniacally watching me hungrily. I was too scared to move even. She went in the closet and came with one of Bella's scarves, wrapping it around my head. Fear crept in my bones and I started shaking.

"No! Stop…please, stop." I begged her. I heard rustling and something that smelled of very expensive perfume or lotion or something and very wet was stuffed in my mouth. I spit it out reflexively.

"Tell me you didn't do that! Oh, it's so bad I have to punish you, my sweet pet." She stuffed that thing back in my mouth and closed my mouth. "Stay like that. They are just my knickers." She purred and then I felt the stinging on my side a few times. I yelped and tugged on the handcuffs.

"Oh…I have a more _pleasurable_ way to torture you." There is pleasurable torture??

She shifted again and touched my face with something; I shuddered and moaned in protest.

"Guess what this is? It will bring you great pleasure." Renata murmured and shifted down my body. "Oh, silly me, you can't talk. I'll spare you the suspense! It is a little, well big just for you," she giggled, "_cock ring_." FUCK NO! I shuddered violently and tried to get out of her reach.

"First I will do it like this." And without further comments she impaled on me. I yelled through the offensive garment. It hurt like a bitch, she wasn't even careful in her movements, she was searching for her pleasure; moving in every direction possible and fast and hard. I couldn't take it, I bit on the knickers to keep from yelling again.

"Am I hurting you, pet? Tell me? Nod if I hurt you." I nodded grinding my teeth in her knickers. She stopped moving and the relief was immediate. "Move your hips as you please." She purred, racking her nails on my chest, scratching me. I tried to do as she told me, but I couldn't bring myself to really do this willingly with her. Renata was large and very wet and the first time she clamped her muscles on me I realized I'd have to cum fast so I will end the torture of being with her. After a few minutes of her moving slowly on top of me, calculating her movements, I cummed.

"What bad timing! You didn't even let me finish!" She hissed and dug her nails in my hips. Shit! Why didn't I think of that? Because I don't care about her.

Renata continued to move, making me hiss through the garment. I was too sensitive and it hurt.

She leaned over me and licked my lips, realizing she can't kiss me, she ripped the knickers out of my mouth and sucked on my tongue hungrily, her fingers played with my nipples and her hips moving constantly. I felt molested, raped, even; the worst part was that I couldn't do anything. When she got tired of my lack of response in the kiss she shoved the knickers back, "You were supposed to be mine!" she hissed and lifted off me. "Oh, how beautiful you are! Look at you," she murmured and trailed a finger over my cock, which had hardened again for some unknown reason.

I felt something slide over it and it wasn't Renata! I shifted my hips, "Don't!" I yelled through her knickers.

"Hush, my delicious pet. It will help you learn your lesson and let me cum before you." I trashed and banged the handcuffs, my legs twitching, all my muscles screaming in protest. "Stop the nonsense. I am not leaving." She murmured slowly and I felt her hands on my ankles as she lowered on me. How was she staying…and why was it so damned tight all of a sudden?

"YESS, my naughty pet!" She yelled and moved over me. I wanted to cum and I couldn't. "You know why it is so tight?" She asked loudly.

"NO!" I yelled through the knickers, my balls would fall off from the pain. I needed to cum.

"You are fucking my ass." She laughed and slid up and down on me. I didn't want to believe what she told me, but it was true. She got off me and I hoped she would let me cum, but no such luck. The knickers left my mouth again, only to be replacing with something wet. I thought she realized I won't kiss her.

"Lick me dry, pet." Lord above, kill me now! Or no…I had to stay strong and survive. When this will end…I will continue my life with Lizzy and Bella. I had to stay strong and survive for them. With new determination, I tentatively ran my tongue over her clit and shuddered at the taste of her.

These kept on and on, after that, she continued to fuck me…or most likely bring herself release after release and I was sweating and shaking from the pain of not being able to cum. The moment she took the ring off I exploded, she screamed and slapped my hips with a hand and with the other she gripped my tortured dick. I must have made some sound because I felt the knickers back in my mouth and the whip landing on my side.

"You will pay dearly for this!" Renata hissed and raised my knees. I felt like a jellyfish, I couldn't locate my own limbs from the powerful and so-wanted orgasm. "You cummed on my face!" She screamed and I felt something close to my ass making me tense up. _No, Jesus, NOOO!_ Don't let her do what I think she is going to do! Her nails scraped on my balls hardening me and making me whimper, they moved closer to my ass hole making me shudder. One finger circled the entrance and my breathe hitched, inhaling a familiar scent which startled me; I realized I had Bella's scarf on my eyes that's why I inhaled her scent. I kept breathing in it, my last straw of sanity. Renata's fingernail, slipped slightly in my ass I felt myself twitch and cum again.

"Do you want me to use the ring again? Why aren't you behaving? You just ruined my experiment!" She commanded and abandoned my ass to my great relief.

The front door opened and I wanted the earth to swallow me. A sudden bang startled me and someone screamed, "Don't move from here until you see that car leaving! Oh just gross, you left a trace on the wall." It was Felix's voice. Who had he hurt? Not Bella! Not my Bella. I panicked and yelled through the knickers. "NOO Leave her alone!"

"Shhh" Renata cooed and touched me again. Just stop…is she sick? Someone is in the other room! Someone was here to save me and wasn't allowed in!

When she was satisfied with how hard I was, she lowered on me, braced her hands on my shoulders, her nails digging in my skin and fucked me without mercy. Harder than before, her hot breath coming short on my face, "Spit them! And take my tit in your mouth!" She commanded. I didn't and she moved awkwardly on me, hurting me again; I did as told and she trust her tit on my face. I took a deep breath of Bella's scent and thinking that this will be over soon, I sucked her and I bit her.

"You little naughty pet!" Renata screamed and cum on me. I hold it back, mastering it and continued biting her; I was a man on a mission. I had to hurt her just as bad as she had hurt me.

"Stop this instant! What has got over you!" She rose herself and continued bouncing on top of me, I felt something close to my mouth.

"Open. Tell me what you think." What? I was too out of it to think; I opened my mouth and tasted the most horrific thing ever. I gagged against her finger and sputtered. "Swallow. It tastes amazing. It's our combined cums." She whispered and massaged my throat to make sure I swallow. I wanted to throw up; she stuffed her knickers back in my mouth.

"Cum already, I have to go." She demanded and squeezed my balls. I exploded and fell limply to the bed. My arms were on fire, my muscles burning, my stomach hurt and I felt exhausted as if I hadn't eat or drank for days or ran for many miles without stopping.

"Good bye, Edward. It was so nice to be with you one last time." She purred and I was left there, alone, naked and shaken.

The front door opened again, two set of feet came in. Heels. BELLA! I need to see that she was alive and ok. It had to be her, not Renata again, I couldn't take it…

"Mon amour!" I heard Benjamin exclaim. So Charlotte was here, too.

After a few seconds of silence, my angel asked scared, "Where is Edward?" I banged the handcuffs hoping she will hear. Her heels came to our bedroom and Benjamin screamed "No!" The car was gone, she could come in. I needed her in here. I realized my current state and felt like throwing up again. She will see me in my weakest form she ever saw me. I was worse than when I begged for her forgiveness a few months ago.

My body was so traumatized that didn't realize it was Bella that was approaching so it started shaking worse. Bella gave a strangled cry and she choked "Edward." My heart broke in thousand pieces at her voice. I struggled against the handcuffs, angering my muscles. She unruffled me and I spit the offending garment from my mouth, threw the scarf away and rushed to the bathroom. How I got there so fast, I had no idea. I couldn't feel my legs or arms. I heaved in the toilet; the taste Renata had gave me and the idea of how Bella just saw me made me vomit harder.

"Edward! What happened?" Perfect, I'm scaring her. I moaned and fell on the cold tile. Bella wet a towel and crouched to clean me, I nestled my head in her lap, feeling her leg under my cheek, it felt amazing to have her so close. I felt infinitely better. My lip was stinging, had that little bitch bit me?

"Get me some clothes, please." I murmured, hoping Bella will hear me. I didn't have enough strength to talk louder.

I rinsed me mouth while she got the clothes and nodded thanks when she gave them to me. I pulled the slackers on me and staggered, catching myself on the wall. I hadn't felt so weak in my life. I turned to see how bad my lips were, but the person in the mirror looked almost dead. The lip was splinted a bit, there was a bruise on my cheek and I was white almost yellow, my eyes were opaque and haggard, a sheer line of sweat running down my forehead.

"Let's go…I have a shit load to explain to you. First…I need water and some food." I murmured to Bella and we walked out of the bedroom hand in hand; me mostly stumbling my way.

Our guests were whispering on the couch and Charlotte gasped when she saw me. I was a view, I knew that. I didn't recognized myself earlier.

"Go, sit there. I'll bring some soup. Are you two hungry?" Bella helped on the couch where I slumped in the plush and sighed.

"I'll help you." Benjamin offered and they went to the kitchen.

"Edward, amour." Charlotte whispered and hugged me.

"Char." I couldn't even greet her.

"Oh!" She jumped off the couch and put a box in my lap. It had big holes in it, something moved in it and I jumped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Open it." She encouraged me. I appreciated that she was talking in English. I took off the lid and peeked inside. My heart stopped and restarted beating a mile a minute. Inside the box was my little, perfect, cute bunny. I felt tears in my eyes and glanced at Charlotte.

"It is yours." Charlotte's eyes glinted as she looked at me. My eyes widened and cut to the little bunny who was trying to escape from the box.

I took her in my arms and hugged her to me. "Charlotte! Oh…" I turned to the box and picked up Toulouse who moved its little muzzle and looked at me scared. "Mon petit lapin!" I cooed and hugged him to my chest. I felt his feet kicking and he started squeaking. Toulouse jumped off my arms and on the floor, exploring.

"You are amazing. You know that, right?" I whispered to Charlotte who laughed and squeezed my knee.

"Go, catch him before he gets coal all over the carpet." She urged me watching as Toulouse started ruffling the coal in the fireplace. I sat next to the fireplace and dusted my bunny, putting it on my lap.

Bella came next to me with tow bowls of soup, I took one of her hands and gulped it down, finishing it before she had time to sit next to me.

"Here, have mine, too." She whispered. I knew I shouldn't, she needed to eat too, but I needed the protein. I started to feel my strength coming back. I took the bowl form her hands, touched her fingers, feeling her electricity and feeling better. I started to drink from it again. I finished it and leaned my head on Bella's shoulder, hugged her close to me to feel as much of her as possible, while watching Charlotte and Benjamin eating the soup as normal people, using spoons. I sighed and kissed Bella's neck, her lips pressed to my hair softly and she murmured my name.

They all looked at me expecting me to explain what had happened. "Keep in mind, I was young, stupid…not knowing _anything_ about the mafia…" I started, my voice hoarse.

"Edward, what have you got yourself into?" Bella asked horrified.

"I signed my death contract." I laughed darkly.

Bella shrieked, her eyes glued to our bedroom from where Jake came in.

"Shhh, love. They left." I murmured and kissed her neck softly.

"I was sophomore in college and there was a party…something. The Dean that had taken a particular liking in me invited me in his office. I went. He told me he wanted to know me better, told me I had potential. Fucking liar!" I exclaimed.

"Do you want me to help?" Benjamin offered.

"How do you know?" Charlotte asked.

"He'd told me…bits of this…some years ago."

"Thank you, Benj, but I have to say it. So, I went to Aro Volturi's house, mason, actually. There were a few other older boys; he invited us in his office at home. He treated us with his finest whiskey and tobaccos. I got smashed. He had to go to see some business so we were left unattended. What drunk, high, college students do? They get horny. So we went to find the house cleaners, the others were lucky…I wasn't. I found that out lots later. I found a little girl, who looked like an angel in my drunken stupor; I took her right in the library a couple of times. She didn't object. I remember that clearly. A few days later, Aro told me to come to his office, at school. He told me he has a present for me. I followed him back to his house, where he brought me face to face with the girl I'd…been with." I sighed, remembering that. "She was his daughter. Renata. You saw her today, Bella."

Bella nodded mechanically. I remembered what Aro had done to me then, like father, like daughter.

"I was pushed in a dark room, blindfolded and gagged. Aro came in and cuffed my hands to a chain, falling from the ceiling. I was freaking out. He whipped me and asked me if I wanted to know how it was to being raped. As...I had raped his daughter. I don't remember exactly what happened in there, it was just that whip that numbed my other senses." They didn't have to know what he had done there. How he told me that I looked so good, he will like to have me. Thankfully, he didn't. He just whipped me and beat me leaving me hanging there for a few days, sending Renata, scarcely dressed, to feed me.

"Had he…" Bella whispered disgusted and scared, unable to finish the question. I shook his head minutely and she caressed my hair softly. "Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Honestly, I tend to forget thing that complicate my life. It was Renata…that made me remember that fateful year. So he hadn't…r-raped me. But he tortured me other ways.

He told me he is old-fashioned, after a few months. I didn't understand. I was just happy he was retiring. Aro told me to keep that in mind, because I had…hmm, let me remember the word." I stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking of the word. He had used it today, even. "YES! I had stole Renata's virtue" I snorted. "I didn't steal anything. She was a Junior in high school and she wasn't…a virgin. I could tell that, even drunk. Anyway, he told me _"When time will be right, I will send Renata to you."_ I was more than happy to be out of his house. It seems that time has come. Although, I am unavailable, like I ever was for that whore! Oh, there's more, _"When you will be back in my house, it will mean you accept your foolishness and do as I say."_ His words, not mine." I said.

"And tonight?" she asked.

"We got to the restaurant, and that guy, Aro…treated Edward as his son only to change his behavior completely when he heard that he wanted to- " I cut Benjamin off, before he could tell Bella my secret.

"When I told him I was already in a relationship and that I loved the girl very much. So he called someone and sent me home, keeping Benjamin there. I had to hand Benj my car keys, because Felix, a big guy brought me here. In the car, to my utmost surprise, was Renata. She did to me what you saw." I stopped, hoping it was enough.

"You can't just stop there!" Bella screamed at the same time as Charlotte said, "What had she done?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It was…nasty." I chose my word after a minute of thinking.

"Yes…no matter how bad it is." My sweet, innocent Bella.

"Be warned. It is…violent, graphic in all ways and you should know that Renata is training to be a…Dom." I whispered.

Charlotte gasped and I whipped my head, my eyes widened, I stared at her for a few minutes, before I turned my head to Bella and buried it in her neck. We had tried that once…I became violent…she snapped me out of it before I could hurt her. That was something to stay between Charlotte and me.

"She cuffed me to the headboard as you saw." I started again, swallowing hard. "Renata made me undress, then blinded me with the scarf and gagged me with her knickers." He shuddered.

"Don't tell us if you can't." Bella whispered compassionately.

"I can. She…" I glanced at her afraid to continue, "She rode me." I whispered barely audible. "She didn't let me…cum. She tortured me for two hours. She had fucked me ten times, letting me cum half of them when I heard the door open. Suddenly, I was alone, spent and shaken. I heard a bang from the hallway and someone threatening Benjamin, and then everything fell silent. When I first heard you, I thought she was back." I murmured in her neck, pressing kisses to it.

Bella got up and went to our bedroom. Charlotte and Benjamin bid me good night, advising me to sleep and they went to bed.

When Bella returned, I went to her and took her in my arms.

"They went to bed. Let's do the same. It's been a long day." I whispered stirring her to our room.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured and lied on the bed still keeping her in my arms. I was shaking, and soon I started sobbing. She soothed me and I finally fell asleep.

I had a nightmare of Renata coming to get me and torture me some more, I kicked and screamed, hoping someone will save me. Suddenly I was falling and I woke up on the floor with my ass throbbing.

"Owww" I moaned. Bella fell on my chest in her haste to see if I was alive.

"Bella?" I asked, to make sure it was her.

"Yes. Are you ok? Where did you hurt yourself?" She asked, squinting in the dark to see me.

"Err my ass, but I'll be fine." I helped her up on the bed and snuggled in with her; I put my head on her chest and a leg between hers, my arms around her waist, pressing her tightly to my chest. "It was a nightmare." I whispered.

"What can I do? I feel helpless." She whispered, caressing my hair.

"I hate my life." I murmured and sighed deeply.

"How can you say that? You are the best man I ever saw, look how far you got! You are running a fashion magazine and in two days, maybe one now, you have a presentation. Edward…Don't let this college thing, rule your life. Yesterday…Let's just forget about it. Okay?" Bella tried to soothe me.

"College thing? Bella…I- fuck! Aro pretty much told me marry my daughter or die!" I yelled and felt her freeze next to me.

"And…why are you here, then?" She asked scared after what felt like hours.

"Because I know how to compromise." I hissed, gripping her tightly. "I told him I'd do whatever his daughter wanted last night, and pay a monthly…moral insurance or some shit. He agreed and sent me back here. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Bella…you are allowed to hate me and leave me for…cheating on you willingly." I whispered the last part, scared that she will really leave.

She pressed my head further in her chest and swayed us slightly. "I'm not leaving you! I can't, I love you too much. Tell me exactly what she had done to you. I know you edited a lot in the living room."

I snorted in her chest. "Do you really want to hear how she…abused me?" I shuddered and pressed a few kisses to her clothed breast.

"Bella! You are NOT thinking to go…after her, are you?" I asked, jumping up and leaning over her, scared.

"Of course not." She lied to me, blushing.

"No! You can't. Don't lie Bella. I know you; this is…something you don't joke with! Aro promised to leave me alone. And he will. He is a man true to his word, at least of that I am sure. Bella don't be a fool!" I murmured fervently, shaking her shoulders.

"Fine. Just tell me…I want to know." She begged.

I turned and leaned against the headboard, cradling her in my arms, burring my face in her hair, sniffling it.

"She told me everything she did to me. I was blindfolded and gagged as you saw." I started to say in her neck, my tears started falling again.

"Stop! You can't talk about this. I'm sorry." Bella murmured and stroked my hair softly.

"Let me finish. I don't think I'll ever talk about this again. She used some things on me." I took a shaky breath and pressed my forehead to her collarbone. "Ever heard of a cock ring? Excuse my rude language, but I can't even think straight now."

She took my face in her hands and watched me closely, I'm sure she was disgusted by what she saw.

"Edward." My love whispered, I jumped startled and focused my eyes on her.

"I feel dirty…She had touched me in ways…I didn't even know possible and all the time I wanted to die; a part of me encouraged me to stay alive for you and Lizzy. She had a whip and well, you saw what she had done to my back…"

"And chest." she choked.

"Oh no. There she used her claws. I haven't hmm how to put it? Done it…so many times, in a row, in my life. Ten." I shuddered and pressed my cheek to hers. "As I said, I wasn't allowed a release, only five times. It was excruciating, agonizing and I have no idea how I got in the bathroom so fast when you released my hands. I felt being made of jelly. By the way, thanks for the soup."

"You need proteins and vitamins." She whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Then let's go find something to eat." I said and helped her out of the bed.

Once in the kitchen, where we didn't switch the light on, Bella hit her head on the fridge. It was funny how clumsy she was, I went to check if she would have a bruise.

"I'm alive. Just wanted to meet the fridge." She muttered and opened the door. There wasn't much, so she closed it. I saw some bananas on the counter and tried to get them without making noise, coming unsuccessful. I touched a lid, which hit the counter. "Shh! People are sleeping in here." Bella whispered.

"Sorry. I found bananas. I didn't even know we had." I murmured and went back to her with two.

"Esme must have bought them for Lizzy."

"Oh…" I shuffled on my feet thinking if I should eat my bug's food, but shrugged and jumped on the counter, ripping the banana's peel and started eating it. Bella joined me, doing the same thing.

I moaned loudly and Bella poked me. "Hush!"

"I haven't eaten bananas in…years. I'm sorry for Lizzy she will have to eat something else. These are mine."

"Must you be so immature?"

"I'm not immature, just re-experiencing my childhood." I laughed and bit on the banana again, moaning. I truly hadn't eaten a banana in years. How could I live without it?

"Why don't you go play with her dolls? Re-experiencing and all that." She mocked me.

"I did play with her dolls if you don't remember, it's you problem. When your dog had bitten me, remember?" The memory made Bella giggle and I growled playfully.

"Oh, I see you feel better." We had been leaning closer and our heads snapped in the direction of the doorway where Charlotte was. She switched the light on.

"Noo you blinded me!" I groaned and threw an arm over eyes to protect them from the sudden burst of light.

"Midnight snack?" She laughed, eyeing the bananas.

"Don't even think! They are mine!" I jumped and gripped the bananas protectively in my arms. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted them to myself.

"I am not hungry…I heard noises and I can't sleep…time zone." She explained and folded herself on a chair watching me amused.

I suddenly remembered Toulouse and went to the living room to get him, my foot caught in the carpet and I tumbled to the floor exactly next to the bunny who squeaked scared.

"Shit!" I muttered and went back after a few minutes with Toulouse in my hands.

"How can I thank you, Char?" I asked, stroking the bunny's fur.

"There's nothing you can do. I know how much you love him and I told Bella…it's difficult to take care of him." She explained.

"What is he eating?" I asked, watching the bunny and frowning.

"Rabbit food and carrots, salad…don't give him meat!" she said.

"Do we have carrots, love?" I turned to Bella.

"I think so, let me see." I raised the bunny to my face, intending to kiss him when Bella hissed to me, "You kiss him and you'd never kiss me again!"

I pouted and hugged Toulouse to my chest. He squirmed and squeaked.

"I don't have him on my conscience anymore if you kill him." Charlotte laughed.

Bella offered me the carrot and I fed it to the bunny from my palm. He ate a little making me grin, but stopped soon and his eyes trained on something on the counted, nuzzling his little nose in my palm.

"What, baby? Hungry?" I heard Bella whisper and turned to see Jake there.

"Oh! Tu es beau!" Charlotte cried out and knelt next to Jake who proceeded to lick her face.

"Jake! It's not nice!" Bella reprimanded him and put some food of his in a bowl and he forgot about licking our guest, digging in his food.

They whispered about something making me happy they could be friends. I thought it would be difficult after what happened in Paris. I had Toulouse in my lap and trying to make him open his mouth to feed him the piece of carrot.

"No, Edward!" Charlotte screamed at me. "If he doesn't want to eat, don't force him! I have some rabbit food in my bag." She rushed out to get it.

"Honey, don't suffocate him." Bella whispered and came to save Toulouse.

"Here." Charlotte put a few small granules on the counter and Toulouse squirmed out of my arms to his food.

I watched fascinated as the bunny crunched the food.

"You look as if you never saw him eating!" Bella said giggling.

"I didn't…or did once." I laughed and glanced at Charlotte then looked back at the bunny.

She gasped, "Thanks for reminding me! Fou!" She accused me. Was that her new favorite word for me? Fou. I may be mad, but not that mad.

"I'm not mad. I had no idea…what you fed him with…"

"And you _had_ to give him cereals!" She hissed.

"You fed him cereals???" Bella yelled horrified.

"I had no idea what you feed a rabbit with! She told she has cereals for him…so I gave him a spoonful of mine." I muttered, remembering how I waited for Charlotte to get out of the shower and decided to be careful with her pet, feeding him.

"Of course, Toulouse is smart and didn't eat it." Charlotte reassured her.

"How are those called? So I know what to buy him." I asked, stirring her away from my old fault.

"Mueslix. But you can buy candies, too. Sweet fruits, papaya, strawberries…even bananas. All in small quantities. Look at him how small he is. Ok? Call me anytime if you need help."

"Aha, great." I took a banana and gave him a bit, to test if she was right. He crunched from the piece of banana in my hand, happily. "Beautiful little thing." I murmured and took him in my lap, trailing my fingers through his fur.

"Vitamins. But…only if necessary. He gets his vitamins from the vegetables." Charlotte continued to instruct on things we should do and not do. I paid close attention to her every word, not wanting to make the small creature suffer ever. I loved him too much.

Jake yelped and jumped at my legs, his eyes trained on Toulouse.

"Toulouse is used to living with dogs." Charlotte said.

Bella stirred Jake away, murmuring, "Well he isn't used to have a bunny around. Sit, already!" Jake listened, but his eyes were still on Toulouse who didn't look fazed by Jake's behavior.

We were in the living room, nursing coffees and acquainting Jake with Toulouse when the doorbell rang making Bella jumped startled.

"I'll get it." I whispered and went to the door. If there was someone who shouldn't be here, I better get it.

"Daddy!" Lizzy hugged my leg; I grounded my teeth because it hurt. I wouldn't show her that. I picked her up and looked at Jasper who looked barely awake.

"Jazz? Why did you bring her?" I asked.

"She- yawn- insisted. I'm going back –yawn- to bed. Good night." He whispered and turned to his car, walking robotically.

We went back in and Lizzy ducked her head in my neck when she saw Charlotte.

"Okay, Daddy?" Why had she to be so perceptive?

"Yes." I answered her question.

"She's Charlotte…an old friend." I explained and took my previous spot on the floor next to Bella.

Lizzy looked at Charlotte, then she saw the bunny. She turned to me and hugged me tightly; touching a scar on my back and making me bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Thank you, lion. Cute black fully animal." She whispered making me chuckle.

"Actually, you have to thank Charlotte." She didn't wait any more encouragement and jumped in Charlotte's unexpected arms.

"Thank you."

"Can I play with him?" She whispered.

"Of course. He is yours." Charlotte said. I cleared my throat loudly. "Yours, too." She giggled.

Lizzy lunged for Toulouse who got scared and jumped in my lap.

"Slowly, baby. You are scaring him." Bella and Charlotte burst in fits of laughter as I scolded Lizzy.

"Why aren't you sleeping?? Oh!" Benjamin appeared in the living room, his eyes wide, watching Lizzy and me; I was squeezing Toulouse to my chest trying to protect him from my eager daughter.

"Edward…I think it will be wise to release him." Charlotte whispered between giggles. I huffed and settled the bunny on my lap. Lizzy sat next to me and tentatively touched the bunny's head.

"Cute! What name?" she asked.

"Toulouse." I told her, watching her closely, ready at any moment to take Toulouse and run away with him.

"Towouse." She whispered.

"Who brought Lizzy back?" Bella asked.

"Jazz. He was half asleep." Edward said.

"Now, it's a good time to explain to me why you woke him up and made him bring you here." I turned to Lizzy.

"I had an idea for the surprise. Re-" I clamped my hand over her mouth and grinned at Bella. How hard it is to keep a secret? Okay, I expect it from Lizzy to slip, although she had an ace from me for keeping it for so long, but Benjamin…earlier?

"What have I told you, angel? Not talking about that in front of Bella!" I reminded Lizzy who looked ashamed and tears formed in her eyes.

"OH."

I put Toulouse on the floor and scooped Lizzy in my arms, winked at Bella and carried her to her room.

"OK, tell me." I whispered once we were in her room.

"Candles on piano and roses in vases and floor. Alice helped the ideas." Lizzy told me. She had told this to Alice?

"Did you tell Alice about our secret?" She nodded.

"Ok…Daddy will think of what you said. Now sleep, you must be tired." I whispered and kissed her forehead, my arms protesting from keeping her in my arms. I settled her on the bed and she out of it in a second.

"She's sleeping." I sighed when I returned to the living room and plopped on the couch, patting it. Bella moved there and snuggled in my side. I put my arms around her, "I love you, Bella."

She blushed; I could feel the heat on my chest and pressed her cheek to my chest, "I love you, too."

"Are you blushing?" I asked laughing silently. She her raised head and looked at me, then pressed her lips to mine and I moved her closer to me.

I sneaked my tongue in her mouth and caressed it slowly, making my angel moan. "Bella." I breathed and left a hot trail of kisses on her jaw.

"Wait!" She muttered.

"Hmm" I hummed distracted, having found my favorite spot on her neck and started sucking on it.

"Edward! We can't!"

"I want you." I murmured and sneaked my fingers under her shirt, moving them slowly down her back.

"Edward…you can't! I don't want something to happen to you. You are still drained." She whispered. I guided her to our bedroom, closing and locking the door after us.

"I want to take care of you." I murmured and lifted the shirt off her body, then took the pants off gently, along with her knickers.

"Beautiful. All mine." I laid her on the bed and put my lips on her breast, sucking greedily on her nipple. She tasted divine and I couldn't get enough of her. She arched off the bed when two of my fingers entered her.

"Shit…so tight." I grunted and moved the fingers gently in and out, moving them around bringing her closer to her climax, my thumb pressing and playing with her clit. She was so tight and wonderfully warm, I never wanted to leave that place.

"Edward…I can't" She moaned trashing under me.

"Cum, love." She arched and trembled in my arms then falling limp on the bed. Bella had fainted from the orgasm. I felt proud.

"Bella? Are you with me?" I whispered. She cracked an eye open and smiled lazily at me.

"I thought I had lost you there… for a second." I grinned proudly.

"I'm…still in la-la land. You are the best." She giggled. I kissed her passionately, rolling on my back taking her with me, never breaking the kiss. She tasted amazing; slightly of the banana, she had earlier and the pure taste, that was Bella.

"I feel lots better. All thanks to you love." I murmured. Her phone took off.

"I'll be right there. Tell Emmett I'll send Edward there." She hung up and jumped off the bed. I pouted but it got off my face fast, seeing her naked rushing to the closet to find some clothes.

"What hour is it?" She asked.

"Ten after eight. Come back." I murmured.

"NO! I had to be at work at eight…to work with Tanya over everything…and Emmett is looking for you!" Bella rushed out.

"Tell Emmett he is a big boy, he can take care of everything alone. I am not going to work today."

"Edward…fine. Feel better ok?" She said and rushed to the bath. I walked her to the front door where she kissed me quick, which turned in a full make out session against the front door then finally rushed to work.

I sighed and went to Lizzy's room where I snuggled next to her in the bed and fell asleep with my little angel safe in my arms.

* * *

**Mon amour - My love**

**Amour - Love**

**Tu es beau - You are beautiful**

**Review! The last chapter got so many reviews, thank you! I hope this one will beat it.**


	19. The presentation

**I don't own anything!**

**You can find this story in Portuguese! translated it, the link is on my profile!**

**I disappointed many of you with this sudden turn of events. I'm saying it for the last time hopefully, Edward keeps all of this inside him and everything will explode when he doesn't expect it; as for Bella...she doesn't understand what happened only bits of it. As you will see in this chapter, Edward is taking care of what happened and will get a lawyer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Took you long enough!" Tanya exclaimed when I stepped out of the elevator. If she only knew I barely slept…and what had happened. I felt a wave of nausea come to me from the things Edward had said that happened to him.

"Where's Cullen?" Emmett yelled from my desk.

I sighed. I was in for a long day.

"He's not coming. Not feeling well. Let's start that play list reviewing, Tanya." I said.

"Hold on a fucking minute! What do you mean he is not feeling well? Is Cullen PMSing?" Emmett continued to ask loudly.

"Emmett stop asking stupid questions! Edward isn't coming today. Deal with it." I shouted and plopped down on my chair. I turn on my computer and opened the soundtrack file. "Tanya, come here. Don't you have anything better to do?" I growled at Emmett who was breathing in my neck.

"Call him and let me hear it that he isn't coming. PMSing bastard." He muttered the last bit.

"EMMETT! Get the hell out of here!" I jumped up and yelled. Both Emmett and Tanya looked petrified at me. Tanya came to me in a rush and Emmett disappeared behind the elevator's doors.

"Who will take care of the music?" I asked.

"The photographer and Emmett." Tanya whispered. I groaned. Exactly what I needed, Jacob.

"Call him and tell him to come upstairs. Then go and see how Kate is doing." I instructed.

Jake made it to me in record time, maybe he was scared of how mad I was. It was only Emmett's fault.

"Bells?" Jake asked.

"It is Bella. And confirm the songs for each designer." I said.

"Sure. Say their names and I will write them."

"Don't write anything. Say if you think it's ok. I will copy them in a Word and put the music on a CD." I said.

"Sure." Jake replied.

"Chanel: _Melody Day_ by Caribou, _The Last Time _by Andrew Oldham Orchestra version of the Rolling Stones, _Be my baby_ by The Ronettes." I read from the play list.

"Yes. Cool, but shouldn't you ask Emmett?"

"Go bring him. I think my head will explode soon." I whispered, massaging my temples.

"Bella? You called for me? Oh…I LOVE the song from Caribou! It works perfectly for Chanel. I think one per designer is enough." Emmett told me while scanning the list.

"So? Choose already!" I said; he took a seat next to me and we kept talking and listening different songs for almost two hours. We came up with six fabulous songs.

Chanel - _Melody Day_ by Caribou, Charlotte Ronson - _My Moon, My Man_ by Feist, Christian Lacroix - _Inside and Out_ by Feist, Christian Dior – _The Promise_ by Girl Aloud, Giorgio Armani - _You Do Something To Me_ by Paul Weller and Vivienne Westwood – _The Lovecats_ by The Cure.

"Now let's do rehearsal." I dragged Emmett down with new vigor.

"Whoa, what did you eat in the morning? What is wrong, really? You are too hyper…I'm afraid to say something, I feel like you'll breakdown any second." Emmett murmured in the elevator.

"I'm fine, Emmett." I told him and got out of the elevator.

Rehearsal went by smoothly and I left after three pm happy and content, knowing everything will be perfect tomorrow.

When I got home, Lizzy welcomed me jumping up and down.

"Hey!" I whispered and bend down to pick her up. "Where's everyone?"

"They went out. Daddy is sleeping." She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put her on the couch and sat next to her.

"When did our guests left?" I asked her.

"Two. Charl-Charlo-" She frowned not being able to say Charlotte.

"Charlotte. Is Edward sleeping for long?"

"I woke up next him. He sleeps hard." She giggled. Wow…he is sleeping for some hours if he went to bed after I left. Wait...did she say next to him?

"Wait…Where's Edward?" I asked.

"My bed." She told me as if it was the most natural thing.

"And what did you do alone this whole time?"

"Played with bunny and Charloottee." Lizzy squealed bouncing.

"Shh, don't wake Edward. What did you play?"

"Animals." I furrowed confused. She saw my expression and started explaining the game. Charlotte showed how different animals from books and Lizzy had to name them. I appreciated her effort. At least this game kept Lizzy quiet, I hoped.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded and ran to the kitchen and I watched as her foot caught in something…she tripped over the air and landed in the kitchen. I was next to her in a second.

"Lizzy! Let me see it. Where does it hurt?" I whispered scared, touching her legs softly.

"Okay." She mumbled, but a tear betrayed her cool demeanor.

"Tell me where you hit your leg. I can't make it better if don't tell me." She showed me her knee; sure enough, it was scraped a little. I cleaned it with a little water and put a band-aid there, hoping it won't need any other assistance I couldn't give.

"Booise." She murmured and pushed a tear away. I kissed her knee and stroked her hair.

"It will go away." I whispered.

"I won't be pretty now." I laughed at her concern and hugged her to me.

"You will be pretty. A bruise can't change that." I tried to convince her.

"Daddy will be mad."

"Why do you think that?" If Edward was going to be angry with anyone, he was going to be angry with me for not taking care of his daughter.

"He is mad when I am not carefoul."

"Careful. And he won't, I promise." I told her and scooped her up, dropping her gently on a chair. "What will you eat?"

"That long things you wrap on a fork." She told me seriously. I started giggling at her definition of pasta.

"Pastas, right? With sauce?" Lizzy nodded and jumped off the chair.

"Help?" she offered.

"Of course. I could use your help, bug. That door there, get me a big pan for the sauce." She helped me a lot, bringing me everything I needed; Lizzy was the apprentice of a mechanic, and I was the mechanic in this case. She wanted to know everything I did and how I did it, she went as far as to beg me to let her stir the sauce. I took her in my arms and she was so happy when she reached the oven and stirred that I thought her face would split in two. When the sauce bubbled, my little coward squirmed in my arms and when I put her down, she hid behind me, peeked between my arm and hip at the sauce.

"It won't hurt you. It's bubbling, that means it's almost done. Why don't you go wash you hands and wake Edward?"

She skipped out of the kitchen and I watched apprehensively after her, afraid she will hurt herself again.

I had found a note from Charlotte where she told me to eat, because they will dine in the city and come back later tonight, so we shouldn't worry.  
I put three plates full of pasta and sauce, glasses and juice on the table.

Lizzy rushed back looking scared.

"Daddy won't wake up!" she cried.

"Let's see what's wrong. He must be really tired." I explained. I took her hand and we walked in her room. Edward looked so young and cute surrounded by stuffed animals and staying in a fetal position on the small bed. His hair was sticking in every direction; one leg was dangling out of the bed while the other was sprawled on the other side of the bed almost on the wall, his hands under the pillow where his nose was buried. He was sleeping deeply by the way he was breathing.

I crouched next to the bed and touched his forehead, threading my finger through his hair.

"Edward?" His nose twitched making Lizzy and me giggle.

"Love, it's time to wake up." I tried again. He muttered something unintelligible and moved his foot on the bed, the way bunnies do. I giggled remembering Thumper in Bambi, how he thumped his paw on the ground.

"Daddy!" Lizzy squealed and poked him in the ribs. Edward moaned and turned around, rubbing his rib subconsciously. I couldn't help but glance at his ass. It was so round and beautiful- _Stop thinking of that! Concentrate on waking him up!_

"Edward, wake up!" I shook his shoulder. Usually it wasn't hard to wake him up. I understood that his body needed time to heal, physically mostly, but he was sleeping for almost twelve hours now! A part of me was afraid of how he will react when he will wake up. I was sure he would have another break down sometimes tonight.

"Do you need this?" I asked Lizzy gesturing to a glass with water on her nightstand. She shook her head no, not understanding me, but then her eyes turned mischievous.

"Can I do it?" she asked hopefully. I handed her the glass, she got on her knees behind Edward and poured the water on his face.

The effect was instant. Edward jumped up, his eyes wide and clutching his heart, gasping for air.

"Why did you do THAT?" he growled and tackled her down making Lizzy dissolve in a fit of giggles.  
I heard between her giggles, "Not me…Be-ell-a" Oh the little traitor!

Edward's head snapped to me, penetrating me with his deep green eyes, "Is that so, love?"

"No! I would never do such thing!" I said and rushed out of the room. He caught me in the living room and started tickling me. I was gasping for air and begging for mercy, but he won't stop. Somehow the playful mood shifted and Edward kissed me, effectively stopping my breathing and thoughts. I could feel the couch behind me; he pressed me to the back of the couch and devoured my mouth.

"Edward! What kind of education are you giving to Lizzy?" I heard Esme ask from somewhere behind me. I didn't even hear her coming inside. Edward kissed my forehead and grinned at Esme.

"Hello, Esme." Edward greeted her.

"Can we eat?" Lizzy asked from behind Edward, watching us curiously. I blushed realizing that she saw the kiss.

"Of course, we can. Are you joining us, Esme?" I asked breathlessly making Edward chuckle.

"It's nice of you Bella, but I am here just for a few minutes. I need to talk with Edward." She explained and motioned for Edward to sit on the couch. I took Lizzy to the kitchen where I put food in Jake's bowl and peeled a carrot for Toulouse.

Jake sauntered in the kitchen when he heard me put him food.

The front door closed, so Esme must have left.

"Bring Toulouse here when you come." I yelled to Edward.

"Where is he?" I heard Edward ask. How will I know?

"I don't know, Edward!"

He came with the bunny in his hands a few minutes later. "He was in the piano room."

I gave Toulouse the carrot on the counter, away from Jake and then I sat at the table, too.

"Wonderful! I really wanted to tell you to cook pastas." Edward said and scooped some pasta on his fork. I watched Lizzy trying to do what Edward had done and only managing to spit sauce everywhere.

To my surprise, Edward helped her without throwing a fit. We ate in silence and after that, we moved to the living room where Lizzy wanted to see Aladdin. We put the DVD and with her between us, watched it.

It felt like a family activity and I felt weird, I was and wasn't family. Lizzy fell asleep around the end when Jasmine was next the fountain with the tiger.

"I'll get her to bed." Edward whispered and picked her up. Lizzy muttered something about Abu making Edward laugh.

"Shh don't wake her!" I chided him.

"Shall we go to bed, too?" Edward asked softly when he came back.

"Are you tired?" I asked astounded.

"Nope. I slept for too long. But you may be tired. We have a big day tomorrow."

"How do you feel? I feel incredibly bad for not asking earlier." I murmured while I followed him to our room.

"I am better. I made a plan before I fell asleep. I'm going to go to the police. I just need to find an amazing lawyer. Mad enough to take a case like this." He sighed and closed the door behind us.

"There will be a lawyer who will accept the case. I am very happy you want to do something about this. I want you to be safe, always." I told him.

"Tell me what _you_ did at work."

"The play list is done. Emmett is to decide on a beginning and ending song. Everything else is perfect." I explained.

The front door opened and closed, followed by low giggles and 'shh'-ing noises.

"They went out?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yes. Charlotte left me a note. She entertained Lizzy all day long. I only hope she behaved and didn't give Charlotte a headache." I said struggling with the zipper of my skirt.

"Let me help with that. What did they do?" Edward murmured and kissed my neck.

"Name the animal…" I said moaning when I felt Edward's hand on my ass after he had lowered the zipper.

We undressed each other slowly, Edward kissing every new exposed inch of my skin, taking his time.

"I can't wait for the wedding. I want to see you in that dress you bought." He murmured against my breast.

"I can't wait to see you in a tux." I whispered and moved backwards to the bed.

"Are you okay? Can we do this?" I asked, fearing he won't be able to do this.

"I am okay, I promise. I want you so much." Edward groaned and lowered me on the bed.  
He wrapped my legs around his waist and entered me slowly, his head falling back and his eyes rolling the back of his head. "Oh Bella…Oh sweet Jesus, I can't do this…" he muttered and pressed his forehead to my shoulder breathing deeply.

I massaged his shoulders slowly and kissed his neck, hoping to get the tension away. I didn't understand his words. Was he not able to do this because of the obvious reasons…or because the memories of yesterday were fresh and bugging him?

Edward pulled out and pushed back slowly, groaning and swearing softly. "Why must you be so warm and soft everywhere?" he asked lowly.

I raised my hips slowly and Edward shook his head violently, "Don't!" I listened to him and stayed there, trailing my finger on his back, in his hair, kissing him.

When he finally started to move, I trembled violently and moaned rather loudly; Edward pressed his forehead to mine and a few pushes later we went over the edge together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Edward's hand came up to stroke my damp hair and tuck in behind my ear, "I love you, my love. You don't know how I feel when I am here, wrapped tightly in your arms. I feel so safe, I know nothing will ever hurt me." He murmured in my neck. My heart thumped wildly at his words. I felt powerful making him feel safe, but felt awful at the same time knowing he had been hurt and I wasn't there to save him. I stroked his hair softly and kissed his ear, "I'm here, always. No one will ever hurt you again." I promised him. He didn't reply and I could hear his soft snores, Edward had fallen asleep.

I woke up shivering, outside was still dark, and the blankets were bunched at the foot of bed. Edward wasn't here and another shiver determinate me to get up and wash, then get dressed.

When I finally made in the kitchen, with a pair of Edward's slackers, a big shirt and an anorak on me, I saw Edward and Charlotte talking quietly at the table, drinking coffee.

I opened my mouth to say "Morning" but a scratchy word came out and my throat started burning me. Edward heard the sound and turned around, his smile widening.

"Well, good morning. Why are you up so early?" he asked and took out a stool for me to sit down.

"I don-" I couldn't talk, I just shook my head and dropped it on the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I think she got a cold." Charlotte explained, I moaned and nodded.

"What can I do? Some tea?" Edward murmured in my ear, running a soothing hand over my back.

"Tea, yeah." I said hoarsely.

"I'll make one if you point out where are the bags of tea and the kettle. You don't want Edward to make tea." Charlotte said grinning making Edward pout, but seeing that he didn't have to get up, he dragged me on his lap and crashed me to his chest. I whispered where she can find what she needed and leaned into Edward. I felt horrible, my throat was literally burning and to make everything perfect, I started sneezing.

"When did you get sick?" Edward asked. I shrugged and took the mug of tea gratefully from Charlotte.

"Hi." Benjamin said from the kitchen doorway and slumped on a chair. He asked Charlotte something in French, which I didn't catch; I was too preoccupied to make my throat better.

"Not true, Benjamin! It wasn't…I'd never make favors!" Edward said angrily to Benjamin, replying whatever he said to Charlotte.

"And then what were you two doing in here alone?" Benjamin asked.

"Bella was here,-" Edward started explaining.

"Before! Favors, I'm telling you!" Benjamin shouted and got up angrily, leaving us, especially me, stunned.

"Don't listen to him! He doesn't even know what we were talking! I hate it when he jumps on wrong conclusions." Charlotte grumbled.

"Go and explain him. I'll go get dressed for work." Edward encouraged her and she left. "How do you feel, Bella?" His tone almost told me that he wanted me to stay home today.

"I am coming!" I regretted instantly my outburst.

"Of course you are. I just wanted to make sure you are better. After the presentation we can go to Carlisle." I nodded and followed him back in our room. He came from the closet with a dress and heels; I looked at him dubiously, giggling.

"Put them on." Oh…they were for me.

"Silly me, I thought you wanted to wear my clothes." I whispered lowly. Edward laughed and ruffled my hair making me swat his hand away.

I dressed quietly, cringing when I saw the shoes but didn't object. What won't Alice give to see me so obedient?

"Ready?" Edward asked. I turned to tell him yes coming up with nothing when I saw him. He looked impeccable, perfect; the suit looked as if it was made just for him, fitting him perfectly. I just gaped at him like a fool, unable to talk.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly and came to, taking me in his arms. He looked like some kind of god sent from above to torture me; he was too beautiful to be real.

"You are so handsome." I whispered, smoothing his tie. Edward caught my hands to still them.

"You look divine, Bella. Don't be nervous." He assured me, his voice warm and honey-like. I crashed my lips to his, taking him by surprise. I needed to know he was real; he looked like a dream in that moment.

"Ready? Oh-" I heard from the doorway, I couldn't break the kiss, I was too into it. Edward pulled away first, breathing hard and watching me amused; he put an arm around me and guided me in the living room.

Charlotte and Benjamin looked wonderful, too; the red dress complemented her beautiful legs and the heels were dangerously high. Edward helped me in a black coat and kept a strong hold on my arm until I was safely in the car.

We talked quietly the car ride, until a song came on the radio and sent Edward in fits of giggles. _Rasputin_ by Boney M. What was so amusing about this song?

"What?" I asked, still in a scratchy voice.

"Nothing." He giggled and focused on the road. "Just…last year I watched with Lizzy that Disney movie, Anastasia…"" he laughed. Figures.

"And what can be so funny?" Benjamin asked from the backseat.

"She made me sing the song! Esme had come over, and needless to say she thought I've gone mad." Edward explained.

We went to Intercontinental Hotel and to their special events room, where the presentation was being held.

"Stay close to me, all day. Please." Edward whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Sure." I grinned and slipped my hand under his jacket to hug him to me.

There were many people here and they kept arriving, will we fit? Edward talked with almost all of them, presenting me as his girlfriend and kissing a part of my face every time he said so. He was glowing with happiness; I was so glad that he wasn't thinking of what had happened two days ago.

"Edward!" He turned on his heels, almost making me fall but catching me at the last moment, smiling sheepishly and beaming at whoever called his name.

"Hello, Giorgio!" Edward grinned and hugged the man. I was shell-shocked. I knew Armani was sending him suits and everything…but I had no idea how close friends they were. And honestly, I had Armani in front of me!

"…isn't she beautiful?" I caught only the end of Edward's question.

The older man looked at me smiling, "I am very happy for you, Edward. It's an honor to meet the girl that stole his heart." Armani smiled at me, shaking and kissing my hand. I blushed furiously and mumbled, "Likewise."

Edward turned me in his arms and kissed me, "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"There are people…" I reasoned.

"So? Let them see! I'd love to shout out how much I love you, Bella. Let's go take our seats, it's about to begin." When I looked around, I saw we were almost alone in the room; everyone had gone in the other room where the presentation was holding.

The lights adjusted and we took our seat near the stage. Edward put a hand on my bare knee making me squirm.

"Be good, love." What is he going to do? God, don't let him do what I think he will do! His finger rubbed circles on my knee, slowly ascending, disappearing under my dress.

The beginning song was something with a fast rhythm, spurring my arousal.

"Edward, stop!" I pushed his hand away. "Not here!"

He cupped my thigh and kept his hand there; at least he didn't move it. We watched the presentation. I heard someone from behind me say that our models were better than the ones from the original ones, this made Edward grin and chuckle.

I must admit they all looked amazing and the clothes fit their personalities somehow. Emmett was the best, truly.

The last one was Armani's collection. Edward squeezed my leg and got up. Where is he going? I could still feel his hand on me and now my leg was cold.

_You Do Something To Me_ by Paul Weller started and Jasper sauntered on the stage looking very good in the grey suit. At the second time when "Hanging on the wire" blared through the speakers, I choked on my spit. Edward was there, up there, walking slowly down the stage; he stopped at the end of it, pirouetted and waited for Armani to come out along with a model and the respective designer. He truly did something to me, the fire he had created earlier burst out and consumed me; Edward turned his head to me and winked.

He took a mike from his pocket and talked in it. "Thank you all for coming here! It's a great honor to have you here. I really don't know what else to say. I hope we'll keep the contracts and next year, I'll have many more up here. Just…thank you for signing with my magazine. If I say one more time thank you, I'll expect an Oscar." He chuckled and handed the mike to every designer as each of them said a few things, complimenting Edward and the staff. I couldn't concentrate anymore, all I wanted was to have Edward alone and kiss those perfect lips.

There was champagne and 'congratulations', but I kept looking around for Edward who had disappeared in the crowd.

A hand on my wrist tugged me away, in an empty corridor; the body pressed me to the wall and lips crashed to mine. "You look so beautiful in this dress. I should have brought you up there, too." Edward murmured against my lips, his hands roaming my body, a leg settled between mine, widening them.

"There's dinner and after that we are alone! I wish I could skip dinner." He continued moaning in my neck.

"We can't. People will you expect you there, Mr. Cullen." I whispered, adjusting his tie. Edward groaned and pressed himself further into me.

"How I love it when you call me Mr. Cullen, Isabella." My full name falling from his lips was too much from my tormented body; I shuddered and clung to him, rubbing my aching parts on his erection.

"Oh Bella, the way you make me feel…" he muttered and glanced at his watch furrowing. "We have fifteen minutes until I am expected there. Let's make the best fifteen minutes of our lives." Saying that, he dragged me away. There was a room where the hotel staff kept tablecloths and stuff like that. Edward locked the door and pressed me to a table, face down, palming my ass.

"You do something to me, something deep inside." I whispered the lyrics of the song he had strutted on the stage on.

"I'll give you something to feel deep inside." He murmured lowly and I heard his zipper lowering, he tugged on my stockings and knickers. "Oh dear, sweet Jesus! You are dripping wet! For how long have you been like this, love?" he asked, tracing a finger over my folds making me moan and trash under him.

"Since I saw you in the suit." I said. I have no idea how I could form the coherent sentence. Edward seemed to have lost his will power and pushed inside me, fast and deep. I could feel him so deep like this, and when he moved…I yelled his name. I was so close to my climax I didn't even see straight, I could feel his fingers digging in my hipbones, his pelvis slapping my rear and his sack slapping my ass. All those sounds and feelings combined sent me over the edge; I yelled his name loudly, not caring who heard us.

Edward followed suit with a loud roar and slumped on my back.

"I can't feel my fingers. I think I've bruised you." He muttered in my ear, kissing my neck and back lightly.

I couldn't feel anything, I was floating. "What have you done to me? I can't feel my limbs…" I groaned and pushed him off me, stretching.

"Don't do that! Unless you want me to…" he trailed off suggestively.

My stockings were ruined, as well as my knickers. I dumped them in a trash bin and turned to Edward who was frowning at himself in a small mirror. He was slapping his hair angrily, making it flatten to an end.

"Leave it, it's a lost case." I laughed and tugged him to, buckling his belt.

"You look like you have a nest on your head." He laughed quietly, glancing at my hair. "But I like it. My wildcat." He murmured and squished me to him, kissing the top of my head.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes?...Oh…really?...I'm here, where else would I be?...Give me a minute." He muttered and snapped the phone close.

"Emmett's been looking for us." I blushed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Let's go." I said taking his hand.

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Emmett yelled when we got in the dinning room. "There are paps that want to talk with you and CNN." He pushed Edward in their general direction glaring at me. "What were you doing?" he accused me.

"Nothing, Emmett. You just lost us for a few minutes." I tried to convince him.

"Bella! Are you feeling better?" I turned to Charlotte who watched me concerned and nodded.

Emmett snorted, "Alice is coming this way. Lie to her if you can."

_Shit! I can't lie to the little pixie._ "I am fine, really, Charlotte. It's too hot in here, maybe that's why I'm a little flushed." I explained. She bought it and turned to Benjamin.

"What have you done to him? Look!" Alice screeched and pointed to Edward who was talking with a woman from some magazine. He looked disheveled and everything about him screamed 'just ravished'. Were we that obvious? I turned to Alice and grinned.

"So what? You must have seen how wonderful he looks in that suit!" I reasoned.

"Jazz looked fuckable, too. But you didn't see me jump him in the middle of a presentation! You two are insatiable! Couldn't have waited a few hours until the party was over?" she asked. A few hours without having Edward? No, definitely not.

I glanced at Edward who was talking quietly in the corner with a woman, he looked delicious.

"Excuse me, Alice." I whispered and made my way to him.

"….and be over with this whole shit." I heard the end of his conversation.

"Of course, Edward. He will be back in a week. Don't sign anything…don't do anything! Okay?" The woman advised, gripping his forearm.

"Of course not, Carmen. I don't think I have to time, anyway. Emmett's wedding is coming soon, then there's Lizzy's birthday plus I want to p- Bella!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes wide. Carmen turned to me and smiled slightly.

"How rude of me, Carmen, she is my girlfriend, Bella. Love, she is an old friend, Carmen. The editor of Runway." I didn't like when he said 'old friend'.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"It's amazing to put a face to the name. I love your dress. Is it Armani's?" she asked.

"Yes. Doesn't she look fabulous in it?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I didn't even look at what he gave to wear this morning. That's why Armani had been so happy when he saw me.

"I'll tell Garret the moment he is back. We would do anything to help, that's what friends do. I am very happy you told me that." Carmen said compassionately and squeezed his arm, then left.

Edward was tense while he guided me to the table and all through dinner.

"Her husband, Garret will help with the process." That's all he said and continued to eat quietly; he answered politely to every question but I knew him better. There was a battle inside him.

On the way to the car, Edward called Esme to tell her to keep Lizzy overnight.

"Benjamin, remember our deal?" he said to his friend who grinned and nodded.

"We decided to go out and have some fun." Benjamin explained.

That's how we ended up in this trashy bar. I had a bad feeling about this. Edward was in foul mood and if he would drink, he won't stop until he will get drunk to forget out about his problems.

He kept drinking and when he took me on the dance floor, he moved sinuously against me, murmuring dirty things in my ear.

"Why don't we head back?" I asked him. He nodded and ran a hand under my dress.

"Are you coming? We are heading back." I told Charlotte and Benjamin. They wanted to stay more so we went home alone. I drove while Edward found different ways to make me swerved his beautiful Jaguar.

Once inside the house, I dragged him to the bed, undressed him and told him to get in the bed. Needless to say that before I managed to get the dress off me, he was snoring lightly.

He wasn't the same amusing drunk Edward he had been on Christmas, this was moody drunk Edward. At least he slept.

* * *

**Review! I think I'll do the wedding next one.**


	20. The proposal

**Here we are! I truly hope none of you will hate me after this one. Everything is okay, I promise. Edward is just...overreacting.**

**Pictures on my website (on my profile). Those chapters in EPOV keep getting longer and longer. This one has 15 pages...**

* * *

**EPOV**

There was a piano playing somewhere but my head was pounding and I had a splinting headache. What had happened yesterday? The piano, I realized, was playing The Moonlight Sonata. That's my ring tone. I slapped my hand on the nightstand and when I didn't reach the phone I rolled on my side to see where it was. It wasn't there. The sound was coming from my pants that where on the floor, I groaned. That meant I had to get up.

Who can be so insistent? The phone won't stop ringing. I stumbled towards the pants, took the phone from my pocket and got out of the room answering.

"Hello!" I muttered, leaning against the closed door.

"Edward! Is it a bad time?" I frowned, scratching my chin. _Who was I talking with?_ I glanced at my phone's screen. Garret. Why didn't I recognize his voice?

"Hi! It's…okay." I told him, my conversation with Carmen coming back.

"I'd just tell you about what you want to hear. That's why I called. When he comes with that contract you don't sign, fax it to me at work. In the meantime, I'd look for my friend. I can't be your lawyer, I'm your best friend and we can't push it like that." He told me. I nodded, rubbing my temple. Why did I have to drink?

"Yes. Thank you, Garret." I said.

"Okay, Edward. I can't wait to see you. I've heard of this guy, Aro Volturi. Don't expect that contract anytime soon. Live your life and stop thinking of what happened. You scared the shit out of Carmen when you told her about it. Take your model, Rosalie, for an example. She's okay. We both know what happened."

"She's strong." I muttered.

"You are strong, too. Look, Edward, promise me you'd stop thinking of this. There's a wedding coming I heard. Have fun there." He advised me.

"Oh I have plans for the night after the wedding. It's Rose's wedding, we were speaking of her." I told him.

"Tell her congrats. What plans?"

"I want to…ask Bella to marry me." I whispered the last part and pushed off the door, heading toward the kitchen to find something for my head.

"Carmen won't shut up about her. She must be some girl to have stolen your frozen heart." Garret teased me.

"Oh shut up! I was waiting for her." I grimaced at how untrue my words were. I never wanted what I had now. I heard him laugh. "Fine. I might have been a little…out of line? But now I'm changed." I pressed, hoping he will change the subject.

"Whatever you say, man. I have to go. Keep in touch."

"Sure. Bye, Garret." He said good bye and hung up.

I pressed my forehead on the fridge's door, it was cool and it was soothing the pounding in my head. "Why must you be so stupid?" I muttered to myself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Charlotte laughed as she came in the kitchen. I spun around, I had forgotten about them.

"You'd know. You kept calling me mad." I muttered and went in search for my much needed pills.

I took two Advil pills and turned to the living room.

"Coffee?" Charlotte asked.

"If you can work that thing…I'll be on the couch. My head will split in two." I groaned and dropped on the couch.

I must have dozen off because the smell of coffee woke me up. She turned the TV on and sat on the couch quietly. At least she was quiet, I appreciated this. My head appreciated it…or not.

Charlotte screamed and turned slowly and peeked behind her. Toulouse was nestled in the couch, sound asleep.

"You accused me of hurting him." I muttered, picking him in my lap, slowly as not to wake him.

"He finds the strangest places to sleep." She whispered and glanced at the TV. I drank form the coffee and tried to sleep some more.

"Edward...tu devrais voir ça." **(Edward...you should see this.)** What could be there that made her spoke in French? I opened an eye and my heart jumped in my throat.

EDWARD CULLEN GETTING HOT AND HEAVY IN A STORAGE ROOM OF THE INTERCONTINENTAL HOTEL WHERE HIS PRESENTATION TOOK PLACE! I read the title of BREAKING NEWS a few times, still not believing what I saw. There even was a picture from an infra-red camera. Bella was buckling my belt. _Shit! She won't be happy about this. Hell, I wasn't happy about this attention! That's not what I needed now!_

"I'm fucked." I groaned, my eyes never leaving the screen, a woman started talking about what they thought happened in there. Like it was hard to guess!

Beethoven started playing again. I really started to hate the song. Esme. _She asks me about Lizzy. There is no way in hell she is watching TV so early in the morning._

"Hello, Esme!" I answered sounding cheerful. "What can I do for you so early in the morning?"

"Open the TV. CNN or NBC, whichever you prefer." Her voice was dull of emotion. Crap!

I glanced at Charlotte who mouthed me that I am stupid. Thanks for help, friend!

"Ehh…yes. I was sort of…watching it." I stuttered, blushing. Me, Edward Cullen, was blushing.

"And what is your explanation? Carlisle and me are very disappointed in you." She said upset.

"Freaking hell! I want to die." I heard Bella yell from behind me, and then she started coughing. She was sick…maybe if I ask about if she could see Carlisle, Esme will forget about what was on TV.

"Is that Bella? How could you do such a thing to the poor girl? And you want to marry her!" So had a list and she wasn't done. I sighed.

"Esme, I never thought of the blasted cameras! Is Carlisle working today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, you want to be his guinea pig for his latest research? That's what you'll get if you come here! I haven't seen him so upset in a long time." Esme told me.

"Bella got the cold…I think." I said.

"I am so not getting out of the house." Bella moaned from behind me.

"We're brining Lizzy." Esme told me. "Now." She simply hung up without a good-bye.

I leaned my head on the back of the couch and saw Bella's face. She looked as if someone had told her that her puppy died. Her hand went to my hair. "Are you okay?"

"Just a headache. Love, I didn't think of the cameras. I'm so sorry." I whispered. Her grip on my hair loosened and she dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"I didn't think, either." She said.

"That's why…" Charlotte started, looking between us. Bella blushed bright red and I nodded.

"That's…disturbing." She conceded and got up from the couch. "I'm going to wake Benji and pack."

"…so we figured out why Mr. Cullen looked so happy during his interview with Betty." The man on TV finished his rambling. Just then the interview came on. Oh sweet Jesus! My face screamed what I had just done, my hair was flattened on my left side, my eyes were sparkling, I had a huge grin on my face and my eyes kept glancing to Bella.

"I don't think I can face Esme and Carlisle." Bella murmured, leaning over me.

"I...feel horrible for doing that. And about anything I might have said or done while intoxicated." I whispered, running my hands over her arms that where around my neck.

"You groped me and then when we got home, you fell asleep." She laughed and kissed my neck.

I groaned at how stupid I could get. Why did I have to drink? Garret was right. I had to have faith in him and forget or…try not to think of Aro. Easier said than done.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm definitely coming down with a cold." Bella sighed.

"Let's go shower, before they come."

I turned the water extra hot to make sure she won't be cold and we just showered. When we got out, Benjamin said they'll take a taxi to the airport and when I started to protest, Charlotte reminded me I had Esme coming.

"Don't worry about us. We'd be fine. Be careful what you do!" she advised while I shook Benjamin's hand.

"Of course! I am always good, trouble just…comes in my way." I grinned sheepishly. When Benjamin turned to hug Bella, Charlotte enveloped me in her arms, "Take care of her. I think it's too soon, but as much as she loves you, she'll say yes. I love you." She whispered and kissed my cheek.

"You're the only one on my side, besides Benj and Lizzy, of course. Are you happy with him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Stay happy." I kissed her forehead and she turned to hug Bella. I couldn't return the three little words even though they were in a friendly manner.

They climbed in a taxi just as I saw a flash from my side, I snatched Bella's hand and ran towards the house.

"Can't I have a life?" I muttered.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. I turned to her incredulously. Why was she sorry?

"I am sorry, if one of us should be. Really, they'll forget about this in a few days." I said, praying it was true.

"Hopefully." Bella whispered.

There was a knock on the door, the nerve of them!

"Go to hell! Leave me alone, I do whatever I please!" I yelled through the door and hugged Bella to me.

"You better answer the door young man!" Shit! Shit! I forgot about Esme. I opened the door slowly and Lizzy jumped on my leg, I pushed all of them inside, before someone realized I had guests and they decided to take more photos.

Carlisle's face was blank, devoid of emotions, Esme had been right; I've never seen him so angry. As for Esme, she was definitely upset, but she wasn't showing it for Lizzy's sake.

"Could we have a word?" I didn't like polite Carlisle, it meant I was in deep shit. I nodded and set Lizzy down who ran to Bella. I saw her knee and frowned, I thought I told her not to run and to be careful!

"Liz, what happened to your knee?" I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. She stiffened in Bella's arms and Bella threw me an angry glare.

"She just stumbled over something…invisible and fell. She's a big girl, she shed only a few tears." She told me.

"Is that so, Lizzy? What have we talked? No running around the house!"

"Edward, leave her alone! Go talk with Carlisle!" Esme pushed me back. I sighed.

"This conversation isn't over, young lady!" I told Lizzy and turned to Carlisle who had gone to my piano room.

"So?" he started.

"So…"

His fist landed on my keys making a deep sound, "Damn it! I nearly died of heart-attack when I saw the pictures! We both know she wasn't just smoothing your clothes!" he said quietly. What have I said? Deep shit.

"Look, I am not denying what happened in there. I wasn't going to." I told him honestly.

"You weren't?" Now, he sounded confused.

"No. It's Bella. I'd never do this. Has Esme told you…my plans?" I asked, shuffling my foot. I felt like a teenager being berated by his Dad for doing something bad.

"Yes. She isn't mad for the pictures?"

"No. She is sorry!" I snorted.

"Hmmm…You might have found the best girl for you." Carlisle muttered and started pressing random keys.

"I know, that's why I want to do this!" I exclaimed.

"When?" he asked me, pressing a high key letting the note linger in the air.

"After the wedding."

"Really, now? Should I expect another sleepless night with Lizzy around?" he asked amused. I didn't know she wasn't good.

"What had she done? She's good, when she's here…for the most time." I conceded.

"Don't be mad with her! Esme is spoiling her and she's acting like a spoiled brat, of course. Oh and Edward…You should learn that children are difficult, it's not that easy to take care of one. You should explain things nicely. The poor thing, burst into tears when I asked what happened with her knee. You know what she told me?" I shook my head no.

"Well, she said that Bella took care of it and she said that if she bruises herself, she won't be beautiful anymore and you will be mad."

"I had to tell her something to make her stop hurting herself!" I defended myself.

"I'm sure we have a book around that house that tells you about how to raise a child. You can have it." Carlisle told me. How did the conversation stirred this way?

"Why?" I asked slowly, my heart beating wildly.

"You may need it."

"Is Bella…?" I whispered scared.

"I wouldn't know that! Speaking of Bella. I should go see what can we do about her cold." He passed me, squeezing my shoulder. I was frozen in place, my brain in overdrive.

I'd been bad with Lizzy. Carlisle was right, I had no idea how to raise a child. And there was Bella…I couldn't wait for that night to come. I sat at my piano and started playing the song again, I closed my eyes and imagined how it will be then.

"Edward!" I whirled around to see Esme with Lizzy in the door way.

"Hey." I said and opened my arms for Lizzy. She ran and clung to my neck.

"I'm s-sorry." She sobbed. What had I done? Why was I such an asshole? I hugged her closely to me.

"It's alright. I am sorry. It's all my fault." I told her.

"As soon as the ceremony is over, I'm coming here with Lizzy." Esme told me. I nodded and put Lizzy on my lap, hugging her. I haven't even spent enough time with her, lately. I felt awful.

"I'm a bad Daddy." I whispered in her hair.

"No. The best Daddy!" Lizzy told me seriously and hugged me. "I wove you!" she murmured in my cheek after she kissed me. I froze mid-hair stroke and peered in her eyes, they were gleaming with unshed tears and she meant every word.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth." I told her in a shaky voice. It was the first time when she said it. I kissed her nose and she snuggled her head under my chin, her tiny arms squeezing me tightly.

"You wove me less than Bella?" Her question startled me. She was way too mature for her age.

"There are different kinds of love, baby. I can't say who I love more, it won't do either of you justice. You two are the best things in my life." I told her and she nodded gravely making me chuckle. I put her on my shoulders and held her legs tightly walking to the kitchen where Carlisle was telling Bella about what medicine she should take.

"I'll send Edward to take them. Don't leave the house. You will be good as new before the wedding if you listen to me." He said and turned to me. I put Lizzy down and followed him out of the kitchen.

"Here, this is the recipe. Go! She'll be okay. It's just a cold." I nodded and went to my room and put some clothes on then rushed out. Everyone had gone, about time. I needed some privacy.

When I got to the pharmacy I handed the woman the recipe and waited until she retrieved all the products. I just realized that Bella will take antibiotics which will make her pills ineffective. If there was a way that this woman didn't know who I was or didn't see the news…I could buy calmly a box of condoms.

"Here you are." She gave the bag and I handed her my credit card.

"Uhh" _Very intelligent, Edward!_

"Yes?" she watched me curiously.

"A box of condoms." I muttered feeling my ears turn red. I've done this plenty of times, what was wrong with me, now?

"What kind?" she looked pretty professional. I glanced around.

"I'll get them." I told her and strolled to the area where I knew they were. There were a few other people and I felt their eyes on me. It was just my imagination but I couldn't help not glance around as I picked up a box of large ones and one of extra strength. My face was burning and I knew how Bella felt when she blushed.

I turned back to pay and the woman looked at me amused. When she ran them I snatched my credit card back, took my bag and rushed out. _I'm never doing this again!_

"I can't! What is that hard to understand? I'm sick, Rose!" I heard Bella yell when I got inside the house. She heard the door, turned to me and look of disbelief came on her face.

"She hung up! Because I can't go to her stupid party!"

"You will go." I promised her.

"For me?" Lizzy skipped to me and tried to peer in the bag.

"Sorry, bug. They're for Bella." I gave the bag to Bella who opened it to get some of the pills from it and promptly dropped it gasping.

"Are you ok? Bella?" I rushed to her.

"Bella?" I heard Lizzy murmur.

"F-fine." She managed to get out and bent to retrieve the bag. "I didn't think of it. You're so thoughtful." Bella whispered to me and kissed my cheek. I think I blushed again and preoccupied myself with picking Lizzy up and walking to the couch. I heard Bella giggle as she went to the kitchen.

"Tell me about kindergarten." I told her as I sat down with her on my lap. "Have you made friends?"

"Yes. Tim and Amy." Lizzy told me. Urged her to continue. _I was such a bad dad, I haven't even asked how she was doing!_

"They will go to school too. I will go, right?" she asked me, tracing her little fingers on my palm.

"Of course. Next fall. Tell me about your friends." I said.

"Why?" Her question startled me.

Bella came to my help as she sat next to me on the couch. "We'd like to know about your friends. Don't you want to invite them here for your birthday?" she asked.

"Yes. Can I?" Lizzy bounced on my lap.

"Of course you can, bug." I whispered and kissed her head. She grinned widely and started explaining how she made friends with these two and what they were playing.

"Why don't we play, now?" Bella suggested. I turned to her surprised. "I can't play. So you two do as I say." She giggled.

"What? Why me?" I moaned as Lizzy jumped off my lap.

"Because we don't spend enough time with her. Now go there like a good boy." Bella said and kissed my lips.

"Fine." I huffed and went next to Lizzy who was bouncing on her heels happily.

"I'll adapt the game and make it, Bella says." Bella told us and Lizzy squealed.

"Bella says…" she grinned at me, "jump three times." Lizzy did so immediately while I stayed there, glaring at Bella.

"Punish him!" My bug told Bella who was smirking at me.

"Play along." She mouthed. "How should we punish him?"

"No, please, don't!" I begged, playing along. "I'll jump, look." I jumped making both of them laugh so hard they clung to each other, doubling over.

"B-be-bella s-says t-touch your nose." She gasped out, trying to stop laughing. We did as said.

"Bella says touch the other's nose." Lizzy frowned and touched her nose again. I pressed my pointer finger to her nose. "Touch the other's nose, baby. That means, my nose." I whispered. She cocked her head and pouted.

"Bella is mean."

"Why is she mean?" I asked Lizzy.

"I can't reach you nose." She continued to pout.

Bella had a paper on her lap, "Okay, one punishment each." She grinned. "Bella says clap your hands." I clapped, twice unfortunately.

"I didn't mean." I exclaimed.

"Two punishments, Edward." She winked.

"Bella says show me your left hand."

Lizzy threw her right hand proudly in front of her. "Two for Lizzy." Bella whispered smiling as she wrote down.

"Why? Daddy did wrong!" Lizzy stumped her foot down.

"Because, that is your right hand." I told her.

"No! Esme said the side my heart is…is right!"

"And she married a doctor!" I snorted.

"And I said left, Lizzy. Which is the side the heart is." Bella explained. Lizzy nodded solemnly and looked down at her left hand, nodding to herself. She was so cute in moments like these.

"Okay, ready?" Bella asked. We nodded; I was starting to have fun. "Bella says…JAKE no!!!" she yelled and rushed to the door when he was standing. I closed my eyes and prayed I didn't see well. He was _peeing_ on my door!

"Bad puppy." Whispered Lizzy. Bad didn't begin to cover it. I sighed and went to Bella to see what I could do.

"Oh Edward! I am sorry, I don't kn-"

"Shh, it's okay. We'll wash and get him outside." I reassured her.

"No! He doesn't do stuff like this! He knows better." Bella muttered angrily. I enveloped her in my arms, "Go back and play with Lizzy, I'll take care of this." I said as I kissed her forehead. I got Jake out and washed the door. _Stupid dog! I hate dogs._ I thought to myself as I went back to my girls.

They had changed the game; Bella was raising a finger or more and Lizzy was saying what number it was. Currently, Bella had a finger from a hand and three from the other raised.

"One. Three." Lizzy said.

"And what does that mean?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch. Lizzy thought for a few seconds, watching Bella's fingers closely then her face dropped and she looked down, busying herself with something she had found on the floor. I turned to Bella, "What happened?" I murmured in her ear.

"I think…she's upset she doesn't know." Bella told me, leaning on her knees and raising Lizzy's head. I was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks, "I don't know."

"It's alright, Lizzy." Bella pacified her. "One with three is four. Show me four fingers." Lizzy raised four fingers. "Good, see? How about this one?" I put a hand over Bella's and I raised three fingers from the same hand but not in order; I raised the forefinger, the pointer and the tiny one.

I saw Lizzy mouthing them this time, so she got it right. "Three."

"Good." I grinned. I raised two fingers and Bella raised three. Lizzy looked between us intently, concentrating, her eyes dancing between our fingers.

"Two…three…six!" she exclaimed beaming at us.

"Nope." I chuckled. "That's five."

"I'm bored…" she sighed, no longer interested in our game.

"What other games do you know?" I asked Bella.

"Me, Edward? You should have known them. I'll let Jake back in and think of some other games." She told me, getting up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Lizzy when I realized it was past twelve. Bella came back and she heard me.

"How did you know what time it was when you told me when our guests left?" she asked Lizzy.

"Oh…Charloote told me two." She said seriously, pronouncing Charlotte's name wrong. It was too long and complicated for her.

"Oh. Why don't you play 'What time is it?' while I whip something for us to eat?"

"No. I want to help!" Lizzy announced.

"What would you eat, love?" Bella asked me.

"I'm not picky." I informed her getting up and wrapping my arms around her. "I could eat you…but then who will cook us?" I whispered biting gently her ear lobe.

"Edward…" she moaned and pushed me away. "That's why you keep me around? To cook?" she teased me.

"You figured it out. It wasn't that hard." I laughed.

"Just for that I won't forget about your punishment." She hissed and tried to pry my fingers from her hips.

"Oh no… not the punishment!" I said in mock-horror. Her eyes widened and then she averted them. I turned her chin to me, "Hey, punish me all you want, we're doing it for Lizzy. What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought…this word will make you think…" I kissed her mouth to shut her.

"I didn't even think of that. Honest. I'm trying to forget about it…Garret called this morning and promised to help me and I promised to do anything I could to not think of that and live my life. That's what I'm doing. Now, let's go make some steak and mashed potatoes." I told her, dropping another kiss to her mouth.

We were all doing something, Lizzy and me mostly troubling Bella with our playfulness. The audio system was on and Lizzy had chosen something. It was a Michael Jackson CD and we kept mimicking moves and singing until Bella snapped and pushed us out of the kitchen.

"Food!" she screamed from the kitchen. I was on the floor in my room having fallen when trying to make a turn and move backwards. Lizzy was on the bed laughing at me.

"I said- Are you okay?" Bella asked from the doorway, not sure how to look concerned or amused.

"Just fine. Thanks for helping me up." I muttered and got up rubbing my backside.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked playfully.

"My little tease!" I shouted and tackled her to the ground tickling her.

"Noo! I can't b-bre-ath! Ed-ward!" Bella gasped, squirming in my arms. She started to cough and I let her go. "It's your fault!" she poked me and got up.

"I didn't do anything!" I said innocently and picked Lizzy up to carry her to the kitchen. Our lunch had turned into dinner, which it passed uneventful. Bella went to bed early being tired. I stayed up with Lizzy and watched Bambi. She remembered of Toulouse and we got him on the couch with us and fed him. She was focusing her attention on him more than the movie, but she demanded that she was paying attention to the movie, too so I let it on.

"Let's go to bed. It's late." I whispered and gave her a bath then changed her in her pajamas.

"When can I call Bella mommy?" The question shouldn't have startled me, but it did.

"Soon, baby. Daddy has to marry her first." I explained.

"Why? I want Bella to be mommy now!"

"Not now, angel. Soon." I kissed her good night and let the small light on.

I went to my shower and then got in bed and took Bella in my arms. It had been a busy day and I fell asleep immediately.

The next day passed uneventful, at night I went to Emmett's party. We just spent a few hours in a bar, not wanting to be drunk the next day. I arrived home around one in the morning and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up with the bed bouncing and I groaned, turning on the other side.

"Stop!" Bella moaned from somewhere to my left. If Bella wasn't bouncing…Lizzy was awake!

"WAKE UP! DRESS UP TODAY!" she screamed and continued to bounce; she lost her balance and fell on top of us. I turned to reprimand her for waking us up, for getting inside without knocking; Bella must have turn to do the same thing because we bumped our foreheads making Lizzy dissolve under the blanket in laughter.

"Sorry." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "Haven't I told you to knock, Lizzy?"

"I did! You didn't answer!" she said from under the blanket.

"Good morning." Bella groaned and kissed my cheek.

"Mmm good morning." I grinned and leaned in for a kiss just when Lizzy got out from under the blanket.

"What hour is it?" Bella asked, stretching. I glanced at my watch which was on my nightstand. Eleven thirty.

"Get up, now!" I yelled and jumped off the bed. "It's eleven thirty!"

"What??" she ran in the bathroom and I ran to Lizzy's room to wash her. We had roughly an hour until we had to get to Emmett and Rose's house.

"Why hurry?" Lizzy asked me while I put toothpaste on her brush.

"Can I trust you not to stick this in your eye or nose? We have an hour until we have to be there." I explained and handed her the toothbrush. She took it and stuck it her mouth, rubbing it around.

Bella was in black lace underwear when I got in our room.

"I can't find the shoes!" she moaned and started throwing things out of the closet. I let her search while I took a quick shower and washed up. When I got out of the bathroom, I found Bella frowning at the dress.

"Would you zip it?" she asked softly, tugging it over her head. I went to her and started zipping it when she pushed my hands away. "Wait! No bra…it seems useless." She took it off and motioned for me to zip it. I couldn't help but skim my finger on her bare back and kiss her shoulder.

"Dress, Edward. I'll go help Lizzy."

"Wait! What should I wear? I mean there were two suits…can you choose?" I asked, never taking my eyes off her. She looked so beautiful in that dress; it emphasized all her feminine forms. Bella took out a grey-black suit, a grey shirt and a tie.

"Don't put the waistcoat. And choose whichever tie you like more, the stripped one or the black one." She pecked my cheek and rushed to Lizzy's room. I was grateful for her help. I never knew what to wear to things like these.

I was knotting my tie when my phone took off, I answered on the fourth call, not being able to find it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Why are you breathless?" Jasper asked in the phone.

"I'm knotting my tie. I have to put the shoes on and I'm done. I don't know about the girls…"

"What the hell took you so long? You should have been here! It's over twelve. Emmett is freaking out and Alice is trying to calm Rose who is crying for some hours." He said.

"We're coming! Just…wait! Tell Emmett Rose won't-" Jasper cut me annoyed.

"What do you think I've been trying to do since nine am? He won't listen!"

"Fine…I have to go." I said hearing a cry from the other room. I hung up and rushed there.

"She doesn't want to get dressed. Apparently her teeth aren't clean enough! She's been brushing each and every one!" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Lizzy, we are in a hurry. Rinse your mouth and let m- Bella help you get dressed." _Lizzy didn't slip it and I was about to call Bella, mommy._

"They are both freaking out. Em was fine last night!" I cried out.

"So was Rose. Could you bring my shoes? I put them next to the bed." Bella asked me. I went to get them and finish getting dressed myself and then went back to Lizzy's room.

My little girl looked amazing in her green dress, she had a big butterfly in her hair, the one Esme had got her last year on her birthday.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said gratefully and slipped her shoes on.

"What about you, love?" I asked.

"I'll let Alice torture me there. Let's go."

Lizzy went to the Volvo knowing I was always driving it when she was in the car. I went to her and stirred her to the Jaguar. "We'll take this one today. We're in a hurry." I buckled her tightly and went to Bella's door holding it open. I helped her inside and got in my seat, buckling myself and revved the car then turned and sped to Emmett's.

"Easy, Edward." Bella said sternly, glancing at Lizzy who seemed obvious to the speed.

"We are in a bit of a hurry. I can't believe we didn't put the watch! And that's Jazz again, could you answer it?" I groaned and came to a screeching halt at a stop. I turned to Lizzy, "Alright, there?" She nodded and kept fiddling with her dress.

"WHAT?" I turned to Bella who was now screaming at Jasper or whoever was on the phone. "You listen here, moron! If you do that, I will kill you before Rose catches wind of it!...Perfect. See, you can act like a normal human being!...You're welcome. Sure, bye." She snapped the phone shut.

"Daddy! Green!" Lizzy informed me just as some impatient driver from behind me honked. I started driving again, "So, what was that?" I asked Bella.

"Emmett is stupid! He wanted to call it off because he heard that Rose doesn't want him." She sighed. Typical Emmett.

We arrived around one pm and Alice snatched Bella away shrieking when she saw her hair and face.

"Emmett." I said as I got in the kitchen. Lizzy tugged on my hand and I turned to her.

"Is he upset?" she whispered to me.

"I don't know. He is supposed to be happy." I told her and stroked her hair. Bella had arranged it nicely. I felt bad for hurrying her, now she had to endure playing Barbie for Alice. Lizzy went to Emmett who was slumped on a chair and patted his cheek. He turned to her, "Hey, little one." He sounded dejected.

I shook Jasper's hand and he shook his head, jerking it to Emmett and sighing. Lizzy climbed on Emmett's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be sad." She told him sincerely. He boomed a laugh at her and crashed her to his chest.

"Em, I need her! Let her breath." I told the big man who was squishing my kid.

"Sorry, boss. She's so adorable. I feel lots better now." Emmett grinned and was about to mess her hair when I yelled, "NO!" They both looked at me strange. "What? Bella worked a lot on it." I explained and got Lizzy from Emmett's lap.

"Go find Bella and stay with her." I said and kissed her nose. She nodded and went in search for the girls.

"Is it true? Big night, tonight?" Jasper asked me.

"How do you know?" I asked amazed.

"I overheard you talking with Esme. Calm down. No one else heard you." Emmett convinced me.

"Yes. I want to do it. Esme and Lizzy are helping me."

"Speaking of big times…" Emmett wriggled his eyebrows and tugged on his tie.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, hopping they will buy it.

"Come on, everyone saw how…ruffled you both were after your short disappearing." We kept talking until around five when we left for the church.

There was half of EMC staff plus a few other friends of Emmett and Rose's. Lizzy was bright red when she walked in front of Rose throwing flowers around.

Bella took her place next to Rose. There was light coming from the windows and it fell on her, she looked like an angel. I couldn't wait for this to be over and get her home, ask the most important question of my life and then slowly take that dress off and show her how much I loved her.

"You may kiss the bride." Wait. Where did the ceremony go? Had I been day dreaming about the goddess in front of me for that much?

Bella caught me watching her and blushed. "I love you." I mouthed to her.

"I love you, too." She mouthed back and blew me a kiss, I caught it and put my palm over my mouth, grinning.

We turned to leave the church and she fell behind, sneaking her hand in mine.

"Wasn't it amazing?" I realized she was crying from her shaky voice, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"One day…it will be us." I whispered before I realized what I said.

"One day." She said. "Far away." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"We're going. Lizzy's tired and the party's for you, the young ones." Esme told Emmett and Rose.

"Oh no, stay!" Rose pleaded. I panicked, what if she made them stay?

"They can't, baby. Lizzy _needs_ to sleep." Emmett told Rose, trying to communicate it with his eyes that they had to go.

"Fine. Thank you for being here, Esme." Rose kissed her and then kissed Lizzy's cheek. "Thank you. You were the best."

"You're welcome." Lizzy whispered and came to hug me. "I wove you Daddy." I wondered what my heart will do when she will pronounce 'love' correctly; probably leave my chest for good.

"Love you, Liz. Be good to Esme." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I went to hug Esme, "Thank you. I'm so grateful for your help."

"Have fun. I hope you'll have an amazing night." I caught her double meaning and grinned, dragging Bella to my side.

The reception flew by; Emmett came out from under Rose's dress red faced with the garter in his teeth and threw it toward the guys, it landed on the top of my head making me jump. He winked and I turned to Bella, swirling the garter on my finger and grinning wildly. She stayed aside when Rose threw the bouquet, Rose must have unnatural force for a pregnant woman, she threw the bouquet so hard that it flew above every girls' head landing in front of Bella who was staying at a table talking with Kate. I watched her closely as she turned her head and inspected it, her eyes grew twice their normal side, her lips mouthed "Hell no!" and she threw Rose a nasty glare.

"It seems we're lucky." I chuckled as I leaned over her shoulder and touched the roses in the bouquet. I heard her intake of breath and I saw her pulse point beating wildly against her neck. Was she scared or excited?

"They're beautiful." Bella whispered.

"Let's dance." I put the garter on my wrist and took her hand despite her protests.

_You light up my life_ by Leann Rimes has started and I pressed Bella to me and moved slowly, she put her head on my chest and the hand on my back got under my jacket.

"Aren't you hot in this? You're sweaty, take it off." She whispered and tugged on the jacket.

"It's not nice to undress me in public." I whispered and shrugged the jacket off, throwing it on a seat. She pinched my stomach and then put both hands around my neck, bringing my head closer to hers.

I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her softly, my hands lowered to her ass involuntary and she gasped, I sneaked my tongue in her mouth and played with hers. Bella moaned and pressed her lower half in me, I kept a good hold on her, knowing she'd fall otherwise and kept exploring her sweet mouth.

"Someone is naughty." She smirked and tugged on the hair at the base of my neck make me moan.

"It's your fault." I said talking about my current state. She started giggling when another song started and blushed bright red. "Why, but I think you have the naughty mind, Miss Swan." I whispered and pressed my lips to her ear.

"Dance with the devil." She giggled and pressed her face in my shirt. Huh? As I listened to the song I heard what she said, but the lyrics weren't really good for a wedding.

"What can be so amusing about this song?" I asked, feeling her still hot cheek pressed on my chest.

Bella mumbled something in my chest, I took her flamed cheeks in my hands and raised her head. "What did you say?"

"I asked what suit is this?" she asked, her eyes gleaming, she was glowing with happiness.

"Armani? As all my suits…" I said confused, this sent her in another fit of giggles.

"My little devil." She whispered and kissed my jaw then went down to my neck. I couldn't wrap my mind on what she said, so I let myself soak in her kisses.

Emmett's booming voice came on the speakers, "I have a dedication!...Is this thing working? I can't hear myself- Oh, cool! As I was saying, a dedication for the best boss." I turned my head to him. "Here it is, for you and your sexy woman. You look wonderful tonight, Bella." My Bella blushed and ducked her head.

A light came out of nowhere and settled on us, _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional started playing and I couldn't stop myself, I raised Bella to get her eye level and kissed her lovingly, her fingers tangle din my hair as she responded hungrily to my kiss. I pressed my forehead to hers, "I love you." We whispered at the same time grinning.

"A picture?" Alice asked from my left. I turned and pressed my cheek to Bella's grinning. "Another one. Kiss." She jumped. I took Bella's other cheek and turned her to me, pressing my lips to hers. "Wooo, you can see the garter! Have a nice night, you two." Alice bounced away snapping pictures of everyone.

"Would you like to go?" I whispered to Bella.

"Aren't you eager? Let's say good bye to the newlyweds." She dragged me to them.

"Liked it, boss?" Emmett was slightly intoxicated.

"Yes. Thank you. Is it pointless to want you not to call me boss?" I asked.

"Yep. Boss." He laughed and slapped me on my back.

Rose and Bella were hugging each other and crying. "It's not like you won't see her again!" Emmett said and took Bella in his arms, she whispered something to him that brought tears in the big man's eyes.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"Oh shut up!" he told me, then turned to Rose, "Are you sure we can't just leave, no one will miss us!" he whined.

"Positive, Emmy." Rose purred and kissed his lips. Emmett pouted but didn't say anything else.

"We'll leave. Have a wonderful honeymoon!" Bella told them. We went back to our table to get my jacket and the bouquet.

"Oh, I forgot to punch her for this one!" Bella muttered.

"I like them. They're beautiful, not as beautiful as you, of course." I murmured and pressed my lips to her neck.

"Could you hold on until we get home?" she asked and got in the car.

"I'll do my best." I said and closed the door behind me. She took her shoes off, putting her feet on the dashboard.

"I won't be able to walk for days!" she moaned and rubbed her toes.

"I'll gladly carry you anywhere you'd need to go." I said seriously.

"Do you mind if I lie down?" Bella asked.

"Course not." I answered not knowing what she meant by lying down. I felt her head on my lap, her feet tucked on the passenger door. "Is it okay? Am I bothering you? I just want to be close to you." She said and pressed her lips to my stomach through the shirt. My stomach tightened at her closeness and I hardened further, she felt it and moved her head lower so she won't hurt me. I drove in silence back home, the roads empty for being so early in the morning.

"Bella? We got home." I said softly.

"I'm awake. I was admiring the garter. It looks fabulous on your wrist." She snorted.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked in mock-hurt.

"Of course, not. Keep it on tonight."

"Anything you want." I promised.

As I opened the front door and I turned to Bella, "Love, I have a surprise-" We both had a surprise when Jake jumped on us as we got inside.

"Is he my surprise?" she laughed and scratched his head.

"Nope. Come with me. Let the shoes here, you won't need them."

"Thank God." Bella sighed and followed me to my piano room which looked as if it was part of a very romantic movie. She gasped and remained in the doorway admiring the room. Esme had outdone herself. There were candles on my piano and around the piano that were emitting a soft, red glow; there were rose petals almost all over the room, I was afraid to step and destroy them and there was a long, stem rose on my piano's lid.

"Edward." Bella whispered.

"Come here." I tugged on her hand and she sat next to me on the piano's bench.

"I presume this is yours." I teased and placed the rose on her lap.

"What? Why? Edward…?" she kept asking questions.

"Shh, don't think. Just feel." I started playing the song I had written for her. I was sure she could hear my heart beating its way out of my chest. I glanced at the corner of the piano; there it was, as I told Esme to put it. The ring. I finished the last notes with one hand and took the velvet box turning to Bella.

Her eyes were closed and she was crying. I took it to my advantage and moved on her side, turning her to me. I took the typical stance, on one knee and the box on my knee, her hand in mine.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and much more than that. Will you marry me?" _Where was my speech? I forgot everything I wanted to say the moment I knelt in front of this goddess._ Bella's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were jumping from my face to the ring. She shook her head violently.

All my hopes went out the window, I hadn't gained all her trust. My shoulders slumped and I squeezed my eyes to keep my traitor tears from falling.

Bella touched my cheek, her thumb rubbing my slightly stubble jaw, I jerked my head and got up. I heard her gasp my name quietly and the box falling to the floor. I felt numb. I couldn't believe it, Esme had been right.

Somehow I got in the bathroom, turned to water on cold and got there, fully clothed, maybe I'd die. That will be better than this numbness.

I had almost heard her 'Yes' in my mind, but the visual when she shook her head…there were no words to describe it.

"Edward!" I heard her voice from the other side of the door. I had locked it, I wanted to die alone. Why had she come to torment me? Rub it on so more?

"Open the door silly man!" Silly? For loving you unconditionally? I couldn't feel my legs; they must have frozen because of the cold water.

"Edward, stop acting like this! I'm not going to answer having the bathroom door between us! Open it! Edward? Are you okay in there? Sweetheart??" she pounded on the door. I heard her yell my name on and on as I slipped into blackness.

* * *

**Don't hate me, please. Review and tell me your opinion on what you think happened. I'll try update soon.**


	21. The proposal and the celebration

**Here it is. Soon...I waited over three hours for the site to work. **

**Thank you all for reviews! I loved them and they made me feel better, I even forgot about my sore throat. :)**

**77 reviews!! I have something with this number, I love it. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was staying at our table, talking with Kate about the wedding and how beautiful Rose looked, how it was when Emmett went to his knees in front of Rose and stuck his head under her dress to get the garter out. He came out red face with the garter in his teeth and threw it with a jerk of his head towards the boys. It landed on top of Edward's head making him jump startled. _Oh God, no! What perfect precision, Emmett, congratulations!_ Edward turned to me grinning and I smiled back at how happy he was.

"Why do I have a feeling you're next?" Kate nudged me.

"Don't say things like these! He's not ready, I'm sure. And we have been together for a few months only." I explained. "Besides, I think I'm too young to marry. Let a few years go an-" Something landed in front of me effectively cutting my rambling. I glanced down at Rose's bouquet and started hyperventilating. _This isn't happening!_

"Hell no!" I whispered and threw Rose a glare for doing this to me. She seemed obvious.

"It seems we are lucky." Edward's smooth voice whispered in my ear, he leaned over me and touched a rose from the bouquet. My breath caught at his close proximity and my heart went in overdrive.

"They're beautiful." I said glancing at the flowers.

"Let's dance." Edward took my hand and tugged me to the dance floor, although I protested.

_You light up my life_ by Leann Rimes has started and Edward hugged me to his chest, dancing slowly. How true the song was. I put a hand on his back under the jacket only to feel his shirt wet, "Aren't you hot in this? You're sweaty, take it off." I whispered, tugging on the jacket.

"It's not nice to undress me in public." He murmured back, but shrugged off the jacket making me pinch his stomach. His well toned stomach. I brought his head to mine and kissed him softly, feeling the texture of his soft lips under mine.

His hands cupped my ass and I gasped giving him access in my mouth where he tangled our tongues together. My lower half met his and I felt how much he was enjoying this.

"Someone is naughty." I smirked and played with his hair making him moan.

"It's your fault." He said talking about his current state. I giggling when another song started and blushed bright red. _Dance with the devil. I've started thinking of him as a little devil for some time now. A very beautiful devil who wore only Armani suits. _"Why, but I think you have the naughty mind, Miss Swan." Edward whispered and pressed his lips to my ear.

"Dance with the devil." I managed to say and pressed my face in his shirt. His amazing scent overwhelming me.

"What can be so amusing about this song?" he asked.

"Devil." I muttered in his chest. I wondered if he had any concept how he was affecting me.

He took my red cheeks in his hands and raised my head. "What did you say?"

"I asked what suit is this?" I asked, not wanting to make a fool of myslef.

"Armani? As all my suits…" Edward said confused, making me laugh at how sweet he was.

"My little devil." I whispered and kissed his jaw then went down to his neck.

Emmett's booming voice came on the speakers, "I have a dedication!...Is this thing working? I can't hear myself- Oh, cool! As I was saying, a dedication for the best boss." I turned my head to him. _What was he on about?_ "Here it is, for you and your sexy woman. You look wonderful tonight, Bella." I blushed bright red and ducked my head in his neck.

A light came out of nowhere and settled on us, _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional started playing and Edward raised me off my feet to get me eye level and kissed me lovingly; my fingers tangled in his hair as I responded eagerly to his kiss. We pressed our foreheads to each other whispering "I love you." at the same time and grinning.

"A picture?" Alice asked from my right. Edward turned and pressed his cheek to mine, grinning. "Another one. Kiss." She jumped. He took my other cheek and turned me to him, pressing our lips together. "Wooo, you can see the garter! Have a nice night, you two." Alice bounced away snapping pictures of everyone.

"Would you like to go?" Edward asked softly.

"Aren't you eager? Let's say good bye to the newlyweds." I dragged him to them.

"Liked it, boss?" Emmett was slightly intoxicated.

"Yes. Thank you. Is it pointless to want you not to call me boss?" Edward asked exasperated.

"Yep. Boss." He laughed and slapped Edward's back.

Rose and I were hugging each other and crying. "It's not like you won't see her again!" Emmett said and took me in his arms, I whispered to him "Take care of her. She's amazing." This brought tears in the big man's eyes.

"What were you saying?" Edward chuckled at Emmett.

"Oh shut up!" Emmett said, then turned to Rose, "Are you sure we can't just leave, no one will miss us!" he whined.

"Positive, Emmy." Rose purred and kissed his lips. Emmett pouted but didn't say anything else.

"We'll leave. Have a wonderful honeymoon!" I told them. We went back to our table to get his jacket and _my_ bouquet.

"Oh, I forgot to punch her for this one!" I muttered looking at the beautiful bouquet in my hands.

"I like them. They're beautiful, not as beautiful as you, of course." Edward murmured and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Could you hold on until we get home?" I asked and got in the car. I was eager to get home and ravish him.

"I'll do my best." He said and closed the door behind him. I took my shoes off, putting my feet on the dashboard.

"I won't be able to walk for days!" I moaned and rubbed my toes.

"I'll gladly carry you anywhere you'd need to go." Edward said seriously.

"Do you mind if I lie down?" I asked whishing he will agree.

"Course not." Edward answered. I put my head on his lap and tucked my feet into the passenger's door, "Is it okay? Am I bothering you? I just want to be close to you." I asked pressing my lips to his perfectly toned abs. I felt him hardening under my head and moved my head so I won't tease him. There will be plenty of teasing when we got home.

I focused on his left hand where he had wrapped the garter, it looked cute there. There wasn't a word to describe it. We could have fun with that one…

"Bella? We got home." Edward said softly snapping me out of my dirty thoughts.

"I'm awake. I was admiring the garter. It looks fabulous on your wrist." I snorted.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked in mock-hurt.

"Of course, not. Keep it on tonight."

"Anything you want." He promised.

As he opened the front door and he turned to me, "Love, I have a surprise-" Just then Jake jumped on us yelping happily.

"Is he my surprise?" I laughed and scratched his head.

"Nope. Come with me. Let the shoes here, you won't need them."

"Thank God." I sighed in relief and followed him to his piano room.

I've never seen anything like this before. It was a picture ripped from a movie, a very romantic movie. The black piano was surrounded by red candles, a few were on the piano as well, the light of the moon was flooding the room casting beautiful shadows. What was all this about? What was Edward doing? I had forgiven him a long time ago; he didn't need to pull anything like this. Maybe he thought by going to a wedding he had to do something grand when we got home…

"Edward." I said his name quietly.

"Come here." He gently tugged my hand. Just then I realized there were rose petals on the floor, my heart was beating too fast and my mind started shutting down. I couldn't understand what all this was. We took a seat on the piano's bench.

"I presume this is your." He teased lightly and placed a red rose on my lap.

"What? Why? Edward…?" I asked confused.

"Shh, don't think. Just feel." He murmured and started playing the song I had heard him play when we were in Paris. It drawn to me that it was written for _me_ not Charlotte. I closed my eyes and let myself feel the song as I had been instructed; my tears started falling as the song to a sweet turn coming to an end.

I felt myself being turned in my seat and I opened my eyes ready to attack him with many kisses. Edward was kneeling in front of me; a nervous yet confident somehow look on his face, a beautiful ring on his knee. My heart thumped wildly, beating against my ribcage wanting to get out and be near Edward's which I'm sure was doing the same thing.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and much more than that. Will you marry me?" Edward asked in a slightly husky voice, his beautiful green eyes boring into mine.

I felt my mouth drop at his way with words and shook my head to clear it and hoping I'd clear my brain enough to say 'Yes'.

His shoulders slumped and he squeezed his eyes shut, I saw his eyelashes wetting. Was he crying? _Open that stupid mouth and answer him!_ A voice commanded, but I couldn't talk. I touched his cheek and he jerked out of my touch getting up and rushing out of the room.

The ring clattered to the floor as I whispered his name. I hear a door shut and water running. What was he doing? _Probably going to drown himself because you're insensible!_ No! He can't do that!

I ran to our bathroom and tried the door, it was locked. "Edward!" He didn't answer.

"Open the door silly man!" How could he think I'd say no when he didn't even let me answer?

"Edward, stop acting like this! I'm not going to answer having the bathroom door between us! Open it! Edward? Are you okay in there? Sweetheart??" I started to panic when I didn't hear any movement from behind the door.

"Edward! EDWARD!!" I pounded on the door and kept yelling his name. What had he done? _What had I done?_ I couldn't live with myself if I had hurt my angel.

I couldn't call anyone at this hour, although it was nearing daylight. I wanted to be alone with him when he opened the door. If he opened the door.

I took my phone and texted Esme. **Would you keep Lizzy for a few more days? Edward and I would like some time alone. Thank you. Bella.** There, that sounded good. I sent it and started thinking of ways how to break in the bathroom to see what was wrong. I didn't have that much force to push it so I had to think of something to push it with.

Charlie won't be proud of me for breaking a door like a thief but I had to do it. I took a hammer and started hitting the knob until the screws fell.

I opened the door to see a blue Edward on the bathroom floor. I turned the water off and struggled to get him up. He was wet and cold. Please, be ok.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I asked touching his cold cheek. He shivered violently but didn't answer.

"Help me get you up, come on." I tugged on his hands but ended up falling backward with him on top of me. He was freaking cold. I had to get him to warm up, fast.

After struggling to get him on the couch, I took all the blankets I knew of and put them on him after I took his clothes off and put a terrycloth coat on him, and then I started the fire surprisingly not setting me on fire. I went to the couch which was shaking with Edward's shivers. I took his head and put in on my chest rubbing his cheek.

"Why did you do this? What if something happens to you? I can't live without you, Edward." I admitted out loud. Edward shivered a moaned lowly.

"Will you be alright for a minute? I'll make you some hot tea and I'll bring a basin full of hot water to get your feet there." I felt like I was talking alone.

I did as I said and after over three hours Edward moved his head from his spot on my chest and his fingers twitched in my hand.

"Thank God!" I murmured and squeezed him to me, kissing his face all over.

"How are you?" I asked searching his eyes.

"Warm." He mumbled. "Why did you do this? Why do you want to torture me further? You should have let me there." His words wounded me. How could he think I'd do that?

"What were you thinking? You could have…died!" I yelled, my temper flaring up.

"Maybe that was my intention." He said quietly not meeting my gaze.

I took his face in my hands and turned him to me, "WHAT?"

"What could I do? I don't believe it when you say you can't live without me. _I _can't live without you! Why are you even here, doing this? You gave me your answer. I made a fool of myself and you keep rubbing it." Edward muttered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't answer! I was…"

"Repulsed by me." Edward finished for me. I squeezed his cheeks in my hands.

"Listen to me. I won't answer until you calm down and tell what's wrong. I wasn't and will never be repulsed by you! I love you!" I told him.

"Bella. If you love me as you say, then WHY did you say no. Actually you didn't. The visual was worse, to see you shake your head. My heart couldn't take it. And now, being here in your arms…makes me think everything is better which is not. The cruel reality will come back when you take your arms from me."

_Oh sweet Jesus! He took my head shaking as no! This man is blind._ I couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "You're silly. Edward…I shook my head because I wanted to focused on the task at hand, which was to answer you. But other thoughts like ravishing you right there were interrupting me." I whispered.

Edward watched me carefully; his expression turned from hurt when he saw me laugh to angry when I made him silly then turned in comprehension settling on shameful. His wide eyes were watching me intently and then suddenly he jumped to his feet and threw the blankets aside and rushed out of the room. He was back within a second with my favorite crooked grin on his face. He settled himself at my feet and kissed my knee running a hand on my calf.

"Let's do this again. Would you let me do it again?" he whispered, his eyes scorching.

"Sure." I said. He grinned wickedly and kissed my tiny toe.

"I bet no one had ever kissed you there. What about here?" He kissed my sole, his teeth gently scraping the skin. His lips moved further up, sometimes nipping or licking my skin, he pained very close attention to the skin under my knee making me giggle.

Edward took my dress off and pressed his lips to my thigh. "So smooth. So sweet." He murmured and bit gently at the skin that was close to the edge of my panties. I moaned lightly. I thought he wanted to ask me to marry him again not torture me to death!

Edward pressed his lips softly to where I need him humming, "I am the only one to ever have kissed those lips." He kissed my hipbone then his lips landed on my navel making me squirm. "So little, so beautiful, usually never paid attention to." Edward whispered and sucked on my navel making my stomach tighten uncomfortably. If he kept this up I might cum sooner than planned. His fingers touched my ribcage, tracing it slowly, playing it with his pianist fingers, I moaned louder at the sensations he was creating, at the fire he was igniting in me. "I bet no one played you like this, you could be my piano and I'd be happy for the rest of my life." His teeth bit and he sucked on the skin above my ribcage. "What about here? The swell of your breast is beautiful." Edward whispered and pressed his lips to the base of my left breast, then slowly kissing it gently, sucking on my pebbled nipple; after a few minutes he switched and paid the same attention to my other breast. I thought he was done when he finally settled his head on my left breast listening to my heart. His stubbled cheek pressing to it as he sighed contently. Edward lifted my right arm and pressed his lips to the inside of my elbow. "No one had kissed you either, am I right? Those are places as every other place on your body. Every inch of your body needs to be cherished as you are a goddess and I'd gladly be your humble servant for the rest of my life." He turned, kneeling at my feet again with my left hand in his. "Isabella, I would love you every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year for as long as I'll live." He murmured grinning mischievously, his eyes sparkling. "Would you consider for a second to spend the rest of your life with me? After everything I put you through? I adore you. You look so beautiful right now in the morning sunlight. Like an angel. My angel." Edward whispered, his hand trembling in mine and a tear rolling down his eye over the bridge of his nose and landing on my knee.

I pushed him back and straddled him, pressing my lips to his ear "Yes." Then I opened his terrycloth gown and kissed his neck and collar bone whispering in between kisses, "Yes."

"Could I have your hand?" Edward murmured huskily.

"Which one?" I teased, my mood so light I felt like floating.

"Left. You are trying my patience. I want to see the ring on your hand." He growled lightly sucking at my neck.

I gave him my hand and felt the cold metal slide on my middle finger. We both looked at my hand examining it. "Perfect fit." Edward murmured quietly, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't cry." I whispered and brushed his tears away, stroking his hair softly.

"I can't believe how stupid I could be. It was Esme's fault, too." He said broodingly.

"Why? What had she done? She helped you with the surprise?" I asked, realizing why she left earlier.

"Yes, she did. She also told me it was too early to ask you. And when you shook your head…" he sighed but the effect wasn't made. Edward was still grinning, his eyes trained on the ring on my hand. "I want to see you wearing only this." I frowned at his words. He shifted down my body and tugged at my knickers with his teeth looking up at me through his beautiful long lashes.

He took them off slowly as I took his terrycloth gown off. Edward grinned and kissed my forehead. "Be back." Where was he going now!??

He came back in a minute with a box. I realized he had condoms there.

"Let's put them to good use and celebrate the engagement."

"Let me." I whispered and took one out, my hands shaking as I ripped the package. I put it on his cock and trailed my hand over it when I was done. Edward's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Do that again. Oh how good it feels!" I did it again slowly then lay down on the rug.

"Hmm" I heard Edward contemplate from above me watching me with hungry eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I squirmed under his gaze.

"Where to start with…Shh I'm thinking."

"Why don't you start by making love with me? I had enough teasing for a day." I whispered. This made him chuckle and raise my leg holding it suspended by his arm under my knee. "Your wish is my command." He murmured and settled himself at my entrance.

Edward entered me slowly gazing in my eyes with all his love for me. He twined his hand with my left one raising it to his mouth, he kissed my wrist were the bracelet was and then he took my middle finger in his mouth sucking it slowly, swirling his tongue on it; all this time moving ever so slowly in me, torturing me. He took the finger form his mouth and trailed in on his chest down to our joined bodies, rubbing my clit slowly making starts explode behind my eyes. It was too much to see him molest my finger then clean it on his skin to end up with it pleasuring myself. When I opened my eyes again, Edward had his hands on either side of my head still moving in me, I wrapped my legs around his hips and met his thrusts.

"You're glorious." He whispered sucking on my ear lobe.

"I love you." It was what I felt right then and I couldn't form another coherent sentence. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and brought our mouths together.

Edward maintained his slow rhythm trailing his hands all over my body, pressing his lips everywhere he could reach until we tumbled together over the edge of the best orgasm I had.

He pressed his stubbled cheek on my breast. Our sweaty bodies stuck together as our breath began to come to normal. I put my left hand on his shoulder and the diamond sparkled in the late morning light.

I felt something wet and furry touch my foot and jumped up screaming.

"What? Are you hurt?" Edward asked panicked raking his eyes over my body to check for injuries.

"No…something touched my foot." I whispered, my heart still beating fast.

"Oh, you little naughty thing! Why did you scare Bella?" I heard Edward murmured and saw he had Toulouse in his arms.

"I didn't expect him here. He more like startled him. What are you doing?" I asked watching Edward tug at the bunny's ear.

"Huh? Playing. My cute little bunny." Edward cooed and pressed the squirming bunny to his chest.

"Edward, he's scared. Would you like it if someone ten times you size will come to you and squeeze you their chest or tug at you ear?" I asked trying to pry his hands off Toulouse. He turned to me then watched Toulouse who looked at Edward frightened, squirming further.

"But I'm just loving him…You don't act like this when I play with you." He pouted and put the bunny on the floor who took off when he realized he was free.

"So considerate of you! And to think I accepted to marry you! You compared me with a bunny!" I said in mock hurt and shock.

"You compared me with one, too. Might I remind you when you called me Thumper?" Edward grinned and leaped on top of me tickling me.

I remembered vividly as he _fucked_ me in the small bathroom on the plane.

"Thump me again." I whispered not recognizing the breathy, sultry voice as mine.

Edward's eyes darkened and he kissed me hungrily. "Where?" he asked huskily.

"What?"

"Where should I _thump_ you?"

I didn't think because obviously if I had I wouldn't have said "Piano." Edward fled to the piano room with me in his arms. He threw all the candles on the floor, which were extinguished, and closed the lid of piano putting me on top of it.

"Are you sure? This is a fantasy coming true…I don't know if I can be gentle." He whispered.

"Do your worst, Thumper. Lose control." I murmured in the same voice. I was sure I'd start dripping on the floor if he won't take me soon; I was so turned on by him right now.

Edward produced a condom and before I knew it, he was deep inside me, the piano shaking under us. He was slamming forcefully in me and groaning my name. I braced my hand son his shoulders as I took in the magnificent creature that was ravishing me as I wanted hours earlier. Edward's hair was sticking in every direction, his eyes were almost black and wild as they gazed in mine, his fingers dug in my hips as he kept slamming in me.

"I can't…" Was all he murmured, a second later I felt him twitch inside me and he pinched my clit making me cum with him. Edward slumped to the floor breathing hard. He looked like an angel sitting there surrounded by rose petals. I slid off the piano and curled next to him, kissing his neck softly.

"I guess we should head to bed." He laughed looking out the window. The sun was up; it must have been around noon.

"Let me relocate my feet and I'll move." I giggled and sighed.

"I'll car-" He stopped talking because of his big sneeze. He looked pained at me, biting his lip.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about your punishment! You scared me earlier! And you're sick. Thankfully still alive." I mumbled and got up on shaky legs.

"All I want is to snuggle up in the warm bed with my fiancée." Edward grinned at me as he got up as well, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

"She is one lucky woman. Can I met her?" I asked taking his hand and leading him back in the living room to get a blanket.

"You may know her. She's amazingly beautiful and she puts up with me for some unknown reason." Edward chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

We got two big fluffy blankets and snuggled in them when we got in the bed. Edward started snoring the second his head hit my chest and I felt asleep inhaling his scent.

We woke up the next day at the break of dawn and attempted to cook breakfast.

"I need two eggs." I said over my shoulder while taking out everything I needed for pancakes.

"I have two." Said Edward in a smooth voice. I turned to him to get them only to find him beaming and when in glanced at his hand to burst in laughter. The man was insatiable! He was cupping his balls and advancing to me. Oh, well there goes our breakfast.

"Edward…food. We haven't eaten in more than twenty four hours." I reasoned. He didn't listen, only scooping me up and spreading me on the table, a second later diving in me with force making both of us moan. "Will you ever get enough?" I groaned leaning on my elbows to admire his muscles as he pumped in me.

"Never. You're too delicious and tempting for your own good." He moaned and dipped his head to suck on my collarbone.

When we finished, he lay spent on the table next to me with a lazy smile on his face.

"You do realize we'd eat here… with Lizzy?" I muttered blushing.

"That was my favorite meal. What's next?"

"Will you let me cook?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded solemnly.

I jumped off the table and two the eggs form the fridge then started making the pancakes.

"Oh, could you feed Jake and Toulouse while we're it? We don't have carrots but you can give him that food that Charlotte brought." I instructed. Edward grumbled, kissed my shoulder and went to feed the animals.

"Okay…here is Jake. I can't find Toulouse, again! I think you scared him last night…or morning…or whatever…"

"Me? You were trying to strangle him!" I shouted waving the spatula at him.

Edward's eyes grew wide and glanced from the spatula to me then he grinned his amazing crooked grin. "Will you spank me with the spatula?" he begged.

"Find the bunny!" I sighed and turned to the pancakes.

"BELLA!" his voice boomed through the house. I was just putting the pancakes on the counter. I went in search for him and found him in our room. Between our pillows was Toulouse snuggled, sleeping soundly.

"Char wasn't kidding. He finds the strangest places to sleep." Edward laughed.

"Where was he sleeping that you say that?"

"On the couch close to the back of it." He chuckled and picked him up. He awoke and squeaked when he saw Edward.

"Let's go eat the pancakes before they get cold."

We ate in silence after which Edward took me back to the bed and loved me for hours. We fell asleep content in each others arms, his hand gripping my left one.

_You are just my fantasy boy  
I made you up, you are my toy  
And I found you as a dream inside my head  
Your eyes are like a mystic dream  
The deepest blue I've ever seen  
You're a mixture of a new man and machine_

I jumped up and promptly fell off the bed upon hearing my ring tone. I was confused, but soon I found my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I might have sprained my ankle in hurt like a bitch. I glanced up to see Edward watching me amused, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Bella! Aren't you home?" Why Alice? I pushed the hair from Edward's eyes.

"I am. Why?"

"Open the damn door! We're knocking and ringing for the past ten minutes."

"Oh…we were sleeping." I mumbled and covered the speaker. "Get dressed. Alice and Jazz are here." I whispered to Edward.

"It's freaking five in the afternoon!" Alice must have heard me.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" I groaned.

"Not before you are decent!" she moaned disgusted.

"Ok. Bye." I hung up and Edward handed me panties and one of his large t-shirts.

"Edward…fine. I'll wear this." I concluded and he took me in his arms and kissed me, sneaking his tongue in my mouth.

Alice pounded on the front door effectively stopping us.

We opened the door grinning madly and staying close to each other.

"And the happy couple decided to open the door!" Alice muttered and walked in past us. Jasper looked at us amused then stepped inside himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked self conscious of the state the house was in.

"Can't I visit my friend? Hey Jake! Missed me?" Alice hugged Jake and he licked her face happily.

"What did you two do? What is that basin for? Pissed in it?" Jasper asked disgusted. As if remembering what happened, Edward sneezed and looked at me sheepishly.

"No, Jasper! It was…he was cold." I said not wanting to tell them what my fool did.

Edward took the basin to the bathroom to throw the water away.

Alice sat on the couch eyeing dubiously the blankets. "You didn't…do it here, right?" she whispered.

"We missed that spot. But all over the house…" Edward chuckled as he came back in. it was too long since I've seen him so happy.

"So…you were sleeping?" Alice asked bouncing.

"Yes. What day is it?" I asked trying to think of it.

"Thirteenth." Jasper said. I gasped and Edward jumped up and rushed to his phone. "How could you lose track of time?" he continued asking.

"We haven't really-"

"Where's Lizzy?" Edward came back jumping on a foot struggling to put his sock on.

"Still to Esme's. I told her to keep her when…well you know…the bathroom." I whispered. Edward nodded and went back to our bedroom.

"Do I want to know?" asked Alice.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Edward rushed past us.

"Office. I had to do something today. Tanya is still there waiting. I'll be back within the hour. Love you." He kissed my nose and left.

"So wh- ARGHHH" Alice screeched jumping in Jasper's lap. Toulouse had jumped on her lap.

"Come here." I took him in my lap and glanced at Alice who was watching me amazed and upset. She started pouting.

"What? I didn't buy him. Charlotte brought him." I explained, stroking his back.

"I'm not looking at the bunny. He did it! I told you, Jazzy!" Alice squealed and jumped on me, hugging me.

"Alice?" I asked puzzled trying to save the bunny from her.

"He did it!" she squealed again.

"Who did what?"

"Edward! He asked you! Ohh the ring is so beautiful!" she giggled.

"I never thought Emmett had that much of a precision. Or Rose...for that matter." Jasper chuckled.

"It was planned!" I said in disbelief.

"Of course! They knew Edward's plans and…they helped." Alice clapped her hands.

"Everyone knew?" I asked in disbelief. Alice shrugged.

"We should leave them alone, Alice. Now we know why they had no idea what day it was or why they were sleeping so late in the afternoon." Jasper tugged Alice to her feet and waved to me. I was still shocked. How much trouble had Edward gone thorough to make that night special?

Alice snapped her fingers in front of me. "We're leaving. Tell me when you're ready to prepare it!" Leave it to Alice to start planning my wedding! That sounded nice, my wedding. My wedding with Edward Cullen, then man I always wanted and somehow he wanted me back.

I walked them to the door still grinning after my little epiphany.

I had just finished the soup I was making, knowing Edward was coming down with a cold and my cold seemed to come back after I closed the door after Alice and Jasper. No more celebration for us. I could see us in the bed in blankets with thermometers in mouth and soup in hand. This thought made me laugh, how pathetic!

"And what is so funny?" I spun around to see Edward leaning against the door frame, tissue in hand, grinning at me.

"So you got sick! I was just imagining how we'd look wrapped in blankets with thermometers in mouth." I laughed.

"Amazing, I'm sure. Is that soup?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Go on the couch, I'll bring it there."

I gave him the soup and sank in the couch with my soup.

"I told Tanya we won't go to work for a few days. Actually, she offered that seeing how sick I am." Edward smiled and drank from his soup.

"That's very nice of her. Alice figured out…actually she _saw_ the ring. Edward how many people were involved in this?"

"Initially, only Liz and Esme. Liz told Alice so…she was into this as well. Then Emmett heard me talk with Esme in my office and he told Jazz and Rose…" Edward sighed and put the empty bowl on the table.

"They did it on propose! You made them do it!" I gaped at him.

"If you are talking about the garter and the bouquet then no. I was as surprised as you. It was their doing, that. The room was Liz and Esme's doing. Did you like it?"

"Like it? I absolutely loved it!" I shouted, then I realized my tone and grinned in my soup.

Edward just smiled and took me in his arms, turning the TV on. We watched a movie and around the end of it, Edward moaned and sneezed again. I turned to ask what I can do when I touched my cheek to his chin accidentally. It was burning.

"You're hot!" I said scared and pressed my hand to his forehead.

"Good to know you think I'm hot." He mumbled and closed his eyes sighing.

I gave him some of my medicine and got him in bed, snuggling next to him and falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I am very sorry for how I ended the last chapter, but I couldn't have continued Edward's part...he was passed out.**

**Review! In the meantime, I'll take my tissues and go to bed, imagining I have sick Edward with me. :)**


	22. Memories of meeting Bella

**I don't own anything! I can't believe how fast I update this story...it's writing itself. **

**I finally got a Beta and I am very happy that I won't have any more mistakes. Thank you Shortbritches85! **

**So here is mostly the first chapter, but in his POV. I know I had promised it for a long time. Here it is.**

**EPOV**

I was a fool. How could I think that my Bella wouldn't want to marry me? Why did I have to listen to Esme? I felt horrible when I had realized that she wanted to marry me and I had jumped to the wrong conclusion like the idiot I was.

Bella sighed next to me, nuzzling her nose in my neck and tightening her arms around me. I glanced at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. Why is she putting up with me? How can such an amazing creature stop and look at me? I had put her through so many things and she still kept close to me and helped me when I needed it. I had been sure she'd be mad at me for what I did in the bathroom, but she was worried about my health instead.

_I was getting married!_ The thought hit me fast and strong, almost knocking my breath out of my lungs. I hadn't realized it, hadn't thought about it. She said 'Yes' and then we jumped to the celebration part. We had to tell our families, well mainly her family because mine knew. I prayed her dad wouldn't shoot me.

Then, I could almost see the headlines about the EMC editor getting married to his personal assistant. Like she ever was simply my PA! I snorted internally remembering that first day.

"_Why don't we discuss this in a month or two or…in a year?" Asked the man in front of me making my blood boil._

_I had waited so many months to have this meeting with him only to have him say that to me? I don't think he knew who he was talking with!_

"_You know I'm Edward Cullen, right?" I probed tersely._

"_Who doesn't? Have you met my secretary, she has a crush on you." He sneered. I fisted my hands and got up._

"_Whatever. Don't look for me in a month or two or… in a year, was it? Go find yourself another magazine to advertise your shit!" I snapped and stormed out of his office. The secretary eye-fucked me as I passed her and arranged her blouse so I could clearly see her big, fake tits._ If I were the old me I would have definitely dragged her somewhere and fucked the shit out of her, but my girl had changed me. A lot.

_I sped to work having driven my Jaguar today, thankfully. _

_As I entered the building I saw people getting out of my way as I stormed to the elevator._ They knew better than to be in my way when I was angry._ I smiled to myself._

_I stepped out of the elevator and went to my office barely noticing that Emmett was here. I slammed my fist on the desk and sent a stack of neatly placed files on the floor and onto the other side of the office with a shove of my foot. My wrist started throbbing in protest making me curse loudly. How will I explain to Carlisle my wound? _You know…my wrist just had an encounter with the desk. Why? Oh…an idiot thought it was up to him when I publish shit in my magazine!_ I could see that conversation going very well. _

_I was just about to round my desk and sit when a knock on the door turned my attention to it._

Who was stupid enough to come in here while I was angry?_ The door opened without waiting for my permission to come in. Oh Jesus, whoever was here, was in deep trouble!_

_There was a girl I haven't seen before. She had long, dark brown hair, deep, brown eyes and a sinfully tight pencil black skirt. Her cheeks were red and she looked nervous._

"_Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan. I applied for the post of personal assistant and you accepted. Samantha from Armani called and asked when she should send the suits. Can I get you anything? Coffee or a chill pill?" She asked. A second later her eyes widened in fear. I fought against the smile that was threatening to cross my face._ Chill pill, really? _I watched as the redness in her cheeks turned to a deathly white._

_I remembered very well agreeing to have her as a personal assistant, she had the best CV I had read in a long time._

"_Isabella, call Samantha and tell her Emmett will go after my suits. As for the coffee, yes, it would be nice." I told her, ignoring the chill pill she had offered._

_She watched me for a few more seconds and then turned on her heels, swaying slightly and closed the door softly behind her. I had a sudden urge to be near her just to make sure she was okay. Those heels didn't look stable; why do women wear them?_

_I started to work but my mind went to Isabella for some reason. I hoped she would be fine while getting my coffee. Had Angela talked with her? Did she know how I liked it?_

_I decided to distract myself from those thoughst and to talk with Jes-something – I can't ever remember her name – about the magazine. I needed to see the pictures of Rosalie, to see if Esme had been right._

_To my utter surprise both desks were empty. Of course, Isabella was after my coffee, but where was the other girl? Hadn't I made myself clear that I want one of them here, ALWAYS??? The phone started ringing and I went to answer it._

_How mortifying! "Edward Cullen speaking." I said._

"_It's me, Emmett. Wait, why did you answer?"_

"_Let's not go there. Is there a problem with the suits?" I asked fearing that they weren't done. I had waited months for them!_

"_No problem at all. I was just wondering if you wanted me to sign to have them sent home…or should I bring them to work?" Emmett asked._

"_Sign. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." He hung up and I realized I was fiddling with a pencil that was on Isabella's desk. I caught myself writing her name on a piece of paper._

_The elevator dinged and I looked up eagerly to find Isabella stumbling out of it with two coffees looking confused. I crushed the paper in my hand and turned to her._

"_Here is your coffee, sir." She whispered eyeing Jessica's desk nervously. I had suddenly remembered her name and was quite proud of myself._

"_Thank you." I murmured and took the coffee from her. She rounded her desk and sat down. My head was bowed to put the pencil back and when she sat our heads were millimeters apart. I could feel some sort of an electric current and I looked down to see from where it was coming. It couldn't be just her mere presence. I shouldn't have looked down because now I had the best view to her amazing, creamy round breasts that were spilling off her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra._ Don't think of that, Cullen!_ I cleared my throat and straightened up._

"_Come in my office for a moment." I told her and turned towards my office. What is she thinking of me? Knowing my reputation…she could think that after the view I had I'd want sex. That was the furthest thought from my mind. Or…not the closest, anyway. I couldn't deny that I wanted her._

_I saw an email from another advertising company I had talked with and I was answering it when she came in._

"_You left your coffee on my desk." She told me._ This was more important than my coffee right now! _I waved her away to let the coffee be for now. But she was right there, next to me, and she dropped the coffee cup on my lap. It had been my fault, because I hadn't realized she was next to me._

_My hands froze on the keys and I glanced in my lap. It had to be the fucking grey suit! Perfect! Before I could do anything, I felt something soft and warm touch my dick through my pants._ You've got to be fucking kidding me! _Isabella was on her knees cleaning me…or arousing me further. How could she not feel the effect she had on me?_

_My hand caught her wrist before she could make me completely hard and our eyes locked. Her eyes were like melted chocolate and wide with acknowledgment of what she had done. I could have had her right here, she was on her knees. Maybe I could get her to take care of the little trouble she had caused._ Don't! You haven't had such a qualified personal assistant in your life!_ Another voice snapped at me making me realize that I had to get away from her. I rushed to the other side of my office before she realized I was gone and gripped the back of a chair in order to restrain myself from going back to her and do sinful things to her body. I caught the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb trying to get the naughty thoughts out of my head._

"_Tell Miss Stanley to come in, when she decides to grace us with her presence." I told her solemnly. Isabella got up and rushed out of my office, catching her foot on one of the files I had scattered earlier. I started to pick them up and sort them again._

_Some time later, Jessica came in and I gave her a piece of my mind signing her discharge immediately. She was to leave at the end of the day._

_I pressed the intercom, which I rarely used and spoke slowly; afraid of what will happen when she comes in my office again. "Isabella, come in here, please."_

_She came in and whispered softly, "Yes, sir."_

"_I need to know what will be in the magazine next month. Call Kate, she may know." I told her and turned back to my computer, gripping the desk. I heard the door close and yet again I felt the urge to go after her._

_I got out of my office to tell her to go home when I heard the phone ringing and let her answer it. Who could call so late? Only Esme._

"_This is Edward Cullen's office." Isabella answered professionally. It was the first time when I heard her saying my name and I almost groaned. _

"_Hello, dear. It's Esme." I could hear Esme through the phone. I extended my hand startling Isabella who handed me the phone._

"_Hello, Esme." I greeted her._

"_Why so formal? Just throw in there a 'mother' and I'll send you back a century." She chided me._

"_I am always formal." I frowned._

"_Try not to be for me."_

"_Fine, for you I will not." I concluded. I thought it was nice to be polite. I glanced at the files on Isabella's desk and grinned when I saw Rosalie's pictures for the next issue._

"_Esme, Rosalie looks perfect. You were right!" I exclaimed. _

"_What have I told you, she is a great girl? I saw how the dresses were staying on her!" she sounded smug._

"_Sure, always right, mother's instinct." I sighed. _

"_Omph, easy honey. I'm talking with Edward." I heard Esme whisper. I listened intently maybe I'd hear my Lizzy say something, I missed her dearly._

"_She misses you, Edward. And tomorrow I have a charity exposition. Get yourself a nice lady."_

_I looked at Isabella contemplating the idea. "Yes, tell her I love her, too." I said and hung up._

"_Beautiful, don't you think?" I said gesturing to the pictures. Isabella looked at them frowning her beautiful brows. "I love for them to pose next to animals. It's more fascinating. Abnormal. It attracts many people" I explained, trying to prolong the time. I might as well tell her about the gala and get done with it. _

"_Tomorrow night, I want you dressed formal at seven, here. We'll go to my mother's charity exposition. And there we will meet the other assistant. You will stay my first and personal_ _assistant. That means if I call you at three in the morning you do what I need you to do. Am I clear?" I explained in my best boss-voice._ How will she react if I called her at three am, because I needed her. And it wouldn't have to do with work.

"_Of course, sir." She answered._

_I turned my face to the pictures and saw a blue swim suit on Rosalie then glanced at Isabella. I'm sure the color would look nice on her. "Wear something dark blue."_

"_I…will." I'm sure she thinks I'm insane._

"_You may go." I said distracted and turned to my office._

"_Good bye." I heard her whisper._

Bella shifted on top of me bringing me back to present. I chuckled thinking what I had told her some time later and how true my words were.

If anyone else had done what she had done or said, as in offer me a chill pill or spill coffee on my pants and attempt to clean it, they would have flew out of my office through my window.

Just that made me think of her second day at work. I grinned remembering that day…

_I had arrived late due to my shower where I had to do something I hadn't done since I was a teenager! I had to whack off twice because of my new personal assistant. Isabella._

_So here I was, in my chair, attempting to write the editor's article. Attempting, because I kept thinking where was Isabella with my coffee. Had she managed to break her leg in her heels? I shuddered to think of that._

_I opened another Word page and wrote with Caps Lock: ISABELLA IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I HAVE TO FUCK HER TO GET HER OUT OF MY SYSTEM! ISABELLA DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME! ISABELLA NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOVE HER AND TO CHE- I stopped there when the devil herself came in my office with my coffee making me jump out of my skin. The first thought that crossed my mind was _She can't see my computer!

"_Good morning, Mr. Cullen." Interesting, today I was Mr. Cullen. Yesterday I had been 'sir'._

"_Good morning, Miss Swan." I greeted her and hit backspace when I saw her approaching; I wasn't even half-way done when she was too close to me and I simply closed the window hitting No when it asked if I wanted to save it. I don't need proof that she is doing weird things to me._

"_Have you bought your dress?" I asked trying to distract myself, but could only think of her in a dress next to me the whole night._

"_Yes, my friend will bring it later." Girl friend, I hoped._

"_Very well. We shall leave around eight." I told her taking a sip of my coffee. When the rich taste filled my senses my eyes widened. What kind of coffee was this? _This isn't Starbucks. _I thought to myself._

"_This isn't Starbucks." I said out loud. _

"_No, it isn't." She whispered nervously._ Where did she get this from?

"_Where did you get this?" I asked. Damn, my dazed state made the filter between my brain and mouth disappear._

"_I made it…I'm sorry if I –" She started apologizing._ It was the best coffee I had in my life, why was she apologizing?

"_Don't apologize! It's the best coffee I've had in my life!" I said impressed. Again with no filter._

"_Oh. I'm happy you like it." Isabella smiled happily making me smile, too. I had no idea why I was smiling, her smile just made me smile. "Go to Emmett and bring some clothes, I need to see how they look on my models." I said when I finally snapped out of it._

_She was gone for three hours and I got bored after I finished writing the article. I had drunk my coffee in three long gulps and now I was uncharacteristically hyper. I got out of my office, praying the phone won't ring again and snooped around her desk like the peeping-tom that I was._

_The most divine smell assaulted my senses and I saw her coffee mug. I inspected it, it surely had milk and it looked just like mine had looked. I looked around and took a sip moaning loudly before I could catch myself. It was the same way I drank it! Her luscious lips had been wrapped on the mug's lip making me gulp my saliva at the thought of my lips touching the same place hers had been._

_I sat there and looked through the things that she had managed to spread on the desk, drinking from the coffee. When the cup was empty, I realized what I had done. _

_I went back to my office feeling bad for my deed._

_When she finally made it to my office I hurried to her side and caught her hands wanting to apologize. The electricity I had felt yesterday multiplied now that I was touching her, so I dropped my hands._

"_I must admit, I am ashamed of me, but I couldn't stop myself." I felt embarrassed for what I had done. She had made the coffee and worked until now down there, only to come here and find her insane boss had drunk her coffee._

"_Err what happened?" she asked unsure of what I might tell her._

"_I took your coffee and it was the same way I drink it, I couldn't stop myself." I told her in a low voice. Isabella started laughing and it was the most beautiful sound I had heard so far, I couldn't help but join her in laughter._

"_So am I forgiven?" I asked when I sobered up enough to talk._

"_Of course, silly. Emmett should be back soon, he went after the models." She told me, still smiling._ Now I was silly!

"_I'm here, don't panic. I made it! Hi Edward! You know how siblings could be, even worse if they are twins." Emmett said as he made his way in._

"_I heard you, you big baboon!" Rosalie yelled at him. Jasper followed close behind looking annoyed._

"_Calling me names, princess?" Emmett snickered._

"_Emmett, for the love of God, stop it!" Jasper groaned and shook his head._

"_Jasper, please dress first." I instructed._

_Isabella's friend came and took her away to dress her._

_I was waiting for her in front of her desk, talking with Jasper when I saw her coming and she nearly knocked the breath out of me._

_The dress looked amazing on her body, showing those beautiful breasts off and her collar bone begged for me to lick it. I shook myself out of those thoughts again and lifted my eyes to hers._

"_Isabella, you look beautiful." I murmured._

"_Thank you." She said blushing._

"_Shall we go?" I offered my arm. She told her friend that she was leaving but the small girl was busy eyeing Jasper. The elevator ride was painful and I was relieved when we reached the garage._

"_I'll drive. And I will bring you back here to get your car." I promised and led the way to my car._

"_Alright." She said following me quietly. Her heels clicking and echoing in the almost empty garage._

_I opened her door and helped her in, shamelessly ogling her leg as the dress rode up. I got in my seat and before I could talk she murmured quietly._

"_It's so big and wide." She sounded amazed. I'm sure she was wondering why I would need such a big car. I chuckled and turned to her._

"_It's a Volvo XC70." _

_"Can we make a deal?" I proposed._

"_Sure." She said unsure, smoothing her straight dress._

"_You call me Edward and I call you Isabella, for tonight." I said. Like I hadn't called her Isabella the whole day yesterday._

"_Bella." She corrected me._

"_Bella, then." I conceded._

"_So why such a big car? I imagined you would have a little sports car or something." The curiosity got the better of her._

"_Oh I have one of those, too. This is practical when I'm not working." I murmured and glanced at her then refocused on the road._

"_What's other car?" she asked curiously._

"_The sporty one is a '69 Chevrolet Camaro SS 350 and the other normal one is a Jaguar XF." I said doubting she had heard of any of them._

"_Hush!" Bella blurred out. I looked at her curiously, thinking of it as an interjection, but no. My PA was smart, she knew music. I grinned and found myself singing the first lines of the song._

"_Wow. I love that song." She mused. She never ceased to amaze me. She knew music! She loved Deep Purple! _

"_Best car, best band and now best girl." I murmured realizing my mistake a little too late_. _"I apologize, I shouldn't have said that."_

"_It's alright, really." She said sounding dazed. I was scaring her, I'm sure. I had never been so myself with any other girl._

_When we got to the charity, Esme enveloped me in her arms, hugging me tightly._

"_Edward, darling! You made it." She said and then turned to Bella. "You must be Isabella, his new assistant."_

"_Bella." I corrected her. _

"_Oh how rude of me, I'm Esme. His mother of sorts." Esme introduced herself to Bella after she eyed me suspiciously._

"_Go and see the paintings!" she urged us and turned to the next guests. I wondered what had she done with Lizzy. Carlisle was to be here, too. Maybe she was with him somewhere._

_I hooked my arms around Bella's and we talked about the paintings, shared opinions on them and drank champagne. She was slowly and surely getting drunk so I stopped her from getting another glass when she clung to my arm pointing to paintings and talking rather loudly. _

"_It's time to meet your future colleague." I announced and walked to a back room where Carlisle was and in the dark corner I could see two chairs pulled together and Lizzy sleeping on them._

"_Carlisle." I nodded my head._

"_Edward, nice to see you, son."_

"_This is_ _Bella, my personal assistant. He's my father, Carlisle." I introduced them._

_The doors opened and a blond girl came in. Why must they all be blonds? The only blond girl I had encountered so far that had some sort brain was Rosalie._

"_Bella, Edward, this is Tanya Denali. She is your secretary or assistant as you call them." Carlisle said kindly._

"_She will be the secretary, I have Bella for everything else." I wonder how rude it sounded to them, because to me it sounded down right rude and naughty._

"_Now that we have met. I have to get Bella home, she drank a lot. Tomorrow, seven o'clock, be there. Bella will explain everything. Good night, father." I said and steered Bella towards the car with one last longing glance back where my girl was sleeping peacefully._

"_What do you mean, you will drive me home? What about my car?" Bella asked me confused._

"_I will make it my responsibility to come tomorrow, first thing in the morning and drive you to work." I promised her. I didn't want anything to happen to her._

"_How do you know where I live?" Bella asked suspiciously when she saw I had parked in front of her house._

"_I'm your boss, have you forgotten that I know everything?" It wasn't a complete lie. I had studied her file very closely. I knew where she lived, how old she was, her hobbies, all her diplomas and of course, her phone number. The last one made me grin._

_I helped her inside well only to her door way where a black dog jumped on her making her sway._

"_Easy." I whispered and steadied her, again electric currents running through my fingers as I touched her. The dog started growling at me and barking furiously and I backed away a little._

"_Are you sure you can take care of yourself? I intended to make sure you got in bed, but this beast won't shut up." I said pointing to her dog that showed me his white fangs. _

"_I'll be fine. Jake!!! Stop it, please. He won't hurt me, I'm not in danger." She yelled over his barking. _

"_Jake, what a stupid name for a dog." I snorted under my breath, although I feared she heard me._

"_Good night, Isabella. Have the best dreams." I told her and turned to my car. There was a reason to come back! She would be the first person I'd see tomorrow. With that thought I sped home._

_Next day I called her, just to hear her voice and tell her I'm on my way._

_Her greeting was_ _interesting._ Note to self: never wake Bella from dreams about her boss a.k.a me.

"_I swear I can kill you right now! I had an awful night and you just woke me from the best dream I have ever had. And yes, before you ask it was about my boss. If you don't have anything important to say then just hang up, before I come over there and kill you!" Bella's angry voice yelled in the phone._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I'd like a coffee a la Bella and that I am about to leave to come over there. If it is a bad time, I can wait." I told her amused. I had a feeling she was blushing that lovely shade of red._

"_I just woke…I'll make the coffee." She mumbled sounding humiliated. _

"_It's obvious you just woke." I chuckled against my best judgment. I shouldn't be happy when I had made her feel bad._

_Her greeting was unexpected, she almost fell in my arms when she opened the door and I caught her easily._

"_Alright?" I probed and looked around for her mad dog. "So no beast this morning?" I asked happy to see him out of sight._

"_I'm ok. He's locked in my bedroom. Let's get the coffee." Her bedroom where she was having naughty dreams about me…_

_We went to her kitchen and waited patiently and quietly for the coffee maker to finish. Her dog made an appearance, having broken the door down, I'm sure. _Jake_ stopped in front of her and growled loudly at me almost looking angry as if asking me what the hell I was doing here? I didn't have an answer to that but something snapped in me when I saw him barring his fangs at me and I crouched in front of him and growled back. I knew it was stupid what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself._

_Bella touched my chest softly, "He won't hurt you, please. I don't know why he is acting like this." She whispered to me. I was ashamed of myself. How could I act like a dog? Like an animal?? In front of Bella!_

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I acted like him." I said gesturing to the growling beast. I took the coffees and told her I'd be in the car. How could I act like that?? What must she think of me?_

_And that day Esme had come to me looking afraid and told me how she let my girl get hurt. _

I swallowed hard the bile that had risen in my throat only to have my throat in flames. _Oh, prefect!_ I thought. I extricated myself from Bella's grasp and padded to the kitchen to find something for my throat.

Jake jumped on me when he saw me. "Just stay put! You're making me dizzy." I groaned my voice scratchy from the sore throat. I found something and popped it in my mouth and started sucking on it, relief flooded in my throat with the first swallow of the medicine. I nearly choked on the pill when I went to the sink and was ready to wash the dished from yesterday. I had forgotten to put Toulouse down and the poor thing was nestled in the sink. _Char will have my head if she saw this!_ I shuddered and picked him up.

"Shh. Hungry?" I whispered and deposited him on the counter next to me. I washed the dishes and then gave him some of his food and a bit of a banana that looked more brown than yellow. He ate happily and while I watched him eat I felt Jake nudging me with his muzzle.

"Fine! I'll give you something to eat, too." I put some food in one bowl and water in the other.

"EDWARD??" I heard Bella yell, and rushed to our room to see what was wrong. She was crying and clutching my pillow tightly.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked worriedly and gathered her in my arms.

She relaxed against me and hugged me tightly, kissing my neck.

"Nightmare?" I asked.

"I woke up…you were gone…I panicked…" she mumbled still crying.

"I'll always be here. I promise." I told her and raised her chin to look her in the eyes and make sure she got my message.

"I know… It was stupid. Where were you anyway?"

"Kitchen, I fed the animals and took something for my throat. How do you feel?" I asked worried.

"Better, I think." She sneezed and then grinned. "Or not…"

"Let's make tea and toast. I don't think I can hold anything else. And then we watch movies. They're the best remedy." I told her and helped her up.

"Not SpongeBob!" Bella moaned.

"What makes you think I'd suggest that?" I chuckled.

"That's what people usually watch when they have a down day."

* * *

"We can watch anything you want." I said and kissed her forehead, steering her towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Here we are, another chapter... This story is going to be longer than I ever thought and I love it!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts on Edward's POV for the first three days. If you want any other chapter in his POV, just tell me.**


	23. Lizzy's birthday

**I don't own anything!**

**Thank you fro your help, Shortbritches85! **

**I hope you guys like this one. I loved the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**New Moon is here! Ok, not in my country, but it's out. Yey!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Seven days, seventeen movies and seven hundred tissues later we were healthy again and ready to go back to work. I would have gone mad if I had to stay one more second in that house.

Tomorrow was Lizzy's birthday; we hadn't even seen her all this time, only talked over the phone. So it was to be expected when Edward opened the door on Friday night, she jumped in his arms whispering how she missed him.

Carlisle and Esme stepped in the door behind Lizzy and waited patiently for Edward and me to be done with our reunion.

"We stopped by a cake shop and bought her a cake, Carlisle went shopping as well and bought balloons and a few other things for her party." Esme told me as she hugged me.

"Actually, as you see, we are dressed and about to go buy her something. Could you bear her for a few more minutes? We won't be long." I said.

"Of course. When she detaches from Edward…" Esme laughed.

After a few minutes she let him put her down and she ran to me. "Hi, Bella." She whispered.

"Hey, there." I squished her to me. I had missed her so much. She furrowed her little brows and asked me lowly so only I heard. "Why do you smell like Daddy?"

How do you answer that? Because despite the sickness we fucked like rabbits? No, I couldn't tell her that.

"I am wearing his shirt, aren't I?" I whispered back and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, Edward." He looked at me curiously as we walked out to the car. "Would you tell me why are you blushing?" He asked as he helped me into the car.

"Lizzy asked me something." I whispered.

"What did she ask you?" He demanded.

I shook my head and tapped my foot to the song that was playing.

"Bella." Edward whined and pinched my leg.

"Hey! Fine. She asked me why I smell like you!" I huffed. I saw him blushing and fidgeting in his seat. Serves him right, he wanted to know.

"And what did you tell her?" he whispered as he cut the engine after he parked in front of the mall.

"How I had my way with her daddy all over the house." I teased him. Edward was half-way out of the car and he took my words to the heart. He jumped scared, hitting his head on the door frame and turned to look at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Please, tell me you are kidding." He pleaded.

"Why, of course not." I tried to keep the smile that was threatening to spill off of my face.

"Oh, Bella! How could you say such a thing! I almost believed you for a second." He groaned and stepped out of the car.

"Silly man." I giggled and intertwined our hands strolling towards the mall

We finally got into the mall and I headed straight to the store that had what I was looking for.

"Another doll?" Edward asked when he saw at what I was looking at.

"Did you have just one car as a kid?" I asked.

"She has three dolls! And many clothes…" he explained gesturing around.

"Edward. I say we buy another doll, a boy-doll. She doesn't have one and she mentioned it to me some time ago. We'll buy something else, too. A book, perhaps?" I offered. We ended up buying Ken and another Barbie plus clothes for them and a book about animals.

We went to the car and put the bags in the trunk.

"A little detour? I need gas." He said.

"Sure. We're going to work Monday." I sighed.

"We need to tell everyone the news." He reminded me.

"And tell Charlie too." I shuddered.

"Stay in the car, while I get gas. We'll call and tell him tonight."

"Nope, I'm a big girl and can get out of the car if I want too. And are you sure? I mean, he can come here and shoot you." I teased him as I got out of the car at the gas station.

"Let's hope not. I expect to live another few years." He chuckled and started pumping the gas. I leaned on the car and watched him; he looked sexy while putting gas in the car with a hand leaning on the car's hood and the other on the pump.

His eyes cut to mine and narrowed. Oops, I might have moaned.

"Come here." Edward whispered huskily making me shudder.

I moved to stay between him and the car; his lips caught mine and sucked on my bottom lip. "Mmmm"

"Edward…" He turned to put the pump back and pressed his body into mine.

"After Lizzy goes to bed…you are mine." He moaned and kissed my jaw.

"I'm always yours." I breathed and pressed against him.

"Get back in the car before I do something stupid." He groaned and went to pay. He was back a minute later with something in his hand. What could he possible buy from a gas station? As he took his seat, he chucked said something in my lap grinning.

I glanced down and blushed scarlet.

"How I love when you blush like that! But you won't complain later, I'm sure." Edward laughed. I glanced at the condoms and turned to him.

"You know I don't have pockets…you should keep them," I said as he parked in the garage, he pocketed the box and took the bags from the trunk.

"Let's go get her to bed." He suggested while wagging his eyebrows.

"Didn't you miss her? We should stay with Lizzy for a little while." I pressed.

"You're right, we- OMPH. Careful baby!" he whispered and picked Lizzy who had attacked his leg when she saw us come inside the house.

"Bella! Come here; let me take a look at it." Esme motioned for me to go to her. Look at what, I wondered.

She took my hand and traced the ring, "So beautiful. I never thought you had much sense for fashion." She smirked at Edward who looked at her in mock-shock while tickling Lizzy. She screeched and squirmed in his arms to get free.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." I admitted.

"Congratulations!" Carlisle came from behind me and hugged me. I nodded and hugged him back.

"Let's go, leave them alone. Lizzy don't keep them up for too long." He advised the little girl and left with Esme.

"I want tomorrow!" Lizzy cried from Edward's shoulders where she was seated.

"Tomorrow will come faster if you go to bed now," Edward told her as he picked her up from around the waist and moved her under his arm making her screech gleefully again.

It was amazing seeing him like this, so cheerful and almost child-like.

"Say good night to Bella." He told her. Lizzy turned her head to me trying to stop laughing, "Goodnight, Bella!"

"Night, Lizzy." I kissed her head. "Stop making her laugh you'll make her sick." I told Edward who stuck his tongue at me and moved her back under his arm, dashing to her room. I watched warily after them, afraid he'd hit her head on something.

I went to our room to change in my pajamas when I heard another shriek of laughter from her room. A second late Edward appeared in the doorway looking sheepishly.

"Do we have lemon juice or something?" He inquired.

"Oh, so she's hiccupping? And whose fault is that?" I asked breezing past him to get some lemon juice.

"I just missed her." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me go take care of her." I slipped out of his arms and went to her room.

Lizzy was sitting in the middle of the bed, her whole frame moving with every hiccup.

"Here, sweetheart. It's sour, but you will stop hiccupping." I offered. She eyed the glass carefully then took a sip and spit it out the next second.

"Don't you want to make it stop?" I asked and she wrinkled her little nose.

"Yuck." She hiccupped.

"Edward! Come here!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked gasping for air.

"Make her drink this. It's your fault she's hiccupping." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ehh…drink that thing, you'll be better." He said in a monotone voice, making me laugh.

"What?" he asked me petulantly.

"Yuck!" murmured Lizzy again between hiccups.

"Hold your breath!" Edward advised. I watched Lizzy eying him scared and then I remembered how Mom made it go away without all those things. I had to scare her. But how?

"Ok…don't hold your breath." Edward sighed and looked at me pleadingly.

I didn't need to come up with anything, Jake helped us. He came running in her room and jumped on the bed scaring her and us. " I guess he's good to have around." Edward laughed and scratched his head. Jake wriggled his tail hitting my hip repetitively. I tugged on it and he turned to me growling, he realized his mistake and licked my face afterwards in apology.

"Oh please!" I sputtered and went to wash my face.

When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was in his boxers on the bed watching the bathroom door intently and when he saw me he grinned like the cat that got the canary.

"Tell me you are tired." I said knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Are you?" he asked caringly.

"A little. Could we just….you know…stay in bed?" I whispered as I made my way to the bed.

"Anything you want."

Of course, staying in bed turned to falling asleep. I woke up by something wet assaulting my face. Thinking it was Jake I swatted at his face. "If you don't want to just say so. There is no need to stick your finger in my eye." Edward groaned from above me.

My eyes flew open and saw him rubbing his eye. "Sorry. I thought it was Jake."

"You thought I was a dog?" he scoffed and pressed his body further into me. I could feel every part of his body pressed into me. And he was more than awake.

"What hour is it?" I whispered, trying to find a phone to see.

Edward encased my hand in his, "It's early." What does early mean?

His fingers gripped my hair and our mouths met halfway; I moaned when he licked my lips, trying to make them part so he could taste my mouth. I opened my mouth happily, eager to feel his tongue against mine. The moment our tongues touched I moaned and arched off the bed, making him hiss when I rubbed against his erection.

I snuck my hand under his boxers and squeezed his delicious ass, Edward groaned in my neck as his hands tugged at my nightgown almost ripping it in his haste to get me naked.

I took his boxers off and he kicked them on the other side of the room.

"You'd think you hadn't had any in months, the way you act." I laughed at him. Edward moved on the other side of the bed and snatched the drawer open, got the box of condoms out, took one out and chucked the box away.

"It's your fault, Ms. Swan. You are too tempting for your own good." He murmured and ripped the foil. I watched him mesmerized as he spit the bit of package away and took the condom out. Edward put the condom on and leaned to kiss me again. His hands spread my legs and without further warning he entered me.

"Ughh" The mere sound of his moan spurred the coiling in my stomach. Edward's neck strained as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his hands, on either side of me, fisted on the sheets. Then he moved and it was my turn to moan and arch into him.

"So damn warm and tight." He hissed and moved harder and faster creating a volcano in my stomach. "You have to take the pill…again." He said hoarsely, gasping and burrowing his head between my breasts.

"I will." I choked as he pushed harder into me and sucked on my nipple.

"Bella…Bella…Bella." Edward kept whispering as I felt my volcano erupting. His eyes widened and with a guttural groan he cummed too.

I smoothed his wild hair while regaining our breathing. "I love you." I murmured in his hair. He hummed in response, not able to talk.

After some time he got up to throw the condom away and when he came back he got tangled in the clothes on the floor stumbling to the bed and falling head first onto me.

"Sorry." He whispered and grinned sheepishly.

A door banged to the wall followed by a shriek. Edward managed to put his boxers on quickly but I wasn't so lucky, so I simply wrapped the sheet around me. Our bedroom door opened widely to reveal a hyper Lizzy. She skipped to the bed and jumped on it.

Edward hugged her and whispered something in her ear. She had a face splitting grin and kissed his cheek.

"Come here." I said opening my arms. She crawled to me and hugged me tightly. "Happy birthday, Lizzy." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Look what I have here!" Edward got her attention as he brought the bag with her presents to the bed. She bounced happily and spilled the contents of the bag on the bed.

"A boy!" she yelled excitedly and grinned at Edward who jerked his head to me. Lizzy jumped in my arms again kissing my cheek. This show of affection it was new to me. I hadn't seen her so open with her emotions.

She frowned at the book and opened it slowly. It was mostly a "Did you know…" kind of book and she glanced at the pictures warily.

"I'll read it to you later. Why don't you go brush your teeth?" Edward encouraged her.

"Already did!" she flashed us a big white smile. Oh God, she really was excited about today!

I made my way to the bathroom, still wrapped in the sheet.

When I got out, Edward was running after Lizzy with a sandwich. "You must eat!" From the way his voice sounded I realized he would give up soon.

After we were all dressed and ready we headed out to the backyard to start getting everything set up for the party.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper arrived at the same time and they came in the back yard directly.

"Who's a big girl?" Asked Carlisle as he crouched down to hug Lizzy.

We had just got everything set up when the doorbell rang, signaling that Lizzy's friends had arrived.

I went and opened the door to welcome them in.

"Hello! Come in!" I greeted and stepped aside to let them in.

"Tim!" Lizzy screeched and jumped on the poor boy.

Edward came after her glaring at the boy. "Hello." I said to his parents.

Lizzy went to hug the girl as Edward shook the men's hands.

"You have a beautiful wife." One of the men said. I thought he would get into a jealous fit until I realized what the man said. _Wife_.

"Eh unghh she's my fiancée." Edward stumbled over his words.

After the awkward beginning we all made our way out to the backyard, where everything was set up and just waiting for the birthday girl before beginning.

While Lizzy showed her friends her gifts, the adults mingled and talked amongst themselves.

Before the games began I made sure that all the kids had something to eat, we had some small snack set out for them to munch on.

After a few bites of food, the kids wanted to play so Alice produced a bag of donkey tails and gave five to each child.

Jasper and Amy's father blindfolded them and sent them to stick the tails in the donkey. Edward watched apprehensively as Lizzy tripped over a rock and fell.

"What if she sticks the tail in herself? What if she injures herself? What if-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shush! She'll be fine. She falls; she gets up and continues her activities." I reassured him.

When Lizzy stuck all her tails in the donkey she ripped her blindfold and gaped at what she had done. She had missed them all. The poor donkey had a tail in its ear. The others weren't lucky either, only Tim managing to put it on the back leg.

I laughed as Edward, Jasper, and the other two men decided to show the children how they should do this.

Jasper managed to stick the tail in a tree, which was pretty far away from the donkey, but then again…this was Jasper. Unpredictable.

Edward had the last tail and Japer yelled, "Show them who knows where to stick it!"

I grimaced realizing he would totally miss, but got my hopes up when he got close to the donkey's ass only to stick it…in you know…the donkey's dick. And he did it forcefully turning to us with a triumphant smile on his face. The kids didn't realize why we all started laughing so hard. Edward took his blindfold off and peeked behind him to see what he had done.

"Ouch." He gasped and started laughing, too.

"Enough pin the tail on a donkey." Carlisle said after he regained composure.

"Wait! Daddy needs a prize. He was the closest." Lizzy announced. Edward watched her with amusement as she gave him something. I didn't want to know what that thing was; to me it looked like a worm.

"Ehh thank you, sweetie." He said nervously.

"It's a jelly worm." She told him. "It's good."

"Thank you." He eyed it warily and bit into it. He started chewing slowly ready to spit it out, a second later his eyes lit up and he grinned at Lizzy. "Tasty."

"Told ya!" She giggled.

After much persuasion we convinced the kids to eat something else while Alice and Amy's mother set something between two trees. What were they doing?

Alice jumped off her chair when she saw that the kids weren't eating anymore and pressed play on an iPod I hadn't seen. _Limbo Rock_ blared through the speakers and

Alice bounced on her heels as she explained the rules.

"I don't get it!" Lizzy pouted. Of course, Alice showed her bending backwards and moving under the bar.

I could see many disasters happening if she made me do that, too. I could hurt my neck or head in the process or I could knock myself out. Edward took my hand and led me to the limbo.

"No! I'll hurt myself!" I moaned and halted only to be tugged forward by him.

"Come on. I won't let you get hurt. It's not fair that only the children get to play!" He chuckled and stopped next to Alice.

"I'll go first. Watch and learn." I nearly snorted when he said that. I had watched earlier how he molested the donkey.

The bar was pretty high so he didn't have to bend much, but still he took his sweater off making me drool at his short sleeved shirt. It was sunny and pretty warm for the middle of April, considering this was Chicago. Edward's shirt rode up exposing his amazing six pack as he moved under the bar in the rhythm to the song. He swayed slightly as he got on the other side but straightened up grinning at me.

"Can I try?" Lizzy asked, tugging at my skirt. _Skirt! I was wearing a skirt and Edward wanted me to bend!_

"Sure, honey. Go ahead. But be careful." I whispered to her.

The bar had gone dangerously low when Alice pushed me towards it. Oh no! I can't.

I bent and prayed I wouldn't fall; I then started moving forward clumsily.

"Come on. I've got you!" Edward said from the other side.

Just when I had managed to get on the other side, I stumbled and thankfully he caught me. "Why must you torment me? They had to be blue, didn't they?" he groaned in my neck. What was blue?

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid! Your lingerie." He whispered and kissed behind my ear making me shiver and blush. There were kids around us and their parents….and _his_ parents!

"Um…uh…they were the first ones I saw?" I tried to lie.

"Why don't I believe you?" He grinned evilly.

Soon, it was time for the cake and we sang to Lizzy who blushed for being the center of attention. After Edward complained that he had to eat a pink cake, Lizzy shoved whipped cream at his face. Edward turned to her incredulously and needless to say that started a battle with cake and whipped cream.

Around seven people started leaving and only Alice and Jasper stayed behind to help us clean up.

Edward still had chunks of pink cake in his hair and he was glaring at Lizzy while taking them out. I thought it was hilarious.

After I bathed Lizzy and told her "Happy birthday" again I got her in bed and she was out before she hit the pillow.

"I'm exhausted and full of cake bits!" I yawned when I made my way back in our room.

"Come shower! I'm stepping inside." Edward yelled from the bathroom. Wet Edward? Who was I to deny myself the pleasure?

I ran to the bathroom, discarding my dirty clothes and stepping in the shower. Impressively enough we just showered, that was until he decided to dry me with a fluffy towel. Being in front of me like that, he ended up pressing kisses to my stomach and lower until he started licking and biting my sex. I was afraid I'd take his hair out of his scalp as hard as I was gripping it. When I climaxed I might have blacked out because I don't remember getting on the bed.

I pushed Edward on his back and he sunk into the bed so I was head level with his erection.

"No! You don't have toooo ARGHHHHHH Bella!" he moaned when I ran my tongue over his length making him shut up. I focused on pleasuring him, sucking, licking, nipping and Edward kept moaning and thrashing under me. I felt powerful, to be able to make him reduce to a puddle of nothing on the bed in less than ten minutes.

He gathered me in his arms and draped the blanket over us after he came back form his high and we fell asleep content.

Next morning I woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon and hushed murmurs.

"Good?"

"Yummy."

"See, I told you to trust me. I can cook." Edward said in a proud voice.

"Yes. When do leave?" Lizzy asked. Who was leaving? I was suddenly alert and my heart started beating wildly. Was Edward leaving somewhere and he didn't tell me?

"After Bella wakes up and eats. We'll go. I promised." He murmured gently and I heard him kissing her.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled and stretched hitting someone or something at my feet.

"The Zoo. And there is no need to hit me." Edward quipped and squeezed my foot making me laugh.

"Mhmm. Nice." I hummed still not opening my eyes. I wriggled my toes to escape his grip only to find something else. Was this bed full of obstacles?

I was just about to apologize to Lizzy when Jake barked and I felt his paws on my chest as he licked my face. I put my palms on his face and pushed him away sputtering.

"Fine! I'll wake up!" I moaned. Everyone was against me today. When I tried to get up, Edward pushed me back and shook his head, throwing a shirt at me.

Oh, right! I was naked, again. Damn, I've got to start remembering that.

It was pretty impressive, the breakfast. Considering Edward cooked it and all.

We washed and were out of the house in less than an hour with a hyper Lizzy that wouldn't shut up.

It was close to eleven when we arrived there and I could barely keep up with Lizzy who was running and jumping. Edward paid $24 for us and $8 for Lizzy. When we got inside, it was too much to keep holding her hand.

"Lizzy! Stay here!" Edward snapped at her when he saw that she wasn't listening to me.

"Don't get upset. Let her be happy. Just stay close to us, don't run ahead." I advised her. She nodded solemnly and went ahead to see the butterflies. I followed behind her, dragging Edward after me.

He encircled my waist with his arm and leaned to whisper in my ear about the butterflies.

"I'm glad we're doing this. It feels like a family activity." He whispered when we left the butterflies' house.

"It is a family activity. I am happy that you included me in it." I thanked him.

"Why wouldn't I have? You are family, Bella." I blushed at his words and smiled.

The Australia House was next to the butterflies and Lizzy hid behind Edward's leg when she saw a kangaroo. "He won't hurt you, baby. Look how cute he is." Edward took her hand and approached the fence slowly.

There were many interesting animals but I stopped at a very ugly one and read what it was. _Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat._

"Look, a snake!" Lizzy got my attention as I turned to them and saw a large boa lazing around on a tree.

Next were the camels and she was impressed to see them in reality. "They're ugly." Lizzy stated and moved to the next house.

I nearly snorted out loud when I saw what was written above the lion's house: _Fragile Hunters_.

Edward was mesmerized by the African Lion, staying in front of him a long time, reading about him and watching him.

When we got to the wolves, Lizzy said that they were "A scarier Jake."

"You mean my dog is scary?" I huffed as I watched the wolf.

"Great minds think alike." Edward chuckled and ruffled Lizzy's hair.

The swan was my favorite one as well as Edward's. He kept whispering to me how beautiful it was, how elegant and pure. Something in his words made me think he wasn't talking about the bird, but about me.

"They are majestic birds." He kept murmuring in my ear, and then he would press his lips to my neck. "Just like you. You are magnificent." Just like that he confirmed my suspicions about whom was he talking about.

When we reached the dolphins, Lizzy announced that Flipper was cute. Edward asked me lowly who was Flipper making me look at him incredulously.

"You really don't know?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ok. When we go shopping next time we must look for the movie."

The monkeys were fun and I loved the Gorilla, he was so cute and he looked peaceful; the big, warm, black eyes and the features so human like somehow. Lizzy loved the Capuchin monkey and the small black one which was called _Black Handed Spider Monkey_.

Edward actually clapped his hands and goggled at a lemur for more than ten minutes, gushing over how small and wonderful it was.

Before we left, we stopped by the gift house and bought a plush animal for Lizzy. We bought her a large stuffed wolf as she seemed to like it best when we got in the shop.

"What about a little take-out?" Edward asked me as we got in the car. I couldn't feel my legs, they were throbbing.

"I could cook." I offered.

"Nope. You are not cooking today. What would you like?"

He parked in front of a Chinese restaurant before I could say anything.

"It won't kill us. I hope." He muttered and got out of the car, then helped Lizzy out.

We got Sesame Chicken, fried rice and at Lizzy's pleading we got Fortune Cookies.

Only once I had bought Fortunate Cookies and it came true what was there. And it was all Alice's fault, but what a good fault it was.

_A pleasant surprise is in store for you._ I would remember that one my whole life. After a few hours of drinking I made the bet that had changed my life.

"You're quiet. Is there something wrong?" Edward asked me as we settled on the couch to watch yet another Disney movie with Lizzy and eat.

"Everything's ok. I was just thinking of the last time I had read the message of a fortune cookie." I said truthfully.

"Was it bad?" He wondered.

"I met my boss in one week after I read it." I sighed.

"That's awful, was it- wait! You mean…me?" he asked searching my eyes.

"What other boss? Yes, you." I sighed.

"And why was it bad?"

"I didn't say it was bad. Just…true."

"What did it say?" Edward asked leaning closer to know my secret.

"_A_ _pleasant surprise is in store for you_. Of course, the surprise came after I accepted the stupid drunken bet."

"WHAT? What bet?" Shit! He didn't how I got the job…why I applied.

"Ehh never mind." I said and turned my attention to the movie. Tonight, it was Lion King.

"No, Bella. What bet? Is this…a bet?" I turned to him so fast I thought I'd break my neck.

"How can you be so stupid? It's…love?" I said it more like question.

"Are you fighting?" Asked Lizzy with tears in her eyes. Edward turned to her then back to me. "No."

I realized this wasn't over and that we'd talk about it when she went to bed.

"Can we open cookies?" she asked smiling when she realized we weren't fighting.

She chose one, then I got one and Edward took the last one.

Lizzy gave me hers to read it to her. "_Don't forget, you are always on our minds_."

"Really?" she asked looking between us.

"Always, baby." Edward told her and scooped her on his lap. "Bella?"

"You know it won't be true if I tell you." I said.

"Considering you read Lizzy's, it won't be fair. So tell us what you got." His usually warm voice was cold and off. Oh please, why must he jump to the wrong conclusions???

I looked at the piece of paper and gaped at it. How could I read it? I gulped and talked.

"_I never hated a man enough to give him his diamonds back_." I whispered blushing. I heard Edward's intake of breath and didn't meet his eyes. After what he thought of what I told him…who knows what he thinks now?

Why had I been so stupid and talked before thinking? It was a moment like "Open mouth, insert foot." Damn it!

"_A cynic is only a frustrated optimist_." Edward's voice snapped and pulled out of my thoughts. He scowled at the paper and glanced at me. I wanted to lean over and kiss the scowl away but I knew we had to talk.

"Ready for bed?" he asked Lizzy.

Before she could protest, he got her to her room. Edward was very mad. I had to explain myself fast before he did something stupid.

I stopped the movie and when he came out of Lizzy's room he murmured quietly, "Follow me, Isabella." I gaped after his retreating form. I stomped my way to our bedroom to find it empty. The door banged close when I got in the room and I turned around to see a fuming Edward leaning on the door with his arms folded over his chest.

"What do you mean, Isabella?" I hissed and glared at him.

"Just tell me this. Is it true? Is this a bet? Is this a fucking bet?" Edward asked quietly, his gaze capturing mine and showing me how hurt he was.

"Edward! How can you believe it?? You want to know what happened? I'll tell you! I had that blasted cookie. Alice forced me eat it and told me it would come true, the stupid saying. That night we got drunk with a few other friends…and she dared me, actually, to apply for the personal assistant at EMC! And I accepted because I loved you." I admitted everything I wanted to never tell him.

"A dare. And are you happy with the outcome of the…dare?" he questioned me.

"More than happy. I'm wearing your ring! I love you!" I was frustrated that he didn't get it. And when I am frustrated I cry. I saw his eyes changing, looking concerned.

"Don't…cry." He whispered watching the floor.

"Honestly, tell me what you think." I whispered, brushing the tears away from my cheek.

"I think…that I am being an asshole, again." He whispered and in two long strides I was in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got over me."

"You are very hot headed." I laughed between my tears that seemed to keep falling.

"Please, love, stop crying. I am a jerk." He brushed my tears away and kissed my lips sweetly. "It breaks my heart to see you cry, especially knowing I made the tears fall."

"Tell me." I murmured in his chest.

"What? What do you want to hear?" he asked in my hair.

"You know what."

"I love you." He breathed in my ear. I shivered and crushed my mouth to his.

"Never act like this again! Let me talk first." I whispered against his lips.

"Always. You are allowed to slap me if I don't behave."

"Oh, how my hand is itching to do so!" I grinned.

"Do it."

"Nope. I love your face as it is. Let's sleep. We start work tomorrow."

"Oh, could we possibly finish this argument…you know the make up part…in the bathroom stall again?" Edward asked cheekily and steered me to the bed.

"If you are a good boy…" I hinted.

The next second he was in bed, under the covers and ready to sleep. "Come here, I'm cold without you."

I snuggled next to him and succumbed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So do as Jacob says, Review and don't get me upset! :)**

**Check the Zoo in Chicago, Brookfield Zoo. See the animals, they are soo cute!**


	24. Future plans

**A/N: I don't own anything. It all belongs to SM and the one that wrote for The Devil Wears Prada ( Lauren Weisberger).**

**Thanks to my beta, Schortbritches85, I'd be lost without your help.**

**Many, many thank you's to the ones that review! You are amazing! Although I am upset of how few people actually review, I know you love it from the alters and hits, but please, just a little review? Pretty please?**

**Enough babbling, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up earlier than usual and went to shower then make something for breakfast. Thanks to Esme, I was able to make scrambled eggs yesterday. Today, I tried to make pancakes, _tried _being the key word. I managed to burn them and fill the kitchen in a thick black fog.

"What have you done?" Asked Bella from the doorway, coughing.

"Ehhh pancakes?" I tried to say, choking over the awful smell.

"How about we eat breakfast somewhere else where we can breathe?" she offered as she opened a window and led me out of the kitchen. Now, that I could see her, Bella was already dressed for work.

"Go, get dressed. I'll wake Lizzy." She told me and kissed me. I tried to keep her there longer, but she escaped my hug and ducked under my arm to go to Lizzy's room. I sighed and went to get dressed.

When I was done and stepped in the living room where Lizzy was playing with Jake, she turned to me and whispered to Bella, "Why is Daddy, black?"

I frowned and glanced at myself. I had a dark _blue_ suit with a light purple shirt and a stripped purple tie. I wasn't black!

Bella came to me with a wet tissue and scrubbed my face. "Didn't you look in the mirror?" she whispered laughing. When I didn't get it, she told me what was wrong. "From the disaster you made in the kitchen. Your face is black!"

"Oh! I'm sorry about that." I murmured, knowing she would be the one cleaning it later.

"I appreciate the gesture, but stick with scrambled eggs." Bella said and went to throw the tissue away.

"Where are we eating? We don't have much time." I said.

"How about we go to Starbucks? We need to get coffees, too." Bella said and I drove to the first one I saw. I got in and bought a few croissants and two coffees then sprinted back to the car, to my girls.

I gave Lizzy a croissant and she started chewing on it immediately.

"Mmm I haven't had one of these in years!" Bella moaned and started eating hers as I drove to Lizzy's kindergarten.

"Stay here. I'll walk her in and I'll be back soon." I whispered to Bella and kissed her cheek. She hummed while chewing on her croissant. I took a gulp of my coffee, took Lizzy's hand and walked her to the entrance of the building.

"Will you come after me?" she asked, tugging on my hand.

"Not sure, bug. It's my first day back at work. Esme will come, okay?" Her face fell, but she nodded.

"Come now, don't be upset. I promise to _try_ and come get you once in a while." I told her and her eyes watered. "Liz, please understand that I want to come, more than anything, but my work is…not letting me." Shit, maybe Esme was right. I always blame this on my job. My family is more important than a job!

Lizzy nodded and turned to go. I caught her arm, "I'll come to get you today. Be good and don't get in trouble." I kissed her head and squeezed her to me then let go and watched as she ran to her friends. I sighed and turned back to the car.

Bella was watching me with glazed eyes when I got back. "What's wrong?" I asked afraid something was the matter.

"You are so careful with her. You are an amazing father, Edward, although you don't see it." She whispered and leaned over to kiss me. I held her head to me and kissed her thoroughly making her moan loudly and clutch to my hair. I hissed as she tugged at it painfully.

"Sorry." Bella whispered and smoothed a hand through my hair.

"Easy, I'm still young." I chuckled and rubbed the spot that hurt a bit.

She started laughing and started telling me how happy she was that I was still young. Of course, by the time I parked in the garage at work, I was hard and couldn't wait to have her.

"Not here!" she hissed as my hand snuck under her skirt.

"But I can't wait!" I whined pathetically.

"Until lunch, you can."

"Can I have you for lunch?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"On your desk." She whispered in my ear then bit it gently. I suppressed a groan as she got out of the car. I adjusted myself and got out. I had to resist for over four to five hours with blue balls! I banged the door closed and put the alarm on.

"You are mean!" I told her, walking after her to the elevator.

"You have seen nothing yet." She said, shaking her ass at me. I caught up with her in two long strides and cupped her ass, squeezing it. She pressed the button up for the elevator after she moaned and pressed her back to my front.

Bella put her head on my chest and looked up at me through her eyelashes, "Come here, I have a secret to tell you." She whispered seductively. I leaned down, putting my ear close to her mouth, spurring my current arousal by her warm breath tickling my ear. "I started taking the pill again."

Just like that, I turned her and pushed her up against the wall, colliding our mouths. I heard the elevator ding, but couldn't care less, I was busy dry humping my fiancée. I moved my lips to her neck, biting down, earning a strangled moan from her.

"Not the best scenery I thought I'd see you at, but it will do." I whirled around to see Garrett grinning at me. I blinked and extended a hand, unable to form words. He eyed me carefully then peeked behind me to Bella. She was red and hiding in my back. "She must be Bella. It's a pleasure to me meet you! I'm Garrett."

"Bella." She whispered in my jacket and extended a hand between my arm and body for Garrett to shake.

He whistled and slapped my shoulder, then he kissed Bella's hand. He was holding her left hand.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, Garrett. It's very good to see you." I had hoped the circumstances would be different, but it was good to see him anyway.

"Likewise, man, shall we go up and discuss about the incident?" he asked.

"Sure." I put a hand on the small of Bella's back and led her back into the elevator.

"I've heard Carmen's got some healthy competition in you." Garrett offered as the ride up started.

"I'm sure." I snorted.

"Really, it's true. The last presentation has been-"

"A total blow! No one talked about the actual presentation!" I said aggravated pinching the bridge of my nose and squeezing Bella to my side.

"About that! Here, I thought you were smart! We live in the era of technology!"

"I was a bit preoccupied to think of the blasted cameras!" I groaned and peeked at Bella who was blushing again. I took my coffee from her hand, amazed that she held them this whole time. I had just taken a sip when the doors opened. I sprayed the coffee out and started coughing when I saw who was waiting there, leaning on Bella's desk. I exchanged a look with Garrett who nodded and pushed me out.

I gripped Bella's hand tightly as I approached Aro. I cringed with every step, memories of that night coming back at me at light speed.

"Aro." I nodded to him. "Why don't you go to my office? I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded solemnly and went to my office closing the door after him.

"Go there, too, Garrett. I'll call Demetri." I said. He left, eager to talk with Aro himself, to know him better.

"When did he come?" I asked Tanya.

"Around seven thirty, he said not to disturb you." She told me.

"Love, call Demetri and tell him to come here, now. It is very important. Everything will be alright, I promise. He won't…do anything, here." I tried to relax her as she got a nervous look in her eyes.

"Okay. Should I call security just to be sure?"

"NO! No, really. Just get Demetri and hurry." I kissed her lips before I realized Tanya was right there and took a deep breath before stepping inside my office.

"I see you asked _Bella_." Aro said as I closed the door behind me. He was very perceptive and he had a very good memory.

"I did. Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?" I offered.

"That is very generous of you, Edward. A black tea with milk would be just splendid." He answered. I nodded and got out, happy to breathe cool air.

"Tanya. Black tea with milk. Fast!" I told her.

"I can't! Bella's gone! She went to get someone…you told her-"

"Just go do what I told you." I insisted. She widened her eyes, but she listened.

As I turned to go back into my office, the elevator dinged and I turned to see Demetri stepping out of it, followed by Bella.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I whispered to Bella and turned to Demetri who was grinning at me.

"Listen here. I'll go through what we'll do fast." _Why, hello to you, too!_

He started explaining the procedure and when he was done, Tanya was back with the tea. I took it and I went back to my office with Demetri behind me.

"The tea." I said and thrust my hand out. Aro took it and kept explaining some shit about his holiday in Italy to Garrett who was absorbed in the conversation.

"I'm sorry to cut the gathering short, but I am very busy right now. So, Aro, just tell us what you want and we'll see what we can do." I said.

"I've thought about what happened and my daughter confessed something horrendous to me which made me realize I had hurt you, my friend." He was talking in riddles.

"What was Renata's confession?" asked Demetri holding a hand up when I wanted to ask the same thing.

"And who are you?" Aro turned to him.

"Excuse my manners, Demetri Kurovasov, Edward's lawyer." Aro's eyes widened and the cup of tea shook in his hand.

"Renata spoke to me about that night I had accused you of taking advantages of her. She told me, she was willing to be with you, she knew all along what she was doing. I apologize, Edward." I couldn't believe my ears. Was Aro apologizing to me?

Demetri pinched my elbow when I opened my mouth. "Why the sudden change of heart? Surely, you still want all the other things from Edward. The contract." He insisted.

"The reason I am here is to tell Edward this is the last time he will see me or hear of me." I almost snorted at is words. He must be up to something, he wasn't the good guy.

"No Fidelity bond? What about what Edward has gone through because of you? The psychical torment you put him under?" Demetri continued. "Not to mention the psychological."

"I will pay a psychiatrist if you want me too."

Demetri exchanged a look with me and he grew angry, something in my eyes might have given the fright out. "You will do no such thing! He is not mad! Think about it, Mr. Volturi, right?" My lawyer probed, cornering Aro who nodded. "Then, Mr. Volturi, tell me how would you feel if someone came to you and bound you to a bed, blindfolded and gagged you then abused you in ways you haven't even dreamt possible! All the while knowing they are hurting you and that you love someone else." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped when he felt me trembling.

I think it was bad listening to Garrett and not thinking of what had happened that night.

Now it hurt worse thinking of that. I moved to the couch numbly and put my head between my knees breathing through my nose and willing the memories to go away.

I vaguely heard Demetri arguing with Aro, after some time, Garrett joined in the arguing. Then everything was quiet. I looked up to see Demetri crouched in front of me.

"What can I do? Call a doctor? Give you your coffee? By the way, it's over. I took care of this. We could have gotten over this the nasty way in tribunals or the nice way, like I did. With your friend's help and my experience, Aro Volturi is dead. Well, not literally, but he will be no one in no time. Watch me, no one messes with you and gets out of it unscathed. What about that coffee?"

"Bella, I need Bella." I gasped.

"I'll get her right away. I will call you when everything is done. Have a good day."

"Wait! I owe you a thank you and-" He dismissed me with a shake of his hand.

"None of that, it's my job to protect my clients, Edward." After that, he left.

Bella rushed inside and gasped when she saw my current state. She fled into my arms and started sobbing.

"It's over." I whispered in her hair, clutching to her and inhaling her sweet smell.

"How are you?" Bella choked out.

"Better now that you are here. Will you stay with me? Bring something here and stay close to me." I felt clingy, but didn't want her out of my sight.

"Let me get my laptop. Anything else I can do for you?"

"That will be all, Ms. Swan." She turned to me cocking an eyebrow. I shrugged and kissed her lips.

"I will be right back, Mr. Cullen." She mocked me and turned to go.

When she came back, I was in my chair frowning at my monitor trying to concentrate, but my mind kept thinking of _her_. I had mastered a way not to think of that night, but now all my attempts seemed futile as her face came back in my mind, sneering and laughing at me.

"Edward, you are not ok." I jumped a foot in the air when Bella touched my shoulder and spoke.

"I will be. I need to do something to get my mind off things…" I muttered.

"Hmm, look, you have a meeting at 11 with…" Bella cut herself looking at me amused and scared at the same time. I raised an eyebrow, tugging on her wrist and putting her on my lap when she was close enough. She shifted and glanced at me. "I can reschedule it. I know how you hate him, you don't need that now."

"What meeting?" I asked trying to remembering and failing miserably.

"Mike." I boomed a laugh at her nervousness. "Actually, good old Mike might take my mind off this shit." I told her. I glanced at my watch and saw it was almost ten. "I might go now. Traffic can be bad on that side of town."

"Should I come, too?" Bella asked biting her lip. "I have so many things to do, but if you want-"

"Shh stop fretting, what's got into you? I'll go alone." I told her and moved her hair off her neck to kiss her. What I saw there stopped me. _I had left a hickey there! I had marked her as mine!_ She looked at me confused. "You should wear your hair on your left side, like this, for a while." I whispered and arranged her soft hair as to hide the hickey. Before she had time to comprehend what I had said, I pressed my lips to hers and rolled the chair so I was pressing her side in my desk. Afraid I'd hurt her, I moved her to straddle me and pressed her back into my desk. Her head fell back exposing her delicate neck to me, her blouse rode up showing me the smooth skin of her stomach. I kissed her neck and skimmed my finger along the skin that was showing.

"Edward!" Bella moaned, I could hear the undertone in it; I wondered if she was trying to make me stop. Her next move proved that she wanted this just as much as I did. Her little fingers came to undo my buttons as my hands got under her skirt meeting flesh. My cock screamed at me to be released and threatened me to rip my trousers if I denied it Bella's promising tightness and heat. I got up and pushed everything that was on the desk aside, some things hitting the floor, others just were rolling around the desk. I put Bella in front of me and undid my button and zipper fast, all the time gazing in her eyes, which had grown a few shades darker. Her blouse had become unbuttoned somehow and I was glad to get an eye full of her full breasts rising and falling with her fast breaths.

"You decided to be naughty, Ms. Swan?" I whispered spreading her legs wide.

"Just for you, Mr. Cullen." It seemed that my cock liked when she called me Mr. Cullen because it twitched between us.

"You will pay in pleasure for your naughtiness." I murmured and eased the head of my cock in her heat. "I can, right? The pill…will have an effect from the first day?" I whispered fervently, not sure, if I could withdraw now.

"Yes, effective from day one." Bella moaned and pushed her hips down making me slide in her more. I braced myself on the desk and shoved myself inside her fast and hard.

Bella bit her lip to keep from yelling and her hands moved around her trying to steady herself. She hit something that banged to the floor. I prayed it wasn't the laptop. When she moved her hips impatiently, I started moving, too.

If I thought our little escapade in the bathroom stall was hot, this was multiple times better.

"YESSS Edward!" I kept plunging in her trying to keep my sounds inside, afraid someone may hear us.

"Shh you have to be quieeeeet." I hissed when she clamped on me.

Bella lay back on the desk and I moved her leg on my shoulder, my thrusts becoming erratic. I was going to lose it pretty soon. As much as I hated condoms, they helped with this, prolonging it. Bella clamped down on me yanking me by my head to her mouth and screaming in my mouth as she came. I thrust deep in her and laid my forehead on hers, sucking her bottom lip in my mouth as I found my release.

Bella started giggling peeking over my shoulder at something I couldn't see. "Oops." I turned my head to see my coffee spilled all over the pages of the new magazine that Kate had brought me before my little unwanted holiday.

I slipped out of her feeling the loss immediately and wanting to bury myself back there. Home, it was like home to me. I helped her off the desk, we were clean fortunately. No coffee on our clothes.

"Get dressed before you look like that." I whispered and zipped my pants, searching for my tie.

"You must admit, Rose looks nice with coffee in her hair." I stopped knotting my tie when she said that.

"Don't ever say that to her, unless you want to lose a limb which I won't be happy about. I love you the way you are."

"I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of her, when is she coming back?" Bella asked buttoning her blouse and missing three buttons making the blouse look strange on her and showing me half of her left breast. I unbuttoned it burrowing my nose between her breasts and kissed them softly before buttoning the blouse correctly.

"There, now you look presentable." I told her. "I don't know when they are coming back."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Cullen." She whispered teasingly and eyed the office. It was a disaster. _Note to self: Keep you desk clean, in case you might want to fuck Bella on it again._

I saw what she had pushed on the floor. The intercom, and the green light was on. I turned to pick up my pens when I turned back to the intercom. _The green light was on!_

"FUCK!" I groaned and picked it up, pressed it closed and slammed it on my desk.

Bella turned to me from her place in front of my desk where she was picking stuff up.

I gestured to the intercom, feeling a light flush spread on my neck and cheeks. Her eyes widened and she flushed bright red. Before I realized she had moved, she was in front of the window with her head cocked to the side.

"What is it? Did something fly out the window?" I asked panicked.

"The time has come for you to throw me out of your window. There is no way in hell I'm going to face Tanya." Bella whispered to me.

"We'll face her together. I'll go to Mike and you to Kate and bring a few other copies of those pictures. She may have the Book by now." I mused.

"Edward! Are you mad? I am not facing Tanya!" I gathered her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. The door opened to reveal a flustered Tanya.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to interrupt, but a Mrs. Zafrina Lopez just called to-" I turned to Tanya and rushed out of the office going to her phone.

"It's disconnected." I croaked looking down at the phone.

"Yes. She told me to tell you to get there as soon as possible and she hung up. I hope you know where to go because she didn't tell me…And I didn't come in earlier…ehh" She told me blushing.

"Call Newton and reschedule my photo shoot. Tell Kate to send pictures or the Book up here. Bella get you things and come to the garage." _Don't panic! She's okay. Nothing happened._

"What's wrong?" Asked Bella as she ran after me.

"Here, drive. You know the way to the kindergarten." I said and threw her my keys.

She didn't say another word, but as soon as we were buckled, Bella hit the gas and drove faster than I ever saw her drive before. When we got there, there were a few other parents there and when Zafrina saw me, she rushed to me.

"Mr. Cullen! She is fine, only a few scratches." I nodded and looked around for her.

Where was Lizzy? I saw her on a bench with Tim; the poor kid looked lost at the sight of her tears. I advanced and when she saw me, she smiled a little but did not come rushing in my arms. This was odd.

"Liz? Won't you come to me, bug?" I asked slowly.

"We need to explain to you what happened. It's interesting how she lets Tim stay there. You know, the school is right there. Some older boys thought it would be funny to play with the small ones here." _Has some boy touched my little girl?_

"What happened?" I asked in a tense voice.

"Lizzy and two other girls were playing there and they came to them, throwing their blocks and harassing them. Lizzy ran but she fell and didn't let anyone touch her afterwards."

"Had they said anything?" I asked, eying Lizzy who was watching Tim or through him. Something was off with her.

"I heard one saying 'You're a good little girl and won't scream for help.' But I was there before he could hurt her, although I don't know what he would have done." Zafrina finished.

Something along those lines had been told to her by James on more than one occasion, of course she was scared.

Just then, I saw Bella coming to me. "I found a parking spot. What happened?" I explained in as few words as possible while Zafrina turned to another girl's parents. We went to Lizzy and she got up and flew towards us. Actually to Bella and clung to her neck. What shocked both of us was what she choked out. "Mommy!"

I saw Bella tense up but soon she cradled Lizzy in her arms, whispering soothing words to her.

We decided to get her home. Lizzy stayed in Bella's arms the whole ride home and when Bella wanted to put her down to walk toward the house, Lizzy cried that she wanted in her arms.

We stayed on the couch with her between us.

"What happened? Tell me." I questioned her.

"Big, mean boy. He said things James told me." Lizzy confirmed my suspicions. I wanted to track him down and hurt him for bringing such bad memories to Lizzy. I scooped her in my lap and she started crying and turned to Bella with her little arms open to her.

"Give her here, Edward. She's shaken." Bella whispered and took Lizzy from me. Was it possible to feel jealous of Bella? I wanted to make my baby feel better.

"Hush, you are safe here." I heard Bella whisper to Lizzy and caress her back slowly.

After some time of just watching Bella hold Lizzy, the latter rose her tear-strained face and gazed at Bella.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella met my gaze above her head asking me why she should be mad. I shrugged not getting the question, either.

"Why would I be mad at you, Liz?"

"I called you mommy and, daddy told me not to…he had to do something first." She declared.

I was as nervous as Lizzy about Bella's answer. What if she said no? I watched many emotions play on her face before she answered.

"You can call me mommy. I guess, that's what I'll be when I marry your daddy." Bella whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I leaped at them, hugging them both close to me and, kissing Bella's teary cheek over Lizzy's head. "Thank you, love." I murmured.

"You thought I'd say no? Again? I truly love Lizzy, here." She told me and peeked between us where Lizzy was nestled smiling.

"I don't know, honey. But what I know, is that we have to go back to work." I said and got Lizzy's backpack on my shoulder then helped them off the couch.

"I'm going to Esme?" Lizzy asked me.

"No, you are coming with us. Esme is busy today. You'll stay in my office, okay?"

"Can I play on the chair?" She asked hopefully. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"We'll see." I amended and opened the back door of the car for Lizzy to hop in.

"Can Mommy stay with me?" she asked. I saw Bella's eyes widening and she nodded unable to talk. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Is this okay? She wanted to say that for so long." I admitted.

"Why did you deny her?"

"I wanted to be sure you'd marry me before we got there."

"Oh no! I have to stay with Tanya…" Bella moaned and buried her head in my chest.

"It's okay. Tell me if is she gives you a hard time, okay?" I probed to make sure she would come to me.

"I'm a big girl, Edward." She sniffed.

"Course you are! Now get in the car." I chuckled and swatted her ass.

***

Time passed faster than I thought possible. That day everything changed. Aro was out of my life, forever. And Lizzy was safe again, thankfully. My work progressed better than expected and Garrett had been right. Carmen was in for some healthy competition. My magazine was competing with Runway! I was gob smacked when I saw the title in a newspaper, for the first time. Alice and Esme kept pestering Bella to start planning the wedding, which she dodged every time, finding some excuse.

After a few months, in September, Lizzy started school and I was so proud of her for growing up and proud of myself for doing the right thing when I saved her from _their_ claws.

I was currently planning a party for Halloween at work to celebrate new additions to our collection. I didn't have Deborah or Rose, but everything was going very well with those few models I still had.

We managed to make our relationship official on my birthday in a 'grand' way. Bella had been mad at me the previous day for not doing things around the house and for not caring that she had to work, pick up after Lizzy and apparently after me, too. So, the next day when I woke up, I was alone. She had left early to work and I took Lizzy to Esme who showered me with kisses and "Happy Birthday's". It wasn't a happy day because my Bella was mad at me. Why did I have to be such an asshole sometimes?

"What should I do? I screwed up again." I whispered to Esme, unable to contain my nerves.

"What did you do, now?" She asked angered. I explained the argument and she huffed at me.

"Buy her flowers. And I think it's about time you make this whole thing official. Soon you'll marry her, Edward!"

"Flowers. Make it official. Marry her." I nodded and turned on my heels and sped to the first flower shop I could find.

I bought red roses, a large bouquet and sped to work praying I wouldn't make a fool of myself. It seemed, as if everyone had to be there when I did it, because Emmett was talking with Bella and Jacob was over talking to Tanya explaining about some shoots he had done, even Kate was there to see me. I stepped out of the elevator, glad that no one had seen me yet. I could turn now and no one would be hurt.

"Edward, man, you made it! We've been wai-" Emmett stopped abruptly glancing between my face and the flowers then at Bella who was politely avoiding my gaze.

I cleared my throat and advanced to her side. It was now or never. I felt stupid standing over her so I knelt next to her and put the flowers on her lap. I heard Tanya and Kate gasp, I've already done what they were thinking I'm doing.

"Bella?" I whispered. She turned her head to me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "I am very sorry for last night, really. I was being a jerk. Again." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Why?"

"I love you. Can you forgive me? I can't stand when you are mad at me, when I know that I upset you or make you cry." I confessed aware that everyone except Emmett was gaping at me.

"Oh you are such a fool! I forgive you, of course. But don't ever do it again. I love you, too." She whispered and leaned to kiss me. I heard someone whistle and someone else cheering and clapping their hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back happy that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"I have something for you." Bella murmured against my lips. "Happy birthday!"

"It is now." I confirmed and kissed her again.

I ended it when I heard Emmett boom "Pussy whipped!" I turned to him angry only to see half the people that worked in the company there gaping at me. Bella put the flowers on the desk and got up. I encircled her waist and I turned to them clearing my throat again.

"I have an announcement to make. Ms. Swan and I are going to get married." I told them in my best cool voice that I could master at that moment.

The summer went by fairly quiet if you don't count the trip to Forks when we told her father. I don't even remember the conversation, just me promising him that I will never hurt her. I really didn't want to know how it is to be shot.

Bella's birthday was amazing, we spent the whole day in our backyard with family and around nine pm, Rose went into labor, although she was only eight months along. The next day she gave birth to her son and Emmett was grinning and crying like a little kid.

So, here I was now, trying to run over everything again with Emmett, arranging the party.

"What should I be?" he asked me for the tenth time.

"Why are you asking me?" I groaned and slumped on my chair.

"You're the boss!" Emmett exclaimed and lounged on the couch. I cringed when he put his shoes on the leather.

"First, take your feet off my couch. Second, why won't you talk with Rose about that?"

"She's sleeping every time I get home and she gets easily annoyed these days." He sighed.

"That happens when you are not careful." I chuckled.

"I love the kid, honest! However, he is occupying all her time! I haven't kissed her properly in days and hell, I haven't talked with her in ages!"

"You'll have time on Halloween; your mom will keep the little one, right?" I asked.

"How do you have time for Bella? I mean, you have Lizzy."

"She's older, Emmett. And there's always Esme. Bless her." I mused and winked at him.

"Oh just you wait until you'll have one of your own! We'll see who is laughing then!" Emmett groaned and rubbed his eyes. They were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. _Wait! What does he mean when I will have one of my own?_ I wasn't truly ready to be a father, a real father.

"When is the last time you slept?" I asked avoiding his statement.

"Who knows? I'm catching a few hours or minutes here and there. He is constantly crying for something."

I had a flash of an older me trying to stay awake and feed a small baby in my arms. I shuddered and snapped out of it.

"You know something? Just go home and sleep…or help Rose…or something. You are not helping me here. Tell Bella or Tanya to come and help me." I told him. Emmett looked like he wanted to kiss my feet.

"You're the best boss anyone could ask for. I'm going to sleep. Bye, Edward." He agreed and left.

Bella walked in a moment later with all the things Emmett had had in his arms earlier. The idiot!

I rushed to her and helped her. "Thanks. I couldn't even see where I was walking." She whispered. I kissed her forehead and led her to the couch.

"What do you need help with?" Bella asked distracted. She kept glancing at her phone and before I started answering she was texting someone.

"This is called disrespecting your boss." I snapped teasingly. She took on a frightened face.

"Oh I am so sorry! Alice is annoying me! It's still October and she wants to make plans for Christmas!"

"I don't care what your personal life is." I whispered and looked pointedly at the files between us.

"Like hell you don't! This is important, stop avoiding it, Edward!" Bella groaned and scowled at her phone as it showed yet another message.

"What is she doing now?" I asked caving in. Work could wait.

"Christmas, I told you! I want to strangle her sometimes! I am afraid to announce to her when we finally set a date." Bella whispered and looked in her lap.

"When do you want to do it?" I asked moving closer to her.

"It doesn't really matter to me. But if you want my opinion, I always liked winter."

"Then it's settled. This winter." I grinned at her. My grin fell when I saw her disbelieving face.

"Are you high? You just don't realize how many things should be done for a wedding!" she said agitated.

"I'm sure, between Esme and Alice, I have faith we can do it. Rose did it in two months!"

"Edward, I don't know about it…" She whispered. I took her hand and played with her fingers.

"There's always next year." I told her. She took my face in her hands and something she saw on my face made her say that she will talk with Esme. "Don't do it because I want it. You have to want it, too."

"I want to. Let's find a date." I took my calendar from the files between us and gaped at it. There were so many dates circled.

"Winter?" I probed.

"Whenever there's a free date." She said and peeked at the calendar. "November." I could feel her fast breath on my cheek.

"Bella, calm down. Please. We'll find a date, just please keep breathing."

"How can I?? Look at you schedule." She moaned and sucked in deep breaths.

Her phone started ringing but she didn't seem to hear it. Alice. I picked it and answered.

"Just answer already. Do you want it there?" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Alice." I stated.

"Oh OH Edward! Where's Bella?"

"Thinking….she's right here. Listen, she'll call you later. We're a bit busy."

"I just got the best idea for your wedding. If you want to hear it." She said.

"Let's hear it."

"During the Christmas holiday at the cottage."

"What cottage, Alice?" I asked getting Bella's attention who looked at me in horror and shook her head no.

"The one we spent our holiday at last Christmas. What do you say about that?"

"I'll talk with Bella. She'll call you later. Bye."

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Remember the cottage we stayed-"

"Yes! She's been telling me about it for months! She rented the damn place." Bella cut me off. "I heard what she told you, she talks way too loud."

"And?"

"During the Christmas holiday, before or after…" She said uncertainly.

"Before. There. I want to have you to myself on Christmas." I told her.

We grinned at each other and said "Seventeen?" at the same time.

"It's good to know we think alike." I laughed.

"Amazing. We'll tell Alice and Esme tonight. Until then, let's worry about the Halloween party." Bella giggled and leaned into me.

We started planning the Halloween party and by the end of the day, it was done.

Now we just have to incur the wrath of Esme and Alice when they find out that they only have a month and a half to put together a wedding. I think that thought terrifies me more than anything else ever has.

* * *

**We're getting closer to the wedding! **

**If you'd like to see what happened during those months I skipped tell me. I'll write outtakes. I feel bad for just jumping, but it was necessary.**

**Review and tell me what do you think of the events that took place this chapter. I want at least 10 reviews until I update next. ;)**


	25. Halloween party and dinner in family

**My present for you. It's December, the month of presents :D **

**I'll try write an outtake before Christmas.**

**A/N: Not mine...none of the books.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What do you want me to do?" I screamed. He must have hurt his head.

"Be the devil. Rose was supposed to wear that costume. She can't this year. Come on, Bella." He begged.

"Rose will! I won't! I am not one of your models!" I continued screaming aware that people could hear me.

"Not my models, your fiancé's models!" Emmett countered.

"No! NO! NO!" I emphasized every 'no' with a thud of my palm on my desk.

"Can I at least show you the costume?"

"NO!"

"Will you consider it? If Cullen had asked you, you would have accepted!"

"No! I wouldn't have!"

"Just let me show it to you."

"NO!" I got up and was ready to lunge at him when I heard Tanya groan from her desk.

"Just let him show you the damn thing! I am busy here."

"Please?" Emmett grinned. My palm itched to slap him.

"NO for the last time."

"What the hell is wrong here?" Edward asked from the doorway of his office.

"He is mad!" I said pointing to Emmett.

"She won't be the devil!" Emmett yelled pointing to me. I glared at him.

"Why would Bella be a…devil?" Edward whispered.

"Halloween! Her costume! Rose can't wear that thing!"

Edward's face lit up and I slumped in my chair seeing defeat in front of me.

"You will multiply my salary a thousand times!" I snapped at him.

"The money will go to the same house, but whatever you want." He had the nerve to make fun of me.

"I have my own costume." I hissed.

"Now you have another one." Edward said as he advanced to me. "Go with Emmett."

"What? Didn't you think to prepare me? The stupid party is an hour!" I yelled again.

"What's wrong with your woman, Cullen? Is she in PMSing?" That was it! I lurched at Emmett and started hitting him on the head.

"OW! Woman! OW! Cullen, get her away!" Emmett groaned and fought with me.

I felt Edward getting a hold of me and carrying me somewhere. We were in his office when he put me down.

"I didn't plan for this. Our amazing plan missed that Rose wouldn't be able to wear her costume. Bella, please. For me."

"What will you be?"

"Whatever Emmett gives me. I'm not as picky as some other people." He grinned.

"OH you…" I was so angry I couldn't even find a bad word for him.

"Forgive me." He whispered and crushed me to him. "I'll show you my gratitude for wearing this the whole night. I promise."

"I might keep you up to that." I whispered and kissed his neck.

"Go do as Emmett says. I'll be down there, shortly."

The costume was scandalous.

"I'm not wearing it!" I told Emmett as I looked at the costume.

"I'll help you in it." Rose offered softly. "It's my fault you can't wear something else."

She had a long dress, being a princess as she put it. She helped me in the costume.

"Rose! I can't wear…_this_!" I hissed at her.

"Sure you can. You look hot."

"More than half my breasts are showing! My ass is out and…I have a tail!" I said tugging at the tail. "Oh no…not those shoes!"

"Will you stop complaining? Don't go into modeling. EVER." She advised.

"What the hell is this?" I asked eyeing a sort of trident.

"The devil always has that!"

"Ok. Are we done? Can I go make a fool of myself and then go home and crawl under the bed and die?" I asked exasperated.

"You are hot! Trust me." Rose tried to relax me.

We got out of the room and started to mingle. The party was being held down in Emmett's area, thankfully.

"Hell, if I didn't love you Rose, I'd have a go with Bella." Emmett said loudly from behind me making me blush. He was some sort of comic book character. I forgot which one.

"Where's Edward?" I asked craning my neck to look for his bronze hair.

Just then, I heard his sweet voice from behind me.

"Rose, where's Bella?" Really, didn't he see me? I am right in front of him! I decided not to turn. Rose was playing along.

"Haven't seen her. What are you? The sleeping beauty?" I wondered what he was wearing.

"Ask your stupid husband. Apparently bachelors look like this."

"You are the _last_ bachelor."

"Not true! The crazy little girl didn't marry Jasper!" Edward said exasperated. I could envision him running a hand through his hair. "Hey! Where are you going? Where's Bella?" he asked petulantly. "I need Bella." He whispered softly.

A second later, he touched my shoulder. "Excuse me. Have you seen Ms Swan?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I whirled on my heels without stumbling and glared at him.

"BELLA!"

"Edward!" I exclaimed and raised my hands in the air. "Why, it's so nice to see you…in a robe?" I frowned taking in his attire.

I saw his eyes jumping from my breasts to my legs back to my breasts then to the stupid trident and he peeked behind me cautiously. "Holy fuck!" he breathed in my ear, took my hand and dragged me to the elevator.

"Wait! The party!"

"Fuck it!" he pressed UP furiously until the doors opened and then he molested the 13th floor button. When the doors closed, he pressed me to the wall and attacked my lips. I could feel his erection on my stomach.

"Tell me you don't have anything under this!" Edward groaned in my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

"Nothing. Lose the pants. Are those…pajama pants?"

"Yes. Don't laugh at me." He mumbled and almost ripped the material off him.

We didn't think people might still be using the elevator, but when the doors opened and Peg walked in, her head buried in some files, Edward cleared his throat and started folding the pants in his hands.

She looked up and screamed startled.

"How are you, Peg?" Edward asked conversationally.

"Well, Mr. Cullen."

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"I was on my way. I'll leave those in my office and go." She let herself out a floor later. When the doors closed, we started laughing.

"Stay put. One more floor." I encouraged him, but mostly I did it for myself.

As soon as the doors opened at our floor, he picked me up and sprinted to his office. I don't know how he opened the door but he shut it closed with his foot. He put me down, turned the lock, and then grinned deviously at me.

"My little devil." He murmured and advanced towards me.

"You are the devil." I said seriously.

I unknotted his belt and the robe fell open. He wore only briefs. Fucking briefs. Under the silky robe.

I felt him pick me up and push me against his desk; my face was seeing the desk and the window. My heart rate picked up. He was going to do me from behind. I started dripping, just from the mere thought of it.

Edward tugged at the tail and used it to slap my ass a few times.

"I can't wait another second!" he said in a tight voice.

"Don't wait! It's been too long." I whispered. It was Sunday and we hadn't been together since Friday, or Thursday if I was honest. We had stayed with Lizzy this past weekend, helped her at school and prepared the party.

Without warning Edward thrust his rock, hard, cock into my tight, wet, waiting pussy. With every thrust he was marking his territory more and more.

"Six –_thrust_- weeks –_thrust, moan_- and four – _thrust, groan_- days until –_thrust, growl_- you are –_thrust, loud moan_- MINE." I felt his teeth biting into my shoulder, his fingers digging into my hips as he pushed into me in quick, fast and precise movements. He was going to leave marks and I loved it.

"EDWAARRRDD!" I yelled when I felt him pinch my nipples and squish my breasts as he pounded into me at an inhuman speed.

"Bella…Bella…I love you…so fucking much…Arghhh" Edward moaned and pushed forcefully in and out of me. I was dangling on the edge of an amazing orgasm, but it seemed that I still had presence of mind. I saw as things started falling off his desk and I turned making him fall on the floor in the process.

"Sorry. Things started falling." Was all I said before I impaled myself on his swollen member. Edward hissed and raised his hips to bring me close to him. I felt his cock stretching me as I moved on him. Porn stars have nothing on the size of Edward's dick. They should make a monument to it, it was wonderful.

"Bella…clooooseeee…harder." He was so sexy laying there at my mercy, begging me to bring him release. His large hands cupped my breasts, his head tipped back, and his back arched. An animalistic growl escaped his lips and a second later, I was on my back and Edward had my legs in the air, pounding in me. I felt my muscles clamp on his cock and I yelled his name a few times before I felt him twitch in me. A second later, Edward's weight fell on me making it harder to regain my breathing.

"Oh, Bella!"

After some time while I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder or neck a few times, I cleared my throat. "Shall we go down there now?" My voice was hoarse from yelling so loud.

He didn't move or say anything.

"Edward?" I whispered and moved the hair from his eyes. They were closed and his dark, long lashes were touching his flushed cheeks, he was breathing steadily and I felt his breath on my breast were his head was lying. I realized he had fallen asleep. _I had tired my Edward out. Seeing him again in a silky robe will never be the same again._

He moved a little, getting more comfortable and nuzzled between my breasts tickling me.

"Sweetie? Wake up." I whispered in his ear.

"Ung mnet mom…" he grunted and stuck his nose in my dress.

"Edward!" I giggled.

"Huh?" He opened an eye and a lazy grin spread on his lips when he saw me.

"Had a good nap?" I laughed.

"With such a good pillow…how could I not?" Edward asked and kissed said pillow.

"I asked you while you were sleeping…if you'd like to go back?" I asked again and trailed my hand over his back.

"Round two?" His head shot up and grinned wildly at me.

"No, insatiable man! Down at the party." I laughed at his eager expression. "Didn't you have enough for now?"

"I'll never have enough of you." He whispered and got up. We re-arranged our clothes and left his office hand in hand.

In the elevator, he kissed me sinuously arousing me again. He touched as much as possible of my the tail. "Tell me you can keep this costume! I really love the tail."

"We'll have to ask Emmett." I giggled and fumbled with his belt, knotting it.

When the doors opened, we saw how empty it was there. Only a few people talking quietly.

"Where is everyone?' Edward whispered to me.

"I don't know…" I frowned and looked around for Emmett.

"Bells! Emmett told me to tell you that he left. He looked for you for some time but gave up." I eyed Jacob as he told me that. He looked interesting. He had a feather in his hair and a blanket over him.

"What are you?" I asked amused at his costume.

"Indian." He said proudly.

"I'm sure Billy would be proud of you." I said.

"Sure he is. Speaking of him. Cold you…take a picture. I need to send him one." I handed my trident to Edward and took the camera from Jacob. When I handed it back he glanced at Edward who was glaring at him and then looked at me intently.

"What, now?" I asked annoyed.

"With you, too. Billy misses you. And he will show it to Charlie..."

Edward took the camera from him and before I could protest, I was half under Jacob's blanket and the camera clicked. "Now, it's only fair you take a picture of us and give it to Charlie." That was sneaky of Edward, but I liked the way he thought.

He put an arm around me and I turned to arrange the robe smiling at him as I heard the camera click.

"I wasn't ready!" I yelled at Jacob. He shrugged.

"See you! I'll send those to Billy." He yelled over his shoulder.

***

"It's not good to start from the first day of the month and a Monday! Bella...I'm scared. Can't we just…do it without them?" Edward asked me for the tenth time in the past three hours.

"We won't elope! And we _are_ telling them over dinner tonight. That is the reason we invited them all!" I said and turned to go.

"Wait! I'm…freaking out…Alice is scary…and Esme will be mad at me."

"We'll find the best moment to tell them. Come on, one more hour here and then we go home and prepare dinner." I encouraged him. He moaned and smacked his forehead on the desk.

I left him muttering and went back to work.

"Have you set a date?" I turned to Tanya.

"Yes. December 17th." I smiled and responded to an email.

"How is it going with the preparations?"

"Ehhh we're telling everyone the date, tonight. After that…the preparations will start."

"Are you mad?" she yelled.

"No. Keep your voice down." I hushed her.

Edward came out of his office with his hair in utter disorder. He was nervous.

"Let's go! I can't stay here anymore. We need to stop and buy a bullet proof vest. No, that won't be enough to stop her! How about we buy plane tickets for…Australia? Do you like kangaroos?" he seemed serious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Esme loves you too much to hurt you." I told him.

"Esme? I'm scared of Alice!" he moaned and put some files on Tanya's desk. "Send those and go home."

"Ok." She said, looking confused at his white face.

***Home***

"So how do you do this?" Edward asked eyeing the pan with the potatoes.

"Put it in the oven. And careful not to-" a loud moan announced me that he had burnt himself, "-get burnt." I finished sighing.

He threw the pan away and glared at it, sucking on his fingers. He was acting like a child, again.

"Let me see." I cooed and took the fingers from his mouth. Sure enough, they were red. I took care of him and sent him to set the table. It was an easier task. Hopefully.

I prepared the dinner and when I was done, I went to the living room to see the table arranged beautifully. Just as I was about to complement Edward, something black jumped on the table smashing a glass.

"NO!" I yelled and went to save Toulouse and the plates.

"Oh, see we found him!" I heard Edward whisper to someone.

"Bunny!" Lizzy yelled and rushed to me.

"Can you bring another glass?" I asked Edward as I handed the bunny to Lizzy, while I took care of the broken one.

"Sure."

"It smells wonderful, love!" Edward whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"We have to distract them somehow…" I giggled. He kissed up and down my neck.

"Are you sure we can't just…escape?"

"Positive. And after this is over, we're calling _my_ parents." I murmured.

"Oh joy! I see if you really got bored of me…Charlie will shoot me!" he said tragically.

"No! No one shoots Daddy!" Lizzy cried and attached to his leg.

We exchanged a look and he picked her up. "Let's hope not." He grinned and kissed her, biting her cheek. He had got this bad habit of biting us.

"Edward! You'll leave a mark again!"

"She likes it, don't you bug?"

"No!" she shrieked making Edward pout and put her down. Lizzy ran from the room leaving us alone. Edward hugged me and nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"I love you. Hmm you smell amazing!" he hummed.

"I love you, too." I grinned in his cheek and locked my hands in his hair moving his head so I could kiss him. Edward moaned and shoved his tongue in my mouth, caressing my own tongue and touching ever corner of my mouth. I tried to win the battle and taste his mouth, but he didn't let me. I felt the back of the couch behind me and before I knew what happened we toppled over it, me banging my head on the coffee table in the process. We were at an awkward angle, I was half on the floor with my legs locked on his torso afraid if I let go I'd fall more and he had his palms on either sides of my head and his legs were dangling over the back of the couch.

He smiled crookedly at me and attempted to move, only managing to slide further and knock is forehead on the coffee table. "Ow" he muttered lowly.

"Daddy…door…" I heard Lizzy whisper.

We looked at each other thinking of a way to move without hurting ourselves further.

"It's your fault!" I hissed and attempted to move him off me, which sent him directly under the table, his chest over my face.

"Where are Edward and Bella? Why did you answer the door?" I heard Esme's panicked voice.

"There!" I could imagine how we looked.

"OW! Damned thing!" Edward tried to get up only hitting his head on the table again. I heard laughter and many voices. Were they all here? "Stop fucking laughing and help us!" Edward groaned.

"Language!" Esme chided.

The table moved and I could breathe again as Edward moved off me, then helped me up. I smoothed my skirt as he tugged at his tie.

"Aren't they cute? Look how are they blushing!" I wanted to kill Alice.

"Dinner?" I asked gesturing to the table.

They all got seated and Edward came to help me. "Hey, I'm sorry…I didn't realize we'd fall." He whispered ashamed and I stopped his hand as it was on its way to create a mess in his hair.

"It's okay. Oh who am I kidding?! It is mortifying!" I muttered. He kissed me once and helped me carry the appetizers.

I went to get the potatoes and I was happy that everything went smoothly. We had't got the opportunity to tell them, but it will come soon.

"He is very cute!" Alice cooed at Toulouse as he sat quietly at the end of the table, next to Lizzy.

"Speaking of bunnies…where were you two yesterday?" Emmett inquired.

I flushed red and busied myself with my chicken. I peeked at Edward was watching a potato as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I was kidding!" Emmett boomed. "But I see you really did that! They go at it like rabbits!" he explained to the whole table as if they hadn't gotten what he wanted to say.

"That means Daddy is Thumper?" Lizzy asked innocently making Edward choke on his gulp of wine.

I patted his back and blurted out the first thing that came in my mind. "We're getting married on December 17th!"

There was silence, followed by shrieks and glares from Esme and Alice.

When Alice lunged at me, Edward threw me over his shoulder and made a run for our lives. "Fuck! You had to say it _then_!" he groaned and locked the door of the garage behind him.

"Why are we here?"

"We have to hide! She was going to kill you! Let them cool down…and then, we'll go back."

I started getting bored of being locked in a garage, even if it was Edward with me here.

"What the hell are you doing there? Get out! I'm trying to convince everyone that you aren't there for a quickie and they don't believe me." I heard Carlisle's embarrassed voice from the other side of the door.

Edward opened the door and looked at his dad cautiously.

Carlisle took in our clothes and his eyes widened. Edward had rolled his sleeves and loosened his tie and I had popped a few buttons open for being hot in here. Nothing else.

"Come on." Edward sighed and took my hand.

**EPOV (I just realized I wrote this last part in his pov...:) )**

"Tell me, you are kidding!" Esme exclaimed when we made our entrance in the room.

"Ehh no." I chuckled nervously and hugged Bella to me.

Esme, Alice and Rose started yelling at the same time, Emmett and Jasper exchanged some money from a bet, I'm sure; Carlisle watched us amused and Lizzy burst in tears from all the chaos. I went to her and scooped her in my arms. "It's alright, baby." I whispered to her. "SHUT UP!" I yelled over the angry women. They quieted and looked at me expectantly.

"Listen, I know it's a tad bit soon. But we don't need anything fancy…just us. A small wedding at the cabin. Okay, Alice?" I questioned, she nodded. "Good. We'll make a few other phone calls and it will be under fifty." I glared at Alice as I said it.

"THAT cabin?" Jasper asked locking eyes with me.

"Yes." I said as the same time as Alice squeal "Yippee!"

This sent everyone in another round of shouts. I sighed and hugged Lizzy closer to me.

"It's been a hell of a year!" Emmett boomed and jumped on Bella making her stumble. Thankfully, there was a chair behind her, but I didn't take into account her accident prone nature. The chair fell back and she flashed everyone.

"Mommy!" Lizzy squirmed in my arms with her arms extended to Bella who was trying to get up, glaring at Emmett.

There was silence and everyone watched Lizzy with their mouths hanging open. Bella scrambled up and came to us. She took Lizzy from my arms and started soothing her, reassuring her that she is fine.

"When did that happen?" Esme broke the silence.

"A while ago." I said watching my girls. They were the light of my eyes; I wouldn't be able to live without them.

We finished the dinner with minimum conversation, Lizzy in my lap the whole while, shooting worried glances at Alice and Emmett. I think they had scared her earlier.

Esme and Alice were making plans to meet and plan the wedding while Bella listened to them patiently, nodding and agreeing with them.

After they left, I breathed a sigh of relief. We were still alive! I took Lizzy to bed since she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

"That went well." I stated as I got in our room and started stripping.

"Peachy." Bella muttered. "It started perfect! The action started when Emmett decided to announce _everyone_ that we have a…healthy relationship and…well the end was brutal. You can say that it went well."

I watched her amused and she huffed at me. I advanced to her and captured her retort in my mouth; she moaned and pressed her naked body to mine. I guess there was no need to put on pajamas.

Her slim legs wrapped around me and I was right there, pressed to her hot, dripping pussy. Her lips were aggressive and I liked this side of her. I laid her on the bed and pushed in her; Bella moaned and dug her nails in my back. From the corner of my eye I saw something moving, but didn't pay attention, I was too engrossed in my current activity.

Toulouse jumped between us and settled on Bella's chest. She shrieked and pushed me away, I fell and the damned bunny jumped on my cock squeaking happily. It was the first time in my life when I wanted to hurt him. He watched me innocently moving his muzzle and I fisted my hands to my sides arguing with myself the if I kill him I'll miss him scenario.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" Bella asked frantically, both hands over her left breast, surely trying to make her heart settle.

"What was your word? Peachy!" I mumbled and glared at the black bunny who watched me confused.

"Come up." She whispered and patted the bed. I scooped Toulouse up in my hand and plopped on the bed huffing.

"Of all the things that could have happened…_he_ had to be here!" I hissed and watched him as he made a beeline to the space between our pillows and snuggled there. "I will kill Charlotte next time I see her! It's her fault she got him used to sleeping in her bed!"

"Edward, calm down. It's fine. It's over, anyway." Bella tried to pacify me.

"Course it's over. He ruined the mood!" I glared at the bunny.

"Don't be mad at him. Let's just sleep, okay. Put something on you, you don't know when Liz might come in here." I sighed and listened, throwing a shirt and some panties at her, too. Lizzy's visits to our room were becoming a problem, a very nerve-wrecking-cause-of-blue-balls-problem. I got under the blanket and hugged Bella to me, throwing one more glare at Toulouse who seemed to get the message and scurried away on the other side of the bed.

"Could we just…go away? I feel like everything is in my way to be alone with you! Lizzy, the intercom, Emmett, my schedule and now _Toulouse_, too!" I exclaimed and kissed her head, sniffing her hair.

"The honeymoon. Could you hold out until then?" she giggled.

"I'll start a chart, having us as prisoners and count down the days!" I said seriously making her laugh.

"Sleep. You have a meeting at eight." I groaned and closed my eyes. Six weeks and three days, one day down another forty six to go. I grinned to myself and let myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Okay...it seems Edward wanted to take over Bella...:D I just realized the switch while re-reading now.**

**Review! Don't be too hard on Alice and Esme, imagine how it will be plan a wedding in such a short time.**

**Oh, check my new story. It's called True love is more important than species. here the summary: Edward's the human and Bella and the Cullens are the vampires. What happens when it gets to "I've hurt you beyond words. Will you ever be able to look at me again?" Will Edward stay with Bella no matter what? **

**And, I also posted two one shots. :) I'll stop boasting.**


	26. Wedding shopping

**A/N: I don't anything!**

**Thank you for reviewing :) I appreciate it, but refrain from writing like this : upd8, b4, ...and so on, please. Keep the awesome reviews coming!**

**Now, on with the chapter. And don't forget to visit my web: newdawn-newday-newlife(dot)webs(dot)com, don't forget to change (dot) with an actual dot. ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you insane?" I blinked at Bella. I expected her to look incredulously or to laugh, but not to make me insane or say I am out of my mind. Was it that bad that I wanted to drive my baby?

"Come on, love. I haven't driven it in years!" I pleaded.

"No. Edward, I don't think so, really? It's in the mountains!"

"I know, but…please?" It always did the trick.

"Edward, we are _not_ driving the Camaro to the cabin!" Bella said slowly trying to remain calm.

"I accepted your stupid idea of making your _dog_ the ring bearer! Is it that much to let me drive my favorite car there?"

"What do you mean _my_ dog? He is yours as much as he is mine." She screamed.

"Fine. _Our_ dog." I averted cringing.

Speaking of the devil, Jake barked loudly followed by a yell. "Mommy! Daddy!"

We locked gazes and rushed to Lizzy. She was on the couch in the living room pointing to Jake who was wagging his tail. He was in the middle of the room, yelping happily. What was wrong?

"What happened, honey?" I asked and started going to her.

"No!" she screamed. Too late, my foot landed in a puddle, wetting my sock. I looked down in disbelief.

"Jake!!! How could you!?" Bella groaned and advanced to him. The coward took off. "I'm going to bring…something to wash. Again." She moaned and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Are you mad at Jake?" Lizzy asked me. I was still there, foot suspended in the air, glaring at the pee puddle at my feet.

"No. I just hate him right now."

Bella came back and took my sock off, "Go wash." She whispered and started cleaning there.

"And you want him to listen and walk to us with the rings. For all we know, he could take off into the woods!" I groaned and made my way to the bathroom.

"Let's buy the rings first and then worry." Bella yelled after me.

Oh yes. Who thought it will be so hard to plan a wedding? Tuxedos, coats, shoes, dresses, hair style, patterns for napkins (Who will care?), glasses and silverware, cake, accessories, jewels, invitations, phone calls over phone calls and to top it all we still hadn't gone ring shopping! Oh…how could I forget? The vows! Bella wanted us to write our own vows and I thought it would be nice and romantic until I realized it was giving me headaches.

"NOOOOOO!!! Bad, insufferable beast!" I heard Bella yell. I don't even want to know what Jake did, now.

"Don't hit him!" Lizzy cried.

I sighed and went back with a new pair of socks on. "What happened?" I asked apprehensively.

"They are plotting!" Bella hissed and pointed to Toulouse. What had he done? He always used the sand box. _Always_! "It seems that Jake is a bad influence." She sighed.

"He…did that?" I asked pointing to the edge of the couch, which looked nibbled.

"Yes!"

"Why don't we just calm down?" I offered and threw the rag from her hand. "The animals had gone mad. Okay. How about we go out and look for the rings?"

Lizzy started clapping and jumping on the couch.

Bella went to her, "Stop. Let's go get dressed." She took her hand and walked her to her room.

We were only three weeks in November but it was impossibly cold. I put a shirt and a sweater on me, jeans and waited for Bella to come back to get dressed.

"We're doing something productive. Alice will be proud of us." She laughed as she came in our room.

"I'm sure. Come here." She walked to me curiously.

"What is it?" she asked, moving my hair from my forehead.

"I missed you." I said pathetically and kissed her neck. She dropped a kiss on my hair.

"Let me get dressed."

"I'll go buckle Lizzy in the car." I offered and went out of the room. She was on the couch, dangling her feet and waiting patiently, the picture of the obedient child. "Let's go, honey!" I said to her and made my way to the garage door.

I heard her padding quietly behind me. Something was wrong, she was never quiet.

"Liz, is there something wrong?" I asked turning to her.

"No." She shook her head and climbed in the car alone. I went after her.

"Elizabeth. What happened?"

She looked in her lap and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" I asked trying to understand what happened. She was fine a few minutes ago.

"When you marry Bella, you won't love me." She said sincerely and to my horror, tears started falling from her eyes. I scooped her in my arms and crushed her to my chest. "How can you say that? I will always love you!" I whispered in her ear.

"What happened? Why is she crying?" I heard Bella ask frightened.

Lizzy clung to my neck harder. "She thinks I won't love her anymore if we marry." I explained.

"That's not true. Daddy will love you, always." Bella told Lizzy who raised her head and gazed at Bella.

"Promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"Always, baby." I said and kissed her forehead. She giggled and turned to Bella who kissed her too. I put her in the back seat and buckled her. "Alright?" I wanted to be sure she was okay. Lizzy nodded and I closed the door.

"Ready, love?" I asked.

"What can I say? We have to do this." Bella sighed and climbed in her seat. I laughed and climbed in my seat, starting the car.

"When do I get a dress?" Lizzy asked.

"We're going shopping the last weekend of the month, in a week." Bella told her earning a squeal from Lizzy.

I had to buy a suit, a new one and I had a feeling that for the first time in my life I won't have an Armani one.

"You will go with the boys that weekend, as well." Bella told me then turned to Lizzy and asked her if she'd like a new dress.

"Yes! White."

"Ok, we'll get a white one."

I parked in front of Tiffany's and waited for the screaming to come. Bella didn't disappoint me.

"Edward! What are we doing here?"

"Buying wedding bands." I said calmly and got out.

I helped Lizzy out and waited for Bella to take my hands and get out. "No. I refuse to go in there!"

"Don't be difficult, love. It will make me happy. Please."

"Do you know how expensive those things are?" she half yelled.

"Yes." I picked her up and put her next the car.

"Edward!" Bella huffed. I took her hand and led her to the door. Lizzy skipped besides us, gazing around amazed. I opened the door and pushed Bella inside when she protested.

A woman around thirty breezed to us. "Good evening! Welcome to Tiffany's! How can I help you?"

"We're here for-"Bella stomped on my foot. "Just looking around, thank you." She told the woman and dragged me away.

"What was that? She was being helpful." I said amazed by her behavior.

"Helpful! She was drooling over you!" My little Bella became possessive; I loved it when she was marking her territory.

We went to the wedding bands and looked over them. "If you like something, just say." I told her when I saw her eyes lit up.

"There might be…that one." Bella pointed to a simple one with a small diamond on top.

"Then, it's good I like that one." I offered and pointed to a simple one. At least we both liked white gold.

The same woman came to us and asked if we liked something. I pointed to the two wedding bands and she did the stupid thing to tell us the prices.

"That will be a total of $ 3,200." She said. I heard Bella gasp and gently tug at my hand to leave.

"A size five for my fiancée and a 12 ½ for me." I said and squeezed Bella's fingers.

"Would you like to see if they fit?" she offered.

"Bella?" I asked and turned to her. Her face was white and she looked ready to faint. "Love, would you like to see if it fits?" I whispered. She nodded mutely. She fumbled with it; not letting me put it on. Mine fit, of course. And I was happy to see hers fit perfectly, as well. I couldn't wait to put it there myself and see it there for the rest of my life. We gave the rings back and the saleslady went to pack them.

"Let's look around, this takes a while. Where's Lizzy?" I asked suddenly aware that she was there with us.

"Daddy! Look at this!" she said from my left. She had seen a snowflake charm.

I crouched next to her. "Do you like it?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Then, we'll get it." I told her and kissed her cheek. And the price didn't compare to our rings, it was only $ 600.

"Now I can use the present from Esme." She grinned at me. She hadn't worn her bracelet because it hadn't had a charm.

"Edward…don't you think it's too much? We have many other things to buy…" Bella whispered to me.

"We'll have those for the rest of our lives." I told her. She dropped the subject and took Lizzy's hand walking around the store, looking at the jewels.

I saw her linger at the watches and I strolled to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Found something nice?"

"No. Really? You'll buy anything I like?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Anything for you. So what did you see?" I asked, tightening my arms around her.

"That watch. But don't even think about it! Look at the price!" It was $ 8,200.

"Yes, it is pretty expensive." I said, already thinking of a plan how to get it to her and she won't refuse it. Christmas! I chuckled and kissed her neck.

"What's funny? You aren't planning to buy it, are you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart." I grinned and led her to pay for our purchasing.

Lizzy tugged at our hands saying that she has to pee. My opportunity was here.

"Why don't you go with her, love?" I asked Bella. She nodded and went with Lizzy. I took the small bag and asked the woman about the watch.

"You are lucky, I dare say. Tomorrow, we are starting our Christmas discounts, but as you are our last client today, we can start the discount now." I liked the way she thought.

"So, how much is it?" I asked eagerly.

"$ 5,500. Would you like it?"

"Yes, thank you." I thanked her and went to wait for my girls.

We went out and after I closed the door after Bella, Lizzy stopped me to open her door.

"You got it?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "The watch." She said as if it was the most natural thing.

"I like the way you think, bug. And yes, I did." I laughed and opened her door.

When I got inside, Bella was arguing with someone over the phone. "I said I will. I don't know the directions now….YES! That's what I've been trying to tell you…Me too. Bye." She snapped the phone closed and sighed.

"Problems?" I asked.

"Mom. She wants to know how to get to the cabin!"

That was an interesting day, when we called her parents. Her mother's reaction was interesting.

"_Stay here and help me if she starts screaming." Bella mumbled and put the phone on speaker. After the fourth ring, someone picked it up._

"_Hello?" A woman's voice said._

"_Renee. Hi!" Bella whispered and cringed into me as if she could hurt her over the phone._

"_BELLA! How are you, honey? We haven't talked in so long!" Her mother was very enthusiastic._

"_Yes, well…I've been busy." Bella whispered._

"_Oh I saw how busy you were! All over the news!" Shit! The photos. We shared a look and I cleared my throat. _

"_Hello? Mrs. Dwyer, this is Edward." My moment of open mouth insert foot._

"_Hi, Edward."_

"_We called to give you some news." I said and played with her ring._

"_What have you done to my daughter?" she asked angrily._

"_Nothing, Mom! We have good news!" Bella pacified her._

"_I asked your daughter to marry me." I explained. Damn, my voice shook._

"_Really now?" Renee asked._

"_I said yes, Mom." Bella said._

"_Did you, now?"_

"_Yes. I couldn't say no even if someone made me. I love him." Bella said smiling and pecking my lips._

"_When is the wedding?" she sounded genuine._

"_December 17__th__." I said slowly._

"_WHAT??"_

"_I know it's short notice, but we want to do it before the New Year." Bella told her._

"_Bella, there are only mere weeks!" Renee said sternly._

"_We have the best team working on the wedding plans." I offered._

"_I want to help."_

"_Just come there and everything will be perfect." Bella told her._

"_There?" she asked._

"_We are doing it at the mountain cabin; I'll look up the address and email it." Bella said._

"_Okay, honey. I am very happy for you! Have you told Charlie?"_

"_No...He is next." Bella sighed._

"_Good luck. Love you!" Renee said._

"_Love you, too Mom. Bye." They hung up and we both sighed in relief. One down two more. Charlie and Charlotte._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Dad!" _

"_Bella! It's been months!" Charlie cried out._

"_I know…Remember when I called and told you about the engagement?" Bella asked._

"_Sure, kid. Have you set a date?"_

"_Yes. December 17__th__."_

"_I'll be there and I will bring my date." He sounded proud._

"_Sue?" Bella guessed._

"_Yes. So what is the address?"_

"_I'll call as soon as I know it. We are getting married at the mountain cabin." Bella explained._

"_Nice. Okay, I'll wait for your phone call. Say hello to Edward for me."_

"_Sure, Dad. Bye!"_

"_Bye, honey."_

_That went smoothly. I took the phone from her and dialed Charlotte's number._

"_She's a friend! Stop squirming! I hadn't acted like that when I talked with my parents." Bella laughed at me. _Yes, because it's so easy to invite your ex to your wedding!

"_Bonsoir!" Charlotte greeted._

"_Hello, Charlotte." I said, realizing just then how late it must have been there._

"_Edward! How are you?"_

"_Very good." I said truthfully and grinned at Bella. _

"_Is that the reason you called at midnight? To tell me, you are feeling very good?" Charlotte laughed._

"_No. Actually, we have news." I started saying._

"_Really? What could it be? You proposed, now what?" she sounded amused._

"_We set a date. December 17__th__ and you will be there with Benji." I said, mocking her nickname for Benjamin._

"_Benji and I will be very happy to come! What do you mean there?" Must everyone ask this?_

"_We are getting married at the cabin where we spent Christmas." I said._

"_We'll be there. I am really happy for you." She said happily._

"_Thank you. Bella will send you the address." I told her._

"_Of course. Then, I'll see you soon. Good bye, Edward."_

"_Bye, Char."_

_I turned to Bella, "That was easy. Now, let Alice and Esme start torturing us."_

"Let's just go home, I'm tired and Lizzy fell asleep." Bella snapped me out of my memories.

"Sure." I said and drove home. Bella managed to fall asleep, too.

So, when we got home, I carried Lizzy to her room, then came back and carried Bella to our room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Next week, we went to Esme's for Thanksgiving dinner. Lizzy was watching Dave apprehensively and curiously, when she touched him and he started crying she burst into tears, too. "I didn't mean to hurt him!" she whispered.

"It's fine. He is very fussy, he has colic." Rose explained.

"What is colic?" Lizzy asked curiously. Carlisle was more than happy to explain it.

After the big dinner, we spread around the room.

"Let's play something. Write three things you are grateful for on a piece of paper without your name and then we'll pick them and see if we can figure out who wrote that." Alice bounced happily.

How pathetic would I be if I wrote _Bella, Bella, and Bella_? Very, I know. So I settled to write, 1. Bella, 2. Lizzy, 3. Jasper. The last one was because he had insisted for me to come to the cabin last Christmas.

We put the papers on the table and everyone extracted one.

I got a nice one, it said: 1. Parents, 2. Rose, 3. My Jeep's backseat. It was easy. Emmett.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well this one says: my car, my man and my baby. I hope I won't be wrong. Rose." He declared. She huffed but nodded.

Esme read the one she had picked up, "Silly games as 'This or that', Alice and my boss." I choked on my drink and turned to Bella who was as red as a fire truck.

Esme frowned and looked at all of us. "I don't know…"

"Next, then." I said loudly and Alice read her paper, "_Shopaholic_ girlfriend, Bella and my 'awesome' bed." I blinked and glanced at Jasper. "Jazz?" she said tentatively.

"Yep, that's me."

"Why Bella?" Alice pouted.

"You are the first one there. Bella is there because without her I wouldn't have met you."

Bella had Carlisle's, which was obvious "medicine, Esme and Lizzy", not me. That made me scowl at him. Jasper had Esme's which was even more obvious "Carlisle, Lizzy and Edward", so that left Emmett with mine. Let the fun begin.

"We have two left!" Emmett boomed after he read my paper. He glanced between us. "Boss." He declared. "But, may I ask why Jazzy-boy is there? Do you have an affair we aren't aware of?"

"Jasper convinced me to go to the cabin last year." I said.

"Then what I read belongs to Bella." Esme beamed.

Thankfully, no one asked about the game and we survived without being mortified.

The girls had stolen Bella from me and they had gone to the kitchen to talk about wedding plans.

"So how are you boys?" Carlisle asked us, stretching on an armchair with a glass of whiskey in hand.

"I need sleep." Emmett mumbled and lounged on the couch.

"Oh I have something you will like!" Jasper announced us and rushed to the kitchen. What could be there?

"I have to write the vows." I groaned and pushed Emmett's feet away so I could sit.

"Any luck?" Carlisle asked knowingly.

"Nope. I end up with a headache every time I try." I said.

"Here!" Jasper skipped to us.

"NOOOO!!!" Bella yelled after him. What was there? The pack in his hand looked suspiciously like pictures.

We gathered back in the living room and Jasper passed pictures so everyone could see them. They were the pictures from the cabin!

"When did you take this one?" Alice screeched. "Look at my hair!"

"After the snow fight." Jasper chuckled.

"Daddy is cute!" Lizzy said from between Emmett's feet. "What is pussy?" she whispered to him, but we all heard. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. Jasper was going to die!

"A kitty." Emmett explained.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"What? It's true!" he defended himself.

"Lizzy, do not ever speak that word again. Hand over all the pictures." I said to everyone and extended my hand. They gave them without a word of protest.

"I have the film." Alice said smugly.

"You don't!" Bella giggled and showed her the film.

"We're going home. It was very nice of you to invite us, Esme." I said and scooped Lizzy in my arms. "Have a good night!"

I deposited Lizzy in the backseat, reassuring her that I am not mad at her and got in my seat. Bella came in the car a second later, blushing.

"What have they done to you, love?" I asked agitated.

"Nothing." She murmured and blushed harder.

"Bella!" I whined as I sped home.

"Emmett said that you got mad only because you didn't want Lizzy to know how much you liked mine." She whispered in my ear.

"Your what?" I asked confused.

"Pussy." Bella breathed in my ear. I was in deep trouble. That mere word hardened me fast and fully. "My, my…is Emmett right?" Bella laughed quietly.

I gulped, "He may be…"

Home, Bella got Lizzy to bed while I paced around our room. When Bella came in, I pounced.

I hadn't been with Bella in so long that I just couldn't take it anymore. The minute she walked through that door I was all over her. I made sure to shut and lock the door behind her. I didn't need Lizzy coming in here.

I ripped Bella's dress off her body without caring if it was expensive or not. I just had to have her right now. I didn't even notice the color or style of lingerie that she was wearing; I was too absorbed in my mission to care. Get Bella naked now!

Bella was also frantically grabbing at my clothes and pulling them off me. She was now completely naked and I just had on boxers. I quickly shed my boxers, picked her up and off the floor, and backed her into the door. There was no way that we were going to be able to make it to the bed. I sheathed myself inside of her as quickly as I could and started thrusting fast and hard.

She was moaning and making the most fucking unbelievable sounds ever. She started to claw at my back.

"Oh God! Edward! Don't stop! Harder! Please do it harder!" I happily obliged and started ramming my cock into her even deeper than before. I took one of my hands and started to rub her clit furiously.

I could feel her walls starting to tremble around me and I knew that she was close. I was too. So I picked up my pace a little bit and started sucking on her perk nipples. That was all it took and she came undone around me. I followed soon after, her walls milking my cock for all it was worth.

I gently sat her down on the ground with me and started kissing her with as much love as I possibly could convey to her in that moment.

"Well," Bella said. "That was definitely unexpected, but very welcomed. I love you Edward."

"As I love you Bella, as I love you."

**BPOV**

Saturday has come and I had a déjà vu from before Rosalie's wedding, but this time, we were shopping for my wedding.

I shook Lizzy's shoulder. Nothing. "Come on, sweetie. You can sleep in the car."

"Urgnh way!" she groaned and hugged her plush bunny to her chest.

"Liz, we have to go. Alice will be upset if you don't come. I won't get you the white dress you want." That did it. She opened an eye and smiled beautifully at me.

I helped her wash and get dressed, fed her and left. We were meeting at a bride's store. This time, I chose The Bridal Mansion of Lisle.

"They're here!" Alice screamed for the whole store to know.

"Yes. Hush!" I scolded her.

Esme found a dark blue beautiful dress and Alice and Rose bought red ones.

I was on my tenth dress and I didn't like any of them.

"Can't we do this some other day?" I begged Alice.

"No! We'll find the perfect dress for you!" Esme insisted. Even Lizzy had found a nice one.

I was currently wearing a dress with way too many folds. "Why don't you let me look at them for a change?" I asked Esme. She and Alice had been throwing dresses at me without asking if I liked them or not.

"Okay. Go and look!" I scooped the folds of the dress and marched to the dresses. I browsed through them until my eyes fell on the simplest and cutest dress. "Liz? Come here!"

She ran to me and I pointed to the dress. "Yes! Beautiful!" That's all I needed to hear.

I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. Like it was meant to be mine. It had a coat so it was even better for being a winter wedding. Everyone approved of it, but my face fell when I saw the price. $ 4,790.

"It's wonderful…but I can't." I said as I got out of the fitting room.

"If you think it's too expensive, then you don't know my son. He will do anything for you." Esme said angrily. "So, go and pay for the dress. We have to buy shoes. Chop chop!"

I sighed and went to pay. We went to the mall and it was as busy as ever.

When I saw Alice dragging me to Valentino, I started yelling.

"Just shut up!" she huffed and pushed me in the shop. "You need boots because it will be snow."

"Tell me something I don't know." I snapped.

After browsing for a few minutes and having a small heart attack at the high prices, I was about to sneak out when Rose screamed excited that she had found them. I went to her slowly, afraid of what she would show me.

She didn't disappoint. They were high, creamy white with a bow and I really like them.

"Try them!" Rose encouraged me. When I stuck my foot in it, I saw the price and let a small squeak.

"No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"No. Look at the price, Rose. Not even Edward is that insane!" I protested.

"How much?" Esme asked me.

"$ 1,495." I murmured.

"Take them." She dismissed me with a shake of her head as if it was five bucks.

"It's as much as my wedding band! NO!" I yelled.

"Oh God! Is she throwing a tantrum?" I wanted to strangle Alice.

"Alice. I can't get those. Be real."

"I like them." Lizzy smiled at me.

"They are too expensive, honey." I told her.

Esme put a phone to my ear. "It's Edward. Talk with him." I glared at her.

"Edward?" I whispered and moved away from the vultures.

"Love, is it true that you don't want to get something that looks good on you?" his velvet voice asked.

"Yes, because they are too expensive! Honestly, they are as much as my wedding band!"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Mall." I mumbled.

"What store, love?"

"Are you here? Valentino." I said.

"Stay put, I'm coming over there." He said and hung up.

I went back to the girls, smiling.

"So?" Esme asked.

"He's coming." I said grinning wildly.

"Who is coming?"

"Edward." I almost squealed like a little girl at the thought of seeing him.

Speaking of the devil and the devil shall appear. My devil walked briskly to me and enveloped me in his arms, kissing my neck. "Where are the boots?" he murmured.

"There." I pointed to them. He scrutinized them and turned to me beaming.

"Put them on." I did as he told me, unable to deny him. He came close to me and whispered so only I'd hear. "I want to have them digging in my ass as I fuck you." He said in a low, sex voice. I moaned and pressed my lips to his.

His tongue slipped in my mouth and I tugged at his hair, my foot moved slowly up and down his calf earning a low growl from him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Esme snapped and we separated, grinning madly.

"Go back to the boys; you've done your job." She ushered him. Edward stole one more kiss and went back to the boys. I bought the heels with the promise to use them wisely.

We bought for Lizzy a headband that fit very well with the dress and Alice and Rose dragged me lingerie shopping while Esme took Lizzy to the food court.

"Maybe I'm hungry, too." I said.

"You shouldn't eat. We need the dress to fit you." I gaped at Alice and she just poked her tongue at me, the little tease.

On the way to the lingerie shop, Rose saw something for me. Who knows what?

"No more boots!" I exclaimed.

"Don't fuss! They are the same price as the others, but think of what you could do in them!" Rose told me. "Try them." They were very high reaching my mid thigh, made of leather and…Prada. I got them, even though I paid $ 1,400.

"Let's go buy some sexy lingerie to fit with them!" I said giddily.

"I like this new Bella." Alice giggled and skipped to a lingerie shop. We bought many pieces and I left the shop blushing.

We went to the food court and met with the boys there.

"Did you find a suit?" I asked Edward who put me on his lap.

"Yes. It's very nice. You will like it." He murmured and pressed kisses on my neck. "I missed you."

"Me too. A lot."

"I didn't like this morning when I woke up alone." Edward told me and bit on his hamburger.

"I will go buy candles for the unity candles ceremony." Esme offered.

"I will order the bouquet. Do you trust me?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Alice." I said sincerely.

We finally parted ways around four pm; I let Edward drive because I couldn't feel my feet. I was lucky that Jasper had come to get him for shopping.

"Now what?" he asked when we got back home.

"Now, we have to write the vows and endure endless hours of china and napkin patterns." I sighed and plopped on the couch.

"Movie?" Lizzy jumped next to me.

"From where do you have so much energy?" I wondered aloud.

"She's little." Edward chuckled, put a movie on and came and sat next to me, hugging me to his chest. I was out before the movie started.

* * *

**We're getting closer to the wedding. I have pictures for everything on the website :D**

**Review! **


	27. A step closer to happiness

**A/N**: **Not mine!**

**We're getting closer...to the wedding. :D**

**I need a favour, anyone knows how to make a banner? I want to make a banner for the story, or more :). I am currently re-editing my chapters and I will put them on Blogger addictedtobellaandedward(dot)blogspot(dot)com And don't forget to go on the site on my profile for pictures :D I will create a soundtrack, soon.**

**Thank you for your reviews! I really love them and I am so happy that you like my story. I never thought it will be so appreciated.**

**PS: I have a French conversation here, don't forget the trick, open the story in another link and scroll down to the translation. It helps. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

I cut it, again. It was my tenth attempt at writing my vow. All I wrote so far, sounded like shit, as if coming from a pussy. I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it at the door angrily. The door opened right then and the paper hit Bella.

"Throwing papers at me?" she asked amused.

"Sorry. I simply give up!" I said annoyed and pushed away form my desk.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't write the stupid vow! Did you do it?"

"Yes. And I won't help you." She told me lightly and dumped yet another stack of files on my desk.

"How many more are you bringing??" I asked exasperated.

"We won't be here for the end of the year…so you need to finish all those things before we leave. I'm going to finish stamping some papers." With that, she left. I eyed the files and groaned. I started looking through them and signed here and there. After countless hours of doing just that, I finished and started writing the editor's word for the next magazine.

"Edward!" My head snapped up. Bella was leaning in the doorway watching me amused. "I called you a few minutes. Are you staying longer?"

"I'll finish this and…we'll go. What hour is it?" I asked, stretching.

"A little after seven." I finished the sentence and closed everything. "Let's go home, then."

In the elevator, she was quiet; on the way home, she kept fidgeting. Something was wrong, but what?

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked as we entered the house.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're acting strange." I said.

"It's your imagination. I'm fine." She reassured me.

We ate some leftovers and then went to our room.

"That's it! Just tell me what is wrong!" I groaned and plopped on the bed. Bella came to me and sat next to me, sighing deeply.

"We need to talk." She murmured, playing with the edge of the cover.

"Talk?" I choked out. I didn't like this word…or where this conversation was leading.

"Yes, talk. Listen, I've been thinking…Never mind, it's stupid." Bella dismissed whatever she wanted to say and squirmed under the covers.

I stopped her hand from destroying the blanket, "What's wrong? It can't be stupid. Just tell me, I can take it." I whispered. Her eyes shifted to mine, they were big and sincere.

"Okay. I want to be Lizzy's mother." She mumbled and bit her lip.

"But you are!" I told her.

"Legally." Bella whispered softly, her eyes drinking in my reaction.

"You want to adopt Lizzy?" I asked dumbly.

"It's only fair. We're getting married and she is already calling me mommy."

"I…don't know what to say." I finally whispered, overwhelmed by her statement.

"If you don't want me to, I'd understand." Bella told me.

"Silly girl! I want you to be her mother, legally. I'll talk with Demetri in the morning. When do you want to sign the papers?" I asked eagerly.

"Before the wedding." I hugged her closely and kissed her softly. The kiss turned hungrier, soon and before I knew it, Bella was straddling me. "I am afraid to think what I'll do on the honeymoon, if even now, I can't keep my hands off you!" she chuckled lightly and kissed me again.

I turned her on her back, took the soft nightgown off her and shimmed my pajama pants off, throwing them on the other side of the room. I put her hands over her head and trailed a finger over her body, from the delicious curve of her neck to her hipbone, then spread her legs wider and entered her.

"Edwaard!" she moaned loudly, arching her back and clawing at my back.

"No. Keep your hands there." I whispered and raised her hips higher, moving in quick movements in her. Bella clasped her hands on the headboard, moving with me, bringing me deeper in her and closer to my release. I cupped her left breast and pinched her nipple earning a low hiss from Bella; I moved my other hand to her folds and rubbed her clit softly. "Yess! Yess! Just like that!" she encouraged me, slamming her hips into me, trying to get more friction. I kept her hips steady and rammed my cock in and out of her. Her hips and back were in the air, her hands on the headboard and her head thrown back in ecstasy. When her inner muscles started clamping on me, my movements became erratic and soon I spilled in her. I moved off her and on my back, seeking her hand blindly, when I found it, I squeezed it. I draped the blanket over us and I soon fell asleep with her hand in mine.

I woke up first. In a week, we were done going to work and on our way to the mountain. I grinned and went to my morning shower. I glanced at Bella who was snuggled in a fetal position, frowning softly. I wondered what she was dreaming of.

When I was finally done in the bathroom, she was still sleeping which was unlike her. Maybe she was really tired. I went to make toast, I couldn't destroy it, or could I?

After I had finished making toast, I went to wake Bella. The bed was empty and when I turned to the closet to pick clothes for the day, the bathroom door opened to reveal a white Bella.

She mumbled something and threw herself back on the bed, in the same position, moaning softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked and went to her.

"Kitchen…I need some…pills." She managed to say. Oh…it was that time. I fetched the pills with a glass of juice and sat next to her on the bed, watching her anxiously.

"Does it hurt badly?" I whispered concerned. She nodded weakly and bundled the blanket, pressing it to her tummy. "You're staying home." I decided.

"No…"

"You are! Look at yourself. Call Esme if you need anything. Or Alice. And if I see you at work I will be very upset." I told her sternly.

"But…papers…" Bella pressed.

"Stay here, sleep. I made some toast, would you li-"

"Don't talk about food!" she snapped at me. She was turning green rapidly.

"Sorry. No food, then. I'll get dressed, get my toast and go to work." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"I will come, too. When I'll feel better." Bella told me.

"You won't! Take a day off. The boss is generous today." I laughed, as I got dressed.

She cracked a smiled, but soon, it was replaced by a grimace. I went back to her and kissed her softly, "Sleep."

At work, a mountain of files waited for me.

"Didn't I sign them yesterday?" I asked Tanya.

"Those are the others."

"From where do they keep coming?" I asked aggravated.

"Those are from Emmett." She told me.

"Great. Oh, call my lawyer. I need to talk with him." I told her and shut the door of my office after me.

I was halfway through the mountain of files when Tanya announced me that she had Demetri on line 2. I picked up.

"Hello." I said and frowned at some things on the paper in front of me. Shouldn't Emmett be signing those?

"Edward. You wanted to talk?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. Can you draw up some adoption papers? Before next week, when we leave." I said.

"Adoption?" he asked amazed.

"Yes. Bella wants to adopt Lizzy." I explained with a big smile on my face.

"Do you want me to bring them over there for her to sign them?"

"That would be the best idea, if it's not too much."

"It's perfect. Next Monday?" Demetri asked. I glanced at my calendar. December 13th.

"Yes. It's good. No later than that, we won't be coming to work the next day." I advised him.

"Of course, Edward. Then, I'll see you next week!"

"Thank you. It means a lot. I know the procedure and everything; I had to call ahead, blah blah…" I muttered.

"Like I won't help you on such a short notice." He laughed at me. We said good-bye and I returned to my files.

"Boss!" Emmett yelled entering my office unannounced.

"What?" I growled at him.

"Where's Bella? I need to tell her something."

"Home. Speaking of her, I have to call her. What did you have to tell her?" I asked searching for my cell phone.

"Tell her to call Rose. How come she isn't here?" he asked amused. "What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her! Where is my phone?" I groaned and started patting all my pockets.

"Where was the last time you saw it?" Emmett asked me, sounding very serious. I threw him a look and shrugged. "What? I always lose the little devil! It's too small." He said seriously making me laugh.

"You're too big. But in all seriousness, I need my phone."

"Why don't you call her from this one?" Emmett asked gesturing to my office phone.

"Because I don't know the number, genius!" I moaned. _What had I done with it?_ He gave me his phone and I took it gratefully, writing the number on a post it.

"Thanks, Em."

"No problem, man. Just remind her to call Rose."

"Sure." I said and started calling Bella. Emmett waved and left.

"Hello?" Bella answered uncertain.

"It's me." I laughed.

"Oh. Hi, Edward."

"I can't find my phone, that's why I called from the office one. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Your phone is here. You don't want to know where it was." She laughed. I could only imagine.

"Where?"

"On the kitchen table. And may I ask, why was Toulouse on the table?" she sounded upset.

"Shit! I forgot to put him down! I fed him…I forgot." I mumbled.

"He has a fetish for your phone." Bella told me giggling. I just had a disturbing imagine of Toulouse dry humping my phone. "…and it was ringing when I got in the kitchen…and Toulouse seemed happy…"

"Bella! It's gross. You saved it on time?" I asked apprehensively.

"Luckily, yes. Alice finally sent me the address of the cabin. I emailed it to Mom and called Dad and talked with Charlotte."

"Oh that's good. Emmett told me to tell you to call Rose." I said.

"I know. I talked with her. And I will kill her when I see her next time!" Bella moaned.

"What did she do?"

"She has something for me. It's blue and it will be borrowed. Take a wild guess!"

"Blue…borrowed…for the wedding?" I asked trying to imagine what could be blue and burrowed.

"I'll give you a hint. It landed on your head at her wedding." The garter! My heart leaped at the prospect of getting under her dress to take it out. I might have moaned because she scoffed at me. "What are you thinking of??"

"Nothing bad." I lied, grinning.

"I just got the best idea!" she shouted nearly leaving me deaf.

"Really?" I asked waiting for a continuation.

"YES! I can't do anything right now, as we both know…so, I propose we don't do anything until _after_ the wedding." She has to be kidding.

"You've got to be kidding." I said exactly what I thought.

"I'm not!" she sang.

"Bella! My balls will turn blue, fall and then take off to the Tropics!" I moaned, slumping on my chair.

I heard her laughing, "That's funny, I re- OW that is _my_ leg! OW are you deaf?" A loud bark confirmed my suspicious. It seemed that Jake had attacked her. "Sorry, I have to go. He is hungry- No! Don't jumppppppppp" I head a bang and a loud curse.

"Bella? BELLA?" I was on my feet in a second, glaring at the phone making me unable to rush to the car.

"I'm…fine? I had a meeting with the floor. Argh gross! Now's licking me." She moaned.

"Are you alright? Should I come home?"

"Stop fretting, Edward. I am fine. Why don't you do something productive if you are done signing files?"

"What should I do?"

"Write your vow." She reminded me.

"Right. I'll do it, now. If you need anything, just call me." I told her.

"We're fine. Why use water to wash your face when we have Jake?" she shouted. A loud yelp was heard.

"Did you hit him?

"YES. _I_ am allowed." She sounded smug.

"I was the first one to do it." I teased her.

"Oh, I haven't forgiven you for that one! Now go and start writing. I'm starting dinner. Esme will bring Lizzy back in an hour or so." Bella informed me.

"I'll call her and tell her, I'm going after Liz. If it hurts…I'll stop by somewhere and buy something." I offered.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt. I love you."

"I love you more. See you in a few hours." I whispered.

"Okay. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up and started rummaging my brain for something nice and romantic to write.

I was thinking of her and words started flowing on their own, so I wrote them.

_Isabella Marie, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow._

I read and re-read it. It was all I thought of her in a few words; those words showed how much she had truly changed me. Not even Lizzy had managed to change me that much.

Bella was the best thing that had happened to me; she made me realize that women really were more than something that was bringing me pleasure. I had to admit, that Charlotte started that process, but Bella showed me how it is to be hurt. To want only one, to lust over only one, to love only one. And I won't change this even if I had a second chance at meeting her again, maybe I won't be an asshole. That had made both of us suffer.

After my little epiphany, I left to get Lizzy home.

When I got there, Carlisle had dragged me to his office.

"Edward, do you know what she told us?" he asked watching me intently.

"No…"

"Why aren't you talking with her? She may be a kid, but she has her problems! I wasn't kidding when I told you about that book!" I groaned.

"Why? What problems?" I frowned.

"She told us that she heard at school how parents are after they have another baby." I choked on my spit.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"It will happen and you know it. She heard that the parents don't love the first one anymore, which is absurd." Carlisle said quietly.

"The other day she told me I won't love her anymore after I marry Bella…" I said understanding her fears.

"See? Just sit her down and talk with her. Both of you."

"I will. Ehh wait!" I stopped him when he rose. "Could you…look over something?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up. _This isn't happening_!

"Of course. What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked concerned. I put the paper between us. His eyes skimmed through it, a smiled appeared on his face and he turned his gaze on me. "You have a nice way with words. You could have been a writer."

"Thank you. But, really, what do you think of it?" I whispered.

"I like it. What's the occasion?" He has to be kidding!

"It's my _vow_!" I hissed. Understanding drowned to him and he smirked at me. "Carlisle!" I groaned.

"I like it. But really, ask Esme about this." I sighed and snatched the paper back.

I found Esme in the kitchen. "Can you look over something and give me your opinion?"

My question startled her. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's quite alright, darling. What do you have there?" she asked eyeing my paper.

"Read this and tell me how stupid it sounds."

After she read it a few times, she raised her teary eyes to me. "Oh Edward! You'll ruin her make-up with this one! It's so sincere and beautiful!"

"So you like it?" I probed.

"Like it? I love it! It's fabulous!" Esme cried and hugged me.

"That's all I needed to hear. Thank you. I'll get Liz and go. Bella didn't feel well today." I said. Esme looked concerned. I dismissed her worry with a hand. "It's nothing….girl problems." I muttered.

"Oh, then hurry home to her!" Esme said urgently. I smiled at her concern.

Lizzy ran to me, hugging me. "Daddy!"

"Hey, baby!" I kissed her head and took her schoolbag. "Let's go. What do you say to Esme and Carlisle?"

"Good-bye, Esme, Carlisle." She whispered and rushed to the car.

"Bye." I said and followed her.

She kept telling me about her day at school on the way home. When we finally made it home, she rushed inside. I sighed and followed her.

It was so wonderful to see Bella hugging Lizzy, my heart tightened every time I saw them like this.

"Hello, sweetheart." I greeted and hugged her sideways, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Hi." Bella murmured, grounding her teeth.

"Does it hurt?" I asked lowly.

"A bit."

"Go, sit down. Liz, let's go change and wash our hands, then you'll help me set the table." I said.

"I already did." Bella told me and took Lizzy's hand leading her to her room to get her changed.

After we ate, we sat down and talked with Lizzy as Carlisle had instructed. We reassured her that we'd always love her, no matter what will happen in the future and by bed time she was convinced of that.

We went to bed early and Bella was grateful for that. After another pill, she was snuggled under the blanket, sleeping soundly.

I fell asleep soon after her and my phone woke me up what felt like minutes later.

I squinted to see the ID caller, Charlotte. Has she forgotten that here is…2 am?? I groaned and answered.

"Hello?"

"E-ed-edward…" she whispered. She sounded like she was crying.

"Charlotte? What happened?" My brained seemed fogged. I don't know how I was able to talk.

"Peter's here…OHH Edward! Benjamin a rompu avec moi!" she screamed. Her outburst woke me up. How could Benjamin do that to her?

"What?" I asked, trying to understand something of her mumblings.

"Peter est revenu à la maison hier ! Avec Maria ! And Benjamin lui a crié dessus en lui repprochant d'être un frère d'une insenbilité sans pareille et d'avoir ramené cette à la maison ! Et je me suis fachée contre Benjamin pour avoir crié sur Peter...et il s'est énervé contre moi parce que je ne prenais pas son parti. Il m'a rappelé à quel point je détestais Peter pour m'avoir quittée mais il a quand même appelé, tu sais. E-edward, il est parti!" she wailed.

"Attends! Calme toi et arrête de crier, s'il te plait. Où est Benjamin, maintenant?" I asked.

"Je ne sais pas! Il est simplement parti en claquant la porte derrière lui !!" Charlotte cried. "Oh... j'ai eu le message de Bella."

"Est ce que tu viens toujours?" I asked incredulously. How could she be in the mood of a wedding, now?

"Oui. Tu es mon meilleur ami." She announced lightly.

"Es tu ivre?" I chose my words carefully as not to offend her.

"Quelques verres avec mon frère. Maria est plutôt gentille, maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée.." There was a small pause and before I could say anything, she talked again. "Je suis dans le grenier." She never went there. She was scared of that place!

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" I asked scared.

"Je me rappelle des moments agréables du passé. Tu te souviens quand nous n'avons pas quitté cet endroit pendant trois jours ? La vue sur la Tour Eiffel est la meilleure et le soleil l'envahie de façon si belle. …" How could I forget that time?

"Tu es seule? Où est Peter?" I asked, trying to make her think of something else.

"Ils sont encore en train de dormir même s'il est déjà si tard. Oh mon dieu! Quelle heure est-il?" she asked, suddenly realizing her mistake.

"En ce moment, il est 2h13 du matin." I answered.

"Je suis désolée. Je te manques." She whispered.

"Charlotte." I said flatly. If she was getting there, she won't give any other choice but hung up.

"Je sais, je sais. Tu es avec Bella. Je ne faisais que dire ce qui était évident. Je vais te laisser dormir. Et, je te verrai au marriage."

"Bien sûr. Essaie de parler avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste en colère." I really wanted them both to be happy.

"Il a dit que c'était fini." She sighed. "Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime."

I sighed aggravated at her words, "Au revoir, Charlotte." I hung up and put the phone on my nightstand.

Will she ever give up? Probably not. And I wasn't any better than her, talking in her tongue with her! _I will make a personal effort and talk only in English with her at the wedding. _I promised myself.

"Is there something wrong?" My head snapped to Bella. I hadn't realized she had woken up.

"Did you talk with Charlotte or e-mail the address?" I asked her.

"Talked…on your phone. You had the number, there." Bella said frowning.

"How did she sound?"

"Alright…she was heading to bed. Now, that I think, she sounded upset."

"Upset?" I asked amazed. That was an understanding.

"Why? What happened?"

"Benjamin broke up with her." I muttered and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Bella sounded crushed. "They were really cute together."

"Yeah, they were good. I heard her side of story; I'd love to hear his!" I said upset. How could he hurt her like this? He promised me, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Was Charlotte okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"No." That much I gathered from our conversation. She had gone to the attic only once before, alone. Once when I wasn't there. It was when I had left her.

"Oh"

"She will be okay, she is strong. Let's sleep, now." I told Bella.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" she whispered.

"Everything is alright." I reassured her and moved in a more comfortable position. I wouldn't tell Bella how Charlotte misses me and how she still loves me! I refuse to tell her that.

"She still loves you." It was a statement, so I didn't bother answering her.

"A woman that had you will never be able to stop loving you. I was just the lucky one; you decided to spend the rest of your life with." I didn't like at all what Bella just said. It sounded like I had chosen one of my many women and decided to spend the rest of my life with her!

"How can you say such a stupid thing?" I hissed angrily.

"Oh, I hit a sensitive spot?"

"Bella! Will you ever grasp how much you mean to me? I don't see anyone but you. You can put me in a room with a thousand naked women and you fully dressed. I'll go to you." I was at a loss at how to explain what she meant to me. I've tried to do it many times, in the past and she gave me the impression that she got it. But I was wrong.

"Really?" she sounded amazed.

"Yes. Really! Just wait a few more days and I promise to show you for the rest of time how much you mean to me, every day. I love you so much, Bella." I whispered fervently and hugged her tightly to me. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed softly. "I love you, too."

I woke up first, again. I let her sleep as I washed and woke Lizzy.

I was currently trying to convince Lizzy to wake up.

"Let me." Bella whispered from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her.

"Sure. I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked softly and hugged her to me, nuzzling her soft stomach.

"No. Jake did." She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair. She leaned down and kissed me, I locked my hands behind her neck and kept her head close, molding our lips together. "Mmm good morning." Bella hummed and separated from me, she kissed my nose and then turned to Lizzy, shaking her shoulder gently.

"A very good morning." I said and watched as Lizzy started stirring. "How come she wakes when you try?"

"You don't know how to do it." Bella laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, but I know how to do _it_!" I teased her. She gaped at me and slapped my arm.

"Edward!"

"What, love? Am I wrong?" I asked in fake concern.

"You'll have to wait and show me that you know how to do it. Ten more days." She encouraged me.

"You want to kill me." I moaned.

Lizzy woke up, finally, and while Bella helped her wash, I made toast again. I was glad that I could do it without burning it.

That day, Bella came to work, although I tried to make her stay home again. The rest of the week passed eventless and by next Monday, I couldn't wait another second to leave.

Demetri came with the papers and Bella signed them quickly. I remembered how Lizzy had reacted when Bella told her what she wanted to do. I hadn't ever heard Lizzy scream so loudly in my whole life, she had hugged Bella and kissed her so much I thought she woudlnt't have to wash for the next few days.

"That's it!" Demetri grinned and took the papers after I made a copy.

"You're Lizzy's mother!" I said and crushed Bella to me. She laughed and hugged me back. It was surreal, Bella being Lizzy's mom and soon, my wife.

After Demetri left, I tried to show her how happy I was for her gesture, only to be turned down.

"Five days." Bella whispered.

"Too damn long!" I muttered. It was the longest I had gone without getting off since I was with her. She had always helped with that, even if she couldn't do anything. I always tried to tell it wasn't necessary, but now…it was necessary. Now, it was over a week and I had to survive five more days. Cold showers weren't helping anymore and I was going crazy.

"Bella…" I whispered and continued to kiss her neck.

"Edward. Haven't you heard that abstinence makes the sex better?" she teased me.

"I'll tell what it does! When you will want to do it, you won't be able to! My balls will fall off soon!" I groaned.

"Oh poor baby!" she laughed at me. "Let's go home and start packing."

"Because that's such a good idea!" I groaned, imagining seeing her lingerie. This didn't help my current state.

Bella took my hand and dragged me out, "Bye, Tanya!" she said cheerfully and skipped to the elevator. I muttered a 'Bye' and went after her.

We had got Lizzy to Esme yesterday, so she would be coming and going with them.

I helped Bella pack and was very disappointed when she shooed me out of the room when she packed her dress. _Stupid superstitions!_

Around midnight we were finally done packing everything.

"I hope I didn't forget anything." Bella murmured and searched her list again.

"I wouldn't mind if you forgot the clothes." I said without realizing. She threw me a look, and then burst in fits of laughter.

"Compromise." She offered lightly. My ears perked up and I grinned to her. "Not that! You can drive your precious car to the mountain and I will do anything you want while we are there." Anything? Oh, the possibilities…

"YES!!" I shouted.

"Aren't you eager?" Bella laughed at my reaction.

"How can you survive? When are we leaving?" I asked eagerly, nearly bouncing on the bed.

"Tomorrow morning. So we should sleep."

"So early?" I asked.

"Yes! We will stop somewhere to sleep and then continue our way there. So we'll get there on 15th at night. Sleep and next day meet everyone. They are staying at the big hotel where you and Jazz went to talk about the cabin." Bella told me.

"And we have the cabin all to ourselves?" I asked happily.

"If Alice won't take residence in one of the rooms…then it's ours." Bella sighed and frowned at the aspect of having the pixie with us.

"If Jasper stays at the main hotel, she will stay with him." I said vehemently.

"Edward, you don't know Alice! If she wants to do something she will."

"I'll lock the door and shut all the windows."

"As if that will stop her!" Bella laughed at my idea. "I remembered what I had forgotten." She shot off the bed and rushed to the kitchen. Or so I thought.

I went after her to see what it was. She wasn't there.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Piano room!" she yelled. I went there to find her taking boxes with dog and rabbit food. Oh, right! We were taking them with us.

"FUCK!!! No way!" I yelled when I realized that Jake would have to stay in the car with us. There was a small place behind our chairs…but there was no way in hell, I would let a dog in my car!

"What happened?" Bella asked startled.

"We have to drive them there!"

"Yes. Why did you think I insisted to take another car? This was one of the reasons; the other was…the snow."

"I'm still driving it! If he ruins my car…" I shuddered at the thought.

"You worry about Jake?" she asked me amused. "May I remind you what Toulouse did to the couch?"

I groaned and sat on the bench of the piano watching as she put the boxes in a big bag. "Where will we put the bags?" I whispered frightened by her answer.

"Oh my God!" she gasped and turned to watch me apprehensively. "Ehh should I call Alice to get them in their car?" she whispered.

"That's ridiculous. Why didn't we think of this earlier?" I moaned and leaned my elbow on the keys without realizing the lid was up. I jumped and fell between the bench and piano, startled by the sounds I had created. I heard Bella's laugh echo around the almost empty room. "Not funny!" I groaned and rubbed my head.

When I glanced at her after I scrambled up, I started laughing too. Bella was pointing at me, doubling over, trying to stop laughing. "You…how...so funny!" she gasped out.

"Oh shut up, miss Clumsiness!" I said playfully.

A plastic bone-toy hit my head. "Why are you throwing Jake's things at me?" I groaned.

"Because you are a jerk!" she screamed, her voice cracking and she ended up in another fit of laughter.

Jake sauntered in the room to see what was wrong and when he saw Bella on the floor, he went to her and proceeded to lick her face.

"Get off me, beast!" she pushed him away. I went to save her, but tripped over the bag with food and landed on top of her. "Argh! Edward!"

"Sorry, I tripped." I smiled sheepishly.

"What were you saying about me?"

"Nothing! I take back my words." I muttered.

"Oh don't be upset." She cooed, rubbing my cheek. "Welcome to my word, honey." Bella giggled.

I kissed her. Maybe it was our current position or my extremely blue-balls case, but I kissed her hungrily and she let me. We rolled around the floor until she was on top of me and her hips started grounding in mine. _She really wants to wait._ A voice told me, but she is grinding in me! _Don't give in! She will be upset afterwards._

"Wait." I murmured.

"No! I was stupid to say that in the first place. I can't wait!" Bella moaned and started kissing down my chest, licking my nipple and grinding her hips in my obvious erection.

"Bella, you will regret this."

"Get those off and shut up!" she demanded and snapped the elastic band of my pajama bottoms. Who was I to deny her? I complied quickly and when I looked at her, she was out of her nightgown, naked above me. "We are waiting, I promise. I need you to touch me." She whispered and shifted on top of me. I watched confused her movements, she had moved so her head was above mine and then leaned down and kissed me. Then, I realized her intentions, when she moved down on me, licking her way to my cock. I groaned and arched my back involuntary. I hadn't done this before, but the prospect of experiencing this position with Bella made my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Bella." I whispered and took her hips in my hands, bringing her closer to me. Her smell was divine and she was leaking. I licked her slowly earning a loud moan and a second later, she licked me back, from the base to the tip. I started sucking her and nipping at her sensitive flesh having her hips moving on my face as I tongue-fucked her. She took me deep in her mouth and swirled her tongue over my length, sucking the head in her mouth. I was close to an amazing orgasm and I wanted her to have one just as powerful so I devoured her, bringing a finger in her and tracing in slowly inside her. She moaned against my cock making the tightness in my stomach explode. I yelled her name too loud and bit her clit, bringing her with me. Her whole frame shook and then she fell on top of me.

"Edward." Bella slurred out from my hip where she was placing slow kisses.

"Hmm?"

"I love you!"

"I know." I said smugly and couldn't resist the sight in front of me. I bit her ass gently making her squirm. What I felt next, amazed me. She bit my hip and then licked and sucked at the skin there. She was marking me. I only returned the favor, but to her round ass cheek.

_Born down in a dead man town  
The first kick I took was when I hit the ground  
You end up like a dog that's been beat too much  
Till you spend half your life just covering up  
Born in the u.s.a., I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the u.s.a., born in the U.S.A._

I jumped up puzzled. What was that?

"Shit!" Bella cursed and sighed.

"Who can be calling at this hour?" I wondered out loud.

"No one. It's the alarm Alice put! It means we should leave in an hour." Bella explain.

"Come again?" I asked in disbelief.

"What you heard. Tell me what car we are taking so I know if I need to call Al to come get our luggage." Bella said and scrambled up.

"Put a few clothes in a smaller bag and then give her the big luggage." I said and got up, too.

"Ok, call her. Call her and tell her to stop by." Bella pecked my mouth and went to put a few clothes in another bag.

I called Alice and after three times when I got her voicemail, she answered sounding angry.

"What?"

"Hello to you, too!" I muttered. "Come here before you leave town. We are taking the Camaro and can't put the luggage in there." I said.

"You want us to come there at…holy shit! It's four already!" she screamed. "Jazz! Get out of the shower, NOW!" Alice yelled and I heard rustling. "We'll be there in half an hour." She hung up.

I went to our bedroom. "She'll be here in half an hour. They lost track of time, too." I chuckled as I announced the news to Bella.

"Great. Carry those to the living room. I have to find Toulouse." She told me. "And put some clothes on you!"

She had thrown a pair of jeans and a thick sweater on her so I copied her, doing the same.

Half an hour later we were ready to go, the luggage in the living room; the small bag in the backseat of the Camaro, as well as Toulouse's cage and Jake.

The doorbell rang and Bella went to answer it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alice moaned as she came in, followed by a grumpy Jasper. He glared at me and muttered a 'Morning!' then slumped on the couch.

"Don't sit! We have to be on the road!" Alice screamed at him. "Get their luggage to our trunk and then we'll leave."

"I hate you, Cullen!" he muttered and disappeared outside with my luggage. I went after him.

"I am sorry for whatever I interrupted, but you know that we have to go so we have to get to the motel at a reasonable hour. And if it makes you feel better, I didn't sleep at all." I told him.

"Then I feel better." He smiled and patted my back.

"What in the freaking hell is this?" Alice yelled at me. I turned to her confused. "This!" She pointed to my face. I touched my face subconsciously trying to think what was wrong with my face. I had washed.

"Ehh what's wrong with my face?" I whispered.

"Everything!" Jasper joked and dashed from next to me so I won't hit him.

"You aren't shaved!" Alice screamed.

"Alice! Leave him alone, he will take it off there. Let's just…go. It's already five." Bella said from the doorway.

I got inside and locked the door then went to the garage, got in the car, backed out and closed the garage door automatically. Jasper turned to go and then I followed him.

Bella fumbled through my CDs collection and selected a Queen CD.

It did the trick, waking us up. By the time we hit the highway, we were both singing and she even went as far as to attempt to dance only managing to hit her head on the window which resulted in me screaming.

"Don't hurt my car!"

"What about me?" she muttered and rubbed her head.

"What about you?" I teased and poked her leg.

Bella forgot about her comeback when 'I Want to Break Free' started playing. She clapped her hands and we started singing it.

"Remember the clip?" she laughed.

I snorted, remembering how funny they all looked dressed as women. "Course. It's epic."

We kept singing and remembering the great clips of the songs until we got to the motel. It was close to midnight and I was tired for not sleeping the previous night.

Alice and Jasper had already booked us a room and I was grateful for that. I got the bag and the animals in the room, as Bella talked with Alice about God knows what.

When she finally made it to our room, she looked even more tired than me.

"We're living around seven. I convinced her that we need to sleep." Bella murmured and glanced at the bathroom then shook her head and just put her pajamas on.

"No shower?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? All I see is that bed!" she grinned at her eyes glazed over when she looked at the bed. "Scoot over."

I scooted over and she snuggled under the blanket, I wrapped my arms around her and I fell asleep instantly.

The same song woke me up the next morning. I let it sing a few times before I fumbled to make it stop. I cracked an eye open when I didn't feel it on the nightstand.

"Where's your phone?" I groaned. Bella was sleeping soundly and Bruce Springsteen was yelling about being born in the U.S.A.. "Bella! Where is your phone??" I shouted as I searched for it in her purse.

"My jeans." She said sleepily.

I finally found it and stopped it. Now, I was awake and the clock read 6:45. I had been searching for the blasted phone for ten minutes. Nice!

Bella wrapped her hands around me from behind and placed a kiss on my shoulder. "Shower?"

"Sure." I smiled and scooped her up carrying her to the small bathroom. In less than five minutes, the water turned cold and we jumped out. After a quick breakfast where Alice screamed at us for being late. We had got to the restaurant at 7:03. Three minutes late.

In half an hour later, we were on the road again and I couldn't wait to get there, already.

Bella's phone rang so many times that day that I wanted to throw it out of the window. Emmett, her mother, her father, Rose, Jacob, Esme, Rose again, Alice for some odd reason, even Charlotte who needed guiding to the hotel.

We were an hour away and on a small break in a gas station. The girls went to the restroom while we stayed out and waited for them. The phone rang yet again. "Hello?" I nearly yelled in the phone. Couldn't we have some peace?

"Daddy?" Lizzy asked, sounding frightened.

"Yes, angel. What is it?" I tried to calm down, it wasn't her fault everyone had called today.

"Esme wants to know if you are there."

"No. We are very close, though." I answered. "Where is Esme?"

"We are in our room." They had left earlier than anyone had.

"We'll visit when we get there. Love you."

"I love you, too Daddy." She whispered back. I smiled widely and hung up.

Jasper was eyeing me amused. "Was that your hot affair?"

"Oh, yes. But don't tell Bella." I told him seriously.

"Don't tell me what?" Asked Bella as she made her way to us. She pushed Jake back in the car and turned to me.

"His affair. Ooops." Jasper slapped a hand over his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him and handed the phone to Bella. "We have to go to-"

"Meet his hot affair!"

"Get in your car and just shut up!" I snapped at Jasper. "Go to the hotel when we get there. Lizzy just called." I explained to Bella who had watched me concerned since Jasper's slip.

"We'll go." She concluded and got in the car.

The hour flew by and we arrived at the cabin around 8 pm.

After we took our luggage from Alice and Jasper, we convinced them that we'd be okay alone and they caved.

Bella called Esme to tell her we'd meet in the morning because we are tired, now. She understood and wished us a good night.

"Two days! Can you believe?" I asked and twirled her around in little room we had shared the last time we were here.

"Put me down! You'll get dizzy and we'll fall!" she screamed scared.

"I won't!" I promised and threw her on the bed where she bounced a little. I jumped on top of her and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered and ran her hands on my arms.

"As I love you, sweetheart." I whispered back and kissed her again.

"Let's just sleep; we have a long day ahead."

"And then…a long night in two days!" I chuckled.

"Insatiable man!"

"Only with you." I said and put my head on her breasts, closing my eyes and falling asleep soon.

* * *

**Whew...it was long one. I hope you all loved it. Many thanks to my Beta and to Oo Livia Cullen oO for the French translations.**

*******

**Benjamin a rompu avec moi --- Benajmin broke up with me**

Peter est revenu à la maison hier ! Avec Maria ! And Benjamin lui a crié dessus en lui repprochant d'être un frère d'une insenbilité sans pareille et d'avoir ramené cette à la maison ! Et je me suis fachée contre Benjamin pour avoir crié sur Peter...et il s'est énervé contre moi parce que je ne prenais pas son parti. Il m'a rappelé à quel point je détestais Peter pour m'avoir quittée mais il a quand même appelé, tu sais. Edward, il est parti. --- Peter came home yesterday! With Maria! And Benjamin screamed at him for being an insensible brother and for bringing that whore in my house! And I got angry at Benjamin for screaming at Peter…and he got angry at me for not being on his side. He reminded me how much I hated Peter for leaving me, but he still called…you know? E-edward…he left.

Attends ! Calme toi et arrête de crier, s'il te plait. Où est Benjamin, maintenant ? --- Wait! Calm down and stop screaming, please. Where is Benjamin, now?

Je ne sais pas ! Il est simplement parti en claquant la porte derrière lui ! Oh... j'ai eu le message de Bella --- I don't know!! He simply left! Banged the door after him! Oh…I got Bella's message

Est ce que tu viens toujours ? --- Are you still coming?

Oui. Tu es mon meilleur ami. --- Yes. You are my best friend

Es tu ivre? --- Are you…drunk?

Quelques verres avec mon frère. Maria est plutôt gentille, maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée. --- A few glasses with my brother. Maria is quite nice, now that I met her.

Je suis dans le grenier --- I'm in the attic

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? - What are you doing there?

Je me rappelle des moments agréables du passé. Tu te souviens quand nous n'avons pas quitté cet endroit pendant trois jours ? La vue sur la Tour Eiffel est la meilleure et le soleil l'envahie de façon si belle. --- Remembering good, old times. Remember when we didn't leave this place for three days? It has the best view to the Eiffel Tower and it sun fills the room so beautifully

**Tu es seule ? Où est Peter ? --- Are you alone? Where is Peter?**

Ils sont encore en train de dormir même s'il est déjà si tard. Oh mon dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? --- They are sleeping, although it's so late. Oh God! What hour is there?

En ce moment, il est 2h13 du matin --- Now, it's 2.13 am

Je suis désolée. Je te manques. --- I'm sorry. I miss you

Je sais, je sais. Tu es avec Bella. Je ne faisais que dire ce qui était évident. Je vais te laisser dormir. Et, je te verrai au mariage. --- I know, I know. You are with Bella. I was just stating the obvious. I will let you sleep. And, I will see you at the wedding

Bien sûr. Essaie de parler avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste en colère. --- Of course. Try to talk with him. I'm sure he is just pissed

Il a dit que c'était fini. Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime. --- He said it's over. Good night, Edward. I love you

Au revoir, Charlotte. --- Good bye, Charlotte.

*******

**Review, please! We're getting closer to the wedding. I am soo excited. I am currently working on that chapter.**


	28. The wedding

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**It's 17 and it's the wedding day. :) I hope you'll love the chapter as much as me. Pictures on my web.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke to my phone ringing; it was Alice's ring tone. I shot off the bed and answered it before it could wake Edward.

"Alice?"

"Bella! Tell me, you are awake! We have so much to do today! Ohh, look at the hour! It's already five! Get dressed and come here, we need to-"

"Whoa! Five? Are you mad? Alice, I'm tired…can't we meet at, ten?" I whispered and eyed the bed, remembering how warm it was there.

"TEN? Bella! The wedding is tomorrow!! I have someone you'd like to meet here! Get your ass here, fast! And get Cullen with you." She snapped at me and hung up.

"It's only five!" I groaned to no one in particular.

I went to wake Edward. I shook his shoulder a few times before he opened an eye and groaned.

"Sorry, but Alice wants us at the hotel. Now." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"'hat time'st?" he muttered, slurring the words.

"Five." I said biting my lip.

"Hell'th Alice….'om back." He tugged on my waist making me fall on top of him.

"We can't. She will kill us." I said and tried to disentangle myself but to no avail.

"Fine!" Edward moaned loudly and got up.

We took a shower, separately and in half an hour, we were ready to go.

Outside, we had a surprise. His car was almost all covered in snow.

"Well, isn't this fabulous? Let's just go back in and sleep." Edward chuckled and tugged me back inside.

"NO! We have to go. How far is it?"

"Ten-fifteen minutes away. But on this snow…who knows?" he murmured.

"Let's go." We started making our way to the hotel. I fell a couple of time and I dragged him down with me, because he was trying to keep me up, but fell too in the end. We looked like two oversized snowmen when we arrived in the hotel's lobby. The consignee was asleep on her desk and we made our way to the elevator.

When we got to Alice's room, I knocked once before the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Jasper.

"Holy shit! I need sleep." He groaned and rubbed his eyes watching us making our way past him. "They're walking! Sweetheart, look! Snowmen!"

Edward smacked him behind the head. "It's us, genius!"

"What happened to you? What if you get sick? Jazz call for hot tea!" Alice buzzed around us, wrapping us both in thick blankets.

"I'm fine. Mr. We're-taking-my-car is the smart one for taking a Camaro to the mountains." I punched Edward's shoulder playfully.

"How was I supposed to know it would snow so hard?"

"It's the mountains and winter…" I hinted.

There was another knock on the door and Alice grinned. "That's your present!"

I went to open it thinking it was Mom or Dad, not Jacob with Billy.

My eyes widened and I crouched to hug Billy.

"I see you missed me, Bella!" Billy laughed.

"Of course, Billy! So much!" I said surprised, still not believing he was there.

"What…how?" I asked as Jacob pushed Billy in the room.

"I missed you, too. And I wouldn't have missed you getting married. Charlie has been driving me crazy for the past few month!" The old man laughed.

"I see you missed my old man and not me, too." Jacob said faking hurt.

"I see you everyday at work!" I said, but hugged him, too. He had realized that I was happy and we were back to being best friends. Just like good old days.

"And you must be the lucky man!" Billy chuckled and wheeled himself to Edward who was frowning at our little reunion.

"I am." Edward answered honestly. I went to him and put my arms around his waist.

"He's Billy, Jake's father." I said smiling at Billy.

Edwards frowned again, "Jake?"

"Jake, him." I said, pointing to Jacob.

"Oh." Edward murmured. I stifled my giggling, imagining he was thinking of my dog. _Our_ dog. I corrected myself mentally.

Just then, I realized we had left him alone in the cabin. "Jake!" I moaned.

Everyone looked at me curiously. I blushed. "We left them alone there." I whispered.

"Is Emmett here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, next room." Jasper told him, looking more awake.

"I'll go and feed them. He came with the Jeep." He kissed me and left with Jasper.

"Tell Rose to come here!" Alice screamed after them.

"Hyper as ever, I see." Billy laughed at Alice.

"Oh you have no idea!" I groaned and slumped on the bed.

Rose came a moment later with Dave and threw a murderous look to Jacob then sat next to me. They were fighting constantly.

"Rose, he is Billy. Jake's father." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said slowly, sleepily.

"Okay! The plan is for us to be stay here and give you two the presents and talk about tomorrow." Alice said clapping her hands. "Everyone will be here at seven. We need to eat, now." She called room service and by the time the boys came back, the food was here. We ate and around eight, people started filling the room. It was good that Alice had booked a suite.

Edward went to get Charlotte, wanting to talk with her before she met everyone. Mom kept telling me how much she missed me and Alice was shouting at everyone who was listening to her instructions for tomorrow. The room was in total chaos.

At eight thirty, Esme, Carlisle and Lizzy walked in. I presented them to Mom; Dad knowing them and Lizzy stayed in my arms all the time. Mom was watching us suspiciously, but didn't press it.

I was currently telling them how we got here this morning when Edward walked in with Charlotte that looked worse than I had ever seen her. Her once arranged hair was in a messy distress and her clothes were crumpled. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked thinner.

"Oh goodness, is that Charlotte?" Esme asked angrily. Why was she angry?

I saw Charlotte whispering something to Edward who shook his head and kept dragging her towards us, she looked more and more frightened with every step.

"Hello." He said to all of us. "Esme, you remember Charlotte?" he asked.

"Yes." Esme said flatly.

"Hi." Charlotte said softly and sat on an empty chair. It was unlike her to act like this. There must have been something between her and Esme, but what?

I decided to break the tension and I introduced Edward to my mother who was bouncing worse than Alice was.

Soon, Alice made us sit on a loveseat and the guests were to come to us and give us presents. It seemed too formal, but I let her have her fun.

I loved Esme and Carlisle's present. A frame to put our wedding picture, they said. It was beautiful and delicate.

Alice and Jasper had got us a present that we couldn't see as they put it. "It's at the cabin! You'll see it tomorrow." She said.

Emmett and Rose got me a jewel box and big photo album for both of us.

There was a collective gift from Renee, Charlie, Phil and Billy that included a whole set of silverware and one of glasses. I was speechless. Edward thanked the profusely as I gaped like a fish.

The rest of the presents were labeled with Edward friends' names and they were mostly fine art objects or electronics.

Charlotte was the last to give us the gift. It was plane voucher to Paris.

That's how the day passed, now we were drinking wine and just talking.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Edward whispered in my ear and hugged me close to his chest.

"I can't wait, either." I said and watched as the room emptied. Now, it was only us, Rose with Emmett and Alice with Jasper.

"It's time for you to go! Say good night, Bella!" Alice said to Edward who frowned at her and tightened his arms around me. "Today, Edward!" she said impatiently.

"What do you mean, good night? We're heading the same way!" I told her.

"No, you aren't! You will stay here with us and he will go with the boys. Say good night, already!"

"We're going back to the cabin!" I demanded.

"No, you aren't! It's your last night before the wedding…so you are spending it with us and he is spending it with them."

"I'll be next door. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward promised and kissed me. Edward caught my bottom lip in his mouth and I caught his top lip, both sucking gently; my hands brought his head closer, still kissing him.

"For the love of God, stop! You'll have time for that tomorrow!" Alice groaned exasperated.

We stopped, but Edward kept holding me close to him. "I love you." He murmured in my ear.

"I love you, too." I said back and kissed him once before we released each other.

Jasper and Emmett dragged him to the door as he kept glancing at me, even pouting.

"Just get him out before I get sick! They are sickeningly sweet!" Rose groaned.

"Let's go, boss. You'll see her tomorrow and she won't be hard to miss." Emmett said to Edward.

"I'll be the one in white." I giggled.

"She'll be like the snow! How…romantic!" Jasper said in fake excitement and closed the door after them.

"Now, what?" I asked them as they eyed me happily.

"Now, we sleep. We have to wake early to start getting you dressed and your make up." Alice told me.

"Perfect. Where am I sleeping?"

"With us! Our last night alone." Rose said and pointed to the big bed. She has to be kidding.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Alice giggled and got in the bed.

I did, too, slowly hoping they will change their minds. I was in the middle and they hugged me making me squirm. I wanted Edward's arms around me as pathetic as that sounded. Not their arms. We fell asleep soon enough and I had a strange dream about me getting stuck in the snow on my way to Edward…and he was laughing at me for not being able to advance.

"OH FUCK!! What did they do??" A booming voice make me shot off the bed only to get tangled in Alice and Rose's arms. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Jasper at the foot of the bed, grinning at me. I was fighting with their supposes' arms to get up.

"A little help?" I pleaded them. Emmett scooped me up by my arms.

"Good morning, Bella!" Jasper greeted me.

"Morning!" I said rubbing my arm where Emmett's hands had been. "What hour is it?"

"Six. We are here because our dear boss is freaking out." I gaped at Emmett. I remembered how much fun he had made of Emmett and I thought he knew better than to freak out! _What if he wants to cancel it? Maybe the dream was a sign._

"BELLA!" My head snapped to Emmett. "Not you, too! You're hyperventilating."

"What if…" I trailed off.

"What's going on? Oh, you're awake!" Alice asked from the bed.

Emmett explained why they were here and then he told her about my current state.

"Tell him to stop freaking out, the wedding is still on. I have to calm her, too." Alice whispered.

There was a knock on the door and when Jasper opened it, I caught a glimpse of a very white-faced Edward. A blanket was thrown on me and Alice shouted for him to get out. "You're not allowed to see her!!! LEAVE!"

My hyperventilating and the thick blanket weren't helping with my breathing. "Alice…air." I whispered.

She took the blanket from my head and sat me on the bed. "What happened, Bella? You know he loves you, right?"

"I had a weird dream…what if it's true??"

She put her tiny arms around me and hugged me close. "What dream, honey?"

"I was going towards Edward and I got stuck in the snow…and he started laughing…and then Emmett and Jasper woke me up." I sighed, by now my tears were falling freely.

"It's just panic before the wedding. Calm down. The boys took him in their arms literally to make him go away, just now." I smiled at the idea of Edward fighting with his friends to get to me.

"Why are you crying??" Rose asked from behind me.

"I'm just silly. I'm all yours to do as you please." I grinned at them.

"I have your dress here, Jazz got your luggage yesterday, it will be back at the cabin by the time the wedding begins, I promise. Now, go and wash. Rose, prepare the bathroom for her."

After I brushed my teeth, I took a long bath courtesy of Rose and then before I knew it, I was back in Alice's room on a big ottoman in front of a big vanity.

Alice started doing my make up as Rose worked at my hair.

"Rose! Easier, I need my hair." I pleaded after the third time she pulled too badly at it.

"Don't move your face muscles!" Alice moaned and came to my cheek with something else.

"Sorry, Bella. I'll be more careful." Rose whispered and continued to do God knows what to my hair.

"Oh honey how wonderful you look!"

"Don't turn your head!" Alice yelled.

"Thanks, Mom." I said barely moving my lips and then remained quiet.

They were done soon and now, I had to put the dress on me.

"Wait! Before the dress. The lingerie!" Rose told me and produced a bag. "It's another gift, I couldn't give it to you with everyone, especially Lizzy, there."

"Thank you." I said and peeked inside. A squeak came from my lips and I shook my head violently.

"NOO! Look what you've done!" she yelled. I know what I did, I had ruined my hair but I couldn't care less. I won't wear that at my wedding!

"Are you mad??"

"Wonderful!! Put them on, honey!" I gaped openly at my mother while Rose re-did my hair.

I didn't like this…but I had to listen to them. I put the boots and then Renee and Alice helped me with the dress.

Just as I was admiring myself in the mirror, Esme came in with Lizzy.

"Hello, dears! I managed to wake her just now and when she realized what day it was, it took all my might to stop her from getting here in her pajamas." Esme explained to us.

Lizzy looked wonderful. Like a little angel.

"Mommy!" I hugged her when she got close enough. "You look beautiful." She said honestly.

"Thank you, baby."

Rose took her to arrange her hair as Esme was trying to convince her to put the gloves on.

"No!" Lizzy said for the last time.

"Lizzy, you don't want to be sick, do you? Put the gloves on, they will look better with the dress and this little coat." I told her sternly but still gently. She eyed the gloves then looked at me again.

"Okay." She conceded. I put the gloves on her little hand and then turned to everyone beaming.

"How did you do it?? She never listens to me!" Esme said astonished.

"I have my ways." I laughed.

"You'll make a wonderful mother someday." She told me, brining tears to my eyes.

"No, Esme. Look what you did!" Alice moaned and pushed me on the ottoman again and started redoing my make-up.

"This is for you." Rose gave her the garter that we had returned months ago after her wedding. "It's blue and it's burrowed. And I want it back." She winked at me.

"My clothes are new." I told them, waiting for the old thing to come. I knew they had this planned so I played their game.

"And this is something old. They were Elizabeth's." Esme put a pair of pearl earring in my hand. I knew that by Elizabeth she meant Edward's mother and I couldn't believe that. I put them on carefully and they looked stunning.

"Are you girls almost done?" Carlisle asked from the doorway. "Oh Bella! You look so beautiful!" he complemented. I blushed and thanked him.

"We are done. Let's go."

Charlie entered the room and stayed with me until we got outside the hotel. I gripped on my bouquet and at his arm, afraid to fall. Lizzy skipped besides us with her basket full of rose petals.

"Alice?" I yelled after her. She was way ahead of us.

"Yeah?" she turned to me.

"Where's Jake?"

"There. Come on, hurry up."

Easier said than done on such high heels.

The 'isle' was close to the cabin and close to the woods. Edward was already there with Jasper and Emmett, I could see them. Everyone was seated. "Go, Lizzy." I told her as soft music started playing.

"It will be okay, honey." Charlie whispered to me. Rose and Alice took my long train and I started making my way to Edward. My heart started beating erratically and all I was aware of, was Charlie's arm around mine and that my feet were walking towards _him_. Edward was grinning so wide, I feared his face would split in half and I couldn't help, but grin back. The rose petals that Lizzy had spread ahead of me looked like little blood strains on the white ground.

Charlie got me next to Edward finally and then kissed my forehead and put my hand in Edward's. He gripped it tightly, buzzing me with his electrical touch.

Our mothers lit the candles for the Unity Candle ceremony.

Everyone got to their positions and the Minister started talking from the Bible, then he told us to exchange our vows.

Edward hadn't let go of my hand so he gripped it tighter and motioned for me to start talking.

My throat constricted and I felt like I won't ever be able to talk again.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Edward Anthony, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." I said gazing in his green depths that watered considerably as my speech approached its end. I heard a few sniffling from the guests but I had eyes only for the amazing person in front of me.

Edward gulped and took a big breath, then he started talking. "Isabella Marie, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." For the first time in my life, I felt my jaw tremble and I bit hard on my lip to keep my tears inside. It did no good, because I felt them washing my cheeks a moment later.

"I love you." I whispered softly, choking on my tears.

"As I love you." He smiled, blinking rapidly to keep his own tears away.

"May I please have your rings?" The Minister asked. Edward chuckled lightly and whistled. Will Jake listen? To my astonishment, he came padding quietly down to us from next to Lizzy where he was seated.

Everyone laughed as they saw the dog being the ring bearer. Emmett crouched down and got the rings from Jake's collar.

"Here." He handed them to us. We went to light the big candle and then returned to our position.  
The Minister smiled at the interesting way of getting our rings and started talking again. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Edward Anthony and Isabella Marie have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." He motioned for me to put Edward's ring on his finger. My hand trembled as I took his in mine and my voice shook as I talked again. "Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." I said loudly and slipped the wedding band on his left ring finger.

"Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." Edward said back and put my ring on my finger.

The Minister took our left hands and pronounced us husband and wife. "You may kiss you wife!" He said and I grinned widely. Edward cradled my face in his hands and leaned closer, I felt his breath on my lips and I remember that night, last year when we kissed outside the house after the little fight. Edward breathed my name and crushed his lips to mine, moving them softly against mine; I kissed back and wrapped my finger sin his hair bringing him closer. He moaned lightly and licked my bottom lip. "My wife." He murmured and sucked on my bottom lip.

"My husband." I chocked out and played with his hair a bit.

"I say we leave and let them be, I don't see them resurfacing anytime soon." I heard Emmett shouting to the guests making me blush.

We stopped kissing and Edward turned us to the guests, with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

We went back to the hotel for the reception and Edward kept whispering naughty things in my ear all the way there. I was positive I wouldn't make it until tonight.

Everyone congratulated us, hugged, and kissed us. We took pictures; I felt like a star, the flashes were surrounding us.

We were seated at the tables and soft piano music was playing. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and I realized we had to dance our first dance together.

"Why?" I moaned.

"You won't fall. I chose the best one." He grinned crookedly and escorted me to the middle of the dance floor. "You liked it and I think it fits perfectly." Edward told me.

The song started playing and my breath caught in my throat. 'You light up my life' by Whitney Huston.

"Don't cry, love." Edward murmured and started stirring me around the dance floor.

The song was so right and I got goose bumps on my arms for how true it was.

The song morphed into 'Stand by Me' and people started joining us. Edward crushed me to him and squeezed me tightly, I squeezed back until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned to my dad and smiled lightly.

"Already made my girl cry?" Charlie teased Edward, only to have Edward take it to the heart.

"No, sir. I think she's just happy." He said, I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Don't be silly, Dad was joking." I giggled and kissed his cheek. I felt him breath a sigh of relief.

"I will let you dance with her and I'll go find Esme. Next song you're mine." Edward smiled and disappeared to find Esme.

"Your mother said she will put on a song for us." Charlie told me.

"Well that's nice…of her." I realized what song it was. 'Daddy' by Beyonce. I have never been a fan, but this song was too emotional for me to keep my tears for another second.

"I love you, Dad." I said and hugged him close.

"I love you, too, Bells." We continued to stumble, because this wasn't dancing. At least I knew whom I was following in my two left feet.

After that, I had been dragged to dance with Emmett, Jasper and then Jacob stole me.

"I'm sorry, I need to find my man." I said to Phil as he came to me. I ducked away and found him close to the doors with Charlotte. They looked like they were fighting. I approached slowly. To my surprise, they were talking in English, words were flying fast and furiously from his mouth, and I could barely make them. She was pleading him to do something when I reached them.

I slipped my arms around his waist, he had lost his jacked and I could see the muscles of his back tensing when I hugged him. He squeezed me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"It's for the best. Just…leave." He finished.

Charlotte watched us for a few seconds and then turned and left without another word.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"That was Charlotte being….her full of herself self!" Edward told me softly.

"What did she do?" I shouldn't have asked that.

"She has trust issues. I sent her back to Benjamin, he is waiting at the airport for her." Edward told me and steered me back to the dance floor. "Are you having fun, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, the corner of his lips lifting up when he said my name.

"Lots, Mr. Cullen."

"No, please, don't call me that! I may as well leave and close the phone so no one will bother us!" he chuckled.

"We can go, they won't miss us." I smirked back.

Alice came to us and pushed us towards a cake. She had taken care of the food, I had no idea what to expect. It was three stories tall with two figurines on top.

We took a knife and cut together as a silly song played in the background, 'I wanna grow old with you' by Adam Sandler.

I bought the fork with cake to his lips and he even made that erotically, wrapping his lips around the fork and sucking the food in his mouth. Edward moaned lightly and grinned at me. "Very good." He whispered.

I handed him the fork, but he shook his head and took the plate from my hand, smashing it on my face. I was too surprised to form words. Everyone had gone quiet and soon they all started laughing.

"Tell me, you didn't do that!" I hissed. I felt bits of cake sliding down my cheek. Edward's lips and tongue ate the cake from my face, kissing the clean parts afterwards.

I saw a flash from my side and blushed harder; someone was taking pictures of me in this state!

"Beautiful and delicious." Edward murmured.

"Here, honey. Let me clean you." Mom came to me with a wet tissue and scrubbed at my face.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, still not believing what Edward had done.

Rose took my hand and led me to a chair, then she clapped her hands. The lights dimmed again and there was a spotlight on me.

'Legs' by ZZ Top started and I realized what was going to happen.

Edward came to me loosening his tie and rolling his sleeves. He kneeled in front of me and took my hands in his, kissing them.

'(I Wanna Be) Your Underwear' by Bryan Adams started playing when he lifted my leg and stuck his head under my dress. I felt myself getting wet when I felt his hot breath on my leg. "Holy fuck!" I heard him mutter and a second later Edward licked me through the skimpy material of my thong. I shuddered and moaned softly. He started kissing down my thigh until got to the garter, which he nudged with his nose. I expected him to get it out and be done with it, not do what he did next. The song changed again, had he been there that long? I concluded that it was a compilation of songs. Now, 'Cherrie Pie' by Warrant was playing.

Edward's head disappeared from where the garter was only to appear close to my bundle of nerve again. _What is he doing?? There are people here!_ His licked me again, it took all my strength to keep from moaning or buckling my hips, and then, out of nowhere, he bit my clit. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I groaned loudly. I was aware of our audience, they were frowning and whispering. I squeezed his head between my legs. I heard him moan and after one final lick, he took the garter in his teeth, and dragged it slowly down, struggling a bit when it reached the edge of my boot.

Edward's hair was a disaster when he stuck it out, his face was red and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. He looked over his shoulder at the group of men and threw the garter mindlessly. I prayed it will land on Jasper or that he will jump and catch it…not on my father! I was the first one to break the silence that had fallen around the room. I burst in fits of laughter and soon everyone joined me.

Charlie's face was priceless; he looked at the garter as if it was something dangerous. As people went to congratulate him for getting the garter, involuntary, Edward leaned to me. "That, my love, was a promise for what is to come, later tonight. Remember, whatever I want. Oh, who must I thank for the panties?" he chuckled.

"Rose." I whispered dazzled.

"BELLA!" I jumped frightened by Alice's scream. I was still in my lust-daze induced by Edward's previous actions and words. "Come on, throw your bouquet!"

I hoped she would catch it, at least her if Jasper hadn't been lucky enough.

'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' started and I took the bouquet, turned my back to them and prepared to throw it.

"You look like a baseball player. What did the flower ever do to you?" Edward laughed and came to me. I was gripping the flowers tightly, with both my hands and ready to throw them.

"Shoo! It's my time!" I said to him and threw the bouquet behind me, squeezing my eyes tightly.

"Good aim!" Edward chuckled. I heard an unmistakable shrill scream from behind me. "Oh no!" he whispered and gathered me close to him.

What had happened, I heard people whispering.

"Bella. Let her see me!" It was Alice, of course. But, why was she…seething? I turned my head to see her. Her once arrange hair looked messy. I realized I had thrown it at her head and I was about to apologize when she took us both in a big hug.

"Thank you! I love you both!" she wailed and clung to us. I was just as stunned as Edward was; we hugged her back. I had never seen her so emotional. Jasper came to save us from his mad girlfriend.

We went to congratulate my dad and Sue. Charlie dragged Edward away to tell him 'something' and I went with Sue to the girls.

"Why did it take him so long to get the garter?" Rose asked as I stopped next to her.

I flushed red and asked Lizzy if she was having fun, oblivious to Rose.

"Yes! I have fun!" The little girl squealed and hugged me.

"Bella, answer me." Rose growled, tapping her foot.

"He might have…got lost." I explained.

"Oh!" she squealed loudly and clapped her hands, attracting the mothers' attention. "He liked my gift!" Rose told them. I took Lizzy's hand and walked with her to a table.

"Cake?" I offered. She nodded; I put her on my lap and started feeding her. "Good?"

"Yummy." She answered and took the fork from my hand, helping herself.

"Oh, so now you're eating alone?" Edward said from behind me.

"Good." Lizzy said, not raising her eyes from the plate.

"She's a big girl, right, Liz?" I said proudly. She nodded and grinned at me.

"I say, we dance the final dance and then go." Edward murmured in my ear, putting a kiss on my neck.

"Okay." I put Lizzy on the chair next to me and kissed her cheek. I was eager to go and start our honeymoon. Edward kissed her too and then took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"After this one." Edward said. This, meant Elvis, 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. We danced close together, kissing and just squeezing the other.

For the last song, we were alone again on the dance floor. This time, it was 'Love Me Tender'. Edward crooned the lyrics in my ear as he swayed me around.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured in his neck and kissed his neck softly.

We took a few pictures again at everyone's insistences and then, Edward dropped his jacket on my shoulders and steered me outside.

"Are we walking again?" I asked.

"We can take a car or walk." He grinned.

"Walk. It's so beautiful!" It really was beautiful outside. There were a few stars and it was softly snowing.

"Can't you move faster?" Edward asked impatiently, a few feet ahead of me.

"Why don't you put those heels on and try to walk in them?" I teased him and kept my slow, steady peace. He sighed aggravated, came to me, put me on his shoulder, cave-man style and ran to the cottage.

"Edward!" I yelled, my screamed echoed in the night. I couldn't complain, I had an amazing view to his ass and it felt amazing to be possessed by him. I felt my hair flying from its place, but I didn't care; I knew it will be ruined soon enough, anyway.

When we got outside the cottage, he stopped and put me down.

"Remember my words, last year?"

I shook my head no, dumbly, not understanding what he meant.

He took my face in his hands and whispered. "Screw slow, screw everything! Tell me you want this." He murmured. I remembered that, I had thought of it during the wedding ceremony.

I grinned up at him and cleared my throat. "I don't want this. I want _you_! I need _you_!" I repeated my own words.

He chuckled and kissed me roughly. "As I need you, sweetheart. Let's take this inside. Jazz told me it's warm inside for some reason." I imagined they got our luggage back, started a good fire, decorated. I couldn't wait to get inside, so I made a beeline to the door.

"NOOO, you' don't!" I stopped dead in tracks and turned to Edward, amused. He scooped me up.

"Did you really think, I'd let you go inside like that?" He asked seriously.

"Oh…I didn't think." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He opened the door and stopped in the doorway to kiss me again. This time, he engaged me in a tongue battle, which he won. I wanted to rip the clothes off him. I couldn't wait to have him. The door banged closed behind us and after he fumbled with the lock, he put me down and backed me in the wall.

"Don't ruin the dress." I murmured when I saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"Screw the dress!" Edward hissed and took the sides of the top part and snatched. The ripping sounds were heard a second later and he continued ripping it until he got to my hips. The dress fell in a bundle at my feet, leaving me in the negligee that Rose had got for me. "This has to go, too." Edward said huskily, his eyes trained on my breasts. His teeth nipped at my exposed breasts and when he got between them, he tugged on the material and when it didn't rip, he brought his hand there and snatched it one swift movement. "Glorious!" he murmured and started sucking my nipple in his mouth, pinching the other one.

My thong followed as well as the garter belt. Soon, I was only in my boots and he still was fully dressed.

My hands fumbled with his shirt, only managing to open it and my hands started roaming his chest and down to his six pack. Edward trembled when I tugged lightly on his belt. "Get it off." He moaned and sucked on a spot on my neck. I unbuckled the belt, and took his pants off. His obvious arousal was now, pressing in my stomach. "I need you." He groaned in my ear.

"Have me." I said simply, unable to really think. He ruined his briefs, too and hoisted me up by my ass. I put one hand on his shoulder, while the other went on its own accord in his hair, gripping it tightly. I felt his fingers digging in my ass as he kept me up; a second later, he was sheathed inside me.

"Oh shit, Bella!" Edward whispered huskily spurring my arousal.

I threw my head back, banging it on the wall as my hips bucked into his. I needed more friction. He had to move! Edward moved me on his shaft, his mouth working on my nipples, altering between them and I dug my heels in his ass, pushing him deeper.

"That's it! Just like that!" he groaned and pushed harder in me. "Bella!" he moaned in my chest.

I brought a hand between us to rub myself and I somehow touched him too. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes hooded with lust and before I knew what he was doing, I was pressed firmly against the wall with no space between us. He kept ramming his cock in me in fast movements, hitting my G-spot and bringing me to a blinding orgasm in seconds. I felt him twitch as my inner muscles clamped on him. My head fell on his shoulder and if I hadn't been between him and the wall, I would have been on the floor in a puddle.

"Wow!" I heard Edward whispering.

"Yes, wow." I agreed.

"Can you walk?" he chuckled.

"I can't feel any part of my body." I said truthfully making him laugh loudly.

"Am I that good? I told you, I'd show you I'm good at _it_. I always make good of my promises."

"Aren't you cocky, today?" I muttered and kissed his shoulder.

"Cock, aye?" Edward said trying to sound serious, but we both ended up laughing. It wasn't good to laugh when I had him inside me.

He must have realized that, too, because he squeezed me tightly and fumbled a bit, maybe stepping out of his trousers and then he carried me to the little living room. Edward dropped us on the floor, in front of the fire.

I lay on my back and Edward resumed his position, on top of me, not moving from inside me. "Can we stay here, forever?" he whispered, gazing in my eyes. I was momentarily dazed by his green eyes.

"I'd love that." I whispered back. He intertwined our fingers and started moving inside me, hitting new spots. My neck arched and he kissed his lips to the new exposed skin.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered between kisses.

"Me too." I gasped out, gripping his fingers and moving my hips, too.

Edward caught my bottom lip between his and sucked it gently, humming. I don't think, I've seen him so gentle before. Surely, we made love numerous times, but he never acted so careful and loving like right now. Maybe it was the highness from the wedding and from the previous hot sex against the wall, but this side of Edward aroused me more than the other, aggressive side. Soon, he brought me to the best orgasm I've ever had.

We stayed there, on the floor, dozing off, just embracing. I had my head on his chest and I could hear his heart, soon, it lulled me to sleep.

I was awakening by a loud bang.

"I'm sorry." I heard Edward apologize.

He was crouched near a beautiful tree, I hadn't seen earlier and watching something intently.

"What happened?" I asked and crawled to him.

"I just found Alice and Jasper's gift. Besides the cabin…it's this." He said, gesturing to something red on the floor.

"What's that?"

"Look for yourself." He muttered and pushed it to me. I took the red material in my hand only to realize it was a Santa coat. I grinned wickedly and turned my gaze to him, eyeing him slowly and imagining how it will look on him.

"Don't even think, love!"

"Oh yes, pleaseeee!" I begged and put it over his shoulders. It looked interesting on him.

"Bella." He groaned. I knew he would cave, he couldn't resist when I begged.

"Please."

"You're not playing fair!" Edward told me stubbornly.

"No one said I was. But especially not now. On Christmas morning." I laughed.

"I'll show you, Christmas morning, you little tease!" Edward growled playfully and lept on top of me. The playful kisses and pokes transformed into something much more intense which led to another round of fun.

Next morning, I woke up by Edward kissing me awake. It was the most beautiful morning.

"Good morning." He whispered against my cheek, continuing his kissing path to my neck.

"Mmm good morning." I moaned and stretched. I was on the bed. I remember falling asleep on the floor.

"I carried you here." He explained.

"We should wake up." I said and moved to get out of the bed.

"Not yet."

"I'm hungry!"

"But I don't want to move!" Edward whined and pouted his lips, hugging me close to him. I kissed him and got out of the bed, shivering at the cold hair.

"I'll bring some food." I put one of the blankets over me and dashed to the kitchen. Alice had let Jake and Toulouse here! I put some of their food down for them and I searched for our food.

I decided I wanted pancakes so I started making some.

"What's taking you so long? Oh, pancakes!" Edward hummed in agreement and jumped on the small counter next to me.

"Find the chocolate." I told him. I had to give him something to do or I'd never get the pancakes done, I hated when someone watched me cook.

We ate and then went outside to walk around the cabin. Jake was happy to be in the snow, again. We had a small snow fight, which led to another round of hot sex. The first time, we didn't even made it inside, I've never thought it was possible to do it from a standing positing, without leaning on anything. Edward proved me wrong.

Christmas arrived faster than I wanted. On Christmas Eve, we called home and talked with everyone. Lizzy missed us, but it looked like Edward wouldn't ever get enough of this place. He stated every day how much he loved it here.

Now, on the Christmas morning, I woke up alone. It was for the first time in the whole time, we had been here, that I had woken up alone.

"Edward??" I asked loudly. He didn't answer. I put his shirt on me and padded downstairs.

I heard the fire cracking in the fireplace, which meant he was in the living room. Jake came to me, nuzzling his muzzle in my knee. I scratched his head, "Hey, boy." I whispered.

I entered the small room and the sight in front of me knocked my breath out of my chest. Edward had the Santa coat on him and a silly hat, too; he was longed under the tree with his head propped on his hand, smiling crookedly at me.

"Finally awake." He murmured.

I emitted a strangled sound and went to him. He got up and sat on the couch, patting his lap. "Come sit on Santa's lap." He whispered huskily.

The coiling in my stomach tightened and I sat on his lap carefully. Edward moved my hair aside and nuzzled in my neck, inhaling lightly.

"Have you been good this year?" he asked in my ear, biting my earlobe.

"Yess, very good." I moaned lightly, squirming in his lap.

"I've heard you've been very naughty. You had seduced your boss, had a small rumple in the bathroom stall at work and even one on his desk." Edward's voice was hoarse as he whispered in my ear. I could feel how much he was enjoying this, against my hips.

"The feeling was mutual." I said, slipping a hand under his coat to meet skin under it. I raked my short nails on the skin earning a hiss from my Santa. "Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight." I sang in his ear.

"Isabella. I see you continue to be naughty. Now, you are trying to seduce Santa."

"Santa, I've been good. I've done no bad deed." I grinned wickedly, his stomach muscles constricted under my touch.

"What would you like Santa to get you?" Edward asked, failing to stay in his role and skimming his finger on the inside of my thigh.

"I want Santa to be naughty with me. I want to fuck Santa right here." I don't know from where I got the courage to say that, but I said it and Edward swore loudly. He turned me on his lap, making me straddle him. I locked my legs around his waist as he implanted me on him. He stretched me and moved me backwards. I shot him a confused look.

"Whatever I want." He murmured and opened the shirt on me. My back was on his knee and he was moving inside me, slowly. "Santa is generous this year and will grant your wish." Edward whispered and moved my hips at a better angle, then thrust up in me in fast and hard movement, hitting every delicious spot inside me. I was fully exposed to him and I could care less, the silly tassel was bothering him with his every move, but he looked too cute like that to have mercy and take the hat off. His hands roamed my upper body, playing me as he played his piano and too soon for my liking, I clamped on his cock bringing him over the edge, with me.

"Well, that was a very nice gift." I laughed quietly.

"Nice? Should I try again?" Edward chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at me. I shook my head no and moved off his lap, smiling.

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart." I told him and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, honey." He whispered against my lips.

"I have a present for you, too." I said, remembering the heels that Rose made me buy and the red lingerie.

"Let's go see what you have for me." He jumped up eagerly and tugged me to the tree.

"It's not here. Let's eat something, I'm quite hungry. Then, I'll show you the present. I have to put in on me, first." I explained.

"Amazing." He ginned wildly and we went to the kitchen. "What's it with you and pancakes? We can make waffles, you know?" Edward pointed out. The mere thought of waffles made my stomach turn.

"Too hard to make and…they seem gross, right now." I told him.

"Are you alright? You used to love waffles!"

"I want pancakes, now." I said in a final tone.

After we ate, I let him wash the dishes as I went to get dressed. I wondered if I'd ever get enough of him. So eager, for round two!

I put the red pieces on me, they were actually burgundy red. I fumbled with the corset's ties, then I put the black boots and went downstairs. I was proud of myself that hadn't fallen. Yet.

On the last step, my feet got tangled in each other I started falling. "Edward!!!" _Please come and save me from a dangerous encounter with the floor._ I prayed.

I felt his arms around me, his fast breath on my neck. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. I've just ruined your surprise." I said upset at my two left feet.

"You look wonderful, I promise. But I want you to be whole, first and foremost."

"I am alright." I said.

He carried me back to the bed and soon, he was struggling to untie the knot I had made.

"What have you done here?" he moaned and tugged violently at the knot.

"Don't ruin this one! I really like it." I told him. He had destroyed all the lingerie I had bought.

"How did you manage to knot it like this??"

"I don't know, Edward." I laughed at his frown.

"It's not funny; this shit is a turn off."

"Oh then, we should do something else." I suggested lightly and turned to get off the bed.

"Don't move an inch!" he growled and turned me on my stomach, straddled my legs and started trying to untie the knot. After a few endless minutes, he managed the impossible and my corset was flung across the room, followed by a string of curses from Edward at the stupid thing.

"But it looked good on me." I teased him.

"Everything looks good on you, love. I just prefer you naked." He said huskily and rustled around, maybe taking the Santa coat off him. My panties followed soon and I felt him lay down on my back.

"I love you." Edward said lowly in my ear, making me shiver.

"Me too." I mumbled back and raised my ass involuntary. He caught my hips and moved in me gently. I gasped at how good it felt to be filled that way. He caught my hands and we made love that way. He felt so good like that, I kept moaning and thrashing under him until I reached my climax. Edward slumped on my back a second later. I felt the bed move as Edward shifted to his side, but I fell asleep before I could see for sure if he was there.

The next few days and the New Year passed by smoothly, filled with lots of sex and many kisses and making out sessions all around the cabin.

We managed to fit the luggage in the car, because we didn't think to tell someone to come and help us. Jake kept barking unhappy that he was squished in the small back seat, Toulouse's cage was on the floor and I hoped he wouldn't be traumatized when we got home.

"Are we stopping?" Edward asked as he buckled his safe belt.

"Let's get home. Just like last time. But you have to let me drive, too."

"Okay. Are you all set?" I nodded and he shot out the spot, I could hear the tires screeching.

"What had the car done wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just really driving it." Edward smirked and pressed the pedal when we got on the highway.

I decided to call Esme to tell her we're getting home and we'll be there tomorrow evening to get Lizzy.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Esme. Happy New Year!" I greeted.

"Oh. Bella! Happy New Year, too! How are you, honey?" she asked enthusiastically.

"We're on our way home. We're coming to get Lizzy tomorrow evening."

"She will be very happy to hear that. She misses you two terribly. She kept asking about you." Esme told me.

"We stayed longer than anticipated, I'm sorry." I told her. It was middle of January. We were going home only because; a month away from work was more than enough.

"It's normal, honey. Call us when you get into Chicago."

"I will. Good bye, Esme."

"Bye. Tell Edward I love him and give him a kiss." We hung up.

I leaned to Edward and I kissed his cheek soundly and sloppily.

"What was that?" he asked and attempted to clean his cheek on his shoulder.

"Esme told me to kiss you."

"Like that?" he snorted.

"She didn't specify, so I took the liberty to kiss you as I wanted." I laughed. I eyed the speedometer and my stomach turned involuntary.

"Must you drive so fast?" I asked.

"Yes. It's relaxing. Don't you like it?" he asked fearfully.

"It makes me sick." I said truthfully.

"Since when?"

"Now? I don't know." I answered and opened my purse to put the phone back. A small, empty foil of pills caught my eye. "EDWARD!! Oh shit!" I yelled.

"Are you going to be sick?" he asked scared.

"No…pull over!"

"What is it?" he asked fervently and took my hands in his when we were safely parked on the side of the road.

"I've been so stupid. Look." I showed him the empty foil of contraceptives. I hadn't had any with me and I even forgot to think of them!

"We'll buy a new one when we get home. It won't hurt a day of skipping, I'm sure." Edward told me serenely.

"Edward, I didn't take any while we were there!"

He looked from the foil in his hands to me and then back again. "Oh"

"'Oh', that's all you've got to say??" I shouted panicking.

"I'm sure everything is fine." He tried to calm me.

"Edward, honey…everything isn't fine. We are almost thirty and…Oh God! I'm pregnant!" I moaned.

"W-wh-what??" Edward gasped, turning white, then green.

"My period is late. With many days. I ate…pancakes, too many to count and…I felt funny for the past few days." I admitted.

"Why haven't you told me you didn't feel well?"

"I thought it was nothing. Oh god, can you forgive me, Edward? I forgot the stupid pills!"

"Bella, love, I'm really happy. We're stopping over the night at a motel and we're buying a pregnancy test."

"Okay."

"I really am not mad. More like awestruck." He admitted. "I'll drive slower." He started the car again.

"How could I forget them?" I muttered. I wasn't ready for this!

"Love, stop kicking yourself. It happens and…we'll figure something out together." He told me. The rest of the drive to the motel was spent in silence. Both of us mulling on my stupidity, I'm sure; I surely was.

* * *

**Review! Next one is EPOV :)**


	29. Surprises

**A/N: Twilight is not mine.**

**Thank you for reviewing :) I am sorry for the late update, but I was really sick...still am. **

**This is his point of view with additions that I forgot to mention in Bella's pov. Don't forget to go on my web for pictures and check all the songs I mentioned, they are awsome! **

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett had just closed the door of his room behind him.

"I am not spending my night with you two!" I demanded loudly. I wanted to be back with Bella.

"Drink up and man up!" Emmett boomed and thrust a glass of something amber in my hand. I drank it, feeling it burning down my throat.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"I am going to sleep; maybe the time will pass faster." I muttered and went to a room of Emmett's suit and slumped on the bed.

Next morning, I woke up in high spirits until I realized what day it was.

"He's awake!" Emmett told Jasper as he entered my room.

"Em, she'll change her mind! She will call it off!" I told him, tugging on my hair.

"She won't! She loves you…for some odd reason." He encouraged me. I groaned.

"No…something will happen…she will change her mind." I said.

"Stay here, we're going to ask the source how much she loves you." Jasper told me and before I realized where they were going, they were gone.

I counted to one hundred, shot off bed, and ran to the suit next to this one. Jasper opened the door and before I could see Bella, Alice screamed at me. "You're not allowed to see her!!! LEAVE!"

There was a blanket on top of my love's head and she was squirming. I started to go inside when Emmett and Jasper held my arms and dragged me to Emmett's room. I knew, I was acting stupid; I kicked my feet and screamed. I just wanted to go to Bella. Screw superstitions!

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Hush! We're not the only ones here, Cullen!" Jasper hissed and dropped me on the couch.

We got dressed in silence.

"How does this look?" Emmett asked, effectively breaking the tension. He was wearing a bow tie and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked.

Carlisle visited later and sent us outside to the place where the wedding was going to take place.

"Everything looks beautiful." Jasper said surprised, as we were getting closer to the aisle.

"I had the best team working on this." I told him, smirking.

I kept talking with them until I saw Bella approaching and I lost my voice. She was so beautiful; I've never seen her like this. She was glowing and as she got closer, I saw she was wearing my mother's pearls. Maybe Esme's doing.

Charlie put her hand in mine and I squeezed it tightly.

The ceremony started and it took all my strength not to cry when I heard her beautiful words. My vow, compared to hers, seemed insignificant, but it brought tears in her eyes as Esme had told me it would.

Now, we were on our way to the reception and I kept her close to me and whispered to her how I couldn't way until tonight to have her again. Everything seemed different, every touch, every kiss and I knew that the band on our fingers made everything different. I squeezed her tighter to me and kissed the spot behind her ear. "I love you, forever." I whispered in her ear and chuckled lightly when she shivered.

"I love you, always." She promised back and pecked my lips.

We posed for pictures, which got me bored, but everyone insisted we'd like to look at them, later.

We went inside and we danced the first song.

I had to let Bella go to dance with her father and I went to dance with Esme.

"You make such a great couple!" she exclaimed and squeezed me tightly.

"Thank you, Esme."

"I am so proud of you! I still remember how little you were when we first met." She smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember. I am extremely grateful that Elizabeth let you take care of me. I wouldn't be here, otherwise."

"Can I ask something?" I nodded to her. "Why is Charlotte here, Edward?"

"She's my friend."

"Are you sure? If she would have felt friendly things for you, too, she would have come with a date." Esme told me seriously.

"Her date left her." I sighed, remembering a very recent conversation with Benjamin where he promised me to wait for her at the airport in Paris. I promised him, I'd send her with the first plane, back to him.

"As if-"

"It's true Esme. Now, let me go to her and send her home to him." I kissed her forehead and searched for Charlotte.

She wasn't hard to find, close to the tables, drinking. She always did that when she was upset.

"I say that's quite enough." I told her. She jumped scared.

"I just started." I took her arm and walked her to the door.

"Go back; Benjamin is waiting for you at the airport in Paris."

"What? You talked with him?" she sounded upset.

"Didn't you want to get back together?" I asked afraid I had misunderstood her.

"Yes. With you. It may have been my fault…Benjamin left." She admitted. I already knew that, Benjamin had explained.

"You are out of your mind, Charlotte. I am married to Bella and I love her! If you wanted to keep me, you should have thought of it before you told me those awful things when I told you that I had adopted Lizzy."

"I didn't know anything about Lizzy and…really? It wasn't your thing to have kids!"

"She started my changing process and Bella finished it." I seethed.

"Alright, and how could I have believed you? All of a sudden you love children…and now you're married!" she snorted.

"Char, that's enough. I can see you are drunk and you don't mean any of this shit! Just get home and make up with Benjamin! He is a great person and I'm sure he is everything you need." I told her sternly. I felt Bella's arms wrap around me and I tensed up. How much had she heard? I hugged her with one hand and kissed her forehead.

"It's for the best. Just…leave." I said to Charlotte who looked between us, gave me a stiff nod, barely perceptible and left.

We cut the cake, next, and I couldn't resist the urge to smash it in Bella's face. Then, I proceeded to lick her clean, until her mother came with a tissue, ruining my fun. The next part was amazing. Taking the garter off and the nice surprise, I found under her dress. I'd have to remember to thank Rosalie. I threw the garter on her father and I was glad when he didn't kill me. I was aiming for Jasper, I swear. Alice hugged us both and thanked us profusely when Bella hit her with the bouquet. We'd have two weddings to attend.

Charlie dragged me aside and thanked me for loving his daughter and making her happy. I told him that was my intention for the rest of our lives.

Soon, after the last dance, my choice in the song, we went to the cottage.

Emmett had told me to prolong the night, to cherish her and not to jump in the act so fast. After the door closer behind me, my mind fogged and all I wanted was Bella. I had been deprived of her amazing body for so long that I couldn't listen to Emmett's advice.

Bella pleaded me not to ruin the dress, but I was too far gone to be careful. I ripped it and met the upper piece of the negligee I had seen earlier, under her dress. I ripped it off, too and all too soon, we were both naked. I raised her in the air and she wrapped her legs around me. I dived in her tightness and warmth without second thoughts. She was so tight and wet and I missed her so much, I was afraid I'd cum on the spot. When her heels dug in my ass, as I imagined them in the shop, I groaned to her to keep doing that shit because it felt amazing. Her small hand came between us and she rubbed herself, touching me in the process and snapping the last string of sanity I had. I pressed her to the wall and kept moving only my hips in her, quick and fast moves and soon we both fell apart. My legs started trembling from the violent orgasm I had just had.

"Wow!" Was all I could come up with.

"Yes, wow." She giggled in my neck where she was breathing hard. I could feel her heart beating wildly against my chest.

"Can you walk?" I teased her, unsure if I could, myself.

"I can't feel any part of my body." She answered truthfully making me laugh loudly.

"Am I that good? I told you, I'd show you I'm good at _it_. I always make good on my promises." I told her, remembering that day when I hadn't managed to wake Lizzy and she could.

"Aren't you cocky, today?"

"Cock, aye?" I started laughing as soon as I said the silly thing. It wasn't a good idea to laugh while I was still inside her. I started hardening again and she squirmed in my arms.

I walked us to the carpet on front of the fireplace and made love with her.

She fell asleep soon after that and something rectangular from under a small tree caught my eyes.

I went there and opened the present, it had a note. _Use it wisely, Alice and Jasper._

There was a red material. I unfolded it and saw a red cloak with white 'fur' around the neck and a hat with a tassel.

I threw the stupid hat away hitting the chair that moved at the force of me hitting it. It was just a hat! With a fucking bell in the tassel! What did they think I was, a cat?

Bella woke up and I regretted waking her. "I'm sorry."

When she saw the Santa cloak, she insisted that I should wear it. For her, I'd do anything. Bella raised my mood a lot so I teased her about the Christmas morning idea and we ended up making love, again. I carried her to the bed afterwards.

On Christmas morning, I was glad that I awoke first. I went downstairs and put the silly cloak and hat on me, then lounged under the tree. I prayed I won't fall asleep until she came down. I heard her waking up and calling for me several times, then she padded downstairs and talked with Jake. Finally, Bella made it to the living room and gasped when she saw me there. "Finally awake." I sighed and got up. I had frozen there on the floor. I sat on the couch and patted my lap. "Come sit on Santa's lap." I told her, huskily.

Bella sat carefully on my lap and I instantly buried my nose in her hair.

"Have you been good this year?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yess, very good." She moaned when I bit her earlobe.

"I've heard you've been very naughty. You had seduced your boss, had a small rumple in the bathroom stall at work, and even one on his desk." I told her huskily.

"The feeling was mutual." Her nails racked my chest making me hiss. "Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight." She sang softly making me want to forget about pretending and just be inside her again.

"Isabella. I see you continue to be naughty. Now, you are trying to seduce Santa."

"Santa, I've been good. I've done no bad deed." She grinned naughtily at me.

"What would you like Santa to get you?"

"I want Santa to be naughty with me. I want to fuck Santa right here." Her words made me swear and turn her in my arms, filling her fully.

I kept talking but I have no idea what I said, all I know is that her shirt became unbuttoned and I had full access to her round breasts. I had let her down on my knees and I was moving her hips slowly, moving her on my shaft.

Later that evening, I gave her my present. She reacted uncharacteristically. Bella jumped on me and started kissing me all over.

"I really loved the watch, but it was so expensive. Edward, you really shouldn't have done it!" she cried in my shoulder.

"I am glad you like it." I chuckled and brushed her tears away. What was with her being so emotional?

"I don't have anything for you." Bella choked out.

"I love the present I had earlier. You could make up, wearing that thing again." I whispered.

The days passed too fast for my liking. Bella kept eating pancakes to the point of making me gag at the sight of them. She slept more than usual and she was very pale.

When it was a month since the wedding, I told her we should head back and she agreed. We had missed work for too long and if I was honest, I missed Lizzy.

Jake was too agitated when we got him in the car. I understood the poor animal for being squished there, because we were stupid and didn't call someone to help us with the luggage.

After Bella talked with Esme and smooched my cheek in her drool, she found my driving endearing for the first time. She was white, but I didn't think my fast driving was doing that. Something was wrong with her.

"EDWARD!! Oh shit!" Bella yelled, startling me.

"Are you going to be sick?" I asked worried, looking for a place to pull over.

"No…pull over!" I did just that.

"What is it?" I asked scared and took her hands in mine, squeezing them. She was trembling.

"I've been so stupid. Look." She moaned and showed me an empty foil of some pills. I squinted at the name of the pills. Contraceptives. She won't need them now, we'll buy new ones when we got home.

"We'll buy a new one when we get home. It won't hurt a day of skipping, I'm sure." I assured her.

"Edward, I didn't take any while we were there!"

I glanced between the foil and her and realized what she was saying. "Oh"

"'Oh', that's all you've got to say??" Bella shouted, hyperventilating.

"I'm sure everything is fine." I tried to pacify her.

"Edward, honey…everything isn't fine. We are almost January 20th and…Oh God! I'm pregnant!" she moaned.

"W-wh-what??" I gasped. I felt my face palling. She hadn't taking her pills and we've been going at it like rabbits. _Oh shit! She was right!_ I felt sick, how could I be so stupid and not think of the pill?

"My period is late. With many days. I ate…pancakes, too many to count and…I felt funny for the past few days." She admitted.

"Why haven't you told me you didn't feel well?" I asked angrily. She should have told me that.

"I thought it was nothing. Oh god, can you forgive me, Edward? I forgot the stupid pills!"

"Bella, love, I'm really happy. We're stopping over the night at a motel and we're buying a pregnancy test." I told her. I really wanted this, deep down in my heart. But the question was, _was I ready to become a father?_

"Okay."

"I really am not mad. More like awestruck." I admitted. "I'll drive slower."

"How could I forget them?" I heard her muttering to herself.

"Love, stop kicking yourself. It happens and…we'll figure something out together."

We hadn't said anything else until we got in a town where I pulled over near a pharmacy.

"Let's go buy a few tests." I proposed.

"First…I have to throw up." She told me. Her face was green and she grimaced.

We rushed in the pharmacy and I asked the lady for the restroom, she kept telling me that I'm not allowed there.

"She's going to be sick!" I yelled and squeezed Bella's shoulder. The lady's eyes widened and she ushered Bella to the bathroom. I went after them.

"I don't think you're allowed there." She told me snidely.

"Hell, I'm not! My wife's in there!" I pushed past her and dropped next to Bella who was heaving in the toilet.

"I hate you." She muttered.

I hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'd do it all, if I could." I told her and kissed her neck. "Do you need anything? Water?"

"Yes, please." She whispered and I went to ask for water.

After she felt better, we bought many pregnancy tests and sped to the first motel. Bella drunk two bottles of water and now she was in the small bathroom of the motel, peeing on the sticks. I called Esme to tell her we'll be coming the next day and not tomorrow.

"EDWARD!!!" I rushed in the bathroom.

"What, love?" I asked scared of her answer.

"I can't…look." Bella murmured. She was staying on the floor in the shower and looking up at me then at the tests, which were lined next to her.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her. "We'll do it together." I whispered and took a big breath and then I picked a test.

It had a pink plus, I frowned at it. "What does this mean?" I asked slowly and waved it in front of her.

Bella gasped and burst in tears. Positive, then. I squeezed her closer to me and took another one. On this one, it was written, _You are pregnant!_ I took another one, this had a smiley face. All of them showed us the truth.

I should be happy, why wasn't I happy? Bella crawled in my lap and wet my shoulder with her tears. It broke my heart to see her crying.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want this?" I whispered to her.

"Of course, I want this! But…what am I going to do? I don't know anything about this! I'm so scared, Edward." She admitted.

"And you think that if we had planned for this, you'd have been ready?"

She gazed at me with glazed eyes, "I guess, I see your point."

I carried her to bed and we stayed there quietly. "I am so happy, Bella. I just don't know how to be happy about this. I'd either take it coolly as I am…or do what you are doing." I murmured to her.

"Then, cry with me. I am happy, too. You are an amazing father, already!" Bella told me and kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't have asked for a better mother for Lizzy." I told her.

"And now, we'll have one of our own." She giggled and hugged me closer to her.

I trailed my hand down her body until I reached her belly and I rested my hand there. I felt tears in my eyes, imagining a little one growing in there.

"Oh God! It's your fault, I'll get fat!" Bella suddenly yelled and hit my shoulder.

"You'll get back to normal, soon after it's over." I told her.

She huffed and buried her face in my neck. "You'll still be beautiful to me, no matter how fat you get. You'll be my little whale." I chuckled earning a slap from her. "Isn't it true?" I laughed.

"I'll show you a whale!" Bella hissed and shifted down my body. What was she doing? When I felt her fingers on my sole, I started squirming and tried to move my foot away from her sudden attack.

"S-sstooop!" I giggled like a little girl, still attempting to free my foot. "Bella!" I gasped and tried to stop laughing.

"Take back the whale comment." She said smugly.

"Fine! No whale comment. I take it all back!" I promised. She stopped tickling me and I breathed in relief.

"Isn't it awesome that I found this weakness of yours?" Bella laughed at me.

"No! And it's all Lizzy's fault." I groaned, remembering when she told Bella about where I was ticklish.

"We have to tell everyone." Bella told me.

"Another dinner with the family?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

I woke up alone, a second later, Bella came in the room in her bra and panties.

"Good morning." She said sulkily.

"Morning. What's wrong? Where you sick again?"

"Yes. Tell me, do I look fat? I mean, this wasn't here yesterday!" she poked her stomach and bit her bottom lip.

"You're not fat. You look perfect, as always." I said honestly and went to her. "And, don't poke them." I told her, rubbing her stomach.

"THEM? You think there's more than one?" Bella screamed, turning white.

"I just said 'them' because we don't know what they are."

"It or, him or her will do. Don't scare me." She sighed.

On the way back, I drove so slowly, I'm sure I'd hurt my Camaro's feelings.

"Let's go and get Lizzy. I miss her." Bella told me.

"Are you sure? I told Esme, we'll go tomorrow."

"Now, it's only seven. Come on, honey."

"Alright." I said. I drove home and we let the luggage and the animals there, then we went to Esme and Carlisle's house.

When we got there, we went to the door and rang the doorbell once.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as she swayed a little.

"I'm tired and…I want chicken wings with strawberry gem." She mused and licked her lips.

"You're going to make me sick, too." I groaned at the sound of her craving.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Carlisle. "Thank God! Come in!" he tugged us inside.

The house was a mess, if I could say so.

"Who is it, love?" I heard Esme ask. When she came and saw us, she broke in a grin. "My children!" she ran and hugged us.

"What happened here?" Bella asked slowly.

Before either of them could answer, Lizzy rushed to us and hugged us both as best as her little arms could reach.

"We better prepare you before you see her Christmas gift from your friends." Esme said.

"What gift?" I asked. "A tornado?" I said amused looking around. The once clean house looked like a little tornado passed it.

"Storm. That would have been a great name." Carlisle mused with a heavy sigh.

"She's a girl!" Lizzy told him sternly.

"Who's a girl?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"DELILAH!!" Lizzy yelled and I heard the unmistakable sound of dog paws coming to us. Oh no, NO! They didn't buy her a dog!

The ugliest dog I've seen in my life came and jumped on Lizzy, licking her hands.

"What's this?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"It's a dog, Daddy." Lizzy explained to me.

"I see that! Isn't Jake enough?" I asked exasperated.

"What's that smell?" Bella asked loudly, gripping my arm.

"Oh, the cookies!" Esme screamed and rushed to the kitchen.

I glanced at Bella who had turned green. She raised a finger and ran away, probably to the bathroom. Carlisle shot me a worried look. "I'll be right back." I said and rushed after Bella.

"Did that dog made you sick?" I joked.

"The smell. I don't think…I can go in there without getting sick again. I hope I didn't offend Esme." She told me upset.

"I'm sure you didn't, but you got Carlisle worried. What are we going to do about that dog?" I asked Bella as I helped her up. She rinsed her mouth and shrugged.

"It's her present. I think it's a Chow Chow, the Chinese dog, you know?"

"It's hideous!" I told her what I thought about the dog.

"Keep that thought away from Lizzy." Bella laughed and pecked my lips. I kept her head close and kissed her harder.

"Is everything okay? Oh…I'm sorry." Esme apologized after she burst in on us.

"It's alright, Esme. She's fine. Could you…keep the kitchen door closed while we are here?" I asked. She frowned and eyed Bella funny, then turned on her heels and left.

"She knows! You're just as subtle as an elephant, Edward!" Bella snapped at me.

"Did you just compare me with an elephant?" I asked amused.

"Yes!" she huffed and after she glanced at me, we both started laughing.

We went back to the living room, where Lizzy was rubbing the dog's head.

"What's going on? Are you sick?" Carlisle asked Bella concerned as I helped her on the couch. She blushed and averted her gaze.

"I'm alright. I am going to kill Alice." She said, changing the subject but Carlisle had none of it.

"I can give you some medicine; just tell me your symptoms." Bella blushed harder. And she said I am the elephant!

"NO! I mean…no, Carlisle. I'll be fine. He drove too fast." I looked at her incredulously. Why was she blaming this on me?

"How many times have I told you to control your driving?" Esme asked me angrily.

"I drove too slowly. I'm sure I've hurt my Camaro's feelings!" I said honestly. Bella poked me in the ribs, grumbling under her breath.

"How slow is slow to you?" Esme probed.

"I drove under 80!"

"That's not fast." Carlisle said and looked at Bella again.

"So, what happened around here while we were gone?" Bella asked loudly over Esme's question that I didn't hear.

"I got a puppy!" Lizzy told us and squeezed the dog to her chest. It was so small and fluffy and it had a…blue tongue?

"Is he sick?" I asked disgusted.

"It's a girl!" Lizzy told me annoyed. I raised my hands in surrender and eyed Carlisle.

"It's normal for that dog to have a blue tongue! Haven't you heard of them? Chow Chow?" Bella asked me.

"No…I never was a great fan of dogs."

"You have to be, now!" she snapped. I blinked at her. Why was she angry? "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream." She whispered to me and buried her face in my shoulder.

Esme was watching her, frowning and Carlisle was looking concerned.

"It's alright. We both know that I don't really like dogs and the feeling is mutual. Remember what I told you about Hazel and his peeing on me habit?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Her shoulders started to shake and I thought I had made her laugh until I felt tears on my shirt. "Bella?"

She shook her head in my shoulder and hugged my arm.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. "And who is Hazel?"

Bella got a hold of herself and wiped her tears then turned her head to Esme, smiling slightly.

"One of Charlotte's dogs." She explained, giggling a little.

"Not funny!" I growled. "I was very late to a meeting and he peed in my shoe!"

Carlisle started laughing, but Esme didn't look amused.

"We should head home." I declared when Bella yawned loudly.

"Can I take puppy, too?" Lizzy asked us concerned.

"Of course, sweetie. She's yours." Bella told her and hugged her tightly when Lizzy fled to her.

"One more thing." Esme told us. We both looked at her. "When are you telling everyone the news?"

Bella slapped my arm and muttered something about 'elephants'.

"Don't blame him, Bella. It's you. You're glowing and if I am honest with you, you look rounder and your breasts are bigger." Esme smiled.

"Ah damn! This weekend we are making another family dinner meeting." She said blushing and glancing at her breasts. Esme was right, how come I didn't notice that?

"How far along?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Carlisle.

"She-" I shot a Esme a look that made her shut up.

"We're…I mean, she's…I got her…" ARGH how hard it was to say it?

"I'm pregnant." Bella whispered barely audible.

"HOW? I prescribed your last prescription of contraceptives!" Carlisle shouted.

"She should have bought them, first." I chuckled.

"I did! That was what I forgot! And…I didn't think of them at all the while we were there." Bella murmured blushing.

"Wonder why!" Carlisle groaned.

"I might have kept her busy." I said before I realized it wasn't a question and I shouldn't have answered even if it was. I blushed lightly.

"That's more than I wanted to know. And I am not ready to be a grandpa!"

"You already are!" I said and pointed to Lizzy who was turning her head from an adult to another as if she was watching a tennis game.

"Bella baby?" she whispered.

"Yes. I will give you a little brother or sister." Bella told her.

"That was fast!" The little girl mused.

"What was fast, baby?" I asked.

"I wished for Bella to give me a brother." I hugged her to me and kissed her head.

When I straightened up, I saw that Bella had tears in her eyes.

Esme and Carlisle hugged us and congratulated us on the news. We left shortly after that and Lizzy was happy at the prospect of riding in this car.

"What if Jake doesn't like her?" she worried.

"They'll like each other. Jake likes everyone." Bella convinced her.

"Except me." I laughed, remembering my first encounter with the animal.

"I still wonder why." Bella said to herself. "Stop by a supermarket. I'm hungry." She told me.

"Not that chicken thing, right?" I probed.

"Of course, that!"

"I'll have to learn how to cook if I want to survive those nine months!" I sighed.

"As long as you don't stick pancakes to the ceiling or burn them, everything will be perfect." Bella teased me.

"Don't talk about pancakes! I ate enough to last me a couple lifetimes."

"Ha ha you're so funny!"

"I've been told I have my moments." I stuck my tongue out at her and parked in front of a supermarket.

"Go and buy chicken wings, strawberry gem, frozen vegetables and whatever else you may want. But the first three are very important for our dinner." Bella instructed.

"You aren't coming?"

"We can't leave Lizzy here alone! And we can't leave the dog alone."

I sighed and made my way inside the supermarket. I spent my whole trip on the phone with Bella, because she kept remembering things and I needed instructions.

Home, I helped her with our dinner and around ten we ate then went to bed.

***

**Dinner in family**

We were at the table, eating and I was trying to find the moment to break the news.

"What's that?" I heard Rose asked grossed out. I glanced at Bella's plate. There was the steak with a scoop of caviar and mashed potatoes and above all these; there was something that looked like melted chocolate.

"My food." Bella answered serenely and took a bite of the weird mixture.

Emmett was the first to realize what is going on. "You knocked her up! That was fast!"

Everyone else look at us for confirmation and Bella nodded and kept eating.

They were all happy for us. We called her parents and they were both happy, too.

**February **

While Bella helped Lizzy with her homework, I decided to try to make a nice dinner for Valentine's Day. I stayed on the phone with Esme for two hours and I managed to put a few wings and potatoes in the oven.

I went to Lizzy's room to get Bella only to find Lizzy sleeping and no Bella. I went to our room and found her in the bathroom. It seemed like her new favorite place. I thought amused.

"Bella?"

She marched out, glaring at me. "What is that smell?"

"I…cooked? Did I do it wrong? I swear, I followed Esme's every step." I insisted.

"You…cooked? For me?" she asked astonished.

"Yes. I thought it will be nice."

"I can't. I'm so sorry." Bella whispered and burst in tears.

"What?" I asked scared and took her in my arms.

"I can't eat that. Maybe tomorrow. You aren't mad at me?"

"I'm not. I should have asked first." I said, realizing that it was difficult to satisfy a pregnant woman.

By **March**, I was sure Bella would make a new bed in the bathroom. She spent too much time in there, throwing up. I wasn't even allowed to touch her, because she would get sick for some reason unbeknownst to me.

Everything changed the next three months when she got in a faze called 'hormonal faze', I'd call it 'horny faze'. I haven't seen her like this. Bella, that always told me to keep my hands to myself at work, came to my office a few times every day, locking the door behind her and smiling at me. Not that I didn't like this second trimester better, but I was too tired for this. A moment like this one.

"Bella, I'm busy." I said without raising my head form the papers under my nose. I had come to deny sex, who thought that was possible?

"It's me, Emmett." He told me amused.

"Oh, great. I need to talk with you about this thing you sent." I said and started talking about that.

After an hour, Emmett explained to me why he thought it would be better to do the next photo shoot outside and I agreed.

"Now, what's it with you? You are like on auto pilot." He told me concerned.

"I am tired." I told him and peeked in my empty mug of coffee. I was afraid to call Bella to bring me another one. I ran a hand over my face. "Fuck, Emmett. I'm afraid to bring Bella in here or…be close to her." I admitted.

"Are you two fighting?"

"I wish!" I laughed. "She used to say I'm insatiable….but she is worse! Tell me, it's a normal pregnancy stage!" I begged him.

"It will go away. It depends from woman to woman. Rosie wasn't very…horny if that's what you want to know."

"I can't say no…I love her too much to deny her anything, but I'm fucking drained and right now, I can't muster the courage to press this fucking button and tell her I need more coffee!" I growled and glared at the intercom button.

"You're really in trouble. I've never heard you say 'fuck'." Emmett told me sympathetically. I didn't need his sympathy, I needed the next three months to pass already.

"You'll want this soon. Trust me. She won't even look at you when it's born. Is she still against knowing the sex?" he asked.

"Don't say that word!" I shuddered.

"What word?" he asked confused.

"SEX!" I yelled and slumped on my chair. I looked at the intercom and when I made my mind to press it, the door opened.

There was Bella, grinning at me, with a folder in her hands.

"Fuck me." I muttered making Emmett laugh.

"That will happen soon, my friend." He said cheekily. I took my empty cup of coffee and threw it at him. He dodged and it shattered on the wall a mere feet away from Bella's head. My eyes widened and I rushed to her.

"Shit! It didn't touch you, did it?" I asked panicked.

"I'm fine. This is for you." She thrust the folder in my arms and pecked my lips. "I have to go pee. Tanya's still with Jacob where you sent her." Bella told me, biting her lip.

"Go, pee. Silly woman." I laughed at her indecision.

"I wouldn't want my boss upset that I left my desk." She giggled and walked out of my office.

I slapped Emmett with the folder. "Why did you dodge? What if I had hit Bella?"

"Oh, I see how much you love me!" he boomed fake-hurt. "I'll go back. I left Rose in charge but something tells me that isn't a good idea."

He turned to the elevator when the doors opened to reveal an angry Rosalie.

"MORON!!!" she screamed.

"I'm coming, babe."

"And you!" she turned to me, I back in Bella's desk where I was leaning.

"What did _I_ do?" I defended myself.

"I am sick of posing next to animals that pee on me or scratch me! Re-think your techniques!" Rose yelled at me.

"Rose, I could hear you from the bathroom stall." Bella said as she came back.

"I'll think about it, Rose. Honestly, I never thought about the _peeing_ issue." I chuckled.

"You find that amusing? I have Dave that pees on me every day! I think that's enough!"

"Calm down, baby. He said he'll think about it." Emmett tried to pacify her.

They left and I slumped on Bella's desk, laughing quietly at the prospect of an animal peeing on my models.

"Can we go home? My feet are killing me." Bella asked from behind me.

"Sure. Let me get a few things I need." I said and went to my office to get a few files.

"Why was Angela here, today?" she asked me in the car.

"Her maternity break is almost over. And you'll be on yours soon." I said. _Don't yell._ I prayed.

"You're…firing me?" she gasped.

"No, Bella! It's called maternity break."

"I am only seven months." She told me, rubbing her belly.

"Two more months. Please, you have other things to do at home." I told her.

"Like what? Clean and cook?" she snapped.

"Yes and no. We're arranging the nursery room."

"When?" she whispered. I could hear she was close to tears. I put my hand on her knee.

"In a week she'll be back. You can come, too, love. But the moment I see it's too much, you're staying home." I said firmly.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, honey."

It happened just like I said, they both worked until Bella was over eight months and I saw how slow she was moving and I overheard her telling Angela that her back ached. That night I put a stop to her coming to work. She didn't complain.

I was dreading the moment the new member of family would join us. I remembered how Emmett was in the beginning and I shuddered to think that I'd get like that.

**September**

I was currently working on my schedule for the next month when my cell phone rang.

"Sorry, Angela." I said as I answered it. I glanced at the ID caller, Bella.

"Yes, love?" I answered.

"Daddy!" Lizzy's frenetic voice startled me.

"Why are you calling me, sweetie?"

"Mommy…she's screaming." She told me and a second later, Bella yelled in the phone. "Get your ass here and drive me to the hospital."

"On my way, sweetheart. I have to go, finish this, Angela. Bella, have you called someone else?" I asked cursing the elevator that was moving too slow.

"No. I didn't- omphh." She groaned.

"I'm on my way home. I'll call Carlisle."

The line went dead and I hit the gas praying no cops will catch me. At the first stop, I called Carlisle.

"Edward."

"I'm bringing Bella." I told him.

"Calm down. You have to stay strong." He told me.

"HOW?? She hung up on me, she is in pain." I shouted and hit the gas, springing ahead.

"Okay, I'll be ready for her when you come. I'll tell Esme to call everyone else."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for my scared boy." He laughed and hung up.

I parked in front of the front door and rushed inside.

Lizzy was crying and Bella was cursing me loudly.

"I'm here." I announced and scooped her in my arms. "Liz, follow me."

She padded behind me quietly, wiping her tears.

"I'm so sorry you are pain, sweetheart." I whispered and kissed Bella's forehead as I lowered her in the car. I pressed my lips to hers and the closed the door. Lizzy had already climbed in the backseat.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Bella roared clutching her belly.

"I am." I told her and sped to the hospital.

* * *

**So? What do you think of it?**

**Review! I still need someone to help me make a banner. Please? :)**


	30. Happy times over the years

**A/N: Not mine!**

**Oh, God! It's over. This is it, the last chapter, guys! But, keep me on Story Alert, I have outtakes. I'll explain more at the bottom.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks for loving my story and reviewing! A big hug and big kiss from me to you all!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was helping Lizzy with her English homework. I had Toulouse on my big belly and I was telling her what to write while I scratched him. The dogs came in the room and jumped on the couch next to us, startling me. A sharp pain went through my belly. I didn't think much of it and continued to explain what she should write. After the fifth pain, I couldn't keep the sounds from crying out due to the pain.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked scared.

"I don't know, honey. I thi-" I felt wetness sweeping between my legs and I shot up only to be hit by the worst pain yet. I slumped back, groaning.

"Call Daddy. Tell him to come home, now." I instructed Lizzy.

While she fumbled with the phone and called Edward, I started counting how far apart my contractions were.

I took the phone from Lizzy and screamed in it, "Get your ass here and drive me to the hospital."

"On my way, sweetheart. I have to go, finish this, Angela. Bella, have you called someone else?"

"No. I didn't- omphh." Another contraction hit me, they were ten minutes apart.

"I'm on my way home. I'll call Carlisle." He told me and I heard the tires screeching as he left the garage at work. I hung up, unable to keep the phone in my hand anymore.

"Mommy?" Lizzy whispered and put her little hand on my belly.

"I hate daddy!" I yelled and grounded my teeth together.

"Why?" Lizzy asked innocently.

"Because, it's his fault I'm in pain!" I yelled and clutched my belly.

She started crying over my loud cursing and Jake and Delilah started barking. The front door opened and Edward came in.

"I'm here." He announced loudly and came to me, scooping me up and carrying me to his car after telling Lizzy to follow him.

"I'm so sorry you are pain, sweetheart." Edward whispered to me and kissed my forehead as he put me on the passenger seat. He kissed my lips after a second then jogged to his side.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled as another contraction hit.

"I am." He said quietly and sped to the hospital.

We were sitting at this stop for the third time and I was sure I'd have the baby in the car if we didn't move further, soon.

"Breathe, honey." Edward encouraged me as he honked furiously and swore loudly.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of something else, but it was in vain.

"How far apart?" he asked me worried as he overtook two cars, driving too fast for my liking.

"Five minutes, now." I told him.

"I'm hungry." Lizzy said from behind us. Somehow, I managed to forget about her.

"NOT NOW!!" Edward yelled and made a U-turn, coming to a screeching halt in front of the hospital.

"Edward- oww, don't yell at her." I said.

Carlisle was waiting for us there and he took me to the labor and delivery floor where my doctor came to check on me. I was 6 cm dilated, already, but the pain was getting unbearable.

Edward was on the bed next to me, gripping my hand, "Can't you give her something?? She's in pain!" he yelled at a nurse.

"I need her doctor's approval." She told him uninterested.

"I'm going after your doctor." He whispered and rushed out of the room.

They came back and the doctor gave me some morphine, I think. The relief was instant.

"Thank you!" I smiled grateful at the doctor.

"Anytime. I'll be right back to give you the epidural." He smiled back and left.

"You look beautiful." I told Edward with a big smile on my face. I knew I looked like an idiot but I felt so good.

"You look stoned." He chuckled and kissed my lips once.

"I feel stoned." I laughed. The laugh died down when I saw the needle the doctor had for me.

Edward helped me change into a hospital gown and then the doctor gave me the epidural. I heard Edward swearing loudly and then I realized I had squeezed his hand too tightly.

"Sorry." I managed to whisper.

The nurse came and put some things on my stomach to monitor the contractions and the blood pressure, she said.

"Is it normal not to feel my toes?" I asked a nurse.

"Yes. It's very good. The epidural took its effect."

"Everyone's here. Emmett texted me." Edward told me, rubbing my hand.

"Nice. Stay with me."

"Of course. Where else would I go?" he murmured. I shrugged.

My doctor kept coming in and out of the room telling me how far apart my contractions were and after what felt like ages, he told me they are coming every 15 seconds, that I was 10 cm dilated and the baby was in position to come out.

When Edward heard that, he took my face and started kissing me.

The doctor told me to start pushing at the count of ten after he arranged me in a better position. I did as told and I repeated the process until he said the head is coming out. I felt a big pressure and there was some pain. I gripped on Edward's hand and he squeezed back, encouraging me that I'm doing great.

I kept pushing until I heard the beautiful sound of the baby wailing. The baby was fine.

"Push, harder! You need to get the shoulders out, too." The doctor instructed. I pushed and screamed at how it hurt. One push later, the baby was out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced to us. He offered Edward to cut the umbilical cord and I could see that he was close to tears as he did so with a trembling hand. The team took the baby to check him and the doctor told me to push one more time to get the afterbirth all out. When the doctor had told me to push again, I felt Edward's hand slip from mine and then I heard a thud.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't stay well with his nerves, right?" The doctor chuckled. I smiled slowly and shook my head.

After the nurse gave me my baby, she woke Edward, somehow.

He was very small and pink; his little mouth was turned in a pout similar with his father's pout. _That will get him everything he'll want._ I glanced at Edward, who was watching the small man in my arms with adoration, "So, what's his name?" I whispered.

"Anthony Robert Cullen." Edward said proudly. "Imagine how many nicknames we could have. Ant, Tony, Rob, Bob, Robbie, Bobbie…"

"Hush!" I quieted his excitement as the new addition to our family squirmed in my arms.

Everyone came to see the baby and now, Edward was next to me on the bed, I had my head on his shoulder and we were watching Esme and Alice gush over Anthony.

"He's little." Lizzy said quietly from besides me.

"Of course he is. He will grow up soon." I explained.

I stayed three days in the hospital and I couldn't stand another second to be there. When I got home, I was so happy to finally be back home. Esme couldn't come help me, because she had a charity to attend in another city and she was very upset that they called her now when I needed her. Edward helped me a lot.

We put the crib in our bedroom and when I was too tired to wake up and feed Anthony, he took him to the kitchen and gave him milk.

After three months, Edward looked more tired than me.

We had just finished cleaning the tables after we had everyone over for Christmas Eve dinner.

"They're both sleeping." Edward grinned at me and closed the water. "Leave them. We can do the dishes in the morning."

"And what can we do while the children are sleeping, Mr. Cullen?" I asked seriously. Since I gave birth to Anthony, we had been together only three times and I missed him dearly.

He grinned wickedly and pressed me further in the counter, "You shouldn't have said that. _Isabella_." My knees went weak at the sound of his voice and I moaned lightly, buckling my hips in his. He stilled my moves and pressed his lips to my neck. "Go in our bedroom and get naked." He whispered lowly, damping my knickers with his words.

I listened. I had time only to sprawl on the bed before the door opened and closed behind Edward. He locked it and advanced to me. He was wearing the Santa coat, only that.

Edward went to the CD player and pressed play, then turned to me and grinned mischievously.

"Do you want to wake them? Turn it down!" I told him sternly. He turned it down a bit but let it play otherwise and came to the bed.

"Dance for me, love."

I blinked and got up, blushing. Did he really expect me to dance? I could hurt myself badly.

'Santa Baby' started playing and a plan formed in my head. I went to him and put my hands on his shoulders, my leg between his widening them and I leaned close to his bringing his face close to my breasts. I heard him groan and I smiled. _Victory!_

I opened the coat and trailed a finger down his chest, mouthing the words to him. Edward threw his head back, groaning loudly, when I stopped at his cock, not touching it.

"Bella." He breathed, begging me to touch me. His left hand cupped my ass and tugged me closer. I raised my leg to his shoulder and turned his chin up, leaning down to kiss him. It was bad for an uncoordinated person to lap dance. I fell on him, giggling.

"Well that was nice. For as long as it lasted." Edward chuckled and positioned me on his shaft. We both moaned as he entered me.

His cock stretched me and filled me in ways I've missed so much. We had yet to make love this way after Anthony's birth.

"You feel wonderful! So tight and hot, baby." Edward murmured, standing up and hugging me. His lips kissed my neck and when he wasn't kissing, he was nipping at my skin. I returned the favor, biting his earlobe and hugging his neck tightly as I moved up and down, slowly. "Harder." I whispered.

In a matter of seconds, I was on my back and my legs were around his neck, his hips slamming in mine. "Oh, how I missed you." He gasped in my shoulder. Soon, we both fell apart. After a few minutes while we regained our breathing, we got dressed in case we had to leave the room.

Leaving the room came quicker than I thought. We had just fallen asleep when a knock on the door startled me, making me scream.

"Shh, I'll go see what it is." Edward told me quietly and unlocked the door.

"He's crying." Lizzy mumbled sleepily. Why didn't I hear him? I opened an eye to glance at the baby monitor and saw it was closed. _Damn it!_

"Sleep, Bella. I've got him." I heard Edward say and I mumbled in agreement, a second later falling back asleep.

It had been a year and two months since Anthony's birth and we kept trying to make him talk. He wouldn't even try, he laughed at us as we tried to make him say our names.

Right now, we were in the living room and Edward was screaming at the phone, talking with some 'karma bitch' as he put it. 'Karma bitches' were his former partners, friends; if I could call them that.

"What the fuck should I do? Haven't you signed-" He groaned and listened intently then slumped on the couch next to me throwing me an exasperated look and running his free hand through his hair, messing it. "And if you are incompetent, where is my problem?...Maybe next time, I'll get Jeanny and not you again. I don't have time to deal with whores!" he snapped his phone shut, angrily.

"EDWARD!" I shouted and punched his arm.

"Ow! What's got into you? She's being a bitch, again!" he moaned and rubbed his arm.

"Stop cursing! At least, refrain from doing so in front of them!" I said pointing to the kids that were on the floor.

Lizzy was attempting to teach Anthony to play with blocks. He slapped every tower she made, annoying her.

"Just let them like this for a moment!" Lizzy said angrily and watched the two towers she had created. Anthony got up and put a block above the smallest tower.

"Finally! You got it." Lizzy said like a proud mother making me laugh. In her excitement, her hand hit the towers and they fell on Anty. "Bish!"

We all froze and watched him amazed. He was angry and he said his first word.

"You are so dead, Edward!" I yelled and rounded on him.

"That's my boy!" Edward said proudly and scooped him up, dancing around the room.

"He called Lizzy a bitch!" I groaned.

"She annoyed him, didn't she, Anty?" he chuckled.

"Bish! Bish!" Anthony kept giggling and clapping.

Lizzy watched amazed the scene in front of her. "At least it wasn't the other word, Emmett tried to teach him." She breathed and clapped a hand over her mouth watching us anxiously.

"What word?" I asked confused.

"Doesn't matter." She said quickly.

"What word was Uncle Emmett teaching you?" Edward asked Anthony, still dancing with him.

"He doesn't know. I don't even know what it means. It is a bad word, I'm sure." Lizzy told us.

"What word?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's more like a sentence." She said nervously and eyed Edward. I nodded to her to say it. She eyed Edward carefully and whispered, "Daddy is an asshole."

Edward whirled around and gaped at her, obviously not paying attention to our previous conversation.

"Uncle Emmett said it!" Lizzy said quickly.

Anthony patted Edward's cheek and said loudly, "Ass'hoole."

I tried hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it and soon I was laughing so hard there were tears on my cheeks. Edward stared at Anthony, scowling.

"Was it that much to hope he'd say a simple 'daddy' or 'mommy'?" he muttered.

"What does it mean?" Lizzy asked.

"Something very bad and I am going to kill Emmett!" Edward growled as Anthony kept chanting the two words, altering between them.

**Eight years later**

We were preparing for our first holiday together at the cabin. Anthony was old enough for that, as well as our little miracle, Carlie. When I had lost hope to get pregnant again, I got pregnant with her. She was four years old, now and more trouble than Anthony was.

"Anthony, have you packed?" I asked as I entered his room. The room was a total chaos, clothes thrown everywhere, CDs, notebooks, food. "What is this mess? I'm leaving you home, I swear!"

"I can't find my cap! It is the Hawks cap from Grandpa Charlie!" he cried and kept throwing things around. I remembered a similar scene, years ago when Edward couldn't find his beanie. Like father, like son.

"Go, help your sister. I'm going to find your cap." I sighed.

"Which one?" he asked cheekily.

"Carlie. And don't get smart with me." I ushered him and went in search for the cap. I felt like suffocating in the chaos around the room. I felt as if I'd sink in the clothes!

I had just found the cap when I heard a scream from Lizzy's room.

I rushed out of Anthony's room and knocked into Edward as he ran to her room, too.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I said and we went to her room.

I opened the door to find her room empty. She was in the bathroom.

"Go and finish packing. I'll see what's wrong." I pushed Edward out. He shoved for a moment, but left after kissing me softly.

"I'm here. Let me in." I told her.

Lizzy opened the door and I looked at her to see what was wrong. She was crying and clutching her tummy. I knelt next to her on the floor where she was rocking slowly.

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"I…am sick, I think." She frowned. "And…I'm…" she glanced at me biting her lip.

"You are?" I prompted.

"Bleeding." She whispered scared. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was alright. She was thirteen, I should have expected this.

"It's normal." I told her. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I went to my bathroom to retrieve some tampons.

She frowned at them and eyed me strangely.

"Haven't they talked with you at school about this?" I asked hurriedly. She shook her head no and bit her lip.

I started explaining quickly what was happening and she beamed at me. "I'm a big girl."

"Yes, you are." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Put this on and then come to me to give you a pill. I need to pack for Carlie, I'm sure Ant didn't help her."

"Okay." She said quietly.

I went to Carlie who was crying and clutching what was once a teddy bear.

"ANTHONY!" I yelled and he appeared next to me looking angelic.

"What have you done?" I asked tapping my foot and pointing to Carlie.

"Not me. She tugged on it."

"Why did she tug on it? Why are you annoying your sister?"

"Bad Tony." Carlie sobbed and hugged the headless teddy bear.

I went to her and picked her up, "Shh, yes he is bad. Anthony, apologize."

"Next time, it's your head." He said.

"Anthony!" I said exasperated as Carlie started trembling in my arms.

"What is going on? Do you know where Toulouse's food is?" Edward asked as he came in Carlie's room.

"In the left cupboard, in the kitchen. Wait. Look what he did!" I told Edward. He looked at the teddy bear and grimaced.

I turned to Anthony, "Tell Daddy what you told Carlie a moment ago."

"No."

Edward looked questioning at me. "He said it's her head next time." I said.

"Not hers!" Ant said defensively. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yours." He told me serenely and then dashed away.

"Anthony! Get back here, right now!" Edward screamed as he took Carlie from my arms. _Bad move, honey_. I felt like strangling the kid right now.

"Bad Tony." Carlie said again softly.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe him." I groaned. "Were you this bad as a child? I can't see who he is like!" I asked Edward as Anthony came back, dragged by Lizzy who looked furious.

"I've been good from what Esme tells me." Edward chuckled.

"Tell Mom what you did! NOW!" Lizzy hissed.

"Nothing." He said sternly and fought to free his arm from her grasp. "OW!! It hurts!" he moaned.

"You broke it!" Lizzy snapped. I glanced worriedly at Edward.

"What did he break?" I asked scared.

"Her stupid frame!"

"It's not stupid! It's from Timmy!"

"Lizzy and Timmy sitting-" Lizzy slapped her hand over his mouth making him start crying.

I sighed exasperated, but as angry as I was with him, I couldn't stand to see him cry. I crouched down and he came in my arms. "I'm s-so-sorry." He hiccupped.

Around eleven at night, we managed to calm everyone and get in bed.

"When I was three, I broke Mom's china vase because I thought it was ugly." Edward told me as we sat in bed that night.

"What?" I asked puzzled, not knowing what made him say that.

"I wasn't behaving as a child, but Anthony is a thousand times worse than I was." He confessed.

"I was never punished because I never did anything wrong. Did Elizabeth punish you when you broke her china vase?"

"Yes, naturally." He chuckled.

"What did she make you do?" I asked interested and turned my head to him. His eyes were far away and glazed.

"I had to stay put somewhere until she told me to move. It was unbearable. I moved a lot and she kept prolonging my punishment." He laughed.

"Amazing. I'll think about it. Maybe if we make them play who stays quiet the longest, we'll survive the trip." I said hopefully, imaging driving across the country with the two rascals.

"Maybe." Edward said and turned over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked startled.

"Oh I don't know…" he said quietly and kissed along my jaw. "I miss being just the two of us." He sighed.

"It was never just the two of us." I told him and ran my hands through his hair. "Lizzy was always here."

"Yes, but Esme helped. Still helps, bless her. I'll go mad otherwise."

"Thankfully. But now, we should sleep." I told him, knowing we had to awake early.

Edward groaned and started biting and licking at my neck. He went down, nudging with his nose my nightgown. My hands went to his pajama top and I started unbuttoning it.

He pressed his hips in me, moaning lightly and taking my nipple in his mouth. I raised my hips and kept rubbing against him, my fingertips caressing his stomach; what once was a nice six-pack.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Carlie cried and a second later, the door to our room opened and she ran inside.

"Shit!" Edward muttered and turned on his side.

Carlie jumped in the bed and snuggled between us. I adjusted my nightgown and cradled her in my arms. "What happened?"

"Monsters." She whispered.

Edward muttered something under his breath and when I looked at him, he rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Carlie's forehead, then my lips.

"Night." He grumbled and slumped on his pillow.

I giggled and buried my face in Carlie's hair at Edward's pout. The only chance to be together at the mountains was to get the children very tired, and they surely will be. I hope.

"What have you done?" Someone yelled. I groaned and turned on my other side, hoping to get more sleep.

"Her fault!" Anthony's unmistakable screamed echoed around the house.

"She's a dog! How could she do all this mess?" Lizzy yelled.

"I tugged her tail." He sounded proud of himself.

"WHY would you torture my dog?"

"She's ugly!"

"She's beautiful!"

"She's black and ugly!"

"Because you put coal on her! Look at the carpet! Mom will murder you!" Lizzy screamed at Anthony and after a few minutes of peace and quiet Ant started crying.

"MOMMY! She hit me!" he cried out and I heard him running to our bedroom.

"For God's sake. I'm tired!" Edward moaned and put his pillow over his head.

I glanced at the clock. 7 AM.

"Wake up. It's seven." I whispered as the door banged open and a teary Anthony rushed to me.

"She hit me!" he told me, big tears rolling from his eyes. He had smudges of black on his face and hands.

"Because you are a jerk!" Lizzy yelled from the other room.

"ELIZABETH! I don't want to hear that word from your mouth!" Edward screamed and finally got up.

"Bitch." Anthony muttered. He liked using the word being his first one and all that.

I pinched his ear. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

"I'm leaving you home, I swear." I threatened him.

"Then just go! Everyone hates me!" he cried out.

"Must we fight so early?" Edward tried to pacify us.

"Aren't you upset with his foul language?"

"Of course, I am. But we should leave." He told me quietly.

An hour later, a dozen sandwiches and many cries later, we were finally on the road. We took the Volvo so we could all fit in. Five of us, plus two dogs and a bunny. It looked like a mad family; I wonder how I am still sane.

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

Carlie and Anthony started singing loudly, off tune.

I could see Edward was trying hard not to lose his temper as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"ENOGUH!" I screamed and the quieted instantly. "Who can stay quietly the longest will get a bonus present from Santa." I promised.

It was so quiet now, that my head was pounding. I put a CD in and relaxed. A few hours later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Anthony squirming in his seat.

"What is it?"

He mouthed the word 'pee', not talking aloud. I laughed and told Edward to stop at the first place he could stop. At our stop, we all used the restroom and ate.

We were driving directly to the cabin, so we switched places around midnight. Edward woke up at eight and made me stop the car so he could drive. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head hit the window on the passenger's side. I fell asleep instantly.

"Ant, keep quiet. We're an hour away, I just told you." Edward sounded exasperated.

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by snow. I smiled and turned to Edward. "Hey."

"I'm sorry if he awoke you. I tried to keep him quiet."

"It's okay." I said and stretched.

When we finally arrived, the kids started jumping around in the snow and Carlie started eating it.

"Don't eat it!" I said and scooped her up.

"It's nice to be back here." Edward said wistfully.

"It is, indeed." I grinned, remembering the good times.

It was twenty-fourth of December, so we decorated with what we brought and after I convinced the kids to go to bed, I snuggled on the couch with Edward.

"You know what I'd like?" he murmured in my ear.

"Hmm?"

"Hot chocolate." So we made hot chocolate with rum and sat in front of the fireplace, remembering old Christmases.

This place held so much meaning, everything started here. I remembered how young we were and what wonderful times we had here on our honeymoon.

I really was lucky. I've always wanted to be with Edward Cullen and Alice helped me with that. I was forever grateful to the little pixie. Edward had changed so much over the years that I didn't recognize him sometimes. From the indifferent jerk, he turned into the overprotective husband and obsessed father.

He pulled me back to reality when he started chuckling. I glanced up at his face from my place on his chest.

"What is so amusing, silly man?" I asked and traced my fingers on his jaw.

"I was remembering how someone, I'm not giving names, poured coffee on me." He said smiling softly.

"I have yet to fly from your office window." I teased him.

He smirked, took me in his arms, and went upstairs. We stopped in the hallway and I looked at him questioning.

"Look above us." He murmured and I caught sight of mistletoe before he descended on me and kissed me hungrily.

"I love you, Edward." I told him as he went up the stairs.

"I love you, too, Bella. So much. Every day more than the previous one." He carried me to the bedroom and we made love until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

**So, review and let me know how the last one was.**

**Tell me what you'd like to read in the outtakes, so far I've got Edward's birthday when they fought, a Christmas when Bella tells him she's pregnant with Carlie and Edward's time in France while he wasn't talking with Bella at the beginning.**

**If the years are confusing or anything, I'll explain it.**

**2009 - they meet. Bella is 24 and Edward 27, Lizzy is 4.**

**2010 - they get married and Bella falls pregnant.**

**2011 - Bella is 26, Edward is 29, Lizzy is 6 and Annthony is born on September 10th.**

**2015 - Carlie is born. I haven't thought of it yet, but I'lll write an outatke about it and let you know more.**

**2019 - Christmas at the cabin with the family.**


	31. Outtake 1

**A/N: Twilight isn't mine, nor is The Devil Wears Prada.**

**The first outtake. I am so excited! Many thanks to my beta, Shortbritches85! Thanks to my reviewrs and to everyone that stuck with for so long.**

**This outtake is about Edward's birthday, when they fought and he announced everyone that they were getting married.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Love, can you come here?" I sighed aggravated. He couldn't even bathe her!

"What?" I groaned.

"She won't let me bathe her." Edward explained.

"Why Lizzy?" I asked.

"I want you to wash me." She yelled, stomping her foot.

"I kept telling her you were busy…but she won't listen." Edward whispered to me.

"You can't see me! I am a girl!" Lizzy screamed and pointed her little finger to Edward.

"But Edward washed you many times before!" I told her. She was five, for Christ's sake! What was he going to see?

"Carlisle told me he isn't allowed to see me. I am a girl! Esme is washing me there." By now, there were big tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood in the middle of her bathroom, arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"Alright. Go and finish the dishes." I told Edward and closed the door of the bathroom after him. "Honey, you don't have to worry about Daddy seeing you naked. You are still too young…"

"No! No!"

"Let's think this logically. Do you really think, Tim's daddy is washing him? I doubt that, I'm sure his mommy is washing him."

"I want you to wash me!" Lizzy said again loudly.

"I am." I sighed and took her clothes off. I washed her and now I was blow-drying her hair.

"Stop!" she yelled at me. "You'll make it fluffy."

"If we don't dry it, you'll get sick." I explained gently and started the blow dryer again. She snatched her head from under the warm wave of air and before I could close it, her hair got tangled in the back of the machine. It hurt like hell, I knew as much. It happened countless times to me. I went to disentangle it and she kept wailing the whole time.

"I told you to stay quiet and let me do it. Why did you move?" I asked her.

"I don't want it." She cried, wiping her tears away.

"There. I'm done. Does it hurt, badly?" I rubbed her scalp slowly.

"Yes! I want Daddy."

"Now, you want him? He is busy. Let's finish getting dressed for bed." I put her pajamas on her and when she was dressed, she shot out of her bedroom screaming, "Daddy!"

I sighed deeply, trying to calm myself. I had an awful day. She had been uncharacteristically negligent with her toys and left them scattered around the house. I tripped over them for the past week until this morning when I snapped.

I started yelling at her to pick them and she told me she wouldn't do it, then simply left. I had gaped after her for a whole minute, and then I bent down and picked them up carrying them to her room.

Then, there was Jake and his new habit of peeing where he could if he didn't find the door open. I was sick and tired of stepping in his puddles.

And of course, there was Edward who told me to let everything be and just calm down. I couldn't do that. The house was a chaos and I felt like going mad.

"Bella!" Oh no, he won't blame me for Lizzy getting hurt.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked slowly as I entered the kitchen.

"Is it true what she's telling me?" he asked, squeezing Lizzy in his arms and kissing her head.

"Her hair is wet and she didn't let me blow dry it! She moved her head, it's not my fault." I said exasperated.

"Go to bed, sweetie." Edward said quietly to Lizzy. They kissed and she breezed past me to her room.

"Oh, now, I'm not good?! After I washed her, she doesn't need me!" I yelled, feeling waved of hysteria hitting me.

"Why didn't you stop the blow dryer?" Edward asked me angrily.

"I did, but it catches the hair as soon as it gets in the way. I know that. It happened numerous times to me, too." I told him.

"You hurt her, Bella!"

"From now on, you wash and dry her hair!" I snapped and went to the bedroom.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled when I saw the mess in the bedroom.

"I was looking for a suite…" Edward explained as he entered the room after me.

"Clean it! When I get out of the bathroom, I want the room to be spotless." I demanded and slammed the bathroom door after me.

It was our first fight and I didn't like it. It was over silly things…but as we were both stubborn, I was afraid of the outcome.

When I finished my shower, the room looked just the same. Edward was lounged on the bed, looking over the Book. I felt my blood boil. I had hoped he would listen and we'd end the fight. No such luck.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." He muttered without looking at me. I went to him and snapped the book shut.

"Clean that. NOW!" I shouted and pointed to the clothes that were all over the floor.

"That's something you do." Oh, you really shouldn't have said that, honey! I did the only imaginable thing. I slapped him and then I turned to pick the clothes off the floor and throw them like that back in the closet. I got in the bed, on my side and when I had the blanket over my head I started crying.

"Bella…I didn't mean it." I heard Edward whisper and touch my shoulder. I jerked away.

"Take your hands off me!" I hissed and hugged the pillow closer to me. He kept pleading for me to forgive him and that he didn't realize what he said, but I gave him the silent treatment and somehow fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up first and I was out of the door before the alarm clock blared.

For a start, I got to work on time and I was there, even before Tanya.

"And I told him to keep his eyes to himself if he still needed them." I heard Jacob explain to someone that as he got out of the elevator. That someone, turned out to be Tanya who looked surprised to see me.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

"Very good." I snorted and pressed enter to send an email, a little too aggressively.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing. Why don't you go claw that someone's eyes out and stick them up their ass?" I sniffed and continued what I started.

"That's not a bad idea. See? Someone likes the way I think! I knew there was reason I loved you, Bells!"

"Leave!" I yelled and slammed my hand on the desk.

Emmett and Kate came to talk with Edward, but he wasn't here yet. As mad as I was at him, I still worried about him. He should have been here.

"I washed the dishes this morning." Emmett told me proudly.

"And what is so amazing about that?" I asked.

"I never wash them. And it was my idea to do so. Rose was happy that I helped her."

"Give some hints to Edward, while you're at it." I muttered.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" I shrugged and turned to my computer.

I was aware of the elevator dinging, of Emmett greeting Edward and stopping mid-sentence, for some reason and of the eerily quietness that had fallen around us.

I saw Edward with the corner of my eye kneeling next to my chair. _What was he doing?_

He put a big bouquet of roses on my lap. "Bella?" he whispered sorrowfully. I turned my head and showed him much he has hurt me last night. "I am very sorry for last night, really. I was being a jerk. Again." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it.

"Why?" I asked, finally.

"I love you. Can you forgive me? I can't stand when you are mad at me, when I know that I upset you or made you cry." His words were genuine and I couldn't help but believe him.

"Oh you are such a fool! I forgive you, of course. But don't ever do it again. I love you, too." I murmured to him and leaned to kiss him, forgetting about our audience. I heard someone whistle and someone else cheering and clapping their hands. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me closer to the edge of my chair and kissing me back with all his might.

"I have something for you." I murmured against his lips. "Happy birthday!"

"It is now." He grinned and kissed me again until Emmett interrupted us by exclaiming, "Pussy whipped!" and angering Edward.

I got up and encircled my arms around him, Edward cleared his throat and announced the whole office that we were together and soon we'll get married.

Later, that night after he apologized in the most amazing ways, I gave him his presents. He had distracted me since we got home, so I didn't have time. Esme had been nice enough to keep Lizzy overnight.

I handed him my presents. A frame in which it was written in elegant script "For the best man anyone could wish for. Happy Birthday, I love you, always, Bella."

The other present was a pair of personalized cuffs, made of silver.

Edward gazed at the little cuffs and run a finger over the letters, EMC, then he gazed at me softly. "It's amazing. Thank you, Bella."

I smiled and kissed him, happy he liked my gifts.

"If I ever hurt you again…" he trailed off at a loss.

"I would know you are your usual self." I finished for him and pinched his cheek.

"I'm old." He moaned and pouted.

"I'll catch up to you, soon."

"In three years and it will always be three years between us." He groaned.

"You being twenty-eight is not old!" I told him, moving the hair off his forehead.

"Says the twenty-five year old." Edward grumbled.

"I don't know how to break it to you, honey, but I'm still twenty four." I laughed making him moan louder.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think of this first outtake. Pictures on my web. I added the cuff picture and the watch picture. The watch he gave her on Christmas after their wedding.**

**Check my new story. It's called The Pleasure House.**


	32. Outtake 2

**A/N: I don't own it.**

**Here we are, second outtake! I'm so excited. They keep coming...:)) Will I ever finish this story?**

* * *

2014

"I am so, so sorry! I hate winter and meetings and…I want to be home with you." His angry voice said in the phone.

"I know, sweetheart, I want you here, too. I'm keeping them busy, but Lizzy understands more than Ant." I sighed.

"Of course, she does. What are you doing to keep them busy?" Edward asked.

"We cleaned the house, I made Lizzy do some of her homework and tomorrow we'll start decorating and cooking. I have to go and buy a tree and presents." I told him, looking at his empty side of bed.

"Don't carry the tree, okay? Have Emmett help you. I didn't even ask, how do you feel? Is the cold over?"

"I'm better. I'll have Emmett help me." Little does Edward know that it wasn't a cold. I see how it works for us, we shouldn't plan to get pregnant because when we do, we don't get and we don't plan, we get. Anthony was three years old now and I had lost all hope to get pregnant again.

"Very good. I have to go, the last part of the meeting is to start soon. Good night, Bella."

"I want the twenty-third to be here. I miss you." I sighed wishfully.

"Me too, honey. I love you!"

"I love you, Edward." We hung up and for the fourth night in a row, I fell asleep crying and clutching his pillow.

Edward had been called to attend a meeting for a week in Vancouver. The meeting started on seventeenth and Edward didn't want to go because it was our third year anniversary. After I convinced him to go, I regretted it, now seeing how it is to be alone for so long. I had lived with Edward since we got back four years ago. Seven days without him seemed an eternity. I had two more days to endure.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I woke up to squealing and the bed bouncing under me. I was glad that this time I wasn't as sick as I had been when pregnant with Anthony.

"I'm awake." I said grudgingly and sat up. Ant fell in my arms and started clapping, "Cookies!"

"Yes, cookies." I told him and kissed his cheek.

After we washed, we went to the kitchen.

"Will Daddy be home for Christmas?" Lizzy's question knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Yes, Lizzy." I said. "He called too late last night to let you talk with him, but today we're calling him after we make the cookies."

"I don't want cookies! I want Daddy home!" she said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Elizabeth! Don't raise your voice. Daddy will be home, I promise."

"Daddy not coming 'om?" Ant wailed over my voice. I turned to him and hugged him.

"Daddy is coming." I said hopefully for the last time. I wiped their tears and we started making ginger men.

"He looks like a snow man!" Lizzy laughed at Anthony who was pouring flour on his head.

I giggled at the sight in front of me. Anthony floured in flour and Lizzy painted in different icing colors. The kitchen was a mess. Even Jake got his head in flour, somehow.

"OK! While the dough cools, we're taking a bath!" I announced.

"No!" Ant yelled and rushed out of the kitchen. I shared a look with Lizzy and we rushed after him before he covered the whole house in flour.

After their bath, I called Emmett to help me with the tree.

"This one!" Lizzy said, pointing to a big one, too big.

"Tis!" Anthony tugged on my hand and pointed to a tree.

I had to keep up with him and have a strong grasp of his hand; he was too fast for me.

I got a tree, I thought it was good and Lizzy liked it. Emmett helped bring it in the house and putting it the right place.

"Thank you, Emmett." I said gratefully.

"It was not a problem. Can I help you with anything else?" he offered.

"No."

"Two more days, cheer up!" he encouraged me.

"Yes. An eternity to me." I moaned.

"Well, have fun with the tree. I have to go home and help Rosie." He hugged me quickly and left.

As Anthony slept, Lizzy helped me cut the dough and make the ginger men.

"Can we call Daddy, now?" It was after seven pm, so I called him.

"Bella!" he groaned in the phone.

"What happened?" I asked panicked.

"The roads are full of snow; it was a big snow storm today."

"What are you telling me?"

"They're not letting any plane leave." He whispered sorrowfully. I looked at Lizzy and at her big smile and my heart broke.

"Talk with Lizzy, then we'll talk about this." I handed her the phone and I didn't pay attention to her words. He had to make it home!

She gave me the phone back and Edward promised me he will try to make it home on time.

"I'll do my best." He whispered aguishly for the last time.

"I really hope so. They keep-"

"TWEE!!" Anthony interrupted me as he came squealing in my room.

"Shut up!" Lizzy groaned.

I picked him in my lap and put the phone on speaker. "Say 'hello' to Daddy." I told him and kissed his messy hair.

"Hello Daddy! Where Daddy?" he asked puzzled after a second sending Lizzy in a fit of giggles.

"Hi, baby. Are you good? You're helping them, I hope. You're the man there!" Edward said proudly.

"What a man! Crying and sleeping the whole day." Lizzy snorted.

"I'm good. I made cookies!" Anthony told Edward happily.

"Very good! Daddy misses all of you."

"We miss you, too." I told him, squeezing my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"When are you coming home?" Lizzy asked, staring intently at the phone.

"Soon, bug." He hadn't called her 'bug' in a long time.

"Promise, lion?" she choked on her tears.

"I promise. I will be home for Christmas. I have to go, now. I love you all very much." He told us devotedly.

"We love you, too." I said and hung up.

Lizzy flew in my arms and burst in tears. I caressed her hair and soothed her and Ant who started crying too when he saw us crying.

"Why don't we go to bed? We can decorate tomorrow." I proposed and changed them in pajamas then we snuggled in my bed.

"He won't make it, will he?" Lizzy asked knowingly after Anthony fell asleep.

"He's trying, honey. You know that Edward always stays true to his word. He promised us that he will be home."

"I want him home for Christmas."

"He will be. And even if he won't be, Christmas will come, anyway."

"How can you say that? Christmas won't be the same without Daddy here!" she cried.

"We can't stop time and wait for him. He is coming so we shouldn't worry about stopping time." I told her.

"Good night." Lizzy grumbled and I hugged her tighter.

"Night."

I woke up early and cooked for Christmas as the kids slept. Around ten, they both woke up and I had them to eat breakfast.

"Twee?" Anthony asked me between mouthfuls of cereals.

"Yes. And don't talk with your mouth full!"

After they ate, I brought them with me in the garage to help me carry the ornaments back in the house.

I put carols on and started decorating. Lizzy wasn't very into this but Anthony was compensating, jumping and singing around.

"No! We decorate the tree, baby, not Delilah." I told him and took the garlands from around the dog's neck and put them on the tree.

Lizzy put the socks near the fireplace and smoothed Edward's more than necessary.

I was about to go to her and conciliate her when Anthony said "Pock!" and started giggling. I turned to him to see he was looking at a fallen ball.

I put him on the couch and went to clean the mess before he hurt himself.

We made a break to eat lunch and then took a nap.

I was decorating the tree when I heard Lizzy sniff behind me.

"How can you do this? Without Daddy here?" she whispered.

"Daddy is coming, he promised." I told her and went on the couch where she was crying.

"Don't you miss him?"

"More than you know, Lizzy. But we have to do this even if we don't feel like it. For Anthony and don't you think Daddy will like it when he comes home?"

"Today?" she asked sincerely. I had no idea. I hoped he would make it today, as planned. "He won't make it." She concluded and ran out of the room.

After a very quiet dinner, I managed to put Anthony to sleep after a movie. Lizzy hadn't emerged from her room. I made some hot chocolate and went to the living room. I might have dozen off because a creaking noise awoke me. I turned to see Lizzy trying to sneak out.

"Where to?" I asked quietly making her jump frightened and look at me as a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ahh…I…you see…" she stumbled upon her words and gestured helplessly to the door.

"Yes?" I asked amused.

She took a confident stance. "I'm going after Daddy." I fought the smile that was threatening to spill on my face.

"And where is Daddy?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Come here." I patted the couch next to me. She sat quietly next to me and before I knew, she was in my arms, crying.

"I want Daddy."

"He didn't call today. He's coming, I have a feeling." I told her.

We stayed there waiting for him until we both fell asleep.

My phone ringing woke me up. My neck was burning from the bad position I had fallen asleep in and my arm had needles and pins from Lizzy sleeping on it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Good morning, my love." Edward greeted me.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"You won't believe it! I feel like part of 'Home Alone'!" he laughed. I could hear faint strumming in the background.

"Huh?" I frowned trying to put two and two together.

"I've been screaming my head off last night in the airport and no one cared. Until John, here, offered to drive me home! I'm in Montana!" he chuckled.

"Wait. You lost me. What do you mean…driving?"

"John has a band and he's on the road. He offered to help me. He was coming to Chicago, anyway." Edward explained.

"You're coming home?" I yelled, finally drowning to me.

"Yes, love."

"Thank God! Do you think you'll get here tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"I hope so. There is so much snow everywhere." He told me sadly.

"I know." I smiled. It was winter; of course, there was snow.

"I love you and Happy Christmas, Bella!" Edward murmured.

"Happy Christmas, Edward." I whispered back.

"Kiss my babies from-" The line went dead. What had happened? I had battery, something had happened with his phone.

I looked at Lizzy who was still sleeping and sighed. At least, I knew he was on his way home.

When she woke up, I gave her the news and she squealed and hugged me.

The days passed uneventful and the clock was moving too slowly for my liking.

"Santa coming tonight?" Ant asked me.

"Yes, let's see if he already came!" I told him and we went to the living room.

"Lizzy!" he yelled and rushed out of my arms to the tree where I had stacked the presents.

She came and watched him amused. "When would he get it, it's you?"

"It's Santa." I told her smiling. She rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch, not going to open any present.

I helped Anthony open the presents and Lizzy joined us after a few moments.

He put a Santa hat on Jake's head and my fool stayed there letting the little devil torture him.

Lizzy put the sweater on her and watched Anthony as he ran around the room.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "When Daddy is coming, we'll look for the special gift in the sock, okay?" she begged me.

"Okay, honey." I had put in Edward's sock, my pregnancy test and small baby-sock.

Every time I heard a car passing, I rushed to the window, I couldn't stay put.

"It's Christmas, already!" Lizzy came out of her room, starling me.

I glanced at the clock, she was right. It was twenty-fifth already.

Jake started barking and scratching the door frenetically.

"Shh, you'll wake Anthony! What's got into you?" I asked him and tried to pry him from the door.

Anthony appeared at the top of the stairs, sleepily. Lizzy helped him own and a second later, I heard keys in the front door.

I wrenched the door open and I came face to face with a very red-faced Edward. I jumped on him, kissing him everywhere I could reach. He wrapped his arms around my waist, staggering back a little.

"Bella! Bella!" he murmured and kissed my lips.

"DADDY!" Both of them rushed to us and jumped up and down.

He crouched and hugged them both, kissing their head. "I'm home." He whispered.

When he finally made it inside the house, I saw the bags. "What did you get?" I asked horrified.

"I met with Santa on the way." I chuckled and started pulling out plush toys for the kids.

"Really?" Lizzy asked bewildered and glanced at me.

"I told you he exists." I winked.

Edward got her another plush bunny since her old one was worn out and a stuffed lion for Anthony.

"I have something for you." I grinned and gestured to his sock.

He got up and went to it, peeking inside. "Ehh I don't think, they'll fit." He said quietly, eyeing the socks.

"They're not for you." I grinned and went to him and took out the test that he hadn't seen.

Edward looked at it for a whole minute before picking me up and twirling me around. "I love you so much! I'm going to be a father, again!" he laughed and kissed my lips slowly.

"If the baby is anything like _him_, I'm moving to Esme's!" Lizzy told us seriously, pointing to Anthony who was tugging Jake's tail.

* * *

**This is what happens when one puts 'Please come home for Christmas' on repeat. But it was funny, writing it on Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoyed it. Review!**


	33. Outtake 3

**A/N: Not mine.**

**WARNING! It's about Edward's time in Paris, in November, when he wasn't talking with Bella. The conversation is in French, but I didn't bother writing it in French, it would have meant I had to translate it all.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I wondered for the thousandth time what was I doing here. I shouldn't be here, but it was too late now.

"Edward!" I turned to Charlotte and smiled.

"Hi, Charlie!"

"You know I hate that!" She scoffed at me. I put my arm around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, that's why I'm saying it."

"Let's get out of here. Someone misses you." She told me gently, taking my hand and dragging me to her car.

"How is it going?" she asked on the way to her house.

"Good." I said. It was good. Everything was good lately.

"Why the long face?"

"I might have…done some things. I don't even know if I regret doing them." I told her truthfully. I really loved Bella, but I had to figure out if it was really love and not some obsession. I needed her as I needed air, now I felt like suffocating.

"A girl?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. But I don't want to think about her." I said trying to think for a second of something else, other than Bella's brown eyes and stunning smile.

"I can help you with that." Charlotte offered lightly.

"I'm betting on it."

"We could try again, Edward. I still love you." She said quietly as she stopped the car in front of her house.

"We'll see after the outcome of this weekend." I told her.

We went inside and Hazel jumped on me. "Down!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him." She told me and cooed at the dog.

I shook my head and looked around for Toulouse. "Where's my favorite bunny?"

"Hiding from you, I'm sure." She laughed and led me upstairs.

I put my small bag near her bed and sat down, running a hand through my hair.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked worried and knelt behind me on the bed. "You're tense."

I rolled my shoulder and nodded. "Let me take care of it." Charlotte offered and her hands came around me, unbuttoning my shirt. She took it off and shuffled around a bit, then I felt something cold on my back.

"You're not putting any girly things on me, are you?" I asked horrified and moved away.

"Calm down, it's hand cream." She promised and pushed me on the bed, face down. I buried my face in her pillow and let her rub my shoulders.

After a few minutes, she sat on my ass and raked her nails on my back. "I missed you. You don't visit often enough."

"Have you changed your mind?" I asked, flexing my shoulder and making it pop.

"I don't know, Edward. I never liked children."

"Charlotte, Lizzy is part of my life, now." I told her sincerely.

"I'll try." She told me.

"Charlotte…I don't even know why I'm here." I said turning around and watching her eyes. Her mouth opened in wonder and her blue eyes widened.

"I don't want to do this. I said, it's over. I'm not here for sex." I told her and pushed her away, gently.

"But…I don't mind. Honestly, I never took for granted any second with you."

"I'm here because I need a friend. I thought we established that we could be friends. Just friends."

"I'm trying." She murmured and turned on her back.

"Try harder." I begged and got up. "I'm hungry. Do you want to go out and eat?"

"I can cook something." She offered.

After we ate, we sat near the fire and drank some wine.

"Tell me about your problems. This is what friends do, I want to help you." She whispered and swirled the wine around in her glass.

I glanced at Toulouse that was fast asleep in my lap and sighed.

"I have a new assistant." I started.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes. And it was…unlike any other time." I said angrily. Why am I telling her this shit?

"I'm sorry. Is she that bad?"

"You mean that good? That interesting that I can't seem to keep my cool around her?" I asked annoyed. "I feel like I have to see her every second and be sure she's safe. I am anxious when I'm not around her. Like right now." I confessed.

When Charlotte didn't answer, I turned my head and saw her crying. What had I done?

"I'm sorry, Char. I shouldn't have told you that." I apologized and took her in my arms.

"You love her, don't you?" she choked out.

"I think so. Is it really love?" I felt her nod in my chest and tightening her arms around my waist.

"This is the last time I'll even have you. I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy, love." She told me sorrowfully.

"We'll still see each other. I promise you this." I said truthfully, hugging her closely.

Charlotte turned her head and pressed her lips to mine. I stiffened, but responded after a second. Her hands went to my hair and fisted in it. She straddled me, waking Toulouse who jumped aside and then her lips went to my cheek. "Be with me one last time, Edward." She breathed there, caressing the back of my neck. "Your hair is longer."

"I haven't cut it in some time. I've been busy."

She smiled sadly. "Busy falling in love. You didn't answer me. Will you?"

I watched her carefully. Could I do this? One last time? "For the sake of what we once had." I told her and captured her mouth in another kiss.

"I'll always love you, baby." Charlotte confessed and opened my mouth, tasting me.

"You were the one that taught me what love was." I said and turned her on the couch, pressing her into it.

I went to undo her zipper while kissing her neck.

"Left side." She moaned, guiding me when I didn't find it in her back. It slid down easily and soon, I took her dress off.

"You have too many clothes, darling." I grinned and took my shirt off without bothering to unbutton it.

"I like this set." I whispered and nipped at her shoulder, my hands trailing down her waist and skimming a finger above her waistband. She was wearing a black lace set, one I bought her some time ago.

"It was interesting shopping with you." Charlotte giggled and snapped my belt open.

"I'll never shop with a girl again." I said seriously and helped her with my pants.

"Oh, didn't you like the fitting room?" she teased. I chuckled, remembering how amazing she looked then and how I couldn't keep my hands to myself.

I took the bra off and leaned to take her nipple in my mouth. She moaned and clawed at my back. They were right about French people being very passionate.

"Yes, Edward! Oh, so good! I missed you." I payed the same attention to her other nipple and then I took her in my arms. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Moving this to your bedroom. Do you have a condom?" I whispered and ascended the stairs carefully.

"In my nightstand, like always." I smiled and dropped us on the bed. I took the condom and put it next to us.

"If you have doubts, we can stop." Charlotte told me, propping herself on her elbow and caressing my cheek.

"This is my way to say goodbye to the beautiful relationship we had." I told honestly and kissed her again. I took her thong away and she took my briefs away.

"Let me do this." She begged and rolled the condom on my cock. Her necklace caught my eye and I fingered it.

"You can take it off if you'd like." I sighed, remembering when I put it there. How sure I was she was going to be mine for the longest time; how wrong I was!

"Never! Fleur de lis." She whispered and fisted her hand around the pendant.

I smiled and positioned myself at her entrance. "Thank you." I told her for everything she had done, for how much she had changed me.

I made love with her slowly until the early hours of the morning. I almost called Bella's name in the torrents of passion but caught myself at the last moment, choosing just to moan loudly.

"Will you come with me on the tower, tonight?" Charlotte asked quietly from her place on my chest.

"Do you want to kill me?" I teased her.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I wanted to."

"Of course, I'll come. And we have to go to that Café, again. I can't leave Paris without being there." I chuckled.

"Anything, Edward. For now, we should sleep."

"Yes. I'm quite tired." I smiled and put the quilt over us.

***

I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. "The view is wonderful." I whispered, watching Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Remember the first time, here?"

"You showed me so many things…you were throwing all your information at me and I was too happy to finally be here to listen closely to you. And besides, you were so beautiful it was distracting."

"I was beautiful? Am I still not?"

"Of course you are. A few age lines, here and there." I laughed as she narrowed her eyes at me.

* * *

**Alright...throw stones at me. I had to write this. It had been on my mind for some time. Review and tell me what you thought of it. **

**There are two more outtakes...maybe.**


	34. Outtake 4

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Thanks to my beta, Shortbritches85, for helping me and to you all there are still sticking with me. I have two other new stories and I have to thank the ones that read them and reviewed them!**

**This is sort of random...but I love the end of it!**

* * *

2016

I was on top of the bed, sending some e-mails while Anthony and Carlie were sleeping.

"Mom?" My head jerked to the door. There was Lizzy watching me anxiously.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you busy?" She asked, sitting next to me and hugging her knees.

"Not anymore." I closed everything and turned to her. I could finish it later. "What's wrong?"

"Amy's grandmother died." I watched her thinking what could be her question about this.

I took her in my arms and hugged her, "And…your question?"

"That's what happened when we went to Forks, then?" she asked me quietly. "Who was that woman? Daddy said it was his mommy, but Esme is his mommy."

"Elizabeth was her name. Just as yours, yes. She was Edward's mother and she was very sick, that's why Esme took care of him. Esme is like a second mother to Edward."

"That was my grandma?" she asked frowning.

"Yes, honey."

She looked at me for a few minutes and then snuggled in my arms, crying. "You have pictures?" Lizzy asked quietly after she calmed down.

"Let me see." I took the photo album and started looking through the pictures, Esme had given me that, she said they had been Elizabeth's.

I started showing her pictures and that is how Edward found us when he came home.

"Hello." He muttered to us and went to the bathroom. Something was wrong, but what?

I didn't have time to think about it because Carlie started crying. I went to her room and picked her up. She was teething and it was bothering her. She had just learnt how to walk and I was distracting her by making her walk. I put her down and took her little hands. "Let's go to Daddy." She forgot about the pain and started walking clumsily forward.

We found Edward and Lizzy on the bed, talking quietly. He smiled when he saw us and extended his hands, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I had to wait until later to find out what was wrong.

Carlie went straight into his arms; I straightened up and sat on the bed next to them. "Are Em and Rose coming tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yes, Emmett confirmed. He's a fool." Edward chuckled, putting Carlie on his lap.

"What has he done, now?"

"He wants another kid just to stay true to the song. I wouldn't have thought of that not in a million years, but he is Emmett."

"What song?" I asked frowning.

"'When I'm sixty four', you know there's a lyric that says…Vera, Chuck and Dave?"

I laughed at Emmett's connections. "Let me guess, he wants a boy to name him Chuck?"

"Sure. Rose is upset with him, right now."

"I understand her. Help me make dinner." I told him. He gave Lizzy Carlie and took my hand, leading the way to the kitchen. I was glad, Lizzy liked Carlie, she still hadn't warmed much to Anthony, not that he was helping it.

"What happened?" I whispered as we entered the kitchen.

"Is it that obvious that there's something wrong?" Edward muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lizzy asked me that, too." He explained.

"So?" I pressed and took ingredients out of the fridge.

"The list for the shows in December and January is out. I'm not on it."

"How? You worked really hard this past year!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I know. I sincerely, give up. Not last year, not this year… And I was really looking forward to the Paris show." He mumbled and slumped on the counter.

"There's time. We are still October; we have time to do this! If not New York, at least Paris." I said vehemently and turned to him, taking his face in my hands. "I'll help you; you worked too hard this past year not to get your place there."

Edward smiled weakly and leaned down to kiss me. "I really love you, you know that?"

"Me too." I whispered and kissed him again.

"What are we cooking?" he asked quietly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to make a pizza. And for Carlie, I'll cook some fish."

We worked quietly. He had a frown on his face the whole while. I really hated everyone for not giving him a chance. Was it because he was a man? There were fashion designers that were men and no one had a problem with them!

"Go and get them." I told him when the pizza started smelling. I hadn't eaten much today and I was famished.

"Yeah."

I had to think of something to take his mind off this. Edward came back with Carlie in his arms and Anthony dragged by an angry Lizzy.

"What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" Anthony said innocently. Lizzy snorted and showed me her arm. There were the signs of teeth, he had bitten her.

***

I got so motivated to help him that I didn't do anything else but work on that for the next month. I knew I wouldn't finish the presentations and everything for him to go to New York, but at least for Paris. I sent thousands of presentations to everyone I knew. They had to like it, now.

The last day of work in December. I was scared of the outcome. No one had contacted me back. The presentation in Paris was on January 7th.

I was waiting anxiously for replies but none were coming. I heard ruckus from upstairs. I didn't want to know what Anthony was doing now.

I went upstairs and saw half of Carlie's clothes on the floor.

"What happened in here?" I asked calmly.

"She took them out." Lizzy explained. I hadn't even seen her. She was lost in the mass of clothes on the floor.

"Why, Carlie?" I asked and picked her up.

"Bad."

"Who is bad?" I already knew she was talking about Anthony.

"Tony."

The doorbell rang and I sighed. I went downstairs and was about to ask Edward where his keys were when I bumped into Carlisle. "Ehh…"

"Hello, Bella. I have a request from my son to get the kids fast and leave the territory." He smiled knowingly. I flushed bright red and let him in.

"What? He didn't tell me that we have plans…"

"Oh you have. He sounded very eager, if you understand me." He explained and got Carlie from my arms. "Lizzy! Pack some clothes, you're going with Carlisle!"

I packed a few clothes for Carlie and Anthony and in less than fifteen minutes, they were all gone.

Quiet. Peace and quiet. I really liked the way he thought sometimes.

The door opened and I went to greet him, to tell him how much I appreciated this.

Edward had his tie loosened, a bottle of champagne in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"Surprise!" he grinned and hugged me tightly. His accent was wrong. If I didn't know him any better he was talking in French. His kissed me soundly and whispered, "Ma chérie!" His smile was infectious.

"What are you saying? Not that I don't love it when you talk in French." I giggled and kissed his cold cheek. His high spirits transferred to me rapidly.

He winked and disappeared in the kitchen from where he got two glasses. He popped opened the cork of the bottle and poured two glassed of champagne.

"Ά la votre!"

"Cheers?" I said back, still amazed by his behavior. I was really curious of what made him act like this. We drank and he kissed me again.

"Mon amour." Edward murmured and parted my lips with his tongue. I understood that and I sucked on his tongue greedily. "Merci. Merci. Merci." He murmured over and over again, kissing various spots on my face.

I hoped I didn't screw it by saying it wrong. "Je t'aime." My accent was horrific even to my ears.

"Bella, Bella. Ma vie."

"Edward…what happened?"

He grinned widely and smacked his lips to mine again then rested his forehead on mine. "Viens avec moi." He took my hand and sat us on the couch. He produced something and put it on my lap.

My heart leaped in my throat and I glanced at the piece of paper, not knowing what to expect. I unfolded it gently, with trembling hands. It said that Edward was invited to the Paris presentation. The paper slipped from my hands and I turned to him and hugged him. His talking in French made sense and the champagne and the alone time…

"Oh my God! I did it!" I yelled and kissed him urgently.

"Bella. Mon amour." Edward said lowly and captured my mouth with his.

"I love you." I told him and tugged at his shirt making the buttons fly around the room. He chuckled and shrugged it off. We looked at each other and a second later, we were up and tugging the clothes off our bodies.

"Je ne veux pas la fin de nous." This was too much.

"English, please. You lost me." He laughed and lowered me on his erection. "I just can't stop loving you." He said softly and kissed me again. "You make me so happy." He moved me on top of him, reminding me of our honeymoon and the silly Santa suite.

"Are we going to Paris?" I asked moaning as he hit my spot.

"Yesss. YES!" he yelled and squished me to his chest and his hips rose erratically.

I put my arms around his neck and kept his pace, slamming my hips down on him. It was frantic, passionate and full of love. It was intense and I came fast, my back arching and Edward didn't miss the opportunity to suck on my nipple.

"Paris, here we come." He grunted and bit on the side of my breast, coming in a few hot spurs inside me.

* * *

**A la votre - Cheers**

**Viens avec moi – Come with me**

**Ma chérie – My darling**

**Merci – Thank you**

**Ma vie - My life**

**Je ne veux pas la fin de nous - I just can't stop loving you**

**So...review! I have one more, I think. I just have to write it.**


	35. Outtake 5

**I still don't own anything. The story 'The Dragon Rock' belongs to Ellena Ashley. **

**Thanks to my beta to looking over the chapter so quickly. **

**The outtake takes place in Bella's sixth month of pregnancy with Anthony (it's got a rhyme :D).**

* * *

**EPOV**

"You look hot in this shirt." I gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed. We hadn't even made it to work and she had started it.

Her finger touched my forearm and left a blazing trail behind it. I had rolled my sleeves, being so hot outside. I should have worn a short sleeve shirt; we were at the end of June, after all. Bella's breath on my neck snapped me from my contemplation.

"Bella, love, we're late because of you. You want to be even more late?" I asked slowly, parking in my usual spot.

"You weren't complaining. I was going to help you the embarrassment but if you don't want…" she shrugged and got out. What embarrassment?

"What are you talking about?" I asked after I got out of the car and locked it.

"You still have some chocolate on your neck." Bella said in a matter-of-fact voice and pushed the elevator button.

I touched my neck, "Where?" It was only her fault. It had been her idea to put chocolate on the pancakes and the stupid thing wouldn't open, so I offered to help. I squeeze it and it showered my face and neck, because I stupidly pointed the top to my face. Needless to say, my horny pregnant wife attacked me and we were now, half an hour late.

"Right here," she licked my licked my neck behind my ear "and here." She murmured and sucked at my pulse point.

I blindly hit the 13th button and pressed her to the elevator's wall. "Bella. Can you control yourself for a few hours?" I begged.

"Why control? I want you." She moaned and pressed her belly to my crouch. I sucked in a breath and willed myself to have the power to resist, just once.

"Not here." I said sternly and kissed her. She wound her fingers in my hair and groaned loudly.

"Your desk?" Bella whispered innocently.

Before I could answer, someone entered the elevator and threw us a look then continued texting something on his phone. I couldn't even think what department he worked in.

"We'll see." I averted and moved next to her, squeezed her hand in mine.

When we exited the elevator, Bella moaned loudly and bit her lip. "I forgot the coffee on the counter."

I laughed at her impediment. When we had seen the hour, we rushed out. I had forgotten my phone on the table or wherever it landed, she couldn't find her hair band and the coffee was still on the counter.

"Only your fault." I said again then turned to Tanya that was there. "Morning. Go and buy a coffee." I said.

"And milk." Bella chimed in and slumped on her chair.

Tanya threw her a look. "Milk as in a carton." I explained. Bella had started to drink more and more milk in the last few days. Even Lizzy told her it's gross.

After Tanya came back with the coffee and the milk, the time passed relatively fast and by lunchtime, I was happy that Bella hadn't come in yet. Just then, the door opened and she entered my office, grinning.

"Tanya's off to lunch."

"Then let's go and have some, too." I said.

The door locked. "We'll have some here." She giggled and took a seat on my couch, spreading her legs showing me she had 'forgotten' the knickers in the kitchen this morning.

"Bella." I groaned.

"Come here. I've read of this position, coming to your advantage."

I cursed under my breath and crossed the office to her. "What position, love?"

"This one." She wrapped her legs around me, her ass in the air, and her back on the couch where her ass should have been. "Please."

I should have been exhausted, I _was_, but not that much…Once she entered her second trimester, we had been going at it a few times a day, every day. I don't know from where the whole energy was coming from.

I lowered my zipper after opening my belt and I let my pants fall to the floor. Bella's hand cupped me through the briefs and squeezed making my head tip back and a low moan come out my mouth. I made quick work of the briefs and spread her legs further.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I growled at her use of the term and entered her fast. Oh yes, the position got me in so deep. She buckled her hips and let out a long mewl.

I cupped her ass and kept her there, starting to piston in her tight pussy. "Yes, Edward! Yes! Unh ohh"

I couldn't reach her mouth and it aggravated me, I wanted to kiss her! "Turn. Face the wall, on your knees." I commanded gravely. I was so turned on by my own idea, the it took all my self-control not to turn her harshly and fuck her brains out. I had to remind myself to be gentle, because she was pregnant after all. Her elbows propped on the top of the couch. "I like your wall, but why am I seeing it?" Bella asked, turning her head to me.

I laughed realizing she didn't know what I had in store for her. I knelt behind her, lifted the dress and spread her legs wider. I guided myself in her warmth and moved slowly, my arms wrapping around hers and my chest pressed against her back. Her head fell on my shoulder and I kissed her neck up to her mouth. "Good?"

"Harder." Bella whispered and squeezed my fingers. I intensified my movements, pressing her front to the back of the couch.

"Okay? I'm not hurting you, right?" I probed, grasping at the last straws of my sanity.

"So good. Don't stop. Ugh there…" she yelled and her knees gave in, bringing me deeper in her. I grasped her waist and kept pounding in her, faster and harder. Only the sounds of our skin slapping at the contact, our ragged breaths and the squishy sounds of the leather couch were heard in the office.

I bit on her earlobe, "Tell me, Miss Swan, do you like to torture your boss?"

"Culleeeen." She groaned and arched her back, gripping the back of the couch.

"Right. My bad." I laughed. I kissed her neck and one hand went to her right breast, squeezing it and earning a whimper from her.

"It hurts. Make it go away, Mr. Cullen."

I moaned at her words and let my other hand rub between her folds, her muscles constricting around my cock. "Not yet." I groaned and moved my hand to her belly, protecting it from the back of the couch and pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in.

"EDWARRRRRD! YESSSS!"

I grinned at how responsive she was and kept doing that until I felt my release approaching. "Don't stop. Don't you dare." Bella moaned as she felt me slow down.

I wouldn't let myself cum until I heard the words I loved come form her mouth. "Say the words, Mrs. Cullen." I breathed in her ear. Her muscles squeezed me and I knew I'd cum when I twitched violently.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen." Bella yelled and went slack in my arms. I pushed once more in her and slumped on her. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I said softly, kissing a path on her shoulder.

Something hit my palm and I realized, the baby moved.

"I think we stressed it." Bella giggled.

"I'll say it again. Your fault, my little minx." I laughed and pulled out of her, hissing at the loss. I went to get a tissue, but Bella stopped me.

"Let me clean you." I didn't have time to protest. Her lips wrapped around me and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. My erection springing back to life in a second. "Bella…"

All too soon, I exploded in her mouth and I found enough strength to plop on the couch next to her.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked amused and pulled my head on her lap.

"I am positive you'll kill me before the baby is born." I groaned and kissed her belly.

"You'll survive." She reassured me and tucked me in, rearranging my clothes.

"Mommy is mad. What have you done to my Bella?" I asked her stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "But I can't be mad at you, baby. I can't wait to meet you, even though that will mean sleepless nights. You're going to meet your big sister, she's very excited to meet you, too, as everyone else. We already love-" I broke my rambling when I heard Bella sniffing. I turned my eyes to her face to see her crying.

"Don't mind me. Just the hormones." She dismissed me and sniffed again.

***

"_After the families had restored and rebuilt the village, and set up sailing clubs for the children, and scuba diving for the grandparents, they erected a bandstand and monument in the spot where the Dragon used to lay. Every year to mark the occasion, they would bring garlands of flowers and herbs and arrange them in a big circle. The children would have the day off school, for it was known as 'Water Dragon Day' and wearing the dragon masks that they had been working on all week, would skip and clap and sing. _

_The Dragon helped Us  
As We said He would Do  
Hooray for The Dragon _

_Achoo, Achoo, ACHOOOO! _

_And that is the end of the story."_

I closed the book and saw Lizzy grinning. She was impossible. I was barely awake from the boring story and she was watching me excited.

"Sing again." She encouraged me.

"Sleep." I whispered and tucked the blanket under her chin.

"No…please, Daddy."

"_In Times of Trouble  
The Dragon Will Wake  
And Save the Village  
By making a Lake."_ I turned my head to see Bella in the doorway.

Lizzy clapped her hands. "More."

"Tomorrow night. Now go to sleep, it's late." Bella said and came to sit on the bed then bent to kiss her cheek.

"Night Mommy, Daddy." Lizzy whispered after a minute. I kissed her forehead, took Bella's hand and went to our room.

"If I have to read that thing again, I'll burst a nerve!" I exploded as I fell on the bed. "Why can't she like normal stories like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ or _The Little Mermaid _or fuck, _The Princess and the Pea_! No, it had to be the horrible _The Dragon Rock_!"

Bella started laughing at my outburst and I narrowed my eyes at her. "You find it funny? Why don't you read and sing for a change?" I challenged her.

"She prefers to hear you sing." She giggled.

"Because I have an amazing voice." I said sarcastically.

"I like your voice, but I prefer the sounds you make in the darkness." Bella whispered and sat on top of me. It took me a second to realize she was naked and grinding on top of me. My pajama bottoms disappeared and Bella implanted on my erection moaning loudly.

"Shh, love." I whispered. I knew Lizzy well enough to know that she was a light sleeper. I put my hands on Bella's waist, my thumbs grazing her belly as she started bouncing on top of me. "Easy." I gasped, hoping she won't harm the baby.

"The baby is fine." She grinned, knowing my protest.

I leaned closer and took her nipple in my mouth and felt her muscles constricting around me. "Not yet." I murmured, thrusting my hips in her harder.

"No." Bella said and lifted my arms above my head, keeping them there and moving uncoordinatedly on top of me. I arched my back as I got closer to my release. Her eyes met mine and there was fear in them along with love and lust. Why was she scared? I couldn't think anymore as my world exploded.

Bella was on her side with her head on her elbow, watching me anxiously when I came down from my high induced orgasm.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered and stretched my neck to peck her lips.

"You're okay? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me to…do that." She was biting her lip and she looked close to tears.

"You think I didn't enjoy it?" I asked, trying to understand her.

"I domin…I posse…I bounded your wrists…What makes me better than _her_?" After asking this, she burst in tears. This didn't look like her random hormone-induced breakdowns. What was she trying to- It came back as a tornado to me. She thought she had reminded me of Renata.

"Bella, love. I loved every second of it. You didn't make me think of her, not until you mentioned it." Great, Edward! Make her feel worse! "I promise you, I am alright. I love you, you'll never hurt me. I love it when you take control." I assured her and kissed her quickly.

I felt her smile against my lips, then after a whispered "Good night," we fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was better that she took control, as spent as I was these days due to her hormonal phase.

* * *

**You know what you have to do. REVIEW! See, no more children, just a little bit of Lizzy.**


	36. Outtake 6

**I don't anything that's been mentioned in the story.**

**September 3rd, 2009...The Devil Wears Armani is published. Seven months later, on March 6th, 2010...****The Devil Wears Armani is coming to an end. This is extremely difficult. I love so much this story...it will always be in my heart and in your, hopefully. I never thought the departing will make me cry, but here I am...with tears in my eyes as I write this.**

******A thanks to everyone that stuck around for those months, you are all amazing!**

******It's a very long last chapter, which contains both Edward and Bella's points of view.**

******

* * *

**

**EPOV**

2010

The concert around here was Anthony's wailing at the most ungodly hours of the night. I jumped up and almost fell off the bed as I heard him crying again.

Bella moaned and put the pillow over her ears. "Wh' can't ee leep?" she mumbled.

"I'll go get him. Sleep." I whispered, removed the pillow from her face and kissed her forehead.

As I entered Anthony's room, he was screaming so loud I was afraid he'd break the windows. "Shh I'm here. You don't have to wake up everyone." I took him in my arms and he relaxed, only fidgeting and whimpering.

I switched the light on and got a new diaper. I hated to do this; I always ended up peed on. I should pay more attention to Bella when she's changing him.

I took off the stinky one and cleaned him with wet towels, put powder and as I opened the new diaper…it happened _again_!

"Oh no, you didn't!" I groaned and wiped my chin and neck with my sleeve.

"When will learn, Edward?" Bella asked softly from the doorway.

"How do you do it?" I moaned, taking a wet towel and rubbing my skin, grossed out by the pee.

"Keep the old diaper on him!" she smiled and cleaned him again then put the new diaper on. "There, you're clean." She cooed and kissed Anthony's cheek. "Go back to bed, you are going to work in the morning." She told me as she sat on the rocking chair and had him attached to her breast.

"Yeah…" I sighed and turned to our room. I shrugged the pajama top off and threw it away disgusted then got in bed, falling back asleep.

"Daddy?...Daddy, wake up." I could hear Lizzy, but I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes. "Daddy!" she shook my shoulder.

With great effort, I opened an eye and watched her blurry form. "Huh?"

"It's morning! I'm hungry and Mommy is sleeping."

"Aha" I wasn't very articulate this morning. I stumbled out of the bed and in bathroom where I splashed cold water on my face, hoping it will wake me up.

When I made it to the kitchen, Lizzy had taken the milk carton out and was climbing on a chair to get the cereals.

"Lizzy! What have I told you?" I asked loudly. I took her in my arms and put her down.

"I was hungry." She mumbled.

"I told you to wait for Mommy or me, never climb a chair!"

"I'm sorry."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, picked her cereals and started the coffee.

"Make it strong." I heard Bella say as she entered the kitchen. She plopped on a chair and I heard a bang. "Damn it." she groaned.

I turned to see what happened. Her head had fallen on the table and she sent the spoon on the floor in the process.

I took the carton of milk to put in the mugs, only to find it empty. I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk.

"No milk for me and one of sugar. I need to stay awake." Bella whispered from my left, startling me.

"Okay." I gave her the mug and started pouring milk in mine.

"Ehh Edward…"

I took a gulp of my coffee, "What?" It had a different taste.

"It's…" Bella whispered amused, "honey…you just put breast milk in your coffee."

I sputtered on my next gulp and spit it in the sink. I fought the urge to rub my tongue. "And you just tell me?"

"I didn't see what you took." She laughed.

"Fantastic! How can he like this…yuck!" I groaned and eyed my ruined coffee.

"I'll make you another one while you go change." Bella offered, still giggling at me.

"Thanks." I whispered and made my way to our room to change.

Everything happened in a dazed state of mind those days. I had forgotten what a good night's sleep meant or what a Saturday sleep-in was.

After I got dressed and went back to the kitchen, Bella handed Anthony, who had woken up, to me. "Burp him as I pour your coffee in the mug."

"I'm ready!" Lizzy announced as she bounced in the kitchen. I envied her for sleeping the whole night. "Urgh…yuck!"

"What, sweetie?" I asked, turning to her. She pointed to Anthony.

I turned to see what had he done. He had thrown up on my shoulder. "Bella! Get him."

"I'm bus- oh, you patted him to heavy."

I bit my tongue not to say what I did or I'd angry her and shrugged the jacket off, took my phone and keys from it then stirred Lizzy out of the house.

"Don't you want your coffee?" Bella yelled after me.

"I'll get it." Lizzy offered.

"Thanks." I sighed and bumped my head on the steering wheel, honking in the process.

By the time I made it to my office, half of the coffee was gone and I was still asleep.

I was almost visualizing myself longed on the couch and sleeping for another hour. My plans were ruined when I stepped out of the elevator. Angela accosted me, talking too loudly about too many things.

"Wait! Stop. Is it pressing?"

"Yes! They can't find the pictures of the new…" she kept on and on.

"I need a strong coffee." I muttered to Tanya as I pushed Angela in my office where I fell on my chair. It was so comfortable and soft, I could sway in it and it was lulling me sleep.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked anxiously.

My eyes snapped open. "Ehh not really."

"I'll send Emmett to explain it better." She said and left.

I drowned my coffee and managed to fall asleep. I was aware of my door opening and closing, but I said whomever was would go seeing me asleep.

"Oh my God! Is that shoe cream on your face?" I jumped off the chair, touching my face scared. I glared at Emmett when I felt nothing.

"Fuck you! I was sleeping." I groaned and slumped back on the chair.

"Any lower and you'd get under the desk." He laughed.

"I'm tired. Say what you want and leave."

He told me what Angela had tried to tell me. About the pictures that they couldn't find.

"Has any of you thought of asking Jacob?" I yawned.

"Oh…"

I shook my head and put my head on the armrest. "Now, go, find him…get the pictures and leave me alone." I mumbled.

"I told you it's tough to be a daddy." Emmett snickered.

"It's amazing! I'm peed on, puked on, and to make it all better! Bella keeps her breast milk in the fridge!" I moaned.

"That's classic! Breast milk in the coffee?" he asked.

"Of course. It was gross."

"I wouldn't know. I never tried." He said proudly.

"Just go before I hurt you."

"Like you have the strength to move!" he chuckled and left. I went back to sleep.

***

2015

"Here I thought you wanted a good night's sleep." Bella teased me as we came back from Carlie's room after feeding and changing her.

"It's not like we planned this." I muttered and fell on the bed. "We can always put Lizzy to do it. She's older."

Bella laughed. "I'd love to see that happening."

***

2022

"Mommy!" Carlie came wailing in our room.

I huffed annoyed; here I thought we'd be alone for five minutes. I had missed Bella, being on a conference last weekend and this week I had been busy at work, so yes, I needed time with my wife.

Bella kissed me once more then separated and turned from me just in time for Carlie to jump in her arms.

"What happened, honey?"

"Anthony told me that my teeth will fall!" she hiccupped and cleaned her nose with her sleeve.

"Well, it will happen soon. This one is moving, right?" Bella whispered gently only to send Carlie wailing some more.

"He told me I'll be toothless! I don't want the teeth to fall! I don't want any fairy to get them from me!" I chuckled under my breath making Bella throw me a look. I know that I was supposed to be helping and convincing our daughter that her teeth will grow back, but Anthony never ceased to amaze me, just like his mother.

"I'll go talk with him." I offered.

"I better not find you discussing the Bulls when I come to check if you punished him in consequence." Bella hissed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"He likes basketball and I, like a good father, had to explain to him-" I started explaining, looking innocently at her.

"Edward!"

"OK, OK. I'm going to tell him it's not nice what he did." I grinned.

"What did she ever do to you, huh?" Lizzy yelled from down the hall.

"Bad Tony." Carlie hiccupped making me laugh again.

"Say it! I know you want to say it!" Anthony's voice drifted to us.

"You insufferable, little…JERK!" Lizzy yelled. "She WAS white!"

I bit on my cheek to keep the chuckles in, knowing Anthony had put coal on Delilah, yet again.

"I swear, I was a good kid." Bella muttered and glared draggers at me. I smirked as Anthony's voice approached our bedroom. His tactic when he was afraid of Lizzy's wrath. "Say it, worm!" I cringed. We had this discussion once, I didn't want it again. Once he found out there was the word 'bookworm', he associated it with Lizzy and called her a worm constantly driving her crazy. That is another story, which I don't want to remember right now.

"I hate you! I wish I was an only child!" Lizzy snarled and I heard a crash. Bella jumped up alarmed and I went to the door.

"You broke it!" Anthony cried. I reached him to see what had happened. They were at the top of the stairs and he was clutching his wrist. "Dad!" he turned to me. I crouched down and inspected his hand. It was swelling.

"Lizzy!" I groaned.

"I saved him! He was going to fall down the stairs! He twisted his hand, because he is an idiot!" she told me stiffly, but I could see she was worried.

"You're lucky Grandpa is working the night shift, buddy." I said to Anthony.

"Nooo! I need glue!" All of us turned to Carlie that had started crying harder than before, clutching something in her hand, blood dripping from her mouth.

"It's the first one!" I said proudly.

"That's so great. Let's go put it under your pillow as Daddy gets your brother to the hospital." Bella said grinned and wiping the blood with her hand.

"I tugged on it. I shouldn't have." Carlie mumbled, hiccupping.

I went to the hospital with Anthony and found Carlisle making his rounds.

"What did you do now, young man?"

"Lizzy broke my arm."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Can you cast it?" I asked and gripped Anthony's shoulder as he found a chair and started climbing on it.

"Sure, let's go." Carlisle motioned for us to follow him.

As Carlisle cleaned his hands, he turned to me. "I told Esme not to be happy because it's a boy. He is just like you."

"I was good." I smirked and turned to Anthony who had found a marker and was dragging lines on the new cast. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

***

Same year - later

**BPOV**

"Shh let her sleep." I was grateful to whoever said that. I couldn't pay attention to voices, I was too tired.

The door closed and I snuggled better under the covers just when Jake jumped on top of me. I moaned and turned over, hoping to sleep more. He didn't let me.

I opened an eye and saw him drooling on Edward's pillow. Oh no! "Don't, Jake!" I whispered. He barked and licked me once. I must admit, I had missed this way to wake up.

I made my way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Esme there, trying to feed Anthony fruits and being slapped away.

"What have I told you about hitting people?" I asked making my presence known.

He jumped visibly and turned pink, a curse he got from me.

"Good morning, dear. You look tired. Why don't you sleep a few more hours?" Esme asked kindly.

"I have to send some emails and give a few phone calls and I can't possibly let you in charge of this madness." I told her as I poured some coffee in a mug.

"I love being here, in the middle of the madness." She laughed as we watched the bunny jump on the table and right in Carlie's cereal bowl. How long do bunnies live? He was getting on my nerves, as sweet as he was, but I was sick of stepping in his pee or find coal on the _white_ carpet in front of the fireplace or find more plush out of the couch.

"What were you saying?" I asked, taking him from the bowl and going straight to the bathroom. After I washed him, I put him in a towel on the bed and went to get my mug of coffee and come back to my laptop.

"Bella, I've talked with Carlisle…" Oh, I know where this was going to. "I'm taking them for the weekend, starting this evening." Esme told me sternly, giving me no room to deny her.

"Oh Esme, you know I don't like this!" I groaned.

"You need to spend time with Edward. Alone." She insisted. "When is the last time you two talked?"

"Yesterday, at work-"

"Not work stuff! Just you and him. Huh?" I didn't have an answer for that one. "I thought so and don't, for a second, worry about the age."

I blushed, realizing where she was heading to. "Really, Esme! Our first priority is the children!"

"And you need a break! Don't argue." She said in a final tone. "Carlisle talked with Edward who agreed. This weekend is yours."

"Thank you." I whispered to her. She dismissed me with a hand and went to pack for the weekend. I went to our room to find Lizzy on the edge of the bed, biting her lip.

"I'm not going to Grandma. I have plans with Amy." She whispered.

"Does Esme know?"

"I told her. Can I go to Amy?"

"Of course, honey." She brightened and big smile came on her lips. Amy, huh? She has never been this happy to have sleepovers, for what I knew, she hated them just as much as me. "You should get the camera Daddy gave you and take many photos and then show us how much fun you had."

Panic crossed her face and she looked at me scared. "Eh sure."

I sat next to her and took her hand in mine. "You're not really going to Amy, are you?"

"I…eh…not really. Don't tell Daddy!"

"Is it Tim?" I asked, sure of this. She had been close to him since they were kids.

"Tim is my best friend. No…it's not him." This surprised me and changed things. I trusted Tim, I knew him very well.

"Who?"

"A boy." She whispered.

"Do we know him?" I asked her, seeing that is how I'll get answers of her.

"I don't know. I don't think so." She whispered. "Look Mom, I promise to be good. Dylan is good." She rushed out, hoping I'd still let her go.

"Why did you want to lie to us?"

"I knew you won't let me go. You know, I still remember what Daddy told me all those years ago about not getting out of house until thirty and not being with a boy unless he is close by." She watched me carefully. "Was Grandpa Charlie like this?"

"I must admit that I went a hell lot to Alice in my senior year." I smiled knowingly.

"You were seeing a boy, right?" Who was asking questions, here? Her or me?

"Yes, but I shouldn't have lied or hid it from him. He was happy when he found out. Maybe because he was best friend with his father…and they had both complotted for us to get together. Not like it lasted much." I finished bitterly remembering the concert night when Jake had surprised me here and then had told me about his 'slip' and then dared to ask me to move in with him and to marry him!

Lizzy was lost in her thoughts and I was in mine until I realized that Edward won't accept this and he will be mad at me when he found out that I knew and he didn't.

"Lizzy, when were you planning on going?"

"I am to meet Dylan at six around the corner." She grinned. Like a true teenager, sneaking around.

"It's best to call him and tell him to come over. I'll talk with and prepare Edward so he won't go berserk, but he has a right to know about this." I said in my best stern voice.

"Not so soon, please!" Lizzy almost screamed and jumped in my arms. "He will kill him! No, please. Give it some time."

"Lizzy, I'm not the best liar in the world and I hate to lie to Edward. And, as parents we have a right to meet the boy you go out with." She turned red and sighed defeated.

"Okay. I'll call him." She whispered.

"Good. And I'll call Edward." I smiled to her. I know how she felt, but I won't let her do this, not even for a few weeks. She left the room quietly and I started what I had to do, but my mind was still on this.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime__  
__Comme un fou comme un soldat__  
__Comme une star de cinéma__  
__Je t'aime, je t'aime__  
__Comme un loup comme un roi__  
__Comme un homme que je ne suis pas__  
__Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_

I jumped as my phone started ringing. Edward had insisted for me to put this ringtone five years ago in Paris at the presentation.

"Hey!" I answered when I found the phone.

"…nk and ten blue. Bella, hello. No, not that!" He was adorable when he was multitasking.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering why he called when he was busy.

"Eh? Right. I talked with Carlisle." He told me distracted, still muttering to someone instructions.

"I know. Esme is here. There's something I have to tell you." Now, how do I tell him this?

"Wait a second." He muttered to me. "Tell her I want the pink one even if she hates it! I don't care." A door closed and Edward sighed. "You were saying?"

"Is your new model picky?" I giggled.

"You have no idea. What did you want to tell me?"

"Are you home by six?"

"I hope so. We'll have to disappoint Esme and Carlisle, but all I want to do is sleep." He chuckled.

"I know, me too. Edward…try to be home at six. Lizzy is brining a friend over." I said slowly.

"Weren't we supposed to be alone?" he asked confused.

"We will be. She's having a sleep over and I told her we'd like to meet her friend."

"She's going to Amy. We know Amy." He insisted. Innocent, sweet Edward. I giggled to myself.

"Not really." I whispered.

"Shit!" I wondered what had he done. "I put the coffee on me. Tell me, you are kidding!" he groaned.

I didn't have the heart to tease him about the coffee, but my mouth still said it. "Should I come over and dry you?"

"Bella!" he moaned. "Now, don't change the subject!"

"What should I tell you? Yes, it's a boy. And he isn't Tim."

"You've got be kidding!" he repeated.

"Edward! She's seventeen! It was to be expected!" I sighed.

"I'm finishing quickly here and then I'm home. An hour, maybe two." He said urgently.

"Okay. We'll talk then. Love you."

"Love you more." He chuckled and hung up.

I finished what I had to do and then went to see how Esme was. I found her in Anthony's room, looking at a photo.

"They are handsome, there." I whispered with a lump in my throat.

She turned to me, teary eyed. "They are. Carlisle barely had time for this. I'm glad Edward is taking free time to spend it with the kids." She choked, looking lovingly at the picture.

I had taken that photo a few years ago when Edward installed a basketball court in our backyard for Anthony. They were both dressed in jerseys and shorts, a ball between them.

"I know how it is when a parent doesn't have time." I whispered, remembering Charlie's extended work hours or fishing trips with Billy.

"Oh honey!" Esme came to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry, it's just wonderful to see how happy you two are." She whispered.

"I have to thank Alice for getting me in the mess that ended up with me as Edward's assistant." I chuckled and took the picture in my hand, caressing it with the back of my hand. I remember, I've never felt so turned on by sweaty Edward as that day. When he had returned to our room, later that evening, I simply attacked him in the shower.

"Alice _and_ fate." Esme said knowingly. "Now, I'll take my grandkids and go." She said teasingly.

I followed her downstairs where Lizzy was on her duty as a big sister to make sure they were dressed accordingly and with they shoes put on correctly.

"Now, be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" I asked taking both of them in a big hug. I always hated when I had to be away from them for more than a few hours.

"We're good. Always." Anthony said smugly. "Right, sis?"

Carlie didn't hear him, having a problem with her new almost-to-fall tooth. I kissed them and earned a disgusted look from Anthony who scrubbed his face where I had kissed him.

"Yuck!" he muttered.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Lizzy!" Carlie said brightly, remembering about us then going back to feeling her tooth.

"Make sure, he doesn't tease her about it, again." I begged Esme, remembering the fiasco from her first fallen tooth.

"Of course, honey. Bye, Lizzy." She said softly and hugged her then stirred Anthony and Carlie to her car.

When they made it to the car, Anthony turned to me, grinning. "Tell Dad, I did it!" Then he jumped in the car without further explanations. What had he done, now?

I closed the door and turned to Lizzy who was watching me apprehensively. "I talked with Daddy. He is coming earlier-" I heard a honk from outside and then the unmistakably screech of Carlie's voice. We opened the door just in time to see the small girl jumping in Edward's arms who staggered back against his car.

"Tell me, I wasn't like that!" Lizzy groaned looking exasperated at her sister.

"You were good. You had your days, but generally, you were behaving unlike those two." I told her as we watched Anthony running full speed to Edward shouting that he did it. Did what, again? I was really curious.

"He looks funny with them attached to him." Lizzy laughed.

"You used to stay attached to him, too. Don't you remember?" She merely shrugged.

Esme honked, attracting their attention. Only then, did Edward put them down and stirred them to the other car.

"Run!" I whispered to Lizzy.

"He won't be really mad, right?" she asked fearfully.

"We'll see. He seems in a good mood."

"Then, I'm not running." She said seriously. When Edward turned to us, he grinned as his eyes met mine then his jabbed a finger at Lizzy and frowned, advancing to us.

"Okay, I'm running."' She giggled and rushed away.

Edward raised an eyebrow when he reached me then wrapped me in his arms. "Missed you, love." He breathed in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I think, I'll never get used to him so close to me. I hugged him tightly, snuggling my head in his chest. "What's it with Liz?"

"I told her to run." I giggled and leaned my head back so I could see him. His green eyes widened and then narrowed at me.

"Why? Are you on her side? It is unacceptable what she wants to do."

"Be glad she admitted what she was doing." I whispered and moved us from the doorway.

"Elizabeth! Get down here!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, calm down, really. I used to do the same thing. At least, she told us the truth from the beginning." I admitted.

"What?" he hissed, his eyes darting to the stairs then to my eyes.

"Charlie thought I was spending my nights with Alice when in truth, I was with Jake somewhere, alone." I whispered.

"How did Charlie react when he found out?" he asked, frowning. "Wait. He did find out, right?"

"Of course. We were watching 'Miami Ink' on the couch, in my house, snuggled up when he came home, earlier than he should have. He grumbled, 'Should have known' then threatened Jake and then he disappeared upstairs." I laughed, remembering how scared we had been.

"Hmph" Came Edward's reply. Lizzy hadn't come and this seemed to aggravate him.

"Let's seat and take a breath." I encouraged him. I didn't want something to happen to him while he was so angry.

"I bought pizza. It's in the car." He turned to me and muttered.

"I'll get it; you go, change and relax. We'll talk with Lizzy, together."

"Sure."

Two large steaming pizzas were on the passenger seat. As I closed the door of the car, I heard a car park close to me. Had they forgotten something? I wondered and turned to it.

I didn't recognize the car. Was it six, already?

Lizzy's blurring form rushed out of the house with Jake, barking after her. The fool must have thought she was playing. She wrenched the door open and leaned inside, whispering something to the boy in the car. His head turned to me and he nodded solemnly then turned to her and said something back.

I realized I had to move. I was still next to Edward's car, gaping in their direction. As I entered the house, Edward was coming downstairs.

"I saw the car." He grumbled and went to the doorway. "Inside, now!" he ordered and didn't move from the doorway until Lizzy and Dylan were making their way to the house.

I put the boxes on the coffee table and went to the door, hoping he won't cause a scene. They were scared enough as it was.

As they entered the house, Edward opened his mouth and I swiftly stepped on his foot. "Let's go, find plates." I said loudly and dragged him in the kitchen.

"What the hell, Bella? Have you seen how-"

"Shut _up_!" His eyes widened and he quieted. "Will be behave when we go back? We can talk nicely and see if he is good by his way he talks, by his thoughts. Please, Edward. I don't want a scene. I know how much you love Lizzy, but you have to let her be a teenager. Let her grow up." I whispered, cupping his cheek and stroking it with my thumb. Edward melted in my hand and rubbed his cheek to my palm.

"Okay. I'll be good. But at the first sign of weakness, he is dead." He threatened making me laugh.

I grabbed four plated, paper tissues and my jealous' husband hand then started to the living room.

Lizzy was on the couch, close to her friend, frowning and running her finger over a fresh bruise on his cheek.

"He's good, huh?" Edward muttered to me.

I put the plates down, making them jump apart. He got up and with a confident air, came to Edward, his hand up to shake. "I'm Dylan Dane, sir."

Edward watched the hand then his face and finally shook it. "Edward Cullen." He said in his best guarded voice.

Then, Dylan turned to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. Lizzy's been talking highly of you." He seemed like a charming young man.

"Bella, please. I'm not _that_ old." I corrected him.

He seemed scared for a second then said, "Yes, madam."

We sat down and the tension could be cut with an axe, not knife.

"What happened to your face?" My not very subtle husband asked bluntly, taking a slice of pizza and biting nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather.

"A small argument." Dylan answered making Lizzy scowl and mutter under her breath. Dylan turned to her and watched her intently.

"A one hell of an argument. Do you get in a lot of arguments?" Edward continued his interrogatory making me sigh in defeat and slump next to him on the loveseat. I shrugged apologetically to Lizzy who was panicked at the turn the conversation was taking.

"When it-"

"He doesn't! It was just this one time!" Lizzy jumped in the conversation, glaring at Dylan. Was he really fighting often?

"Why don't you let him answer, Lizzy?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving Dylan's bruised face.

"Jim-"

"No!"

"Jim," Dylan continued louder, covering Lizzy's protests. "And his friends aren't the best out there. They like to make fun of girls or tease them, one way or another. They said some bad things about Liz the other day and I tried to ignore them, but today I just couldn't stop." He finished angrily.

"Why don't we know about this?" Edward asked enraged.

"Because, I didn't want you to know! I hate to come running to Mommy and Daddy when the big bad boys do something to annoy me!" she sniffled.

"What had they said? What had they done to you?"

"They're harmless! Like writing stuff on my locker, blocking my way, saying nonsense. What they do to every other girl!"

"It's not like that! You don't know what they are talking about in the locker room!" Dylan told her.

"Can I have a word with you, in private?" I realized it was for the best to let Edward and Dylan alone, right then. He won't hurt the kid, because he realized he was taking care of his little girl.

"It will be okay." I whispered to Lizzy. And it was okay. They came back, half an hour later, laughing at something, making my and Lizzy's jaws hit the floor.

"Have you packed, Lizzy?" Edward asked impatiently. Lizzy nodded mutely. "Why don't you go and help her? And do try to avoid the puddles." He chuckled and patted Dylan's back.

"What happened in the kitchen? So I want to know?" I asked astonished as I watched them ascend the stairs.

"We just share the same feelings about Lizzy. He's a good kid, Bella." He told me as if I had been the one against him. I'd think he was cracked if I hadn't known him better.

"Okay, honey. I'm very glad you are getting along." I said happily and hugged him.

"And when he stepped in a puddle, he looked freaked out." He chortled. As if knowing we were talking about him, Toulouse appeared from somewhere.

"Oh you know what he did today?" I groaned. At Edward's curious gaze, I explained the incident from this morning with the cereal bowl.

"Really, my precious bunny? Did you want some cereal?" Unbelievable! I hoped he will be equally upset, but no! The bunny did no wrong in Edward's eyes.

"Sometimes, I wish Charlotte would have kept him." I muttered.

"No!" he almost shouted and hugged the poor thing to his chest as if I wanted to truly get him from him. Toulouse squirmed and squeaked, trying to get free. Hadn't he learnt after all those years that once in Edward's arms he wasn't getting away too soon?

"We're done." Lizzy announced us between fits of laughter.

"Not funny!" Dylan groaned and went to put his shoes on.

"Pink suits you, man!" Edward chuckled.

That's when I saw it, too. Dylan was wearing some of Lizzy's pink socks. He looked hilarious.

"Now, be good and call us at least once." I told her as I hugged her.

"When do I have to call?" she sighed.

"Whenever you want." I told her.

"Not too late or too early. We may be too busy to answer the phone." Edward said smugly. And just like that, I had another Ally McBeal episode, imagining how it will feel to kill my husband with a crowbar!

I don't know who was redder, me, Lizzy or Dylan. Edward seemed unfazed by any of this, his grin still in place.

After they left, I breathed a sigh of relief and started upstairs.

"Where are you going, my lovely wife?" he whispered in my neck, wrapping his arms around me.

"I want a bath." I moaned as he kissed my neck softly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Terribly! You always put water on the tile and I have clean after you."

"If you'll stay on your knees when you clean, I may make it pleasurable." He chuckled, making my stomach muscles coil in anticipation.

I moaned and leaned my head on his shoulder, his mouth came on mine and he simply ate my mouth, I could feel his growing arousal in my back and couldn't help but buckle my ass in him. Before I could comprehend what happened, I was over his shoulder and on my way to the bathroom. We didn't make it that far, because my eager hands cupped his ass and he groaned, stumbling on the stairs and we fell down in a tangled mess.

"Shit! Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing his knee.

"You alleviated my fall. What about you?"

"Good as new. Come here." And like that, I was in his arms again, kissing him with all my might. My hands made their way to his messy hair and my hips kept rocking with his. In a matter of second, our clothes were thrown aside, material tearing and buttons popping, just like in the good old days.

"Get up." Edward said sternly and soon, I found myself facing the banister, his hands on my hips, massaging my ass, tracing my spine. "How did I live for so long with you?" he moaned and touched a finger to my wet pussy. "Damn. Just as hot and wet as I remember. Is it just as tight, too?" He whispered in my ear.

"Find out for yourself." I said over my shoulder, grinning as his eyes widened.

"My little minx." He breathed on my face, kissing my lips as he guided himself in me. I yelled out when he started filling me. It was so good!

"Have…I hurt…you?" he gasped in my back.

"No! Don't you dare, stop!"

He didn't stop. He pressed me more firmly in the banister and stared pounding in me as if his life was depending on it. I hadn't thought he was still able to be so harsh, considering he had long stopped his routinely hour of exercises. Maybe the evenings spent with Anthony in the backyard were saying their word in this. Anyway, I loved that he was still able to hold it together like this.

His chest pressed on my back as he started twitching inside me, sometime later. "Love you." He grunted and his whole weight fell on me. His hands found mine on the banister and squeezed. "Bath? I could use one, now."

"You think?" I giggled and we trudged our way to the bathroom, stopping every few seconds and kissing and groping like a couple of horny teenagers left home alone.

"Argh! It's too hot!" I wailed and took my toe out of the water.

Edward readjusted the temperature and then I joined him. I simply lay on his chest, letting the water soak me and relax me. Edward's curious fingers started roaming my body, letting trails of fire in their wake.

"Could I wash you?" he whispered. I simply nodded, too relaxed to even talk. I could have fallen asleep.

When I felt the particular tightness in my stomach, I started paying attention to Edward.

"What are you doing?" I inquired. Wasn't it enough earlier?

"You need better scrubbing here, love. You're awfully dirty."

Oh, the little tease! Two could play a game. "And you are awfully rude." I announced him seriously. His fingers stilled.

"How so? Is it too soon? Should I let you rest?" he asked worriedly and turned me in his arms, searching my eyes.

I cracked a grin and looked down to his full erection then I leaned to his ear. "It's rude to point." I whispered sexily, or so I hoped. Before he grasped what I said, I was on my feet and turned to get out of the tub. I didn't make it out.

Edward pulled me down and somehow, I ended up on him, with his deep inside me. We both moaned loudly at the unrepentant situation.

"I'll show you pointing, minx." He murmured and took a strong hold of my hips then started moving his, fast. I wasn't in control of the sounds that were coming out of my mouth, I was aware only of my pussy and his cock assaulting it. I dug my nails in his shoulders and threw my head back, moaning with wild abandon, happy I could scream for once.

"Yes, let go, love. Let go." Edward groaned and rose, laying me on my back, almost getting my heand under the water which caused me to giggle. The giggle that rocked my body worked magic on our bounded bodies and soon I was mostly under the water as he pounded in me. I was taking big gulps of air when I was surfacing only to let them out under the water and make tiny bubbles.

"Beeeellllaaaa" I know he was close when he moaned. I took a hold of the edges of the tub and got up, wrapping my arms around him. We both exploded at this new angle. I laid my forehead on his neck, breathing fast. When a shiver ran through me, Edward chuckled.

"Let me get some towels." He got up and stepped out of the tub only to disappear from the view.

"Edward?" I asked panicked and looked down where he was laying on his back and laughing mirthfully. "Are you okay?" I continued and scrambled up to go see if he hit his head. I only managed to fall on top of him.

"I guess, I should start listening to you. Not so much water in the tub and definitely no more bubbles." He chuckled.

"You mean, I am right about something and you are wrong?" I asked proudly.

"Nope. I'm still always right."

We dried and put two fluffy bath robes on us.

We settled in front of the TV with a carton of ice cream between us and a spoon.

"Tom and Jerry?" I asked unable to stop the surprise in my voice.

"It's classic. Now, shut up." Edward pushed spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I melted it slowly, eyeing the TV. Was this his plan? To watch cartoons?

I opened my mouth to ask why 'Tom and Jerry' when he pushed another spoonful in my mouth. I wasn't allowed to talk until the end of the movie which meant almost twenty cartoons. I managed to fall asleep by the end, I was bored of cartoons, I had seen too many in the past few years.

"Bed?" I heard Edward whisper.

"Uh huh" I answered, but didn't move. So he carried me upstairs and I fell asleep as soon I was in the bed.

I woke up hours later to something soft touching my neck and tickling me. I slapped it away and jerked awake when my palm made contact with Edward's cheek. My eyes widened and I saw him watching me amused, nestled between my legs with a boyish grin on his face.

We were alone. I realized. I didn't have to go check on the kids. WE WERE ALONE! I attacked him as the realization settled in. He flew backwards and watched me confused. I grinned and straddled his hips. He had taken our bath robes away and didn't bother to put anything but the covers over us, so we were naked. Easier for me.

I kissed him slowly, savoring him then I kissed his cheek trying to say 'I'm sorry'. I descended on his neck and chest and he moaned approvingly when I bit on his nipple then I continued down and I felt his muscles rippling under my touch until I arrived where I wanted. To Edward Junior.

I hadn't done this in years, but now seemed like a good time. I licked him once to show him what I wanted to do and his long moan showed me I had his approval. I engulfed most of him in my mouth and started sucking and licking as I stroked his balls with my right hand. Edward's hands went to my hair and soon he started moving his hips, moaning under me.

"S-stoop." He groaned a few minutes later. I shot up frightened I had hurt him. "I want to come in you." He rasped and raised me him, implanting me on his swollen member. "Shit."

I watched as he clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes, all the signs that he was holding in.

His thumb flicked my clit and I couldn't stop the orgasm that ripped through me. A second later I felt him twitching inside me and as he rode his orgasm, I had another one. I fell on top of him, spent.

"Now, this is a nice 'good morning'." Edward said hoarsely in my ear, trying to regulate his breathing.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I mumbled in his neck. "I'm not used to that."

"We fell out of practice. Now, promise me something." Edward said seriously and turned my head so I could see his eyes. "Let's never go so long without doing this."

"I agree. I missed you." I grinned and pecked his lips.

"Breakfast? My treat? You're not cooking this weekend." Edward whispered and took my lips in another kiss.

"Are you asking me out? Aren't you doing this backwards?"

"I guess, I am." He shrugged and started kissing down my neck.

"Breakfast or lunch?" I asked, because at this rate, we'll have lunch.

"Breakfast." He whispered and moved out of the bed.

As I got dressed, I caught a glimpse of the clock. 9 AM.

"When did you wake me?" I asked confused. Maybe the clock wasn't right.

"Seven. It was your fault. You talked and started rubbing your ass on me." Edward said innocently.

I followed him downstairs and stopped him to put food for the animals, at least, before going out.

"I'll be in the car." He announced me and got out of the house.

He waited for me at my door, leaning against it, grinning, just like years ago.

We went to Starbucks and I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me.

"Something amusing, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked cheekily as he held his hand for me to get out of the car.

"I was just remembering a coffee I had some time ago…" I mused and looked him in the eye. He averted his gaze, but the grin was still on his face.

"I figured out how to use my own devices since then." He muttered.

"Oh, you know how to use your devices very well." I teased him making his head jerk in my direction, eyes wide.

"Why, aren't you a little tease, love?"

"Me? Never, honey."

We sat down on a coach and Edward put an arm around me, snuggling me to his side.

"Have we ever gone on a date?" he whispered in my ear.

"Once or twice, maybe." I whispered back and turned to him, kissing him. He cupped my cheek and held me close. "We should check on Lizzy." Edward hummed against my lips but sneaked his tongue in my mouth. We continued like this for a few minutes until I stopped and got the phone from my bag.

"Oh come on. She's sleeping." Edward groaned.

"How do you know? It's almost ten." I asked as I pressed Lizzy's button on speed dial.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Liz? Hello, honey."

"Oh ohh hey, Mom." I didn't want to begin to think of what was distracting her.

"How are you?"

"Oh I just woke up." She explained in the same distracted voice. "Don't touch-" she exclaimed, a second later a yelp was heard in the background. "That." She sighed.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"I made pancakes and he took a freshly made pancake in his hand and bit on it!" she explained exasperated.

As I explained what to do about the burn, Edward closed the almost inexistent space between us and started nuzzling my ear. I hung up with Lizzy, shortly after that. "She's fine." I told him.

He hummed and bit my earlobe. His hand moving under my dress and in a fast movement touched my pussy. I moaned before I could catch myself, luckily no one paid attention.

"Edward." I hissed. He only seemed encouraged and slipped his fingers under my knickers and started rubbing me. My eyes rolled in my head and my mouth opened. I buried my face in his neck and bit on his shirt as he pressed his fingers on my slit, a finger inserted in me, gathering moisture then furiously rubbing me again. My back arched and my teeth sank in his skin through the shirt as I came.

When I raised my head, the cocky idiot was licking his finger smirking at me. I snatched my coffee cup and got up on shaky legs and marched out of the shop.

I reached the car and Edward appeared behind me, pressing me in my door. "Why did you go?" he asked hoarsely, his hips moving unconsciously in my ass, his arousal evident.

"You're a jerk." I hissed and squirmed, trying to move away.

"You've told me this before." He said quietly, breathing in my ear and making me shiver.

"With good reason, too."

"Let's go back home." He whispered and opened my door then went to his door.

I decided to have some fun with him. Edward was frowning and squirming in his seat as we were caught in traffic jam, muttering profanities under his breath.

I leaned over to him, a hand on his thigh, my lip on his ear, licking, sucking. He sucked in a breath and swore again.

"What can I do, love?" I whispered seductively, flicking his eat with my tongue.

"Oh fuck…wait. We'll get home." He was so sure of that. I was sure that this jam will last some time.

My hand cupped him and squeezed. "Bellaaa" he groaned loudly.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" I asked quietly.

Edward whimpered and lifted his hips, rubbing his hard cock on my palm, his fingers gripping the steering wheel.

"If you don't tell me, I don't know how to help you." I said, my grin widening.

"My dick." He said through gritted teeth, his hips almost convulsing against my hand.

"What about it?" I asked sweetly and squeezed him again.

His breath came out as a hiss through his teeth. "I want you to…" he panted and pressed the brake again, almost sending me in his window.

"What should I do?" I whispered in his ear, my fingers playing with the zipper of his pants.

"Suucck" he moaned as I licked his neck. I continued to tease him and sucked on his pulse point.

"Here?"

"Lower." I sucked on his shirt close to his left nipple. "Oh shit…you're gonna kill me." He moaned loudly and squirmed again.

"That's not my intention. What about here?" I asked again and lifted his shirt, licking his abs making the muscles there constrict.

"I can't belieeeveee iiit!" he shouted and moved the car further.

"What can't you believe?" I asked distracted, momentarily forgetting about my game. I was fascinated by his stomach muscles.

"You're gonna make me come like a teenager before you even touch me." Edward blamed me and readjusted himself, moaning as he touched his engorged cock.

I swatted his hand away and decided he had had enough teasing. I unzipped the zipper and his cock sprang free.

"You're a naughty little boy." I commented as I ran my index finger over his shaft.

"Fucck, Bella. I _need_ your mouth." He sounded desperate.

I licked him once and before I could tease him further, his hands were in my hair and he was shoving his erection in my mouth. As the car stopped abruptly again, he touched my throat and I moaned, balancing my hands on his hips and bobbing my head with his harsh help. He had never acted like this, but I guess he had reached his limit of teasing from my part. I really liked this part of him.

All too soon for my pleasure, he came deep in my throat, shouting, screaming and slamming his fist in the steering wheel, honking.

His hands cupped my cheeks and he raised my head watching me apprehensively. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Edward whispered worriedly.

"No." I assured and took in our surroundings, we had somehow made in home and in the garage.

Edward smashed his lips to mine. "I love you, Bella." He said fervently and hugging me closely.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

We got out of the car and I found myself on the Camaro's hood, my knickers in shreds in Edward's hands and Edward grinning at me.

"Here?" I asked surprised.

"It's been on my mind for some time. You and the Camaro. What a lovely sight." He appreciated and continued to undress me then made quick work of his clothes.

"You don't seem to think straight. We may hurt the car." I whispered as he opened my legs and licked his lips.

"What a lovely way to go. Poor Camaro." He cooed and patted the hood next to my hip.

Without further comments, Edward buried himself deep inside me, his knee on the hood, hands on either side of my head.

"Ahhh ohhh"

"Yes!"

He kept slamming in me, my feet almost feel from the hood and I wrapped one around his waist and put the other on the tire. I had to admit that this one hell of a fuck. Edward's perspiration was falling my chest and face as he kept his maddening pace.

As we came, a crack was heard in the air and then Edward's fist contacting with the hood as he howled.

When we finally found our limbs and moved away to assert the damage, I wished I hadn't agreed to this. There was a big dent in the side of the car, two big dents on the hood and the protection bar above the tire was cracked in a few places. We had managed to kill his favorite car.

"Well at least nothing is on the floor." Edward whispered just when the protection bar fell making us laugh.

"What a way to go, right?" I giggled.

"Correct, my love. What a way to go." His eyes shone and a mischievous smile came on his face. "How attached are you to your car?"

"Don't even think!" I screamed and glanced my car, thinking of a way to protect my baby.

"Oh well…what about the Volvo? We need the Jaguar for work."

"What about the bed?" I challenged his suddenly destructive nature.

"That's boring." He groaned.

For the rest of the weekend we found places we hadn't used before and it had been the best weekend of my life. The Volvo survived barely, losing only a side mirror, but I can't say the same about the couch or his piano. Edward had been really upset when he realized what had happened with the piano. He muttered something about French pianos being more resistant, I really didn't want to know the story behind that.

Monday we were late for work, oversleeping because of the exhaustion and I was walking funny the whole day.

Everything was perfect; we had never gone longer than a few days without making time for us. Lizzy was happy with Dylan and Edward had a new best friend. Who would have thought of that? I found out what Anthony had done when he told Edward that 'he did it', he had asked a girl in his class to a date and I realized how fast he was growing up. Carlie was still preoccupied by her falling teeth but soon when she realized they were growing back, she was her usual cheerful self again.

I had realized a dream I never thought I had it. I had three amazing children, the best of friends in the world and thank God for grandparents that live close by. Oh and the two dogs and a bunny. Big, happy family.

And how could I forget? A wonderful husband that I loved very much and who loved more, or so he insisted.

**THE END**

* * *

**This time, it's really the end. I managed to finish it.**

**Keep reviewing even though it's done.**


End file.
